KNight Wolf
by RedKnight21
Summary: Amity Park, a happy quiet city... only because people are too ignorant to see the strange right in front of them. Amity is actually is a supernatural magnet, drawing in almost all kinds of strange. Most keep to themselves, but some cause trouble. Luckily Amity has a guardian, a protector. Danny Fenton is the KNight Wolf. Werewolf-Danny, Danny X Harem, There will be Lemon later on.
1. Prologue

**This is a new story I was given by _t-rex989._ This is my second story and I hope you like it. **

**Don't forget to read my _'Phantom May_ _Cry'_ and ' _Danny Phantom: BREAKDOWN!'_**

 _ **KNight Wolf**_

 **Prologue**

* * *

 _ **No Ones P.O.V**_

 _In a big metal basement two adults were working on a strange hexagon shaped device built into the wall. The first adult was a BIG man in a orange jumpsuit with a grin on his face, the second one was a smaller women warring a blue jumpsuit who had a more serious look on her but was still smiling._

 _"I think it finally finished Jack!" The holder women said in excitement._

 _"I think your right Maddie." Jack said with an even bigger grin._ _"Kids, come down here down!"_

 _About a minuet later two kinds walked down the stairs. The oldest one was a 14 year old girl with bright orange hair, turquoise eyes and a skeptical look on her face, the younger one was a 12 year old boy with jet black hair and baby blue eyes, he had a curios look on in his eyes unlike the older girl._

 _"What is it Dad?" The boy asked as looked at the strange device in the wall._

 _"Yeah, you never asked us to come down, ever." The older girl than looked at the device behind them. "Is that what you have been working on all these years?" She asked in slight wonder._

 _Both parents grinded madly. "That's right Jazzy-pants. The here is the 'Fenton Portal'." Jack said proudly, so proudly he let out a single tear._

 _Both kids just looked confused at this. Seeing the confusion on the kids face Maddie elaborated. "You see Jazz, Danny, we theories that all over the world there is dimensional energy that can connect two points in the world together, sometimes open, sometimes closed." Maddie explained. "This portal can tap into that energy and open a portal to certain areas in the world, opening and closing the points."_

 _Both kids looked amazed at the portal. "That is so cool!" Danny shouted._

 _"I have to admit, that dose sound amazing." Jazz said as she looked the machine over. "Much more interesting then those monster story you always tell us."_

 _Maddie sided as she gave her daughter a serious look. "Jazz you have to believe us when we say that the Paranormal, all of it, is real."_

 _"That is why we are prepared for anything." Jack said as he brought up a energy bazooka. "So we need you to be prepared to."_

 _"Common, Vampires, Fallen Angles, Demons, WEREWOLVES, non of that is real. You guys are scientist yet you still believe in fairytales." Jazz then covered Danny's ears. "Stop this nonsense right away before you poison this poor young mind."_

 _Danny rolled his eyes at his sister's acting. Maddie and Jack side, but they didn't seem mad. "You know, a part of me hopes that you never will experience the true paranormal." Maddie whispered to herself, but Danny picked it up._

 _Jack put a hand and Maddie's shoulder and gave her a big smile that seem to wash all her problems away. "Common Maddie, let's not worry about that now. Let's activate the portal!" Jack said with enthusiasm._

 _With a look of determination both adults when to work on activating the portal, Jack was plugging in all the wires into a generator, Maddie was at a console typing away. Jazz and Danny were off to the side, watching there parents work._

 _"Everything set Jack?" Maddie asked, looking up from the computer._

 _Jack plugged in the last wire. "All set Maddie."_

 _Both parents went over to there kids. Maddie handed Jack a remote with a red button. "Care to do the honors honey."_

 _"Don't mind if I do." Jack said before taking the remote and pointing it to the portal. "BONZIE!" He yelled before pushing the button._

 _The portal started to light up, a humming noise was heard from it. Then in a flash a blue swirling portal appeared in front of them. Everyone one in the room was staring at the portal in disbelief, then both older Fentons started to jump around in excitement._

 _"It worked, it worked, it worked!" Both of the parents said in excitement, even Danny joined in._

 _Jazz was staring at the device in complete awe. "I can't believe it works." Jazz muttered to herself._

 _Maddie rushed over to a desk, grabbed both a strange metal ball and a tablet. Maddie throw the ball into the portal and looked at the tablet._

 _"What are you doing mom?" Danny asked._

 _"I'm checking to see where the portal leads and if is safe to pass through." After looking over the tablet some more Maddie smiled. "It looks like everything is in order and we can pass through. The portal leads to a forest in London."_

 _"This is great Maddie, this can change the world." Jack said with enthusiasm._

 _While the Jack and Maddie were celebrating, and Jazz as shaking her head at them, Danny notice something odd, the metal ball came back. He walked right up to the portal and picked up the ball, he notice how the ball was covered in slobber and teeth marks._

 _"Danny, what are you doing?" Maddie said when she saw her son stand by the portal._

 _Danny turned around and showed everyone the ball. "It came back."_

 _That is when everyone heard the growl. Walking slowly out the portal was a monster that had a body with dark red fur, standing 10 feet tall, It had long arms and legs with claws at the end of them, it had a large snout with razor sharp teeth in it. What walked out of the portal was a Werewolf._

 _Danny had his back to the portal and the monster, but when he heard the growl he turned around slowly. When Danny saw the Werewolf he was scared beyond belief, his knees were shaking at he looked ready to cry but he steeled himself not to._

 _As soon as Maddie and Jack saw the monster they dove for there weapons. Jazz was to busy staring at the wolf in disbelief and fear._

 _The red wolf let out a roar before attacking Danny who tried the tried to jump out of the way, but it was to late. The monster bit down hard on Danny's shoulder, nearly taking his whole body into it's mouth, making Danny scream bloody murder as blood ran down his body._

 _"DANNY!" Everyone screamed, horrified at what they saw. Jazz lost the strength in her legs and fell down to the floor, crying openly. Jack and Maddie both had tears running down there faces but were able to point there blasters at the wolf._

 _"YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" Maddie screamed. The only reason she and Jack had not fired was because the wolf still had Danny. Jack had a dark look in his eye, he was going to let his actions speak louder then his words._

 _The red wolf let Danny go out of it's mouth, he was deadly pale but managed to stay upright, only for the wolf to backhand Danny straight into a wall. Both parents_ _yelled in rage at the werewolf and open fired, but to there complete shock the wolf's hand glowed red and blocked both of there blast like it was nothing._

 _Thinking fast, Jack grabbed the 'Fenton Peeler' and activated it, covering his entire body in armor. Jack charged at the werewolf and slammed right into it. He tried to throw it back into the portal while Maddie was firing at it's feet._

 _Off to the side Jazz ran to her brother and pulled his head to her lap. She was crying as she looked down at him. His skin was ghostly pale, his eyes were almost lifeless, and there was blood all over his body. The only reason Jazz knew he was alive was because his chest was rising and falling._

 _"Danny, please be ok." Jazz sobbed as she looked at her younger brother._

 _Back to the fight, Jack and Maddie had somehow manage to push the wolf back. But out of nowhere the werewolf's entire body glowed red, it then pushed Jack off it and throw him into Maddie. The wolf gave a loud howl before slowly walking to the two scientists. The two older Fentons quickly grabbed some nearby bleaters, Jack silently thanking god he forget to clean the basement again._

 _The two opened fired on the wolf expecting it to be blasted back, but again the werewolf's body glowed red and it took both blast without even slowing down. Then with a burst of speed the wolf cut Jacks armor open with ease and backhanded Maddie in the ribs, making them crack._

 _Both Fentons went flying at the attack, Jack flew back and had some blood come out of the armor but nothing life threating, Maddie hit a wall and yelped in pain when she grabbed her ribs._

 _Back with Jazz and Danny, who had fell unconscious. Jazz tried to put pressure on Danny's wound, covering her hands in blood. She looked over and gasped when she saw her parents go flying by the wolf._

 _"Oh god, someone help us." Jazz sobbed as she closed her eyes._

 _If Jazz had her eyes open she would of seen Danny's eye's fly open, and instead of the baby blue eyes he normally had his eyes were glowing pure white._

 _Back with the Fentons, the red wolf was howling in victory. Maddie manage to sit up right and lean against the wall, she grabbed her ribs and hissed in pain. Jack was on his knees, trying to push himself of the ground but his vision would go black every time he tried._

 _The red wolf walked slowly to Maddie and grabbed her by the neck, it lifted her up with one hand and was ready to stab her with it's free claw. But before it could Maddie managed to chock out one final thing._

 _"Why?" She chocked out as her vision began to bluer._

 _The wolf stopped it's attack and stared at Maddie with pure black eyes. "Pray..." It managed to growl out with a mad looking grin on its' snout._

 _Just as the wolf was about to attack again, something stabbed it on the side, hard, and sent it flying, dropping Maddie on the ground. She coughed hard, and when she looked up she was completely caught off guard at what she saw._

 _Standing in front of her was another werewolf. This one was had fur so white on its' snout, hands, feet, stomach, and at the tip of its' tail, it looked like snow. The rest of it had fur that was as black as night along with matching claws and it was standing at lest 7 feet tall. What really caught Maddie's eye was its' eyes were glowing pure white._

 _The white wolf gave a savage roar before charging at the red wolf. The two clashed together, cutting, slashing, bighting it was a fight of pure rage and raw power. Unfortunately the red wolf was wining making the white one bleed more. But something unexpected happened, the white wolf suddenly gave off a powerful white aura that throw the red wolf right into a wall making it bend._

 _The white wolf wasted no time as it suddenly moved with blinding speeds and stabbed both claws right into the red wolf's chest making it howl in pain before going limp._

 _Jack had gotten up in the middle of the fight and deactivated the portal, not wanting to have more werewolves in his home. Jack and Maddie wobbled over to Jazz who was staring at the fight the entire time. When they got there they looked for Danny but could not find him._

 _"Jazz where's Danny?" Maddie said a bit franticly as she looked around for her son. She notice that Danny's cloths where on the floor next to Jazz, ripped and covered in blood. "Jasmine where's your brother!?"_

 _Jazz could only point to the black and white werewolf... as it changed back. Slowly the wolf got shorter and its' fur disappeared, it's hand started to turn human but were still covered in blood. After a while both Jack and Maddie stared in shock as they looked who stood before them._

 _There son, Danny. He was naked and was covered in blood but his wounds looked completely healed at the moment. The one majored difference was that half of Danny's hair was pure white and the other half was left jet black._

 _"Mom, Dad," Danny asked with a terrified look on his face as he looked at his hands and then at his parents. "What happened to me?"_

* * *

 **Danny's P.O.V**

My eyes snapped open but I made to action to move just yet. I looked at the clock and saw it was 6:15, more then enough time to get ready. With a small sigh I got out of bed and walked to the shower. I let the hot water run over my body and it felt like my troubles were washing away.

I looked at my shoulder and saw the tattoo I got a year ago. It was a simple one, a wolf howling to the moon. My parents were mad at the time but when I told them why they understood.

Stepping out of the shower I walked to the mirror and wiped away the mist. I was met with the boy from my dream, only older. He was 15 years old, had jet black hair on one side of his head and snow white hair in the other side. The person smiled to revile 4 sharp canine teeth, 2 on the top 2 on the bottom.

"Danny, be sure to not hog the bathroom, your sister needs it to." My mom said through the door.

I should really introduce myself.

My name is Daniel James Fenton or Danny Fenton, and about two and a half years ago I was bitten by a werewolf and became one.

* * *

 **21N: I hope you like this story and don't forget to REVIWE!**


	2. The Meats Gone Bad P-1

_**KNight Wolf**_

 **The Meats Gone Bad P-1**

* * *

 **Danny's P.O.V**

Hi, my name is Daniel James Fenton, but call me Danny, and I am a werewolf. You see about 2 and a half years ago I was bitten by a werewolf that came out of my parents experimental portal. It nearly killed me and my parents, but fortunately I turned into a werewolf and managed to save everyone.

After that my parents told me and my sister why they were so hell bent on us learning about the paranormal, because they've experienced it. My dad was attacked by a demon when he was in high school and my mom was almost kidnapped by a troll when she was little girl. They both studied the paranormal there entire lives, along with there love for science, and made certain weapons to handle anything.

My parents tried to find a cure for me, they did find one but it only would work on a lower class Lichen. That is when we found out I was not just any werewolf, I was an Alpha. A type of lichen that is the top dog out of most supernatural beings, I was even highly resistant to silver. Most would fight a regular werewolf, but almost all avoid the Alpha.

Since I was stuck like this forever me and my patients decided that I should train. I trained my body and mind, I learned I could transform into 4 different wolf forms.

The first one is 'Wolf Boost' form, where I let out about 15% of my wolf blood, covering my body in a dark gray fur. I also grow claws, a tail, and sharp teeth, I even get a boost in strength, speed, my senses, and endurance, but not by a lot.

I also have my 'Full wolf' where I just turn into a regular wolf, WAY faster then most wolves but I can't attack in that form well. I mostly use this one for stealth and speed.

Then there is my 'Werewolf form' which I used against the red wolf. I let lose about 65% of my beast blood getting a extreme power boost in everything.

Finely I have my 'Beast Form', I won't talk about that yet, just know it is very strong and very, very dangerous.

After I became a werewolf I learned a lot about the paranormal. For instant, all paranormal beings have magic energy, even me, that can be used for spells, enhancing attacks or ones body. I couldn't do spells but I could enhanced my attacks and body. If used the right way I could be faster, stronger, tougher, throw energy waves, and a lot more.

I also have a healing factor. In my human form I can heal a cut in a instant, but a stab wound could take about 15 minutes. The stronger the form and the more energy I have will determine how fast I heal.

Since I became a werewolf I have encountered other supernatural beings, like hell-hounds, mindless werewolves, things like that. So I made it my goal to make Amity Park my territory, protecting it from the shadows. Why? I have no idea, I just feel like it is something I need to do. And no one is going to stop me.

* * *

"Danny time for breakfast!" Mom called me down from my room.

I walked downstate and entered the kitchen, I was wearing a black leather jacket with a white shirt underneath and blue jeans on. I had a silver necklace around my neck of a wolf's head.

I saw mom and dad working on a new gadget. Jazz was reading a book on psychology trying to ignore the noise. I walked over to a plate that was mostly filled with meat and started to chow down, fast. Jazz looked up from her book and gave me a displeased look.

"You know Danny, just because your part animal doesn't mean you have to eat like one." She said as she leaned away from me.

I looked up from my plate and decided to mess with her, I open my mouth wide to show off the chewed food.

Jazz gagged and shoved me in the chest. "Ew, gross!"

Mom looked from the device and scolded me. "Danny, eat properly."

With a nod I swallowed my food and gave her a sheepish smile. "Sorry mom."

Jazz looked up form her book again and looked at my parents. "What are you guys working on?"

"Not working Jazz... finishing." Dad said as he brought a silver gauntlet with a blaster on it that had a wide muzzle. "Say hello to the 'Fenton Jailer'. Want to test it out Danny?"

"Wait a minute, what is that thing, is it safe?" Jazz said with worry. Even thought I am the one with the 'powers' Jazz never lost her over-protectiveness over me. And a small part of me didn't mind.

"Don't worry Jazz this is not lethal, actually the point of this is to capture a supernatural being." Mom explained.

Jazz still looked a bit reluctant but nodded. I stood a few feet away from my dad who pointed the blaster at me. He fired the blaster and a green beam shout out of it, but instead of blasting me back the green energy wrapped around me like a rope and holed me in place.

I tried to break free but it didn't break. "Whatever this is, it works."

"BONZIE, it can hold Danny, quick transform and see if you can break it then!" My dad said with some excitement, even after all these years he still get happy after every successful invention.

I started to change into my 'Wolf Boost' from, I grow dark gray fur over my face, my ears became pointed, my hands turned into claws, and my tail popped out of my paints. The only thing that was the same was my black and white hair. All of this took about 5 seconds. I tried to break the energy again but still found it hard, then I started to give off a white aura. When I tried this time, the energy was still holding but after a minute it broke.

My parents slumped a little at that. "Oh, it won't be any good if it can only hold people." My mom said in disappointment.

I rubbed my wrist and smiled at my mom. "Actually mom I think it worked great." I said with a deeper voice getting a confused look from the two. "I think it could hold a weak enemy, so all I have to do is weaken my enemy before using it."

That got a smile out of them. "That's my boy, using the Fenton head." My dad said patting me on the back. He pressed a button on the gauntlet and it turned into a small cube with a button on top. "Here, if you run into anything supernatural." Dad said as he handed the cube to me.

I grabbed the cube and put it away as I changed back. I look at the clock and saw it was 7:43. "Damn school starts in about 15 minutes, bye." I said as I grabbed my bag.

"Danny wait," Jazz said as she grabbed her bag as well. "I'll drive you." She said as she grabbed her keys.

The ride to school was quiet for the most part until Jazz broke it.

"So little brother, hows freshmen year?" Jazz asked.

"Eh, boring but nothing too hard. Dash is still an ass and getting favors from the teachers." I said with a shrug.

Jazz narrowed her eyes but never took them off the rode. "Is he still picking on you?"

I could only laugh. "Trying to, even before I became a werewolf I never let it be easy for him. Now I could get into a fist fight with him even if I never use my powers."

"Ugh, why dose he always try to pick on you?" Jazz said with a disgusted look on her face.

"Because when we were kids he was fat and I was small. He figures I am his punching bag for life because he picked on me back then." I then throw my hands up. "And when we do get into any kind of fight he goes bitching to the teachers saying I attacked him or using the excuse about him being on the football team, I've met fallen angles with more pride then that. Hell even the other A-Listers don't use the teachers that much."

Jazz took her hand off the weal and patted me on the shoulder. "He tries to bully my brother and tries to ask me out, dumbass." Jazz said with a glare. "What about the other's A-Listers?"

"Kwan just fallows Dash's lead and only get's into a fight if someone else messes with him. Star, Paulina, and Valery mostly turn down the nerds that contently ask them out or gloat at how pretty they look, snobby, yes, bad, no."

We pulled up into the school and Jazz parked the car quickly. "Thanks Jazz." I said as I ran in quick. As I ran I passed to certain people. "Hey guys."

"Danny!" Both voices said at the same time.

The first one was a boy about my age with dark skin, he was wearing a yellow shirt with green cargo paints while wearing a red beret. The second one was a girl the same age with light skin, she was wearing a dark shirt and skirt with a Goth theme.

"Hey Sam, Tucker." I said as I throw my arms around both of them. These two have been my best friends for years we know everything, their was just one thing wrong with our friendship.

"So Danny, anything interesting this morning?" Sam asked as we walked in the school.

"Yeah," I said giving them both a smile. "Jazz drove me to school."

They had no idea I was a werewolf.

* * *

After about 3 classes of consent boredom, it was lunch time. I was putting my books away with Sam and Tucker standing next to me.

"Ah lunch, my most favored class, right next to swim class." Tucker said while leaning against the locker.

Sam just rolled her eyes at him. "The only reason you sighed up for that class was to stare at the girls in there swim suites."

I just laughed at there banter, it was always a good show. Then my stomach growled, loudly. My friends both gave me a deadpan look and I laughed sheepishly. "Hey, I'm hungry, sue me." I said as I closed my locker.

We walked down the hall and Tucker patted my back. "Don't worry because it is your luck day. We're having sloppy joes."

Sam had a disgusted look on her face. "God, why do you two have to eat meat."

"Sam, I'm a meat connoisseur, Danny is a meat lover." Tucker sniffed me, which made me raise an eye brow. "Last night you had chicken, this morning you had bacon, sausage, and... stake. A true meat lover's breakfast." He told me.

I couldn't help but be impressed. "Oh, he's good." I said to Sam. That nose could rival a lot of werewolves. "Can you use that super sniffer to smell other things or just meat?"

Tucker had a thoughtful look before answering. "I could use it to recognize a smell if I smelt it before but not a new one."

"Ugh, all this talk of meat is making me sick. Luckily today we will be having something a little different." Sam said with a mischievous smile.

Me and Tucker both looked at each other, a bad feeling in our guts. "What did you do?" We both asked with a slightly worry look on his face.

We enter the lunch room and saw a large sign that said 'THIS WEEK: Ultra Recyclo-Vegetarian'. Tucker fell to his knees and throw his hands in the air.

"What have you done!?" Tucker said dramatically.

Sam just ignored him and went to the line while we waited went to a open table. A second later she came back with three trays and handed each of us one.

"Is... is this grass on a bun?" I asked as I looked at the food. "Don't you think this is a bit extreme." I said as I poked at the food. Sam just looked at me coolly while giving me a calm smile.

"Too extreme if you ask me." A familiar voice said from behind me. I smiled when I turned to see my sister. "Hey Danny."

"Hey Jazz, don't you have class right now?" I said as I gave my sister a quick hug.

"Yeah, but I knew today the menu would be something you couldn't eat, so I brought you something." She said as she gave me brown bag.

I looked inside and smiled in relief. "You are a life saver sis." I said as I pulled out a drumstick.

Jazz smiled and patted my back before leaving to class. I started to dig into my food getting a envious look from Tucker and a angry glare from Sam. I handed a drumstick to Tucker getting a look of glee out of him, I then turned my attention to Sam.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what', Danny I changed the school's menu so people could eat only vegetarian food, and your eating meat." She said looking angry at me.

Before I could talk back a hand was placed on Sam's shoulder, making us look up. The person was a bald man in a light blue shirt, khaki pants, and a large gut. "Ah, Samantha Maddison, the school bored me to personally thank you for bringing this school some culture." Mr. Lancer said smoothly, but when he saw me with the meat he glared. "And why do you have meat Mr. Fenton when the rest of the school is having a vegetarian lunch."

Again, before I could answer Tucker started to sniff the air and lean towards Mr. Lancer. "You smell like meat, stake to be exact."

That got the teacher sweating a bit. "What? Those rumors about the teachers lounge having a all you can eat stake buffet is completely fake." He said before quickly picking his teeth. "Keep up the good work." Lancer said quickly before walking away.

"Thanks for the save Tuck."

"Hey, us meat lovers have to stick together." Tucker said before we fist bumped.

Sam growled and throw her hands in the air. "Danny why are you eating meat!?"

I side and looked Sam right in the eyes. "Sam you know for a fact I can't eat that much vegetables, and this food is extreme for most peoples stomachs. I could understand if you brought in salads or tofu to be on the menu, but this is literally grass and mud." I said as I picked at the food on the tray.

"So?"

"So, Sam only animals with strong stomachs or people who have been eating this all there lives could process this crap, the average person can't eat this."

"I just wanted to show people there was another option besides meat." She defended. "Is it wrong to be an individual."

"No, but you can't force people to see things your way," That made Sam flinch a bit. "You have to give people the option to chose there own food."

Sam looked around and saw how most of the other kids where unhappy with there food. She put her head down in shame. "Oh man I screwed up."

Tucker rubbed the back of his head. "Hey don't beat yourself over this, you tried to make a change, no one could fault you for that."

Sam smiled and seemed to appreciate what Tucker said as I pate him on the back.

"Fenton!" A VERY annoying voice yelled.

I turn to see a big blond brute stomp his way to me. "What is it Dash?" I said sounding very annoyed.

"I asked for 3 mud pies, you know what they gave me," He then brought up a tray. "3 mud pies, with actual mud!"

I just shrugged at him. "Well technically you did get what you asked for." I said with a smirk.

"Also that's not mud, it's top soil." Sam throw in.

Dash grabbed my shirt and brought me to his face. We glared right at each other. "This is all your girlfriend's fault! These are the best years of my life, after high school it's all down hill for me. And how am I suppose to enjoy my glory years eating mud!" Dash ranted.

I just rolled my eyes and pushed Dash off of me. "First, Sam's not my girlfriend, second, if you don't like the food then eat something from the vending machines, and three, it's not anyone's fault if you don't succeed after high school but yours."

Everyone gaped at how I just talked back to one of the top A-Listers, probably because Dash mostly came after me when there was usually a small crowd. Dash's face was red with anger and embarrassment.

"Your dead Fenton!" Dash yelled as he brought up his fist.

I just gave Dash a bored expression as I effortlessly dodged his punch. But out of the corner of my eye I saw a shadowy figure in the kitchen, then I felt a heavy aura come straight from there. The next punch Dash throw I caught it and gave my full attention to the kitchen, ignoring the shocked looks. Looking closely I saw a bright light in the kitchen, then a beeping sound, and finely the smell of smoke and gas, all this made my eyes widen.

"Everyone, hit the deck!" I shouted as I dove for Sam and Tucker. Everyone looked confused, that is until the kitchen exploded, sending debris everywhere into the lunch room. Everyone screamed and flowed out of the lunch room taking Dash, Sam, and Tucker.

"This isn't over Fenton!" Dash yelled at me. I rolled my eyes at that, priority's much.

"Danny!" Sam and Tucker yelled, there faces filled with worry.

"Don't worry, I'll meet you guys outside." I said reassuring them.

Ones everyone was out of the lunch room I quickly ran into the kitchen. The room as filled with debris, smoke, and fire, but to my shock in the center of all of it was the lunch lady. I quickly ran to her but was horrified when I saw that her chest was stabbed open, it looked like she was missing her heart. When I looked closer, her body was laying down on some kind of circle with symbols. I only could think of one reason that was there, a ritual. Thinking fast I took some picture with my phone and was about to run out, unfortunately some... things were in my way.

There were 4 of them, they were short, reddish brown, and had green eyes that were glaring at me.

I changed into my Wolf Boost form and brought up my claws. They all ran at me the same time so I jumped over them and stabbed 2 in the back, making them turn into a pile of reddish brown stuff. The other 2 turned around and tried to attack me but I used a back kick and sliced them in half with ease. When I looked closer I found something shocking about the monsters, they were made of ground beef.

I quickly took another photo before changed back quickly and ran out the kitchen.

I walked out the school as the fire fighters ran in, everyone was out on the grass as Lancer stood with a megaphone.

"Do to the sudden explosion, school is canceled for the next three days, you may all go home now!" He said through the megaphone.

As I walked I spotted Sam, Jazz, and Tucker standing on the side walk.

"Danny!" Sam said as she waved me over.

"Dude, ware were you?" Tucker asked me with a worry look.

I just gave them a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of my head. "Sorry, I sort of panicked and got lost in the confusion."

Sam and Tucker gave me a deadpan look as a laughed awkwardly, Jazz just looked concerned. Sam sighed. "We better get home, our parents are worried."

"Alright, see you guys later." I said as Sam and Tucker left. When they were far enough away I grabbed Jazz's arm lightly and brought her closer. "We have a problem."

* * *

 **21N: Hope you like the way I'm doing this story and don't worry the story line is not going to go in the exact direction as the main show but there will be some similarities. I am going to try and update as soon as possible but it might take a while because I have another story.**

 **Don't forget to REVIEW~**


	3. The Meats Gone Bad P-2

_**KNight Wolf**_

 **The Meats Gone Bad P-2**

* * *

 **Jazz's P.O.V**

I was currently driving in my car with Danny in the passenger seat. We were on our way home after a explosion happened in the school's lunch room. Everyone thought it was just a gas leak or something, but apparently it was something more, and darker.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _"Danny, what do you mean we have a problem?" I whispered harshly as Danny dragged me to the parking lot. "And will you let go." I said as I pulled my arm away._

 _Danny sent me a sorry look but looked worry. "Sorry sis, but we need to get out of here and head home fast." Danny said while looking at the school in worry. "That explosion was no accident."_

 _That got me to worry, usually when something bad happens that looks normal, its' sometimes something supernatural. We started to walk in a hurry to my car, trying to avoid the crowed of kids._

 _"What happened in there?" I asked as we walked to my car._

 _"It was-"_

 _"FENTON!" A very annoying voice cut him off._

 _With a sigh both me and Danny turned to see Dash and the other A-Listers, Kwan, Paulina, Star, and Valerie. Dash looked angry as a bull, but the other A-Listers looked indifferent._

 _"What do you want this time Dash." Danny asked as he glared at the jock._

 _Dash started to pound his fist into his hand and grinned at Danny. "It's payback time, and I might as well give the girls a good show."_

 _Said girls rolled there eyes. "That is why you wanted to bring us here, to beat up some guy?" Paulina said in disappointment. "I thought we were going to go shopping or go out to eat, not see you show off your muscles."_

 _Dash just winked at Paulina. "Don't worry baby, after I show this loser who is boss you'll have me all to yourself." Dash said with arrogance making Paulina roll her eyes._

 _"Dash, the school literally just exploded. Can't we have a dick measuring contest some other time." Danny said as he walked to my car, but Dash got in his way._

 _"Not a chance Fenton-freak, I got a reputation to uphold so I need to pound you in." Dash got ready to throw a fist at Danny and Danny looked ready to kick Dash right between his legs._

 _I stepped between the two, stopping the soon to be fight. "Alright enough, Dash get out of here before you make an ass of yourself. Danny get in the car before you make Dash an ass of himself."_

 _Danny smirked and started walking to the car. As he walked around I could of sworn Danny and Star stair at each other before both looked away, with Star blushing a bit. I shook my head and glared at Dash who was drooling at me._

 _Dash cleared his throat and gave me a flirty smile. "Hey baby, way don't you ditch that loser of a brother and have a fun time with a real man."_

 _I just gagged and glared at him. "Are you seriously trying to ask me out while insulting my little brother?" I asked in almost disbelief._

 _Dash just grinned arrogantly. "You got it."_

 _His answer was me stomping on his foot, hard. Dash screamed in pain as I got into my car. "Next time, you might want to be less of a dick head when you flirt with someone."_

* * *

We pulled up at our house and quickly got out the car.

"Danny, are you going to tell what the hell happened at school." I said as we walked in our house.

"I will, but I'm going to tell mom and dad as well." He said and we quickly walked down stares.

When we got down there we saw mom and dad working on the portal. Mom was on the computer while dad was tinkering with the engine. Mom looked up from the computer and looked surprise to see us.

"Jazz, Danny, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be in school?" Mom asked as dad looked up from his work.

"There was a explosion at school so it is canceled for the next three days." I explained.

Both of our parents looked shocked at that. "Are you ok, was anyone hurt?" Dad asked quickly.

"Non of the teachers and students were hurt...but," Danny started but then walked over to the computer and plugged in his phone. "Someone did die."

We all gasped as the image that appeared on the computer screen from Danny's phone. It was the lunch lady, dead with her chest cut open. "My god." Dad said with a grim expression.

Danny zoomed into the circle that the dead lunch lady was laying on. "I think a ritual may have happened, that is why the kitchen to the lunch room exploded, either it was a reaction to the ritual or it was a cover up."

"But what kind of ritual requires a heart?" I asked while looking away from the picture. No mater how mean times I see it I think I'll never get use to seeing a dead body.

Mom walked over to the computer and started typing. After a minute a grim expression crossed her face. "The one that involves a Necromancer."

* * *

 _Necromancer_ _\- A type of magic user that uses or communicates with the deceased, also known as Necromancy, either by using spirits, ghosts, souls, or dead bodies for there own purposes. Common use of Necromancy would be to use the dead as a weapon or bring someone back to life temporarily to gain knowledge. Can even manipulate there own body and own soul for whatever use. This has been known as black magic or witchcraft because of its' use of manipulating and defiling the dead._

* * *

As I read the information I couldn't help but feel worry. "Are you sure it's a Necromancer?" I couldn't help but hope it wasn't.

Mom nodded, crushing my hopes. "Unfortunately yes. See that symbol," Mom said while pointing to the to a strange symbol on the circle. "That is used specifically for Necromancers."

"Ok, we know it is a Necromancer, but why would he take just the heart and not the body?" Dad asked as he scanned the photo.

Mom had a thoughtful look on her face. "The heart is the symbol of the body and soul, maybe he already has a stronger body but just needs power." Mom guessed.

"Actually," Danny said getting our attentions. "I think he is using the cafeteria meat that was not used today as the bodies."

We all looked a Danny in shock, but I felt a little green. "Please tell me the mystery meat is not people."

Thankfully, Danny shook his head much to my relief. "No, you see when I went to the kitchen there was some kind of meat minions already there." Danny explained. "I think the Necromancer may have used the meat minions to do the ritual and is planning to get more minions."

"Well meat is meat no matter how you cut it." Dad said while shacking his head, he had a grim smile on his face. "If this Necromancer wasn't a psycho I would say that is brilliant. Using store meat would raise no suspicion and would be easier to gather."

"But what is this Necromancer planning?" I asked what we all were thinking.

"...Maybe he's trying to get more meat minions, or a stronger one." Danny said to us. "When I fought them, they were very weak, it only took one hit to end them."

"So then that maybe the plan, get a stronger meat minion." Mom said, looking convinced. "So if the Necromancer has enough power were would they go next?" She asked herself.

We all had a thoughtful look before Danny snapped his fingers, getting all of our attention. "I got it. Since the Necromancer has already strike then they are going to want to get out of Amity as fast as he can, but not before getting his meat minion." Danny started. "So the Necromancer would go to the largest stock pile of meat in Amity and complete the ritual there."

We all grind as Dad patted Danny on the back. "Nice thinking son. Now all we need to do is find out the largest stock pile of meat in Amity."

"I know who to call." Danny said as he grabbed his phone and dialed a number while putting it on speaker.

 _"Hello?"_ A voice I recognized said.

"Hey Tucker, I have a meat related question to ask you."

 _"You are speaking to the master, how can I help you?"_ We laughed a bit at the joking voice.

"This is going to sound weird but what is the largest stock pile of meat in Amity?"

 _"Oh that's easy, it's our school Casper High."_

We were all taken aback by that. "Our school, why?"

 _"Well during the 'great depression' the school board got worried that they may not be able to feed the students, so they stocked up on a lot of meat and have been ever since. They keep it all in the basement."_

Both me and Danny looked a little green. "Great to find out that the meat we have been eating is 50 years old. Thanks again Tuck."

 _"No problem man, why do you want to know about this?"_

"No reason, hey let's catch a movie tomorrow. Bye Tuck."

 _"Sounds like a plan, bye Danny."_

Danny hung up to school and look to us. "Look like it's back to school."

* * *

 **Danny's P.O.V**

I was riding in the back of the 'Fenton Assault Vehicle', a special home made tank. This car could take more damage then a tank and still keep going, built in with force fields, blasters, and missiles. Jazz was sitting next to me but in a black and white jumpsuit, similar to mom and dad who were driving, I was still warring the same cloths, keeping things lighter works for me best. It was night time as we rode back to my school.

"I don't get it, why are we going back to school so late?" Jazz said looking at me.

"Two reason Jazz, one, night time means less people to interfere with the ritual, and two, night time will give the Necromancer more power because of the moon." I explained.

Jazz raised an eyebrow at that. "The Moon?" She questioned.

"Yeah the moon, it's not just connected to werewolves, even tough we do have a natural connection to the full moon. If used correctly the moon can be a power boost to beings who use magic." I explained as I looked out the window. It was a half moon tonight so it will still give some power to the Necromancer.

Jazz nodded in understanding. We soon pulled up to the school, there was not a soul in sight. We all claimed out of the 'car' and look around for anything dangerous.

"The coast is clear." Mom said as she scanned the area.

"Alright, I'm going in." I said as I walk to the school.

"Do you want us to come with you son." Dad asked.

I thought for a moment before smiling at them. "I'll go inside, you guys handle the perimeter, make sure the Necromancer doesn't slip away." I said before walked to the front doors before opening it with a key I stole a while ago.

The hallways were dark but thanks to my wolf blood I could see clearly. As I walked I felt a slight presser in the school that I never felt before in the school. The Necromancer was defiantly here. Following what Tucker said about the meat being stored in the basement, I walked to the stares that lead to the basement.

As I walked closer I felt the presser get stronger and stronger. It wasn't over whelming, but it was annoying. Before I hit the basement I activated wolf boost before coming to the door. I opened it and found the room was cold, filed with boxes and boxes of meat and dim lights in the ceiling. I heard some chanting coming from near by, so I walked deeper into the basement, meat boxes on both my sides.

I saw a light around the corner of the meat boxes and started to slow my pace a bit. When I turned the corner I was meet with a clocked figure chanting in front of a circle surrounded with symbols and candles. In the center of the circle was a pile of meat with a slightly bloody heart at the top of it. The Necromancer chanted in a language I did not understand, I also notice something interesting about the voice... it sounded slightly feminine.

"Hello dearie, what brings you here at this time at night." A surprisingly kind voice asked.

The hood on the figure fell to reveal a kind looking old lady who had pale skin and gray hair. But I didn't let my guard down around her, one of the major rules in the supernatural world, nothing is as it seems.

"Are you the one who killed the lunch lady today?" I asked to the obvious answer.

The Necromancer just smiled at me. "Yes I did, but it was pretty ironic. Let me introduce myself, I am the Lunch Lady."

I raised an eyebrow at that. 'The Lunch Lady kills a lunch lady, go figure.'

"Would you please leave dearie, I have impotent work to do." She then pulled out a cookie. "I'll even give you a cookie."

Ok, this grandma was bonkers.

"Not going to happen, your coming with me." I said with determination.

Suddenly there was a large pressure in the room coming straight from the Lunch Lady. Her face was twisted in anger as she smashed the cookie in her hand.

"THEN YOU WILL DIE!" The Lunch Lady shouted as six meat minions popped out of the boxes. "Kill that dog!"

The meat minions all charged at me and the Lunch Lady went back to the ritual, making the pile of meat with the heart start to glow green. Thinking fast I focused my aura into my claw and feet and started to fight back. I hacked and slashed at the meat minions, but unlike last time these were tougher, probably from being so close to there master.

The next hit on one of the minions turned it into paste, surprising me. I looked to the other meat minions and saw that they started to lose there form and turn into piles of meat.

"Finally, the ritual is complete!" The Lunch Lady said in excitement.

All the meat I was fighting started to fly to the ritual circle, then most of the boxes of meat started to fly open as well and go to the circle as well. Soon the meat started to pile up until it was at least 15 feet tall. Then green eyes started to glow in the meat pile before it started to form a body. It formed stubby legs but long arms with giant hands.

"Now you will taste the power of the Lunch Lady!"

If I wasn't in a life and death situation right now I would say that is the lamest name ever... you know what screw it. "That is the lamest name ever!" I yelled out.

The Lunch Lady's face looked like pure rage. "I will teach you to respect your elders!" She yelled before pointing to me. "Kill him!"

The giant meat minion stumbled over to me and started to swing it's arms wildly, knocking boxes all over the place. I jumped back when it's hand was about to slam into me then cut it right off. The meat that was a hand fell off the monster, but in a second it grow a new one.

"Oh come on, how is that fare!?" I yelled and ran away as the monster chased me.

"TOUGH LUCK DOG!"

I ran in between the boxes and tried to lose the meat monster. I hid as the meat monster stomped past me and I started to think.

'Ok think, what can work against meat. Fire? No that would only make it more deadly. A bomb? Can't, don't have one. Hmm...Ice?' I then snapped my fingers. "Bingo."

I minute later I was standing in front of the basement thermostat and started to crank it to the lowest setting. The entire basement started to fill with cold air, boxes and floor started to fill with a light frost. It was cold even for me but not unbearable, if it wasn't for my wolf boost form I would be a popsicle.

I made my back to the Lunch Lady and saw her, shivering and shacking. "W-WH-WHAT DID YOU D-D-DO!?" She yelled out with chattering teeth.

I just smirked at her. "Turn down the heat."

"I WILL K-K-KILL YOU!" She shouted again as the meat monster came from around the corner, stiffly I might add.

I took of my jacket and throw it off to the side. "Not going to happen so you might as well surrender, do you?" I asked as I already know the answer.

"N-NEVER!" She shouted while pointing to me. "KILL THAT DOG!"

The meat monster started to make it's way towards me, but very slowly and stiffly, making me grin. I jumped back a few feet and started to turn into my werewolf form, making my shirt and pants rip slightly. It looked the same when I was 12, only about 8 and half feet tall now.

I ran in between the meat monsters legs and sliced them off with my claws, cutting them off. The meat monster fell forward and did not regrow it's legs. Taking this opportunity I jumped onto it's back and started to stab it, but was getting little result.

The meat monster rolled over, making me jump off it. It righted it self up using it arms and started to sewing them at me, knocking boxes to the floor. I used my enhanced vision to look for some weakness in the monster and found only meat... and a slight glow in it's chest.

'That's it!' I thought as I dodged the monster's swinging arms. 'The heart must be holding all the power the Lunch Lady put in it. Because the whole thing is mashed up meat it needs a central power source.'

With a new objective in my mind I suddenly dashed forward and gave a big swipe with my claws, cutting out a chunk of meat that was in the chest. I didn't see the heart which meant it was deeper. In my current thought the meat monster swung it's arm at me and send me into the wall.

I slammed into the wall, hard, making me cough up some blood.

"Yes, n-n-no one can fight the L-l-lunch lady!" The Lunch Lady shouted in victory as her teeth chattered.

I wiped the blood from my snout and glared at the Necromancer. " **Don't think you've won yet Lunch Bitch.** " I spoke with a deeper voice.

I Lunch Lady's face twisted in rage as she shouted at me, but I ignored her. I ran to the monster and started slicing at it's chest, cutting more and more meat off.

"You think you can win, you can't beat my meat!" The said with arrogance, not even seeing the horrible wording.

" **I don't want to 'beat your meat',"** I said as I cut more of the meat monster's chest open as it swung it arms around wildly. " **I just want to kill your meat monster!** "

The next slash cut the meat monster's chest open, revealing the heart that was glowing white. The Lunch Lady saw this and started to panic.

"No stop!" The Lunch Lady shouted in fear.

I ignored her and jumped at the meat monster as it tried to cover it's chest. It stopped me but not before I could grab the glowing heart. With a grunt I ripped it away from the meat monster and jumped back, the heart in my hand.

The meat monster let out a silent scream as it turned to mush. The Lunch Lady ran to the monster as it turned into a and fell to her knees, grabbing the meat that fell apart.

"Nononono, you were meant to be the perfect weapon, the ultimate servant." She ranted on as the meat monster turned into nothing more then a pile of meat.

" **It's over Lun** ch Lady, you lost." I said as I changed back into my wolf boost form. "Come quietly."

"No never!" The Necromancer shouted. She want into her robe and brought out a stick, which I could only guess was her wand. "Stay back dog!"

I could only laugh at her. "Do you really think I'm that stupid, after the spell you just pulled you'll be taped out of magical energy for at least a week." I said as I made my way towards her.

The Lunch Lady looked scared at me and throw her wand at me. She tried to run away but I reached into my free pocket and pulled out the Fenton Jailer in its' cube form. Pushing the button the gantlet formed around my hand and I shot it at the Lunch Lady. The beam wrapped around her, making her fall to the ground.

The Lunch Lady was shaking as I made my way towards her, the glowing heart never leaving my hand.

"Wh-What are you going to do to me?" She asked in fear. "Who are you!?

"Me, I'm the _KNight Wolf_ , oh and I'm not going to kill you," I said making her gain a look of relief. "I'm just going to hurt you, really, really, bad."

The Lunch Lady looked in fear as I brought my fist down on her face knocking her out. She fell like a sack of potatoes as I ripped a piece of my shirt off and tied it around her head, covering her eyes. With a small grunt I brought the Necromancer onto my shoulder and started to make my way out the basement.

But not before grabbing (Skillfully I might add) my jacket.

* * *

The ride back home to Fenton works was easy. The Lunch Lady was unconscious the entire ride, my family scoffed as when I told them her name. Jazz asked my why I was holding the heart she used for ritual, to which I replied.

"This heart is oozing magic energy, I don't want to think what could happen if someone found this, or if the magic escaped." I explained.

We got home and made are way to the basement lab. We strapped the Lunch Lady to a chair with a shield around it, blocking any magic that might get through. I put the heart in a jar and put a small briar around it to prevent it from exploding. Now we were facing a problem we have never faced before since I became a werewolf.

"So what do we do with her now?" Dad asked.

We all had a thoughtful expressions on our faces.

"Maybe we could take her to the police?" Mom suggested.

I shook my head at her. "That wont work. We don't have any evident against her and she can just use her magic to escape."

Again, we all had a thoughtful expression on our faces.

"...I'm not killing her," I suddenly said, getting a shocked look from everyone. "I don't roll like that, I'll only kill someone if there is no other way."

Jazz but a hand on my shoulder making me look at her. "Danny, we would never ask you to kill someone, ever." My sister said with such surety that it made me smile. "Maybe we can send her to an island, if the only magic she can use is Necromancy than she should have no way to get off the island."

I nodded to that plan, along with my parents.

"That is the best plan we have at the moment, I'll start looking for active po-" Mom was suddenly cut off as alarms started to flair. "What the hell!?"

Mom and dad ran to the computers trying to find out what just happened, I activated my wolf boost form and Jazz grabbed a blaster.

"Mom what the hell is going on!?" I asked, getting ready for a fight.

"Someone is hacking our compu- NO, someone is hacking the portal itself!" Mom shouted as she looked in disbelief at the computer.

"What!?" Dad shouted as he looked at mom in complete shock. "But that should be impossible, you need the password through the computer to use the portal at all!?"

"Well it looks like someone found a way," I shouted as I looked at the portal as it powered up. "Because here they come!" The portal activated, opening a blue swirl. We all readied ourselves for a attack or anything.

A second later three figures floated, yes floated, out of the portal. There were three of them, warring white robes with high black collars and gold designs on them. The first in front floated forward hand had his hand raised in a non threatening manner.

"No need to fight us, we are not your enemy but friend." The first one said with an old voice.

We all looked skeptical but lowered our weapons. The first floater's lowered his hood to revile a bald man with a long beard and a slight smile on his face.

"Thank you for listening to reason. I am Prime and we are the Observants." Prime just to himself and his followers.

"The Observants?" Jazz and I said at the same time.

Prime nodded. "Yes, we are a group that try's to keep order in the supernatural world but," He then looked grimly at the Lunch Lady. "Some have gotten under our radar."

"Why haven't I heard about you or your group?" I question. "I've been in the supernatural world for years I not ones have I heard of you."

"Good." He said, getting a shocked look from us. He chuckled at our expressions. "My boy you have barely scratched the surface of the supernatural world. You have only fought hellhounds, a new fallen angel here and there, and mad werewolves, you have a lot to learn boy."

That shocked me, not the fact about the supernatural world but how much he new about me. "H-How-"

"My boy, we are not called the Observers for nothing, we've been watching you."

"Why?" My mom asked in slight worry.

Prime raised his hand in defense. "Do not worry Ms. Fenton, we were merely observing you son's actions to see if he was the right person for the job."

I raised an eyebrow as I stepped forward. "Job, what job?"

Prime smiled as he floated to me and handed me a medallion with a star on it, half was darker then the other. "We want you to become a guardian."

"Guardian?" I asked as I looked at the medallion in my hand.

Prime nodded to me. "Yes, a guardian is a protector of a certain area, you will protect your territory and stop any paranormal being from causing harm."

"...So... keep doing what I've been doing?"

Prime gave a heart filled laugh as he patted me on the shoulder. "Yes, in a way. We well direct you to potential threats that might pop up and tack any beings that can be reformed."

"Wow, that makes things a bit easier."

Prime then started to stroked his beard. "Also there are some... perks to the job."

That made my ears twitch. "What kind of perks?"

"Well first is this book," He handed me a plain black book. "This book will give you information on supernatural beings, tell you how most work and what there common weaknesses are."

"Nice!" I said as I looked through the book but found a problem. "Hey it's blank."

"No worries, it is a defense that prevents others from reading the book." Prime reassured me. "The book works like... what did you call it, 'Gaagle', no... That's it 'Google', this works like Google, just describe the being or say it's name and a description should pop up, or out."

Deciding to test this I said the supernatural being I knew most about. "Werewolf." A second later a description of werewolves appeared along with some pictures. "Nice."

"That is not all, here," Prime then handed me a check much to my surprise. "This is your weekly payment for being a guardian."

When I read the numbers I was shocked. "Holy hell, 5000 dollars!?" I said in disbelief.

"What!?" My family said in shock.

"Well being a guardian can be time consuming and few do have high paying." Prime said with a shrug. "This is only for beginners, as you get older and stronger you will be given a rank and more money."

This was a lot to take in, but it wasn't bad in the least. "So will you be taking her now." I said as I pointed to the Necromancer.

Prime and The Observers nodded, so we deactivated the shield and they put her in a magic bubble. Two of the Observers floated into the portal with the Lunch Lady with her.

"Until next time Danny Fenton," Prime said as he started to float to the portal, but not before turning to me with a smile. "Or should I say _KNight Wolf_." And with that Prime left and the portal deactivated.

We all stood there for a second letting everything sink in. Which was a lot.

"Hey," Jazz suddenly said, getting out attention. "They forgot the heart." She said while pointing to the jar.

...Damn it.

* * *

 **21N: Hope you like this chapter, put a lot of work into it. And thank you all who have fallowed, favored, and Reviewed.**

 **REVIWE, REVIWE, REVIWE~**


	4. Dancing with a Dragon P-1

_**KNight Wolf**_

 **Dancing with a Dragon P-1**

* * *

 **Danny's P.O.V**

I laughed a bit as Tucker slumped next to me after trying to ask some girls out for the upcoming school dance. Me, Sam, and Tucker were all having lunch outside because the lunch room was still going through some repairs.

It has been about a week since the 'Lunch Lady' (Stupid name) attacked. There was a memorial service for our lunch lady that died in the 'accident', calming the explosion killed her. We kept her heart in the weapon's vault at home, we couldn't give it back because it was filled with magic energy and it would raise too many questions, so we kept it.

Since I became a Guardian with the Observers, things have not changed that much. I got paid at the end of every week, if I think a supernatural being could be reformed I would send them to the Observers. If they were nothing more then a wild animal or if there was no other option... then I would end them.

I shook that that thought out of my head, can't think about that right. I was in school and having a 'normal' day, not one filled with monsters.

"Strike three Tuck?" I asked as I bit into my stack sandwich.

"Try strike 3000!" Tucker said as he slumped farther.

Sam just rolled her eyes. "I don't get what the big deal is about some stupid dance?"

Now it was my turn to roll my eyes a bit. "This may come as a shocker to you Sam, but some people like dances." I said with a grin.

"But there is no point," She said while throwing her hands in the air. "It's only about girls getting dolled up just for some guy, and for some guy showing off the girl he is with."

"Well it doesn't matter, because none of us are getting a date to that dance." Tucker said in depression.

I patted Tucker's back. "Don't worry Tucker, you'll find... Tucker... Tucker~." I said as I waved my hand in front of his drooling face.

Me and Sam fallowed his eye sight and saw what had him brain dead.

"Paulina~, Star~, Valerie~" Tucker said in a dreamy voice.

Paulina Sanchez, Star Ridley, and Valerie Gray. The hottest girls of Casper high and founding members of the A-Listers. The three girls were talking and walking to a tree, ignoring all the drooling guys that were falling over each other just staring at the girls.

Sam scoffed at them and rolled her eyes. "Oh great, the shallow trio is here." Sam said with a bitter voice. "Girls like that are a dime a dozen."

"Oh, someone is bitter about not being popular." I teased getting a light punch in the arm.

"Think again stripe," Sam said, using the nickname she gave me. "I don't need someone else to tell me I'm special." She said with a determine look in her.

Tucker then suddenly stood up from his chair and looked at the girls with some bravado. "I'm going to ask them out. Danny be my wing man."

"B-but my sandwich," I said lamely, but hey... it was a _damn_ good sandwich. "And I'm not really looking for a date to the dance right now."

"Oh don't worry," Tucker said while giving the girls a flirty grin. "There all for me."

Me and Sam both scoffed very loudly. "Tucker, you don't have enough game for half of _one_ of those girls." I said while shacking my head.

"Watch and learn Danny, watch and learn." Tucker then motioned me to fallow. "Come my wing man."

I sighed a bit as I put my sandwich. "Lets go see the _Master_ at work." I said as I fallowed my best friend.

Tucker made a B-line straight for the girls who were sitting by a tree. He then cleared his throat, getting there attention.

"Hello ladies." He said with a flirty smile. "I was hoping one of you would like to go to the dance with the Tuck-mister."

All the girls rolled there eyes at him. "Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm going with Dash." Paulina said while eating some yogurt.

"And I'm going with Kwan." Valerie said while eating a salad.

"I'm... I have someone in mind." Star said with her head in a math book. I could see the faintest blush on her checks.

Tucker slumped a little at that but still had a confident smile on. "Well if you change your mind..." He said with a little less confidence.

I patted his back as we walked back to Sam, I turned back and gave the girls a smile. But not before seeing something strange.

"Was Star's book upside down?"

* * *

 **Star's P.O.V**

I sighed and lowered my book as Danny and his friend walked away. I leaned against the tree and closed my eyes. "That was close." I muttered.

"Ahem." I heard someone next to me clear there trout.

I turned to see my best friends, Paulina and Valerie. Both were smirking at me with raised eyebrows.

"What?"

"What do you mean 'what' girl." Valerie said with a slight scoff. "I see that blush on your face." She said while pointing to my face, making me blush more.

"The only question is why." Paulina said as she leaned in closer to me. "So spill it, why is my best friend blushing like a little school girl?" She asked with a slight giddy tone.

I just turned my head away and scoffed a bit. "I don't know what your talking about." I said with a loud scoff but I was blushing like crazy.

"Star." Paulina said grabbing my attention. "Your book is upside down." She deadpanned at me.

Looking down I saw that my math book was upside down, making me blush even harder. I slowly turned the book right side up and gave a weak smile. "No it's not." I said lamely making the two's eyes role.

"Common Spill it." Valerie said while nudging my shoulder. "Tell us who is making you as red as your paints."

I just huffed and looked away, making the two of them pout.

"She started acting strange when those two guy came over," Paulina said slowly making me look back at her with wide eyes. She grind at me reaction. "You didn't seem interested in the one that was talking." She said slowly while trying to find a reaction on my face.

"But that guy behind him, what was his name, Danny." The name made me twitch slightly but it was caught by Valerie. "Aha!" She shouted while pointing at me.

I quickly shushed them and looked around to see if anyone was watching us.

"So, Danny huh." Paulina said with a grin on her face. "What made him catch your eye?"

I sighed, seeing know way out of this. "It's not just that he... caught my eye," I said while poking my fingers together. "We have... a little history." I finally grunted out.

The both gasped dramatically and scooted closer to me. "Tell us, Tell us, Tell us!" They both chanted together.

"Shhhh, keep it down will you." I said harshly. They zipped there lips but still had a big smile on there faces.

"Well are you going to tell us or what?" Valerie said leaning closer.

I sighed, seeing no way out off this. "Fine, I'll talk." I muttered getting a happy squeal out of both of them. "But you can't tell anyone." I said harshly.

"Hey, were practically sisters." Paulina said as she throw her arm around me. "Keeping secrets in high school is more common then air."

I took a deep breath and started to speak. "Remember that costume party Paulina throw in the beginning of the school year..."

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V- _Flashback_**

"This is going to be a great party!" Paulina said as she fixed her costume, which was a sexy red devil costume, with short red horns on her head and a short red dress. She, Star, and Valerie were all in her room fixing there costumers for the party.

"Of course it is, it's right when school starts." Valerie said as she put a bandanna on her head for her pirate costume, looking like a female Jack Sparrow. "Plus your hosting it, anyone who is anyone will be here."

"Let's just hope no one crashes it." Star said as she put her white mask on that covert the top of her face for her gothic doll costume, which was a black dress with a short skirt, black leggings with heals, and a small top hat on her head. "I heard Dash and his friends are dropping by, and so are some freshmen."

"Hey as long as no one makes me look bad or wreak my house, I don't care." Paulina said as she fixed her fake horns. "Now, let's party!"

About 30 minutes later the party went off with out a hitch. Everyone was in costumes and dancing to some music or talking with friends. Valarie was on the dance floor being the center of attention while Paulina and Star were off to the side getting drinks at the punch bowl.

"Valerie sure likes to move." Paulina said with an amusing.

"She has always been like that." Star said while taking a sip of her drink, which made her frown a bit. "Hey, dose this drink taste a little funny to you?"

Paulina looked at Star confused before taking a quick swig of her own drink. Her eyes widen and she spit it out right away. "Damn it, someone spiked the punch!" She said while glaring at the bowl.

Star snapped her fingers and nodded. "That's it, I thought I recognized it." Star said before taking another sip, getting a shocked looked out of Paulina. "Oh don't look at me like that, this is nothing compared to what my dad gave me."

"You dad lets you drink?" Paulina said in near disbelief.

Star shook her head. "Scotch during really stressful times and wine during formal events. But never too often."

Paulina could only nod at her friend before going back to the party. A minute later, Dash came up in football costume.

"Hey Paulina, this is great party." He then swaggered his way next. "But you thing you could throw me a, _privet_ party." He said while throwing his arm around her.

Paulina gave a deadpan look to Dash before pinching his hand that was on her shoulder and pushing him away. She then looked to Star and gave her a smile.

"Hey I'm going to go dance, want to join me." Paulina asked Star how shook her head while looking away.

"No, you go, I'll stay here and... man the punch bowl." Star said with a sheepish smile before leaning in closer. "You know I'm not the best at dancing." She whispered to her best friend.

Paulina nodded and patted Star's shoulder before going to Valerie. Dash just stared at her before giving a flirty grin to Star.

"Hey baby, want to have a fun time with a super star." Dash said while leaning closer to Star.

Star was shocked at what Dash had said, not for the flirting, but that he didn't recognized her. "Don't you recognize me?" Star asked to make sure her suspicions were right.

Dash leaned a little closer making Star lean back a bit. "No... but that doesn't have to stop us from having a good time."

Star simple put a finger on Dash's chest... and pushed him back. "Thanks, but your not my type."

"Oh don't be like that, how many chances to you have to be with a super star." Dash said while trying to snake his arm around Star.

"Not a lot, too bad there's no 'super star' here." A snarky voice said.

Both Star and Dash turned to see who that snarky voice belong to. The person was a guy in a mummy costume, only this one was warring jeans and a open black leather jacket with his chest covered in bandages. He also had his face covered in bandages, only showing his baby blue eyes, mouth, and hair which was half white. What was most interesting was the silver chain around his neck that had the head of a wolf.

"What was that." Dash growled at the person.

The person ignored Dash and went to the punch blow. "I'm saying your not a 'super star'."

Dash was growling louder and clenching his fist. "You want a pounding freak. Get out of here and let me get back to talking to this chick."

The person pored himself a drink and glared at Dash. "I think you could get farther with a girl if you didn't force yourself on her and didn't call her a 'chick'."

The two glared so harshly at each other you could see sparks, and Star could feel a fight about to start. Thinking fast and how to kill two birds with one stone, Star grabbed the mummy guy's arm and hold him closely. This got the guys to look at her in shock.

"Hey... David, you finally found me, where were you?" Star asked while giving 'David' a big smile.

'David' stared at Star for a second before nodding slowly. "I just got here not to long ago. It was hard to find you in this place." He said with a smile. He then turned to Dash and gave a slight glare. "Would you mind leaving, your killing the mood."

Dash was still looking at the two in shock before huffing and walking away. Not even 10 seconds later he was already flirting with some girls.

'David' then turned to Star, who let go of his arm, and gave her a playful smirk. "So I found you huh?"

Star gave a small chuckle and rubbed the back of her head. "I thought it was the best way for you guys not to fight."

"Smart." He said and was about to take a sip of his drink.

"Umm, that might not be a good idea." Star said as a warning, making 'David' lower the cup and raise an eyebrow at her. "Someone spiked the punch." She said while taking a sip.

'David' took this as a challenge and took a sip of his own drink without flinching. "Well they didn't spike it hard enough." He said with a smirk.

Star laughed before high-fiving 'David'. "Nice one David." Star felt nice not acting like her usual self in front of someone who was not her best friend.

"You do know my name is not 'David' right." He said making Star blush that she still didn't know his name. "It's Danny."

* * *

 **Star's P.O.V- _Present_**

I let out a bit of breath after telling a the long story. Both of my friends were looking at me with raised eyebrows.

"That's it?" Valerie asked, a little disappointed.

I rolled my eyes a bit at them. "No that's not it, there still more." I said, getting a sigh of relief out of my best friends. "Your too into this story." I said while rolling my eyes.

"Can you blame us." Paulina said in a giddy voice. "It's like something out of a romance show."

"I am a little surprised that no one recognized you though." Valerie said with a slightly confused look.

I let out a small chuckle. "You and me both, it was... a bit reliving, you know."

Paulina and Valerie could only nod a bit at that. Our lives were a little more complicated then others, being popular and trying to maintain your grades in school is not easy. Especially with our... secrets.

"Well any way, get back to the story." Paulina said with a big smile.

I sighed a bit but nodded. "Well me and Danny started talking..."

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V- _Flashback_**

In the costume party everyone was dancing and having a good time. In the back, Star and Danny were talking to each other and having a good time. She haven't told Danny her name and said it made her feel mysterious, when actually it made her feel a little free.

"So doll," Danny said, using the name he came up with for her. "How did you get so good at drinking?"

It was true, Star was on her 5th cup and she was only a little bused, Danny quit after 3.

Star shrugged. "My dad was always a little more free while raising me." He said while finishing her drink. "One of the perks of having a dad as a writer I guess."

Danny chuckled. "Well maybe you should slow down a bit, I can see you blushing a bit under that mask." Danny said while pointing to her rosy face.

Star but a hand on her cheek and felt it was a little hot and she did feel a little dizzy. "Yeah, looks like I'm done."

"Well you look better then that guy." Danny said while pointing to a guy that was laying in his own puke, but had a big smile on his face.

The two laughed at the guy misfortune a bit, but hey it was funny. Danny then looked at Star and squinted at her.

"Hey doll," Danny said, getting the girls attention. "How many fingers am I holding?" He asked while bringing his hand up.

Star scoffed a bit at this. "3, and why are you asking me this?"

"Sorry, you just seemed a little tipsy." Danny said with a shrug.

Star huffed before standing up and walking in a straight line, but a little wobbly, in front of Danny before turning to her and putting a hand on her hip. "Did that seem _tipsy_ to you?" She asked with a smirk.

The mummy put his hands up with a small, nervous, grin on his face. "Hey, just worried."

The doll smiled slightly before walking back to her seat. "Well don't worry, I can handle my- Whow!" Star said as a big guy bumped into her, making her land on her butt.

"Sorry!" The person who knocked down Star said before going back to the party.

"Are you ok?" Danny asked right behind her making Star's head wipe back.

That is when Star realized she had not fallen on the floor, but on Danny's lap. The doll girl would of had a blush on her face if not for the alcohol in her system. But when Star looked closer at Danny she notice a faint red beneath his bandages, making her smile a bit.

"I'm fine," She said before putting her arms behind around Danny's neck. "Now."

This got a shocked look out of the young mummy. "U-um-umm, what?" He manage to sputter out, but was blushing harder.

"Well, I came to a party to have a great time," Star said before leaning closer to Danny, moving her butt in the proses. "And in the end I found a great guy."

Star was so close that Danny could feel her breath on his lips. The feeling of her butt so close to his crouch was also pushing him as well. So Danny leaned foreword and smashed his lips onto hers. Star was a bit caught off by the sudden kiss, but it did feel nice for her so she didn't stop him.

Danny snaked his arms around her waist and brought her closer. He then lightly put his tongue on her lips asking for entrains. A moment later she parted her lips and both tongues entered each others mouth making them taste each other.

Felling a little hotter Danny started to rub Star back and brought her a little closer. This caused the girl to put her hands on his chest, finding a pleasant surprise under the bandages.

'H-he's so toned.' Star thought in surprise. He wasn't over muscular like all of the jocks in school, but defiantly in shape. This pleased the young blond.

Suddenly, Danny started sucking on Star's tongue getting a surprised yelp then a pleasant moan.

"Yeah, you go man!" A voice suddenly shouted, snapping the young teens out of there make out session.

They turned to see several eyes on the pair, some with grins on there faces, others with envois look on there faces.

"Do you mind." Danny said in a annoyed voice.

That got everyone to look away, but you could still see a large portion looking out of the corner of there eyes. The two teens sighed but did not separate.

"Well that killed the mood." Danny grumbled.

The doll could only nod and grumble as well. She made no move to get up from her spot, but with everyone watching it was killing the mood. That's when Star had an idea. Grabbing Danny's hand Star pulled him out of his chair, getting a confused look out of him.

"Since this place is too crowded," Star said as she started to pull the mummy to a closed door in the back. "Let's go somewhere more 'privet'."

Dragging the confused Danny with her, Star made her way to the back door before pulling out a key and quickly opening it. The door let to a hallway and Star quickly closed it before anyone could notice, blocking out the loud music.

"Were did you get that key?" Danny asked.

Looking at Danny, Star gave a playful wink and put the key away. "I have friends in high places." She said before pulling him to one of the guest bedrooms. It was a simple room with a queen size bed and dressers, nothing much.

The doll girl quickly closed the door and wasted no time tackling Danny to the bed, smashing her lips on his. It was Danny's turn to be caught off guard by the forward ness, but it was welcome feeling. They quickly shoved there tongues into each others mouths and started to swap saliva. Danny then took his tongue out of her mouth and started to lightly bight on her lower lip, getting a pleasant moan out of her.

"You have really cute moans." Danny said suddenly, getting a bigger blush out of the girl.

Star then rubbed Danny's chest with her hands. "And you have a hot bod." She whispered in his ear, getting a low grown out of the young man, much to her delight.

One again the two teens slammed there mouths onto each other and started to kiss one another hungrily. Both loving the feeling of one another.

* * *

 **Star's P.O.V- _Present_**

I was blushing like crazy as I stopped again. Looking at my friends I saw there cheeks also had a pink tint on there faces, but they were still smiling.

"Wow, hard to believe you of all people could be so forward with someone." Paulina said in a teasing voice, making me blush even more. "Our little Star is growing up."

"Yeah, you never do that kind of thing, so what made you?" Valerie said with a smirk.

I shrugged at the two. "I don't know, he was nice and looked kind of cute, it just happen."

"Yeah, in my house." Paulina grumbled a bit. "I locked those doors so no one could do anything... they shouldn't." She finished a little lamely.

I couldn't help but rub the back of my head a little sheepishly and give a small laugh. "Oh lighten up Paulina," Valerie said giving Paulina a light push. "Star _just_ had a make out session with a guy, no big deal."

Now I was getting even more nervous on what Valerie just said. I started to laugh nervously and look away a bit. "U-umm actually," I said getting there attention. "There was a little... more then... just kissing..." I managed to sputter out.

Both of my friends looked at me confused. "What do you... mean... more..." Paulina said slowly before her face her face morphed into shock. "No~... you didn't." She said in complete disbelief. "In my house!"

Now it was Valerie that was the only one confused, looking between me and Paulina for answers. But I saw her face slowly morph into shock as well. "W-wait, wait, wait, you mean you and him-" I quickly throw my hand over her mouth, stopping her before anyone heard us.

My face was redder then a chary, but I kept a calm expression. "Yes." I said simply as I pulled my hand back.

They both had shocked looks on there faces. No one talked for a full minute and we just stat there, taking it all in.

"You and he really-"

"Yes." I said again, not wanting to stay in this conversation long.

"So your no longer a-"

"Yes."

We were quiet for a good minute before Valerie looked at me with a serious face. "He didn't for-"

"No!" I nearly shouted, looking at my friend in shock, they jumped back a bit at me raising my voice. "No it was nothing like that, we were both caught in the moment." I said with a slight blush.

Valerie nodded, giving me a sorry look. "Sorry, it's just... I worry about you."

I nodded at gave my friends a quick hug. When we parted I notice Paulina had a bigger blush on her face and started to play with her fingers.

"U-umm, Star," She said, getting my and Valerie's attention. "C-can I ask, how was it?"

We all blushed harder at that, but now Valerie was looking at me the same as Paulina. I looked back and forth between my friends and again I saw no way out of this.

With a sigh and a larger blush on my face I began to speak. "F-fine, I'll tell you, but only ones." I said getting a nervous smile out of them. "Well here's what happened..."

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V- _Flashback_**

 **Warning: Lemon/Sex/The Good Stuff/ What 50% of you came here to read.**

As Star and Danny continued to swap saliva, Star started to feel hotter. She was sitting on Danny's lap as there tongues rolled around one another. Putting a hand on the young man's chest, Star couldn't help but feel him up, running her hands on his abs. Her little top hat fell off her head and hit the floor, but she could care less.

During this whole thing, Danny was running his hands through Star's back feeling her curves through the costume. Feeling bold, Danny pulled his mouth away and started to kiss down Star's neck, giving her small love bight. He then slid his hands down her back and started to feel her butt. It was plump and soft, but also firm.

Star was moaning softly at what Danny was doing to her. She has kissed guys before but never like this, this was new for the young girl and she would be lying if she said she didn't like it. Unknown to her she was subconsciously rolling her hips on his crotch.

"Danny~" She moaned softly before she smashed her lips on his again and was kissing him hungrily.

Suddenly a spark of pleasure ran up Star's and Danny's spin, making them both yelp. They both separated and looked down with wide eyes. Right on Danny crouch was a very noticeable bulge in his pant, which was close to Star's 'special' area as well.

They both were silent as they stared at each other. Before Danny could even comment Star smashed her lips onto Danny's and Started to kiss him again. She started to grind her hips lightly on the bulge, getting a pleasant moans out of both of them.

"Doll... wait," Danny managed to grunt out. She pulled away from Danny looking at him confused. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, getting a nod out of her, but he was not completely convinced. "How drunk are you?"

"Drunk enough I know I want to do this, not so drunk you should feel guilty about taking advantage." Star said quickly.

Danny stared at her for a moment before shrugging. "That's the perfect amount." He said before kissing her hungrily again.

Danny quickly took off his leather jacket and throw it off the bed, while Star kicked off her heals. Thinking fast Danny then flipped Star over making him on top and her on the bottom, but she didn't mind. His hands quickly went up and fondled her breast, making her moan into the kiss. He then grabbed the top of her costume and pulled it down, making her breast bounce out.

They were a modest size C-cups with perky pink nipples that were hard. Danny started to fondle the bare breast making Star moan louder, breaking the kiss.

"Oh Danny~, That feels good." Star moaned out.

Feeling more bold, Danny started to trail kisses down Star's jaw line and her neck. He then latched his mouth onto her nipple and started to lightly bight it while rolling the other one between his fingers. Star's back arched and she squeezed her eyes shut. She could feel a pleasure building up and she new what was coming.

"D-Da-Danny, I... I'm going... to-" Star's back arched as her eyes rolled to the back of her head a bit and then she screamed. "Ahhh!"

A warm liquid escaped out of Star's panty's as she flopped back to the bed, her face flushed and she panting slightly. Danny looked down at her confused before looking down farther and noticing a wet stain on her skirt.

"Did you just cum?" Danny couldn't help but ask, a proud smirk on his face.

Star looked away in embarrassment, a rosy blush on her cheeks. "Well this it my first time." She muttered. She has rubbed one a couple of times in her life, but she never did it too often.

Danny looked at Star in shock, a slight blush appearing on his face now. He then smiled at Star and gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be genital." He said, making Star even more embarrassed. "If it makes you feel better, this is my first time to." Danny confessed, getting a shocked look out Star.

Running his hands up and down her thighs, which made Star shiver, Danny grabbed her white panty's and pulled them down before throwing them off to the side. He then pulled up her skirt and got a good look at her pussy, which was leaking some juices onto the bed. Her pussy's lips were slightly puffy and she had a small patch of blond hair above it.

Leaning forward Danny took a big lick from top to bottom, making Star moan and grip the sheets tightly. He then used his fingers to part her lower lips, making more juices pore out. Sticking his tongue into her pussy, Danny started to swirl his tongue around in her.

Star throw her hands on the back of Danny's head and started to grind her hips on his face. "Ahh, this feels so good!" Star moaned out. She then took one hand and started to fondle her own breast, increasing the pleasure.

As Danny moved his tongue in and out off Star, he notice her clitoris. He leaned up and started to suck on the little clit lightly, making Star's back arch.

"Danny, I going to c-cum!" Star screamed out. If there was not a party with loud music and people going on, Star would of been likely heard by everyone, but that thought had never crossed the two's mind.

Seeing she was going to climax soon, Danny stuck his middle finger into Star's pussy and started to lightly bite her clit. It was not even 10 seconds later before Star grabbed Danny's face and shoved it into her pussy before climaxing. She gave a silent scream as Danny lapped up her juices from her, prolonging the orgasm. She tasted sweet with a tiny bit of sour.

After she finally calmed down from the instance orgasm Danny stat up and smiled at her. "I take you felt good."

Star could only nod a bit dumbly, her mind fogged by the intense pleasure. She then looked down and saw a very noticeable bulge in Danny's pants. "Well looks like my body gets a nice reaction out of you." She said with a flirty wink.

Putting her hand on his bulge, Star felt a heat come off his crotch. She pushed Danny onto the bed, switching places with him and leaned down to his bulge. Undoing his paints, Danny kicked them off only leaving him in his boxers and bandages on. Star leaned in closer to the tent in Danny's boxers and pulled them off.

The last thing Star expected was to be hit in the cheek. Surprised, Star leaned back and stared in shock.

Danny's cock was 10 inches long and 1 and a half inches wide. It was a bit curved and twitching a bit. He had no body hair on him, and was giving off a musky smell that only turned Star on more.

'Why is he this big!?" Star thought in shock before shaking her head a little.

Wrapping her hand around Danny's erection, Star marveled at the heat it was giving off and how hard it was. She started to pump slowly, getting pleasant groans out of Danny. Gaining some confidence from his reaction she put her other hand on his cock and started to jerk him off faster, making Danny throw his head back.

"T-that feels amazing." Danny groaned out.

Star couldn't help but fell a little proud at the way she was making Danny feel. She increased her pace and soon started to see a white liquid come out of his tip. Star knew enough from sex-Ed to know it was pre-cum. Felling kinky and with a mind clouded with lust, she leaned forward and liked the tip causing Danny to buck his hips.

Swirling her tongue around the head, Star continued to jerk Danny off and tasted his pre-cum. It was a bit salty with a musky smell and taste. She could not say she hated it, she did like the smell of it a bit, but she would never admit to liking it... too much.

"Doll, I'm going to cum soon." Danny grunted out. It still amazed Danny how he was having sex with a girl he just met at a party, and he still didn't know her name. But she was hot as fuck.

Moving on instinct, Star wrapped her breast around Danny's erection and started to lightly suck on his cock's head. Moving her tits around Danny's cock and moving her tongue around his head, which caused him to buck his hips more, moving his cock in and out of her mouth.

"I-I'm cumming!" Danny shouted as he shoved his cock into Star's mouth and released his load.

Star's eyes widen at the sudden flow of cum in her mouth, there was so much that her cheeks puffed up a bit and spilled out of her mouth before it stopped. It was very hot and had a musky smell that seemed to make Star even hotter. Seeing there was no way to get rid of the cum, Star did the one thing she thought she never do, she swallowed.

She felt the his hot cum flowed down her throat and into her stomach. Ones it was all gone she gasped for air and panted, feeling her entire body unbelievably hot like never before. Especially her lower area.

Danny was on his on his back, panting from the intense orgasm. He jerked off before, what guy hasn't, but he never had one like this. Feeling a pair of hands on his chest Danny soon came face to face with the girl that just blow his mind. Some how she still had her white mask on, which made her a little hotter.

"So do you want to stop, or keep going?" He asked, putting his hands on her waist.

Star was about to answer when she felt something poke her butt. Already knowing what it was, Star gave a flirty smile to Danny and bounced her hips a bit, making Danny's erection hit her cheeks.

"I think I got my answer." Star said as she sat back and started to rub her pussy onto Danny's cock.

She lifted her self up and rested the head of his erection right on her enters. Just as she was about to put it in, but Danny stopped her. "Wait." He said while putting his hands up. Star started to feel worried that she might of been to forward with him, but soon she looked confused as Danny reached over to his paints and pulled out his wallet.

Reaching inside, he pulled out a small plastic square with a ring inside. A Condom. "I would rather be safe then sorry." He said with a small chuckle.

As Danny was about to open the small plastic when Star put a hand on his, stopping him. "Lucky for you I am more prepared." She said getting confused look from Danny. "I'm on the pill." She added, getting a small 'oh' from Danny.

Star pulled off her shirt and skirt, leaving her completely naked, except for the mask and leggings. She rested the head of his erection on her entrance again, feeling the intense heat it was giving off. As Star lowed herself she had to grit her teeth a bit at how much it was stretching her out. The most that has ever been in her was only her finer.

Finally Star came to a stop when she felt Danny's cock hit something in her, her hymen. They looked into each others eyes and eye they were both a little nervous. Danny rested his hands on her hips, sat up, and gave her an encouraging kiss.

"Do you want it to be fast or slow?" Danny asked.

Star was silent for a moment before looking at Danny. "Fast." She said in a whisper, which made Danny nod.

He picked Star up until only his tip was still in her entrance before slamming her down. Star let out a painful yelp and held Danny close, she subconsciously bit into his shoulder and draw a little blood. She had tears running down her face, never before had she felt such pain. Danny didn't move and just started to rub her butt and breast, trying to ease the pain. Her pussy was extremely tight, like a hand was almost trying to crush his dick, it also felt warm not hot like what he'd been told, but it felt amazing none the less. After a few moments Star's breathing started to settle and she looked to Danny.

"I'm going to move now." She said, still feeling a little embarrassed and pain. But then she notice Danny stair at her stomach with wide eyes. Fallowing his line of sight Star saw the last thing she ever expected. "Oh shit."

Right below Star's navel was a very noticeable bulge that was twitching ever so often. It didn't take a rocket scientist to tell what happened. Danny had shoved his cock so fare into Star pussy that he entered her womb and was pushing against the other side.

"... Do you want to still keep going?" Danny asked, still staring at the bulge. 'That is so hot.'

Star shook her head a little and put her hands on Danny's shoulders. She lifted herself up making the bulge disappear before going back down. She kept a steady pace, bouncing up and down on his lap while giving low moans. Danny was marveling at how tight, warm, and wet she felt, the whole thing was amazing.

Danny then notice Star's breast that were bouncing, he reached a hand up and fontal one while sucking on the nipple to the other. Star stopped and throw her head back with a moan, throwing her arms around his neck.

"Fuck that feels amazing!" Star nearly screamed.

Danny let go of Star's breast and grabbed her ass and gave it a good squeeze, making her give a long moan. The two simultaneously moved there hips moving there hips.

"D-Da-Danny, I'm-" Star didn't even get to finish as her body shook. "CUMMMMING!" She screamed a warm liquid covered Danny's erection.

Star slumped forward onto Danny, her whole body was shaking and she nearly had a fuck silly face on. But then she notice something, leaning back she saw Danny's cock was still in her and very much hard.

"Umm, did you... cum" Star asked in embracement.

Danny looked away with a small chuckle and rubbed the back of his head. "Yeah... no." He was close though, he could feel his cock pulse inside of her.

Star looked at Danny in shock before sighing a bit. "I can barley move right now." She said getting a sad sigh from Danny. But she confused him when she flipped him over, with Danny on top and her on the bottom. "So your going to do all the work." She said, giving Danny a lusty smirk. She then leaned forward and whispered into his ear. "Please be gentle." She said in a teasing voice, almost asking for the opposite.

Something seemed to snap in Danny, something primal. Combine a hot chick who was willing for a young man who was about to cum to go rough on her and said chick acting sexy as hell, anyone would snap. Danny gave an almost animalistic growl and pulled his cock out of Star before he slammed back into her with full force.

Star throw her head back with wide eyes, she new she teased Danny a little but she didn't thing he would start pounding her like crazy. Although she would be lying if she said it didn't feel amazing. Star was griping the sheets with all her strength as she felt her eyes role into the back of her head as she screamed.

"Oh fuck-shit, Danny!" Star moaned out as her body rocked with each thrust. "Your going to break me!" She screamed as she had another orgasm, but that didn't stop Danny's thrusts one bit.

"Well do you want me to stop?" Danny growled, not in a threatening way but was trying to hold back from cumming as he trusted his hips. He look down and smirked when he saw Star with a complete fuck silly face, her tongue was loped out of her mouth and her eyes were rolled in the back of her head, but she had a big smile on her face. "I'll take that as a no!" Danny shouted as she started to thrust faster.

Danny know he was going to cum soon so he stopped for a second, pulled Star's legs up and put them on his shoulder. As soon as he was done Danny started to thrust faster into Star's pussy. Star was doing something between a scream and a moan.

"Yes! That's it! Don't stop!" Star screamed as she throw her arms around Danny, bringing the two closer. "Ah! I'm going to cum!"

"I'm going to cum too!" Danny shouted as his thrust soon became blears.

Giving one final thrust, the two teens scream as they came together. Danny came straight into Star's womb making it expand a little. Star's body was shaking from the intense pleasure, never in her life did she think sex could be so mind blowing. Her mind felt heavy and she was feeling sleepy as well. Danny was painting, taking deep breaths of air, he slowly pulled out of Star and fell next to her.

The two just lay there and breath, taking everything in. They looked at each other before Danny leaned in and kissed Star on the lips, surprising her, but she did not pull back. The two sighed as they scooted closer together and let sleep take over.

 **End Of Lemon**

* * *

Star soon woke up with a pounding headache. She looked around and saw a clock that said it was 12:47 AM, she could hear music and talking in the distance telling her the party was still going on. Her mind was still a bit clouded and she was trying to remember why she was in this room. Then she heard a grown next to her, making her freeze.

Slowly turning, Star saw the back of a naked person right next to her, who still had bandages on his body and arms. That's when she remembered what she did, she had sex with Danny, a guy she barley knew, in her best friends house, while drinking. If word got out about what happened she would be the definition of screwed. Her life could be over.

"Crap, crap, crap." Star muttered to herself, panicking. She tried to look for her cloths but didn't find them. Looking across the room, she paled at what she saw, her white mask was right next to the door. "Shit!"

Unfortunately she said that a little to loudly. Danny sat up slowly with a grown, making Star freeze like a dear caught in the head lights. The two slowly turned to each other and Star saw Danny's bandages were not on his face for the first time.

The two instantly recognized each other as Star Ridley, one of the most popular girl in school, and Danny Fenton, a freshmen who is the enemy to Dash. In this situation, Star's social life could very well end while Danny's would sky rocket if word got out. Both realized this and started to feel unbelievably worried.

To defuse this situation, Danny did the only thing that came to mind. "Sup Star."

* * *

 **Star's P.O.V- _Present_**

Ok, the other times I was a little red, now I was the definition- no the embodiment of red. I was so embarrassed at telling the story that I pulled my hands into may face. I looked through my fingers to see my best friends with red faces as well looking at me in shock and disbelief.

"...Wow... who know you change so much when having sex." Valerie could not help but joke, although her blush did not go down.

"Shut up," I said with a glare. "I was tipsy and horny, and he was cute, sue me." Valerie just put her hands up in defense.

"It's still hard to believe you did it with him." Paulina said in amazement. "Hell I thought you would lose your virginity when you got married."

I couldn't help but look down a bit in shame. "Do... do you think less of me?" I couldn't help but ask.

My friends heads wiped to the side and looked at me in shock. "What, no, no, no way in hell Star." Valerie said right in my face. "Look, your our best friend, hell were like sisters. We would never think less of you."

"Yeah, we're just... shocked is all." Paulina said as she pulled me into a hug. "But we would never see you as less."

It felt like a giant weight was lifted off my shoulders as I hugged my friends. "Thanks guy."

After we separated things were lighter, but we were still blushing from the story. "So, what happened next?" Paulina asked.

I sighed a bit and leaned back onto the tree. "Well I begged Danny to keep what happened quiet and he agreed, didn't even ask for anything." I told them. "We left the party and I've been kinda avoiding him since."

"But you like him, why don't you ask him out?" Valerie asked with a raised brow.

I sighed. "You know how I feel about dating... normal people." I said while slouching a bit. "Plus I still feel a little awaked around him."

"I'm not saying you make him your boyfriend, just ask him out to the dance." Valerie then grabbed my hand and started to pull me up. "Common!"

I could just look at my friend in confusion. "Wait, were are we going?"

"To Danny." Valerie said with a smile, a evil smile. "Your going to ask him to the dance."

I looked at my friends in shock but I know there was no way out of this. "Fine." I muttered with a blush on my face.

As we walked back into school Paulina suddenly looked at me. "So was the reason you were walking with a limp the next day because of Danny." Paulina said in a teasing voice.

She really know how to make me red, because I was again. "S-shut up!" I shouted and started to walk faster.

Both of my friends giggled at my reaction as we walked back to school.

* * *

 **Danny's P.O.V**

I was putting my books away in my locker as I tried to comfort Tucker. "Look Tuck, you'll find a date to the dance, so don't worry."

"Danny, I literally asked every girl in school that was going to the dance!" He said while throwing his hands in the air. "And they all said no!"

Sam just rolled her eyes at Tucker. "Tucker, the dance doesn't matter, so what if you don't go, Danny and I are not going."

"But Sam I want to go," Tucker said with a slight slouch. "I hardly get to spend time with pretty girls."

Sam's eye twitch and she looked Tucker right in the face. "Am I not a pretty girl?" She said with a glare.

Tuckers eyes widen and he took a step back in shock. "I-I um-you..."

"Answer faster, answer faster." I warned Tucker while closing my locker.

He stammered for a few seconds before answering. "Your pretty in your own way?" Tucker said as if not sure, making Sam glare harder.

"Answer better, answer better." I deadpan at my friend. Suddenly like a light bulb, an idea came to me. "Hey, why don't you two go to the dance together." I said making the two look at me surprised.

"But Sam's... Sam," Tucker said with an uneasy look, but got a nod out of said girl. "It would be kind of weird to go on a date with a friend."

"But that's it, you two could just go as friends." I said pointing at them. "No kissing, no date, just two friends having a good time. So, what do you say."

Both my friends looked unsure, they looked at each other and Tucker shrugged. "I don't really see a problem, do you?" Tucker asked.

Sam just gave a small huff but cracked a smirk. "Well it's better then being some guys trophy girl. Alright I'm in." Sam said then looked to me. "Are you coming too?"

I shrugged, not really knowing. "Maybe, if I get a date that is." I said.

"Hey Danny!" Someone called out my name from behind me.

Turning around, I was surprise to see Paulina, Valerie, and Star, who was being pulled by Valerie. They walked towards me and I could just feel Sam getting annoyed, but she did not say anything.

"Listen Danny, Star has something to ask you." Valerie said as she pushed Star in front of me, who was blushing a bit. "I'll see you guy's later, I'm going to meet up with Kwan." She said before waling away.

Star was looking nervous and had a slight blush on her cheeks, but she wasn't the only one. Ever since that party I couldn't help but feel nervous around Star.

"H-hey Star, what's up?" I asked and tried to give her a smile, trying to ease the tension.

That seemed to work as she relaxed a bit. "I... I was wondering if you were interested in... going to the dance with me?" Star asked with a blush on her face.

I was shocked at what she asked, and I was not the only one. Sam and Tucker's jaws dropped at what Star said and I could not really blame them.

I gave Star a smile and nodded. "Yes Star, I would lov-" Unfortunately I was cut off when a hand came out of nowhere and pushed me to my friends.

In front of me was the top bully and all around jackass of Casper high, Dash. "Hey ladies, I see you have a loser problem." Dash said in a arrogant voice making me glare at him. "But don't worry, I'll protect you."

All the girls glared at Dash, but Star's seemed to be the most heated. "Dash, we were in the middle of a conversation!" Paulina said while glaring at Dash, who looked confused.

"What could you want from this loser?" Dash asked as he pointed his thumb at me.

"For you information asshole, Star was asking me out to the dance." I said, making Dash look at me.

He snorted and started to laugh a bit. "Yeah right, why would any girl ask a white hair freak like you out." Dash said with a shit eating smirk.

Before I could say anything Paulina stepped forward and glared at Dash. "Dash, if you don't want to end up dateless for the dance, walk away right now." Paulina said in a low voice that made Dash take a step back.

Dash looked at me and Paulina before putting his hands into his jacket. "Fine, I'll pick you up later." He muttered before turning to me and flipping me off. "Later you loser freak." He said before walking off.

Paulina side as Dash left. "I need to go," She said before leaning to Star. "Good luck." She whispered before walking away.

I looked back at Star and saw she was a little flustered. "Sorry about that, Dash can be an asshole... all the time."

I could not help but chuckle, getting a smile out off Star. "Don't worry, I notice his personality."

"A baby could recognize that jackass's arrogance." Sam said, getting a small laugh out of me and Star.

I turned to Star and gave her a smile. "As I was saying before, I would love to go to the dance with you."

Star grow a big smile on her face. "Ok, will we meet you at the dance or will you pick me up?"

"I'll pick you up, Jazz can lend me her car." I said getting a surprised look out of her.

"You can drive?" She asked in shock. I nodded and she stated to fidget a bit. "Umm... could I ask you for a favor then?"

"Here we go." Sam grumbled behind me, but I put my hand up stopping her.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You see I was wondering if you could drive Paulina to the dance as well... and... well." He looked a bit uneasy asking me, but I got the picture.

"Dash." I deadpan, making Star slump a bit. I took a breath and let it out slowly. "If you can keep his mouth shut, I will drive you and your friends." I said with a small smile.

Star looked completely surprised, but happy none the less. She jumped up and gave me a big hug. "Thanks Danny." She said before kissing my cheek. She pulled back and had a big blush on her cheeks, and a small smile. "Pick me up by 8 ok. bye." She said before walking away.

I just waved a bit dumbly and held a hand to my cheek were she kissed. Turning around I see Sam giving me a hard stare and Tucker with his jaw on the floor.

"Dude, you just got a date with Star, one of the hottest girls in school!" Tucker practically shouted. "And she kissed you on the cheek!"

I gave a small laugh and started to walk away with them. "Yeah, so it looks like I'll be going to the dance as well. Thinks look like there getting fun."

Not even two seconds later a hand grabs my shoulder and turns me around, coming face to face with a stern looking Lancer. "Mr. Fenton, I was told by... and anatomies person that you were harassing them and some young ladies."

I looked behind Lancer and saw Dash with a smug grin not even 20 feet away.

"Hold on a minute, Danny was only talking to those girls, and they came up to him." Sam said, defending me.

Lancer was quiet for a moment before speaking. "That may be, but there has been some question about your behavior recently." He then pulled out a paper that had 'Notice' on the top and handed it to me. "I think it's time for me to have a talk with your parents." He said before walking away.

I looked at the paper and just stared at it. I said the only thing that came to mind. "... Crap."

"Well look at the bright side," Tucker said while patting my shoulder. "It can't get any worse right."

I slowly turned to Tucker with wide eyes. "Tucker, things can always get worse."

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V**

In a empty ally were no one ever enters, there was a slight pick up in the wind, throwing trash around. Then the wind grow stronger and stronger, almost forming a tornado before it stopped. There was a blue flash and a portal appeared right in the middle of the ally.

A second latter a figure tumbled out of the portal, the figure was warring a black clock and panting heavily. It brought up a hand that was holding a golden amulet with a green gem in the center.

"Must get... away." The figure said, giving a painful grunt as the portal closed. "Before _she_ finds me." The figure lifted it's hand and a magic circle appeared, and like that the figured disappeared in the wind.

Not even 10 minutes later the portal opens again, and this time a figure walked out. The figure looked around before bringing a red gem.

"I must find the nearest Guardian for help." The figure said in a feminine voice. "If I don't, this city and the Dragon kingdom may fall."

* * *

 **21N: OH. MY. GOD. I am so so so so so sorry I am late. Thinks have been hectic at home and this chapter is pretty long. I hope to write more often then this.**

 **P.S: First time writing lemon, so I hope you like it. Not a lot of Star x Danny's out there, especially lemon wise.**


	5. Dancing with a Dragon P-2

_**KNight Wolf**_

 **Dancing with a Dragon P-2**

* * *

 **Danny's P.O.V**

"Mr. Lancer is an ass." Sam grumbled with a sour look on your face. "You literally did nothing and now you have to have a meeting with your parents later."

I sighed and nodded my head in agreement. We were currently in the food court of the only mall in Amity, it was either this place or the poorly named 'Nasty Burger'. After school was over me, Sam, and Tucker decided to hang out here until I went home and told my parents about the notice.

"My parents will understand if I explain it to them, and my sister will back me up." I said with a frustrated sigh. "It's just so damn annoying!"

Tucker reached over and patted me on the shoulder. "I feel you man, I really do."

Sam let out a sigh and waived her hand in front of her. "Let's change the subject." She then gave me a sour look. "So why did you agree to go to the dance with Star?"

I shrugged at her. "Why not, I didn't have a date and I think we'll have a good time."

Sam didn't look the least bit convinced. "But Danny, what if she is just using you?" She exclaimed with a frown. "She's an A-Lister Danny, she could be using you to get a ride to the dance for her and her friends." She said remembering what Star asked me.

"Common Sam, it's not like Danny is giving Star anything major." Tucker said with a smirk. "Plus I don't think Star would kiss Danny just for a ride."

Sam's frown fell a bit but it still held. "I'm not convinced, She could be up to something. Pretty girls always are."

"Why are you so down on them," I said while raising my hands. "So there pretty it's not a crime."

"Looks are deceiving Danny." Sam said in a low tone while pointing at me.

Ok, I'm having enough of this. "Sam look at me." I said with a serious voice. She look surprised but didn't say anything. "I need you to trust me to make my own decisions. If Star is trying to use me then I'll find out."

"But-"

"No but's." I cut her off. "Besides, I doubt Star would try to use me in any way."

Sam looked ready to argue but Tucker but a hand on her shoulder. "Sam, I know how much you don't trust the A-Listers, but you should trust Danny." Tucker said making Sam slump forward.

"I just don't want my friend getting hurt." She said a slightly down tone.

'Almost like Jazz.' I thought with a smile. "Look there is always a chance in life I could get hurt, or I could have a great time. The point is I'm making a choice for myself and I'll accept any consequences."

Sam took a deep breath and let out a long sigh. "Fine... but if she hurt you, I'm snapping her like a twig." She said with a dark aura around her, making me and Tucker lean back a bit with a nervous chuckle.

I suddenly sat up and patted Tucker on the shoulder. "Good luck man." I said getting a playful glare out of him. "I'm heading home and going to talk to my parents."

"Cool, I'll meet you up later before the dance." Tucker said as I walked home.

* * *

 **Star's P.O.V**

I was currently in the mall with Paulina and Valerie and shopping for cloths. We were trying on a few dresses and some shoes to go with them.

"So, what did Danny say?" Paulina asked me while trying on a pare of pink high heels.

I gave a small smile and I could feel a blush on my face. "He said yes."

Valerie gave me a big smile and bumped her hip into mine. "See, now you have a date to the dance."

I gave my friends a grateful smile. "Thanks you, both of you." Than I remember what I asked Danny. "Oh Paulina, Danny's going to drive you, me, and Dash to the dance."

Both of my friends looked surprised at that. "Wait he can drive?" Paulina asked.

I shrugged. "Apparently so, he said he was going to barrow his sister's car and take use there."

Valerie grinned at me and wiggled her eyebrows. "Wow Star, you really know how to pick them."

I gave Valerie a small push in the shoulder and we went back to shopping. We spent about 2 hours picking the perfect cloths, shoes and jewelry for the tonight. After all was said and done we started walking out.

"So how's your dad lately?" Paulina asked me. "Any new stories he's written."

"I'm still waiting for the next part of 'Frozen Love'," Valerie said with a annoyed sigh. "When is he going to finish~" She wined.

I couldn't help but laugh a bit at her. "Don't worry, as soon as my dad finish it I'll pull some strings and- Whoa!?" I was suddenly cut off by someone knocking me over and falling on top of me, making me drop my bags.

I couldn't see the person's face because they were warring a clock, but I could tell he was mad from the way he growled. "Watch were your going women!" The person snarled in anger.

OK, I was going to apologies but this asshole just throw those out the window. "Watch were your going, you ran into me jackass!" I yelled at him as I pushed him off me and got up.

The man let out a growled that said he was beyond pissed. He raised his hand and I could tell he was going to try and hit me, but he suddenly stopped when and was looking behind me. Looking back I saw Valerie cracking her knuckles and Paulina with a high heel in her hand, both were glaring at the man and promised pain.

There was a air of silent as nobody moved. The man then scoffed and walked right past us. "Next time you women should know your place." The man said arrogantly before disappearing in the crowd.

I just glared at where he last was. "God what was his problem."

"Just your everyday asshole." Valerie scoffed.

I then looked to Paulina and raised an eyebrow at the high heel in her hand. "Really?"

Paulina giggled and put the shoe back in her bag. "It's both a weapon and a fashion statement."

I rolled my eyes at my friend and went to grab me bags. As I did so I notes something on the floor next to it. Looking closely I saw it was some kind of amulet with a green emerald in the center. "Were did this come from?" I then flipped it over and saw that it had some weird engravings on the back.

My friends looked over my shoulder and saw the amulet. Valerie whistled when she saw it. "Looks like solid gold, and I think that's a real emerald."

"It must of belong to that guy who knocked you over." Paulina said. She looked at the amulet and smirked. "Well finders keepers."

Both me and Valerie looked at her in surprise. "What?"

Paulina shrugged with a frown. "Hey if that guy wasn't about to hit my best friend I would return it. But he lost that chance the moment he raised his hand at you, besides," She then grabbed the amulet from me and placed it around my neck. "It looks great on you."

I was a little reluctant but I sighed eventually. "Fine, but if he comes back for it I'll give it back, don't want the cops to call me a thief."

After that we grabbed our bags and headed home to prepare for tonight's dance.

* * *

 **Danny's P.O.V**

I walked up to the steps of my home and opened the door. "Mom, Dad, Jazz, I'm home."

"Oh hey Danny," Jazz said as she poked her head out of the kitchen. "Ware were you?"

"I was at the mall with Sam and Tucker." I said as I put down my bag. "Do you know where mom and dad are, I have some... news."

That got a worried look out off Jazz as she came out of the kitchen with a sandwich. "Good, bad, or supernatural?"

I just gave her a small smirk. "Don't worry, it's just some high school stuff."

Jazz let out a small sigh of relief before walking to the basement door. "There downstairs, I think they have a new gadget for you."

We went to the lab and found mom typing on a computer while dad was at the workbench.

"Dad here's your sandwich." Jazz said as she put the plate right next to him.

Dad put down his tools and turn to Jazz to give her a big smile. "Thanks Jazzy." He said with a big smile as he took the sandwich and ate half of it with one bight.

Mom looked up from her computer and gave her a smile. "How was school sweetie."

I gave a small sigh. "I have some good news and some bad news." I said instantly getting my parents attention, worry look on there faces. "Don't worry, it's nothing supernatural."

They let out a small sigh of relief after that. "So what do you have for us bro?" Jazz asked.

"Well first, I got a date for tonight's dance." I said with a smirk.

Everyone had big grins on there faces. "That's my boy, use that Fenton charm!" Dad said with a big grin.

"So I was hoping to barrow your car Jazz?" I asked my sister who nodded.

"Sure, just don't break it or I'll break you." She said with a sweet smile that sent shivers down my spine.

I then looked to my parents, took a deep breath and took out the 'Notice' paper from my back pocket. "Also, Mr. Lancer... want's to have a word with you about my behavior."

Everyone looked shock as I handed my dad the paper. He read it with a frown on his face. After he was done he looked at me with a serious expression. "Can you tell me why he wants to see us son." He said with such a serious voice that it shocked me a bit.

I quickly told everyone what happen today in school, how Dash told Lancer that I was harassing the girl that asked _me_ out. No one said anything until I was done explaining. Everyone was quiet until Jazz spoke up.

"Danny's telling the truth dad," She said with a serious look. "Dash is always messing with Danny and hiding behind the teachers. It's no surprise that he would pull something like this."

Dad turned to Jazz and gave her a smile. "Don't worry Jazzy-pants, I believe your brother."

That caught us both off guard. "You do?" We both said at the same time.

Dad nodded with a grim look on his face. "Trust me, I know bullies." He then put a hand on his stomach and gave a sheepish smile. "In case you haven't notes, I'm a pretty big guy."

Mom quickly came over and gave dad a hug. "Oh honey, there is just more of you to love." She leaned in and gave dad a big kiss, making me and Jazz look away.

"Ew." Jazz said with a annoyed face.

Finally my parents stopped sucking face and look to us. Mom took the 'notice' paper and glared at it. "I think I'll give this teacher a piece of my mind." She said with a small growl.

I quickly waved her off with a worry look. "Don't mom, we don't need to make a big deal of this and take time away from my _job_ ok." Both of my parents looked surprised and unconvinced. "Look, Dash is a ass and always will be, plus he has ways to worm out of big trouble so making this a big deal will only be a pain."

Both of my parents sighed but nodded. "Fine, what do you want us to do?" Dad asked.

"Just kiss up to Lancer, man's loves to have his ego stroked." Jazz said.

Dad nodded to sister before he suddenly snapped his fingers. "Oh that's right," He then went to his the workbench and pulled up... something.

"What is it?" I asked as my dad handed me a suit.

"Put it on!" My did said with a big smile.

Not seeing a problem, I quickly took off cloths before putting the suit on. Looking at myself I saw it was a tight hazmat suit that showed of my muscles a bit. The suit stopped just below my elbows and just above the knees. There was a white X that circled around my to the back. There was a thin white metal belt made into the suit that had a black button in the center of it.

I started to pull on the suit a bit, specifically my lower area. "Kind of tight in the crouch. What is this?"

"Well we know how when you fight your cloths get messy, so this is your battle suit." Mom said as she walked over to me. "Press the little black button."

Doing what she said I press the button and a second later I was covered in black armor. It had the same destine as the suit, but the armor stopped a little above my hands and feet. Looking myself over, I couldn't help but grin.

"Oh, I like." I said as I flexed a bit. There was no restraint and it didn't weigh that much.

"This will give you extra protection and you won't have to ruin your cloths anymore, also you can use it in any of your wolf forms so there's no holding back." But mom did give me a slightly worry look, "Although I'd advise against using your 'Beast Form' when using this since the suit can't keep up with you in that form." She then leaned forward and pressed the button making the armor quickly change back. "Plus you can ware it under your cloths and say it's workout cloths."

Nodding to her logic I quickly put my cloths back on over the suit and didn't feel much difference.

"So all that is left is to go to the school." Dad said with a sigh. Then we all heard the doorbell ring. "... Huh, are we expecting someone?"

Dad walked upstairs while we waited in the lab.

"Um Danny... there's... _someone_ here for you!" Dad called from upstairs.

We all looked at each other questioningly before heading upstairs. Ones up there we saw dad standing in front of the door. He stepped to the side to reveal a strange person.

The person was a young women about 17, she had Caucasian skin with blond hair that was done into a long braid and dark blue eyes. But what was most strange about her was the fact she was warring _leather armor_ on in the middle of the day **(Think of Skyrim leather armor)**. Not only that but she had 2 steel swords on her hip.

The whole time we were staring at her the young women gave us all a sweet smile. She suddenly bowed making us all get out of our stupor.

"Greeting, I am Princess Dora Draco and I am seeking the Guardian of the area." The now named Dora said with a small smile.

As soon as she was done talking I could not help but remember what Tucker said in school about 'things can't get any worse' I could only say. "... Fuck you Tucker."

* * *

Mom handed Dora a cup of tea as we all sat around the kitchen table. We were all quiet as Dora took a sip of her drink before putting it down.

"This is quite lovely." Dora said with a smile.

"Your welcome... princess." Mom said a little uneasy. There was a uneasy silent as nobody talked.

Shaking my head a bit I quickly spoke. "So princess, why are you looking for the Guardian?"

Her smile fell a bit. "I am sorry but that is between me and the Guardian."

"Exactly," I said while taking my medallion out and putting it in front of her, which got a surprised look out of her. "What do you want with me, and how exactly did you find me?"

Dora didn't say anything and just stared at me for a moment before nodding. She then pulled out a red ruby and placed it on the table. "This is a ruby that was given to me by my family, I was told that it was made by the Observants to find Guardians if they needed to be found, or more specifically the medallion."

"So their tracking my brother?" Jazz said with a frown. "So they don't trust him."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes a bit at Jazz. "Don't jump the gun sis, the Observants have been watching me before I became a Guardian. Also you can't blame them for keeping an eye on me or other Guardians, better safe then sorry right."

Jazz was quiet for a moment before she sighed and nodded with me. I then looked to Dora and silently asked her to continue.

"The reason I am here is because something was stolen from my family, a very powerful amulet that can turn a normal person into a Dragon." She said with a serious voice that made us all look at her in shock.

"A-an amulet that can turn a person into a dragon, how!?" Mom asked in shock.

Dora let out a small breath and took a thinking pose. "In order for you to understand I would need to tell you about the history about my kingdom, but that might take a while."

"Don't worry," I said as I brought out the black book. "We have this." I then opened it to reveal it's blank pages.

Dora's face lit up a bit. "Yes, please read about the 'Dragon Kingdom', 'Drogskol' and 'The Dragon Hearts'."

As soon as she said that name, words slowly started to appear on the blank pages and I started to read.

* * *

 _ **The Dragon Kingdom** \- Long ago when dragons were still in many they lived beside a small group of humans in a kingdom living in harmony. But a war between a second kingdom of dragon slayers was struck, believing the dragons and the people of the kingdom to be evil by the actions of one dragon. After many long years the war had finally came to a end with the dragon slayers meeting there demise, but at a high cost. Meany dragons lost their lives, leaving only 10 dragons left. Fearing the end for there species, 9 of the 10 dragons went into hiding hoping to bring back there kind. But one dragon had knew that there kind would meet an end one day, so a idea was proposed. A union between the last dragon in the kingdom and the princess of the kingdom. And that was the beginning of a new royal family, a new species called Drogskol, and a new kingdom._

* * *

 _ **Drogskol** \- A half human half dragon hybrid. Known for there strong magic aura, most live in the Dragon Kingdom but some have been known to live elsewhere. Drogskols, like dragons, have there own elemental infinity that can make them stronger with these elements, but the infinity is random at birth for Drogskols. The elements a Drogskol can have are Fire, Water, Wind, Thunder, and Earth. _

_**Strengths** \- Known to have high pools of magic aura, naturally durable and strong. The element a Drogskol has a infinity with makes them naturally resisted to that element._

 _ **Weaknesses** \- Drogskols are known to be prideful and rash thinking, usually letting there anger make there decisions. Drogskol are also known to be weak to the opposite element of there infinity, unlike a full blood dragon._

* * *

 _ **The Dragon Hearts** \- 5 special amulets given to the royal family by the last dragon, The Heart of Fire, The Heart of Water, The Heart of Wind, The Heart of Thunder, and The Heart of Earth. They are said to be made of the hearts of fallen dragons that turned into jewels. When used correctly a Drogskol can turn into a full blooded dragon for a period of time. The drawback is that if used incorrectly or used by anything other then a Drogskol the user will become a mindless rampaging beast. _

_If a Drogskol wishes to become a full blooded dragon, they must be strong willed and ware the amulet that matches there infinity. _

* * *

When I finished reading I could not help but be in awe and worry, and I was not the only one. My family all had worry looks but I could see a bit astonishment on there faces.

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "So it's safe to assume that a Dragon Heart was stolen and that you are a Drogskol."

"Yes. The one that was stolen was the Heart of Wind, which is my infinity." The Princess simply said, making me feel a sense of dread for the fact that someone had stolen a powerful item like that. "But there is no need to worry, we have time."

"What do you mean?" Jazz asked.

Dora had a thoughtful look on before answering. "The Dragon Hearts requires a... password if you will. But the password is in a ancient dragon language, and only the royal family know how to speak it."

I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god, so that's one disaster avoided."

The princess nodded but had a grim look on her face. "Yes, but it may be a mater of time before he figures it out. But most likely he will come after me to seek the answer."

I nodded to her logic and I could understand. "So what can you tell us about the person who stole the amulet."

"It was a apprentice ice wizard of the arch-mage, Keen." Dora said. "We don't know why he stole the amulet but it may be from pride. Keen has always been arrogant and looked down at people most of his life, especially women. He may have stolen the amulet because it was denied from him by his master and the royal family."

"So we're dealing with a arrogant ice wizard." Dad said in thought before looking to me. "Sorry son, but I don't think we have anything that can help you."

"Yet," Mom said firmly. "We will help you beat this man, if we all go together-"

"No." I said firmly, cutting my mom off. Everyone looked at me in shock and I continue to speak. "You guys are not helping with this."

"But Danny, why?" Jazz said with a hurt look that made me feel bad. "Don't you trust use."

"Jazz I trust you guys with my life." I said with out hesitation, which got a smile out of them. "But this is different from all the other times. This is a skilled ice wizard that stole a amulet to turn himself into a dragon, we never went up against anything this big and unlike me you guys don't have any abilities. So I need you guys to trust me and the princess to handle this." I then gave them all a grateful smile. "But I'll still need help, and I'll be sure to rely on you."

My family had worry looks on there faces but all of them nodded.

"I... I understand but," My mom said before hugging me. "You'll always be my baby boy. So never be afraid to ask me of anything."

I couldn't help but feel both embarrassed and thankful. "Thanks mom." I said before looking at Dora who was giving me a warm smile. "So were do we go from here?"

"I would fallow you until we find Keen, with the two of us it should be no problem." She said with a strong resolve.

But now we had a new problem, making me sigh. "Great, now I can't go to the dance."

Dora tilted her head to the side in confusion. "Were... you going to go to a ball?"

"Something like that." Jazz said before looking at the clock. "Look, Danny and dad need to go to meet Lancer soon."

"Then I will accompany them." Dora said as she got up.

I quickly stood up with a worry look on my face. "Whow there, I don't mind if you come with use, but your going to have to do something about..." I started to think of the best way to say this because I did not want to piss off the dragon girl. "What you are wearing."

Dora looked confused as she looked at herself and then looked at use for a moment. "I... see the deferens," She said with a blush. "The Dragon Kingdom... is not caught up to modern times." She said in embarrassment.

I nodded in understatement and looked to Jazz. "Jazz, could you..."

"On it little bro," My sister said quickly as she walked to Dora. "Common princess, I'll lend you some of my cloths."

Dora gave a small bow with a grateful smile. "Thank you lady Jazz." Dora said which got a smile out of my sister. Dora then looked to me and pointed to the door. "Also there was a brown box in front of the door, I believe it may belong to you." Dora said as she followed my sister upstairs.

My dad opened the front door and brought back a pretty small box in the house. He looked at the top of the package and made a big smile on his face. "Danny, it's finally here!" Dad shouted in excitement as he showed me the box.

I looked at the box and could not help but let a big grin cross my face. "The final piece." I said as I quickly fallowed dad to the garage.

We went through the back and entered the garage door. Inside we were met with 4 different cars. The first one was the Fenton Assault Vehicle, then it was Jazz's car off to the side, and mom and dad's public car, because god knows they can't drive a tank to the store. Finally was the last car and the most important one, my car.

It was a car me and my dad have been working on for a good 3 years. A black Customized Ford Fusion. Me and my dad have been working on this baby for a while, buying the parts and putting them in ourselves, piece by piece. Dad bought the frame from a old friend for a good price, and after that me and dad started to work to buy the parts. I did everything from mowing lawns to babysitting while my dad called some old friends from college for good deals on the parts.

Now after 3 years of hard work, it's finally complete.

I quickly pulled the hood up while my dad opened the box. He pulled out a silver spark plug and handed it to me, which I put into the car. After that I quickly looked over the engine to make sure everything was in place. With a nodded and a big smile I closed the hood and went behind the wheel. I grabbed the keys that were in the glove box and put them in the ignition. I was filled with excitement as I turned the key and felt the engine come to life.

I turned off the car and stood next to my dad as we looked at it, we were both smiling at it. He then throw his arm on my shoulder and gave me a big smile.

"We did it son."

"As father and son." I said in a teasing voice that nearly made my dad cry, but we both just laughed.

"Danny, dad, where are you?" Jazz's voice called from the house.

We made our way into the house and I was presented with a pleasant sight.

Standing in between my mom and Jazz was Dora in her new outfit. She was warring a baby blue blouse that showed off her creamy shoulder, her blond hair was no longer in a braid but free, and she was warring tight jeans that showed off her big... curves.

I quickly shook my head and tried not to stare at the princess's _very_ big bubble butt... which I am still thinking about damn it.

"You look great." I said as I kept my eyes on her face.

Dora blushed a bit as she looked down at herself. "It is different... but I like it." But then she frowned at the swords on the table. "But I can't hold my swords now."

I nodded a bit then had a idea, which made me look to my sister. "Hey Jazz, do you still have that old guitar case?" I asked

My sister nodded in confusion. "Yeah, why- oh." She finished with a look of realization on her face before going upstairs.

About a minute later she came back down with a black guitar case and put it on the table. I opened the case to find it was empty, so I grabbed the swords and put it in the case which got a confused look out of Dora.

"Here, so you can have you sword and so people won't question you." I said as I handed her the case.

This got a pleased smile out of the dragon princess as she grabbed the case. "Thank you Sir Danny."

My dad smiled at me before giving a tiered sigh. "Alright, let's go see Mr. Lancer," But then a big smile was on his face. "But let's take Danny's new car."

Jazz smiled at me. "Look's like you won't be needing my car." Jazz said before walking upstairs.

Mom walked over and gave me and dad a quick hug. "I'll be in the lab, call me when you get back."

* * *

After that me, dad, and Dora all hoped in my car, with Dora in the back. Looking back I saw Dora look around with curiosity but she did not put on her seatbelt. That is when it hit me.

"Princess Dora, you've never been in a car have you?" I asked while looking back in the rear view mirror.

She shook her head in disappointment. "No, the Dragon kingdom is trying to go into the modern time, but it is a bit slow." Dora admitted.

I nodded before pointing to the seatbelt. "Before we get moving you need to buckle up, grab the metal thing and put it into that." I said while pointing to the buckle.

Dore fumbled around for a bit but eventually got it in, with that done I drove us to my school. Dora asked why we were going there but I just told her it was business. I parked the car and we walked into the school. Dora was looking around with a fascinated look in her eye.

"Listen, I just need you to pull through this meeting, after that we can decide what to do about the Heart of Wind." I said getting a quick nod from Dora.

We entered Mr. Lancer's office and saw he was looking at some papers. He glanced at us and told me and my dad to sit in front of his desk while Dora sat to the side. Lancer was still looking at papers for a minute before looking at me and my dad, completely ignoring Dora.

"Thank you for coming to discus your son's schooling Mr. Fenton." Lancer said as he folded his hands in front of his desk. Dad just nodded and did not say anything yet. "There have been some incidence with some of the other students, and I would also like to talk about his time in grade school, mostly around 7th and 8th grade."

"What do you want to talk about?" Dad asked.

Lancer pulled a file and started to look over it. "In the beginning of 7th grade Danny started to experience some... anger issues." Me and dad winced at that, remembering that started not long after I became a werewolf. "Foul language, fights, and distancing himself from others. He did make progress in 8th grade with his behavior, but there were still some incidences." Lancer then looked at another file. "Nothing to serious now, but something that should be corrected. Mostly late to school, sleeping in class, or arguments with other students." Lancer said before putting the file down. "I am hoping to avoid a incident in the future with this meeting."

Dad put on a big smile but I could tell it was a bit forced. "Well Danny has been working hard for a long time, maintaining his grades and helping us with our inventions when we need it. Sometimes this causes him to forget to eat or loose track of time." Dad _technically_ did not lie, but this was not the whole truth. "Plus you should know it is to be young right, with stress and everything."

Lancer rubbed his chin in thought. "That would explain things." He side in almost unsure voice.

"I knew you would understand," Dad said in a overenthusiastic voice. "That's why you are our favorite teacher!" Dad obviously lied.

Mr. Lancer looked generally surprised at that. "I am?"

Seeing where dad was going with this I took the lead. "Oh yeah, we Fenton's believe that all teachers are all hard working and underpaid." I smoothly lied.

"Especially you, you work so hard for this school, you should get a raise." Dad said with a big strained smile as he played Mr. Lancer.

Lancer grow a big smile on his face. "I like your style Mr. Fenton, in fact" Lancer then pulled out a paper that said 'School Dance'. "I would like you to chaperone the upcoming school dance."

"Chaperone?" We both said in shock.

"Will I see you there?" Lancer asked as he handed the paper to dad.

Dad rubbed the back of his head. "I promised my wife I would work with her on a new invention today." Then dad looked like he had an idea. "But I'm sure Dora and Jazz would me more then happy to help." Dad said making Dora look at him.

"Dora and Jazz?" Lancer asked.

Dad nodded with enthusiasm. "Well you know how Jazz is always willing to help out, and her friend Dora is the same."

Mr. Lancer rubbed his chin in thought before slowly nodding. "Yes I can see that working, tell them both to come to the dance tonight. Oh, bye the way the dance is going to start earlier, around 7:45 and end at 10:30." Lancer said surprising me.

With that me, Dora, and dad left Lancer's office and walked in the halls of the school.

"Well it looks like I'm picking up Star a little early." I muttered to myself before looking to my dad. "Mind telling us why you invited Jazz and Dora to be the chaperones to the dance?" I asked.

Dad just gave me a smile. "Simple Danny, Dora needs to be near you if anything happens without looking suspicious, and chaperoning a dance your at is the perfect cover."

I could understand dad's logic. "Ok, buy why is Jazz going as well?"

"Well Dora is still a bit new to how we do things, so a figure Jazz wouldn't find being her guide." Dad reasoned, and I could not help but agree again with him. He then looked to Dora. "Is that alright with you princess?"

Dora looked to my dad and smiled. "Yes, that is alright sir Fenton."

Dad just laughed a bit. "Please, call me Jack." He said getting a nod out of the princess.

With that said we all climbed into my car and drove home to prepare for tonight.

* * *

It was currently 7 o'clock. Me and Tucker were putting on our suits for the dance, mine being a sleek black suit with a white tie, and Tuckers being a dark green suit with a matching tie.

I straiten up my tie and looked myself over. "Tie straight, paints tucked in," I said as I looked myself over the mirror. "Everythings looking good."

"We are missing one thing though," Tucker said while bringing up a cologne bottle that nearly made me turn green. "Foley, by Tucker Foley."

"No." I said firmly while backing away and covered my nose. "No way in hell. That thing is like bug spray with the main ingredient being skunk."

Tucker rolled his eyes and was about to spray himself with his homemade cologne. Wanting to avoid a natural disaster I quickly grabbed the bottle and throw it out the window. "Hey!" Tucker shouted at me.

"Trust me, I'm doing the world a favor." I said getting a pout out of him. "And he clams to have a super sniffer yet he can't smell that crap."

We went down stares and I saw Jazz and Dore by the backdoor, with Dora holding the guitar case, Jazz turned around and gave me a smile. "Looking sharp bro."

"Thanks sis, I'll see you two at the dance." I said as Dora and Jazz walked out. I felt someone turn me around and I was looking at a shocked Tucker. "What?"

"Dude, who was that babe!?" Tucker said while pointing at the door. "She was sexy as hell."

I rolled my eyes at Tuck's bluntness. "That was one of Jazz's friends, she's visiting for a few days."

"You think you could get her number for me?" Tucker asked eagerly, making me laugh. "What's so funny?"

"I'm sorry to tell you this Tuck, but she's not big on technology." I said with a smirk.

Tucker slumped forward with his head down. "Oh man~" He winded. But then he picked his head up with a smile. "Then I'll just have to show her the ways of technology from the Tuck-Man."

I scoffed at my friend and shoved him in front of me. "Common Tuck-man, let's not be late. And stand up straight, girls don't like a guy who slouches."

We both entered the garage and I intently went to my car, getting a surprised look out of Tucker. "Dude, you finished your car!" Tucker shouted in excitement as he hopped in the seat next to me.

"Yeah." I said with a big smile as the garage door opened and I drove to the streets.

As we drove Tucker was looking around the car in fascination. "Damn this is a sweet ride, It's so unfair that you can drive, have a car, and your only 15." Tucker said while glaring at me in envy.

I just snorted at my best friend. "Hey I worked my ass off for 3 years on this car with my dad, you want one you work your ass off for 3 years."

Soon I pulled up to Sam's house and Tucker hopped out.

"See you at the dance man." Tucker said as he walked up to Sam's house.

I just waved him off and drove off to Star's house. It didn't take long since she lived close to Sam, I parked in front and walked up to her house, which was similar to Sam's. I ranged the door bell and waited for someone to answer. The door opened and I expected to see Star, but I found someone else.

It was a man in his early 30's, he had long shaggy blond hair and a 5 o'clock blond shadow. He was warring thick glasses where you could barley see his eyes and was warring a brown sweater and kakis.

We starred at each other a bit before the man took off his glasses and cleaned them before putting them back on. I saw that his eyes were turquoise, the same as Star which can only mean one thing.

"Hello Mr. Ridley." I said with a smile. "I'm here to pick up Star for the dance."

Mr. Ridley gave me a smirk and looked behind him. "Star-Shine, your boyfriend's here!" He shouted behind him.

About a minute Star came out from behind him. She was warring black dress that stopped just below the knees with black high heels and a black bag on her shoulder. Around her neck was a gold necklets with a green gem in it. She gave me a smile with a blush on her face before glaring at her dad a bit.

"He's not my boyfriend dad," Star said as she walked past me and grabbed my arm. "I'm gladded your early, I got a call from the school about the time change and I was hoping you got the memo. You look great by the way."

" _You_ look amazing." I said making her blush a bit more.

"Thanks, let's go get Paulina." Star said as we started to walk out. "Bye dad!" Star called back.

"Bye Star-Shine," Mr. Ridley waved at us. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"There isn't a lot you wouldn't do!" Star called back with a smirk.

"Exactly!" Mr. Ridley said before shutting the door.

"Your dad seems like a interesting guy." I said while looking back, flashing her a smile.

Star shrugged. "He's a great guy and a better dad."

We both walked up to my car and I opened the door for Star, getting a shocked look out of her.

"Whoa wait, this is your sister's car," Star said in shock. "Damn, who know that Jazz Fenton had a badass car like this, where was she hiding it?"

I just chuckled as we both claimed in. "Actually this is my car."

Again she looked at me in shocked. "What, but I thought you were going to barrow your sisters car?"

I started the car and stared to drive to Paulina's house. "Well I was going to barrow her car, but I got the last piece for this baby today," I said to her. "Pretty lucky, been building this baby for 3 years with my dad, and we finish it on the day I get a date with a pretty girl."

Star blushed but had a smile on her face. We had a quiet ride as I drove to Paulina's house. I glanced at the side and I couldn't help but stare at how beautiful Star looked, and how cool that necklace looks. Unfortunately I was quickly caught.

"See something you like." Star said playfully.

"Well two things actually," I said getting a surprised look on her. "One, you look absolutely beautiful."

Star's entire face turned red before she started to giggle. "Wow, you really know how to make a girl feel wanted. So what was the second thing?"

"Your necklace," I said making Star look at it. "Where did you get it, it looks pretty cool."

"Oh, well I just... picked it up today." Star said with a small laugh.

I soon parked my car not far from Paulina's house and got out before making our way there. Just as I was about to ring the doorbell Star suddenly gasped.

"Oh, I forgot my purse in your car, I'll be back." Star said as she started to walk back to my car.

"Wait," I said stopping her. I then tossed her my keys to her and she gave me a quick thanks.

I range the doorbell and I waited for someone to answer. A moment later the door open to reveal a very big guy.

It was a man in his late 30's and he was so big that it rivaled my dad's size. He had slightly gray hair and mustache, and was warring a white shirt with a red sweeter vest on that reviled some of his chest hair.

He was glaring at me intensely and I could hear his fingers crack.

"Um-Hi, you must be Paulina's dad." I said a little nervously.

Mr. Sanchez leaned in closer to me with the same glare. "If you upset her, we are going to have a _violent_ talk." He said in a deep voice.

"Papa, your scaring him," Paulina said as she came out from around her dad. She was warring a long pink dress that went all the way down to her feet and had pink shoulder length gloves. "Also this is not my date." Paulina said getting a surprised look out of her dad.

"Then who-"

"Oh, hi Mr. Sanchez!" Star said from behind me, cutting Mr. Sanchez off. She quickly stood next to me and gave me my keys.

Paulina looked at Star and smiled. "Wow, you look great, told you black looked good on you." Paulina said as she and Star walked into the house.

Me and Mr. Sanchez looked at each other, nether one speaking. "So can I come in or do I have to wait outside?" I asked with a small smile.

Mr. Sanchez said nothing and just stepped to the said, allowing me to enter. I saw Paulina and Star siting on the living room couch talking. I sat next to Star and just listened to them talk, after they took a breather I decided to ask Paulina a question.

"Hey Paulina, when is Dash going to get here?" I asked.

Paulina looked at a clock on the wall before answering. "Well it's 7:25, so about 5 minutes. I told him earlier about the dance being early." Paulina said and then looked at me with a smirk. "So Danny, what do you think of Star's outfit?"

"I think she looks amazing." I said without hesitation getting a blush out of Star and a giggle out of both girls. "You look great too Paulina."

Paulina blushed a bit but gave me a smirk. "Thanks Danny, you now I helped picked out Star's dress today, she wanted a white dress but I thought a black one was sexier." She said making Star shove her with a red face.

"I think she would look great in both," I said honestly. "I can see her looking good in both."

"Thanks," Star said giving me a sweet smile that made me blush a bit. "Your real sweet."

We both just smiled at each other, a air of quiet around us. I could see Paulina look between us from the corner of my eye.

"Great, now I feel like the third wheel." Paulina said with a small pout.

We both looked at her with blushes on our faces before we all laughed. Paulina looked back at the time and I could see it was 7:37.

"Where is Dash?" Paulina whined a bit. "The dance is going to start soon."

We made some small talk as time passes, after about another 10 minutes, making it 7:47, and I could feel the girls getting anxious.

"Where is he," Paulina said in a annoyed voice as she tapped her foot on the ground. "He should of been here by now."

Me and Star looked at each other with a worry look on our faces. "What do we do?" Star asked me in a whisper.

"No idea." I said with a frown. "But I'll kick Dash's ass if he skipped out on Paulina."

"Thanks Danny." Paulina said starling the both of us.

"Don't worry Paulina, if your not going then I'm not going." Star said with a strong conviction that made Paulina smile.

I sighed a bit but could not help but make a small smile at there friendship. Then out of nowhere there was a knock at the door and Mr. Sanchez opened it.

"Hey old man, I'm here for Paulina." A annoying voice said which could only belong to one person.

"If you hurt her, I will break your legs." Mr. Sanchez said in his usual deep voice.

A moment later Dash came in with a white suit on along with a red shirt under. He made a b-line for Paulina and gave her a flirty smile.

"Hey baby, hope I didn't keep you waiting for long." He said in a care free voice.

"You did make me wait," Paulina said in a harsh voice making Dash take a step back. "You were suppose to be here about 20 minutes ago."

"Sorry, sorry, I lost track of time." Dash said while putting his hands up.

Paulina glared at Dash before sighing. "Let's just go."

Paulina and Star walk out of the house, me and Dash were about to fallow them but Mr. Sanchez stopped Dash which also stopped me.

"If she is not happy, I will break you." He said in a low voice that made Dash sweat. Mr. Sanchez let both of us pass and I started walking to my car, with Dash fallowing me.

When we got there Paulina was looking at my car in amazement. "Holy hell, this is your car Danny?" Paulina said in almost disbelief.

I gave her a smirk as I took my keys out of my pocket. "Yup, been working on this car for 3 years with my dad," I said as I opened the doors. "Now hop in, we got a dance to get to."

Star climbed in next to the passenger seat and Paulina hopped into the back. They lowered the windows saying it was a bit stuffy. I turned to Dash to see him glaring at me with his arms crossed, making me do the same.

"Get in." I said in a calm voice.

"No way in hell," Dash said surprising me. "There is no way I'm letting a freshmen drive me, the star quarterback, to a dance."

"Tough luck," I snorted. "You can either get in my car, or you can start walking, your choice."

" _Or_ ," Dash said as he looked at me car with a smug grin. "I could drive your car."

That made my eyes widen before they narrowed at him. "Fuck that noise," I said harshly making Dash glare at me. "There is no way I am letting you drive _my_ car."

Dash just put his hands on his hips and gave me a smug grin. "Then I'm taking the girls." He said in a superior voice.

That got a mocking laugh out of me, which made Dash glare at me harder. "I thing all that ego has made you dumb as bricks if you think the girls will give up the dance just for you."

Dash took a step forward and glared down at me. "Give me the keys or I'll beat them out of you." Dash said trying to scare me.

I stepped forward and glared up at Dash, only inches apart from him. "I'd like to see you try." I growled.

We both just stood there glaring at each other, nether one of us making a move.

"Dash, get in the car," Paulina said while poking her head out of the window. "We'll be late to the dance, so get your ass in here."

Dash grumbled but did what Paulina said, which made me laugh a bit. "Wiped." I said making Dash give me the finger, which only made me laugh harder.

I claimed behind the wheel and started to drive, Dash grumbling the entire drive. It wasn't long before I pulled up in the school parking lot and we all got out. I gave my arm to Star and she wrapped it around her own while giving me a smile, off to the side I saw Paulina and Dash do the same.

All four of us started to walk to the and I prepared to have a good night.

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V**

In the Casper High gym there was a up-beat music playing where everyone was dancing to. Mr. Lancer was walking through the crowed while reading out loud a book on 'How to sound hip for the unhip' which made everyone look at him funny.

Over by the punch bowl Danny was drinking some punch with Star, talking to each other and watching everyone dance. Paulina and Dash where somewhere else dancing and the same could be said for Sam and Tucker.

"So Star, you having a good time?" Danny asked with a smile on his face, trying to start a conversation.

Star gave Danny a smile and moved a little closer to him. "I'm having a great time, thanks for taking me."

Danny smiled at Star and suddenly took her hand, surprising her. "Common, let's dance." Danny said before taking Star to the dance floor.

Off in another part of the gym was Jazz and Dora, the young princess looking around in fascination.

"I have never seen a ball like this before." Dora said as she looked at everyone dancing.

Jazz smiled at her and bobbed her head to the beat of the music. "Well I hope you like it." Out of the corner of her eye, Jazz saw many guys staring at them with lustful gazes and being hit by there dates. "Well it seems like we're popular." Jazz said with a role of her eyes.

Dore fallowed her gaze and saw all the lustful gazes on them, but she just shrugged it off. "I am used to these gazes, being a princes I have had many people look at me with such gazes." Dora said before looking back at the dance with a smile. "I try not to let this stop me from enjoying my time."

Jazz nodded to her words. "Words to live by, or at lest work with it."

By a wall in the gym, Danny was having a talk with his friends, along with Star and Paulina. Sam was giving them calm stares while Tucker was looking them up and down.

Danny looked at Paulina before looking around a bit, noticing something missing. "Hey Paulina, where's the 'star quarterback'?"

Paulina sighed and pointed at someone. "Having fun."

Fallowing Paulina's sight, the 5 see Dash off to the side flirting with 3 girls.

This made all of us scoff at this. "Again, what do you see in him?" Sam asked Paulina.

"Oh absolutely nothing." Paulina said without a ounce of hesitation, shocking Danny and his friends. "But there is a reason I make him my date."

"What is it?" Tucker asked while looking at between Dash and Paulina.

Paulina shrugged at them. "He's safe."

That only got confused looks out of the 3. "Safe how?" Sam pressed, honestly curios about the relationship between the two.

Paulina looked at them for a moment before looking at her best friend who gave her a nod, with a small sigh Paulina started to talk. "When ever I go on a date with someone 9 times out of 10 the guy thinks I'm easy," Paulina said with some bitter in her voice. "They try to grope me or force me back to there place, so I always have to be on guard." She then pointed to Dash who was still flirting. "Despite Dash's many faults, he has never lade a hand on me or forced me to do anything, or any other girl."

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were all feeling the same, shocked.

"Wow, who knew Dash actually had a redeeming quality." Danny said in astonishment before giving a deadpan look. "He's still a arrogant prick though."

That got a round of nods from everyone.

Paulina then pulled out a small mirror and saw some of her makeup was smudged. "I need to touch up my makeup a bit, I'll be back." She said as she headed to the bath room and was quickly fallowed by Star, who had the same problem.

After the 2 left Danny and Tucker started talking about various thing. Sam was staring at the drink in her hand and was thinking about what she just heard, she then looked to Danny and saw how much he was having a good time, and not just with his friends but also with Star.

Taking a deep breath Sam started to walk to the bathroom. "I'll be back." She said to her friends getting a quick nod out of them.

Sam entered the bathroom to see both Paulina and Star touching up there makeup. When the two girls saw Sam in the reflection of the mirror they stopped touching up there makeup and turned to her. Sam walked up to the 2 and there was a air of quiet between the 3.

"Listen," Sam said while rubbing the back of her head. "I wanted to say I'm sorry." She said shocking the two of them.

"For what?" Paulina asked.

Sam took a deep breath before speaking. "I thought you 2 and the A-Listers were all a bunch of snobby assholes who only use people, so when I found out one of them was going to ask I admit I did try to convince Danny to turn you down," Sam said to Star who looked upset but she continued. "But he defended you and now I see why, so I wanted to say I am sorry for thinking less of you."

Both A-Lister girls looked at each other before sighing. "I... I get it, we don't have the best reputation in the school," Star said as she shifted a little. "I'm not going to lie, we can be bitchy and get favors to make things easier but we only do that because school is hard."

Sam could only nod in agreement and suddenly stuck her hand out to them. "I hope you accept my apology."

The two girls looked at each other before they went into a three-way hand shake, smiling at one another.

"What a touching moment." A voice said gaining there attention. "It makes me want to vomit!" The voice said in disgust.

The 3 girls tuned to see a cloaked figure standing in the doorway a large staff in hand. The figure was wrapped in a black clock but you could feel it glare at the girls, and from how deep the voice was they could only assume it was a young man.

"Hey asshole, this is the girls bathroom get out!" Sam shouted to the person.

The figure gave a small creepy laugh. "My, women here don't know there place." The figure said before snarling. "I will teach you your place, and for stealing what is mine."

The figure lunged forward right at Star with his arm stretched out. Unfortunately a steel tipped boot connected with his stomach, making the figure curl up in the floor. Sam lowered her foot and glared down at the man.

"Yeah, not going to happen creep." Sam said while glaring down at the man, Sam turned to the other two girls who were staring with wide eyes at the man. "Do you know this asshole?"

"Yeah, we ran into him in the mall and he was being a total dick." Paulina said as she glared at the man. "He almost slapped Star because _he_ bumped into her."

That made Sam growl at the man before turning to the girls. "So what should we do with him, should we call the cops?"

While the girls discussed on what to do with the man, they didn't notice said man slowly get up with a glare.

Outside at the dance Danny was talking to Dora. Jazz was doing her job as chaperone and Tucker was hitting on some girls. "So what do you think of the modern day 'ball'?"

Dora looked around for a bit but smiled. "It's less formal, but everyone is smiling and having a good time, so I quite like it."

Danny nodded and gave her a smile, but it faded when he saw her frown and her eyes widen. "Is something wrong?" Danny asked.

Dora started to look around rapidly with a worry look on her face. "I-I felt something just now, a magic aura, a... very... familiar..." Dora trailed off as her eyes widen as she looks across the dance. "KEEN!" She shouted as she bolted across the gym.

Danny looked at the figure Dora ran after, it was a tall figure in a black clock with a staff in hand. But what was most noticeable was the gold amulet in his hand, the same amulet Star was warring. Putting two and two together Danny bolted to the girls bathroom. When he entered he saw both Sam and Paulina help Star up, but Sam was holding her stomach in pain that made Danny worry.

"Are you girls alright, what happened?" Danny asked as he helped Star up.

"Some guy came in here and tried to attack Star," Sam said as she rubbed her stomach. "He hit me with some stick and he pushed Star down and she hit her head. He also took her necklace." Sam explained to Danny.

Meany things were going through Danny's head, but one question did come up. "Star, ware did you get that amulet?"

Star looked confused but did answer. "I found it at the mall, I think that it belonged to that man that attack us."

Danny now understood some of what was going on, he handed Star over to Paulina. "Stay here, I'll go after this asshole and I'll call the police." Danny said and quickly ran out of the bathroom, ignoring the calls to him.

As Danny came back to the dance he started to focus on his enhanced smell to track down Dora. He quickly found her trail and started to fallow in it, but along the way he bumped into her sister who had a worry look.

"Danny have you seen Dora, I can't-"

"Keen's here," Danny said quickly cutting his sister off. Jazz looked shocked but didn't say anything. "He has The Dragon Heart and Dora went after him, I'm going to join her. Make sure no one leaves the dance until I come back." Danny said with a serious voice that made Jazz nod with determination. "I'm counting on you sis."

Jazz nodded to her younger brother. "You got it Danny."

With that said Danny quickly left the school gym and entered the hallways. He used his enhanced sense of smell and quickly found the princess, but he was surprised at what he found. Dora's left arm was stuck to the lockers by a sheet of ice along with one of her swords and she was trying to chip it off with her other sword. He notes one of her swords had a little blood on it, but it wasn't hers.

Danny quickly walked over to her making her stop what she was doing. "This is why you don't go off on your own." Danny said as he started to turn into his Wolf Boost form, surprising Dora. He quickly used his claws and smashed the ice with a 3 quick strikes.

When Dore was free she looked at Danny up and down. "Your a werewolf." She said as a fact.

Danny looked at her from the corner of his eye. "Is that going to be a problem?" He asked in a calm voice.

Dora shook her head and gave Danny a smile, which surprised him. "No, I was only caught off guarded, I have nothing against your kind." Dora then glared down the hall. "We must find Keen before he gets away, but he won't get far, I nicked him in the leg." Dora said as she brought up the sword with blood on it.

Danny nodded and started to sniff the air. "Now that I'm in my wolf boost form I got his sent locked," Danny said before turning to Dora. "You better get ready for a fight as well, so you should transform."

The princess looked surprised at the werewolf, she looked at herself in worry making Danny raise an eyebrow. "Are you sure, the proses my damage your sisters cloths." Dora said, making Danny role his eyes.

"Don't worry about it Jazz has more cloths, now transform." Danny said with a bit urgency.

With a quick nod the princess closed her eyes and started to transform. The first thing that started to change was Dora's arms, they quickly grow blue scales and stopped a little above the elbow, her hand turned into claws with black talons at the end of them. Around Dora's face she grow a few blue scales around her eyes and on her neck and shoulders, also on top of her head were a pair of pointy blue horns that were about 6 inches long. Then a pair wings shot out of her back, they were a blue on the outline but the rest was green. Finally the biggest change was when a tail grow from Dora, the top part being blue and the underside green.

When the proses was done Dora opened her eyes her pupils were now vertical slits.

The whole thing did... nothing to Danny. Having been in the supernatural world for years, Danny has seen a lot of crazy stuff, this was a first, but nothing he's unfamiliar with.

"Are you ready?" Danny asked and got a nod from the princess. "Alright then, give me a second." He said before he started to take off his cloths.

Dora face instantly went red and she quickly turned around. "W-Wh-What are you doing!?" She nearly shouted.

Not missing a beat, Danny continued to undress and paid the princess no mind. "You should know that a werewolf's body can expand and rip cloths, I don't want to return to the dance in rags," Danny said as he folded his cloths. "Don't worry, I'm not naked so you can turn around now."

Dora slowly turned around and was bet with Danny, who was putting his cloths on top of the lockers, in his battle suit. Which made Dora sigh in relief but her cheeks were still slightly pink.

"Alright, let's take down this guy." Danny said as both he and Dora ran down the hall.

* * *

Using his nose Danny was early able to find Keen's trail, the two ran down the school hall and found themselves outside. Sniffing the air again Danny found Keen's trail leads to the football field, making the two head in that direction. When arriving at the end of the football field Danny and Dora saw a figure limping in the center of the field, 'running' across it.

"Halt Keen!" Dora yelled before she made her move.

The Drogskol lunched high into the air and went down like a bullet right at Keen. The ice wizard turned to the princess and quickly brought up his staff, which was glowing white. A moment later 3 football size ice shards formed around the staff and were shot at Dora. The princess stopped her descent and used her sword to smash the ice shards, unfortunately this cased Dora to lose her balance in the sky and land on the ground.

Danny quickly went to Dora and stood by her as they both glared at Keen. "Keen, return the Heart of Wind to the dragon kingdom before you cause chaos and endanger lives!" Danny said but knew it was pointless, so he got into a low stance.

"Ha, I will not return such power to that narrow-minded family." Keen snarled, making Dora grip her swords tightly in rage. "They waste time and efforts to defeat our enemies when they could be easily wiped out with the power in my hand!" Keen exclaimed as he raised the amulet in the are making his hood fall.

Keen was a young man, maybe in his early 20's or late teen's. He had brown eyes but spiky blue hair, he had an angler face that matched his long nose.

"The Dragon Hearts are not meant to be abused but only used in a time of crisis!" Dora yelled, her body shaking in anger at Keen's arrogance. "I will not let you abuse the power my ancestors left behind!"

Keen just gave an arrogant smirk. "Well then your ancestors made a mistake when giving you this power," Keen said, making Dora give off waves of pure rage. "Power should be used for action, not used as a 'symbol' or as a last resort." Keen then put on the Heart of Wind around his neck. "I am one of the few who have the power to see the true potential in this amulet."

Danny snorted at the cocky wizard. "Sorry to break it to you buddy, but you need a password to use it."

The ice wizard gave a grin that could rival Cheshire cat, having a gut feeling Danny quickly changed to his werewolf form surprising Dora but Keen barley batted an eye. "Well you see young dog, I am a wizard and because of that I use my brain," Keen said like he was talking to a dumb animal while pointing to his head. "Finding the right notes and talking to the right people will get you the answers you need." Keen said with the same grin on.

Dora's face slowly morphed into horror as Danny snarled. "No impossible... you can't." Dora said and unconsciously took a step back before steeling herself and slamming her foot on the ground. "I will not let you abuse my families power for your own greed!"

Both Danny and Dora rushed Keen, but the ice wizard quickly slammed his staff on the ground creating a dome of clear ice. As soon as the dome appeared Dora slammed both her swords into it while Danny slashed with his claws. Unfortunately both attacks were stopped and did little damage to the dome. Keen simply grinned from the other side as she watched Danny and Dora attack his dome, but had sweat poring down his face.

"It's useless, as long as I'm feeding this dome magic aura it's practically unbreakable." True to Keen's word the damage done to the dome quickly faded, but this made Keen breath harder.

" **Your little bubble won't last long,** " Danny said as he glared though the dome at Keen. " **It's only a matter of time before you lose all your magic aura.** "

Keen just gave a calm smile but had an almost insane look in his eyes. "But it will hold you long enough." Keen said before poring the rest of his magic aura into the Heart of Wind.

Dora's eyes widen in panic at this. "No stop, you'll destroy your own mind!" Dora shouted, but it was all in vain.

Keen pored every ounce of magical aura he had in him which resulted in his dome falling like glass. The amulet grow brighter and brighter before finally all of Keen's aura was in it and he said the password.

" **MULAAG KAH** **MID** **!** " Keen shouted which made everything go white.


	6. Dancing with a Dragon P-3

**_KNight Wolf_**

 **Dancing with a Dragon P-3**

* * *

 _ **Dragons** \- Powerful supernatural being with immense magic aura. Dragons were known to co-exist with a kingdom long ago before a great war happened. Dragons are relatively extinct but there have been reports of some still living around the world because of their long life span. All dragons have a elemental infinity to them that they inherent from their parents, if two dragons with different infinities mate the offspring will inherit the stronger of the two. The known element a dragon can have are Fire, Wind, Water, Earth, Thunder, Light, and Darkness, and a dragon can only gain these elements if their parents have them. It is said that the heart of a dragon is connected to the elements themselves, a small embodiment of nature and the source of there power._

 _ **Strengths** \- Known to have high pools of magic aura that dragons use for their 'flame' that is unique to there element, highly durable skin and bone that is almost as strong as steel. Can control the element they are connected with while also being nearly invulnerable to that element._

 ** _Weaknesses_** _\- Known to be very prideful and letting their anger get the better of them, making dragons easily manipulated, especially the young ones. Also, dragons may be resistant to their opposite element but they are still susceptible compared to other elements. _

* * *

**No Ones P.O.V**

Danny could not help but remember what he read from his black book before coming to the dance. Especially at what he and Dora were seeing.

There was a bright flashed that nearly blinded Danny and Dora, but they were able to see what happened to Keen body, how it changed in a instant but felt like everything was moving in slow motion to them.

 **X(Monster: By Skillet-START)X**

Keen's body grow until his robe ripped, his skin turned a light blue before it started to grow scales. His face morphed, growing a long snout with razor sharp teeth in his mull and his arms and feet grow sharp black talons at the end of them. Keen's body continued to grow and lurch until a pair of wings shot out of his back and a pair of green horns shot out from his head. He let out a roar as a tail shot out from behind him and green spicks grow along his spine.

Finally, their stood in all it's horror was a 20 foot tall dragon that was about 30 feet long, the Heart of Wind still around it's neck. It gave a massive roar and lunged at both the Werewolf and Drogskol.

Danny and Dora were both able to dodge the dragon easily thanks to them already being transformed. When the dragon turned, Danny grimaced when he saw it's eyes, they were hollow and void of life.

' **This guy really fucked up,** ' Danny thought as he dodged the dragon's tail. ' **Theirs no life in his eyes, he's nothing but a mindless monster.** '

Dora was flying around the dragon at high speeds, she was so graceful it baffled Danny, the way she moved in the air was almost impossible. She was slashing at the dragon at what ever chance she could get, but it annoyed the dragon if anything.

Danny saw the Heart of Wind and decided to try something. While the dragon was focused on Dora, Danny used his speed to run right up to the Dragon's chest and reached out for the amulet with his claw hand. But as soon as Danny touched the amulet he felt an unbelievable burning sensation run up his arm. He gave a painful roar that unfortunately caught the dragons attention.

The dragon backhanded Danny and sent him flying. Danny expected to hit the ground or the stands while he was souring through the sky, but was surprised when something grabbed his arm.

Looking up Danny saw Dora grabbing his arm before she started to lower him to the ground. When they landed Danny expected the dragon to charge at them, but he was surprised to see the dragon just attacking the air around him in a feral way.

"Are you alright?" Dora asked getting Danny's attention.

" **Yeah, I'll live,** " Danny said as he looked at his claw, the one that grabbed the amulet. " **I take it we can't simply take the amulet off and turn Keen back to being a bitch?** "

Dora shook her head as she glared at Keen. "No, in order to take a Dragon Heart from a user you must first weaken them." She then started to fly off the ground a bit and bring her swords up. "We must end this quickly before he heads to a populated area."

As soon as Dora finished speaking Danny saw the dragon trying to flap it's wings. They both looked at each other and nodded before attacking the dragon. Dora went high and attacked the dragon's back while maintaining high speeds. Danny came in from the sides with his claws enhanced with aura and stabbed the dragon whenever he had the chance, his claws actually piecing the dragon's hide slightly.

The dragon swung it's body around, trying to attack his attackers, but was having difficulty moving it's own body. But slowly the dragon was getting faster and more precise with it's movements.

Dora came form behind the dragon, ready to stab into the dragon's hide again. But before her swords connected with the tough hide the dragon's tail slammed into Dora's side, catching her off guard and wince in pain. Dora plummeted to the ground and expected to hit the football field hard, but was surprised to feel something catch her.

Looking up Dora saw Danny holding her in his arms before he but her down.

" **Is he getting smarter or something, gaining control of the Heart of** **Wind?** " Danny asked as he saw the dragon stopped thrashing around, but it was still giving off waves of rage.

Dora shook her head. "No, it's just the dragon's instincts telling him to be smart, Keen's mind is gone." Dora said bitterly as she glanced into the dragon's soulless eyes.

" **We need to end this now before this overgrown lizard learns how to fly.** " Danny said as he saw the dragon to try to fly again and this time actually started to hover above the ground before landing.

Dora narrowed her eyes at the dragon. "As I said before, we must weaken him before we have a chance to remove the amulet."

" **Easier said then done** **princess,** " Danny said with a slightly annoyed voice. " **I was hoping you could tell me a more obvious** **weakness.** "

The Drogskol furrowed her scale brows in thought before answering. "There... There may be something." Dore said unsure as she and Danny circled the dragon as it kept it's eyes on them. "The source of a dragon's power is their natural connection to the elements, this connection dwells within their hearts."

Danny nodded at the princess logic but kept his eyes on the dragon. " **So I have to give this dragon a heart attack or something?** " Danny asked as if that was even possible.

Dora shook her head. "No, the elemental core in a dragon is fragile like a normal heart. But the problem is getting through it's tough skin and bones that are protecting it right in the center of it's chest."

The werewolf nodded and saw the dragon was getting impatient waiting before it lunged at them. Dora easily flew over the dragon and Danny dashed to its side. The dragon turned to Danny before it opened its maw wide and a blast of air shot out of it.

Danny was caught off guard as he felt a blast of air that was hot as fire but was hitting him with the force of a cannon ball. He couldn't keep his balance as he was knocked of his feet and flew half way down the football field.

Dora was shocked at what she saw and was about to help her ally, but the dragon had other ideas. The dragon started to fire multiple shots of compressed air at Dora, who was flying rapidly in the sky trying to avoid them.

Off to the side Danny got back up and grimaced when he felt a slight pain in his chest. He looked down and saw slight burn marks in his suit, but the real pain was the force the scorching 'air cannon' hit him with. Danny looked back to the dragon and saw it was busy trying to shoot Dora out of the sky.

Shaking the pain off and crouching low to the floor, Danny tensed his legs before sprinting off at high speeds right at the dragon. As soon as he was close enough he lunged up and stabbed his claw into the dragon's chest, but barley got a inch in.

The dragon reacted instantly and tried to swat away the werewolf, but Danny quickly jumped off the beast before it would.

Danny looked at the wound on the dragon's chest and focused on that as his new target. " **One step at a time** **.** " Danny muttered before giving a loud roar and lunging at the dragon again.

* * *

Back at the dance, Jazz was having a little bit of a rough time. The dance had taken a slow turn when Mr. Lancer tried to DJ, many of the students tried to leave but Jazz was able to keep them from going. But if this dance didn't kick to a 11 real quick then there was no way she could stop them _all_ from leaving.

Jazz was guarding the only entice and exit in the gym and tried to find a way to keep anyone from leaving. Her thoughts were cut off when she heard a roar coming from outside. Jazz looked around really quick before poking her head out the door. She scanned the area and saw nothing unusual, then she heard another roar that made her head wipe to the side and what she saw made her gasp in shock and horror.

Their on the football field was a honest to god dragon. Jazz was so speechless the she just stared at the beast in fear. She was snapped out of her thoughts when she saw two being fighting the dragon, who she could only guess was her brother and Dora.

The older sibling quickly bolted back in and slammed the door behind her. Jazz was painting heavily trying to keep her heart from exploding, as soon as she felt under control she saw a small group of students head her way.

Jazz quickly stopped them before they got too close to the door. "Hey where are you guys going, the party is still going on." She said a little nervously.

"This party is dead, I can't stand watching Lancer trying to DJ anymore." One of the students said with a cringe and getting nods from everyone.

Jazz cringed and started to panic. "W-well don't worry, Mr. Lancer will be leaving _very_ _soon_." She said before making a B-line to the DJ table.

Their Jazz saw Lancer try to move the discs on the turn table and was getting a lot of off beat sounds, the DJ that was hired cringing behind Lancer. The young red head quickly tapped on the teacher's shoulder, making him turn to her.

"Mr. Lancer, why don't you go dance with one of the teachers, you deserve break." Jazz said with a smooth smile.

Lancer made a big smile. "Why thank you Jasmine I think I will do that." He said before leaving the turn table, the song finally returning to normal.

The DJ let out a sigh before going back to the table. "Nice move their red, didn't think the boss would ever leave." The DJ then turn to Jazz and gave her a grin. "So as a thank you I'll let you choose the next couple of songs. Anything you want to play red?"

Jazz was about to decline but remembered the dragon's roar. "Actually, could you play something loud to keep everyone from leaving."

The DJ looked confused but shrugged it off. He pressed some buttons and a upbeat song started to play, he then grabbed a microphone and started to speak with it. "Alright Casper high, we're going to kick things up a notch, so I need you to make some nooooooice!"

That did the trick and the dance instantly took a good turn, everyone started to dance their own way all over the gym. Jazz gave the DJ a smile and he just saluted her before she walked away back to the gym doors.

As she walked Jazz saw Danny's friends off to the side along with some of the A-Listers, Paulina, Star and Valerie, all of them with worry looks on their faces. She walked over to them and that instantly got their attention.

"Jazz, have you seen Danny, he went after this guy that attacked me, Star and Paulina in the bathroom." Sam said quickly, her face full of worry.

Jazz gave them all a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Danny called me not to long ago and said he caught the guy, he said he'll wait for the police before heading back."

Star shook her head and rubbed her face. "What is all this about, why did this guy attack us?"

"Don't worry about it and just have faith in Danny," Jazz said getting a small smile out of all of them. She then walked back to the front door, and as she did so she couldn't help but hear her own words. "Have faith in Danny." She said more to herself then anyone.

* * *

At the football field Danny and Dora were both a little worse for wares, but they weren't the only ones. The Dragon that was once Keen was bleeding all over his body, large and small cuts made by the Werewolf and Drogskol. But the biggest wound was the large cut on it's chest, a large trail of blood leaking out of it.

' **Almost their.** ' Danny though.

He had finally broken through the dragon's tough skin, now all that was left to break through the bone. But it was proving harder then he though, the bones were tougher and stronger then the dragon's skin. Also the dragon was becoming ferocious, it's anger controlling it's action.

The two didn't even have time to breath as the dragon charged at them making them jump out of the way. But the dragon caught Danny with his tail and sent an air pressure right at Dora. Not having enough time to dodge Dora quickly took a deep breath let out her own stream of air.

The two forces collided creating a loud boom and throw Dora to the ground right next to Danny. The two got up a bit shake, Danny's wounds already healing though Dora was not so lucky. She had gash on her right arm that was leaking a stream of blood down, fortunately it was nothing immediately dangerous. Dora quickly ripped a piece of her shirt and tied it around the gash, not caring that she was exposing a bit of her breast.

" **I managed to break the dragon's skin,** " Danny said to Dora as he looked at the dragon's chest. " **But I'm having trouble breaking through the bone.** " He admitted.

Dora grimaced at the news. "I had hoped we would be fortuned, but it seems we must find a new plan of attack." Dora said as she brought up both swords but winced as she felt a slight pain in her right arm.

Danny started to think real hard on the situation, he and Dora were both in a losing battle with the dragon that still hade aura to spare. They had nothing to pierce the dragon's bone, nothing strong enough to go through... except...

" **...Beast mode.** " Danny said getting a confused look from Dora. " **Dora I need you to keep the dragon distracted for exactly 15 seconds. Can you do that?** " Danny asked the princess.

Dora looked surprised at the sudden request but nodded slowly. "I will hold him for as long as I can, but whatever it is you are doing you must finish it soon." She said before soring into the air and dived right at the dragon.

Not wasting any time Danny crouched low and put his claws on the ground to steady himself. He closed his white eye and started to concentrate, concentrate deep within himself until he found until he found IT. The only reason he didn't activate his armor was because he might have to use IT.

" **Found you old friend.** " Danny said as everything went white.

* * *

 **Danny's P.O.V**

When I opened my eyes I was no longer on the football filed but in a black void, my mindscape. I looked at myself and saw I was back to my human form. I took a deep breath before I started to float farther into the abyss until I found... a wall.

A brick wall to be precise.

Why is their a brick wall here, I may never know. But I started to run my hand over it and kept it their as I floated down. Then I stopped when I found a weak point, looking closer to where my hand was I saw a small crake that made me nod a bit. I pulled my fist back before I slammed it into the wall, the crake grew and grew before the brick wall shattered like glass.

When the wall fell I got a good look of what was on the other side.

"Hey, it's been awhile." I said with a smirk.

Their stood before me was the head of a giant werewolf that looked to be made of pure white aura. It glared at me while snarling before it let out a giant roar trying to intimidate me, but I just smirked.

This wolf, this was me, or more accurately this was a piece of me. This was all the instinct, rage, madness, and savagery that came with being a werewolf. But it was not only bad but good, because with being a werewolf also came with strength, loyalty, the value of kinship, and seeing the world in different eyes.

I will never say I hate this part of me, but that doesn't mean I can let my guard down with this piece of me.

As soon as it stopped roaring I spoke. "Did you get that out of your system?" I asked getting a snarl out of the beast. "Listen, there's a really strong enemy we have to beat. Now you can either help me and have some fun, or I could put the wall up and you can go back to your room. What do you say?"

The wolf gave another snarl but it had a big grin on its muzzle. I nodded to the beast and floated up to it before placing his hand on it's head, slowly I fell into the wolf's head and the two of us became one. There was a bright flash of white light and again my world changed.

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V**

On the football field Dora was holding off the dragon. She was having a hard time since she had the dragon's full attention on her but she was far from helpless.

The Dragon fired multiple shots of pressurized air at Dora while she was in the sky, she was able to dodge them but only barley this time. As the dragon was about to fire another volley, Dora had an idea and acted quickly.

The princess quickly dove _to_ the dragon and before it could fire it's volley Dora let out her own pressurized air _into_ the dragon's mouth. The dragon's eyes widen at the sudden attack and it started to hack and thrash around. Dora smiled in victory but was caught off guard as the dragon slammed it's tail into Dora's side and throw her into the stands.

Dora felt her body crush the stands under her, her head was spinning but she was relatively fine. She was brought back to her thoughts as she heard a roar.

Looking up Dora saw the dragon charge at her, she tried to fly away but as soon as she was a foot above the ground she instantly fell down, a sharp pain in her right wing. She looked back and saw that her wing had a large bruise on it, Dora looked ahead and saw the dragon was closing in on her.

The Drogskol closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable. But before the dragon could trample her a powerful roar was heard making the dragon stop an turn to the source, along with Dora as well and she was shocked at what she saw.

Their stood Danny, but different. He was in his Werewolf form but unlike last time he was bigger, was about 10 feet tall and much bulkier then his previously leaner form, his arms, legs and body having veins of white aura glowing on them, his eyes were glowing so bright that it look like a fire was in them, he had spikes growing out of his back, arms, elbows and knees that appeared to be made out of bone, and his claws were about 6 inches long each. But the most noticeable change was the monstrous size aura, the power it was giving off was close to the dragon's.

Danny let out a fierce roar before charging at the dragon with blinding speeds that crushed the ground under him. The dragon was caught off guard by the strong force that hit it in it's side, easily breaking through it's skin and pushed it back.

Danny didn't give the dragon any time to rest as he started to hack, slash, and bite all over the dragon's body with more savagery then even the dragon.

As Danny bit into the back of the dragon's neck the dragon suddenly jumped into the air and started to fly. Seeing the dragon's new skill Dora quickly took to the sky to cut off the dragon. But before she could reach the dragon Danny grabbed the necklace from the back of the dragon's neck, ignoring the burning pain.

The werewolf jumped off the dragon but still kept his grip on the necklace. When Danny reached the dragon's chest he stab the hole in the dragon's chest and actually pierced the dragon's bone, making the dragon roar in pain. The werewolf stabbed the dragon's chest a few more times, each stab making the dragon roar in pain before finally breaking through. Just as Danny was about to give the finishing blow the dragon quickly swatted Danny and sent him flying.

The dragon tried to fly away but it's wings were getting slower and slower before it started to fall from the sky, it's back heading straight for the ground.

Dora was watching the whole thing in amazement, never before has she heard a werewolf to be this powerful. The princess was brought out of her thoughts when she saw Danny go flying and the dragon start to fall. Not wasting an opportunity Dora quickly flew down to the dragon as it fell with her sword stretched out, as she fell to the dragon it saw this and instantly reacted.

The dragon started to breath it's pressurized air at Dora trying to throw her off. The Drogskol did her best and was able to dodge the attack, she quickly closed the gap and plunged her sword into the hole in the dragon's chest as it hit the ground. But her sword did not pierce the dragon's heart but it did graze it. Fortunately it was enough to weaken the dragon greatly, so Dora pulled her sword out of the dragon and quickly grabbed the Heart of Wind. There was a burning pain in her arm but she ignored it before jumping off the dragon and ripping the amulet off, break the golden chain.

The dragon let out a silent roar as it squirmed around as it slowly shrieked back in Keen. Dora ignored the transformation and walked over to her fallen ally. She saw the werewolf Danny in the bleachers, his body imbedded in it. She quickly flew over to him with a worry look on her face.

"Danny, are you all-" She was cut off as a forced slammed into her and pined her to the ground.

The princess felt something wrap around her throat and when she looked up she was shocked at what she saw. Their stood Danny holding her down with his claw, his hulking body shaking with rage as he drooled from his mouth. He snarled as he brought his right claw up while holding Dora down with his left.

Dora's eyes widen and she couldn't help but feel fear. "DANNY NO-"

The claw came down.

 **X(Monsters: By Skillets-End)X**

Dora shut her eye, she expected to feel a horrid pain but all she felt was the ground shake slightly next to her. Her eyes snapped open and she whipped her head to the side to see the claw imbedded into the ground right next to her head. The princess looked up and saw Danny panting heavily as he slowly changed. He let go of Dora as he finally changed back to his human form.

Danny stumbled off the princess while grabbing his head and moaned in pain. He shook his head and looked down to see a shocked Dora staring at him.

The werewolf turned his head away in shame. "I'm sorry," Danny said, snapping Dora out of her stupor. "Beast mode let's me get stronger but at the cost of me losing some control. I should of warned you about it, I'm sorry." The werewolf said with some shame.

The princess was quiet for a moment before sighing and getting up. "No harm done." Dora said while putting a hand on Danny's shoulder, making him look at her. "If you had not gone into Beast mode we would surly have lost." The Drogskol said while giving the werewolf a smile, surprising him.

Danny smiled before he remembered why they were here. "Did you get the..." Dora brought up the Heart of Wind with a smile. "Nice."

The two then turn to Keen and approached him. The ice wizard was naked and had a lifeless look on his face, him drooling at the mouth and bleeding all over his body. The two looked at the man in pity but knew it was his own doing to his downfall.

"What do we do with him?" Danny asked the princess as they looked at Keen.

Dora let out a sad sigh before she walked up the Keen and stabbed her swords in the ground next to her. "The crime Keen has committed will call for his execution, and that was before he used the Heart of Wind." Dora said with a grim expression making Danny wince. "But Keen's mind is shattered and with his wounds he will not live for much longer, I will end this now." The princess then stretched her hands out and started to focused her aura in her hands.

But before she could do anything Danny put a hand on her, stopping Dora and making her turn to him. "Wait, maybe I should do it." Danny said, he will never take any joy in taking another life but he will do it if someone will not have to.

Dora gave a grateful smile to her ally but shook her head. "No, this is my responsibility, not yours."

The werewolf wanted to argue but he knew it was not his place, so he took a step back. Dora turn back to Keen and started to concentrate her aura into her hands again, the Drogskol took a deep breath let out a stream of scorching air at Keen's body. She then started to move her hands controlling the hot air around Keen's body and intensify it.

Slowly Keen's body started to burn away until he was ash in the wind. The whole time Danny did not look away, steeled himself not to turn away. When it was finally over Dora let out a long sigh before turning to Danny.

"It's over." Dora said, her voice bitter.

"Hey," Danny said as he put both of his hands on her shoulder getting her attention. "You did what you have to, ok."

Dora smiled at Danny before she hugged him, catching him off guard. "Thank you, for everything."

Danny smiled and returned the hug, trying not to hurt the injured princess. The two parted and started to look at the damage field.

"We better leave before someone comes, you head to Jazz's car and let her take you to my house to get patched up." Danny said as ne notice just how damaged the shirt Dora had was, revealing a bit of her breast to him. The werewolf turned away with a blush making the princess looked confused. "And maybe get you a good shirt as well."

Dora looked down at herself before a big blush appeared on her face, she slowly lifted her arm to cover herself. "R-right." Dora said before she started to fly to the parking lot.

Danny watched her fly away before he started to head back to the dance, but as he did he notice the holes in his new suit making let out a sigh. "Hope dad won't mind my adjustment."

* * *

 **Danny's P.O.V**

I quickly entered the with my cloths on and saw that the dance was still going on. I started to search through the crowd until I found he found a familiar red head.

"Jazz!" I called making the older sibling look to me.

"Danny!" Jazz shouted in relief before she ran to me and pulled me into a hug. "Thank god your ok, I saw the dragon and I got so worried."

I pulled back from the hug and looked at my sister in shock. "You saw Keen, are you ok, did anyone else seen?" I asked in worry but Jazz just shook her head, much to my relief.

"No I'm not hurt, and I was the only one who saw it. Danny what the hell happened out their?" Jazz asked quickly.

I just shook my head. "I'll explain when I get home, listen I need you to take Dora to our house, she's a little banged up at the moment. She's waiting for you at your car, can you take her?" I asked Jazz.

My sister nodded to me before giving me one more hug. "I'm glad your safe little bro." She said before walking out of the gym.

With that taken care of I started to look for my friends and date. I quickly found everyone off to the side of the dance with worry looks on their face. As soon as I came into their line of sight everyone gasp.

"Danny, your ok!" Sam said as she and everyone was walking towards me.

But Star quickly ran to me before she collided with my body, nearly nocking me over.

"Thank god your ok, I was so worried." Star said as she wrapped her arms around me and buried her head into my neck.

I wrapped my arms around her waste and made her look at me. "I'm sorry I made you worry." I said making her smile.

"What happened dude, you were gone for a while?" Tucker asked.

I just shrugged and gave them a smile. "Caught the guy and handed him over to the police, turns out he stole that amulet from someone so the police took it." I lied smoothly.

Sam just smirked at me while putting a hand on her hip. "Well aren't you a hero." She said with a little sarcasm.

That made everyone give a light laugh, I then grabbed Star's hand making her look at me along with everyone else. "Let's enjoy the rest of the dance guy, the nights still young." I said as I brought Star to the dance floor.

* * *

About an hour later the dance had started to die down, there was a quarter of the original number of people still in the gym. There was a slow song playing and I was dancing with Star, we were just swaying back and forth. I looked to the side and smirked when I saw both Sam and Tucker trying to dance with each other without looking uncomfortable. I looked back at Star and gave her a smile, but it quickly went away when I saw her frown while looking to the side.

Looking to the right I saw Paulina off to the side with Dash leaning against the wall next to her. Paulina had a obvious frown on her face but Dash was just talking away with a flirty smile.

"I take it she's not having a good time?" I asked getting Star's attention.

The blond let out a sigh as she looked at her friend. "We came to the dance to _dance_ and have a good time, not so some jocks can keep us off to the side."

I couldn't help but smile at the way Star worried about her friend. "Hey, how about I help her out a bit?" I offered getting a surprised look from Star.

A moment later I started to walk to the side right at Paulina and Dash.

"So, do you like Quarterbacks?" Dash asked while giving Paulina a grin.

Paulina just scowled while rolling her eyes. When she saw me approach them she looked a bit surprised, Dash on the other hand just glared at me.

"Hey Paulina, how's the dance?" I asked ignoring the glares Dash was giving me.

"It's ok." She said with a shrug.

"Yeah, so why don't you get the hell out of here." Dash snarked.

I just ignored him and stuck my hand out to Paulina. "Well I was hoping I could get one dance with you before the party ends." I said getting a surprised look from Paulina before she smiled softly.

Dash however just gave a mocking laugh. "Ha, there is on way in hell that the hottest girl in school would dance with a freak like-"

"I would love to." Paulina said quickly before taking my hand.

We quickly walked to the dance floor leaving behind a quarterback with a gaping mouth. The two of us started to slow dance in the center of the gym, Paulina's hands on my shoulders and my hands on her waste.

"Soooo..." Paulina said slowly getting my attention. "What made you decide to dance with me?"

I gave Paulina a smirk. "You look like you were in trouble, so I decided to help. Thanks to Star pointing it out."

Paulina looked to the side and saw Star talking to Valerie and Kwan. She looked over to us and gave us a small wave before talking again. "That was nice of you, any particular reason for it."

I just gave her a small smile. "Why not, you looked pretty miserable off to the side while everyone was dancing." I said getting grateful smile out of her.

We danced for a few more minuets before the song ended and the DJ spoke. "Alright Casper high, this is the last dance of the night, so grab your partner and show your moves." The DJ said as he played the last slow dance of the night.

Paulina pulled back and gave me a smile. "You better go to Star, can't have the last dance with someone who is not your date."

I nodded to the teen girl in front of me. "Thanks Paulina."

The teen girl in the pink dress surprised me when she leaned over and gave me a small peck on the cheek. "Thanks for the dance." Paulina said before walking away.

I gave her a small smile before I went to Star who was on the side. She gave me a smile when she saw me walk to her.

"You looked like you had fun." The blond said with a smirk. "Should I be jealous?" She said playfully.

I just shrug and gave her a playful smirk. "Hey in the end I came back to you."

Star gave a small laugh as she grabbed my hand and we walked to the dance floor. "Yes, yes you did."

We danced to the final song of the night along with a few other students. We did nothing fancy, just sway back and forth to the song. As the song started to come to a close I decided to surprise Star by grabbing her waist and dipping her.

I got a surprised yelp as she came down before I pulled her back up. Star looked a little flustered but I was able to get a small giggle out of her. But as soon as she looked into my eyes she stopped giggling and started to grow a blush on her face. She leaned forward and gave me a peck on the lips, kissing me.

The kiss was small but filled with a lot of passion. When she pulled back she had a huge blush on her face, and she wasn't the only one. I just gave her a smile on my red face as we danced the final song of the night.

* * *

The ride back to Star's house was quiet, I dropped Paulina off a while ago and I just left Dash's ass at the dance. Their was a slight awkward air in the car for some reason and neither Star and I were talking. Whether it was from embarrassment or something else I couldn't tell.

Fortunately it wasn't long before I pulled up in front of Star's house and we both got out of my car. I walked Star to the front of her house before she turned to me.

"Thanks for taking me to the dance, I had a really fun time." Star said as she gave me a smile.

I smiled back and rubbed the back of my head a bit bashfully. I saw small bouquet of roses in a bot on a window sill close to us, I picked one of the roses and put in in Star's hair catching her by surprise. "You look good with that on." I said honestly getting a smile out of her. "Listen, I was hoping we could go out next week, maybe to the movies or get a bit to eat?"

Star looked honest happy when I asked her out, but slowly her smile faded and she looked down with a sad look. "Danny I would love to go out with you... but I can't." She said with a small voice. I was a bit hurt that she said no but I didn't say anything and let her continued. "There's... there's things going on in my life that I need to sort out... so I can't have a relationship until I do."

I let out heavy sigh as I rubbed my neck. "I... I get it." I said a little sadly.

"We can still hang out every one's and a while," Star said, trying to bring my spirits up. "And maybe... maybe when I get things in order we can go out." She said with a small smile.

That got a small smile out of me. "I'll see you tomorrow Star." I said before walking back to my car and driving home.

* * *

 **Star's P.O.V**

I watched as Danny left in his car and I couldn't help but let out a sad sigh. 'Damn it...' I thought bitterly.

Grabbing the rose from my hair I looked at it and let a smile appear on my face. I closed my eyes and started to sniff the sweet smell from the flower, remembering the nice night I had with Danny. But that also made me remember why I can't be with him, leaving a bitter taste in my mouth.

Suddenly I couldn't smell the sweet rose making my eyes shoot open, what I saw made me give a small gasp. "No..." I said sadly as I looked at the rose in my hand.

The one red rose was now completely white in my hands making me sigh sadly again. I let the flower fall out of my hand before seeing it shatter like glass as it hit the floor. I quickly brought out my keys and headed inside my house hoping to not let what happened, happen again.

* * *

 **Danny's P.O.V**

I parked in my car into the garage before heading inside. I had to admit I was a little sad that Star said no to me, but I couldn't really do anything but move on. I entered the back of the house and walked into the kitchen I found Dora, who was no longer in her Drogskol form and had bandages wrapped around her right arm, she was sitting at the table polishing her swords while in her leather armor. Jazz was with her as well reading her usual phycology book.

The princess saw me and gave me a smile. "Danny, your back." She said as she put her swords in there sheaths.

Jazz looked up from her books and smiled at me but it quickly went away. "Danny, what wrong?" She asked me quickly making me wince.

"Nothings wrong Jazz." I said with a slightly forced smile.

Unfortunately for me she saw through it like it was glass. "Danny I've known you for all of your life and I'm a amateur physiologist, your not fooling me." She said while folding her arms.

I let out a long sigh knowing what my sister said was true. "Fine, I asked Star if she wanted to go out again sometime and she said no, happy." I said with a slightly annoyed tone.

Jazz looked a bit taken aback before a frown appeared on her face. "Sorry bro, I shouldn't have asked." She said in a down tone.

I took a deep breath to calm myself. "Let's just move on." I said now feeling bad for how I treated my sister. I looked over to Dora who looked worried at me but I just gave her a smile. "So what are you going to do now princess?"

Dora stood up from her chair and placed the Heart of Wind around her neck. "Now I must return home."

"Mom and dad are setting the portal in the lab," Jazz said. "They should be done soon."

As if on cue mom walked into the kitchen. "Princess, the portal is calibrated to take you home," She said before she notice me. "Oh Danny your back, how was the dance?"

I just gave a small shrug to mom. "It was alright." I said before we headed the lab.

We entered the lab and I saw dad behind one of the computers. He popped his head up with his usual grin before speaking. "Well princess are you ready to go."

The princess nodded before she turned to me. "Danny, you have my thanks for you and your family assisting me in retrieving the Heart of Wind," She said with a small bow before she stood up straight again. "If you should ever find yourself in the Dragon Kingdom, know you and all your family shall be welcome with open arms." Dore said and started to walk to the portal, but before she could enter she stopped. "Oh one more thing."

Before anyone could ask, Dora walked right up to me and kissed me on the lips. I was so shocked I just let it happen, her tilting my head up a bit since I was a little shorter then her. The princess pulled back and gave me a mischievous smile. "That is my gift to you." She said before she walked quickly into the portal.

I was so stunned by the whole thing that I just stood their and let it all soak in. I turned to my family and saw that their jaws were on the grown, staring at me for what just happen.

"Hey dad, how strong is that 'Fenton charm' exactly?" I couldn't help but ask.

That seemed to snap dad out as he suddenly nodded with a wise look. "It is both a blessing and a curse." He said, trying to sound wise. Mom gave have him a small tap on his chest with a small smile.

I laughed a bit before I stretched my sore body. "Well I'm going to bad, had a really bad fight with that dragon."

That got my to looked at me shocked. "Wait dragon!?" They both shouted, making me cover my ears at the volume.

They both looked at me with a expecting look along with Jazz. With a sigh I started to tell them about how we cornered Keen at the football filed but he used the Heart of Wind to turn into a dragon. That got a worried look from everyone but I still explained how me and Dore defeated Keen after I went into Beast mode, that got everyone worried but I told them it ended fast so no one got hurt. Dad looked said when I said the suit got damaged but he understood. When I finished my story the question I was dreading to answer came up.

"What happened to Keen?" Jazz unfortunately asked.

I let out a long sigh of dread. "Keen's... Keen's dead." I said getting wide eyes from everyone but I continued. "The Dragon Heart broke his mind and he was bleeding out when he changed back, Dora said that he would of been executed for his crimes. So she finished him." Again my family looked troubled but before the could say anything I spoke up. "Dora didn't want to finish Keen, but their was no point in letting him suffer. She gave him mercy."

The lab was silent, nobody said a word and just let it soak in. Then my mom walked up to me and gave me a hug, surprising me. "Why don't you go upstairs and rest, you've had a long day." She said while giving me a smile. I looked over to my dad and Jazz and saw they were looking at me the same.

With a sigh I nodded my head before heading out of the lab. I walked up the stares and walked down the hallway to my room.

When I opened my door I quickly took my jacket off and throw it off to the side. I walked over to my bed and was about to fall face first but something caught my eye. Turning, I saw my amulet on my dresser giving off a slight glow while vibrating.

Obviously curios I walked over to my amulet and quickly grabbed it. As soon as it was in the palm of my hand I had a sudden urge to press the eye on the amulet that was glowed white, as soon as I did a beam shot up making me jump back a bit.

" _Finally!_ " A voice yelled in relief.

Their, a image of a person appeared above the amulet. The person was a older man maybe in his late 20's, he had long black hair that was neatly combed along with a long goatee. His skin was deadly pale and he looked to have slightly sharp teeth. He had a pair of glasses over his green eyes and was warring a long dark purple coat with a scarf.

" _Do you know how long I have been trying to contact you!?_ " The person said, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"I-I'm sorry, what?" I couldn't help but ask.

The person just stared at me for a long second before pinching the bridge of his nose. " _Prime didn't tell you about the communication function of the amulet, did_ _he?_ " He asked in a annoyed tone. I just shook my head getting a frustrated sigh out of the man. " _That man will forget to breath soon if he keeps forgetting things._ " He muttered to himself.

"Um... who are you and why did you... call?"

That got the man's attention. " _Right, right. Anyway let me introduce myself, I am Writer, the communication specialist and keeper of knowledge for the Observants. I keep track of all the data we have on everything and I am the one who gives the Guardians their_ _missions._ " Suddenly Writer gained a serious look that made me tense a bit. " _Listen, I'm contacting you because their is a important mission that Prime need to speak to you with, so I'm patching you through._ "

The image faded and it was a couple of seconds before Prime's face appeared before me. " _Daniel, Writer finally got a hold of you. Listen, their is a urgent matter that must be taken care of before it is to late._ " Prime said in a firm voice that made me slightly dread what he was about to say. " _Earlier today a very powerful amulet was stolen and we believe the thief may have opened a portal somewhere close to Amity Park,_ " Wow, deja vu. " _You must look for two people, the thief who is a wizard and a Drogskol who went after him._ " ...Wait, what? " _Daniel, you must keep this Drogskol safe, she is_ _the-_ "

"Princess of the Dragon Kingdom, Princess Dora?" I asked, having a feeling on where this was going.

Prime was quiet and just stared at me before answering. " _Ye-yes, how did you know?_ " He asked.

I sat the amulet down on my desk and started to explain my day to Prime. I told the Observant everything form meeting Dora to the final battle with Keen at my school's football field.

Prime hadn't said a word the entire time, when I was finished with my 'report' the old man just smiled. " _Well done Daniel, I must say I am quiet surprised you handle this so well considering your still new to being a Guardian. Expect a raise in our next pay check, and we shall take care of the damage before anyone knows, until next time KNight Wolf._ " Prime said before the image faded and my amulet stop glowing.

I sighted before I went to by bed and lay down, I started to think about Keen and could not help but think... something didn't add up. Keen said he found the password for the Dragon Heart by doing 'research', but something that important can't be found in a book. So how did he find it, did he ease drop on someone, look through restricted archives, ... or did someone tell him.

I rubbed my face a bit annoyance, I can't start thinking about this now, I need sleep. The Dragon Kingdom is more the capable of handling anything thrown at them. I reached over and turned off the lamp on my dresser before going to sleep.

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V**

In a dark room 4 figures sat around a long table. Each one with different traits to them. There was a heavy are around them air around the figures before one of them spoke.

"Keen has failed." The figure with glowing red eyes said from the head of the table.

"Well what did you expect, Keen may have been a prodigy in magic, but he was a complete moron." Said a hulking figure with a deep and gravely voice. "His greed got the better of him, he was ordered to bring _all_ of the Dragon Hearts to us, but decided to use the power for himself instead and he could only get his hands on one."

"But you do not have to worry my lord, Keen has been dealt with by a Guardian." A skinnier figure said with a slightly seductive male voice. "He will not cause us any trouble."

The figure at the end of the table with the red eyes turned to the skinny figure. "Really now, so soon?"

"Apparently my lord," A feminine voice said, the voice belonging to a figure with razor sharp teeth. "He along with the princess of the Dragon Kingdom were able to take down Keen before he could cause chaos." She said in a care free tone.

The red eyed figure rubbed his chin in thought for a moment. "Interesting..."

"Don't waste your breath my lord," The hulking figure said with a annoyed voice. "Beings that are turned into dragons by the Dragon Hearts may be powerful, but it is nowhere close to a _true_ dragon's power."

The red eye figure was silent for a moment before nodding. "Yes, that is true. Anyway lets move on, what have you heard from our knight."

"He is still in search of his lost master, but I was told he has found a lead on his master's location." The seductive man said before shrugging. "Or it could be another false lead, who can tell."

"The lost dog sniffing for his master, it's pathetic." The fanged woman said with sneer.

"Well what do you expect, he is bound to fallow his master until his death, and he likes doing it too." The hulking figure said before snorting. "I find all that knight's honor to be nothing but crap."

"Now, now," The lord said getting everyone's attention. "Let's not fight amongst our selves, the knight is allowed to do as he pleases and if we call for him he will come, as he always has."

That got the tension down greatly as everyone calmed down. "What his our next step my lord." The women asked.

The lord leaned on the table with both hands chin. "We will see how things play out a bit and see what time tells us." He said with a big grin with sharp fangs.

* * *

 **21N: Hope you liked this chapter and the more that are to come, and thank you to those who have Reviewed, Fallowed, and Favored. I'll try to update my other story as soon as I can, but with school and life it might take a while. But I'll still try to finish as soon as possible, thanks for reading.**


	7. Vampires and Old Friends P-1

_**KNight Wolf**_

 **Vampires And Old Friends P-1**

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V**

Just outside Amity Park was a motorcycle doing well over 100 with two figures on it. The one driving was a young man with dirty blond hair, gray like skin, green eyes, and had freckles on his face. He was warring a dark gray coat with black paints and around his neck was a black skull. Behind him was a young women with green dreads, pale gray skin, red eyes, and purple lips. She was warring a short black tank top with a red jacket and skirt.

The on the back of bike was giving a sickly moan as she picked up her head, showing dark bags under her eyes.

"Johnny... are we almost there?" The young women said in a weak tone.

The now named Johnny turned back with a worry look. "Hang in there Kitty, we're almost in town." Johnny said as he started to go faster on his motorcycle.

As they drove into Amity Park they caught the attention of some police that were waiting on the side of the road for speeders. As soon as Johnny's bike zoomed past them the cops they turned on their sirens and started to chaise them.

"Pull over, you are going over the speed limit!" The cop yelled over the speaker.

Johnny gave an annoyed grown. "I don't have time of this!" He hissed as he grabbed his necklace. As soon as the biker touched the necklace a pair of green eyes appeared in his shadow. "Shadow, take out the tires!" Johnny yelled.

A moment later Johnny's shadow flew off, detaching itself from the biker and slashed the tires with it's claws. The cop car skidded to a stop and nearly crashed into a tree before the shadow flew back to Johnny.

About an hour later Johnny drove up to a motel and quickly bought a room before caring Kitty in bridle-style. He lade her down gently on the bed before sitting next to her. The biker brought out a flask and took a quick swig before he brought it up to Kitty's lips.

As soon as the flask touched Kitty's lips she brought up a shaky hand to stop him. "No... drink it... yourself... you need your... strength." She was able to say in a weak voice.

Johnny's face softened but his eyes were hard. "I'm not the one with a foot in the grave, I'll be fine you won't be. So please drink the rest." He said in a almost pleading voice as he put the flask to her lips again.

Kitty gave a small sigh as she drank the flask empty. As soon as she was done her skin gained a little color, but was still gray in the end. "Thank you Johnny." She said with a smile before she fell a sleep.

Johnny gave a small sigh before leaning forward and giving her a small kiss on the forehead. He then got up and started to head to the door, but not before looking back. "I'll be back soon Kitten, hang in their." He said before walking out.

* * *

On the other side of the city in a dark ally was Danny, currently fighting a Hellhound while he was in his Wolf Boost form file in his battle suit. The Hellhound was a dog like monster that was covered in a orange blaze and had dozens of eyes all over it's body. But this was a Alpha Hellhound so instead of having one head it had three and was about as big as a lion.

The werewolf had been tracking the Hellhound pact down all night after he got their foul sent of sulfur. He was easily able to take down the lesser Hellhounds since he has fought these dogs quite often. After he took out the last lesser Hellhound the alpha ran away. Danny followed his sent and that's were the alpha cornered him.

Danny remembered the passage he read from the black book on the monsters he has been fighting for so long.

* * *

 _ **Hellhounds**_ _\- Supernatural dogs that hunt down anything with a magic aura and devour them. Little is known a about the demon dogs or where they come from, but legend has it they were created by Hades to keep Tartarus in check. Hellhound have a endless hunger for anything with a magic aura and will hunt it down with a pack of 7 Hellhounds, the alpha always having 3 heads, is smarter and the biggest, about the size of a lion. All hellhounds give off the same sent of sulfur and are commonly the same size as a wolf except the alpha._

 _ **Strengths** \- Completely immune to fire, can heal from physical wounds by consuming magic aura, and is immune to pain. The fire of a hellhound installs fear into it's pray if the pray is weak willed. Their jaws are strong enough to snap a man in half. Because of the hundred of eyes all over it's body a Hellhound has near 360 degree vision. Finally a Hellhound have the ability to sense a strong aura from miles away._

 _ **Weaknesses**_ _\- Weak to holy and light magic or items. The average Hellhound is nothing more then a mindless monster and will only move on impulse. Though their bite may be strong their body's are not, taking the damage as a regular dog._

* * *

As soon as Danny finished his thought the Hellhound lunged at him, but the young werewolf was able to jump over it easily, making it hit the wall. The alpha Hellhound snarled from it's 3 heads and quickly turned around right were Danny was. The werewolf knew he couldn't sneak up on the Hellhound, so he was going to have to take a different approach.

The Hellhound lunged at Danny again and instead of dodging the werewolf stood his ground and caught the beast. Danny grabbed the middle head by the neck and lifted it up, the other two heads bit into Danny's arms making him hiss in pain a bit but his armor was able to hold most of it off. The young werewolf quickly brought up it's claw and hit the Hellhound right in the chest, piercing it's heart.

The hell-dog gave a small yelp as it fell to the ground, no blood came out of it's chest, just smoke. Danny wasted no time as he slashed the 3 necks of the Hellhound, killing it. Danny gave a sigh in relief as the Hellhound disintegrated and turned to smoke. The young Guardian rolled his shoulders as he felt his wounds instantly heal, he looked over at his shoulder clicked his tongue when he saw the damage.

"That's the 5th time this week." Danny muttered to himself.

It's been a week since the fight with the Dragon and not much changed. Danny got along with Star and they actually became ok friends, but their were some awkward moments here and their. Sam and Paulina had a frenemy thing going on, always arguing but ever one in a while they would have regular conversation. What really help Danny this week was the new battle suit his parent made for him, it worked like a charm and was helping with his _job_. The only problem was that it keeps taking damage

Danny suddenly pulled out an earpiece and pressed a button on the side of it. "Jazz, got the last Hellhound." Danny said into the earpiece as he pressed the button an his suit making the armor disappear.

" _Cool little bro,_ " Jazz voice said from the earpiece before giving a yawn. " _Damn it's late, come home alright, I'm not getting anything strange._ " She said.

After the whole incident with the Dragon, Jazz needed a breather from any action. So her parent hacked into most the traffic cameras in Amity and a program where it will bring to attention anything that seems supernatural. At first Jazz was having problems adjusting to the new setting, but she was quickly adapted and becoming Danny's eyes all over Amity.

"Got it sis, see you soon." Danny said before he put the communicator away.

Danny then closed his eyes before his body started to change. It shrunk a bit and his arms and legs changed shape, his fur grow longer, the fur on his body turned black and the fur on his arms and legs turned white. After a couple more seconds Danny was now in his wolf form.

Danny mostly used this form so he could get around Amity easier and much faster. The wolf in the city quickly ran through the back allies of the city before he made his way home.

* * *

At another part of a city was a lone figure driving into Amity Park in a Ford Mustang Mach 1. The figure quickly parked his car in front of a building before walking stepping out. The figure could not be seen at night, but he didn't care, only one thing mattered to him.

The lone figure gave a big grin in the dark and said only one thing. "I'm back Amity Park."

* * *

 **Danny's P.O.V**

I sighed tired as I slumped against my desk. After I got back home last night I went straight to bed, unfortunately I only got 3 hours of sleep so I was mostly making up for it while in class.

"Mr. Fenton, is my class boring you?" Mr. Lancer asked in a annoyed voice that made most of the class snicker.

I picked my head up and gave the teacher a annoyed look. "Do you want an honest answer or a lie?"

Mr. Lancer gave me a light glare before going back to the board. I let me head hit the desk and shut my eyes. I was hoping to get a couple more minutes of sleep before class ends, "Hey Danny," But the universe has other ideas. Picking my head up I turned to Sam who was looking annoyed at me. "You have to stay up, you don't want to have detention today." She said in a voice of disappointment.

I sighed and was about to comment but the bell ringed signaling the end of class, making me sigh louder. Everyone grabbed their things and started to go to their next class. Me, Sam, and Tucker started to walk together since we had the same next class.

"Sam please let me sleep in class, I'm very tired." I complained as we walked together.

Sam just huffed. "Well maybe you should go to sleep on time." She said with a smirk. "Stop with the late night games and start going to bed."

I just rolled my eyes at the Goth. "Common Sam, Danny can afford to sleep in one or two classes." Tucker said, defending me. "Plus it's Friday, so lighten up a bit."

Sam just gave a groan as we entered our next class, calculus. "Well since the next class is with Mr. Smith I'll let it slide." She said as we sat in our seats. "Hell I might do just that." She said as she slumped into her chair.

I could only nod as Mr. Smith walked into the class. He was a short, round man with thick glasses and a sweater vest. He was by far the most boring teacher in the whole school, not that he was incompetent, it's just that his teaching was really boring and his voice was very bland. He never try's to make the class interesting and he always talks in a bland voice.

The class started off the same as any other day, slow, so very slow. We were already 20 minutes in and the class felt like it was taking about an hour, and I wasn't the only one. More then half of the class was either sleeping or in la-la land, me, Sam, and Tucker included.

Suddenly the door to class opened and in walked principle Ishiayma in her usual business suit. She was a short Asian woman with sharp eyes but a kind face, she walked up to Mr. Smith and started to whisper something in his ear. After a moment Mr. Smith nodded and Ishiayma walked out.

As soon as she was out Mr. Smith turned to the class. "Alright class, today we are getting a new student, so give him a warm welcome."

This got the class to start talking, a new student was very uncommon when in Amity Park. The door opened and the new student walked in, when I saw who it was my jaw dropped and I could only stair in shock at who it was.

The person was a guy about my age, light skin, black hair, golden eyes, had a lose button up white shirt, tight black jeans, a sliver chain on the side of his hip, and a black fedora in his head. But the real things that stood out was the very familiar cane in his hands, it was sleek black with a blue orb at the top of it with a design of an eagle holding the orb.

Most of the class looking at the new kid with interest or curiosity. Me, I was still looking at him in complete surprise, but that didn't stop the grin from growing on my face. Remembering how this guy latterly turned my life upside down, but in a fun way.

"Hello everyone," He said in a British accent that I obviously new was fake. "I'm the Doctor."

The class just stared at the new kid while giving a 'Are you serious' look. I put a hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing, already knowing what the one question he wanted someone to ask.

Fortunately for him, Dash was oblivious to the hidden intent. "Doctor Who?"

The new student's grin grow bigger and he laughed. Mr. Smith gave a tired sigh as he gave the student a board stare. "Can you please tell us your real name?" He asked in a bland voice.

The new student stopped laughing and gave the teacher a small eye roll. "Fine, fine, just having a little fun." He said in a normal voice before turning to the class, the smile on his face never leaving. "Hello everyone, my name is Maxson Conner Dark, but call me Max."

"Good, now take your seat." Mr. Smith said as he pointed to the empty chair next to me. He then turned to the black board and started class again.

Max walked to his new desk with his cane in hand. He took his seat next to me and gave a big grin. "Hey, you miss me?"

I just gave a shrug. "Eh, things were quiet. So no." I said with a smirk getting a surprised look from my friends.

Max just gave a snort as he leaned back into his desk. "Bitch please, I make thing interesting and everyone loves it pup." He said a little louder, getting Mr. Smith's attention.

Mr. Smith looked behind at us with a board expression. "Please keep your conversation after the class." He said before going back to the board.

Max and I sighed in annoyance. "Let's finish this conversation at lunch." I said getting a nod out of Max.

I mostly toned out the rest of class to help make time go faster, and it work. As soon as the bell ringed I started to grab my stuff and was about to go to Max but saw him already walking out the door. Just before he stepped out he gave me a big grin and a small salute.

I just shook my head in amusement as I gathered the rest of my stuff and headed out of class to my locker. As I was walking Sam and Tucker quickly walked behind me with curious expression.

"Hey Danny, who was that new guy?" Sam asked as we walked together.

I opened my locker and quickly put my stuff in before turning to her. "An old friend," Getting a surprised look out of them. "I'll let him explain more at lunch." I said before we started to go to lunch.

We walked into the cafeteria and quickly got in line. Me and Tucker both got the meatloaf and Sam grabbed a salad. I started to wonder the lunch room with my friends before I found a familiar face at an empty table, a very familiar grin. Max saw me and waved me over, the grin never leaving his face.

I just smirked as I walked to the table and sat across from him, Sam and Tucker siting right next to me.

"Still a fan of the cane I see." I said with a smirk.

Max just snorted. "You know I make it work." He said as he ate some sunflower seeds.

"Eh, depends on your definition of 'work'." I said making us both laugh.

Suddenly there was the sound of someone clearing their throat. Turning to the right I saw Sam and Tucker looking at me and Max with curiosity. "So Danny, can you introducing your friend?" Sam asked as she looked at Max.

I nodded a bit before gesturing to Max and about to introduce him but I was cut off by someone. "Hey Danny." A familiar voice said.

Turning around I saw Star, Paulina and Valerie make their way towards us. Max raised an eyebrow at me but I just shrug before turning to the girls. "Hey girls, how's it been?"

"Ok I guess." Star said as she sat next to me, Paulina sat next to Max and Valerie was next to Star. She then looked to Max with a curious expression. "Hey aren't you the new kid?" She asked.

Max nodded with a grin. "Yes I am, I'll let Danny introduce me."

I rolled my eyes but did it anyways. "This is Maxson Conner Dark A.K.A Max," I said making Max give a small bow. "I met him last summer when Sam were in London and Tucker was at computer camp."

Max then grabbed Sam's hand and shook it. "Hello, you must be Sam the vegetarian Goth," He said getting a surprise look from her. Max then turned to Tucker and shook his hand. "And you must be Tucker the Techno geek." That got a small glare out of Tucker. "Danny's told me a lot about you." Max then turned to the A-Listers with a curious expression. "But he never mentioned you 3."

"Well I'm Paulina," Paulina said before pointing to Star and Valerie. "And these are my best friends Star and Valerie." She said making said girls wave.

After that we all started to make small talk. "So what's with the cane?" Tucker asked.

Max brought up the cane and grinned at it. "Well I have a slight bad knee," He said getting a surprised look from everyone. "Doctor said I should put as little presser as I can, but I should also workout to help make it stronger."

Everyone looked confused but me, knowing he was just bullshitting the whole school. "Wait, isn't that counterproductive?" Valerie asked.

Max just gave a confident smile. "No." He simply said, somehow convincing them.

"Ok, I got something to ask," Sam said getting everyone's attention. "How did you and Danny meet?" She asked Max.

Me and Max looked at each other before Max started to talk. "Well it was the beginning of summer and I just moved to Amity Park," Max started to explain, making me remember how we met.

* * *

 _ **No One's P.O.V-Flashback**_

 _Danny sighed as he walked down the street, things were not the best for him right now. Both of his best and only friends were gone for the whole summer, with Sam in London and Tucker at computer camp, and they wouldn't be back until just before summer ended._

 _So Danny was all alone... well, he still had Jazz, but it sounds a little sad that your only friend is your sister._

 _As Danny was lost in thought he didn't notice the person in front of him and he bumped into said person. Danny and the person nearly fell to the ground but were able to keep themselves up right._

 _"Shit, sorry my bad." Danny said quickly as he looked to the person. He was surprised by the person's cloths, but mostly the cane._

 _"Hey no harm done," The person said as he looked at me. "Lot on your mind I take it?" He asked._

 _Danny could only sigh. "You have no idea."_

 _The person gave a small laugh at Danny's reaction. "I can relate," He said before he stuck out his hand. "Name's Maxson Conner Dark, but you can call me Max."_

 _Danny was a bit surprised at Max giving his full name, but that didn't stop him from shaking his hand. "Umm, my name's Daniel James Fenton, but everyone calls me Danny."_

 _Max pulled his hand back and started to look around a bit before looking back to Danny. "So you a local?" Max asked._

 _Danny nodded with a curious look. "Yeah, been living in Amity Park my whole life, why?"_

 _That made Max grin. "Well I just moved here about 2 days ago and I'm trying to get to know the place." He said surprising Danny a bit. "It would really help if I got a tour guide."_

 _Danny thought about it for a bit and nodded, seeing as he had nothing better to do. "Alright, where do you want to go?"_

 _Max had a thoughtful look before answering. "Somewhere popular."_

 _That got Danny thinking a bit. "Well their are a few popular places in Amity, the park, the mall, the arcade, the Nasty Burger-"_

 _"Nasty Burger?" Max said in disbelief. "Your kidding, that is by far the worst name ever."_

 _Danny just shrug. "Hey, the foods not half bad, also it's one of the few places close to Casper High where kids hang out." He said before he corrected himself. "At least that's what I'm told."_

 _Max looked confused for a bit before it clicked. "Going to start high school soon?" Max asked getting a nod out of Danny. "Me too." He said with a smirk._

 _That made Danny feel a little more comfortable _around Max. "So arcade?" Danny offered.__

 _ _Max simply picked up his cane and pointed down the street. "Lead the way." He said before two started to walk down the street.__

* * *

 **Danny's P.O.V-Present**

"...After that me, Danny, and Jazz started to hand out for most of the Summer." Max said, finishing the story.

"So wait, if you live in Amity then why didn't you start coming to school until now?" Tucker asked, making everyone curious.

That got a small frown out of Max and it made me worry a bit, knowing why he left. But he quickly put on his usual grin. "Had to leave Amity for a while." He said with a carefree shrug.

"Leave to where, and why?" Sam asked.

For the first time Max but on a grim face, that made me worry a bit. "Hey you don't have to tell them if you don't want to." I said in a worry tone making everyone look at me surprised.

Max gave me a small smirk and shook his head. "I'm fine man. There your friends, so I'll trust them with this at least." Max said before he turned to everyone with a grin. "I had to leave Amity for family reason, you see my guardian passed away from cancer before school started." He said getting a sad look from everyone.

"I'm sorry for your lose." Sam said in a sad tone.

Max just shook his head. "Thanks, old man lived a full life, had no regrets when he pass." Max said with a small smile. "So after he passed he had a will, it asked me to spread his ashes in his ancestral home."

"Where was his ancestral home?" Tucker asked what everyone was thinking.

Max gave a tired sigh before he answers. "Africa." He said getting a shocked look from everyone but me, already knowing. "Yeah, I now, the old mans last wish was a major pain in the ass." Max said with a chuckle as he shook his head. "Oh, and he wanted to do it while on foot." Now that made everyone's jaws drop, I just shook my head. Max then put his hand behind him and pulled out his wallet, he opened it and showed a photo oh him and someone. "This is me and Simon Dark, he was my guardian."

The photo showed a younger looking Max with a man standing next to him. The man had dark brown skin, was in a black suit with a wooden staff in his hand, he head long black dreads, dark skin, and he appeared to have some white paint over his face. But what really caught everyone's attention was how Simon's eyes were completely white.

"Your guardian... has an interesting style." Paulina said a bit nervously.

"Well I like it, it's unique." Sam said with a smile.

Max just snorted as he put his wallet away. "Yeah he was 'unique' alright. And a pain in the ass." He said with a shake of his head.

"So where was this place you 'walked' to in Africa." Tucker said while quoting with his fingers.

Max took a sip of his water bottle before answering. "A place called the Kalahari Desert, had to walk it until I found a specific tribe of Bushmen."

"Bushmen?" Sam questioned.

"Yeah, they are a indigenous people, only about 100,000 of them. There completely cut off from the rest of the world and they only living off the land." Max said getting interesting looks from everyone. "Hell they don't even talk, they communicate just by make cling sounds." Everyone looked slightly amazed at what Max was saying, even me.

Tucker suddenly squinted his eyes Max. He suddenly brought up his PDA and started to type on it before he spoke. "Says here that the Kalahari Desert is the sixth largest desert in the world, can reach 40 degrees Celsius in the day and 0 degrees Celsius at night, it's about 900,000 square kilometers, and known to be the home of lions, hyenas, warthogs, and jackals." He said making all the girls look at him and Max in shock. "How do we know your not lying about this whole 'Africa' thing." He said while crossing his arms.

Max shrugged his shoulders and brought up his phone, showing pictures of him next to some tribal people. "Still think I'm lying," He said with a smirk before he put his phone away. "I shit you not they nearly started worshiping me when they saw me phone flash."

I then turned to everyone and smirked. "It's all true," I said getting their attention. "I was with Max when he left, me and Jazz."

Everyone just looked at Max in complete disbelief, making Max smirk. Just then the bell ringed nearly making everyone jump, except me and Max.

"Well that sucks, we'll have to continue this conversation later." Max said as we all got up.

Me, Sam and Tucker all parted ways, since our next class were in different rooms, the same with the A-Lister girls. Me and Max started to walk together since we had science together, but I had slightly different plans. As we passed a bathroom I asked Max to follow me in, getting a strange look from him, but he followed me in none the less. Ones inside I quickly checked the stalls and found we were the only ones in the bathroom.

"You know, you might give a guy the wrong idea if you drag them into the bathroom." Max said with a smirk making me roll my eyes. "I like you Danny but your not really my type, your not female enough for me."

I just glared at Max and hit him on the shoulder, getting a yelp out of him. "What the fuck asshole, you said you would only be gone for about a month and it's been well over." I said making Max look away a bit. "Me and Jazz tried to call you but their was no answers at all, we thought you might be dead."

Max sighed as he leaned against the wall. "Sorry," He said with a sigh. "Things got real in the Kalahari, lost most of my supplies by the time I found Simon's ancestral tribe and I found out the tribe was being attacked by bandits who kidnap their women and children." He said with some venom that made me wince. "I got everyone who was kidnapped and had the bandits taken in by the government over their, but I got pretty banged up. Had to stay with the Bushman tribe until they healed me up, as soon as I was all better I headed home as fast as I can, I got home last night."

I let out a breath before I leaned against the wall next to Max. I know everything he was saying is true because this guy was the farthest thing from normal, remembering seeing how this guy fights. I also know how this guy wouldn't lie to me about something this important, especially since I know his little secret and he knew mine.

"You alright, no permanent injuries?" I asked. "Can you still do... you know?"

Max smirked before he brought out a metal bottle, opened it, and he tapped his cane on the ground. A moment later a black tendril grow out of the bottle before it became a floating ball in front of Max. "Nothing I couldn't handle. As long as I'm alive I can always do magic no matter what." Max said in a carefree voice. The black ball then floated back into the bottle before Max put it away.

That's right, Maxson Conner Dark is a magic user, or how he likes calls himself, a Spell-slinger. I found out about Max's abilities while we where hanging out in the summer and were attacked by some Hellhounds, we fought them off and showed our secrets to each other. I never told my parents about Max's abilities and he did the same with Simon.

He then looked at me with a slightly worried look. "How's Jazz been?"

"Ok," I said with a shrug. "But she is a little shaken up from last week."

Now that got a really worry look out of Max. "Why, what happened, is she ok?"

I started to explain to Max what happen in the last few weeks, me becoming a Guardian, the Necromancer, and the incident with The Heart of Wind.

When I finished he looked at me in shock. "Wow, that's big, I can't believe you became a Guardian." Max said with slight amazement. "The Observants and their Guardians are a big deal in the supernatural world, they act as police in their area, keeping order for humans and other supernatural races." He said getting a surprised look out of me.

"I didn't know you knew about the Observants." I said.

Max just snorted. "I make it my business to know any big players in the supernatural world." He said before he took out some tickets and handed them to me. "Here, take this."

I raised an eyebrow at the tickets in my hand, their were 4 of them. "What are these for?" I asked.

"There's a carnival in town for the weekend, I got these tickets today from a guy who owes me." Max said with a smirk. "I want you to invite Jazz, your friends can come too."

"Jazz," I said before blinking. "Wait dose she know your back in town?" I asked.

Max shook his head at me. "No, I want to surprise her tomorrow."

Now that made me snort. "Oh I want to see this, she'll either be really happy your back, or she'll kick your ass for taking to long."

Max gave a nervous chuckle and crossed his fingers. "Let's hope she's more on the former." He said before he started to walk out. "Now lets get out of here, don't want people talking about how you dragged me to the bathroom." He said.

I rolled my eyes at him before we walked and headed to class. It wasn't long before school was over and I was walking down the hallway with Sam and Max while looking for Tucker. I told Sam about our trip to the carnival and she was a little exited, now I was looking for Tucker to tell him but he just vanished. We walked out of school together and I brought out my phone to call Tucker.

"Where the heck is Tucker." Sam said as she looked around.

"Don't know, but I'm going call him real quick." I said as I typed on my phone, but Max put his hand up and brought my phone down. I turned to him with a confused look but he was looking in another direction.

"Found him," Max said while pointing into a different direction. We fallowed it and to our surprise saw Tucker flirting with some cute girl, and she was actually smiling. "Look's like your friend's got some game."

Then the girl said that made Tucker pullout nearly all of his phones and PDAs. The girl had a creeped out look and said something before walking away, getting an annoyed look out of Tucker. "I am not a techno geek!" He shouted and throw all his stuff on the floor. He blink before screaming and tried to scoop up all of his gadgets.

"...Or maybe not." Max said as we all stared with deadpan looks.

We quickly went to Tucker and he explained the situation to us, which made Max laugh his ass of. Me and Sam just shook our heads, not really surprised on how Tucker acted. All this made Tucker mad.

"It's not funny!" Tucker yelled at Max, who managed to calm down.

Max just rolled his eyes at Tucker. "Oh of course not, it's not funny how you scared a girl off by going crazy and throwing your gadgets at her." He said sarcastically, making me and Sam snicker.

Tucker just grumbled and folded his arms as we walked to the parking lot.

Seeing my best friend in such a bad mood I pulled out a ticket and gave it to him, along with Sam. "Here, Max got us tickets to the carnival tomorrow." I said getting surprised looks out of them.

Sam turned to Max with a curious look. "How did you get these tickets, I heard they were all sold out."

Max shrugged his shoulders. "I have a friend who works their, he owes me one. So I thought a fun way for me, Danny, and Jazz's reunion was to go to the carnival." He said. We kept walking until we reached my car, getting a surprised look out of Max then a grin. "Nice, you finish your sweet ride." He said as he inspected my car.

I brought out my keys and opened my door before turning to Max. "So I'll see you tomorrow in front of the carnival?" I asked.

Max just shook his head at me. "No, at the fares wheel, I want to surprise Jazz in the carnival, not at the parking lot." He said before walking away. "See you later Danny."

Me and my friend hopped in my car and I started to drive away. Sam was messing with the radio trying to find some Goth music and Tucker was in the back fixing his broken gadgets.

"Your friend Max seems like an interesting guy." Sam said suddenly as she sat back in her seat.

"A bit of a asshole though." Tucker grumbled, probably remembering what that girl said and how Max reacted, making me and Sam chuckle. "It's not funny!" Tucker shouted at us. "Why dose everyone call me a techno geek anyway, I don't like to be labeled."

Me and Sam just rolled our eyes a bit and I pulled up at Tucker's house. We said our goodbyes and I dropped Sam off at home next before going to my house. I parked my car in the garage and got out before going into the house. I walked in the back of my house and saw Jazz at the kitchen table reading her psychology book again.

"Sup sis." I said as sat across from her. "How you feeling?"

Jazz looked up from her book and gave me a small smile. "Better, I think I can go out and help you, if you want."

I just shook my head at her, getting a confused look. "I actually think you being mission control helps me more, I can't be everywhere at once so you telling me where to go really dose help out."

Jazz nodded and leaned back in her chair. "I think you might be right," She said and it surprise me a bit that she agreed. "I can hold my own in a fight, but I am nowhere close to you. I actually feel like I can do better good for you here then out their."

I smiled then clapped my hands. "Then it's settled, you are now mission control. I'll ask mom and dad to see if we can upgrade the computers down stared for you." I said before I pulled out the ticket Max gave me and handed it to her. "Also here, I got some tickets for the carnival tomorrow."

Jazz looked surprised as she grabbed the tickets from me. "How did you get these, I heard they were all sold out." Jazz said with a curious look on her.

I smiled before giving a small shrug. "I got them from a friend."

That got a slightly suspicious look from Jazz but she didn't say any thing and got back to her book. I went upstairs and started to finish most of my homework, but not all of it since it's a weekend. It wasn't long before night came and I ate diner with my family, my plate mostly having meat in it. After we finish my parents went upstairs to get some sleep since they were tired from working in the lab all day, they promised to work on Jazz's new OP center, Jazz was always more good with her head then her fist. I went upstairs to change in my suit for patrol but not before grabbing my phone and calling a number.

" _Yes?_ " Max's voice was heard from my phone.

"Hey man, it's me."

 _"Oh, hey man what's up?"_

"I was wondering to go on a ride along with me?" I asked.

 _"... Now, like right now?"_ He asked in a almost tired voice.

I rolled my eyes a bit at his tone. "Yes now, come on it will be fun. Kicking ass and taking names, just like we did in the summer."

 _"... Damn you and your honey words. You know me too well to know how to get me out of bed."_ He said with a slight chuckle. _"Sure I'll meet you up with you in a bit, where are we meeting?"_

"Remember where we first met, I'll be waiting in an ally around their."

 _"How will I find you?"_

"Just look for the fucking werewolf in a jumpsuit." I said in a slight annoyed tone.

Max laughed before he answered me. _"Got it, see you soon man."_ He said before he hung up.

I throw my phone to my bed and started to put on my jumpsuit. Thanks to my parents fast work they were able to repair the suit easily. After my suit was on I started to walk out the room, but as soon as I did I ran into Jazz, who was in her pajamas.

She turned to me and gave me a small smile. "Hey bro, going out on petrol?" She asked making me nod. "Do you want any backup, or would you rather I go downstairs and see if their is anything strange."

I just shook my head at my sister. "No thanks sis, I feel like today is going to be a slow night."

Jazz shrugged at me. "Alright, but I'll keep my communicator and your Black Book next to me in case you run into something new." She said before walking to her room.

I walked downstairs and went out the back door. Their I changed into my wolf form and ran into the night of Amity.

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V**

Danny was currently in his Wolf Boost form and standing in a back ally with a flickering light. He had been waiting for Max for about 15 minutes and he was starting to get annoyed he would call Max if he had his phone but Danny left that at home since he didn't want to break another one.

As soon as Danny finished his thought his ears picked up the sound of light footsteps heading his way. He whipped his head to the side and brought his guard up and a figure walked into the light, as soon as he saw who it was he instantly dropped his guard.

"You took your sweet time." Danny said in an annoyed tone.

Max just grinned. "Hey, it takes time to look this good." He said as he struck a pose. Max was warring all black, black pants, black shirt, black gloves, fedora, shoos, and even socks. But what was really noticeable was the Kevlar vest he was warring over his shirt, his cane, and the silver sunglasses that completely blocked his eyes. The vest looked like normal leather jacket, just bulkier and with out the sleeves. He had a belt that was holding several bottles, two bowie knives on his side, and a revolver on his back.

Danny looked him up and down while shaking his head. "What, are you going to an anime convention?" He asked sarcastically.

Max just snorted as he walked up to Danny. "Well unlike you, I'm a god damn human!" Max said as he gestured to himself. "Not all of us are super strong, fast, hipper regenerative, supernatural beings. So I like to be prepared for anything."

Danny just rolled his eyes at his friends reaction. "Fine, fine you drama queen. Just finish getting ready." Danny said.

Max huffed a bit before grabbing one of the bottles on his belt and popped it open. "No respect for the fine arts." Max muttered making Danny snort. Max pored the black liquid and just before it hit the ground he tapped his cane, making the black liquid stop just above the ground. The liquid slowly turned into a black ball and floated up to Max's chest before it started to cover his entire body. It took a second but the liquid moved around Max's body until it formed a long black trench coat, the chest was open revealing his bulletproof vest.

Danny just brought his hands up and stared to clap. "Alright, cue the music." He said sarcastically as he pointed to Max, who just gave him the birdy. "Seriously, the way you do that makes it seem like their should be theme song in the background."

That actually made Max laugh. "I've been looking into it, got a sweet band ready to make it." He said in a joking voice. "Alright, let's get going."

Danny nodded. "Stick to the shadows and stay away from lit areas." Danny said as the two started to walk down the ally.

Max snorted at Danny with an insulted look. "Danny please, what do you take me for, an amateur?" Max snarked a bit.

The two started to walk through Amity Park's shadows, it was natural for supernatural being to stay away from areas were they could be spotted, and Danny and Max were no exception. They went through back alleys, dark streets, and rooftops. Danny and Max were siting on a rooftop watching cars pass on the street below them.

"So what's with the jumpsuit?" Max asked as he looked at Danny.

Danny looked at himself before shrugging to Max. "Would you prefer I fight naked?"

That made Max pause before nodding. "True, true." He muttered before looking at Danny with a sly grin. "What's with you and that blond girl, Star I think her name was."

That caught Danny off guard, so much so that he nearly fell over. "... How do you know their is something between me and Star?"

Max just gave a cheeky grin and pointed to Danny. "I notice how you two look at each other, so spill it, did something juicy happen while I was gone?"

Danny sighed, knowing Max was stubborn as hell when it came to something like this. "Well... it all started at a party around the beginning of school..." Danny then started to explain his and Star's brief relationship before and after the party. He did tell Max about his and Star's... love making, but he didn't go into detail on exactly what happened.

When the story was over Max clapped his hands slowly with a big smirk on his face. "Alright, congratulations on popping your chary," He said before putting on a sad smile. "Sorry it didn't work out between you two though."

Danny shook his head at Max. "We're friends now, so it's not all bad." He then turned to Max with a with a grin. "Enough about me, what's been going on with yo-" Danny suddenly cut himself off when his ears picked up something not to far from them.

Max notice this instantly. "We got trouble?" Max asked quickly.

Danny raised his hand and tried to focus no the noise, he couldn't hear exactly what was going on, but he did hear glass breaking. "Don't know, we might, lets check it out." He said before the two ran to the end of the roof.

Danny jumped down and landed easily in an alley before heading off to the noise. Just before Max reached the edge of the roof he opened one of his bottles and the black liquid shot out of it. The liquid moved to the edge of the roof and Max made a slick slide that he used to get to the ground faster before fallowing Danny and the liquid returning to the bottle. The werewolf didn't here anything when he and his friend reached the end of the alley, so he used his next useful sense, his nose. Danny started to sniff the air for anything he could pick up, and he did. The Guardian picked up the slight sent of rotten flesh, and it wasn't far from them.

The werewolf fallowed his nose and the spell-slinger fallowed his friend. It wasn't long before Danny and Max came up to what maybe the source of trouble, a blood bank. The bank's doors were caved in, broken by some great force. The two looked to each other and nodded before entering the bank. But right before Danny entered he activated is armor, completely surprising Max.

Danny looked at Max's surprised face and that made him grin. "My parents made me some cool toys since you been gone." Danny said before he entered the Blood Bank, along with Max.

Inside the of the bank was completely trashed, chairs were thrown everywhere, their were claw marks all over the room. They notice that the security cameras were destroyed along with the alarm system. The two walked deeper into the hallway, the light flickering on and off at fast rate. When the two turned the corner they were shocked to see a body in the center of the hallway, but a closer look at the body showed it wasn't human.

It had pale green skin, raged cloths that barley covered it's body, sharp teeth, a bald head, and pale eyes. It's body was almost skin and bone, it's skin pealing off and rotting in certain areas, and had hands where each finger had long sharp nails. But what was most noticeable was the horrible smell it was giving off. It was so bad Danny had to take a step back and cover his nose before he got use to it.

Max walked forward and inspected the body, he instantly recognized the body. "It's a ghoul."

* * *

 ** _Ghouls_** _\- A common creature, ghouls are known as corpse eaters, hunting bodies in cemeteries or the aftermath of a battle with an endless hunger. But that doesn't stop ghouls from attacking the living when the opportunity rises. Ghouls are attracted to the smell of decay and are commonly found in sewers, swamps, or old graveyards and are known to travel in packs. Ghouls have a tendency to take and keep shiny objects, such as coins or gems. The corpse eaters are 'born' when a old corpse has been exposed to magic and negative emotions for long periods of time, a maximum of 5 years. A ghoul is a mindless monster without morals or a soul that will attack man, woman, or children without regret. Ghouls have a common dislike for religious areas of any kind because of the feelings of hope and faith, so they stay away from churches and temples. It is also common for certain supernatural beings to take command of ghouls because of them being mindless monsters. _

_**Strengths**_ _\- A ghoul is known to have enhanced strength, able to throw a grown man with near ease. Has an incredible sense of smell, smelling anything decaying for about a mile. Their claws are able to pierce flesh with ease and can even cut bone, the same can be said for their teeth. A ghoul feels no pain and if it's body is damage can use a part from a corpse and attach it to it's self. _

_**Weaknesses**_ \- _A ghoul is mindless, so it can be easily tricked. Has no durability whatsoever, can even be easily stabbed with a rusty blade. Fire is a effective weakness of ghouls, burning them easily as paper, along with light magic. In order 'kill' a ghoul their brain or heart must be destroyed since it houses their magic that keep's them 'alive'. _

* * *

Both Danny and Max had encounter with ghouls before, they were some of the most common supernatural beings, right next to Hellhounds. Max grabbed the foul corpse eater and flips it's body over, he instantly notice the holes in the ghouls chest, right were the heart was. Looking closer Max saw the holes looked like they were done with claws.

"Someone's here, someone who's not undead." Max said as he stand up and looked down the hallway, hissing, groaning, and a lot of banging could be heard. "And their are more ghouls."

Danny flexed his claw hand as he and Max started to walk down the hall. "Wonder what ghouls are doing in the city, they only reside deep in the sewers, really deep." Danny said.

"Right, which can only mean someone brought them up here." Max said. "Maybe some blood drinker wanted a late night snack but didn't want to get up." Max slightly joked, but only slightly.

Danny know what exactly Max was talking about when he said 'blood drinker', a lot supernatural beings drank or used blood. Danny was cut out of his thoughts when he and Max rounded a corner and what they saw made them stop. At the end of the hall was about 6 ghouls, 2 of which were banging on a door trying to open it. Max found it interesting how the door wasn't to the blood storage room but was a doctor's office, he didn't have enough time as all the ghouls turned to them.

"You take the 3 on the left and I'll take the 3 on the right." Danny said as he and Max spread out a bit.

Max brought up his cane and rolled his neck around. "Got it boss," Max said in a joking voice but didn't let his guard down. The ghouls finally notice the two living beings at the end of the hall and couldn't help but let their instincts take over, all the ghouls let out hisses and snarls before charging down the hall. "Come get some fuckers!" Max yelled.

Danny ran forward and grabbed two ghouls by the neck and throw them back, knocking a 3ed ghoul back. 3 other ghouls ignored Danny and charged at Max, ghoul 1 was about to lunged at Max, but before it could Max pressed a button on his cane and a 6 inch blade popped out of the end of the cane. The spell-slinger then put his left arm behind his back and thrust his cane into the ghoul's chest with his right arm, missing it's heart but it still stumbled back. Max quickly brought his cane up before thrusting his cane forward multiple time, stabbing into the ghouls and killed one. The remaining two both lunged Max and got closer then the last one, ghoul 1 was about to bite into Max's shoulder and the other was about to stab him with it's claws.

Now with a normal person they would probably dodge and get hurt by one ghoul instead of two. But Max wasn't a normal person, and he wasn't a weak mage, he was a spell-slinger. Just as ghoul 1 was about to bite into Max's shoulder a black spike shot out of Max's shoulder and went into the ghoul's mouth and came out of the top of the ghoul's head, killing it. As for the ghoul that was about to stab him, Max quickly brought out his bowie knife and stabbed the ghoul in the side of the head, making the ghoul go limp. The ghoul was able to nick Max, but thanks to his black coat their was no damage to him. Max turned his attention to Danny and smirked at what he saw as he but his knife back in his sheath and retracted the blade back in his cane.

Danny stabbed his claw into the chest of one ghoul and throw it's body at another one. The 3ed ghoul lunged at Danny with it's mouth ready to bite the werewolf, but Danny kicked the ghoul while it was midair and pined it to the ground before stabbing it in the heart with his claw. Danny then turned his attention to the last two ghouls as they quickly got up and ran at Danny again. Danny couldn't help but roll his eyes as he grab the two ghouls by the neck. They tried to stab and slash Danny, but the werewolf's armor easily protected him. Danny then lifted the corpse eaters and bashed their heads together, killing them instantly before he dropped them.

The Guardian turned to the spell-slinger as they looked at each other's work.

"Nice job." Danny complemented.

"Thanks, I've been trying a new knife lately." Max said as he and Danny walked to the doctor door the ghouls try to get into. "Now let's see what these Walking Dead wannabes wanted behind this door."

The two walked up to the metal door and saw that it was nearly ripped off it's hinges, but managed to stay on.

Danny put his hand on the door handle to see if he could open it. "I wonder who would want something from a doctors office in a blood-" Danny was cut off as the door was blown off it's hinges and slammed into Danny and Max, throwing them to the other said of the hall. "Bank." He groaned as he throw the door off him and Max.

They heard foot steps looked up to see a lone figure walk out of the room. It was a young man with dirty blond hair, gray like skin, green eyes, and had freckles on his face, looking no older then 18. He was warring a dark gray coat with black paints and around his neck was a necklace with a black skull. But what was most noticeable was the blood packet he had in his left hand and a small cooler in in the right along with a laptop under his arm. The young man brought the blood packet up to his mouth and bit into it with 4 sharp teeth, quickly sucking all the blood out. As soon as he was done he throw the packet away and let out a sigh of relief.

Danny and Max glanced at each other before facing the blood sucker. "A little late for a midnight snack." Max said as he pointed his cane at the young man.

Said blonde looked at Max and Danny with an annoyed look on his face, but put his guard up. "I seriously do not want to deal with some goody two shoes right now." He said before grabbing his necklace. "Shadow, attack!" He yelled and a second later, to Danny and Max's shock, the blond guys shadow actually shot out from the ground and tackled them down, it's green eyes glowing.

The shadow grabbed both Danny and Max by the neck and pined them against a wall. Danny pulled back his claw and Max did the same with his cane and the two stabbed the shadow, but to their surprised the shadow just bended to the attacks, it's body stretching back. The shadow then throw Danny and Max down another hall and they slammed into a wall so hard that it dented. The shadow gave a grin before it bolted back to it's master.

Danny and Max quickly got off the floor, showing little damage thanks to their defenses but the whole thing gave the young man enough time to disappear. They heard the sound of a motorcycle engine and quickly looked out a window to see the young blond man riding away on a low-rider.

Danny slammed his fist into the wall next to the window, but not out of anger but more from frustration. "Damn it, this could get bad later." Danny said as he deactivated his armor.

Max could only nod in agreement before looking back at the damage around him. "We better leave, don't know how long it will be before the police get here."

Danny nodded before looking back at the destroyed doctor's office. "I wonder what that vampire was doing in the doctor's office and not raiding the blood storage room?" Danny asked himself before he and Max slipped out the back. "Well, will just hope he shows himself again." He said before they both ran out of the Blood Bank.

"Listen, it's getting late and I don't see us catching that vampire any time soon. I say we head home and get some sleep." Max said getting a nod out of Danny.

"Alright, I'll see you at the carnival tomorrow." Danny said before he started to change into his wolf form and ran off.

"Remember, meet me at the ferris wheel with out Jazz, I still want to surprise her!" Max called before the two went their separate ways.

* * *

In another part of city Johnny was riding his motorcycle through nearly every back ally and short cut he could think of since he's been in this city. It wasn't long before he pulled up to the motel he left Kitty at and quickly went inside his room. When he entered he saw that Kitty had barley moved from the bed and her skin was sickly pale again, making Johnny worry again.

The male biker quickly went over to the green headed girl and turned her head to face him, gently. "Baby, it Johnny, I'm back." He said gently.

Kitty's eyes fluttered open before they landed on Johnny, making her give him a weak smile. "Hey Johnny... are you ok?" She asked in a weak voice.

Johnny gave a small laugh at how she worried about him. "I'm fine," He said with a smile before going in the cooler he grabbed at the blood bank and took out a blood pack. "Here, I got you something. So I need you to sit up and drink this." He said as put the blood pack in front of her. He gave her a small frown as she looked away a bit. "They didn't have any AB-, sorry babe."

Kitty nodded and was able to sit up on the bed, with the help of Johnny. She gabbed the blood packet and quickly bit into it with her fangs. She sucked the plastic bag dry and with each gulp of blood she felt her strength return a little. One all the blood was gone from the packet Kitty sighed in relief and her skin gained some color again.

The green haired biker looked to the male and gave a loving smile, even if it was still a little weak. "Thanks Johnny." She said with a little more strength in her voice. "What would I do without you."

Johnny returned the smile before he gently pushed Kitty to the bed. "No problem baby, now get some rest. I'll take care of everything soon."

Kitty nodded and it wasn't long before she fell sleep. Johnny sighed a bit before he took of his jacket and throw it off to the side. He then grabbed the computer he stole from the doctors office and sat at the desk in the room before opening it. Johnny was lucky the doctor didn't put up password, he was a biker not a computer wiz, ask him to fix a car or bike any day.

Johnny opened the files on the blood donation record to see if he could find what he was looking for. He looked through the files and clicked on the file that held AB- donors. Johnny grimaced slightly end only 4 names popped up, and they were mostly to really old people that might keel over any day now. But one name did catch Johnny's attention out of all of them, a girl about Kitty's age if only a few years younger. The vampire couldn't help but say the name of his target.

"Jasmine Fenton."

* * *

 **21N: Alright everybody, I hope you like my OC Maxson Conner Dark, profecinal Spell-Slinger, because he's going to be a big part of the story. Whenever I read Danny Phantom FanFiction, I always feel like Danny is doing everything alone. He might have the occasional help from his friends or ghost, but he never actually has a partner, someone to watch his back and fight with him. So I decided to make an OC to be Danny's partner with his own skills that are not ghost related. So tell me what you think of my OC in reviews.**

 **I'll be giving a Bio on my OC one's all the part of this story are over.**


	8. Vampires and Old Friends P-2

_**KNight Wolf**_

 **Vampires and Old Friends P-2**

* * *

 **Danny's P.O.V**

"Come on Tucker, I don't want to be later." Sam called from inside my car.

"I'm coming I'm coming, hold your horses." Tucker said as he exited his house and pulled his backpack on. "I was just getting my stuff."

"You mean your junk." Sam throw back with a smirk making Tucker roll his eyes.

When Tucker hopped in the back I drove off to got Jazz next. After the incident with the vampire me and Max went home to get some sleep for the fair today. I picked up Sam first then Tucker. I know I should be focusing on the fair right know, but I couldn't help but let my find drift back to last night with that vampire.

I decided to read from my Black Book to refresh myself on vampires last night.

* * *

 _ **Vampires** \- Creatures of the night, Vampires have been around for centuries. Vampires body are in a constant state of limbo, not alive but not dead either. Vampires draw there strength from drinking the blood of other, though the blood of animals has little to no effect on them. If a Vampire dose not receive blood they will go into a crazed state before dying. Known to have to have long life spans, Vampires can live for hundreds of years before they show any signs of ageing. Have excellent skills in magic Vampires have a high pools of magic aura and excellent control over it if they have the training. Vampirism is a disease, a vires, and there are several ways to contract it, from the bite of a Vampire, drinking the blood of a Vampire, or being cured. There is no known cure for Vampirism unless a extremely powerful magic or being is involved. _

_**Strengths** \- Enhanced agility, durability, endurance, senses, speed, and strength. Can see perfectly in the dark with their night vision. Has extreme regeneration, re-growing entire limes in a day. Able to grow nails to 3 inches long for combat. _

_**Weaknesses** \- Are extremely sensitive to sun light, if exposed for too long will eventually kill them. Silver acts as a poison, too much can kill them, too little will just slow them down. Either cutting their head off or stabbing the heart in any way will be an instant kill. Objects filled with faith are dangers to them and could easily kill or hurt them, such as holy water or crosses. Cannot enter a place of faith, such as a church or temple unless powerful enough. _

* * *

I called Max to see if he could explain what that shadow thing the vampire used was since it wasn't a natural power, but he was too tired to explain and said he would tell me later. I took a small breath and tried to focus on the fair again, I didn't want to become a workaholic, I have a life.

"Alright guy I need a small favor from you both," I said getting Sam and Tucker's attention. "I'm going to pick Jazz up at the library since she wanted to drop off a book and get another one for some paper for school."

"No big deal." Tucker said with a shrug.

"That wasn't the favor," I said getting a confused look from them both. "While Jazz is with us, you can't mention Max at all."

Both Sam and Tucker looked surprised at the sudden request. "Why?" Sam asked.

I glanced at her from the side of my eye but mostly kept looking at the road. "Jazz doesn't know Max is back yet and he want's to surprise her."

Tucker grinned from the back seat. "Oh, dose little Max have a crush on your sister." Tucker said while wiggling his eyebrows.

"Well I wouldn't say crush," I said with a small shrug. "But Max was going to take Jazz on a small date before he left."

Both Sam and Tucker looked shocked at the news. "Whoa whoa wait, Jazz Fenton, the workaholic soon to be brain surgeon, was going to go on a date?" Sam said as if she heard that right.

I rolled my eyes a bit at their overreaction. "Yes, so please don't mention Max at all." I said getting a nod from them.

About 10 minutes later I pulled up in front of the local library where Jazz was waiting in front. Sam climbed in the back with Tucker while Jazz sat in the front with me. "Hey Danny." She said as she buckled up. "Hey Tucker, hey Sam."

"Hey sis, find what you need?" I asked.

Jazz grinned before pulling out a small stack of papers from her bag. "Finish it not too long ago, extra credit if I turn it in early."

That got a small clap from Sam and Tucker while I whistled. "There's our future brain surgeon." I joked getting a small shove from her before we drove off.

The ride took a while since the fair was outside of Amity, but it wasn't long before I parked my car in front of the carnival. We got out and made our way to the front entrance, the line was a bit long but fortunately it was moving fast. It wasn't long before we were in front and walked into the fair. Their was a bunch of game and food booths, some fun-houses, a couple of rides, and even some performers.

"So, what should we do first?" Jazz asked as she looked around with a smile as we fallowed her.

I just brought out my phone and started to text Max. 'Hey we're here, where are you?' I text.

It took a few minutes before Max replied. _'I'm at some creepy clown painting booth near the fares wheel.'_

That made me raise an eyebrow a bit. 'Why are you their, you hate clowns?' I text in confusion knowing how much the spellslinger hated clowns and would shoot most on sight.

 _'... Honestly I don't know... I just can't look away.'_

I gave a small laugh that caught everyone's attention. I pretended to cough it off making everyone look back. 'So do I take Jazz to the fares wheel or what?'

 _'Yeah, just bring Jazz here to the fares wheel, I'll find you.'_

I nodded before I looked up. "Hey, how about we go to the fares wheel and get a good look at the park before it gets dark." I suggested getting a nod from everyone.

Unfortunately when we got their, there was a long line of people waiting to get.

"Look's like their were a few people with the same idea." Tucker said as he looked the line over. "That's a good hour wait their."

"How about we play some games, pass the time before the line get's shorter." Sam subjected.

I started to look around for Max, but I didn't see him in the crowed.

"Hey, how about we play that." Tucker suddenly said while pointing to a game booth.

It was a big booth with about five basketball rims with a giant net at the bottom. A bunch of stuff animals and plushies were all over the walls ranging from small to large. We all walked to the booth and I paid $3 for two balls.

"Oh I really want that panda." Jazz said as she pointed to one of the stuffed animals. It was small panda in a lab coat and about the same size as Bearbert.

Tucker was the first to grab a ball, he tossed it between his hands while spreading his feet, just before he throw it a black cat ran past his feet. "Boo yeah!" He yelled as he throw it.

The ball hit the rim and bounced right back at Tucker, hitting him in the face. "Ooooooh~" We all said in sympathy.

"You alright buddy?" I asked as Tucker rubbed his face.

Tucker opened his mouth about to say something but he was interrupted by something. "Check it out, a black cat ran past his feet and he got hit in the face with the ball he throw."

Turning around we saw Dash and Kwan behind us with smug grins, well mostly Dash. "Maybe we should call him 'Bad Luck Tuck'." Dash said getting an annoyed look from Tucker.

"What do you want Dash?" I said while giving a light glare.

Dash just grinned before walking up to the both and paying $10 for six basketballs. "Just going to show you losers how this is done." He said as he grabbed a ball. He then gave Jazz a flirty grin. "I'll win that panda for you Jazz."

Said sister rolled her eyes but Dash didn't notice it. Dash grabbed one of the balls before making a flashy throw, missing. We all snickered a bit as Dash's face went red, he grabbed the next one, and missed, next, miss, next... you get the idea.

After Dash throw the last ball he was angry as a bull. "What the hell, this game is a cheat!" Dash yelled angrily.

"You have to know how to throw it," Someone suddenly said making us all turn. When I saw who it was I just smirked while Jazz gasped an put a hand over her mouth in disbelief. "You see the rim is a slightly different shape from a normal one," Max then grabbed the ball before throwing it and getting nothing but net. "You either have to know where to throw it or get nothing but net in order to get the ball in." Max then got the panda Jazz wanted before giving it to her, who still had a look of disbelief on.

Dash just glared at Max before walking away with a angry face, Kwan fallowing close behind. Dash then turned back and glared at Max. "I'll see you at school." He said in a threatening voice before walking away.

Max just rolled his eyes before looking at us. "I take it he's not good at taking advice?" Max asked, still getting a shocked look from Max. "What, am I that shocking to see." Max joked.

Jazz shook her head before smiling and throw her arms around Max. "Max your back!" She said in a happy voice before blinking and pulling back with a frown. She then hit Max in the shoulder hard, making him wince. "Wait I'm mad at you, you were suppose to be back months ago." Jazz said harshly before a look of worry crossed her. "Are you ok?"

Max gave a small smile before shrugging. "I'm in one piece." He said.

Jazz gave a small nod. "When did you get here, and how did you know we would be at the carnival-" Jazz suddenly stopped talking before looking at me. "You knew he was here didn't you." She said with a slight glare.

I just took a step back while giving a small chuckle. "Yup, he was at school the other day and he's the one who gave me the tickets for the fair."

Jazz then turned to Max again and gave a small glare as he put his hands up. "I wanted our reunion to be special and I wanted to surprise you." He said quickly.

Jazz glared at him for a moment longer before smiling and giving him a small peck on the cheek, making Max blush a bit. "I'm glad your back." She said with a smile and a blush of her own.

Max just rubbed the back of his head with a smile before grabbing Jazz's hand. "Common, let's enjoy the fair." Max said before we all started to walk away from the game booth.

* * *

 **Jazz's P.O.V**

Today has been a really good day. After Max joined our group we went all over the park playing games, going on some rides, trying some food, even a fun house or two.

Tucker was not having the best of days. He was having a lot of bad luck after declaring he would no longer be named a techno geek. Well he got his wish, now all the jocks who were here now called him 'Bad Luck Tuck'. So now he was sulking, but he was still having a good time.

I saw the sun set and knew it was getting late. "I think we should start heading home soon, it's getting late." I said as I checked the time, it was 8:50.

"Alright, but just one more ride." Max said as he grabbed my hand while pointing to the fares wheel.

"Why, the fares wheel is so bo-" Tucker started to say before being elbowed by Danny and Sam, cutting him off.

"I would love to go." I said as we all walked together.

The line was shorter then it was in the afternoon and it wasn't long before we were in front.

"Me and Jazz will take this one, you guys get the next." Max said to Danny and his friends as we climbed in.

Danny gave a mocking glare to Max while pointing a finger at him. "You better not do anything funny." He said in a mocking voice.

Me and Max just rolled our eyes at him. "I'll be fine _little_ brother, I'm a big girl." I said, putting emphasis on the little part.

As the door tot he small box closed I saw Danny stick his tong out at me, making me do the same. I heard Max chuckle a bit as the box started to move up, it wasn't long before we saw the sun setting over Amity Park.

"It's beautiful." I said with a small sigh.

"Yes it is," Max said before turning to me. "Like you."

That made me give him a small laugh. "That was so cheesy."

Max just shrugged with a grin. "Yeah, but you love it."

That got a laugh out of both of us, soon the fares wheel stopped at the top, getting the best view of the sunset. I scooted closer to Max and rested my head on his shoulder and we enjoyed each other's company.

"...How are you feeling?" I asked in a concerned voice as I turned to him.

Max was quiet for a moment before giving a small sad sigh. "I... I miss him Jazz." Max said in a down tone.

I knew he was talking about Simon and I could only nod to him. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked.

Max didn't say anything at first but nodded his head a bit. "Simon was my teacher, he taught me everything I know about magic and the supernatural." He said and I nodded my head, already knowing Max was a spellslinger. "I never regretted walking into the supernatural world and I never will. He took me off the streets and he didn't owe me anything, he just saw something in me." Max then had some tears in his eyes before he wiped them away. "He was like a father to me Jazz."

I frowned at Max, it honestly broke my heart when I saw him like this. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

Max shook has head and gave me a smile. "No, it's good talking about Simon, I have to take the pain if I want to remember him. And I don't ever want to forget him." He said with a smile making me smile back. "You know just before he passed, he said I was the son he never had." He said with a light chuckle, but I could feel the emotion when he said it.

I smiled back before turning to the sun set again. I wanted to ask him what happened on his trip to Africa, but I just wanted to enjoy this moment. I'll just ask him later. As we watch the sunset I started to think about the first time I met Max. Danny brought him home one day in the summer to play some games, unfortunately for him dad needed some help with something out of the house so he took Danny. Max decided to stay until Danny came back, so in order to pass the time we got to talking.

When I first met Max I was expecting someone a bit childish since he was my brothers age. But to my shock Max was very mature for something his age, but not so much so that it was obnoxious. He was smart, funny, and he listen to what I had to say about phycology. After that we started to talk more and hangout a bit, even with out Danny. In that time Max helped me not be so... snobby, he helped me be more my age and enjoy my youth before I go and start a stressful but fulfilling job later in life.

After a few weeks of getting to know each other Max told me his secret about being a spellslinger and him knowing about Danny being a werewolf. It was shocking to say the least, but nothing that really made a huge difference between us. It was a few days later that Max asked me out on a date and I said yes, surprising him and myself a bit. We were going to go on a weekend, unfortunately Max canceled at the last minute, but for a very unfortunate reason.

I was dishearten to hear how Max's guardian Simon passed away from cancer so suddenly. Me and Danny went over to his home to comfort him and when we saw him he was a near wreck at the time. It was the only time since we met Max that we saw him cry, it broke my heart to watch it and I knew Danny hated seeing his friend like that.

A week after Simon's death Max told us about the will. Simon's last wish was shocking but Max didn't even seemed fazed by it.

So with a fire in his eyes, Max decided to go to Africa. Me and Danny knew we couldn't change his mind so we just saw Max off at the airport.

But Max being Max decided to leave me with a little something. Just before he left Max had a mischievous smirk before putting his bags down and running to me. The last think I expected him to do that day was to give me a passionate kiss right on the lips, despite him being shorter then me. Now I don't like to think I'm one of those over romantic girls, but I have to admit the kiss left me breathless.

I smiled at the memory as I leaned my head onto Max again. I saw him give a small smile before throwing his arm around my shoulder, and we watch the sun set until the ride ended.

* * *

"I want you guys to come to my house tomorrow." Max said to me and Danny as we walked out of the carnival.

"Sure, what's the address?" Danny asked.

Max took out a small notebook and pen before writing something down and handing it to Danny. He then turned to Sam and Tucker and gave them a small smile. "You guys can come too, if you want."

Sam and Tucker looked at each other before just shrugging. "Fine, but Danny has to pick us up." Sam said while crossing her arms.

Danny grumbled while giving his best friends a mocking glare. "Since when did I become your shofar?"

"Since your the only one out of the three of us who has a car." Tucker said in a matter of fact tone.

"Actually..." Max suddenly said as he pulled out some keys from his pocket, car keys. "He's not the only one with a sweet ass ride." He said with a smirk as he pressed a button on them.

Just across from Danny's car another car honked on it's own and Max's started to walk to it. I didn't know much about cars, but I did know that was a Ford Mustang Mach 1. The only reason I know what type of car it was is because Max showed me a photo of it ones and said it was his dream ride.

"Oh come on, really!" Tucker yelled as he throw his hands up in frustration. "What is with freshmen having cars, is this a new trend!?"

Max just rolled his eyes. "No, this is my reward. That trip to Africa was a major pain in the ass, I deserve this." He said as he stood next to his car and opened the door. "Come by my place around 11, I'll be waiting outside." He said before hopping into his car and driving away.

Danny opened his car up and we all hopped in the same as when we came here.

As we drove I saw Tucker wiggling his eyebrows at me in the review mirror, freaking me out a bit. "So~ how was the ride with Max."

I just rolled my eyes at him. "It was nice." I simply said.

Tucker pouted a bit at my answer. "Common, there has to be something juicy."

Sam punched Tucker in the shoulder, making him wince. "Back off Tucker, this is none of our business."

I smiled at Sam and saw Danny roll his eyes a bit. "Thank you Sam."

Sam just gave a small wave before leaning back in her seat. It wasn't long before Danny dropped both of his friends off at their house before we went home.

He pulled up in front of the garage before it opened and he pulled in. We got out before making our way inside with Dr. Panda in my hands, their we were surprised to see mom and dad eating a fancy diner in the kitchen, with candles and wine.

Our parents looked surprised to see us. "Danny, Jazz, I thought you would be out longer." Mom said as she was about to blow out the candles.

Before she could Danny quickly walked over and pushed her back in her seat. "Don't worry mom, I'm going out on petrol soon." Danny said with a smile.

"And I still have a bit of studying to do, so you two enjoy yourselves." I said, getting a smile out of them.

"Thanks kids." Dad said before we walked out.

As we walked upstairs I looked to Danny before hitting him in the arm, making him wince. "Ow, what the hell was that for?"

"For not telling me about Max." I said while crossing my arms and stood in front of my room.

Danny just shrugged. "He wanted to surprise you, you can't blame us for that."

"But I have been worrying about him ever since he left," I said as I turned my head to the side. "... Did he tell you what happen in Africa?" I asked with slight concern.

Danny was quiet for a moment before sighing. "He didn't give me all the details... but he said he got hurt... bad, that's why he was late."

That literally stopped my heart for a good second. "H-how bad?" I asked, trying to keep my voice in check.

Danny saw how I was acting, so he gave me a small smile. "I think he's fine Jazz, Max would of said something if he was really hurt." He said, making me sigh and nod my head in agreement. "And remember, we can ask him the details tomorrow when we see him."

I stood their for a moment before letting out another sigh. "Your right... for ones," I said with a smirk, making him roll his eyes. "So do you need any help with patrol tonight?"

Danny shook his head. "No, I think tonight I can handle this on my own. Plus mom and dad are still working on your Op center."

I nodded to him before opening my door. "Alright, just call if you need any back up." I said before walking into my room and closing the door.

Inside I quickly put on PJ's, which were a red shirt and some black short shorts. I put Dr. Panda next to Bearbert before climbing into bed and grabbing one of my school book. As I started to flip throw the pages of the text book I started to think about Max, making me smile a bit. I honestly could not help it, I just felt a... connection with him, despite him being young.

I let out a breath of air before laying back into my bed. This feeling I was getting was a first for me, I have always focused on nothing more then my schooling. I have gone on dates before but nothing serious. Now their was a guy I couldn't get out of my head. I turned my head to the side and saw it was 10:12. With a small shrug I decided to turn in after I turn off my lights and throw the covers over me and went to sleep.

* * *

I was woken up when I heard the sound of knocking at my door. My eyes flutter open and I glanced at the clock, seeing it was 9:47 am.

"Hey Jazz, wake up. We're going to see Max soon." Danny said through the door.

I sat up in my bed and stretched with a small yawn. "I'll be out in a minute." I said before I heard foot steps walk away from my door.

I rubbed my eyes a bit before climbing out of bed and heading to the bathroom, my towel and cloths in hand. Ones inside I closed the door and turned on the shower until it was warm. After the water was the right tempter I started to take off my cloths before going in.

Just before I stepped into the shower I passed the mirror, I stopped and I couldn't help but admire my body a bit, I even posed a little. My body was toned thanks to mom teaching me and Danny karate when we were younger and my stomach was flat but toned as well. I looked down at my chest and couldn't help but smirk with pride, last time I measured my bust size they were at least D-cups. My hips were a bit wide but not too much so with a toned butt. I even had a small triangle of red hair right above my 'area'.

I smirked with pride before hopping into the shower.

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V**

Danny, Jazz, Sam, and Tucker were currently driving in Danny's car and heading to Max's house. It was currently 10:45, so no one was in a hurry.

"Hey, did you know that Max's house is surprisingly close to the school." Sam said as she looked at the address paper Max gave Danny last night.

As soon as Sam said that Danny's car passed the school before driving on. It was another five minutes before Danny pulled his car to a stop around the address. Everyone got out of the car and started to look around for a familiar teen with a fedora.

"Where is he?" Tucker said as he put his hand above his eyes while looking around.

"He... is..." Danny said as he looked around before pointing down the street. "Their."

In front of a big building Max was leaning against a large glass window to a old building. Max saw them not too far away and waved them over, making them walk to him.

"Glad you could make it." Max said with a smirk.

"So where is this place?" Danny asked as he looked around.

Max gained a big smirk as he tapped the glass behind him. "Want a tour?" Max asked as he walked around everyone and opened the door to the building.

Everyone gained a surprised look as they fallowed Max into the old building.

Inside their was a big room, the floors were a light brown wood and dirty. The walls and sealing were white paint, chipping off in some places. Off to the side of near the front entrances was a large counter that had a door that led to another room in the back. On the other side was a large stair way that went somewhere upstairs.

Everyone looked around with raised eyebrows. "Well... at least it's big." Tucker said as he rubbed his head.

Sam just looked at the place a bit more before turning to Max. "Do you really live here?" She questioned.

Max just rolled his eyes a bit before pointing up. "No, theirs an apartment on the third floor, fallow me." Max said before he walked to a corner of the room.

Everyone fallowed Max to a metal door in the corner of the room as he opened it. Inside their was a stair case and another door on the opposite end. Everyone climbed the stares for about three stories until they stopped at another metal door.

"This is my apartment." Max said before he opened the door.

Everyone walked in and where surprised at what they saw. The apartment was big, it had dark wood floors with white walls. The living room was about average, it had a couple couches, a coffee table in the center of the room, and a flat screen T.V hanging on a wall in front of the couches with a entertainment center below the T.V. off to the side they saw a small kitchen with a stove, silver fridge, and a counter with cabinets and a sink.

"Now this is a bitching pad." Tucker said while sitting on one of the couches and kicked his feet on the coffee table.

Sam pushed his feet off with a scowl before sitting next to him. "This isn't your place, so don't put your feet on the table."

"Yeah," Max said with a smirk before siting on a couch in front of the coffee table and kicked his feet onto it. "I need to be the first one before everyone joins in."

Tucker smirked before putting his feet on the table again, Sam rolled her eyes but she did the same. Danny sat next to Sam while Jazz sat next to Max.

"I have to admit, this is a nice place." Jazz said as she looked around seeing various pieces of art that were on the wall.

"Thanks," Max said before getting up. "Do you guys want anything to drink."

"Just some soda will do." Danny said with a wave of his hand.

Max gave a small nod before going to the kitchen and opening the fridge. A moment later he came back with five soda cans, giving one to everyone.

"Ah, now this is the life." Tucker said as he opened the can before leaning back in his couch. He then turned to Max. "So who do you live with here?"

Max put his soda down before looking to Tucker. "No one, I live here by myself."

Both Sam and Tucker looked at Max in shock while Danny and Jazz didn't seem that surprised.

"Wait, you live alone?" Sam asked getting a nod out of Max. "But how, your only 14-"

"15." Max corrected.

"Fine, _15,_ " Sam said with a roll of her eyes. "How can you live here by yourself, aren't their laws that say you need an adult?" Sam said in confusion, getting a nod out of Max.

"Yes, _but_ their are some exceptions." Max said with a grin. "You see before Simon passed it said in his will that I would be emancipated, which means I am fully independent."

"But your still young, don't you have any family to take care of you." Sam said as she looked at Max. "What about your parents, or someone related to them?"

Max gained a slight bitter look on his face, surprising Sam and Tucker. Danny and Jazz look at Max concerned, knowing why he was so bitter.

"My parents aren't really _around_ anymore." Max said while letting a small breath.

Sam's face fell a bit and she gave Max a sorry look. "I'm... I'm sorry... how did they..." Sam said looking unease.

Max just waved Sam off. "Their not dead, we just don't ever see each other." Max said without any concern.

Now that got a really confused look from the two. "Wait, if your parents are alive then shouldn't you be with them, their your parents." Tucker said while rubbing his head.

Max looked at Tucker before rubbing the back of his neck a bit. Danny and Jazz were looking between everyone with slightly worry faces.

"Listen guys, if Max doesn't want to talk about his past then-" Danny started to say but Max raised his hand, cutting him off.

"I don't really care if they know or not." Max said with a shrug before looking to Sam and Tucker. "If you want to know more about me, then I need to tell you more about my life story. But just so you know it's not all sunshine and rainbows."

Sam and Tucker looked at each other before turning to Max. "Well, if you trust us we'll listen." Tucker said with Sam nodding.

Max nodded to the two before sitting up straight and leaning forward a bit. "Alright I'll tell you, but you can't say anything until I finish speaking. Ok?"

Both Sam and Tucker nodded to Max, making him nod back.

"Well this story starts off with my mother, who was a whore," Max said with a straight face, the statement alone nearly made Sam and Tucker fall out of their seats. "She was a prostitute who used her body to get what ever she wanted for most of her life, but she started to get tired of this life style and wanted a change. Then she found her opportunity at a bar, my 'father'. From what I was told my father was a very wealthy man and the owner of a company, though I don't remember who he was exactly."

"My mother decided to take this opportunity and get my father piss drunk before riding him in the bathroom with no protection. She hoped to get his child to gain a large child support, she got half of what she wanted. By the time my mother was pregnant with me my father was long gone, so for the next 5 years she raised me until she found him again. When she presented me to him he denied all claim, not wanting to ruin his name for sleeping with a whore and getting her pregnant, all while he was married as well with his own kids from what I heard. So their was no child support, which meant that my mother wasted 5 years for nothing, and she expressed how much she hated wasting her time."

"After about 3 years later my mother had enough of rising me since I didn't do anything. So she sent me to an orphanage. But you see my mother did one good thing for me, she helped me grow up, fast. So not wanting to go to another neglectful home I ran away. I lived on the streets of Chicago and I made my money by pitpocketing the rich people in the city, and I was damn pretty good at it." Max said with a smirk. "I lived like that for about 2 years before Simon found me... well after I tried to pick his pocket and he found out instantly. He said he saw a strong will in me, so he took me in, raising me and teaching me... things, cutler and stuff."

Max took a breath after finishing his story. Both Sam's and Tucker's mouths were hung open, their faces filled with shock. Danny and Jazz gave Max a sad look, already knowing Max's past. Jazz put her arm over Max's shoulder and brought him into a hug. Max gave her a small smile before he returned the hug, the whole time Max didn't even looked fazed by his own story.

"Whoa man I'm... I'm sorry that-" Tucker started to stutter out but Max raised his hand, cutting him off.

"Don't be sorry, you were just listening to my story," Max said with a smile. "Besides, I wouldn't change a thing about my past." He said, shocking both Sam and Tucker.

"B-but why?" Was all Sam could ask.

Max just smiled before holding up his hand. "Think about this, if I never went through any of that then I wouldn't be here right now. I would probably be somewhere else or even dead." Max then gave the two a shrug. "You can never worry about the 'what if's' just what has happened."

Tucker then rubbed his head while giving an uneasy laugh. "You know you could sell this story to Hollywood, I think you could make big bucks from it." Tucker said in a joking voice.

Sam glared at Tucker before hitting him. "Tucker, this is not something you joke about!" Sam said harshly as Tucker rubbed his arm.

But to their shock Max just laughed. "I've been pitching the idea for a while, but apparently my story isn't 'interesting enough'." Max said while quoting. "Guys relax, I don't let what happened in the past bother me."

Both Sam and Tucker looked a lot less uneasy now. "Alright let's change the subject before it get depressing," The Goth said ironically. "So why did you chose this place to live?" She said as she looked around the room.

Now that got a big grin out of Max. "You see Simon left me a small fortune after he died, about $500,000. But that's not enough to live off of forever, so I needed to find a way to make steady income."

"Have you though about getting a job." Jazz said. "You could work at the Nasty Burger." She suggested.

"Then we can get free meals!" Tucker said with some excitement.

Max face cringed at them. "No way, I rather get sent back go back to Africa then work at that place. Beside I have a better idea." Max said getting a confused look from everyone. "I'm going to open a café right here." Max said while tapping his cane on the floor.

Everyone looked at Max in shock. "A... A café, why?" Danny asked in confusion.

"Well last time I was here their was no convenient place to hang out, the mall was far away, the arcade was to loud, and the 'Nasty Burger'... well the name speaks for itself." Max said with a chuckle. "So I want to make a place where teens could hang out and have fun."

Everyone nodded at Max's plan. "Your right, not a lot of convenient places to actually hang out." Jazz said with a nod. "I think this could work." She said while smiling.

"Yeah, we would paint the walls and floor black, have a poetry night every Saturday, and only serve black coffee." Sam said with a smile, already picturing the café.

Max gave Sam a deadpan look. "I want to make this into a café for everyone, not a Goth hang out." Max said in a dry voice.

Sam pouted and crossed her arms. "Well if you want to be common and not unique." Sam mumbled.

"I want to make money, and being different isn't going to pay the bills." Max throw back making Sam look away with a huff.

After that everyone started to talk about various things, Max getting to know Sam and Tucker a little more and them learning about Max. They played some games and watch some T.V before it started to get late.

"Well I better leave." Tucker said as he put the game controller down and stood up. "Mom's cooking stake tonight and I don't want them to eat it all before I get their."

Sam opened her mouth about to comment but her phone ring. She took it out and put it to her ear. "Hello?" She asked, after a second she scowled a bit. "I'm with some friends right now... Yes one of them is Danny... I don't care that you don't like him, he's my best friend... Fine, I'll come home soon." Sam said before putting her phone away before looking to everyone. "That was my parents, they want me to come home before it get's dark." She said with a glare on her face.

"Want me to drive you guys home?" Danny offered.

Tucker opened his mouth about to answer but Sam cut him off. "No thanks, it's only a short walk from here to our houses." She said as she dragged the struggling Tucker.

Sam walked to the door before opening it and dragging Tucker out of Max's apartment. "I feel like she wares the pants in the relationship." Max said making Danny and Jazz laugh a bit.

Jazz then got up from the couch and turned to Max. "Where's the bathroom?" She asked.

Max pointed to one of the halls in his apartment. "Down the hall on the right." He said getting a nod from the red head before she left.

As soon as Jazz left Danny turned to Max with a curious expression. "Hey Max, I was hoping you could tell me more about that shadow thing from last night, if you know anything."

Max raised an eyebrow at Danny before shrugging. "Well as you already know that shadow was far from a Vampire's natural ability." Max said getting a nod from Danny. "Before that shadow came out I felt that Vampire focus his magic on the necklace around his neck, it was faint but it was their. I can only guess that it was a magically forged object made by a Forger."

"Magically forged, Forger?" Danny said in confusion. He may know a lot about supernatural beings, but leave the mystic arts to Max.

"A Forger in the magic world is someone who gets an object and imbues it with magic, it sound easy but it's not. Forgers need to know exactly how to put a spell on a object, if they mess up the spell will be too weak to even notice." Max explained. "Their are two types of effects a forger can put on a object, passive and active. Passive is when a object spell is always on, it's mostly used for defensive use, like fire resistance. Active is when a users needs to fill the object with magic in order to use it's effect, think of the object being a filter, magic goes in and the spell comes out." Max finished explaining.

Danny nodded his head, understanding the most of it. "So you think that Vampire could be a forger, or did he just get the object?" Danny asked out loud.

Max just shrugged. "Don't know, could be either."

"Anyway to destroy it?" Danny asked.

"Got a hammer?" Max said with a straight face, making Danny snort. "I serious, break the object and you break the spell. Their are three reason's forgering isn't that popular to learn. 1, if the object breaks then the spell is lost, all that hard work down the drain. 2, making the objects is not easy, it takes time, resources, and a whole lot of magic, and even then the spell is not as powerful as a real one. And 3, forgers are only strong if they have that object, lose the object and they are nearly powerless." Max explained again.

Danny listen to every word until Max was done speaking. "Thanks for the rundown, I can fight a pack of hellhounds, but I leave the magic to you." Danny said getting a small salute from Max.

A minute later Jazz came back from the bathroom. She smiled to Max and her brother, but it quickly went away when she saw them with a serious expressions. "Um... did I miss something?"

The two boys turned to the red head and smiled. "No Jazz, I was just asking Max a magic related question." Danny said as his sister sat next to Max.

Jazz nodded before turning to Max with a smile, but he notice a concern look on her face. "Something wrong Jazz?" Max asked with concern.

Jazz was quiet for a moment before speaking. "Danny told me... you got hurt bad in Africa," She said making Max glare at Danny. "What happen over their?"

Max glared at Danny for a bit before sighing and turning to Jazz. "By the time I found Simon's old tribe I was out of supplies. I also found out that the tribe was being attacked by bandits, taking their women and children and planed to sell them into slavery." Max said with some venom and Jazz gasped. "I found their base and was able to work with the local government to take it out, we got all the innocent people out and most of the bandit captured. But when the government left the leader of the bandits came out and shot me in the back with a shotgun, I was able to shoot him back with my revolver right in the head." Max said getting another gasp from Jazz and even one from Danny. "The Kevlar helped a lot but I was still damage and I fell unconscious, next thing I know I was back with Simon's tribe and they were healing me." Max finished while letting out a breath.

Jazz suddenly grabbed Max and brought him into a bone crushing hug. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." Jazz said in a sad voice as she hugged Max before pulling back.

Max just shrugged and smiled at Jazz. "Hey, if I wasn't their I wouldn't have been able to save them, so I think it was worth it."

After that the three tried to have a normal conversation about what they missed while Max was gone. There was not much to talk about but they still had a great time. It wasn't long before the sun was setting and it was getting late.

"Well we better head home, don't want mom and dad to worry to much." Danny said as he and Jazz got up.

"I'll walk you guys out." Max said as he got up with them.

The three walked out of Max's apartment and outside to Danny's car. Danny quickly hopped into the driver seat, Jazz stood next to the passenger seat door and turned to Max.

"I had a good time." She said with a smile, one Max returned. "We have to go that again some other time."

"Speaking of 'other time'," Max said with a smile. "How about we do something tomorrow."

"Are you asking my on a date." Jazz said in fake ignorance.

Max grinned and nodded to Jazz. "Yes Jazz, would you go on a date with me after school tomorrow?" Max asked.

Jazz suddenly leaned forward and gave Max a kiss on the cheek. "Pick me up at my house around 4:30 after school, we'll do something then." Jazz said with a blush as she got in her brother's car and drove away, leaving Max with a slight blush.

As Danny drove back home he looked at his sister from the corner of his eye and smirked when he saw her face. "You look happy." Danny said with a chuckle.

Jazz gave her brother a light glare before looking away. "So?"

"Nothing, I'm glad your happy, that's all." Danny said with a smile, one Jazz returned. "Although I am wondering how dad is going to react when he finds out his little girl has a date." Danny said with a small laugh.

Jazz eyes widened before she groaned in her seat. "Oh shit." She said with some dread, making Danny laugh harder.

* * *

 **Danny's P.O.V**

"Ok, what the hell happen to you?" I said as me and Jazz looked at Tucker.

After me and Jazz went home last night we did the usual. I went on patrol while Jazz when to her little Op center, mom and dad said the new one would take about a week to make but Jazz was in no rush.

Ran into a few more ghouls again, they were wondering the allies, I could tell they were looking for something... or someone. I asked Jazz to see if their was any areas with more ghouls and she found nothing, both reliving me and worrying me. Relived that their was no more corpse eaters to deal with, but worried since I still didn't know where they were coming from.

Since I didn't have a lead last night I went home before going to sleep. When I got to school today I was expecting a normal day, unfortunately I got Goth Tuck instead.

"We're changing his image." Sam said as she walked next to Tucker.

"That's right, no more 'Bad Luck Tuck', I'm changing my image, again." Tucker said with a smile.

I just shook my head while Jazz put a hand over her mouth.

"Hey guy!" Someone said from behind us, we turn and saw Max walk to us with his usual getup, cane and everything. When his eyes landed on Tucker they widened. "What happen, lose a bet?" Max said as he looked at Tucker up and down while Tucker glared.

"It's Tucker's 'new image'." Jazz explained.

Max raised an eyebrow before turning to Tucker. "What's with the sudden change?"

Tucker just scowled before looking away, fortuity Sam stepped forward. "On our way home Tucker had some bad luck, it was nothing big just some car's splashing water or his shoelace breaking, unfortunately some jocks were their and started to tease him." Sam explained. "He asked me to turn him Goth, saying he would do anything to change his image."

"Common, you can't pull off Goth." Danny said while shaking his head. Max and Jazz just put hands over their mouth trying not to laugh their ass off.

Sam just frowned at them. "Sure he can. Tucker, show them your disaffected scowl." Sam said to Tucker.

Tucker scrunched up his face for a moment before giving a light scowl to everyone, making everyone except Sam raise an eyebrow.

Sam just waved her hands. "No, no, I can still see some hope." She said before grabbing his arm. "Common, let see if we can make you darker." She said before she dragged him away.

As soon as they were away Max clapped his hands. "Alright, place your bets on: What Is Sam Going to do to Tucker?" Max said in a joking voice.

Jazz was the first to answer. "I say she's going to give him a Mohawk."

"No, no, she's defiantly going to give him a piercing." I said.

Max tapped his chin in thought before snapping his fingers. "Eyeliner, she's going to put makeup on him."

With that said we headed to class before the bell range. The first class me and Max had was science, Jazz had English first so we split up. When me and Max sat at our desk we notice that Sam and Tucker weren't in class with us. Everyone was starting to file into class and Sam and Tucker still haven't returned.

Just a minute before the bell ringed the door opened and the whole class went quiet as Sam and Tucker walked in.

I turned to Max and handed him $5. "Looks like you win." I said as I looked back to Tucker with his face that had black eyeliner and black lipstick.

Most of the class erupted in laughter which made Sam and Tucker scowl as they sat at their desk.

I leaned over and gave Tucker a smile. "Don't worry, girls like eyeliner and nail polish... but mostly when it's on them." I said, making Tucker hit his head on his desk as class started.

* * *

"I can't believe you actually agreed to that." Max said as we sat outside for lunch.

"Hey, I wanted an new image." Tucker said as he sat down at out table.

Suddenly the two at the other end got up. "Yo, it's Bad Luck Tuck, we out." The guy with the green beany said before he and his friend left.

"See!" Tucker shouted as he pointed to them. "I need a new image, something cool."

I sighed before looking at my best friend. "Tucker, what was so wrong about being a techno geek anyway."

Tucker opened his mouth about to speak, but stopped when he had a confused look. "Um... because it wasn't cool?" He asked.

"But did you like it," Max suddenly asked. "Did you like messing with technology, computers, things like that?"

Tucker was quiet for a moment before nodding slowly. "Yeah."

"So maybe be your first thing was your best thing." Sam said with a smile.

"Yeah," Tucker said before he blinked and gave Sam a mocking glare. "Hey, you never thought I could go Goth in the first place did you."

Sam just rolled her eyes. "Dud, Goth is my thing," She said before pulling out Tucker's PDA. "And I believe this is your thing." She said as she handed it to Tucker, who hugged it before kissing it.

"Oh baby I missed you." He said in a happy voice making us all laugh.

"Alright get a room, people are watching." I said before turning to Sam. "So we're still on for Monday movie night." I said getting a nod out of the Goth.

"Their playing an old scary movie at the theater tonight." Sam said before grinning to Tucker. "You still going to make it Tucker, or do you want to have some alone time with your 'babe'?" She said in a joking voice.

Tucker scowled before flipping Sam the birdy, making her laugh and clap her hands. "This Goth enough for you?" He said in a dry voice.

"Well if you do decide to change again, you have something to fall on." Sam joked before turning to Max. "Hey you want to come to Monday movie night with us?" She asked getting a confused look out of Max.

"Monday Movie Night?" Max question.

"Yeah, every Monday we either watch a movie at the theaters or at our my and Danny's houses, to chase way the Monday blues." Tucker explained as he tried to clean up the makeup off his face.

Max opened his mouth about to answer but I beat him to it. "He won't be able to come," I said before turning to Max. "He has a date tonight."

Sam looked surprised while Tucker's jaw dropped. "Oh come on, he's only here for a few days and he already has a date. With who?" Tucker complained.

Max rolled his eyes. "It's with Jazz alright." Max said so casually.

Now Sam's jaw dropped while Tucker was missing his, I just chuckled at their reactions.

"You got a date with Jazz?" Sam asked in shock. "One of the most study focused girls in school."

"And one of the hottest," Tucker suddenly throw in. "Jazz could probably beat Paulina in a contest for hottest girl in school if she was more out going. Hell she could probably beat Paulina with the size of her b-" Tucker suddenly cut himself off when he felt a dark presser. Looking up he saw I giving him a dangerous glare and Max was doing the same but with a calm look. "B-b-b-brain, Jazz has a really big brain." Tucker said while stuttering.

Sam leaned over and whispered into Tucker's ear. "Nice save techno geek." Sam said loud enough for everyone to here, making Tucker glare at her.

Tucker turned back to Max and Danny and saw that they were still glaring at him. "I'm going to pay for that comment, aren't I." He said with some dread.

I finally let a grin appear on my face. "Yeah, as in your paying for the snacks." I said.

Tucker face paled as he took out his wallet and looked at it with a sad face. "Goodbye money." He said, making everyone laugh.

* * *

 **Jazz's P.O.V**

I sighed as I walked into my home with Danny before I through my body to the couch. Today was a long day since I had a long test with Mr. Lancer and Mr. Smith. I glanced at the time and saw it was only 3:53, giving me enough time for me to get ready for my date with Max.

Danny suddenly sat next to me and gave me a smirk. "You still haven't told mom and dad about your date." Danny said as if he could read my mind.

I just sighed and glared at him. "Well it's not that easy. If you have a date with a girl they give you a pat on the back. If I have a date with a guy they get over protective until he runs away." I said with some dread.

Danny gave me a sympathetic look as he put a hand on my shoulder. "Look, their going to find out sooner or later, might as well tell them now instead of having them find out on their own."

I sighed again, knowing my brother was right. "Fine..."

"Don't worry, I'll back you up." Danny said as he fallowed me downstairs to the basement, making me smile a bit. "I know Max is a good guy for you, and they'll listen to me if I say I know him."

We walked to the bottom of the basement and found mom and dad working on something. They stopped when they saw us walked down the stairs to the basement.

"Hey kids," Mom said with a smile but it went away when she saw my nervous face. "What's wrong Jazz?" Mom asked, getting dad's attention.

My parents both looked at me and I couldn't help but feel a little nervous. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turn back to see my brother give me an encouraging smile. I took a breath before looking at my parents. "I... I have a date tonight." I said getting a shocked look from them. "In about 30 minutes."

Both of my parents looked at each other in shock before turning to me. "U-um... is it anyone we know." Dad said awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"It's Max, Maxson Conner Dark." Danny said getting a surprised look from the adults.

"Didn't he leave Amity for... family reasons?" Mom asked in confusion getting a nod from both of us. "And isn't he younger then you."

I just gave a small shrug. "Only about a year and a half maybe." I said before looking at my parents. "Listen, Max is going to be here soon, so please treat him nice." I said before I started to go upstairs to my room.

Ones I made it to my room I looked at the time seeing it was 4:05, meaning I only had 25 minutes to be ready. I quickly took off my cloths before going to my drawer and stated to look for something to ware tonight. As I looked I oddly found a blue jumpsuit in my size, I then remember dad trying to make me and Danny start warring jumpsuits a couple of months ago. I quickly throw the blue rubber away, I'll ware it when fighting the supernatural, but no way in hell will I ware it for a date.

I started to go through my cloths to see what best marches me. Yellow shirt, no, black button up shirt with blue skirt, no, red shirt with a white skirt, no, no, no, no. I sighed as I basically just emptied my drawer before I opened another on. Just as I was about to go another round I stopped myself before taking a deep breath.

This was Max I have a date, I didn't have to ware anything flashy so I can't worry too much. I walked to my closet and opened it before I smiled, finding the perfect thing to ware.

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V**

Jack was pacing back and forth in the living room while Maddie and Danny sat on the couch looking at him.

"Dad just relax, this is not a big deal ok." Danny said as he looked at his dad, who finally stopped.

"We know nothing about this kid, what if he's some freak trying to use Jazzy-pants." Jack said in his fatherly worry.

Maddie got up and put a comforting hand on her husbands shoulder. "Jack, we have to trust Jazz's decision the same as we would Danny."

"Plus I know Max," Danny suddenly throw in. "Max is a good guy and I know he really cares about Jazz, so don't worry."

Jack sighed and opened his mouth about to speak but was cut off when the door bell range. "I'll get it." Maddie said as she walked to the front door.

Ones she was they she opened it and was surprised to see who it was. "Hello Mrs. Fenton." Max said with a smile.

Maddie gave Max a small smile, though it was a little strain. "Hello... Maxson right?" She said as she glanced at the cane in his hands but didn't say anything.

"Call me Max, everyone dose." Max said with a smile as he shifted a little. "So... can I come in?"

Maddie paused for a moment before stepping aside. "You can come in."

Max walked past Mrs. Fenton and entered the house. He saw how Mr. and Mrs. Fenton were giving him uneasy looks, but he didn't hold it against them. Max saw Danny sitting at the couch and he walked up to him before giving him a high-five. "Hey man."

"Hey." Danny said before he sat back.

Jack narrowed his eyes at Max and grumbled a bit, getting Max's attention. "Is their a problem Mr. Fenton?"

Jack stared a Max before giving a huff and looking away. "I don't like him." Jack said bluntly.

Max sweatdropped as he gave a nervous chuckle. "Well, at least he's honest on how he feels about me." Max said getting a laugh from Danny and a uneasy chuckle from Maddie.

"Dad, I said to treat Max nice." Someone said making everyone turn to the voice.

Their at the top of the stares was Jazz, but she wasn't in her usual cloths. She was warring a tight white crop top that hugged her body well and exposed her midriff. She had on a pair of tight light blue jeans that hugged her hips. Her hair was flowing and not as straight as it usually was, and she had a light red lipstick on that made her lips pop out more along with a bit of makeup. She had a small blue purse over her shoulder as she walked down the stairs.

Everyone was shocked at Jazz's new look, some for different reason. For the Fentons, it was the fact that they never seen Jazz ware anything remotely close to that, she had always been more into books and never into makeup, so this was a first. For Max it was a much more simpler reason.

"You look beautiful." Max said as Jazz walked up to him.

Jazz smiled. "Thanks." She said before turning to her parents. "We'll be back later, bye."

Before Jazz and Max could walk out the door, Jack quickly grabbed Jazz. "Before you go sweetie, take this." Jack said before he took something from behind and put it in her purse before she could get a good look at it.

Jazz looked at her purse for a moment before shrugging. She said her goodbyes and walking with Max out the door. They walked down the street a bit before finding Max's car and they got in before driving off.

As they drove off Jazz saw her parents in the review mirror with worry expressions on. "I hope they didn't give you much trouble." Jazz said to Max.

Max gave her a smile while shrugging. "They were worried about you, can't blame them for that." He said getting a nod from Jazz. "So what did your dad give you anyway?"

Jazz shrugged before she opened her purse and was shocked at what she pulled out. "Dad..." She said with a shack of her head as she looked at the Fenton Pearl.

"Huh," Max said as he glanced at the gun like weapon. "I was expecting a different form of 'protection'." Max said in a joking voice.

Jazz face went red a bit before she put the weapon away. "I don't think we're ready for 'that' yet mister." Jazz said in a teasing tone.

Max eyes widen as he glanced at Jazz. "W-wait, I was only joking so don't worry it," He said in a nervous tone. "I can wait."

Jazz smiled at Max before she turned on the radio. The two teens made small talk to pass the time as Max drove down a dirt road and it wasn't log before Max pulled to a stop. They were a bit out of Amity in a small forest with a rocky ground.

"Where are we?" Jazz asked as she looked around while she got out of the car.

Max smirked as he went behind his car. "Found this place before I left, I was original going to take you here for our first date." He said as he pulled out a blanket and a bag. "Common." Max said as he started to walk down a dirt path with Jazz.

When they reached the end Jazz was shocked. "Wow~" She said in awe.

There she saw Amity Park from the highest point she had ever seen it, even higher then when she was on the fares wheel. Max smiled at her reaction before laying down the blanket and setting do the blanket.

Max turned to Jazz and tapped the spot next to him. "Come on, enjoy the view." Max said as he lade his cane down next to him.

With a nod Jazz sat next to Max as they looked over Amity together, the sun setting over it. To Jazz it felt like how it was at the fares wheel, only bigger and better.

"It beautiful." Jazz said as she leaned onto Max.

Max smiled before reaching into the bag and pulling out two cans of soda. "Here," Max said as he handed Jazz the can. "I thought you might like this place."

Jazz gave Max's a grateful smile before leaning forward and kissing his cheek. "Thanks for bringing me here."

Max looks at Jazz lovingly before put his hands on her cheeks, cupping her face. "Anything for my favored red."

Max then leaned forward and kissed Jazz, right on the lips. Jazz gave a surprised yelp, but she slowly melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms over Max's shoulder while he put his arms around her waist.

The kiss started off small, both just wanting to fell one another. But soon the kiss started to get a little heated and Jazz pressed her tongue against Max's lips, asking for entrance. The spellslinger parted his lips and the teens darted their tongues into each other's mouths, tasting each other.

Their tongues fought for dominance and Jazz was putting up a fight, but in the end Max won. Jazz fall on top of Max as he ran his hands along her back and waist while Jazz felt his tone chest. As Max's moved his hand along Jazz's back he unconsciously moved down to her ass and gave it a good squeeze.

Jazz pulled back and moaned, getting a surprised look from Max.

The redhead looked down and narrowed her eyes at Max, but still had a smirk on. "And you said you could wait."

Max finally realized where his hand was and instantly pulled it off. "S-shit Jazz, I'm so-" Max started to apologies but Jazz put a finger on his lips, cutting him off.

"Don't worry, I get it, thing were getting a little... hot," Jazz said with a chuckle and blush on her face. "I may not be ready for... sex... but I don't mind this." She said with a face that was redder then her hair. "As long as we only do it in privet." She quickly added.

Max gave a chuckle before giving Jazz a quick kiss on the lips. "You are something else." He said in a teasing tone.

Jazz pouted cutely before smiling and kissing Max again, starting another make-out session.

* * *

"I had a real fun time." Jazz said as Max's drove back into Amity.

They had stayed on the cliff for a good two hours, talking and making out most of the time. Ones they saw the time they decided to go since Jazz's parents didn't trust Max fully yet.

Max looked at Jazz from behind the wheel and gave her a smile. "I'm glad you like it," Max said as he drove his car down the street. "We should do this more often."

Jazz smiled at Max. "How often?" She said a teasing voice.

"As often as you like." Max teased back getting a giggle out of Jazz.

As Max drove he suddenly came to a stop when their was a block in the road. "What the..." Jazz muttered as she looked ahead, seeing traffic sighs and the road being damaged a bit, but no construction workers.

"I don't remember their being construction here or it being this damaged, we just used this road." Max said as he narrowed his eyes.

"They probably started not to long ago and decided to finish tomorrow since it was getting late." Jazz suggested.

Max nodded slowly to Jazz's words before making a right down a small road. "But it doesn't make sense, if they started not long ago they would of finished the job a bit more, not-"

Max was suddenly cut off as something slammed into his car from the right with great force. The car swerved a bit before the front of the car slammed into a light pole. Max's head slammed into the steering wheel making him disoriented while Jazz's head hit the door window, craking it.

Jazz groaned as she felt the car door open and she was pulled out before everything went dark. The figure gave Jazz a sorry look before throwing her over his shoulder and walking to a familiar bike. As the figure walked to his bike he suddenly stopped when he heard a gun shot.

Looking back the figure saw Max standing out of his car with a revolver in his left hand aimed in the air and a cane in his right. He had blood streaming down his right arm and face as he was leaning on his cane more then he normally ever would as he panted.

Max lowered his arm and aim his revolver at the figure with a shaky hand, his face looking at the figure in rage. "PUT. DOWN. MY. GIRLFRIEND. YOU FUCKING VAMPIRE!" Max yelled in rage as he recognized the figure from the night before.

Johnny was shocked that Max knew he was a vampire, but he looked at Max with a sad face. He then grabbed the skull on his necklace. "Shadow." Johnny whispered before his shadow popped up next to him. Johnny handed the redhead over to his shadow before he started to walk up to Max. "Listen kid, I'm sorry I have to do this but I just need to barrow your girl." He said with his hands raised up.

Max wasn't hearing any of it and shot his revolver at the vampire, making sure not to hit Jazz. But because of the headache and the pain in his right and left arm the vampire easily dodged. Max fired a few more times before he was out and the vampire was right in front of him.

Johnny slapped the gun out of Max's hand before pushing against the car. "I admire the brass man, I really do. But I promise I just need to barrow your girl for about an hour before I let her go." Johnny said as he put a hand on Max's shoulder.

Max's squeezed his left hand in rage, he didn't know why this vampire needed Jazz, but their was no way in hell he was letting her go with him without a fight. He may not have any BlackWater on him, but he still had some tricks of sleeve.

"Like hell," Max growled before pulling his fist back. "Level 3." He whispered to himself as before he throw the punch.

Johnny sighed as Max throw the punch and decided to give the kid a freebee. But the last thing Johnny expected was for the punch to hit him with the force of a sledgehammer on a truck, throwing his body back a couple of feet before he hit the ground.

"Fuck!" Johnny yelled in pain as he grabbed his chest. The whole thing shocked him, never has he seen a human with that kind of power.

Max girt his teeth and he squeezed his left hand harder, his wrist twisted in a painful way and was a very purple. He stumbled over to Johnny as he pressed a button on the side of his cane and a blade popping out at the end of it. He tapped his cane a bit and the blood on his head started to float off his head, surprising Johnny.

"It's you, from that night." Johnny said as he remembered the two that tried to stop him at the blood bank.

"Damn right, the names Gemini." Max said at the blood formed a blade in the air. "And you are a dead son of a bitch."

Max aimed his cane's blade at Johnny while the blood blade went for the vampire as well. Johnny quickly rolled out the way dodging both attacks before grabbing his amulet.

"Shadow, split!" Johnny yelled quickly. His shadow that was holding Jazz quickly slit into two, both were smaller then it was in it's original size.

Shadow 1 held onto Jazz while Shadow 2 rocketed off and slammed into Max. The young spellslinger's body went flying before it slammed into his car, making the windows shatter and creating a big dent. Johnny got up as Max's body slid to the ground, and he did not get up. Johnny sighed as he put a hand behind his ear and listened to see if the kid was still alive. The biker heard the faint sound of thumping come from the kid's chest, signaling he was still alive.

Johnny walked over to his shadow before taking the unconscious redhead and throwing her over his shoulder. He looked back at the unconscious kid and gave him a pitying look.

"I'm sorry." Johnny said before he hopped on his bike and drove off.

It was a few minutes later before Max came to, his body sore all over. He put his hand on his car before pulling himself up, his body shaking the entire time. He looked around and saw Jazz nowhere in sight. Max screamed in rage before slamming his fist on top of his car, denting it. He dragged his body over to the driver door of the car before getting in and starting the engine again. He started to drive back to his house before taking out his phone and quickly speed dilled someone.

"Pickup..." Max groaned as his body screamed in pain as he drove.

* * *

In another part of Amity Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked into a movie theater together, each with a ticket in their hand.

"Wow, when you said old school you weren't kidding." Danny said as he looked at the movie name on the ticket.

"Come on, 'Halloween' is one of the most iconic scary movies ever." Sam said as they walked up to the snack counter.

Tucker sighed as he walked up to the counter and pulled out his wallet. "Damn it." He muttered as he pulled out his money. "On extra large popcorn, three sodas, and one box of chocolate." He said with a dead voice.

Sam laughed at his misery, making him glare at her. "Hey don't look at me like that. If you hadn't said those things about Danny's sister we could be spitting the cost."

Tucker rolled his eyes before turning back to the counter as a round guy with bad acne handed him his thing. "One extra large popcorn, three sodas, and one box of chocolate- Hey I know you," The guy said in shock as he looked at Tucker and actually started to sweat. "Your bad luck Tuck."

Tucker glared at the guy before snatching everything and paying for it. "Wrong, I'm Tucker Foley, a techno Geek, but your minimum wage Stan." He said before he walked away with everyone.

Danny pat Tucker on the back as they walked. "Nice one man." He said, getting a grin out of Tucker.

"Maybe you can pay me back... in cash." Tucker said in a hopeful voice but only got a deadpan look out of Danny. "Didn't think so." He said with a slump.

As they walked Danny's phone started to ring and he answered it. "Hello?"

 _"Danny... trouble..."_ Max voice came out in painful gasps.

Danny was shocked and he came to a stop, making his friends look at him. "Max, are you alright?" Danny asked quickly so his friends wouldn't hear.

 _"Can't... talk for long... I'm hurt bad..."_ Max said from in-between grunts. _"I need you... to bring your parents to my house... so they can-AH-... help patch me up... get here fast and come... in from the_ _back."_ Max said before the call ended.

Danny looked at his phone completely in shock. "Something wrong Danny?" Sam asked, snapping Danny out of his thoughts.

Danny gave his friends a fake smile as he waved them off. "Don't worry, dad just suddenly needs some help with one of his inventions." Danny said with a roll of his eyes before he started to walk away. "You two enjoy the movie." He said before he walked out the theater.

As soon as Danny was out he ran to his car before hopping in and driving home as fast as he could. He speed down the streets and was on the border line of breaking the speed limit, fortuity no cops stopped him as he pulled up in front of his house.

Danny quickly got out of his car before running into his house. "Mom, Dad!" He called out.

A moment later Danny's parents walked in from the kitchen. "Danny, I thought you would be at the movies with your friends." Maddie said before noticing Danny's worry face, "What's wrong?"

"Something happen, I don't know what but Max is hurt and from what I hear... it's bad." Danny said getting a gasp from his parents.

Jack suddenly ran up to his son and grabbed his arms. "What about Jazz?" He asked a little frantically.

Seeing his own sister wasn't home, Danny started to feel even more worry. "I-I don't know," Danny said, getting a look of extreme worry from both his parents. "Max said to go to his house, and to bring you guys to help fix him."

Both of the older Fentons looked at each other before nodding. Maddie ran downstairs to grab the first-aid kit while Danny and Jack went to Danny's car. A moment later Maddie ran out the house with a first-aid box in her hands as she hopped into the back. Danny quickly drove off to Max's house, using the back allies to save time. It wasn't long before Danny parked his car in a open parking lout behind Max's house.

Ones all the Fentons were out Danny was shocked when he saw Max's car. It was banged up really bad and it caused the Fentons to feel even more worry. Danny walked up to the car and smelled the faint sent of iron in the air around the car, looking closer Danny saw a small trail of blood leading to Max's home from the back door.

"Common." Danny said quickly as he entered the back door of Max's home before he and his parents started to climb the stairs. When they reached the top they found the door open. "Max, Jazz you here?" Danny called as he opened the door. When the door was fully open the Fentons were shocked to see Max's body on the floor. "Max!" Danny yelled as he quickly ran over to him along with his parents.

Max groaned as he pushed himself up and looked at his friend. "You finally made it," Max said with a smirk as Danny helped him up. "Put me down at the couch." He said with a slight hiss of pain.

Danny put Max's right arm over his shoulder while Jack did the same with his left. "What the hell happen to you?" Danny asked as he and Jack put Max down. "And wheres Jazz?"

Max face turned dark as he gripped his hand in rage. "She's gone," Max said shocking everyone. "Someone took her."

Jack glared at Max before he grabbed him by the shirt. "Where is she, where is my daughter!" Jack shouted while Max yelped in pain. "If you were involved-"

"Jack calm down, he's hurt!" Maddie said as she and Danny pulled him back. Jack gave a huff before dropping Max down on the couch. Maddie sighed before she put the first-aid kit down and opened it. "Can you tell me where it hurts?" Maddie asked.

"I can do you one better. I have dislocated right shoulder, my left wrist is badly twisted, got at least two broken ribs, I'm bruised to hell, a fracture left leg, and I have a concussion." Max listed off getting a surprised look from everyone. "I took some EMT classes." He said with a small shrug.

Maddie nodded and took out some bandages, she wrapped them around his wrist and head. She rolled up his pants and saw it was slightly swollen and wrapped the bandages around it. Ones she was done she opened Max's shirt and grimiest slightly when she saw some purple areas where his ribs were. She wrapped the bandages around his chest before looking at his right arm and then at him.

"I need to pop it back in." Maddie said with a grim face as she grabbed Max's arm. "It's going to hurt... a lot."

Max nodded as he grit his teeth. "Do it."

Maddie nodded. "On 3... 1-3." She said quickly before she popped the arm back in.

"Fuck!" Max shouted as he grabbed his shoulder. He started to take deep breaths trying to calm the pain.

Maddie looked to her son and husbands with a worry look. "I think he might need a hospital, this could be more serious then we think."

"No hospitals," Max said quickly surprising everyone. "We need to find Jazz and I can't do that while in a sick bed."

"And you can't do anything now," Maddie throw back with a glare.

Max turned to Maddie and looked her right in the eyes before turning to Danny. "Danny, go to the fridge and get the glass jar with the green stuff in it." Max said calmly.

Danny looked at surprised but nodded his head. He walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge, he looked around a bit before finding the jar Max was talking about. He quickly brought it back to Max before handing it to him.

"What's this stuff?" Danny asked as Max grabbed the jar.

"While I was in Africa I learned a thing or two from the bushmen," Max said as he opened the jar and dipped his hand in it. "This is one of them."

Max pulled his hand from the jar along with the green stuff and smeared it over his head wound over the bandages. The slime stayed their for a moment before, to everyone's shock except Max, the slime disappeared into Max skin. Max gave a sigh of relief before he took of the bandages on his head.

"Wait, what are...you..." Maddie started to say but slowly cut herself off and could only stare in shock.

The wound on Max's head was completely healed. Max paid the shock looks no mind and continue to apply the healing slime to his body. It would be another 5 minutes before Max was good as new, though still badly sore.

"Much better," Max said as he stretched a little until he saw there shocked faces. "What?"

"How-Why-Wh-"Maddie stuttered before shaking her head. "What the heck is that?" She finally managed to get out.

"Some herbs, vitamin K and C, some protein, Zinc, fish fat and..." Max listed off before looking at the older Fenton with a serious expression. "And a little magic."

The older Fentons looked confused. "Magic, what do you... mean..." Jack started to say before a look of realization came on his face. "You have magic." He said shocking Maddie and getting a worry look from Danny.

Max nodded to the large man. "I'm a spellslinger, and I know Danny is a werewolf." He said shocking the older Fenton's.

Jack turned to his son with a still shocked expression. "How long?"

"A little after summer started," Danny said with a shrug. "We were cornered by some hellhounds so we had to show our secrets to each other." Danny explained.

"Look, that doesn't matter right now," Max said with a shake of his head before he got up. "Jazz was taken and we need to find her, soon."

Jack and Maddie were still shocked about the whole thing, but quickly shook there heads. "Tell us what happen." Maddie said with a serious tone.

Max nodded to them. "I was bringing Jazz back from our date when something made my car crash," Max said before he turned to Danny. "It was the vampire from the blood bank." He said shocking Danny. "I tried to fight, but I was pretty ruffed up from the crash and I didn't have any BlackWater on me." He said with some shame.

Danny put a hand in Max's shoulder, making him look up. "Look I get it, you did everything you could, and I need you to do everything you can right now."

Max took a breath before looking to Jack and Maddie. "Do you have anything at home that can help us fine Jazz?"

Both adults were quiet for a moment, trying to think of something. "The Op center," Maddie said quickly making everyone look at her. "We can use it to see if we can fallow the vampire that took Jazz."

"Good, let me just get my stuff." Max said before he ran to his room and grabbed his gear before coming back. "Alright, lead the way." Max said before they all ran out of his apartment and the back parking lot. They all got in with Max in the back with Maddie and Danny in the front with his dad.

* * *

As the Fenton's along with Max drove back home, Danny gained a look realization. "Wait, why did you have mom patch you up when you had that healing potion?" Danny asked while looking at Max through the mirror.

Max gave Danny a deadpan look. "You saw how I was, I could barley move much less get to the fridge. Also have you ever seen a wound heal before it was but back in place, it is not pretty." Max explained, making Danny pause before nodding.

Danny drove his car as fast as he could before the parked his car in front of his house. As soon as the car everyone jumped out and ran to the Fenton's home.

"I'll start a search program," Maddie said as they all barged into the house. "I'll run a photo of Jazz through some facial recognition software and hopefully we can find-"

"Mom, dad," A voice said grabbing everyone's attention, and who they saw shocked them all.

"Jazz!" Everyone yelled as they ran up to the red head, shocking her a bit.

Her parents wrapped her in a hug that nearly crushed her while Danny and Max stood off to the side, both feeling unbelievable relief.

"Oh thank god our baby girl is safe." Jack said with tears of relief as he and Maddie pulled back. "Are you ok?" Jack asked a little frantically.

Jazz looked to her parents before her eyes landed on Max and saw he was in full gear. Max saw her curious look and smiled at her. "I called them as soon as you were taken, they know I'm a spellslinger." He said shocking Jazz a bit. "Jazz, what happened? Last time I saw you, you were being taken by that vampire." Max said with a worried expression.

Jazz gained a nervous look as she rubbed her head. "Well you see, things got a little complicated." She said, confusing everyone a bit as Jazz turned her head to the kitchen. "You can come out Johnny." She called out.

A moment later a familiar figure walked out of the kitchen and into the living room. "Hey." Johnny said, shocking both Danny and Max to the core. But one thought was going through their heads.

'What the hell is going on!?' They thought before they lunged forward.

* * *

 **21N: This was a long one, longest in the series I think. I still hope you like my OC Maxson Conner Dark and yes, if you read this and can tell, their will be OC x Jazz or Max x Jazz.**


	9. Vampires and Old Friends P-3

_**KNight Wolf**_

 **Vampires and Old Friends P-3**

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V**

Johnny's back slammed to the wall so hard it shattered a bit, making him wince in pain. The vampire then felt something sharp touch his neck, looking down he was a werewolf's claws press against the left side of his neck while the kid he met earlier did the same but with a knife. Both were glaring at Johnny so hard it made the vampire extremely nervous.

"Max, Danny, stop!" Jazz said harshly as she stomped her foot.

"Sis, in case you forgot this guy kidnapped you and nearly killed Max." Danny throw back while keeping his eyes on the dirty blond.

Jazz winced at that while her shoulders slumped a bit, she then looked at Max with a concern gaze. "Are you alright Max?"

Max still kept looking at the vampire but glanced back at the redhead and gave her a smile. "I'll live Jazz," He said before glaring at Johnny. "But that hurt like a bitch." He said harshly making Johnny cringe a bit.

The redhead bit her lip as she walked over to her brother and Max before putting a hand on their shoulders, making them glance at her. "Please, just hear him out and you'll understand why he needed to do what he did." She said with a slight pleading look.

Both boys looked at Jazz for a moment before pulling back from Johnny, letting the vampire fall to the ground on his butt.

"Th-thanks red..." Johnny said as he grabbed his neck, when he looked back up he was met with two harsh glare. "Umm... sorry?" He said a little lamely.

"Let's get one thing straight pasty." Max said harshly as he looked straight into Johnny's eyes. "The only reason I'm not kicking your ass right now is because Jazz said to give you a chance. But if you give me one reason... well..." That's when Max tapped his cane on the ground.

Just as Johnny blinked he was suddenly surrounded by some kind of black tendril spikes, at least 10 of them. "Oh shit..." Johnny said as he looked them over, feeling that the black spikes would hurt, badly.

One of the tendrils moved close to Johnny before it touched his neck, making him hiss in pain as it burned his skin. The tendril moved down before quickly pulling the amulet off his neck. "I'll be holding on to that." Max said as he grabbed the amulet in his hand.

Jazz gave a small sigh as she helped Johnny up. "Thanks," She said to Max and Danny, getting a nod from them. She then turned back to Johnny. "I think we should tell them what happened."

Johnny looked at Jazz before giving a sigh. "Yeah... you weren't kidding when you said your brother and boyfriend would kick my ass." The vampire joked.

Jazz blushed a bit at the word 'boyfriend' before coughing. "Moving on." She said as she led everyone to the basement.

In the basement Danny and Max stood in front of Johnny, who was sitting in a chair, while Jazz stood next to him. Jack and Maddie were on the other side of the room looking concerned but didn't interfere.

"So, what the hell happened after you were... taken, and why were you taken?" Danny asked while glaring at Johnny, making the slightly older man wince a bit.

Jazz looked at Johnny before gesturing for him to talk. With a sigh Johnny began talking. "As you probably have guessed, I'm a vampire."

"No shit." Danny and Max said at the same time.

Johnny ignored the comment and continued to speak. "And vampires need to drink blood to live, or we'll go crazy. But you ever wonder what would happen if a vampire were to drink blood that had a vires in it, like cancer or something."

That actually made Danny and Max pause a bit, both looked at each other for a moment before they shrugged a bit. "No we don't." Max said.

Johnny gave a sad sigh. "Well no matter what, if a vampire drinks infected blood with a serious cancer, pledge, or decease, they get sick. The vires will mutate and start to make a vampires immune system start to attack itself. The only way to cure it is with a blood transfusion with the same blood type the vampire has. The blood I needed was AB-, which is very rare and only Jazz has it in this city." Johnny said while glancing at Jazz.

"So that's why you kidnap Jazz, because your sick?" Danny asked with a sympathetic look.

Johnny shook his head. "No it's... It's my girl," He said with some sadness as he pulled out his wallet and showed them a photo. "This is my girlfriend Kitty Stone." Johnny said as he looked at the photo. "I used to work at a auto shop and just fixed cars for most of my day. Then I met her one night and we just clicked, we started to spend more time together and it wasn't long before we started dating." Johnny then gave a frown before he sighed. "That's when I met her 'friends', or more commonly known as her Pact."

"I take it they weren't to thrilled about a human dating one of theirs." Max said out loud.

Johnny just snorted. "Actually they didn't mind at all, they said I could join their group, I just needed to do one thing. Drink a bottle of what I thought was red wine." He said with some venom making Danny and Max wince. "So next thing I know I'm a fucking vampire. At first I was shocked but then I thought 'Hey I have cool vampire powers and I'll never get old, so it can't be all bad'... But then the craving started." Johnny said with a shudder.

Max gained a dark look on his face. "Blood cravings."

Johnny nodded with a grim look on his face. "When I started to get them, I was going crazy. So the pack decided to take me out for a 'bite to eat'... that's when I saw their true colors. Their was this biker gang and they just slaughtered them, leaving no witnesses. Kitty tried to get me out of their so I did, but I took her with me and we've been running ever since." Johnny finished explaining his story.

Everyone in the room as quiet as they let everything soak in. "Why didn't you ask for the blood?" Danny asked.

Johnny snorted before giving a slight chuckle. "Yeah like asking for some sugar, 'excuse me, could you spare a pint of your blood.'" The vampire deadpan.

Max nodded at his words. "He's got you their." He said before looking at Jazz. "So why did he bring you back here, you said things are more complicated."

Jazz sighed before speaking. "After I was... kidnapped, Johnny took me back to the motel he was hiding out with his girlfriend... but she wasn't their." She said giving Johnny a sad look. "I woke up soon after and was about to leave... but..." Jazz said before she started to explain what happened.

* * *

 ** _Jazz's P.O.V-Flashback_**

 _"God damn it!" Someone yelled making my eyes flutter open._

 _When my eyes open I was in a room, but it was destroyed badly, furnisher thrown around, the bed leaning on the wall, it was ransacked. I was laying in a chair with a gray jacket thrown over me. Looking over to the side I saw a young man in the center of the room where the bed should be, he was on his knees with a crumpled paper in his hands._

 _"I'm going to kill David!" He yelled making me flinch a bit, but I saw some tears running down the side of his face._

 _I started to sit up a bit and see if I could find a way to escape. As I moved I felt something on my stomach, pulling the jacket up a bit I saw my purse. My eyes widen as I remembered what dad put in it._

 _"Oh, your awake," The man suddenly said making my head whip to him. "How you feeling?" He asked with slight worry._

 _"...Where's Max?" I asked as I put my hand in my bag._

 _The young man winced as he rubbed the back of his head. "He's... He's ok last time I saw him, a little banged up but alive when I left him."_

 _I narrowed my eyes as I grabbed what dad gave me from in my bag. "Why did you take me?" I asked since it was pretty clear._

 _Again the biker winced before sighing. "Well, you see, um... my name is Johnny 13 and umm... I need some of your... blood." He said._

 _I instantly saw the sharp fangs in his mouth and I reacted quickly. I throw the jacket off before jumping out the chair and taking out the Fenton Pearl._

 _I pointed it at him and narrow my eyes. "Not happening!" I said harshly._

 _Johnny's eyes widen and he instantly stood up. "Whoa take it easy red." He said as he put his hands up. "Look I just need a little blood and then you can go, that's it." He said as he started to get closer._

 _I waited for the right moment and as soon he was close enough I activated the Fenton Pearl. In a instant my body was covered in advance armor and I dashed forward before the vampire could react. Johnny was shocked by the sudden armor and his body was slammed into the wall, making him grunt in pain. He blinked and was met with a blaster that was humming with power._

 _"Now start talking, why was I taken, why my blood!?" I said through the helmet. The odds of a vampire taking the sister to a Guardian were slim, so their had to be more._

 _Johnny was nervous to hell and was about to grab is amulet, but stopped and decided to take a different approach. "Someone... someone important to me is sick, and she's like me. The only way to cure her is a blood transfusion with AB- blood." He said honestly._

 _I looked Johnny right in the eyes to see if he was lying. Thanks to my phycology lessons I could tell if someone was lying if they were under presser._

 _After looking a bit longer I spoke. "Tell me everything."_

 _Johnny started explain how his girlfriend, Kitty, got sick after drinking some bad blood they stole from a blood bank. So the only way to cure her was with a blood transfusion with AB- type blood, the same type I had, not only that but the transfusion would work better if the blood came from the same gender. Johnny said he found out about my blood type after braking into the blood bank and stealing the donation records._

 _"It wasn't that hard to find you, your family's well known for being local inventors." Johnny said with a shrug._

 _I stared at him for a moment before lowering the blaster a bit. It hit me, that if he wanted to hurt me he could of done it while I was knocked out. "Ok, so where's your girlfriend?" I asked._

 _Johnny looked away and I could see rage on his face. "She- she's gone, taken." He said his voice shaking a bit._

 _My face looked confused before I glanced around the room, seeing how it was destroyed could be caused by a kidnapping. "Who?" Was all I asked._

 _"David, our old pack leader." Johnny sneered before he had a sad look on his face. "He left a note." He said while holding up a crumpled piece of paper._

 _I grabbed the paper and started to read from it. 'Johnny-boy, good to finally here from you again, or your bitch at least. Look's like you got her sick with some bad blood, and I can only guess your getting a 'fresh batch' right now. So here's how it's going to play out, you going to come to this address, just you and the 'pray', you can take your Kitten back, but we keep the pray, and your going to give me my fucking amulet back. If you don't come... well their are more cat fish in the sea- from David. P.S: Hurry up before we get 'board'.'_

 _I scowled at the paper before looking at Johnny. "So, what are you going to do?"_

 _Johnny looked right into my eyes with a determined look. "After I get a pint of blood from you, I'm going after David and taking him down. No more running."_

 _I stared at Johnny for a long moment before finally pulling back. I know everything he was saying was true, he was the kind of guy to ware his heart out. "You could die." I said as a fact._

 _ _Johnny snorted as he stood up straight. "If I don't go Kitty will die, and if I do... at least we'll die together." He said without any fear.__

 _ _Again I stared at the vampire that kidnapped me and I couldn't help but give him some sympathy. I took a breath before deciding to take a chance, it was a stupid chance and if my brother find out he'll throw a fit, but it was a chance I was willing to make.__

 _ _I pressed a button on the inside of the metal gauntlet hard before all my armor turned back into a hand blaster. The whole process surprised Johnny but he didn't move.__

 _ _"What if... I had some people who could help you." I said making Johnny raise a brow.__

 _ _"You mean like that magic boyfriend of yours?" He asked surprising me, and he soon elaborated. "Yeah, let's just say he did a number on be before I took you... and by number I mean he fucked up my ribs and chest." He said with a chuckle.__

 _ _I rolled my eyes a bit before I stuck my hand out. "Do you want some help or not?" I asked being a little impatient.__

 _ _Johnny looked at my hand for a moment before he gave me his answer.__

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V**

"And that's what happened." Jazz said finishing her story. "Johnny agreed and took me back home just before you guys came."

Danny and Max were quiet as they let everything soak in. Jack and Maddie were doing the same while at the other side of the room.

Danny sighed while rubbing his face. "Your right, this is complicated." Danny said before looking at his sister. "Do you want to help him?" He asked her with a serious look.

"Yes." Jazz said without any hesitation.

Max sighed as he leaned on his cane a bit. "Of course you do," Max said before he gave her a smile. "You've always had a big heart." He said making her blush a bit.

"So... will you help me?" Johnny asked in a hopeful voice.

Danny sighed before he put his hand behind himself. "It's kind of my job to help." He said before showing the vampire his Guardian amulet.

If it were possible for a vampire Johnny went even paler then before. "I... took the sister... of a Guardian..." He said before looking to Max and Danny. "How fucked am I?"

"Normally I would of beaten you half to death before sending you to the Observers." Danny said making Johnny gulp. "... But since you didn't hurt my sister and you had a reasonable reason to do it... I'll help you."

Johnny let his head drop as he sighed in relief. "Thank you." Was all he said, not knowing what more to say.

"Don't thank us yet." Max said as he grabbed the vampire's attention. "We still need information on what the hell we're dealing with and how we do this." He said getting a nod from Danny. "So what can you tell us Johnny?"

Johnny thought for a moment on where to start before speaking. "The leader is David, he's been a vampire for about 30 years now I think. He has 3 followers last time I checked, G, Lee, and Rock, been with him for about 10 years or so. Each one has an amulet that is like mine but works differently. G creates domes or walls of darkness so no one can see, Lee can create shadow weapons like knives and swords, Rock can create shadow wings and fly really fast and even attack with them. As for David he has two amulets, the first one can control ghouls, as for the second one... well," Johnny started to rub the back of his head. "I... I don't know, for as long as I was with the pact David never used his second amulet in front of me, so I have no idea what it dose." Johnny said with a sigh.

"Where did you get these amulets?" Danny asked.

"David gave me my amulet as proof I was part of the pact, said he made it himself." Johnny said as he looked at the amulet in Max's hand. "Kitty has one to but she doesn't use it often. Hers can let her go invisible and move really fast."

Max brought the amulet up to his eyes. "So David is a Forger huh. That make things a little easier, if their abilities get out of hand just destroy the amulet or take it away and the power goes away."

"Ok, so how are we going to play this?" Danny asked as he looked to everyone.

"David want's me to come alone and expects me to only bring a girl. After I'm their he'll ask for me to hand over my amulet and the girl, then he'll most likely try and kill me." Johnny said while rubbing his face.

"Johnny could take me while I have Fenton Pearl on, then when the vampires are close enough I could-"

"No." Max said firmly, cutting Jazz off. The redhead looked surprised as the spellslinger began so speak. "Look we don't know the full power of these vampires have, and I don't want to send someone with little experience in fighting the supernatural." He said getting a nod from Danny.

"He's right sis, the Fenton Pearl is finicky as it is, yes it has high fire power and defense, but it uses to much energy to fast. Too many hits or too much shooting will leave you defenseless fast." Danny added.

Jazz gave Max a light glare but let out a small breath. As much as she hated to admit it Max was right, out of everyone in her family she was the one with the least amount of experience fighting the supernatural. "Then what do you expect us to do, this David is expecting Johnny to bring a girl around Kitty's age with him, not a boy or older women." She said as she point to them and her mom. "If anyone else other then a young girl shows up with Johnny, David is going to be suspicious, then we lose the element of surprise." Jazz throw back to everyone.

Everyone was quiet as they though what Jazz said, everything she said was true but it was still to dangerous for her to be in the center of all this. But where were they going to find a young girl that would be able to help them.

Out of everyone in the room only one had the answer, and it was the only spellslinger in the room.

"I... I think I can help with... finding a 'young girl'." Max said grabbing everyone's attention. "But... just to warn you... things are going to get a little weird." He said with a chuckle making everyone raise a brow.

* * *

Johnny pulled up at a old abandon factory on his bike, a figure with a dark clock and sack over their head on the back of the bike with their hands tied.

"Common." Johnny said as he got off the bike and pulled the figure off his bike by the arm.

The two walked with Johnny leading the figure into the abandon factory. Inside Johnny looked around since he felt a presences as soon as he entered the building.

"David, I'm here, so where the fuck are you!?" Johnny called as soon as he reached the center of the room.

"Calm down Johnny-boy, I'm here." An eerily calm voice said.

Looking up Johnny saw his old pact leader David, hanging upside down from his feet from the sealing. Even from upside down Johnny could recognize David even if he was a mile a way, and said vampire hadn't changed a bit. David looked to be in his early 20's, he was warring a bicker out fit which had a long leather duster like Johnny's only darker with black jeans, his hair was a pale blond that was in the form of a mullet.

David gave Johnny a wide grin as he fell from the sealing and landed on the ground. "About time you show up, I was starting to think you didn't want to see me." He said in a cocky voice that made Johnny grit his teeth.

"Well I'm here now, so let Kitty go!" Johnny practically shouted.

David just laughed as he wiggled his finger in front of Johnny. "Ah, ah, ah, your not in any position to make demands. If you start trying to... we could always just take Kitty away."

Johnny wanted to yell, but he bit his tongue. "Fine, what do you want?"

David gave a dark laugh as he clapped his hands. "Your learning Johnny-boy, good for you." He said in a mocking voice. "Here's what's going to happen, your going to give back _my_ amulet, and your going to hand over that pretty girl." David said as he licked his lips.

"... Show me Kitty first." Johnny said while looking away in shame.

David gave a mocking gasp. "Johnny, do you not trust me?" He asked mockingly, making Johnny growl while gritting his teeth. "But I'll humor you." He said before snapping his fingers.

Suddenly on the other side of the building a observing room lit up showing a tied up knocked out Kitty and a blank looking Rock with his purple Mohawk. Below the observing room Johnny saw G and Lee, both looked very similar with pale skin and bald heads but Lee had sharp eyes and G had cocky ones, all three had similar cloths to David and were glaring at him.

"So... how do you want to play this Johnny boy?" David ask with a wicked grin on his face as Rock held a knife to Kitty's neck.

Johnny let his head fall, a look of shame crossing his face. "I'm sorry." He whispered to the shaking figure. David heard this and grinned darker. "What do you want?"

David smiled in victory as he put his hands behind his back. "First, I want what is mine," David said looking angry for the first time. "Then I want you to hand over that girl."

Johnny's fist tighten up but he just looked away in shame as he took his amulet off his neck before throwing it at David. The vampire caught the amulet easily before he inspected it then looked back at Johnny. "Now the girl."

Johnny put a hand on the girl's shoulder and had a worried look on his face as the figure shook. "What are you going to do to her?" Johnny finally asked.

David laughed making Johnny's face scowl. "A little late to be growing a conscience now huh, besides are you really in a position to make demands." David said before pointing to Kitty.

The biker vampire's face tighten up as he pushed the figure forward a bit. "Start walking." He said in a hollow voice, making David feel glee.

With every step the figure shook in fear, even slight whimpering and sobbing could be heard. Johnny looked away while David smiled, feeling powerful seeing the fragile girl. Soon the figure walked up to David and the vampire put a hand on her to stop, making her flinch.

David smiled when he felt the girl's fear as he stocked her cheek through the sack over her head. The vampire pulled the sack off and was presently surprised at what he saw.

The girl was pretty with flawless skin, pink lips, and had medium length jet-black hair. The girl looked no older then 15, 16 at most, which would explain the girl whimpering as David touched her cheek.

"Shhh, don't worry, everything is going to be fine." David said with a sinister smile as he glanced at her body. He couldn't see all of it since it was covered by a dark clock, but he could tell it was well developed, more so then Kitty.

"Alright David, you got the girl and the amulet, now hand over Kitty!" Johnny nearly shouted.

David sighed as he glanced back to Johnny. "In a minute Johnny-boy, I'm just admiring this beauty here. After I'm done I'll 'deal' with you." He said with dark laugh.

Johnny's whole body was shaking with rage as he let his head fall. But if David had been paying attention he would of seen the faintest smirk on Johnny's face.

The cocky vampire continued to inspect the whimpering girl. "Tell me girl, what are you thinking right now?" David asked wanting to toy with the girl some more.

The girl's head dropped as she sobbed, but her face had a wicked grin on it. "Only one thing sir," She said with such a firm voice that it made David raise an eyebrow. "Level 3."

Before David could react the girl broke the binds around her hands with ease, brought her fist up, and punched David in the chest. The last thing David expected on this earth was for that girl's bunch to be strong enough to knock the wind out of him and throw him across the room.

When David finally landed on his back only one thing was running through his mind. "What the hell just happen?" David asked out loud with a bit off a wheeze.

Back with Johnny and the girl, who were both laughing their asses off. "Oh I am never forgetting that." Johnny said as he gave the girl a high-five.

The girl winced as she quickly pulled her hand back and grabbed her wrist. "Son of a bitch that hurts." The girl said with a wince.

Johnny cringed and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry."

The girl shook her head as she looked at Johnny. "No time for apologies, we need to save your girl." She said as she throw off the clock revealing a lose white button up shirt, a pare of jeans, two Bowie knives at her side, and a belt with several bottles. She went behind herself and pulled out a pair of silver sunglasses and quickly put them on just before she pulled out a large revolver. "Time to bring in the Calvary." She said before shooting the revolver in the air.

As soon as David heard the shot it snapped him out of his daze. His face twisted into rage as he jumped back up. "Didn't know you had a bitch in your back pocket Johnny-boy."

"Hey," The girl shouted as she put her revolver in the back holster. "If anything he's my bitch." The girl said as she put a hand on her hip.

Johnny growled while David laughed. "I like your spunk girl, to bad I'm going to kill it out of you... and just kill you." David said while he, G and Lee started to walk forward.

"Yeah, see theirs going to be a problem with that in about, " The girl said as she looked at her wrist. "3... 2... 1..."

As soon as the girl finished counting one of the windows broke in and a figure landed close to the girl and Johnny, something in the .

"About time you showed up Danny." The girl with a grin to the guy in his wolf boost.

Danny rolled his eyes before throwing the thing in his hand to the girl, revealing it to be a certain cane. "Sorry to keep you waiting... Max." Danny said to the 'girl' just before throwing a hat at the 'girl'.

The 'girl' grinned before tapping the cane on the ground as she felt a surge of power went through 'her' body as she put the fedora on her head.

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V-1 Hour earlier.**

Everyone raised an eyebrow at what Max just said.

"What do you mean weird?" Danny asked his friend. "And what do you mean you can find a 'young girl', I'm not getting some random person involved in this." Danny said with a frown.

Max rolled his eyes and glared at the werewolf. "Common Danny, do you really think I would involve some random chick in this." Max said with a scoff that made Danny sigh a bit. "I... you see..." Max tried to explain before giving a sigh. "I think it's best if I show you."

Taking of the belt that hold Max's gun, knives, and bottles, he handed them to Danny along with his sunglasses and hat. Max then took a step back before grabbing his cane in both hands and letting out a long breath. A pulse of magic aura suddenly covered Max's body, but only Max and Johnny were able to feel it.

Then, to everyone's shock, Max's body started to change. His hair grow longer until it reached his shoulders, his waste went slimmer, cheek bones went higher, his form became more slender, then to everyone's disbelief Max's chest... grow along with his... backside. As soon it was all done Maxson Conner Dark was no longer standing their, but now a young teen girl.

"What."

"The."

"Fuck." Jazz finished.

"I told you this was weird." The girl, Max, said with a more feminine voice that just freaked everyone just a bit. She then put on her belt along with her hat.

Jazz walked to the girl, Max, person. "Is... is it really you Max?" Jazz couldn't help but ask.

'Max' gave a grin as she/he put a hand on his/her hip. "It's still me red, just with a slightly different body." 'Max' said with a smile.

"But- but how is that possible!?" Maddie asked in shock. "What you just did was... impossible!"

'Max' gave her a small smile and shrugged. "Under normal circumstances yes, but I'm a spellslinger and anything is possible with magic." She said with a twirl of her cane.

"So wait, you had a spell to change your gender?" Danny asked as he looked at Max. "Why?"

'Max' grinned as she gestures to herself. "Think about it, this is the ultimate disguise. If people were looking for Maxson Conner Dark, they would be looking for a young man, the last thing they would be looking for is a young _girl_ , right. Also people have a tendency to underestimate girls when fighting them if the girl isn't well known."

Everyone was quiet as they though about what Max said and couldn't help but nod at his/her explanation. It all made a strange amount of sense.

Danny took a breath trying to get use to the fact his friend just switched genders. "Ok, so I'm assuming Johnny will be taking you in instead of Jazz." He asked getting a small bow from Max.

"But will it work, I mean what if David smells something fishy." Jazz asked.

Suddenly to everyone's shock Max started to cry, tears running down her face. "Yo-your right it won't work," She sobbed while putting her face into her hands. "I'm sorry, I don't want to do this anymore."

Everyone was dumbstruck at what they saw and they didn't know how to react. Jazz was the first snap out of the shock and walked right up to Max.

"D-don't worry Max, no one is forcing you..." Jazz started to say but stopped when she saw Max's smirking face.

"Gotcha." Max said with a devilish smile as everyone's jaw dropped. "Just to let you all know, I'm a great actor." She said in a cheeky voice.

Jazz scowled as she punched Max in the arm. "You bitch, I was really worried about you!" Jazz said harshly.

Max had a slightly guilty look on her face as she rubbed her head. "Sorry Jazz, I was trying to make a point, didn't mean to make you feel bad."

Jazz glared at Max for a few more seconds before she sighed. "Fine, fine, I forgive you. Just don't make me worry about you like that ok."

Max smiled before she nodded. "Ok."

Johnny suddenly cleared his throat getting everyone's attention before he turned to Max. "Um, could you clear something up for me?" Johnny asked getting a nod from Max. "Your a girl now right?" Another nod. "I mean like a full on girl, no more man bits, this isn't just some illusion right."

"Nope, this is the farthest thing from a illusion. I literally turned into a girl right now with zero man bits." Max said before she gave a light scoff. "Hell, if I wanted to I could live out the rest of my life as a girl if I wanted to."

Jazz cringed a bit. "Please don't." She whinnied a bit. "I'm open minded and all, but even I have to draw the line here."

Max giggled before walking over to Jazz and throwing her arm around the redhead. "Common Jazz, haven't you ever wanted to experiment?" Max asked in a teasing tone that made Jazz blush hard.

Danny cough loudly getting everyone's attention. "As much fun it is seeing you two flirt, we still need to come up with a game plan."

Max pulled away from Jazz before she shrugged. "How about this? Johnny takes me to David while my hands are tied, then when David is close enough I send his ass flying with level 3 before giving you a signal to come in." Max offered.

Danny was quiet for a moment before giving a small nod. "That could work, but let's put you in a dark clock and put a sack over your head to really sell it." Danny offered.

The two started to throw ideas around with Johnny while Jazz, Jack, and Maddie went to the Op center to see the layout of where Johnny was going to take Max. One they had a solid plan the three went over to the Op center.

"So what can you tell us about the layout sis?" Danny asked his sister who was sitting in a chair in front of a computer.

Jazz spun around while in her chair to the group. "The building is an abandon newspaper factory that's going to be knocked down in a few weeks. The layout of the building is simple, just a really big room with an observation room at one side."

Max nodded before turning to Danny. "Well I think we better get moving, don't want these fuckers to get too conferrable." She said with a big grin.

Danny nodded before turning to his parents. "I need you two to be on the outside, if you see any of the vampires trying to escape catch them."

Jack sighed a bit as he looked at his son. "You know we can do more right Danny?" Jack said with a slight pout.

"Yes, but I don't need you to do more, I need you to do this." Danny said with a smile. "Their is no one I know who is a better shot then you two or better fighters." He said making his parents smile. "If they get past us and they run into you I know they won't escape, because they won't get passed you."

As soon as Danny finished talking they got ready, throwing a cloak over Max's body then a small sack they found in the garage. Jazz was staying behind at home so she could be the eyes with the Op if the vampires decided to run. They soon all went outside to Johnny's bike before he and Max hopped on, as soon as Max was seated he tied her hands with a rope. Max gave her cane to hang onto just so David doesn't get too suspicious.

"You ready for this?" Danny asked his hooded friend.

Max grinned under the sack. "Let's rock!" she said before Johnny road off.

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V-Present**

As soon as the magic covered Max's body it only took a few seconds before he had his original gender. "I'm back baby!" Max shouted as BlackWater shot out of the bottles on his hip and formed his duster around him.

David looked at the one girl in shock to see that _she_ was now a _he_. Connecting the dots easily in his head David gave a slow growl. "Damn mages, always with their trick spells." David looked back to G and Lee before pointing to the group opposite of them. "Get them!"

 **X(START-Immortals: By Fall out Boy)X**

"Johnny, catch!" Max shouted as he throw something to the vampire.

Johnny easily caught what Max throw at him and grinned at what he saw in his hand. "Thanks Max." Johnny said before putting his amulet around his neck. "Shadow!" Johnny shouted as his shadow appeared behind him.

David looked shocked to see Johnny with his amulet before he throw hand into his pocket, finding the amulet gone. He then remember feeling something go into his pocket just before he got punched. "Son of a devil." David said as he looked to Max, who was giving him a cheeky smile. "He's mine." David said while looking at Max. "Kill the dog and traitor."

G and Lee nodded before they both dashed forward.

"I got these assholes, go get your girl." Danny said to Johnny before the werewolf dashed forward to the two vampires.

Johnny gave a grateful look to his current ally before his shadow picked him up and he flow across to the observation room.

"Oh no you don't." Lee said as his amulet glowed, a moment later a dark bow and arrow appeared in his hands as he aimed it at Johnny. Just as he was about to fire he felt a dangerous presence just before he jumped to the side as Danny landed just where he was.

"Hey, why don't you both take me on, make things more interesting before I kick you asses." Danny taunted.

Both G and Lee growled before they gave Danny their full attention. "Fine, if you want to be put down so bad dog. Beside, Rock can keep Johnny from getting his bitch." G said in a cocky tone as he took a couple of steps back.

"Agreed." Lee growled as a curved shadow sword appeared in his hands.

Danny gave a big smile that showed all his teeth as he crouched low. "Get ready pasties, here comes the KNight Wolf." Danny said before he lunged forward.

Back to the center of the abandon building Max and David were staring at each other. David glaring at the spellslinger while Max just gave the vampire a cheeky grin.

"May I ask the name of the person that I am about to kill." David growled as he slowly walked forward a bit.

Max kept his eyes on David but the smile never left his face. "The names Gemini, and I'm a spellslinger." Max said as he started to walk forward as well.

"David the vampire, and the guy about to rip you head off." David said with a care free smile as his nails grow longer.

Max just snorted as he spun his cane in his hands. "Are you mad that you were staring at my body only to find out I was a guy with a bigger dick then you!" Max said out loud so the whole room could hear.

David snarled before lunging forward with impressive speeds. Max acted quickly and instead of dodging the blade at the at the end of his care popped out before he jabbed it forward. Just before the blade hit David jumped out of the way before trying to lunge again, but found he had to dodge instead. Max didn't give the vampire the time to attack as he kept thrusting his cane at near blinding speeds, keeping David on his toes. Just as Max throw another strike at David the vampire acted quickly and grabbed the cane that was none lethal.

David gained a grin of victory as he kept a tight grip on the cane. "Got you." He said with a smug look.

Max returned the smug grin as he sent a bit of power to his duster. "No, I got you." He corrected.

Suddenly Max's BlackWater attach itself to David's hands that were on Max's cane, the vampire felt a burning sensation on his hands as soon the BlackWater touch him. Before David could react Max used a quick spell that shocked David, making the vampire scream in pain before he was blown back.

"Surge." Max said with a smirk. Surge was a simple but powerful where Max turned magic into pure electricity, combine that with BlackWater and you get something dangerous.

David was able to get up easily, but his hands were badly burned and nearly black. Fortunately for David his healing factor was fast enough to at least allow him to still use his hands, though it might be a while before they turned back to normal.

The vampire scowled at Max, but was able to keep his anger in check. "Let me guess, holy water." David said as he looked at his burned hands, remembering how they burned before the spell happened.

Max grin. "Good guess but no." Max said as a small ball of BlackWater floated off his duster. "Pure water, iron shavings, silver dust, a little of my blood, lemon juice, and some salt." Max listed off, not caring if people knew what was in his BlackWater since he was the only one who could control it.

David growled when he heard the word 'silver' as his nails grow longer again before he dashed forward.

* * *

While Max was keeping David busy, Johnny's shadow had carried him the observation room at the end of the building, as the biker was about to break in trough the window of the observation room something shot out of the room and tackled Johnny to the ground. They rolled for a moment before Johnny pushed the figure off of him and got up quickly.

"Rock." Johnny said to the flying vampire with shadow wings.

"Shithead." Was all Rock said before he shot after Johnny like a bullet. A man of few words, just as Johnny remembered. Rock was a bulky man with a short Mohawk.

Johnny barley had enough time to jump out the way. "Shadow!" Johnny yelled as his shadow shot off after the flying vampire.

Rock just smirked before he flew after the shadow. As soon the two were about to collide Rock suddenly shot up to the top of the building before shooting down to Johnny. The biker tried to jump out of the way again but as soon as he jumped Rock grabbed Johnny by the neck before slamming him down. The force was so great that Johnny coughed up some blood.

"Goodbye." Rock said as his wing moved to Johnny's neck.

Johnny just smirked before snapping his fingers. Johnny's shadow grabbed Rock from behind and wrapped itself around the bulky and trapped the vampire inside itself.

"Hold him." Johnny said before running to the observation room.

Rock's head popped out of the shadow and he glared at the traitor before he was sucked back in the shadow. Rock then extended his wings and started to shack.

Back with Johnny the biker quickly through the door open to the observation room. He saw Kitty still unconscious in a chair, tied down to it.

"Kitten!" Johnny said urgently as he ran to her. "Kitty wake up!"

Kitty groaned before her eyes fluttered open. "Johnny?" She said in confusion as she looked around.

Johnny gave a sigh of relief as he went behind the chair. "Hang on baby, I'll get you out of here." He said as his nails grow longer and he quickly cut the rope.

Kitty started to become more aware about her surroundings, then she remembered what happen before she blacked out. "J-Johnny... David." Kitty tried to say but was still very weak.

"I know Kitty, don't worry about it." Johnny said quickly as he helped her up. Then out of no ware Johnny's shadow returned to him, making the biker's eyes widen. "Oh no."

"Oh yes shithead." Rock said from the doorway, making Johnny and Kitty look at him.

Johnny stared at Rock before Johnny grabbed his amulet. "Shadow!" Johnny said quickly.

Rock's wings extended and he expected a fight, but what he saw next surprised him. Johnny's shadow rocketed to Kitty and quickly flew away with her out of the observation room's window that let do the outside.

"Johnny!" Kitty yelled with more strength then she had as she was flown out of the building.

Rock looked at where the shadow flew off with Kitty was before turning to Johnny. "You realize I'm going to kill you right." Rock said in a emotionless tone as he stared at Johnny.

The biker gave a solemn smile as he brought up his hands. "But I'm not going to make it easy for you."

Rock looked at Johnny for a moment before sighing. "I'll try and make this fast." He said with a small frown.

"And I won't let you." Johnny said with a laugh as the fight started.

* * *

Danny jumped back as he dodged several shadow arrows that came from a wall of darkness. This had been going on since the fight started, G would block Danny's vision while Lee would attack from the other side. So because of this Danny had been hit a few times by the arrows, but thanks to his speed, healing, and armor nothing was too bad. The only reason Danny wasn't going head first into the wall of darkness was because he couldn't see it ones he went through the wall, and it wasn't a good idea to fight blind against enemies that have night vision.

Just as Danny finished that thought a arrow whizzed past his head and scratched his cheek, but his healing factor took care of it fast.

"You guys can't keep this up forever." Danny said as he caught an arrow that was about to hit him and soon disappeared.

"We don't need to, we just need to wait until our leader is done tearing your friend in half." One of the vampires said, but Danny couldn't tell which.

Danny smiled and decided to 'poke the bear'. "Please, your bitch of a leader can't take down my friend." Danny said before an arrow was shot out of the wall of darkness, but it wasn't even close to him. 'Hmm, they might not be able to fully see through the shadow wall.' Danny thought.

"Like David could lose to some birthday magician, he is a powerful vampire!" One of the vampires snarled.

Danny just snorted. "Oh really, if he's anything as the help he has then I shouldn't be worried for my friend then."

"That dose it, G do it!" Lee yelled in rage.

A moment later the shadow wall fell and on the other side were 10 shadow figures. 5 of the shadow figures had two swords in their hands while the other 5 had long nails.

"See if you can find the real one." One of the shadows mocked, but Danny couldn't tell which.

All the shadows charged at the werewolf at ones. Danny brought up his claw and sliced the nearest shadow, but to Danny's slight surprise the attack just went through like it was air. Suddenly a shadow with a sword was about to slash at Danny, but this time was surprised to see the sword do no damage to him. Danny was soon knocked out of his thoughts when he felt a sword hit his back, he quickly turned around and stabbed the shadow only to find out it was a fake.

That's when it hit Danny. 'I get it, the fakes distract me while the real one's attack when I'm not looking.' Danny thought as he felt a slash across his chest, but fortunately it wasn't deep. 'Ok think, there has to be a flaw somewhere in this plan. That G guy keep the dark wall up for a while and didn't seem to have a problem, so I can't wait them out. I could keep attacking until I get lucky, but I don't really like the 2/10 odds.' Danny started to think really hard while attacking and blocking every shadow around him, but they were all moving so fast, that's when it hit Danny. 'That's it, making all these shadow move around must take a lot of concentration, and you can't run at these speeds while also controlling 10 shadows, so all I have to do is find the slowest one.'

With a new plan in place Danny kept his eyes open to see if he could spot the odd one out. Looking trough the shadow blurs was difficult but luck was on his side as he spotted a shadow running at normal speeds on the far outside of the cluster of shadows around him. Acting quickly Danny darted over to the slow shadow and stabbed it in the stomach.

"G!" Lee shouted.

Instantly all the shadows disappeared and Danny saw G at the end of his claw. G looked shocked as he grabbed Danny's arm, but did it with so little strength.

G coughed of some blood as he stared at Danny in disbelief. "How... did you know?" G couldn't help but ask.

Danny gave his claw a slight tug making G grunt in pain. "You weren't fast enough." Was all Danny said before he head-butted the vampire, knocking him out and letting him go. The werewolf knew that G would live thanks to the healing factor the vampire's had, and for the fact that Danny didn't hit any vital organs.

Suddenly Danny heard a low growl making him turn to a enraged vampire. "Your going to pay for what you did to my brother."

Danny raised an eyebrow before looking at back at G and then back to Lee. "Huh, guess you guys are brother's, you both look stupid." Danny taunted.

Lee gave a loud scream in rage as his amulet started to glow. A moment later a dark shadow covered Lee's arms, making them three times larger then they normally were.

"Your done." Lee said before jumping forward.

Danny was able to jump out the way as Lee's fist met the ground and was surprised at what he saw. As soon as the fist connected with the floor it created a small creator and the floor shook.

"Huh, didn't know you were on steroids." Danny said as he looked at the creator.

"As soon as I get my hands on you, you'll be nothing but paste." Lee growled.

Danny rolled his neck a bit before turning off the armor and going into his werewolf form. **"Looks like I need to be a bit more serious."** Danny said in a low voice.

Lee took a back in shock as he looked at the werewolf who was giving off a powerful aura before Lee steeling himself. "We underestimated you, you seem to be just as powerful as David." Lee said, Danny snorted taking the complement as an insult. "But just because your powerful doesn't mean you'll win, the pact has taken down strong beings before and you will die like the rest."

Danny just gave a big grin on his snout as raised his harm. **"Then come at me bro."** He taunted.

Lee screamed in rage as the fight started again.

* * *

David dodged a bullet that whizzed passed his head as he slashed his claws at Max. The spell slinger blocked the attack with his cane before trying to stab the vampire with a Bowie knife, but the vampire jumped back. The only reason Max was able to block that attack was because he unlocked Level 2 all over his body, making him feel a strain all over but nothing to bad if he's carful.

Here's how Max's 'Levels' work. Each Level is a barrier in Max that all humans have, and Max has found a way to pull them down. With each Level from 1 to 5, Max unlocks the potential strength all humans have, but no normal human can handle the full potential of their fully unlocked strength. This leads to the drawback of Max's level, with every level Max unlocks causes a huge strain on his body. The higher the level the higher the strain if not used right.

Back to the fight, David was panting as he looked at the spellslinger before he dodged to the side as a whip of BlackWater almost hit him. The fight had been going no ware for David since it started, Max had been keeping him always on his feet, never giving David a time to rest or plan out an attack.

When David landed on his feet he felt something splash below himself. Looking down David's eyes widen as he saw BlackWater below his feet, acting fast David jumped out of the deadly puddle as several black spikes shot out of it. David was able to avoid most of the spikes, but two were able to stab his leg and burn it thanks to the silver in it. David jumped back a good distance from Max but the vampire fell to one knee when he felt an intense burning in his leg.

"Damn silver!" David cursed as he looked at the smug spellslinger across the room. "That's the only reason your still alive, thanks to the silver." The vampire said bitterly.

Max gave a mocking laugh that just pissed David off. "Ok 1, the silver burns you yes but it's my BlackWater that is cutting you up, 2, I'm a god damn human!" Max yelled the last part making David take a step back in surprise. "Your a fucking vampire that can regrow an entire lime like it's nothing, I lose a limb or get stab and I'm done. So I don't want to here any of this 'unfair' crap from you."

David gave a low growl, feeling as if Max was looking down at him. The vampire hesitated for a moment before he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a purple crystal.

"Fine then, no more holding back." David said as he slammed the crystal into his chest.

* * *

Johnny hit the floor hard as Rock punched him in the face even hard. The fight had been one sided since the beginning, with Rock kicking Johnny's ass. If the biker had been human he could of been dead.

Johnny spit some blood out of his mouth and gave Rock a bloody smirk. "Your going easy on me." Out off all the vampires from the pack Johnny was on the best terms with Rock.

Rock was quiet before he picked Johnny up from his shirt and glared at him. "You made a mistake when you left."

Johnny glared at Rock for the first time since they met. "You were killing people."

"...We did what we had to in order so survive." Rock throw back, but did it with the smallest bit of hesitation.

"There were other ways, not just killing people, Blood banks, donors, finding people we could trust to help us." Johnny said as he and Rock butted heads.

"It's not that simple."

"Yes it is, you and the pack just don't want it too be!"

"Why should we ask people for help when we are above them!"

"Are we!?" Johnny asked and shutting up Rock. "Are we really better, because everyday I remember about what happened with the biker gang I can't help but feel like a monster!"

The comment actually made rock turn away with a look of shame. "Well do you expect us to just die, to go mad with blood cravings, or to live."

Johnny looked at Rock for a moment before giving Rock a small smile. "I'll live, but I'll do it my way."

Rock turned back to Johnny with a strange look. The bulky vampire blink as he looked behind Johnny and his eyes widen from what he saw.

Johnny had a shadow.

"Shadow!" Johnny shouted.

Johnny's shadow shot out from the ground and tackled Rock off Johnny before going out the window. The shadow held onto Rock before driving him on the ground, breaking the ground under the vampire before the shadow flew back to it's owner. Rock groaned before he got up as Johnny landed in front of him.

Rock gave a chuckle as he looked at Johnny, blood starting to flow down his head. "You distracted me, clever." Rock said as he sat up on the ground, his entire body hurting from the fall.

Johnny gave a painful shrug. "Didn't mean it wasn't true."

Rock was silent for a moment before letting his head fall. "Just make it quick."

Johnny snorted as his shadow returned to him. "Do you really think I'm going to kill the one other vampire I like." Rock looked up in surprise before Johnny punched Rock in the face as hard as he could. "But that doesn't mean I'm not pissed for you taking my girlfriend." He said before he fell to the ground from being too tired. "Huh... look's like it's a tie." Johnny said with a chuckle.

* * *

Lee swung his enlarged arms around wildly, destroying the floors and walls of the building, each attack was aimed at the werewolf. The vampire's large arms were surprisingly fast, but not fast enough to catch a werewolf. As soon as Lee's arms slammed into the ground Danny jumped over the vampire while slashing his back.

Lee stumbled forward as his back started to drip blood before he turned his head back and glared at Danny. "Damn it, stay still!" He shouted before lunging again.

Danny rolled his eyes as he dodged again before running past the vampire and slashing the back of one of his legs, making the vampire fall to one knee. **"If I sit still then I'm dead so~... no."** The werewolf mocked, by now you would feel the anger off the vampire.

Suddenly a powerful aura filled the room, making Danny and Lee freeze, and only one of them was smiling. "Now you will see the true power of my leader." Lee said with a sinister smile.

Danny turned to the powerful aura and was shocked when he saw _it_ lunge at Max, who fortunately jumped out of the way. Danny was about to jump forward to help his friend but was stopped when his body was covered in black all the way to the neck.

"Do you really think I'll let you fight my leader." Lee said as he held his hands out, which were now pitch black. "Say hello to lockdown, both of us won't be able to move until I say so... or until David bites your head off."

Danny glanced and Lee and tried to move, but true to Lee's words he couldn't even budge. The werewolf thought about going into Beast mode but quickly shook it off when he remembered how he nearly killed Dora. He'll only go into Beast mode if it's absolutely necessary, but until then...

 **"You better win Max."** Danny said while looking at his friend.

* * *

When Max saw David slam the crystal into his own chest, he new he had a bad feeling. He was right on the money with his gut feeling as David's body started to change.

David's body grow black fur as his eyes turned blood red, his arms turned a dark gray as they grow as long as his body. After his body stopped changing he opened his mouth to reveal six inch long fangs as a pair of black wings popped out of his back. As soon as everything was done the vampire monster lunged at Max with high speeds, fortunately the spellslinger jumped out of the way just in time.

Max acted fast and pulled out his revolver before reloading it then pointed it at David. The spellslinger fired three quick shots at the vampire but to his shock the shots did little to it before the wounds were healed. "Well shit." Max said as he put his revolver away.

David gave a roar as he lunged at Max again, this time faster then before. The spellslinger couldn't react as the vampire grabbed his body in his hands and gave a roar right in his face, ignoring the burning pain from the BlackWater. The vampire opened his mouth wide and tried to bite Max's head off. Max acted quickly and before the vampire could put his mouth around Max's head the spellslinger focused his magic into his cane.

"Try eating this, it might be good for you." A moment later just as the vampire was about to bite Max's head off several black spikes shot off of Max's duster and into the vampire's mouth, stopping him from biting down.

The vampire monster hissed in pain when the silver water touched his mouth. David quickly throw the spellslinger away making Max hit a wall hard before falling to the floor. Fortunately for the spellslinger his dark duster took most of the damage from the collision. Max looked up to see the hissing vampire monster as he got up, the monster then gave a roar before lunging at him again.

Now Max may not be as fast as the vampire move at high speeds, but he did know where he was going, which was why his duster was dripping onto the floor. As the vampire ran to Max at near blinding speeds it suddenly stopped when his body met with several black spikes from the black puddle under Max's feet, easily piercing straight through the vampire's body. Lucky for the vampire none of the spikes were near his heart.

Again Max acted fast as he tapped his cane on the ground and the left over BlackWater attached itself to his feet. The spellslinger then started to use the BlackWater on his feet to slide on the floor, like skates. "Catch me if you can fucker." He said as he started to slide away.

The black spikes in the vampire quickly fell to the floor before rocketing back to Max's duster. The vampire hissed before running after Max at high speeds, but thanks to Max's skill with the 'Slick Shoes' Max was able to change direction instantly throwing the vampire off his trail.

Max glanced back at the vampire chasing him, he then focused his magic into his cane and a second later several dark spheres floated around Max from his duster. Max spun around and faced the vampire that was chasing him but was now sliding backwards.

"Let's see how you like this." Max said as he held his arm up to the vampire. "Black Hornets." Max said with a snap of his fingers.

All of the black spheres rocked to the vampire and started to hit him with the force of a bullet, they didn't penetrate vampires skin, but they did hurt like hell. The vampire stopped in it's tracks and started to swing his arms around wieldy, trying to swat the speeding BlackWater away but was proving hard because of their small size and speed. Max started to slide around the vampire as his 'Black Hornets', making sure the vampire didn't run away. But as Max slid around the vampire he had sweat running down his face and he was panting a bit. Using the Slick Shoes, Black Hornets, and keeping his duster on all at once were starting to tier him out a bit, he had to end this fast.

"Had enough yet?" Max asked as stopped sliding and stood behind the vampire, his Black Hornets stopping in midair around the vampire. "I'm giving you one chance, give up or you'll force me to end you." Max said in a serious voice for the first time as his hand grabbed one of the bottled on his hip.

David panted, his entire body was sore and covered in his blood, though his healing ability closed the wounds he had.

The vampire glared at the spellslinger with pure hatred. **"I am a vampire, a creature of the night, a Forger of magic objects, and a pact leader."** David spoke in a demonic voice for the first time. **"I will not surrender to a dog, traitor, or a fucking human!"** David yelled as he lunged for Max again, but he was slower then before. **"You are nothing but cattle, food for the vampires!"**

Max gave a small sigh before he ran at the vampire instead of away. As he ran to the monster Max opened the bottle in his hands and as soon as he was close enough Max acted fast. First Max stabbed his cane's blade into the monster's foot making the monster scream in pain, as the monster screamed Max quickly forced the bottle into the vampires mouth, making him drink Max's BlackWater.

David chocked on the water feeling it burn his throat all the way to his stomach. The only reason he was alive right now was thanks to his healing factor and the form he was in. The vampire backhanded Max and sent him flying, fortunately the spellslinger landed on his feet with little damage.

"Last chance, give up or you might die!" Max said as he raised his hand and cupped it, like he was grabbing something.

David gave a snarl before he lunged forward again, ignoring the burning pain inside himself. **"GO TO HELL YOU FUCKING HUMAN!"**

Max gave a small sigh before he looked at David with hard eyes, and for the first time David felt fear when he looked into those eyes. The spellslinger focused all of his thoughts on the BlackWater in the vampire, making his duster fall apart and turn into a puddle under his feet.

Now this was the difficult part, controlling anything inside of another person was difficult for any magic user. Every person had a resistance to any kind of magic if that magic tries to effect their bodies, even harder if that something is in that person's body and was a supernatural being. Which was why Max had to put all of his power and focus to do this.

Max slammed his fist shut as he felt the BlackWater in David, and he pulled.

 **X(END-Immortals: By Fall out Boy)X**

David fell to the ground and slid past Max thanks to the speed he was running. As soon as David came to a stop the vampire tried to go to his knees and get up but fell down before coughing up a lot of blood. The monster rolled over to his back and felt enormous pain in his stomach, when the vampire looked down he couldn't believe at what he saw.

 **"Wh-what the... fuck... did you do... to me?"** David said weakly at what he saw, and he still couldn't believe it.

There was a giant hole where his stomach was.

 **"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME!"** David yelled before he felt something slam into his neck.

Looking up David saw Max glaring down at him, the spellslinger's cane on his neck. "I warned you, but look on the bright side, you didn't die." Max said as he looked the vampire over. "Normally I can't do something like that since it requires too much focus and power, but since you transformed into... this, it became easier. You put all you magic aura into your body to turn it into this that their was hardly any natural defenses in your body to stop me from doing this."

 **"I'm... going... to kill you."** David said as he tried to get up but Max slammed his foot down on David's chest.

Max just smirked. "Maybe in the next life you will." Was all Max said before he raised his fist. "Level 3!" He said before slamming it down into the vampire's face, making a creator under David's head.

Max stood up from the beaten vampire and smirked before walking away as the vampire started to changed back. As the spellslinger walked he couldn't help but let out one joke. "Brutality."

* * *

Danny smirked when he saw Max finish David off with a brutal punch that left David's head in a creator.

"Im-impossible!" Lee said as he stared at the fight in shock. "How could a human beat David!?"

Danny notice the lockdown lost some power do to Lee's shock, so the werewolf acted quickly. Sending a large pulse of magic aura through his body, Danny was able to break the lockdown, completely catching Lee off guard. Before the vampire could make another shadow weapon Danny shot his arm out and grabbed Lee's head in his claw before squeezing.

 **"Like I said, your bitch of a leader can't kill my friend."** Danny said before he picked Lee up by his head and slamming him down to the ground hard, knocking the vampire out.

"Fatality?" A voice asked behind Danny and when he looked he saw Max.

Danny crouched low and put a hand behind his ear, hearing Lee breath. **"He's still breathing."** Danny said before getting up.

Max walked next to his werewolf friend and looked around the room before giving a sigh. "Now here comes the boring part, the clean up." Max grumbled.

Danny snorted before he reverted back into his wolf boost form. He then bent down and grabbed Lee before throwing him over his shoulder. "Stop complaining, just grab the vampires and lets get out of here." Danny said before walking to G and picking him up as well.

Max gave a mocking sigh before waving his cane at David. A moment later Max's BlackWater floated under the vampire and carried him to Max. "Well at least I can make things easy." Max said before he blinked as a thought entered his mine. "Hey Danny, where's Johnny?"

Danny blinked realizing that the biker was nowhere to be found. They quickly ran to the observation room with the unconscious vampires, one they got their they saw the room was a mess but their was no Johnny, or the vampire he was fighting.

"Window." Danny said when his eyes landed on the broken window.

The two ran to the window to see if either vampires were outside, but they saw nothing.

"Call you parents." Max suggested as they ran out the room together.

Danny nodded and pulled out his communicator and put it on his ear before pressing a button. "Mom, Dad, Johnny's gone and so is the vampire." Danny said quickly.

It only took a second before he got a answer back. _"Don't worry Danny, we grabbed Johnny and the other vampire after their fight was done thanks to Jazz, their in the Fenton RV with_ _us, along with Johnny's girlfriend Kitty."_ Maddie said through the communicator, making Danny sigh a bit.

"Alright Mom, thanks for doing that." Danny said before looking to Max, who gave Danny a thumbs-up. "We're coming home." Danny said as they started to walk out of the building.

As they walked Max notice the crystal David used was just a few feet away from him. Acting fast Max used his BlackWater to grab the crystal before putting it in his pocket and then walking out with Danny.

* * *

 **21N: Another day another chapter finished. Hope you like seeing Max in action, because he's not going anywhere any time soon. **


	10. Vampires and Old Friends P-4

_**KNight Wolf**_

 **Vampires and Old Friends P-4**

* * *

 **Max's P.O.V**

I sighed as I leaned against the couch that was in the Fenton's living room while closing my eyes. After we left the warehouse the Fenton's picked us up in their high-tech RV and quickly drove us home, after taking David and his pact's amulets. Johnny was awake but banged up, apparently his fight with Rock ended with a tie. Johnny's girlfriend Kitty was falling in and out of consciousness the entire ride, making Johnny really worried.

As soon as we made it to the Fenton's home Danny took Johnny's old pact to the basement with the help of his parents while Johnny was in the living room with me and a unconscious Kitty. Danny told me he was calling the observers to take the pact in for what they did.

I suddenly felt something cold touch my cheek making me look to the side. "Here," Jazz said as she handed me a water bottle. "How you feeling?" She asked while sitting next to me.

I took a quick sip of the water before I shifted my body a bit. "Tired, sore, and I'm going to need to make more BlackWater." I said while seeing 2 of my 4 bottles were empty. "But other then that I'm fine." I said with a shrug.

Jazz smiled at me before leaning forward and kissing my cheek. "I'm proud of you, for helping them." Jazz said, glancing at Johnny and Kitty.

I couldn't help but let a smile cross my face as I looked at the resting vampires. "I might not look for trouble like Danny, but I will help people if they look like they really need it."

Jazz smiled at me again before she scooted closer to me and rested her head on my shoulder. "It's been a long night." Jazz said with a sigh.

"Yeah." I agreed before resting my eyes a bit.

It was a few more minutes before Danny came up from their parents lab dressed in normal cloths. "Alright, David and his pact are gone." Danny announced getting a sigh of relief out of Johnny. Danny then turned to the unconscious vampire and Johnny. "Now lets help your girl Johnny."

Johnny nodded before picking his unconscious girlfriend up and walking down the basement with Danny, me and Jazz fallowing. Ones downstairs Johnny put Kitty on a medical table while Jack and Maddie were grabbing equipment.

"Alright, we're ready," Maddie said with a needle in her hand before she turned to Jazz. "Now we just need you sweetie." Maddie said with a motherly smile.

Jazz nodded before rolling up her sleeve and sitting down on a chair next to Kitty. Maddie walked over to her daughter before she tied her arm and poked Jazz with a needle that had a tube attach to it. Jack then reached over and did the same with Kitty. Once everything was set Maddie squeezed Jazz's arm lightly and blood started to flow through the tube before meeting Kitty.

"So how long is this going to take, and much blood dose Kitty need exactly?" I asked Johnny.

"Only a pint of blood should do," Johnny said as he looked Kitty over with a smile. "After that it should only take a few minutes since vampire's bodies are faster when healing."

I nodded to his words as Maddie removed the needles from the girls arms. After that we all waited for Kitty to wake up, which was a little unnerving given with all the attention. Suddenly Kitty's body gained some color and she started to move a bit, her eyes fluttered open and she sat up with a groan.

"Johnny..." Kitty said as she blinked her eyes.

Johnny had a big smile on his face as he gave Kitty a light hug. "Welcome back Kitty." He said as he kissed her cheek.

Kitty looked confused before she looked around and saw she wasn't alone with Johnny. "Johnny, who are these people and-" Her eyes suddenly widen as she looked around with fear on her face. "David-David is here!" Kitty shouted while looking around with fear.

"Kitty, Kitty it's ok," Johnny said quickly making Kitty look at her. "David gone, him and the pact are both gone." He said shocking Kitty.

"G-gone, how?"

Johnny smiled as he looked around at us. "We had some help." Johnny said confusing Kitty a bit.

Johnny then started to explain what had happen after he, 'barrowed', Jazz and Kitty was kidnapped. He part how me, Danny, and him went to fight David and his pact just to help her. And finally the part where Jazz just gave Kitty the blood she needed to save herself.

By the end of the story Kitty had tears, she then grabbed Johnny's face and started to kiss it repeatedly. "You. Big. Dumb. Lovable. Idiot." Kitty said between kisses. Once she was done she looked to us with big smile as she whipped the tears away. "Thank you all for what you did for us." She then turned to Jazz and gave the redhead a hug, surprising her. "Especially you, if it wasn't for you we could be dead."

Jazz smiled as she returned the hug. "I just did what I thought was right."

Johnny smiled at the girls before he rubbed the back of his head. "So what do we do now?"

"Now you fix my car." I said harshly, catching everyone off guard. "Don't think I forgot how you fucked my ride up, I just got it too you know. So your going to fix it."

Everyone looked at me in shock at the sudden demand. Johnny sighed with a down look while Jazz looked angry. "Max you can't blame Johnny for that, he needed me-"

"Jazz, let me finish." I interrupted Jazz, making her glare at me a bit but didn't say anything. I then turned to Johnny, who sighed when he looked at me.

"I... I don't know what to do honestly, we just got into town and I don't have a job or money to pay you back with." Johnny said with a depressed look.

I walked right up to the vampire with a serious look, making Johnny sweat a little. "Here's what's going to happen. I got a friend named Bobby, he owns a auto shop and he owes me some favors." I said and I could see the surprised looks from everyone in the room. "I'm going to get you a job their and your first task will be to fix my car, after that you can stay in Amity Park as long as you want."

Johnny looked at me in shock. "Your... your getting me a job?" He asked and I nodded to him. Johnny put a hand over his eyes and I could of sworn I saw a tear fall. Johnny then picked his head up and gave me a sappy expression. "Get over here man!"

I blinked at that. "What?"

Before I could react Johnny brought me into a bone crushing hug that squeezed the wind out of me. "Your an awesome guy you know that!" Johnny nearly shouted as tears ran down his face.

"Your... welcome." I wheezed making everyone laugh.

After Johnny finally put me down Kitty walked up to the spellslinger and kissed my cheek. "Thank you for everything, I don't know how we can thank you all." Kitty said as she looked to everyone.

Danny smiled at the vampires. "We're just glad your ok." He said before glancing at the time, seeing it was 12:22. "You guys should find a place to stay tonight before the sun comes up, you have some time though."

Kitty suddenly gained a said look on her face. "Yeah, the sun..." She muttered sadly.

The mood in the room suddenly shifted when everyone saw Kitty's sad face and how Johnny rubbed her shoulder's. "Is something wrong?" Maddie asked.

Kitty didn't say anything at first but she did sigh. "I... I just miss walking around in the sun, going to school, and not having to drink blood to live." She said with a sad sigh. "Sometimes I wish we can be human again." She said getting a small nod out of Johnny.

Everyone in the room gave the vampires sympathetic looks, including me.

"Isn't their something you can do Max?" Jazz asked me.

I sighed sadly as I rubbed my face. "No Jazz theirs nothing I can do." I said making everyone look at me. "Vampirism is a lot like lycanthropy, their both a incurable disease that not only bond to the body but also the soul. If you wanted to cure earthier then you better be prepared to make a deal with the devil."

Kitty sighed sadly at that as Johnny comforted her.

"But we made a cure for lycanthropy, or at least for werewolves." Maddie said.

I paused at that remembering what Danny told me about the cure. "That cure is for the early stages of lycanthropy because that's when it's weakest since it hasn't bonded to the soul yet, and it only works on weaker ones." I said before pointing to the vampire. "These guys have been vampires for a long time, so the vampirism has bonded with their bodies and souls." I said while running my hand through my hair.

"... What if..." Danny suddenly said, grabbing everyone's attention. "What if we made something that could help their bodies but not their souls."

That... that made me blink. "You mean... a cure that only works half way, or some kind of serum?" I asked and I couldn't help but let a little astonishment out of my voice.

"Yeah, or at least something that can block the blood cravings, let them age, and walk in the sun." Danny said to me. "Can it be done?"

I put a hand on my chin and started to think it over in my head, and after a minute of thinking I came to a answer. "I... I think it can work. Usually if someone wanted to cure vampirism they go all or nothing, but I don't think someone has thought of just making a cure that helps a vampire half way." I said getting a shocked look out of Johnny and Kitty. "If Jack and Maddie use their knowledge of science and I use my magic... I think we can whip something up."

Kitty and Johnny had a hopeful look on their face. "Do... do you really think you can help us?" Kitty asked in a hopeful voice.

I just turned to the older Fentons with a questioning look, they looked at each other before nodding. "Yes, we can." Jack said with a determined look on his face.

I smiled before I took my hat off. "Alright, let's get to work."

With that the first thing we did was get got as much blood we could from Johnny, since Kitty still had Jazz blood in her system. Vampires blood was darker then normal blood, almost leaning on the color black.

"Alright, where should we start?" Jack asked out loud as he, Maddie, and I stood in front of lab table.

"I always liked the trial and error method. Try something and see if they have a reaction together in the blood." I suggested. "You guys handle the chemicals, I'll work with any herbs you have."

Maddie nodded before she turn to Danny. "Danny, grab that old box in the vault." Danny nodded and quickly ran to the other side of the room where a vault was.

He typed in something on a panel next to the vault and it opened, he ran inside before coming out with a large wooden box. He walked over to us an placed the box on the table in front making a loud bang.

I raised an eyebrow seeing the boxed had about three drawers. Pulling one of them and I couldn't help but be impress at what I saw. "Damn, where did you guy's get all this?" I asked as I pulled out a jar of raven feathers, the whole box was filled with various ingredients.

"We when made that werewolf cure we needed some wolfsbane to weaken the hosts body enough to accept the cure." Maddie said as she grabbed several bottles from under the table and put them down. "After that we started collecting whatever we thought might be useful."

"But we don't know if half that stuff is useful." Jack said as he put a microscope in front of me.

I shrugged as I looked at the various jars in the box. "Everything has a use, it's just very specific for certain things." I said as I put my cane down on the table before cracking his fingers. "Well, let's get cracking."

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder making me turn to see Jazz smiling at me. She surprised me when she leaned forward and kissed me on the lips, she pulled back while looking right into my eyes. "I believe in you." Jazz said before she, Johnny, Kitty, and Danny left upstairs.

I couldn't help but smile as she left upstairs... until I felt a dark aura behind me. Turning back I saw Jack Fenton glaring daggers at me while squeezing a needle in his hand, and if I was being honest it scared me a little.

I raised my hand up in a peaceful gustier. "If your going to kill me, kill me after I get this job done with you guys."

With that said me and the older Fentons started to go to work. We each pored a little blood on the microscope before putting something with the blood too see if their was a positive reaction or not. What was most interesting was that the white blood cells were not white but black, which explained the color.

"So... tell us a bit about yourself Max." Maddie said surprising me a bit as she took a slide out a put another one with Johnny's blood.

"What do you want to know?" I said as I took a slide out after putting some red clover and got nothing.

"Well, what do your parents do?" Maddie asked.

"... I don't have any parent." I said, and I could feel them looking at me with shocked looks. "Mom took advantage of my dad to get me so she could get an easy life. But he denied all claim of me since it would ruin his name and because he already had a family." I then smiled a bit remembering a certain someone. "Simon took me in after a couple years my mom kicked me out, he taught me magic and how to live... but he died from cancer in the summer, that's why I left Amity Park until now."

The Fentons were quiet before one of them said something. "I'm sorry that has happen to you," Maddie said and I could feel some anger in her voice. "A mother should never turn her back on her own child, no matter what."

I smiled at that before putting the next slide in and putting something from the box on it. "Well enough of that, don't ask me anything about my past unless you want to get depressed, ok." I joked, getting a giggle out of Maddie and a smirk from Jack.

"Alright, so what kind of magic do you know?" Jack asked as he wrote on a notepad.

I thought for a moment before answering. "Well I specialize in water magic, so I can control and manipulate it. I created my own water called BlackWater, it stronger and I have more control over it then regular water." I said as I thought over everything again. "I also know other spells like Surge basically turning magic into electricity out of my hand, that gender changing spell for the ultimate disguise, Frost turns my BlackWater to ice and it makes it as hard as steel, and Breath lets me breath in any environment like underwater or smoke." I said before wrote something down on my notepad after seeing a reaction from the blood. "I can learn other spells but it depends on the level and idea behind it."

The Fentons nodded to my words as we all continued our work together, testing the blood with various ingredients.

"So what do you want to do in life, after you finish school?" Jack suddenly asked but didn't stop his work.

"Don't know," I answered honestly. "I'm a magic user, and not the kind that put's on a flashy show so Vegas is out," I joked getting a small laugh out of them. "I'll probably open my own business and invest in others, I've been told I'm quite the business man." I said with some pride before my face went serious. "Now let's stop the chit-chat, we got work to do." I said getting a nod out of the Fentons.

After about 3 hours of working we all had went through every chemical and herb we had, all of us having a different ingredients for the serum.

"Alright, so what do we have?" I asked while holding a list in my hand.

"I found that Zinc Oxide and Titanium Dioxide attach itself to the vampire blood cells, this should give a vampire resistance to the sun." Maddie said while looking at her list.

Jack looked at his list and gave a small sigh. "I didn't find much, but I did find that Sodium Citrate dose effect the blood's replication when the cells split, so this should cause them to age faster, or at least back to normal." Jack said before looking up.

Now it was my turn to look at my list. "I think Nightshade leaves should allow more resistance to the sun. Now for the blood cravings I believe Passion Flower, Serotonin, and St. John's Wort will help with that." I said getting a confused look out of them.

"Why would those things help with the blood cravings?" Maddie asked.

"There all used to help addicts, blood for a vampire is almost like a drug, yes blood for a vampire can heal and make them stronger but too much can leave them addicted, or blood drunk. These should help the them resist the blood cravings." I explained getting nods from them. "Finally I think Black Clover and White Oak should do the final touch. They are normally poisonous to vampires when in large doses, but in small ones it should weaken their system enough for everything to take effect."

"So now all we have to do," Maddie said as she grabbed the ingredients. "Is mix it up."

We each started to prep the ingredients, I took the herbs and started to pound them into dust while the Fentons did the same with the chemicals. I was sure to only use a very small amount of Black Clover and White Oak. One we had everything we put them in a mixer and waited and by the time it was done the serum was complete. The serum was a light blue with some white mix in with it.

"Alright, now for the final touch." I said as I grabbed the serum. As soon as it was in both of my hands I started to focus some magic in it and as soon as I did the serum gave a faint blue glow. "I think it's ready. Let's test it on Johnny's blood." I said as I handed it Jack.

Jock pulled out a clean syringe before he stabbed the needle into the serum before filling it up. He handed it to Maddie who then injected some of it on a slide with Johnny's blood while looking at it through a microscope. After a few seconds Maddie smiled before looking at me and Jack.

"I think it a success." Maddie said getting a smile out of both of us. "Take a look."

I stepped forward and looked through the microscope and smiled at what I saw, they serum was attaching itself to the blood cells and making them gain some color. "Alright, if this holds up we might be able to... to... uh oh." I said as I looked through the microscope and saw what I saw. "Houston, we have a problem." I said grimly.

The serum was working at first, attaching itself to the blood cells and fighting off the black blood cells. But it was a losing battle as the serum lost it's magic it was losing to the black blood cells.

I stepped back as Jack walked over and looked through the microscope, when he saw what I saw he clicked his tongue. "The black blood cells are relentless and are faster then a normal white blood cells, the magic you put in it seems to have helped the serum fight the black blood cells, but only for so long." Jack said as he looked at the blood.

Maddie turned to me with a questioning look. "Can you put more magic in it, enough for it to work?"

I just shook my head at her. "I put all the magic I can into it, every potion of any kind has a limit to the amount of magic someone can put in it. Once that limit is reached you can't go over it, it be like trying to pore more water into a already filled cup." I said before an idea came to my head. "But their may be another way." I muttered as I walked over to the lab table.

I grabbed a clean syringe and rolled up my sleeve before tying a rubber band around my right arm. I then waited a few seconds before stabbing myself in the arm and started to fill the syringe with my blood.

"What are you doing?" Maddie asked as I grabbed the syringe in both my hands.

"This." I said as I put my magic into my own blood, making it glow white. I then walked over to the serum and pored my blood into it before putting it in the mixer. "I can't go over the limit before hand when I put magic in it, but I can fill it up while the magic is being drained." I said getting a confused looks from the older adults in the room, so I decided to elaborate. "You see now that my blood is apart of the serum I can feed it magic even if it's inside someone's body, but I'm going to need the host to let my magic in if this is going to work." I said as I walked over and grabbed my cane. "And don't worry about the blood, I'm a universal donor and I'm clean."

As soon as the mixer was done Maddie took the serum and bored some on a new slide with Johnny's blood. As soon as the serum touched the blood it had the same reaction as before, but Max acted fast and started to send magic to his cane then to his blood in the serum. It took a good 3 minutes before the vampires blood turned red with only the factice amount of black.

I smiled when I saw the blood turn red while I panted a bit. "As a person from a long time ago said at some point, Eureka." I said with a smirk before looking at the time to see it was 4:36. "And it only took us about 4 hours."

Jack quickly walked over to the microscope before looking into it and smiling. "I think it worked." He said before turning to Maddie. "Go get everyone."

About five minutes later Jazz, Danny, who had normal cloths on now, Kitty, and Johnny entered the basement with anxious expressions. "So... did you... find something?" Kitty with a nervous but hopeful expression.

I stepped forward with a vile of the serum in my hand. "Behold, the serum." I said dramatically while holding up the glowing vile.

"... Why is it glowing?" Johnny asked as he looked at the vile.

"We don't know." I said with the same dramatic voice, shocking everyone except Jack and Maddie who just laughed a little. After a few seconds I just gave a small laugh. "Just kidding, it's glowing because I put some magic into it." I said getting a sigh of relief from everyone.

"So what, do we just drink this and poof, no more sun burn?" Johnny said as he looked at the vile.

Jack cleared his throat getting everyone's attention. "You can't drink this, it needs to be injected." Jack said as he brought up a syringe. "Also the proses isn't simple either."

Everyone looked confused so I stepped forward and elaborated. "You see the serum needs a large magic source in order for it to fully work, but the serum alone can only hold so much magic. In order for the serum to work I need to add my blood to it so I could give the serum a constant source of magic." I explained.

Kitty looked a little confused before she shook her head. "So this will work, right?" She asked again.

I gave a sigh. "The serum will allow you to walk in the sun without getting hurt, numb the blood cravings, and will allow you to age faster." I then frowned a bit. "But you'll still be a vampire, every ones in a while you'll need to drink some blood, and you'll still be weak to silver and holy objects."

Kitty surprised me when she smiled as me. "I know you can't make a cure for us, but this serum is more then I could ever hope for." She said with such happiness I was just a little shocked. "Thank you." She said as Johnny nodded.

I rubbed the back of my head a bit and couldn't help but feel embarrassed a bit. "Well we're glad we could help." I said with a smile. "Now let's get started. Who's first?"

Both Johnny and Kitty looked slightly confused now. "Can't we both go?" Johnny asked.

My smile fell and I shook my head as I looked at them seriously. "No, I can only do one at a time." I said surprising them. "I need to focus my magic into the serum through my blood and that takes a lot of power and concentration. I can't split it between you two, so you need to decide who go's first." I said before looking at the vile. "You don't have anything to worry about, the serum won't do any serious harm to either of you."

Both Kitty and Johnny looked at each other for a moment before Johnny stepped forward, surprising Kitty. "I'll test out this serum first, if it works then I'll let Kitty test it." He said with a determined look in his eyes.

I stared at Johnny for a good minuet before I clapped my hands together. "Then let's get started."

The first thing we did was put Johnny on a lab table then Jack strapped him down.

"Um, why is Johnny being strapped down to the table?" Jazz asked while Kitty looked worried.

Maddie looked at her daughter with a slight worry expression. "Well you see Jazz, the process might be a bit... _uncomfortable_ for Johnny."

Johnny's head shot up and he had a slight scared expression. "How uncomfortable are we talking about?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed Johnny's head down. "Don't worry, it won't be like your having your insides ripped out. It's more like you'll get a really high fever and aching pain, but we need you to be still as possible for this to work." I reassured as Maddie brought the needle to Johnny's arm but didn't penetrate yet. She looked at me waiting for a signal and I looked down to Johnny. "Last chance, if we inject you with the serum it will let you walk in the sun and age, but their might me other side effects. You could also lose the perks of being a vampire, like enhanced strength and speed, are you sure about this?" I asked.

Johnny looked at me with a determined look. "No turning back."

I looked at him for a moment before looking to Maddie and nodded to her. She nodded back and injected Johnny with the serum and I started to get to work. I slammed my cane down while putting both my hands on top of it. I pulled my magic into my cane before sending it to my blood that was in Johnny. The vampire's body stiffened and he stared to groan in pain a bit.

"Johnny I need you to relax and let my magic into your body," I said as I already started to pant a bit. "The more you resist the longer this takes." I said as I started to put more magic into my blood.

Johnny gave a shaky nod and stated to take deep breaths. Kitty rushed over to her boyfriend and grabbed his hand while looking at him with worry. Johnny looked at Kitty and gave her a shaky smile before his body jerked in pain as some of Johnny's veins bulged.

Minutes past and I was already panting heavily and I could feel sweat dripping off my face. I could feel the serum inside Johnny's body and I started to control it to make the proses faster, but now I was getting tired even faster.

I felt my legs shaking as I started to put my weight on the cane just to keep myself up, but I steeled myself not to fall. After another five minutes Johnny gained some color on his skin and he stopped shaking in pain.

"It's... done." I said between pants as Jack and Maddie unstrapped Johnny.

Johnny sat up while groaning in pain a bit while grabbing his head. "It wasn't torture but it sure as shit wasn't pleasant." Johnny said while rolling his head as he looked at his hands.

I gave a small laugh. "Tell... me... about it." I said before falling to one knee.

"Max!" Jazz said as she and Danny rushed to my side.

"What happen, are you alright?" Danny asked as he helped me up.

I was breathing heavily but was able to give them a shaky nod. "Yeah just... took more power then I was... expecting." I said as I whipped the sweat off my face.

Johnny got off the table a little shakily, but was relatively fine. "So... did it work?" He asked while looking at everyone.

"We can test it." Jack said as he brought up a metal box with a lamp attached to it. "This produces ultraviolet rays, should have the same effects on a vampire as the sun." Jack said before turning it on and pointing it to a wall away from the vampires.

Kitty walked up behind box that was making the light. She reached out her hand and let the tip of her finger touch the light before giving a 'ah!' in pain and pulled.

"Yeah, it work." Kitty said as she looked at her burned finger before putting it in her mouth in hopes to relive some of the pain.

"Now all we need if for Johnny to test it," Maddie said as everyone looked at the vampire. "And see if the serum works."

Johnny gulped as he looked at the box that was producing light. He took a step forward and started to walk to the box as we all watch before he was directly behind it. The vampire raised his and I held my breath as he plunged it into the light.

Johnny shut his eyes tight as his hand went into the light... and he didn't scream in pain. Johnny's eyes snapped open as we all stared at his hand in the light.

"I-it work!" Johnny said in near disbelief, and I couldn't blame him. "It doesn't burn, and I don't feel any pain." Johnny said as he stepped into the light and looked to us with a smile.

I gave a big smile as I pumped my hand. "Hell yeah!" I shouted as we all cheered. I then turned to Kitty who was smiling like crazy. "Alright, your up Kitty."

The vampire nodded before she walked to the lab table and was strapped down by Jack and Maddie. Danny helped my up to my feet and I was able to stand, but still a bit shakily.

Jazz looked me with a concern gaze as she put a hand on my shoulder. "Are you up for this, maybe you should get some rest."

I turned to Jazz and gave her a smile. "Don't worry, I got enough magic for this." I said with some confidence.

Jazz looked at me for a while before sighing. "Don't push yourself too hard." She said before she and Danny stepped back.

I took a deep breath before letting it out slowly. I then looked to Maddie and nodded to her and she nodded back before she injected Kitty with the serum. "One more time." I muttered to myself as I felt the serum run through Kitty's veins.

* * *

 **No Ones P.O.V**

Max sighed as Danny dropped him on the couch in the living room. The serum was a success for Kitty as well and she was now immune to sunlight now. Unfortunately for Max he had to push his limit with his magic because of the car crash, the fight with the vampire pact leader, and the serums, Max was tapped out of Magic. So the spellslinger nearly collapse as soon as the serum was done from exhaustion.

Luckily Danny was able to catch his friend and bring him upstairs.

"I told you not to push yourself." Jazz said as she walked up to Max from the basement door.

Max just shrugged and gave Jazz a weak smile. "Hey I wanted to get things over with and not do them later." Max said with a chuckle.

Danny gave his friend a slightly concern look. "Are you going to be ok man?"

Max gave a slightly weak nod. "Yeah, I'm just winded. Going to skip school to regain my strength, it's been a long night." Max said as he glanced at the time and saw it was 5:23.

"Fuck, I forgot about school," Danny groaned as he sat on the couch opposite to Max. "Why did you have to remind me." Danny said to Max with a small glare.

Max gave a small laugh as Jazz sat down next to him. "Don't worry Danny, mom and dad will let us stay home today. They'll call the school and tell them we're sick from eating some bad food." Jazz said as she leaned against Max and rested her eyes.

"Thank god." Danny sighed in relief before he closed his eyes and started to snore a bit.

Max gave a light chuckle as he leaned back. He then looked to Jazz with a slightly down face. "I'm sorry our date got ruined."

Jazz gave a small smile before opening her eyes. "Don't worry, I had a real fun time before I was... 'taken'." Jazz said before she gave Max a quick kiss on the lips.

Max smiled at her before he put his arm over her shoulder. "How about I make it up to you and take you out again next week."

Jazz grinned as she leaned closer to Max. "You know people will start talking, thinking we might be a couple."

Max grinned back at the red head. "Would that be a bad thing?" Max asked, his voice a little serious.

The slightly older girl gave the spellslinger a small smile. "No, I don't think it would."

With that said both Jazz and Max leaned forward and kissed each other, both knowing they started something together.

Unknown to the two teens an certain father had seen this and wasn't too happy. Just as Jack was about to step forward Maddie grabbed her husbands shoulder, stopping him. Jack turned to Maddie who was shaking her head at him before she pulled Jack to the kitchen.

Once they were in the kitchen Maddie turned to Jack. "Let them be Jack."

Jack looked surprised by the sudden statement. "But Maddie-"

"No buts," Maddie cut her husband off before looking him in the eyes. "We have to trust our daughter the same way we trust Danny, she's a young woman now not a little girl." She then gave a smile. "Also I think Max is a fine young man for Jazz."

Jack was quiet for a moment before he sighed. "Fine... but if he hurts her I'll beat him with his own cane." The father said with a growled.

Maddie giggled before kissing her husbands cheek. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Max cringed when he felt a shiver go up his spine.

* * *

"Thanks for driving me home man." Max said as he leaned back into the car seat.

After a few hours of rest Max asked Danny if he could drive him home since he was still a little winded. Max and Jazz agreed to meet up later and see if they could go on a date without any interruptions.

"Hey no problem, you fought hard today." Danny said with a smile.

It was another 10 minuets before Danny pulled up behind Max's house and helped the spellslinger upstairs. Once they reached the top of the stairs Max pulled out his keys and quickly open the door.

"Put me on the couch." Max said as Danny helped him inside.

Danny nodded before helping his friend to the living room and placed him on the couch. "You good?" Danny asked getting a nod from Max. "Alright then, see you later man."

"Wait Danny," Max said making Danny stop. "I need to talk to you about something." Danny nodded and sat next to Max on the couch. The spellslinger reached into his pocket and pulled out a dark purple crystal. "I picked this up after the fight with David, it's what he used to turn into that big vampire." Max said as he handed Danny the crystal.

Danny looked the crystal over a pit before handing it back to Max. "Ok, but what's the big deal?" Danny asked as he handed the crystal back to Max.

"Well for one, this is some hardcore shit." Max said surprising Danny a bit. "The amulet's were good for a armature, but this right here is professional level. Not only that but the materials used to make this were not cheap as far as I can tell." Max explained before looking to the crystal. "So this brings up the question, how did he make it and where did he get the materials to do it?" Max asked out loud.

Danny had a thoughtful look on before he turned to Max. "Maybe David been working on that crystal for a long time."

That just made Max give a light snort. "Not likely, the materials alone would be impossible to find for a rogue vampire pact like David and his friends. Not only that the spell used in the crystal is no joke, far from it. As far as I can tell the spell works a lot like your beast mode, letting a vampire release their inner beast but allows them control." Max then gained a slightly frustrated look on his face. "But theirs no way David would know a spell like that, this was tailor made specifically for vampires and it would of taken years to make something like this."

Danny rubbed his head a bit. "Well say David did learn something like this, how would he learn it?"

Max thought for before answering. "Their are only three ways, one is someone taught or helped him, two is that he learned it on his own which would of take decades, and three he found something just like this." Max said while holding the crystal up.

Danny raised a brow. "So he stole this?" Danny asked while pointing to the crystal.

Max shook his head. "No, this crystal can only be used by a specific vampire, David in this case." Max said. "You see if you have something that's been magically forged and you have a knowledge on these things then you can break it down and figure out how this was made."

Danny suddenly remember something one of the vampires said to him. "Wait, I remember Lee said something, he said that his pact has fought strong supernatural beings before, could they have gotten this form someone they fought."

Max nodded to that. "That makes sense, you need know a specific spell to used for a magically forged object. But that still doesn't explain how he got the materials for this crystal." Max said looking frustrated.

Danny looked at his friend with slight concern. "Why do you want to know so bad?" Danny asked making Max look at him. "We caught David and his pact, and all of their amulets are safely in the vault at home. So why are you so concerned about this?" Danny asked his friend.

"...I don't know." Max said with a sigh as he looked at the crystal in his hand. "I just want to know what the hell this is and how it was made. I guess that's the inner mage talking." Max said with a smirk making Danny laugh a bit.

"Want me to take that crystal off your hands and put it in the vault with the other amulet's?" Danny asked.

To the werewolf's surprise Max snorted before pocketing the amulet. "No way, this right here is the spoils of war. I might not be able to use it but I can break it and see what I can salvage from it, hell I know some mages that might be interested in something like this and they might be willing to pay top dollar for this."

Danny just shook his and gave a small laugh before getting up. "Alright, just make sure that thing doesn't fall into any shady hands alright."

"Danny please," Max said before he got up and smirked at Danny. "I'm a professional." Max said before he wobbled a bit and fell back to the couch.

Danny laughed. "Well your something." Danny said before he walked out of the apartment. "See you around Max."

Max watched as Danny walked out of his home and closed the door. The spellslinger took the crystal out again and looked at it again with a more serious look. It worried Max that someone like David had access to something like this, the crystal might be far from perfect but it was still a major game changer. And if what Danny said was true about David stealing this from another vampire, that made Max worry because...

What if their were more out their.

Max shook his head at that. "If their are more out their then we'll be ready." Max said easing his nerves a bit as he put the crystal in his pocket.

* * *

 **21N:** **Their, the last part of 'Vampires and Old Friends'. Hope you liked Max and if you want to know more about him and what he can do look up 'RedKnight 21's OCs', this will be a character Bio of my OC ideas.**

 **HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!**


	11. Hunters P-1

**_KNight Wolf_**

 **Hunters P-1**

* * *

 **Danny's P.O.V**

I sighed angrily as I looked at the paper in front of me. "Fucking. Lancer." I said with a growl. "I did not deserve a D, this is clearly worth a C at least." I said as I throw the test paper to the table.

"So much for the Fenton's being a family of geniuses." Tucker said with a small laugh making me glare at him.

Sam scoffed as she leaned back in her chair and gave me a flat look. "Then maybe you should of studied. I say again, stop with the late night games and actually study."

Me, Sam, Tucker, and Max, who was eating some sunflower seeds, were currently in the school's library.

It was Friday and it has been a few days since the whole vampire thing with Johnny and Kitty, and things were looking up for everyone. Johnny was working hard at the auto shop thanks to Max's friend, and he was even trying to get his GED. Kitty was actually going to Casper High as a Senior and she had become good friends with Jazz.

I smiled a bit at the passing thought before I remembered my current situation. Today was an impotent biology test with Lancer and I did pretty bad, which got me pissed off. Sam got an A while Max and Tucker both got a B-.

"Is it so bad though," Tucker said as he looked at the paper. "I mean you got pretty good grades so I don't think this is going to make much of a differences."

I just rolled my eyes a bit. "Yeah, but I would rather get a C then a fucking D."

"Maybe you can do some extra credit work," Max suggested as he ate his sunflower seeds. "You know, to help boost your grade."

"That's not a bad idea," Sam said before she got up and walked to one of the computers. "In fact I have a perfect thing." She said as she pulled up a page and we all gather around it.

"A... purple back... gorilla?" Tucker asked in confusion.

"His name is Sampson, there only two left of his kind, both male." Sam said as she looked to us. "After them they'll be no more. The school set up a bulletin to anyone wanting extra-credit for one class test, all we have to do is watch him in has habitat and write a paper on it." She then started to type on the computer. "This is a limited time offer so I'm sighing us all up. Hopefully if we all write a really good paper on why he should be free they might let him go, hopefully."

Max blinked before spitting out his sunflower seeds into a paper cup. "Wait Sam, I don't know if I can make it, I still need to sign some papers for the café-"

"Done." Sam said as she leaned back in her chair.

Max blinked before he turned to me and Tucker with a blank expression. "I've known her for a few days and I can already tell this is a habit of hers." He said, making me and Tucker chuckle a bit.

Sam just rolled her eyes. "Quit complaining, this is a ones in a life time opportunity to study a majestic creature. The school will allow us to use a observatory at the zoo to observe him tonight when no one is their."

I sighed before looking at Sam. "Fine, I'll talk to my parents about this, but I'm pretty sure they won't mind. Hopefully this will be a good boost for my grades."

"You know I'm surprised Jazz isn't on your case more with your grades." Sam said with a small smirk, making me roll my eyes. "What exactly were you doing last night?"

I glanced at Max and saw he glanced back at me, both of us remembering last night.

* * *

 ** _NO Ones P.O.V-Flashback_**

Danny, who was in his wolf boost form, dove to the side as a large create slammed into the ground where he was standing while another one flew towards Max. The spellslinger made a wall of BlackWater in front of himself, protecting him from the create when it hit. The two were in an old warehouse fighting an enemy at night,

The enemy the two were fighting was... an unexpected one.

"Fear me, for I am the most wizard in the world. For I am, THE BOX MASTER!" A short roundish man in a dark blue overalls and a cape yelled as his gloved hands glowed blue.

"That is the second worse name I have ever heard." Danny said while rolling his eyes.

"Really, what was the first?" Max asked as another create was thrown at him, but was easily blocked.

"Lunch Lady." Danny said with a flat look getting a 'oh' from Max.

Both werewolf and spellslinger turned back to a growling Box Master. "You will not ignore the Box Master, Master of all boxes. Now fear my," The round man put a hand himself before pulling out a small box. " **Ghoul in a Box**." He yelled before throwing it.

Danny brought up his guard while Max whipped out his revolver as the box landed a few feet from them. There was a loud *POOF* and a smoke cloud appeared where the box was. There was a tense couple of seconds when a grown was heard from the smock cloud. A strong wind suddenly came in from a open window and blow the smoke cloud away to reveal... reveal!

...A very pitiful excuse for a ghoul. It's body was twisted into a ball on the floor and it could barley move, yet it was still trying to claw at them from the floor. Both Danny and Max stood their for a minute before Max shot the ghoul in the head.

There was a silence in the room as Danny and Max stared at the ghoul before looking the the Box Master, who was red faced.

"... BEWARE!" The wizened shouted before flying away on a box through a window.

"SHIT!" Danny and Max yelled before running after the flying wizened.

* * *

 **Danny's P.O.V**

I coughed a bit and looked away before coming up with a quick lie. "Doomed..." I muttered my favored game's name making Sam roll her eyes and Tucker laugh. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up."

Max give a small laugh, probably remembering last night. We both chased the so called 'Box Master' for a good 3 hours before he slipped away.

"Well we better go home and tell our parents," Sam said as she looked to us. "We need to get to the zoo at night around 8 to see Samson act more naturally without people."

We all nodded to her but Max a bit reluctantly. Suddenly someone walked up to Sam, making us look at him.

"Are you done with the computer?" Asked the person.

I gave a small grin when I saw who it was. "Hey Sidney, how's it going?"

Sidney Poindexter was a small, thin, pale kid who was by fair one of the smartest kid in the school, right up their with Jazz.

Sidney turned to me with a small smile. "I'm doing ok, but I need to use the computer to finish a paper."

Sam shrugged before getting up. "Well we're all done here, she's all yours."

That got a smile out of the pale kid as he moved to the computer. "Thank's, this paper's due in a week and I want to finish as soon as-" Poindexter was cut off when a large hand slammed on his shoulder, cutting him off.

The nerdy kid grow a little paler as he glanced back behind him. "Well if it isn't my favored _homework buddy_." A smug voice said that made us all turn to it, making us insistently glare.

"P-p-please let go... Mike." Sidney stuttered.

Mike Tomlin was a very tall dark skin guy, with a crew-cut and was waring a sports jacket. He also happen to be apart of the A-Listers and caption of the basketball team. Mike gave a cocky grin as he tighten his grip on Poindexter's shoulder, making the nerd wince. Behind Mike was Dash with a even shittyer grin.

"Let him go, now." I growled as me and Max stepped forward, grabbing the two's jocks attention.

Dash glared at us while putting his hand in his jacket pocket. "Stay out of this Fenton, Dark, this is A-Lister business."

"God you sound like a cleshay bully villain." Max said while rubbing his for-head. "Next your going to make him do your homework or else you'll take his lunch money." Their was a pregnant pause. "...Oh my god you really are." He said with a facepalm, making the two jocks blush.

"Sh-shut up, or we'll deal with you!" Mike throw back with a glare.

I glared back and took a step forward, along with Max. "And what exactly are you going to do." I said while still glaring.

We all glared at each other with Poindexter sweating between us.

Dash stepped forward looking pissed. "Listen you fu-"

"Shhh!" The librarian suddenly shouted as she looked at his from her desk.

Dash closed his mouth shut as the old librarian glared at him and Mike before she went back to her computer, though still looked at us from the corner of her eye. Mike stayed quiet before scoffing and pushing Sidney to up.

"Let's go." Dash grumbled he and Mike left the library.

Sidney let out a breath before he looked to us with a weak smile. "Thanks for the help."

I smiled back. "No problem man, catch you around." I said as we all left the school library together.

"What is it with the jocks all picking on people just for shits and giggles." Sam said as she stomped her feet while walking. "And it feels like every jock in the A-Listers has there own personal guy they like to torment. Dash had Danny, Mike with Sidney, hell even Kwan likes to mess with Tucker most of the time."

That made Tucker scratch the back of his head. "Actually the worst Kwan ever dose to me is just insult me, but other then that the worst he's ever done is maybe punching my arm."

"That still doesn't give them the right to look down on people," Sam said with a huff. "Can't we all just get along."

I turned to Sam with a deadpan look. "Sam, we're in high school, you can't expect teenagers to hold hands and sink Kumbaya." I said making my Goth friend flip me off.

We all walked to the school parking lot before climbing into my car, Max with me in the front while Sam and Tucker were in the back. I quickly drove Sam and Tucker home before making my way home with Max. It was another 5 minutes before I parked my car in the garage and we got out.

Max and I walked in through the back door before entering the kitchen, seeing my parents working on a new invention.

"Hey mom, hey dad." I said as I walked in with Max and walked to the fridge.

"Hey Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." Max said as I grabbed a soda from the fridge and throw him one. "Thanks man."

"Hey kids..." Mom said absent mindedly as she and dad worked on their invention, dad absently eating a sandwich.

I opened the soda and took a quick sip as I looked at what my parents were doing. "What you working on?"

Mom looked up with a big smile on her face. "Well Danny, this is-"

"Oh my gosh, they said yes!" Jazz said in an exited voice as she ran into the kitchen wit a magazine in hand.

We all looked to Jazz surprised at how she entered.

"Um... who said yes Jazz?" Max asked his girlfriend what we all were thinking.

"Genius Magazine," She said with excitement as she walked up to mom. "They got my letter and want to put mom on the cover." She said while squealing in a high pitch voice, making us all wince.

"Genius Magazine?" Mom said surprised.

"Genius Magazine!?" Dad said in excitement as he snatched the magazine from Jazz as he looked at it before looking to Jazz with a serious face. "Is it a swimsuit issue?"

"Dad~" Jazz said with an eye role. "Genius Magazine is for women geniuses, by women geniuses, and about _women_ geniuses."

"So it is the swimsuit issue." I said with a smirk, making Jazz glare at me.

Max turned to be with a teasing grin on his face. "You do know that means your mom is going to be _in_ the swimsuit issue, right." Max teased making me cringe and gag realizing he was right.

"It's not the swimsuit issue!" Jazz said with a pout that made me and Max laugh a bit.

"Calm down Jazz, we're just messing with you a bit." Max said before walking over to her and kissing her cheek, making her blush a bit. I saw dad's eye twitch but he didn't do anything.

The kiss seemed to calm Jazz down a bit as she took a breath. "Listen, geniuses magazine is the perfect thing to show the world your talents. I mean you guys have a portal that can go nearly anywhere in the world for god sakes. Along with a bunch of other inventions."

"Hey speaking of inventions check this out," Dad said as he grabbed the gadget that was on the table. "It the 'Fenton Aura Detector', basically anything with a magical aura can be detected with this thing in a 30 meter radius." Dad said as he turned it on. "Danny turn on your aura."

I shrugged before putting down my soda and letting my aura lose.

" _Magic aura detected 5 feet away,_ _you would have to be an idiot not to see it._ " The device said, making me raise an eyebrow.

"Alright, now you Max." Dad said making my friend shrug.

He took a couple steps back from the table before I felt his aura flair. " _Magic aura detected 8 feet away, you would have to be a moronic idiot not to see it._ " The device said with some snark.

"Um, is it suppose to insult the user?" I asked with a light laugh.

Dad gave a small laugh as he rubbed the back of his head. "We felt that if it was snarky it would make us more focus in finding the aura."

Me, Jazz, and Max actually laughed to that as Dad put the device down.

Mom reached over to the magazine and looked at it. "That's great about the magazine sweetie, but your father and I are a team." Mom said with a smile as she put the magazine down. "I'm an expert in mathematics and programing, while your father is a genius when it comes to robotics and biology. We couldn't make half of our inventions without each other." Mom said as dad leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well I'm sure the magazine will include dad if you tell them about that." Jazz said as she gave our parents puppy dog eyes. "Please~" He said while sticking out her lower lip.

Dad instantly creaked under my sisters gaze. "Sure Jazz, call them over we'll tell them that the Fentons are a family of geniuses."

I laughed a bit at how easy dad creaked and how exited Jazz looked. Seeing everything calmed down I decided to talk to my parents.

"Hey mom, dad, I need a favor." I said grabbing their attention. "Sam sighed us up for a assignment at the zoo tonight, so I was hoping if you guys can go on porthole for me." I said getting a nod for both of them.

"No problem Danny, your father and I can handle a few Hellhounds and Ghouls." Mom said with some pride and dad nodded.

I let out a small breath. "Thanks guys, we'll be leaving around 7 ok." I said getting a nod out of them.

Me and Max went upstairs to my room to pass the time before we had to go to the zoo. Just as we were about to play some Doomed my door opened and Jazz walked in with a smirk.

"You failed your biology test didn't you." She said with slightly narrowed eyes that made me wince.

"Yeah, Yeah, there were a lot of written questions on the test, I got then right but apparently I didn't 'word them' right enough in Lancer's eyes."

Jazz rolled her eyes at that with a scowl on her face. "Fucking Lancer." She said making me laugh a bit. "So what exactly do you have to do at the zoo?" Jazz said as she sat next to Max and leaned on him a bit.

"We're going to the zoo to observe and write about a purple back gorilla." I said as I grabbed the game controller.

Jazz raided an eyebrow before looking to Max with a questioning look. "Sam sighed us up before I could say no." Max said getting a small 'oh' out of Jazz.

"So are you going to go on patrol with mom and dad, or are you going to stay at the Op center?" I asked as my game started and I started to play.

"Neither, Kitty asked me to help her study a bit to help her get into the flow of school." Jazz said with a shrug as I started to play my game.

"You two been getting along well." Max said as he throw his arm around Jazz and watched me play. "It's a little surprising considering everything that happened."

Jazz shrugged as she smirked to us. "Hey, we're technically blood sisters now you know." She said making me pause before I nodded with her. "So tell me about this purple back gorilla."

I shrugged as I played my game. "Don't know much, that's more Sam's thing. But she told me that there are only two left and their both guys unfortunately."

"That's too bad," Jazz said with a sad look. "It's a shame the species is meeting it's end. Can't their be anything done."

I paused the game and started to think about the situation. "I mean, maybe..." I said getting Max and Jazz's attention. "Maybe they can get a normal gorilla and see what happens. Better then nothing right."

That gave both Jazz and Max a thoughtful look on their faces.

"Holy shit... I think that could work." Max muttered out loud before grinning to me. "I think you found your topic paper."

I gave them a big grin before I got back to my game and waited for later.

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V**

"Alright mom, dad, we're leaving." Danny said as he walked through the back to his car with Max.

"Alright sweetie, we'll call you if we find trouble." Maddie said as her son and his friend walked out of the house.

The two went to Danny's car before they got in, with Danny behind the wheel. They first went to Tucker's house since he said he was ready to get the trip over with. After that they all made their way to Sam's house.

They drove for about 5 minutes before Danny pulled up in front of Sam's house, before he, and surprisingly Max, walked up to the house.

"Why are you coming, you could of waited in the car." Danny said as he walked up to the house and rang the door bell.

"Well I've known Sam for a week, so I'm carious to see what the parents of that goth are like." Max said with as he leaned on his cane.

Danny gave a small laugh. "Well be prepared to be surprised, and a little disappointed." He said, making Max raise an eyebrow.

It was a few more moments before the door opened and Max was surprised at who he saw.

It was a tall man that had a neatly combed blond hair warring a sweater vest and khaki pants. When the man saw who it was at his door he have a light scowl before scoffing.

"Oh, it's you, and look, you brought a friend." He said in a snobby voice while looking at Max. "Who are you young man?" He demanded while sticking his nose in the air.

Max raised an eyebrow in almost disbelief before he answered. "Um... I'm Maxson Dark... Mr. Manson?" Max asked, sounding not sure.

The man gave a dramatic sigh. "Why must Sammy be around such people." He said without a care making Max's eyes widen in slight shock from the man's comment.

"Who is it dear?" Another voice said before the person came into view.

This time it was a attractive woman with bight orange hair, she had diamond earrings along with a pearl necklace and a long pink dress with white gloves.

"Just Sammy's... friends." Mr. Manson said with a strain voice, making the woman scoff.

"Mom, dad, leave them alone." Sam's voice said before she stepped in front of the blond man. "I'll be back later, bye." She said quickly before closing the door and letting out a breath.

Sam turned to see a smirk on Danny's face as he looked at a shocked Max. "How in the hell do you get that," Max asked while pointing to Sam. "From that?" He then pointed to the door.

Sam rolled her eyes before walking to Danny's car. "By saying no to pink." She said before getting into the back with Tucker.

Max blinked a bit before looking between the door and Sam repeatedly. "Ok..." He said before walking back with a chuckling Danny.

The two quickly climbed into the front before Danny drove off. During the drive Max kept looking into the mirror as he chuckled and shook his head at Sam, much to her annoyance.

Tucker smirked at Max's reaction. "So got a good look at Ms. Goth's parents huh." Tucker said making Sam flip him off.

"Will you drop it already." Sam said in annoyance.

"Sorry, but it's not often you see the impossible." Max said with a smirk.

Sam just shook her head while giving a sigh in frustration. "Can you just turn on the radio and forget about my parents, please."

"Fine, fine, give me a second." Max said as he started to turn to different radio stations. As Max flipped through the radio channels he stopped when he came upon his favorite song. "Oh now this is my song right here." He said as he looked at everyone, seeing that they recognized the song too.

Danny saw the grin on Max's face and know what he wanted when he looked at Danny. "No Max-"

"Common Danny," Max cut his friend off. "It's been months since I heard this song, we got to."

Danny gave a long sigh as he looked through the mirror to see a confused looking Sam and Tucker. The young werewolf gave a small smile before sighing. "Fine, lets get this over with." He said, confusing Sam and Tucker more.

* * *

 _'Max's voice'_

'Danny's voice'

"Sam's voice"

 **'Tucker's voice'**

 _ **"Everyone"**_

* * *

What came out of Max's mouth next surprised both Sam and Tucker, but left Danny just laughing.

 _'Have you ever met a girl that you tried to date'_

Max started to sing with the song that was playing shocking Sam and Tucker, but Danny just laughed a little louder.

 _'But a year to make love she wanted you to wait'_

 _'Let me tell ya a story of my situation'_

 _'I was talking to this girl from the U.S nation'_

 _'The way that I met her was on a tour at a concert'_

 _'She had long hair and a short miniskirt'_

 _'I just got onstage drippin, pourin with sweat'_

 _'I was walking through the crowd and guess who I met'_

 _'I whispered in her ear, come to the pitcher booth'_

 _'So I can ask you some questions'_

 _'To see if you are hundred proof'_

 _'I asked her name she said blah-blah-blah'_

 _'She had 9/10 pants and a very big bra'_

 _'I took a couple of flicks and she was enthused'_

 _'I said, how do you like the show?'_

 _'She said , I was very amused'_

 _'I started throwin bass, she started throwin back mid-range'_

 _'But when I sprung the question, she acted kind of strange'_

 _'Then when I asked, do ya have a man, she tried to pretend'_

 _'She said, no I don't, I only have a friend~'_

 _'Come on, I'm not even going for it'_

 _'This is what I'm going to sing'_

Max then pointed to Danny, who shook his head but was still smiling.

'You~, you got what I need~'

'But you say he's just a friend'

'And you say he's just a friend, oh baby'

Danny's singing really shocked Sam and Tucker, leaving their mouths hung open. Never before had they ever seen their friend sing like this, seeing Tucker was the (poor) singer of the group.

Danny then turned to Sam and made a hand jester for her to continue. When she got what Danny was saying she quickly shook her head and looked shock, but both Danny and Max were very pressing. So with a sigh Sam continued the song.

"You~, you got what I need~"

"But you say he's just a friend"

"But you say he's just a friend, oh baby"

Sam wasn't half a bad singer, but you could tell there was a little reluctance in her voice, along with some redness in her cheeks. The Goth then pointed to Tucker who picked it off right away.

 **'You~, you got what I need~'**

 **'But you say he's just a friend'**

 **'But you say he's just a friend'**

Tucker wasn't the best singer in the world, hell he could be in the top 10 for worst. But even he couldn't mess up this part of the song, surprising his friends a bit.

 _'So I took blah-blah-blahs word for it at the time'_

 _'I thought just having a friend couldn't be no crime'_

'Cause I have friends and that's a fact'

'Like Agnes, Agatha, Germaine, and Jack'

 _'Forget about that, let's go into the story'_

 _'About a girl named blah-blah-blah that adored me'_

 _'So we started talking, getting familiar'_

 _'Spending a lot of time so we can build up'_

 _'A relationship, or some understanding'_

 _'How it's gonna be in the future we plannin'_

'Everything sounded so dandy and sweet'

 _'I had no idea I was in for a treat'_

 _'After this was established, everything was cool'_

 _'The tour was over and she went back to school'_

 _'I called everyday to see how she was doing'_

 _'Every time that I called her it seemed something was brewin'_

 _'I called her on my dime, picked up and then I called again'_

 _'I said, yo, who was that? Oh he's just a friend~'_

 _'Don't gimme that, don't even gimme that'_

 _'Just bust this'_

 ** _"You~, you got what I need~"_**

 ** _"But you say he's just a friend"_**

 ** _"And you say he's just a friend, oh baby"_**

 ** _"You~, you got what I need~"_**

 ** _"But you say he's just a friend"_**

 ** _"And you say he's just a friend, oh baby"_**

 ** _"You~, you got what I need~"_**

 ** _"But you say he's just a friend"_**

 ** _"But you say he's just a friend!"_**

After a few more lines from Biz Markie's 'Just a Friend' the song ended with everyone laughing as Danny pulling up in front of the zoo.

"Wow, I didn't take you for the singing type, especially to that old song." Sam said with a shake of her head as they walked into the Zoo as it was closing. "Hell I didn't think I was the singing type."

"That's for sure." Tucker joked, making Sam glare at him.

"Hello pot, my names kettle, have we met." Max said while chuckling. "And hey that's a good song, and it would be a crime not to sing it with friends." Max throw back as Danny laughed.

"I remember in summer whenever that song came up you would make me and Jazz sing it with you." Danny said making Max stick his tongue at him.

Sam rolled her eye at her friends. "Alright enough with the singing, let's get inside and talk to the manager."

With that said everyone quickly walked to the managers office before talking to the man. They were then led to an observatory that was easily able to let everyone see Samson's cage by the manager and given some binoculars and snakes before the manager started talking.

"Ok, you can stay here until 10:30. If you need anything there's an intercom on the wall over their, you are not allowed to go to far from here, if you do the zoo has cameras everywhere." The manager explained before walking out of the room, leaving everyone.

The observatory was a simple room that was 15 feet above Samson's habitat. Everyone grabbed a pair of binoculars before walking over to the window, looking though the binoculars they all saw the purple back gorilla Samson.

"There he is, Samson," Sam said in a low voice as she watch the gorilla. "So gifted, so majestic." She said with a little awe.

The gorilla then scratched it's butt.

The boys of the group all brought their binoculars down with a deadpan look.

"How long do we have to watch this gorilla?" Danny asked Tucker with a deadpan look.

Tucker sighed as he looked at his watch. "2 hours and 58 minuets." The techno-geek said.

"Fuck." The boys said with dread.

* * *

"How much longer Tucker?" Danny moaned in agony as he leaned against the wall away from the window.

"We still have a good 35 minutes left." Tucker said as he looked at his watch.

Sam put down her binoculars and glared back at the boys. "Stop complaining, this is a ones in a life time opportunity to watch a majestic creature act naturally."

"Sam, for about 2 hours your 'majestic creature' has been doing nothing but scratching it's ass." Max deadpanned making Sam glare at him.

Danny yawned while rubbing his face. "Wow, time flies when your majestically scratching your ass."

"Hey it may be only a matter of time before we find out something about Samson that nobody's ever learned." Sam said with some enthusiasm before turning to Danny. "You should try to communicate with him, seeing as you need the grade."

Danny sighed as he took his binoculars and walked to the window. "I doubt that Sam," Danny said as he looked through the window with his binoculars. "I mean people all over the world have study this gorilla species, I don't think a high schooler will get that lucky... what the hell?" Danny said suddenly grabbing everyone's attention. "I think someone is messing with Samson's cage."

Everyone quickly grabbed there binoculars before ran to the window. Their they saw a dark figure messing with the cage controllers, the figure then turned to the observatory before quickly running away.

"... Well that wasn't fucking suspicious." Max said with dry voice.

Sam quickly put down her binoculars before rushing over to the intercom. "Hello manager, I think there's someone messing with Samson's cage," Sam said quickly but their was no response. "Hello manager." She said again but their was no response. "...This isn't good." Sam said with a worry look on her face.

"We should probably call the police." Tucker said before he took out his phone, but quickly gained a shocked look. "I'm not getting a signal."

Sam and Max quickly grabbed their phones and also saw they didn't have a signal.

"Ok, this is getting a little too freaky now." Sam said with a slightly nervous look.

Danny was quiet before he put down the binoculars and walked to his friends. "Alright I'm going down their." Danny said shocking his friends except Max. "While I do that you go to the managers office and see what happened." He said before walking to the door.

"Are you crazy, you can't go out their, who knows what's out there!" Tucker shouted to his friend. "We should get the hell out of here!"

"But what about Samson!" Sam asked with worry. "We can't leave him to whosever their!"

Danny shook his head at his friends before speaking. "Look, just get to the manager's office, I'll go down and see if everything's ok." He said before smiling. "Don't worry, it was probably the manager that was by Samson's cage."

Max looked at Sam and Tucker's worried faces before walking up to Danny. "What do you think is going on?" Max asked, making sure Sam and Tucker didn't hear.

Danny leaned closer to Max. "I felt like that person was looking at me."

Max was quiet for a moment before glancing back at Sam and Tucker. "I'll keep an eye on them, make sure there safe."

With that said Danny quickly left the observatory before Sam, Max, and Tucker did the same.

* * *

Danny walked slowly through the dark zoo after leaving the observatory. He quickly made his way to Samson's cages and started to look around before finding the controls to the cage's door, which had the key in it. Seeing something was obviously wrong Danny started to sniff the air and caught the smell metal in the air, and a lot of it.

Fallowing his nose Danny walked until he was in front of a tigers pit that was under construction. Using his advance eyesight Danny saw one of the fake trees had something black hanging on it's branch. Looking around and seeing no one, Danny quickly jumped into the pit and walked to the tree. It was a piece of a black shirt with a little blood on it. Sniffing the shirt a bit Danny know what this smelled like.

It was a trap.

 **x(It's Over When It's Over: By Falling in Reverse- _START_ )x**

Danny quickly jumped to the side as three darts hit the tree he was standing in front of. Not wasting any time the werewolf put his guard up and started to look around.

"Nice try, really, but common this place just screams trap!" Danny taunted as he looked around.

A deep chuckle was heard before a figure was seen above the tiger pit. "I would expect nothing less from an Alpha Werewolf." The figure said before jumping into the pit, letting Danny finally get a good look at him.

It was a tall, bulky, dark skin man with a Mohawk warring a black tank top along with some black cargo pants and combat boots. Scars were placed all over his body, some small, but most were large. Across his chest and around his waist were pouches and weapons, along with two heavy looking metal cloves on his hands.

Danny glared at the man and kept his guard up. "If you know I'm an Alpha then you must be really itching for a beating." Danny said with some arrogance but didn't let his guard down as he took off his leather jacket and throw it to the side.

The man just gave a chuckle before bringing his hands up. "Actually, I'm looking for a good hunt." He said before the gauntlets started firing bullets.

Danny acted fast and dodged the bullets the best of his ability, some scratched him but he was able to dodge most. When the firing stopped Danny faced his opponent again and was about to go into Wolf Boost, but saw when he saw a big grin on the man's face.

The next thing Danny know he felt a sharp pain in his back, making him scream in pain. Looking back Danny saw two darts in his back right on his shoulder blade before reaching back and pulling them out.

"If you think a little poison can slow me then then your wrong." Danny growled as he grit his teeth in pain as he felt his veins burn like fire.

The man just chucked. "That's not exactly poison, at least not to me but to you it must hurt." It was true, every vein in Danny's body was on fire right now. "I just injected silver right into your bloodstream, it won't kill you seeing as your an Alpha werewolf, but it will slow you down." The man said as two blade popped out of his gauntlets each.

Danny acted fast and activated his Wolf Boost form, but as he did so he felt a huge strain on his body while he felt he was on fire. But by some miracle Danny was able to achieve Wolf Boost.

The whole time the man didn't move as Danny struggle to change, making Danny glare at the man. "Who the hell are you?"

The man grinned as he brought his blades up. "Skulker, the world's greatest Hunter." The man said with pride.

Danny narrowed at what the man said, from what Danny had seen so far, what the man said was true. He was a Hunter.

* * *

 _ **Hunters**_ \- **People who have learned about the supernatural world and taken up arms to fight it. Every hunter vary from ones who only hunt rouge beings to hunters who hunt all supernatural. They say that Van Helsing was the first monster hunter ever recorded in history, but even he showed monsters mercy if they were sane. A Hunter's reason for hunting depends on the person, some say for justice, others simply out of hatred for the supernatural.**

 _ **Strengths**_ \- **Hunters usually have adapt knowledge on the supernatural. Hunters also have weapons to fight specific beings that may be greater effect on them.**

 _ **Weaknesses**_ \- **Hunters are almost always human, which means they may not have the strength to fight the supernatural head on. Also a Hunter is a specialist, which means they usually need time and planning before fighting a supernatural being.**

* * *

Danny crouched low before lunging forward at Skulker. The Hunter did the same and met Danny half way. Danny swiped his claws down trying to slash at Skulker but the man brought his blades up and blocked the attack before trying to slash across Danny's chest, but the werewolf jumped away.

As soon as Danny landed he felt the difference in his body, he was slower and felt sluggish. But that didn't stop him from bringing his arms up and flexing his fists, trying to ignore the pain. Danny rushed with as much speed as he could before embedding his fist into the hunter's stomach, surprising Skulker. But the hunter didn't stay surprised for long before slashing Danny across the chest, drawing some blood.

Danny took a step back before back kicking Skulker in the chest, throwing the man back a few feet. Skulker landed on his feet with ease before he brought up his gauntlets and started to fire them at Danny again. The werewolf acted fast and quickly dove behind a tree, he could feel tree shake as each bullet hit it.

Suddenly something wrapped itself around Danny, tying him to the tree. As soon as the bolo tied Danny to the tree the firing stopped and Danny could feel Skulker running at him. Thinking quickly Danny cut the bolo to free himself, as soon as he did the tree was cut in half by Skulker's gauntlet right were Danny's head was.

"Your good, I would be disappointed if you were to fall so easily." Skulker said as the blades of his gauntlets went back in.

Danny dusted himself off a bit and glared at Skulker before bringing his guard up again while Skulker did the same. Danny made the first move and throw a punch to Skulker, but the hunter caught it easily before kneeing Danny in the chest, making the werewolf lose his breath but not for long.

The werewolf brought out his claws and swiped Skulker across the chest with both hands, drawing a bit of blood. Skulker yelped in pain as he stumbled back while grabbing his chest, he gave Danny a heated glare before reaching behind himself and pulling something out.

Skulker throw the object at Danny's feet creating a huge smoke cloud. Danny coughed and wheezed, the smoke bomb Skulker used was not a normal one, it was giving off a foul smell that burned Danny nose and eyes. The werewolf tried to walked out of the cloud with his nose covered and eyes closed, but was having some trouble.

After a few more seconds Danny stumbled out of the smoke cloud while heavily coughing.

Looking around with watery eyes Danny saw Skulker nowhere in sight. "Where the hell is that-" Danny was then cut off when something stabbed him from behind. "Fuck!"

Looking down Danny saw two blades coming out of the side of his lower body, coated in his blood. With a growl Danny glanced back to see a smug looking Skulker.

"Never underestimate a Hunter whelp." Skulker said as he looked down at Danny with a satisfied grin.

Danny grit his teeth in pain as he gripped his fist. **"And you shouldn't underestimate a Alpha."** Danny said in a deep voice surprising Skulker.

With more strength then he thought he had Danny slammed his elbow right into Skulker's face, making the hunter scream in pain and stumble back along with the blades that were inside Danny. The werewolf quickly grabbed his side to help slow down the blood, his healing factor was a bit slower then normal but it was still working.

Skulker growled in pain as he grabbed his face, blood leaking from his nose and mouth. The hunter whipped the blood from his face as he glared at Danny but still had a smirk on his face.

"Nice reaction, most would of begged." Skulker said with a grin on his face as the blades of his gauntlets went back in. "Glad to see your making things interesting."

Skulker brought up his gauntlets and looked ready to fire, Danny crouched low, ready to move as soon as he fired. No one moved, both just waiting for the right moment. Just as Skulker was about to fire he heard something heavy land behind him, making his head whip back. What Skulker saw was the last thing he expected.

It was Samson, the purple back gorilla.

The gorilla charged at Skulker and slammed into the man with it's shoulder, throwing the man back a few feet while giving a cry of pain. Skulker landed on his back and looked a head of himself, just in time to see the gorilla coma flying at him. The older man quickly rolled out of the way as the gorilla slammed down were he was just at. The Hunter pointed his gauntlet to the edge of the tiger pit before a grapple shot out of it and carried him to the edge.

"I was suppose to fight an Alpha, not a got damn gorilla!" Skulker said before running away.

The whole situation left Danny stun with his mouth hung open. He was snapped out of his state when he saw Samson jump out of the tiger pit after Skulker.

"Hey wait you damn dirty apes!" He said to both Samson and Skulker.

 **x(It's Over When It's Over: By Falling in Reverse- _End_ )x**

Danny grabbed his leather jacket and quickly zipped it closed so his friends wouldn't see the blood. He quickly jumped out of the tiger pit before changing back and going after Samson and Skulker. Danny followed the smell of gorilla before he found Skulker facing Samson not to close to the gorilla's cage, the hunter's guard up.

"Danny!" A familiar voice said from behind.

Looking back Danny saw Sam a few feet behind him with a worried expression. Danny then turned his attention to the hunter, only to see him shoot a line over the wall of the zoo. The hunter quickly climbed the was before Samson could get him.

"This isn't over whelp!" Skulker exclaimed before he disappeared over the wall.

Danny would of given a sigh of relief, but unfortunately he had a 400 pound gorilla to deal with. The werewolf slowly walked to the confused gorilla with his hands raised.

"Easy boy, everything's going to be fine." Danny said in a calm voice as the gorilla gave some grunts.

"What the fucking hell!" Max's voice said from behind Danny.

"Ahh, gorilla on the lose!" Tucker's voice was heard next.

Danny ignored his friends as he approached Samson. The gorilla gave of some grunts as it looked at Danny curiously. Now only a few feet away from the gorilla, Danny was stumped. He couldn't try and move the gorilla without revealing his abilities to his friends and without hurting Samson. So Danny was left with one option.

Danny patted his head a few times, making the gorilla look at him curiously, as well as his friends. He then put his hands on the side of his face before opening and closing them.

"What is he..." Tucker said with a tilt of his head.

"He's communicating with Samson!" Sam said in awe.

Danny started to walk backwards to the cage as he pounded his fists on his chest as the gorilla fallowed. When they neared the opened door to the cage Danny crouched low and... started scratching his butt. The gorilla suddenly gave a happy grunt before rushing at Danny, making the werewolf fall to the ground as the gorilla jumped over him.

"Whoa!" Danny shouted as Samson jumped over him as he felt to the ground. As the gorilla jumped over Danny, he notice something about the gorilla that was over him, or a distinct lack of. "Oh my god..." Danny muttered to himself.

As soon as Samson entered the cage Max rushed over and slammed it shut. He then turned to Danny before helping him up, noticing some blood on his hip.

"Well that was crazy." Danny said as he looked at the controls to Samson's cage. "I wonder how the gorilla got out?" Danny asked to himself as he looked to his friends.

Both Max and Tucker gave Sam a small glare, making the Goth fidget a bit. "Yeah, I wonder." They said in a deadpan voice.

Seeing the looks they were giving Sam, Danny was able to piece it together. "Oh Sam you didn't, did you?" Danny asked while rubbing his face.

"What!?" Sam said in a defensive tone.

"Yes she did," Max said while pinching the bridge of his nose before looking to the Goth "Me and Tucker saw you on the security cameras when you opened Samson's cage." He said before looking at Danny. "We found the manager unconscious, I thing from something in his drink, and the security cameras were down from some virus. It took Tucker a while to get them back up but when we did we saw miss Goth here opening the Samson's cage. But other then that we saw _nothing strange_." Max stressed the last part.

Now Danny was rubbing his face with both his hands as he gave a deep sigh. When he looked up he stared right into Sam's eyes with a light glare.

"Sam," Danny said making the Goth look at him. "Your a fucking idiot."

Silence fell on the four.

Sam's face morphed into complete shock before giving Danny a heated glare as she grit her teeth. Tucker's jaw dropped as his eyes bulged at his best friend. Max just gave a small laugh as he tried to keep quiet.

"What the hell did you just-"

"Listen," Danny cut Sam off with a sharp voice that surprised the Goth. "You just let a _rare_ _400 pound gorilla lose in the middle of the_ _city_. What the hell were you thinking!"

Sam crossed her arms and glared at Danny. "Samson disserves to be free, not caged like an animal!"

"And letting him lose, in the city no less, was your answer." Danny throw back, making a flash of doubt cross over Sam's face. "Sam, I get it, you want to set Samson free and I can support that. But what I can't support is you letting lose a dangerous animal in the city for it to get killed." And with that said Sam's face morphed into realization... before horror.

"O-oh my god." Sam said as she put a hand over her mouth.

Danny sighed after seeing the Goth's reaction. "Yeah, if Samson got lose then the gorilla would of been shot by police, or even ran over by a car. The city is the furthest thing from it's natural habitat"

"Not to mention you could go to jail for this." Max said grabbing everyone's attention. "I don't know how long you would stay, but you will get sent to juvie for this."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck." Sam said as she started to panic a bit. "What do I do, if my parents find out they'll send me to a privet school before I can blink. Somewhere for the snobby and rich."

Tucker put a hand on Sam's shoulder. "Calm down, I'm starting to hack into the zoo's security with my PDA. It'll take a few days but I'll get in and erase the footage of you."

That seemed to calm the girl down a bit before turning to Danny. "So who the hell was that guy?" Sam asked.

Danny just waved them off. "Just some thief, he was trying to steal some money form the zoo's safe and thought it would me a good idea to let the gorilla lose to distract everyone."

"So it wasn't some poacher?" Sam asked Danny and when he shook his head she sighed in relief.

* * *

It would be another 20 minutes before the manager would wake from his 'nap', and fortnightly for them the manager thought he just fell asleep by accident. Seeing that the manager knew nothing the group of teen's left, with Max driving Danny's car since Danny said he was tiered.

When Max dropped Sam and Tucker off at their house he started to drive to Danny's house. As Max drove he notice how Danny was groaning in pain.

Max went into his pocket and pulled out a vile with something green in it. "Here, put this on the wound if you need it." As he gave the vile to Danny, who gave Max a confused look. "I can see the blood." Max answered. "Sorry about the amount, I would of brought more if I knew something like this would happen."

Danny nodded before he opened his jacket and pulled up his shirt to reveal his wounded side. He pored the green stuff over his wound before giving a sigh in relief.

"So you going to tell me what actually happened, and why your having a hard time healing right now?" Max asked.

Danny sighed before speaking. "It was a hunter," Danny said making Max glare at the road. "He shot me with some kind of dart that injected silver into me, the pain is not so bad now but it still hurts." Danny said with a shrug, but Max would feel like he was lying.

It was a couple of minutes before Max parked Danny's car and they walked in his house. Ones inside Danny walked down to the basement lab with Max behind him. When they reached the bottom they saw Jazz at the Op center with Jack and Maddie working on it. When they heard the foot steps they turned to see the two.

"Danny, Max, your back already." Jack said.

Danny chuckled while walking to his parents and holding his side. "Yeah, and I'm a little hurt." He said before revealing his side, making his family gasp. "Can you take a look at it?" The wound on Danny's side had stopped bleeding, but was still far from healing.

Maddie's eyes harden before she rushed to a lab table and grabbed the first-aid kit. "Let me take a look at it." She ordered before looking to Jack. "And you get some ice." She said before the large man went up the stares.

Danny gave no argument before he walked over to the table and took off his shirt as he sat down on it. Maddie looked over the wound before grabbing a bottle of alcohol and pored in into a clean rag, as soon the wet rage touched Danny's wound he hissed in pain.

"How did this happen?" Jazz asked Max as Maddie took out a needle and thread. "Why isn't Danny's wound healing like it normally would, and what did this to him?" She asked while sending her brother a worry look as Maddie stitched up his wound.

"Silver," Danny grunted as his mom stitched him up. "Running in my blood right now." He said getting a shocked look from Maddie and Jazz.

"We need to get that silver out of you as soon as possible," Maddie said as she cut the string to the stitches. As soon as she did Jack came down with a pack of ice. Maddie turned to her husband as he handed her the back. "I need you to get jug of water." Jack nodded before going upstairs again.

Maddie took out a green syringe from the box making Danny curious. "What's that?" He asked as Maddie grabbed his arm.

"Morphine," Before Danny could protest she stuck the needle into his arm. "Your in pain, I can see it." She said with a small glare making Danny close his mouth.

As soon as the drug kicked in Danny gave a sigh in relief. "Thanks." He said making his mom smile at him.

About a second later Jack came down with a jug of water and gave it to Danny. "Here son." As soon as Danny had the jug he took a bit gulp of water. "So who or what did this to you exactly?"

Danny took one last gulp of water before turning to his family. He started to explain everything that happened from the hunter appearing to Sam's... 'individual decision' with Samson. By the end of the story no one was happy with the story.

"Did Sam really let lose a gorilla in the city, or are you just messing with us." Jazz said while crossing her arms.

"It's true Jazz, I saw her do it on the security cameras." Max said with a chuckle as he girlfriend huffed.

Jack sighed as he rubbed his face along with Maddie. "I'm starting to think she's a bad influence on you." Jack muttered.

Danny just shrugged at his parents. "Hey in her defense she regrets what she did after I talked some sense into her." Danny defended.

"What I find more concerning is this hunter." Max said grabbing everyone's attention. "He knew where Danny would be and that he was an Alpha werewolf. Not to mention the hardcore weapons this guy is packing." He said before looking to his injured friend. "He's not fucking around."

There was a silence in the air before Danny let out a breath. "Look, I'm fine and I don't thing we'll be seeing that hunter any time soon, or at least not tonight."

Both of Danny's parents sighed and looked at him. "Can you tell us what this Hunter looked liked Danny, any distinct fetchers?" Jack asked.

Danny thought for a moment before talking. "It was man, dark skin, mid 20's I think, about 6'8", and had a Mohawk. He also had a bunch of scares all over his body, probably from fighting other supernatural beings, he seemed experienced. He also called himself Skulker."

Jazz nodded before she walked to the Op center and started typing away. After a few moments she turned back to everyone. "No one popped up with your description and name, but tell me if you recognized any of these men?"

Danny got off the table and walked to the Op center. He saw numerous mug shots of men who looked like Skulker but none looking quite like the hunter. Except one.

"Him, that's him." Danny said while pointing to one.

Everyone gathered around the center as Jazz pulled up the mug shot. "Names James Spade, wanted for illegal poaching of rare and dangerous animals, possession of deadly arms, and illegal treasure hunting." Jazz read from the computer. "Looks like he upgraded to a more dangerous breed of pray."

"...Wait this is the police crime date base." Max said surprised as he looked over the computers. "Did you hack into the police date base?"

Jack and Maddie smiled before looking to Max. "Don't underestimate a Fentons genius." Jack said with pride.

Danny and Jazz chuckled as they saw Max stare at there parents for a few moments. Danny then turned to his parents with a slightly more serious expression. "Look, it's been a long day and I could use some sleep. So could you put up the house defenses and help me get this silver out of my body."

Maddie gave her son a sheepish expression as she grabbed the jug of water from the table and brought it to her son. "Sorry sweetie, but there's only one way to get that silver out of your system."

Danny looked at his mom in confusion before glancing at the jug water in her hands before it clicked. "Wait you mean I have to-"

"Yes," Maddie said giving her son a sorry look. "And it's going to hurt... a lot." She said as she handed the jug to the stun Danny.

Max sent his friend a sorry look but he couldn't hid the amused smile. "We'll look on the bright side, at least you'll be _pissing_ a silver waterfall for a while." Max said in a cheeky voice that made Danny flip him off and Jazz laugh. "And what did you mean by 'house defenses'?"

"Our house has several high security defenses, nothing get in unless we turn it off." Jazz explained.

"Well I guess that's my cue to leave." Max said as he started to walk.

Danny looked at his friend in confusion. "Wait," Danny said, stopping Max from going up the stairs. "You can't go to your house alone. If this hunter know about me then he sure as hell knows about you too."

Max thought it over and know Danny was right. "Alright, so what should I do?"

Jazz turned to her parents and gave them a slight pleading look. "Can Max spend the night here, Danny's right it might be too dangerous for him to go out there alone." Jazz said while giving her parents puppy eyes.

Both of the older Fentons looked at each other as if having a conversation before looking to Max. "Alright, he can stay the night." Jack said getting a small sigh from his kids. "But he sleeps on the couch." Jack quickly added.

"And if he sneaks upstairs... well..." Maddie said as she looked at some of the weapons in the room. "We'll finally have an excuse to test our weapons, and on a moving target to less." Maddie said in a sickly sweet voice.

"... You know I might just take my chances with the hunter." Max said as he gave his girlfriend a deadpan look.

Danny rolled his eyes and pushed Max up the stairs. "Too late now, so suck it up and move your ass." Danny said as they went up the stairs.

* * *

A few minutes later Danny and Jazz was bringing some blanket and a pillow for Max as he stood by the couch. Jazz leaned over and gave her boyfriend a kiss an the lips.

"I'll see you in the morning." Jazz said with a smile.

"Not tonight?" Max playfully asked making Jazz give him a playful glare. "Right guns and stuff." He said before giving her one last kiss before she went upstairs. "I was not expecting to sleep over today." Max said as he laid down on the couch.

Danny snorted. "Don't expect us to bread each others hair." He said making Max laugh.

After Max stopped laughing he gave Danny a slight serious expression. "So what's your take on this hunter?"

Danny sighed as he sat down on the couch. "He's good, know what I was and how to take me down, it'll be a challenge fighting him."

Max just rolled his eyes. "Don't worry, we'll have Skulker's ass before you know it."

That got a laugh out of Danny. "Right, well I better get to bed, still have to wright that report on that Samson."

"Don't forget that idea with crossbreeding Samson with a another gorilla."

That got a smile out of Danny. "I'll put it, but I don't think I'll be needing it." He said making Max raise an eyebrow. "I found something about Samson that just might save it's race."

That got Max's attention. "Really, what did you find?"

Danny's grin widen. "Well when Samson was over my I notice something... interesting." Danny said making Max lean forward a bit. "Samson... is a girl."

Max blinked one, twice, thrice. "Wait, so this gorilla species that has been studied by people from all over the world, and nobody bothered to check if this gorilla had _junk_ or not." When Danny nodded Max just flopped onto the couch. "I have just lost all faith in humanity."

That got a big laugh out of Danny as he walked upstairs. "Well try and hold onto it a bit longer." Just as Danny reached the top he turned to Max. "Also I don't mind if you sneak into Jazz's room or if she sneaks downstairs, but if I hear anything, I will cock-block you." He said with a sickly sweet smile.

It took Max a second to proses that before he glared at Danny. "Wait a minute you have super hearing!"

Danny's only response as a huge laugh before he walked upstairs to his room.


	12. Hunters P-2

**_KNight Wolf_**

 **Hunters P-2**

* * *

 **Danny's P.O.V**

I yawned as I heard my alarm rang before I slammed it off. Looking at the time, I see it was 9:30 before getting out of bed. I quickly put on some cloths before going to the bathroom. The night was not easy for me since I had to piss silver, which felt like fire, so I didn't get the best night sleep. On the bright side there was no more silver in my system. Also I finish the gorilla report last night since I couldn't sleep for a good part of it.

A few minutes later I came out of the bathroom before heading downstairs to the kitchen. There I saw mom cooking some breakfast with Jazz, dad, and Max sitting at the table eating.

Mom turned to me with a smile. "Morning sweetie, what would you like?"

"The usual mom, and thanks." I said before sitting next to dad. A few moments later mom put a plate of bacon, sausage, eggs, and stake.

"The diet of a werewolf I see." Max said with a smirk before I started to wolf it down. "And the manners of one."

I just flipped him off before continuing. Jazz sighed before rubbing her head. "He's like this every morning," Jazz whined before glaring at me. "Why can't you eat like you do in school?"

"Because I don't want to hold back at home." I said with a mouth full of food before I continued.

Mom turned to be and gave me a playful glare. "I understand you have some impulses Danny, but you need to learn to control them better."

I grumbled a bit but slowed down on the eating. "Sorry mom."

Dad turned to me with chuckle before he spoke. "So what's on the agenda today son?"

I gave a small shrug. "Finish up on the gorilla report, then see if I an find anything on this Skulker guy."

"So did you find anything interesting on the gorilla, Samson right?" Jazz asked.

"Well for one, it liked to scratch it's ass a lot." Danny said with a smirk making everyone roll there eyes. "And two, well... turns out Samson's a girl."

And just like that everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at me, except for Max who just laughed.

"I-I'm sorry," Jazz said while rubbing her ears a bit. "Did you just say one of two male purple back gorillas, the last of there kind," Jazz said slowly. "The same gorilla that has been studied by zoologist all over the world... is a girl?"

"Yes."

"..." Jazz just opened and closed her mouth before giving a sigh in defeat. "I give up on humanity." She said making Max laugh harder as he gave her a sideways hug.

"The feelings mutual red." Max said getting a small smile out of Jazz before he looked at me. "So how are we going to find this Skulker guy?"

I thought for a moment before opening my mouth about to answer. But before I could the door bell range, making me stop. "Who could that be?" Mom asked with a raised brow.

I just shrugged before getting up from my seat and walked to the front door. Once there I opened the door and saw someone I never seen before.

It was a woman, maybe in her late 20's. She had dark skin with long curly hair and was warring a purple suit. In her hands was a small note pad she was looking at before she looked up with a small smile.

"Hello, is this the Fenton residents?" She asked with British accent. When I nodded she gave me a smile. "Oh good, you see I'm Connie and I'm from 'Genies Magazine'." She said surprising me.

"Wo-wow, I didn't think you guys would respond so fast." I said while rubbing my head.

Connie smiled before shrugging. "Well I happened to be in the area after talking to a sponsor, my editor called and told me to come here. I tried calling the number I was given but it kept going to voice mail. So, may I come in?"

"Yeah, yeah, come in," I said before moving to the side and letting her in the house. "Let me just get the rest of the family." I said before going into the kitchen.

Once there everyone turned to me. "So who was at the door Danny?" Dad asked.

I throw my thumb to the living room. "Someone from Genius Magazine is here to interview you guys." I said getting a shocked look from everyone.

"What, but they said someone was suppose to come next week!?" Jazz said in shock.

I just gave her a light shrug. "Apparently one of there's was in the area and decided to stop by. She said she's been trying to call Jazz's phone."

Jazz's face looked confused before she smacked her forehead. "Oh man, I forgot to charge my phone last night. It must be dead." She said with some irritation before standing up. "Alright, everyone get ready ok." Jazz said.

Max scratched the back of his head as he looked at Jazz. "Should I leave, I mean this is for you and your family?" He asked Jazz.

My sister gave him a smile before she leaned over and kissed his cheek, ignoring dad's irritation. "You can stay, as long as you don't do anything stupid." She said, making Max smile back.

With that said we all went to the living room, there we saw Connie standing next to the couch. When she saw us she gave us a smile.

"Ah, it's good to finally meet the Fentons." She said before raising an eyebrow. "That's strange, I thought you only had two kids, not three?" Connie said as she looked at us.

Jazz raised her hand and waved Connie off. "Oh no, this is Max my boyfriend, he stopped by for breakfast before you showed up." Jazz said making Connie nod.

With that said we all sat down on the couch and Connie sat at the chair at the end of the couch.

Connie then reached into her jacket and took out a recorder. "Alright Maddie, can you tell our readers some of the things you are working on now."

Mom straighten up a bit and gave Connie a smile. "Well before we start I like to say first is that most, if not all, of the inventions I made my husband helped me make. We've been a team since college." She said with a lot of love that made dad kiss her cheek.

Connie gave a light smile and nodded. "Yes, you both went to the same college and both of you graduated the top of your class." When she saw our surprised looks about what she said she quickly added. "We looked into your history a bit. We can't interview everyone who clams to be a genius you know."

Mom nodded at Connie before she started to speak. "Well we have worked on various things over the years, such as improving everyday items or researching in our project. We even been looking into self sustaining energy sources for a while now." Mom said with pride.

"And where do you do all of this exactly?" Connie asked. "I would expect it to me something easily accessible with the right equipment."

"You would be surprised how close it is actually." Dad said with pride before he stood up. "Fallow me." He said before walking down to the basement.

Connie looked confused before she fallowed dad then we did the same. Once we all made it down to the lab Connie gave a gasp when she saw the lab.

"You have a lab this advance in your basement." Connie said in astonishment as she looked at the sleek silver lab. "How did afford all of this?"

"We'll we don't really sell our inventions often. But some companies have asked us to improve things for them, like there own inventions or there security system." Mom explained. "And if we do sell our inventions then we make sure we do it right."

Connie nodded before her eyes met the portal. "What's this?" She asked as she walked up to the portal.

"That is something we've been working on for a long time." Mom said as she walked next to Connie. "You see we believed there is dimensional energy running throughout the world, connecting two points together. Think of it like a shortcut behind a locked door. This portal, _in_ _theory_ , is suppose to tap into that energy and open a portal to either side of the shortcut leads."

"Amazing." Connie said with slight awe. "When should you have this up and running?" She asked with slight excitement in her voice.

Dad gave a big sigh. "Unfortunately we don't know, the numbers alone are difficult and we don't know if we can acquire a large power source." He said getting a disappointed look out of Connie.

It was a complete and udder lie. The portal did work, had been for a few years. The only problem was that it wasn't perfect yet, the portal had difficulty going to a very specific place and sometimes it would go somewhere completely different. Also the portal was a one way trip, you need someone at the portal to open it to let someone through. Another problem was a more obvious one, this portal was ground breaking stuff. If this fell into the wrong hands units of mercenaries could hit an international area, or smugglers could transport illegal goods through borders. It might seemed like paranoia, but in this world filed with vampires and werewolves... well...

Anything was possible.

* * *

"Alright, I think I have enough to wright the next issue of Genius Magazine." Connie said as we all walked upstairs.

After the portal mom and dad showed Connie some of there other inventions and blue prints, stuff for proportional energy or a healing chamber. The whole thing took a few hours since Connie needed all the info she could get.

"So... what do you think?" Jazz asked with some excitement in her voice.

Connie gave a smile to Jazz. "I think your family is one of the brightest I have ever seen and you'll be a very interesting article in the magazine." She said making Jazz glow with pride. "It's not everyday you see two parents juggle there life goals and a family so well. This will be really inspirational."

Jazz had a look of glee on her face and she was practically bouncing.

"So where are you off to now?" Max asked.

Connie just gave a shrug. "I have to talk to some zoologist about a purple back gorilla in the city before heading back."

Max's face lite up for a second before he elbowed me in the side and leaned over. "Hey Danny, why don't you tell her about that gorilla _thing_... or lack there of." Max whispered into my ear.

It took me a second to put together what Max was saying before I stepped forward. "Miss Connie, wait." I said making her stop from walking out the door. "I think I might have something on the purple back gorilla that might interest you." I said making look at me curiously.

I quickly went upstairs to grab the paper I written last. When I was about to leave I turned my head to the side and found a box to my bed. I stared at it with slight shock before slowly walking to it and what I saw on top of it really shocked me. 'To the whelp' it said on the top.

I stared at the box before coming back down stairs. Better deal with that later. I reached the living room and walked up to Connie before handing her the paper.

The young woman took it before reading it over. "Let's see, 'gorilla habits', 'smarter than the average ape', this is some college level stuff you have-" Connie stopped talking when her eyes reached the bottom page. "I-I'm sorry but, it seems there's a misprint here, you say that Samson is not male but in fact _female_ , but this has to be wrong right." When Connie saw the look on my face she hesitated. "Right?"

I shook my head before speaking. "Last night me, Max, and two other friends of ours went to the zoo to observe 'Samson' for some extra credit work. After observing 'him' for about 2 hours a friend of mine subjected I communicate with him. I did and it got Samson so riled up 'he' jumped on the cage wall getting me full view of... the lack of junk." I finish with a chuckle.

Connie looked at me for a moment before rubbing her head. "I find this all hard to believe really."

I just shrugged in response. "I get it, but hey your going to see 'Samson' anyway. Might as well ask so see if you can get a... closer look." I suggested.

Connie was quiet for a moment before handing me back my paper. "I'll do that, all of you have a nice day." She said before leaving.

As soon as the door closed Jazz gave a squeal before she started to bounce. "Oh my god our family is going to be in genius magazine."

Mom and dad gave her a smile while Max patted her shoulder. "Glad you got what you wanted red." Max then turned to me. "And if that journalist pulls this off you'll defiantly get an A+ for saving a gorilla species from human stupidity." Max said with a laugh, but when he saw my face the laughter slowly died. "What's wrong Danny?" He asked grabbing everyone's attention.

When everyone's eyes landed on me I let out a small breath. "I found something in my room."

* * *

After explaining the box I found on my bed we quickly, and carefully, brought the box down to the lab. Mom and dad scanned it to see if there was some kind of bomb or poisoned in it while Max did the same to see if there was anything magic related in it.

"Our sensors aren't picking any chemicals or metal in the box." Mom said from the computer.

"Same for magic, as far as I can tell this is just a normal box." Max said as he let his aura fall. He then turned to me. "So... what do we do now?"

I just walked up to the box before grabbing the lid. "Well only one way to find out." I said as everyone gathered around.

I opened the box and was surprised to find disk that said 'Play Me' on it. I took it out and saw it was the only thing in the box.

Max walked over and looked at the disk in my hands. "I swear to god if there is a puppet on this thing that says 'I want to play a game', I'm gone." He said as I put the disk in the computer.

I snorted at Max's comment, there are a few thing in this world Max can say he 'fears'. One of them being dolls or puppets, the other was tentacles for some reason. I just shook my head with a chuckle before pressing play on the computer.

A moment later the computer screen turned black and I would here a faint noise coming from it. " _Hello whelp, or should I call you KNight Wolf?_ " A familiar voice was heard, but the screen was dark. " _Got lucky last night with the whole gorilla thing going on. Now I asked my self how in the hell did that ape get lose from it's cage, I did tampered with it a bit but not so much so that it could get lose._ " Skulker's chuckle was then heard. " _But low and behold what I find out who did._ "

The computer then showed a recording of the zoo, more specifically Samson's cage.

"Oh please no." Jazz groaned in annoyance, having a feeling on what was about to happen next. The same as me.

My guess was right when Sam came into view a second later, running up to Samson's cage.

Samson saw Sam before she jumped on the cage wall and started to grunt. " _What is it you wondrous being?_ " Sam said with slight awe. When Samson jumped around a bit she landed on the cage door. " _Do you want out?_ " Sam asked. When Samson grunted Sam smiled before running to the controls. A few seconds later Sam slammed her hand down on the controls letting the cage open... and Samson running lose. " _Hey come back!_ " Sam called before the video ended.

I sighed while rubbing my face. "Damn it Sam."

" _So you can probably guess your friend is in deep shit,_ " Skulker's voice was heard from the video again, making me and Max glare. " _If this gets out your friend will do time in the slammer. Now if you don't want that to happen meet me at the Union Park tonight by the time it gets dark. You can bring your magic friend or your parents, but be warned._ " Skulker's voice stopped for a second before continuing. " _I'm not holding back._ "

And then the video ended.

We were all silent as we absorbed all this information. Skulker had my friend by the ropes with this information, if this get's out Sam will be in some serious trouble.

"So now what?" Jazz asked.

I thought for a moment before looking at everyone. "Alright, here's what we're going to do. We're," I pointed to Max and myself. "Going after Skulker." Before my parents could object I continued. "While you look for his hideout."

Both mom and dad looked confused. "Hideout?" They asked.

I nodded to them. "He has to have some kind of hideout, he can't just live on the road and attack the supernatural with what he has on his back. Must of set up some kind of hideout with all his toys before coming after me. Find the hideout and you can destroy the evidence, Jazz see if you can find where Skulker has been in the city." I said getting them to nod from them.

I went upstairs before taking off my cloths before putting on my battle suit. Looking at the time I saw it was 3:30, giving me more then enough time to reach Union Park. I quickly put my cloths back on and walked out of my room. Walking downstairs I saw Max leaning on the wall by the door.

"I need the rest of my gear," Max said as he pushed off the wall. "I can't do much with just my cane and a bottle of BlackWater."

"We'll stop by your house then." I said before we walked to the kitchen.

As we were about to walk out of the back door my mom ran into the kitchen. "Danny, Max, wait a moment." Mom said, stopping us from walking out. She walked up to us and handed us some communicates. "Here, these Fenton will keep us in touch." They were different then the old ones, less bulky and looked to fit in the ear.

We grabbed the ear pieces as I looked at mom. "Any new additions."

Mom just shrugged. "Not much, there stronger, longer lasting battery, better range. But other then that they'll work the same." She explained as we put them in.

" _Can you hear me?_ " Jazz said from the ear piece.

"Loud and clear red." Max answered getting a giggle out of Jazz.

I just rolled my eyes. "Great, now I have to hear you flirt." For some reason I felt like Jazz was sticking her tongue at me. "We're stopping at Max's house to get his gear." I said before we walked out the back to the garage and got into my car before driving off.

"So what can you tell me about Union Park?" Max asked as I drove.

" _That's right, Max isn't from Amity Park so he wouldn't know._ " Jazz said throw the ear piece. " _Well Union Park is a large nature preserve in a forest a few miles outside of Amity. No poaching is allowed there, the trees are about 80 feet tall there for some reason, and is been known to be populated by mouton lions, bears, and wolves._ "

"Sounds like the perfect spot for a hunter." Max said with a nodded.

"Which means he'll have the home field advantage." I said as I made a right and passed the school. "In the tiger pit Skulker has some traps set up in advanced, and that was a last minute thing. This time he knows we'll be there and he'll be ready."

It was a few minutes later before I pulled up behind Max's house. We quickly got out of my car before heading up the stairs to Max's apartment. As soon as we entered Max wasted no time before going to his room to get his gear.

"How long is it going to take us to get to Union Park?" Max called from the room.

" _It a ways away, it should take you bout 2 hours to get there._ " Jazz said from the ear piece.

"Then were going have to wait," I said as I sat down on Max's couch. "If Skulker doesn't feel like he has an advantage then he may run and screw Sam over, so we're going to have to wait until night. But at least this will give mom and dad some time to find anything on Skulker."

"Sounds like a plan." Max said as he came out of the room with his gear on. "I'll whip up some of my healing potion just incase we get hurt." He said before walking to the kitchen.

" _I'll tell mom and dad what your doing and I'll use the Op center to see if Skulker has been seen anywhere in town, see you later little bro._ " Jazz said before there was a small beep signaling the line ended.

I gave a small sigh before getting up and walking to the open kitchen. There I saw Max grounded up several green herbs into a paste before putting it into a boiling pot.

Max glanced at me from the corner of his eyes. "So is this the first Hunter you ever fought?" Max asked as he mashed up some kind of pills.

"First one this good, I've fought hunters before but none with the this kind of skill and firepower." I said before looking out the window with a glare. "This is going to be a tough fight."

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V**

It was about 10:30 at night, Danny was driving his car out of Amity along with Max. They have been driving for more then an hour after the sun set and were close to Union Park.

"We're coming up on Union Park Jazz." Max said as he looked at his revolver. "Have your parents found Skulker's hideout?"

" _Nothing so far, but there on a lead right now to a old Motel that Skulker might have visited._ "

"Good, keep me posted if you find anything." Danny said before the ear piece beeped.

Danny drove for about another 15 minutes before he pulled up to a low billboard that said 'Welcome to Union Park'. As Max got out the car he squinted his eyes into the darkness before bringing out his flashlight and turning it on. This made Danny turn to him with a deadpan look.

"What?" Max asked seeing the look Danny gave him.

"Don't you have a spell that lets you see in the dark?" Danny asked.

Max just gave a shrug. "All the spells I looked into for night-vision need a contention magic source and concentration, so I figure a flashlight was easier."

Danny looked at Max for a moment before walking to the back of his car and opening the trunk. "Now where did I put it..." He muttered to himself making Max raise an eyebrow. "Got it!" Danny said before he closed the trunk.

A moment later Danny throw something to Max, making the spellslinger nearly drop his flashlight but was able to catch it. When he saw what it was he looked surprised. "Why do you have a pair of night-vision goggles in your trunk?"

Danny just shrugged. "Mom and dad thought it would be a good idea for me to have some gear on standby, just in case stuff really." Danny said. He said before he started to take his cloths off until he was in his battle suit only. He then throw his cloths in his car before he started to walk on a trail. "Common, lets get moving." Danny said as he changed into his wolf boost.

Max looked at the night-vision goggles for a moment, he then shrug and took his hat off before putting them on. As soon as they were on Max's vision was filled with green and he could see everything before he fallowed Danny through the woods. His cane in one hand and revolver in the other.

The woods were quiet, not even the sound of animals, only the wind howling in the night. Danny stuck his nose in the air and started to sniff, catching the faint smell of something that doesn't belong. It wasn't long before Danny's nose led them to a meadow, a light fog rolling throw the trees.

"Come on out Skulker," Danny called as he looked over the clearing. "I know your here, this place is perfect for one like you."

After a few moments there was the faintest chuckle coming from the fog. "Excellent work Wolf Boy," Skulker's voice being heard form the fog. "I'd know you wouldn't sell your friend out. One of the things I love about werewolves are there loyalty."

Danny sniffed the air, but Skulker's smell was all over the clearing. "Keep your eyes and ears open." Danny muttered to his friend before they started to walk into the fog.

As they walked both teens walked through the fog Skulker's chuckles were heard thought, never coming from the same place. Suddenly there was the sound of a twig breaking from the right and at the same time a thumb was heard from the left. Danny's head whipped to the right while Max's did to the left, both staring at the empty spaces before looking back at each other.

"I'll go right, you go left." Danny said with a smirk, showing off his sharp teeth.

Max rolled his eyes while giving a snort. "Ok Scooby-doo, lets split up and search for clues." He mutter sarcastically. "You do know he'll probably be to the right with you since he wants you the most right."

"Lucky me," Danny said with an eye roll before he started to walk. "Just yell if you need anything." He then pressed a finger to his ear. "Jazz we're at a clearing and Skulker's hiding, keep an ear on me and Max incase anything happens."

" _Got it little bro, and stay safe._ "

With one last nod the two parted going in there own direction. Danny walked slowly through the fog slowly, keeping his guard up and ready to dodge any traps.

Suddenly Danny heard the sound of footsteps in front of him, making him stop. A moment later a large silhouette appeared in front of Danny.

"Glad to see you made it whelp." Skulker said from the fog.

Danny gave the hunter a glare. "You really didn't give me much of choice."

Skulker replied with a chuckle. "No I didn't, did I."

"I'm surprised your going straight forward with this, I'd thought you'd set a bunch of traps and hope for the best." Danny bantered a bit while he and Skulker circle each other a bit.

"I'm making a special exception for you." Skulker said before he lunged forward.

 **Xx(Leave It All Behind: By Cult to Follow- _START_ )xX**

Danny jumped back as Skulker landed where he was. When the werewolf finally got a full look at Skulker he was surprised.

Skulker was warring a light silver armor around his shoulders with spikes, he was also warring a pair of nigh-vision goggles that were that same as Max's. He had to huge gauntlets, one on his right with two foot long blades and the other on his left with something that looked like a small Gatling gun. But what was most noticeable was the jet-pack on his back with the giant wings.

"Jesus Christ how are you carrying all of that." Danny said with some shock.

Skulker just smirked before flexing. "I hit the gym." He said before pointing the Gatling gun at Danny with a smirk. "And this is about to hit you."

As soon as the gun started to rotate Danny ran to the side before the bullets started fallowing him. As Danny ran he activated his armor before making a sharp turn towards Skulker. The werewolf was able to dodge the gunfire before he was standing in front of the hunter. Danny quickly spun around before throwing a back-kick to Skulker's head.

But what happen next shocked Danny.

As soon as Danny's armored leg made contact Skulker's body shook, and it looked like the hunter was about to fall to one knee. But to Danny's shock he didn't.

Skulker then pounded his fist into Danny's stomach. As soon as the punch made contact the wolf boy lost all the air in his lungs before the punch sent him flying. Danny's back slammed into a tree making bark shake and wood chips fly everywhere before he slid to the ground.

Danny could only say one thing on his mind. "What the fuck just happened?" He asked mostly himself before he pushed off the ground and looked at the hunter. "That was not the normal strength of hunter, even one as strong as you."

Skulker just gave a chuckle. "Smart wolf boy, normally I'm never this strong. But after seeing how strong you are I made an exception." Skulker then reached into his shirt and pulled out a necklace, it had an iron rock with what looked like a tree carved into it. "Got this after exploring a sunken Viking ship. It's suppose to increase both my strength and durability greatly." Skulker said while giving a challenging smirk.

Danny pushed himself up as his armor turned back into his battle suit. "Then I shouldn't hold back." A second later Danny turned into his werewolf form. **"But you asked for this."**

With that said Danny lunged forward with a burst of speed before colliding with Skulker. The two tumbled around a bit before Danny had Skulker pinned to the ground by the hunter's neck while the wolf boy had his claw high in the air.

Before Danny could bring his claw down Skulker kicked Danny off, throwing the werewolf a few feet back. The two quickly got off the ground and ran at each other, Skulker swung his blade while Danny did the same with his claw. The blade and claw met and the were locked with each other.

"How dose it feel to meet your match." Skulker said with a cocky grin on his face as he put more presser.

 **"Don't get too cocky,"** Danny said as he pushed back as well. **"You seem to forget that I'm not alone."**

Skulker gave a low chuckle that for some reason filled Danny with worry.

"Did you think I forgot about your wizard friend, I left some surprises for him." Skulker said with a dark look in his face.

As soon as Skulker finished talking Danny froze from what he heard next, Max.

 **"AHHHHHH!"**

 **"GEMINI!"**

* * *

 _A few minutes_ _earlier_

Max walked through the fog clearing, his revolver in his hand, ready to shoot anything that moved. Just my looking at the spells-linger you could tell he was tense.

"Yeah this was a good idea," Max grumbled to himself. "'Hey lets split of and search for clues', fucking hell."

Max wasn't afraid of the dark, but the dark with a skilled hunter with guns ready to shoot. Well anyone would be on guard.

As Max walked he heard the fain sound of a twig snapping, then something running past his vision. Max whipped his gun up but didn't fire since what ever ran past him was already gone.

"Damn it, I'm in a scary movie right now aren't I." Max joked trying to calm his nerves a bit. "I'm like in that movie 'Blair Witch' or 'Wrong Turn', just waiting for some ghost or hillbilly to kill me." He said as he was a blur run past him from the corner of his eye.

 _"Max are you alright?"_ Jazz asked from his ear, nearly making his heart jump out of his chest. _"You've been talking to yourself for a while."_

Max knees bucked from the sudden heart attack, but thanks to his cane he didn't fall. "Jesus Jazz you gave me a heart attack." Max said while taking some breaths. "And I know I'm talking to myself, it helps knowing that a hunter with big guns my just be around a tree, and I think he really is."

 _"But I checked on Danny and heard him talking to Skulker."_

That made Max pause before rising his gun and cane. "Then what the fuck as been circling me?"

As soon as Max finished his sentence something jumped in front of Max, but what he saw made him stop and relax.

"Oh, it's just a mountain lion." Max said while letting out a breath, fighting a overgrown cat was easy compared to a skilled hunter with guns. The lion gave a growl that made Max roll his eyes. "Oh shut up fur ball." Max said as he raised his gun, prepared to fire to scar the lion off.

But before he could get a shot off the mountain lion lunged at him. Max acted fast and quickly jumped out of the way, now is back was up against a tree. He brought up his gun and was ready to fire again, but as soon as he put hid finger on the trigger he took a step to the right... and was met with immense pain.

Max bit his lip to stop him from screaming before his head whipped down and his eyes widen at what he saw.

His foot caught in a bear trap.

But before Max could even move he was hosted into the air by his entrapped leg for a good 30 feet, him screaming the whole way up.

 **"A** **HHHHHH!"** He screamed before he stopped, is body hitting branches and the tree trunk.

 **"GEMINI!"** Danny's voice rang through the forest.

 _"MAX!"_ Now Jazz's voice was ringing in his ear. _"Are you alright, please answer me!"_ She said in a desperate voice.

Max gave a groan before he shook his head lightly. He looked down with slightly blurry eyes, he saw the lion circling the tree, he also saw that his cane was still in his hand, so that's a plus. Unfortunately his revolver was missing at the moment.

"I'm fine Jazz," He said getting a sigh in relief from the red head. "I'm just caught in a trap right now, I'm a good 30 feet in the air right now."

Max looked at the leg that was caught and grimaced a bit. The teeth of the bear trap were digging into his leg, making it bleed all over his pants. Not wanting to say up there any longer Max acted fast, he uncapped one of his bottled and was about to let his magic lose. But as soon as he felt his magic a shock range through his body that caused Max to squeeze his jaw shut to stop him from screaming in pain again, his BlackWater falling to the forest floor. As soon as Max stopped trying to call his magic the pain stopped, leaving Max huffing and puffing.

"What... that hell..." Max muttered to himself before looking at the bear trap.

The bear trap looked normal, but Max had a different feeling. He took of his night-vision goggles, noticing his fedora was missing, before pulling out his flashlight. Finally getting a good look at the trap on his leg Max eyes widen at what he saw.

"Dimeritium."

* * *

 _ **Dimeritium**_ **-** _A bluish metal with the same properties and durability of iron. Dimeritium is used to surpass the magic core of a magic user, cutting a magic users connection to there magic core. Only extremely powerful magic users can use there magic with Dimeritium on. Dimeritium is a uncommon metal mostly found deep in the earth were magic ones touched it._

 _ **Strengths** \- Is as durable as iron and only a handful of Dimeritium can stop even the most skilled of magic users._

 _ **Weaknesses** \- Dimeritium only has an effect on magic users trying to use magic, any other being touched by it will feel nothing. Dimeritium is also a an uncommon metal and his hard to find, so it's not a common weapon used._

* * *

Max gave a groan of frustration at the realization of the situation he was in. Having been a spellslinger for a few years he knew exactly what Dimeritium was, and it was a bitch. Max tried to reach for the bear trap but gave a cry in pain as he felt the teeth of the trap dig into his skin. Suddenly the spellslinger heard a low growl and looked down to see the mountain lion trying to climb up the tree.

"Of fucking course."

* * *

 **"GEMINI!"** Danny called as he heard his friend scream from the distance.

"Eyes on your opponent whelp!" Skulker yelled before slamming his foot into Danny's chest, throwing him back a few feet.

Danny hit the ground but wasted no time getting up and growling at the hunter. **"What the hell did you to my friend!?"** Danny shouted while glaring at Skulker.

Skulker gave a chuckle before pointing the Minnie-gun at Danny. "Lets just say I put a few surprises out in the woods for you and anyone who fallowed."

Danny growled and was to lunge with all his anger until he heard his sister in his ear. _"Danny, calm_ _down!"_ Jazz said just in time to stop him from taking a leap. _"I just talked to Max, he's caught in a trap but is relatively fine. So don't go doing anything crazy."_

With the new information on hand Danny took a deep breath before calming down. The last thing he needed was to get angry. **"Thanks Jazz."** Danny muttered before standing up right and bringing up his hands.

Skulker notice this and did the same, his blades sliding back, now both were in a fighting stance. Danny made the first move and lunged forward with a burst of speed before throwing a high back kick aimed right a Skulker's head. The hunter ducked before slamming his shoulder into Danny, throwing the werewolf off balanced before Skulker landed a hard punch on the werewolf's face.

The punch made Danny take a step back but he didn't back down. He throw a low punch to Skulker's stomach but the hunter easily blocked it, but a second later the werewolf throw a back kick right into Skulker's side making the hunter skid back a few feet.

Skulker placed a hand over his side felling a bruise, but that made Skulker grin a bit. "Looks like the wolf boy has some skill," Skulker said with some praise. "I felt some Karate in there, along with a little boxing." Danny didn't say anything and just gave the hunter a glare. "I'll admit your good... but I'm better." Before he lunged forward.

Danny throw a punch aimed at Skulker's head but the hunter tilted his head, the punch missing. Skulker then countered and throw a hard into Danny's face making the werewolf stumble back before the hunter gabbed his arm and throw Danny over his shoulder. Danny slammed into the ground in front of Skulker knocking the wind out of him, but he quickly rolled out the way before Skulker slammed his foot into the ground were Danny's head was.

Once Danny got some footing he and Skulker lunged at each other. As the two were about to collide Skulker activated his jet-back and slammed into Danny with more power and speed, catching the wolf boy off guard. But Danny acted fast and bit into Skulker's neck while slashing the jet-pack wings. Skulker cried in pain as they crashed into the ground, throwing Danny a few feet away.

Danny and Skulker both got off the ground, the hunter throwing his broken jet-pack off.

Danny looked over Skulker and saw he the hunter had only minor damage. **"How durable are you?"** Danny asked himself.

But Skulker heard the question and grinned. "Your claws and teeth won't cut my skin easily, I can tell you that." Skulker then gave Danny a smug grin. "And your a amateur when it comes to fist fights. It's only a matter of time before I take you down."

Danny growled, as much as he hated to say it, and he really hated to say it, but Skulker was right. His claw barely left paper cuts and he wasn't a skilled fighter like his mom and sister. If this dragged on for to long it could go either way, then there was the problem with Max... and the thought of his friend made Danny remember something his friend told him a few months ago.

* * *

 _-_ _A Few months ago_ _-_

 _Danny was sitting on a bench at a local gym as he watched Max hit a sand bag with some punches while in his black workout cloths. They were fast and made a loud snap sound as they landed. After a few more minutes Max took a break, his body drenched in sweat._

 _"Your pretty good at that." Danny said as Max took a sip of water. "But is boxing a really good thing to learn for fighting?" He asked._

 _Max raised an eyebrow before putting down the water bottle. "Why do you say that?"_

 _Danny shrugged at his friend. "Well boxing is more of a sport then actually used for fighting. Wouldn't learning a martial art be better for a fight?"_

 _Max's looked up in thought before giving Danny a smirk. "Do you know what I love about boxing," He said before throwing a straight punch. "It only takes one punch to turn a fight around. It's doesn't always have to be the fastest or the strongest punch, you just need to know how and were to hit. Boxing works for me because thanks to my levels strength is never an issue," Max then looked at his arm with a serious look. "But if I use levels 4 or 5 then my arms are fucked, so I need to make the hit count." He finished with some pride in his voice._

 _Danny thought about some of the boxing fight Max showed him before he nodded. "Fair enough."_

* * *

Danny nodded his head, dragging this out would be too risky. All he needed was one good blow.

Danny brought up his fist again and charged some of his aura into them. **"Let's see you handle this."** Danny mutter.

Skulker looked at the wolf boy curiously as he saw his hands light up. The two circled each other a bit with there guards up. Skulker's blades then popped out of his gauntlet before lunged at Danny. The werewolf met Skulker half way and as the hunter slashed at him, Danny blocked the attack with his right claw while slashing he left claw down at Skulker. The hunter blocked Danny's claw with his other gauntlet, but this caused the small Gatling gun to be smashed into pieces.

The hunter glared when he saw his gun fall to the ground. Skulker acted fast and pulled Danny into a headlock, catching Danny completely off guard. The hunter started to apply as much presser as he could, chocking the werewolf.

"This ends now wolf boy." Skulker said while he tried to break Danny's neck.

KNight Wolf grit his teeth as he held his neck in place. He would of tried stabbing Skulker but knew it was futile since his skin was so hard. But that made Danny remember a certain dragon who also had tough skin, and the answer he came up with.

Danny tighten his fist as he felt his claw shorten so the wouldn't stab his hand. He pored a large amount of aura into his fist but keep it calm for the attack he was about to do. After a few seconds Danny narrowed his eye ant throw his fist into Skulker's stomach.

 _ **"Phantom Fist!"**_ Danny said he slammed his glowing fist into Skulker's stomach.

Skulker raised as eyebrow as the fist connected with his stomach. It was the softest punch KNight Wolf had thrown in the entire fight.

"What was tha-" Skulker's smug comment was cut short when he felt something explode from the inside of him. "AHHHHH!"

 **Xx(Leave It All Behind: By Cult to Follow- _END_ )xX**

Skulker let go of Danny and fell to the ground on his knees, vomiting spit and blood on the floor. "Wha... what did you... do to me?" Skulker asked in a weak voice as he looked at Danny, who was getting up.

Danny stared down at Skulker while his aura that was on his fist got smaller. **"Your right, your a better fighter then me, if this dragged on then you might of really killed me. But in the end your still human."** Danny held up his glowing fist while glaring down at Skulker. **"All I needed was one good punch to turn this fight around."**

Skulker pushed himself off the floor with his legs shaking. He gave a low chuckle as he looked at Danny. "I guess that should be expected in the end," Skulker said before pushing a button on his gauntlet without Danny knowing it. "But I bet you didn't see this coming!"

The gauntlet then released a huge smoke cloud right at Danny, catching the werewolf completely off guard. Just like last time the cloud of smoke smelled horrible and were messing with his senses. Skulker took this opportunity to drop his gauntlet and run into the woods. Thanks to his night-vision goggles there was no trouble running through the woods.

Skulker ran to the best of his ability. He felt no shame running with his tail between his legs, when the pray is to great a hunter should retreat instead of throw his life away. As Skulker ran he felt something hit his legs, making him fall to the floor painfully.

The hunter slowly pushed himself up and looked behind himself, what he saw made his eyes widen.

"This is for my leg fucker." Before a click was heard and everything went white for Skulker.

* * *

 _A few minutes earlier_

Max reached for the bear trap on his leg for the 5th time before grunting in pain. Every time the spellslinger tried to reach the trap he felt it's teeth dig into his leg, which was now soaked in his blood.

When a loud growl was heard Max looked down to see the mountain lion trying to climb the tree again. But this time it didn't fall to the ground.

"Oh you have got to be shitting me." Max said before he reached for his leg again, this time ignoring the burning pain.

The spellslinger finally reached the bear trap on his leg and grabbed the rope. He then quickly grabbed the rope before pulling out his bowie knife. As soon as Max cut the rope he fell until his back slammed into a branch, knocking the air out of him.

"Oh... that going to hurt in the morning." Max ground before looking down and seeing the lion getting closer. But as Max was looking he heard a cracking sound, making his head whip to the right. There he saw the branch breaking, making his eyes widen.

"No~" The branch dropped a couple of inches. "No~ no~ no~" Then the branch snapped and Max was now freefalling. "SHIIIIIT~" Max yelled before he hit the ground with a loud thud. "...Ow..."

Max used his cane to help push himself off the ground, as soon as he was standing the mountain lion landed at the base of the tree a few feet from him. When Max's eyes landed on the lion he glanced down at his leg to see the bear trap still on it, meaning magic was a no go.

The spellslinger slowly but his cane on his back before putting it in it's sheath. As soon as his cane was in place he took out both of his bowie knives and got them ready. The lion lunged at Max with it's claws stretched out, but the spellslinger quickly jumped out of the way. As Max jumped away with his good leg he slashed the lion's side, making it roar in pain.

The lion quickly turned to where Max's had jumped before lunging at him again. Max didn't have enough time to dodge so the lion pounced on him. The lion dug it claws into Max's chest, but thanks to his chest armor they didn't go deep.

"Level 3!" Max yelled before slamming his fists into the lion's chest, throwing it off and a few feet from him.

Max quickly jumped on the back of the mountain lion and stabbed it in the neck before it could get up. The lion gave a wet roar before going limp, a pool of blood forming on the ground from it's throat. Max gave a sigh before getting off the lion's back, Max gave a small wince as he felt pain in his hands and leg. The spellslinger sat on the ground and grabbed both sided of the bear trap before taking a deep breath.

"Level 2." Max said before he started to pull the bear trap off.

As soon as the Dimeritium bear trap was off Max gave a sigh of relief as he felt a connection to his magic again. Max throw the Dimeritium trap away before pulling a bottle of his healing potion and poring it on the wound. As soon at the green goo made contact Max gave a sigh of relief as he felt his flesh grow back.

Suddenly Max heard a cry of pain, and it wasn't Danny's. The spellslinger got up fast before making his way to the noise swiftly. After a few seconds Max saw Skulker running right in his path, making Max jump behind a tree and hid from the hunter. As soon as Skulker was close enough he jabbed his cane between Skulker's legs, making the hunter hit the ground.

When the hunter pushed himself up he looked bat at Max with a shocked look. Max had a wicked grin on his face as he pushed his night-vision goggles and pointed his flashlight at him.

"This is for my leg fucker." Max said before clicking the flashlight on.

Now high quality night-vision goggles plus a high powered flashlight equals surprise. Skulker gave a yell of shock as his vision was now only filled with green and nothing else. Max took this opportunity to bring the blade out of his cane before stabbing Skulker repeatedly all over the hunter's body. The spellslinger instantly notice the body he was stabbing was harder then a normal humans.

 **"Gemini, move!"** A familiar voice said making Max jump back.

A moment later Danny came flying in and smashed his knee into the side of Skulker's head knocking the hunter out. As soon as Skulker hit the ground Danny changed into his wolf boost form with a sigh in relief.

"Finally." Danny sighed before he and Max looked down at Skulker.

"So what now?" Max asked as he pocked the unconscious hunter. "I don't think the Observants will take a human, and we can't tell the police about the zoo incident since it'll also get Sam in trouble."

Danny rubbed his chin in thought, as he did he saw some blood on Max's hands. "Why is there blood on your hands?" Danny couldn't help ask.

Max just waved him off. "There was a mountain lion, had to kill it."

With that said an idea struck Danny, making a wicked grin cross his face before he put finger to his ear. "Jazz, I'm a need you to make some calls."

* * *

A few minutes later Skulker was tied to a tree with a lion's corps at the foot of the tree. A piece of paper was on his chest that read 'No more poaching, animals have rights'.

"Are you sure this will work?" Max asked while giving a light chuckle while looking at the hunter. "What if police just let him go in the end."

"Skulker has a record of poaching animals, plus all this all these illegal guns he has will defiantly get in in trouble with the police." Danny then brought up Skulker's amulet. "And without this he won't be getting away any time soon."

Suddenly the coms in there ears beeped. _"Alright I just sent the police a tip saying there was a man with a lot of guns they should be there in a about an hour."_

"Thanks Jazz." Danny said before looking to Max. "Alright, lets get out of here."

"Right," Max said before slinging something over his shoulder, the Dimeritium traps, at least 4 of them.

When Danny saw this he raised an eyebrow. "Why are you bringing that?"

Max just snorted. "Are you kidding me, Dimeritium is as valuable as gold or diamonds. I'm not leaving them here to collect dust." Max said before walking away. "Common, let's leave before the cops get here."

With that said the werewolf and spellslinger left the hunter to his own fate.

* * *

 **Danny's P.O.V**

I yawned as I walked downstairs for breakfast after getting ready for school.

After me and Max left Skulker in the woods we went straight home. Mom and dad were able to find Skulker's hideout in a hold apartment and able to get the footage he had of Sam. In the morning Skulker was on the news after being 'caught' by the police and taken into custody, meaning there was one less problem for me. Now there was only one thing left to do and that was to turn in the gorilla report.

As I walked into the kitchen and pored myself a bowl of cereal Jazz came running in with a exited look on her face.

"Oh my god Danny look at this!" Jazz practically yelled before shoving something into my chest.

Looking at it I saw it was the latest issue of Genius Magazine, and shockingly enough there was a photo of me and my family with 'Samson' in it.

"Wow, I thought this would come out next week or something, but not this soon." I said as I looked it over.

"They sent us an advanced copy, and a letter saying how impressed they were with our family." Jazz said in a happy voice. "Oh I can't wait to show mom and dad."

I quickly waved Jazz off. "Let them sleep Jazz, they had a long night from working in the lab so let them sleep." I said getting a nod from my sister.

We both had a quick breakfast before we took my car too school. Once there I saw Sam and Tucker talking near the parking lot.

Once Tucker saw me he waved me over. "Hey Danny, over here!"

I gave my sister a quick goodbye before going to my friends. "Hey guys, what you are talking about?" I asked as we walked to the school together.

"I was just telling Sam about the footage from the zoo." Tucker said as we walked up to my locker. "Turns out there was none, the cameras must of been off recording." He said as I put my back in my locker and got my books.

Sam gave a huge sigh of relief was we walked. "Thank god, I was nerves all weekend thinking the cops would show up at my door or something." Sam said before looking at me. "Speaking of the zoo, did you finish your report?"

I gave my Goth friend a huge grin before handing her the magazine Jazz gave me. "Take a look a this." I said as I handed it to them.

One minute later both Sam's and Tucker's jaws were on the floor and there eyes were the size of diner plates. "Are you serious!?" They asked at the same time making me laugh.

I took the magazine back from them with a cheeky smile. "Time for an instant A+." I said before seeing Max walk to us. "Sup Max."

"Hey Danny." Max said before looking at the shocked look on Sam and Tucker's faces. When he saw the magazine he nodded his head. "How they take the news?" As we walked to our class.

I gave him a shrug while seeing Sam and Tucker's brains finally reboot. "Eh, relatively well," I said as I put the paper and magazine on Lancer's desk and we sat in our seats. "Hopefully Lancer will take it better."

A few minuets later Lancer enter the room. When he saw my paper with the magazine he raised as eyebrow but didn't read it yet and started class. After about an hour of class only five minutes remained, Lancer grabbed my paper and started to read it out loud.

"Young genius Daniel Fenton did what no researcher ever dare to do. Got close enough to this rare purple back gorilla to realize that Samson was in fact... a Delilah?" Lancer said with some shock before looking at me. "Nobody at that zoo never bother to see if it was a boy or a girl." He said making the class snicker a bit.

I just gave him a shrug. "Maybe they just wanted to give her some privacy."

Lancer just raised an eyebrow before looking over my paper. After a few minutes he grabbed a red pen and wrought something on it before walking to me.

"Well Fenton I have to admit I'm impressed, you wanted to get your grade up so bad you risked getting mauled by a gorilla." Lancer said with a smile before putting my paper in front of me. But when I saw it my jaw dropped. "C." Lancer said an I swear I could hear some smugness in it as the bell rung.

"What, a C!" I shouted as I grabbed the paper. "I almost get killed by a gorilla and did all this research on it, and all I get is a C for it!" I said while looking up with a slight glare. "Not only that I helped saved a race of gorilla from going extinct."

Lancer looked at me with a calm, but smug, smile like he was a fucking wise man right now. "Life's a big mystery, isn't is Fenton." Before I can even say anything Lancer started to walk away. "Next time you want to get your grade, try the library." Lancer said before walking out of the class.

My friend gather around me with both sympathetic and shocked looks.

"Well at leased it's better then a D right." Sam said trying to cheer me up.

"But this is some bullshit man." Tucker said while patting my shoulder.

I just sighed in defeat before getting out of my chair and walking out of class with everyone.

"God I wish I could give Lancer some payback!" I said with a scowl, but then I raised an eyebrow when I heard Max chuckle. "And why are you laughing chuckles."

Max gave a small smile before walking a head a few feet and stopped us. "I left Lancer a little gift that I think you might enjoy." Max said before bringing out his watch. "In 5... 4... 3... 2..." Max then pointed to the bathroom and after a second an explosion was heard.

"AHHHHH!" Lancer scream was heard from the bathroom before a wet Lancer exited the from the door, smelling like piss.

The entire hall was silent before laughter erupted in the halls and Lancer stomped down to the exit, trying to ignore everyone.

Me, Sam, Max, and Tucker laughed our asses off as we saw Lancer leave the building.

I then turned to Max with the biggest grin I could muster. "How in the hell did you pull that off?"

Max just shrugged as we walked together. "I wanted to whip that smug grin of Lancer's face, and I had a feeling he would do something smug today to. So I found out Lancer always uses the bathroom after first period and hired someone to put chary bombs in all the toilets." Max said before we entered math together. "And let me tell you, that was money well spent."

"That's for sure, and thanks man." Danny said before Math class started

* * *

 **No Ones P.O.V**

Skulker leaned against his cell wall. After KNight Wolf and Gemini took him down the police found Skulker tied up to a tree unconscious with a dead mountain lion lying in front of him. They took him in and it didn't take long to find his criminal record for poaching.

So here he was, the world's greatest hunter in a cell waiting to be sent to the slammer. But Skulker was grateful for one thing, that he was alive. If he lost to anyone else they would of killed him without a second thought.

So in the end the hunter was trap for now, but at least he was still alive. It would only be a matter of time before Skulker escapes from jail, this wouldn't be his first one either.

Suddenly Skulker's cell door was open by a police officer.

"Hey Mr. Hunter, someone just posted your bail." The cop said in a annoying voice. "Your free to go."

Skulker raised an eyebrow before pushing himself off the wall. "Who posted my bail?" Skulker ask in complete confusion, as far as Skulker knew he had no allies that knew he was in jail, much less willing to post his bail.

"Don't know and I don't care, now move it." The cop said making Skulker exit the cell.

The police gave Skulker everything but his weapons before he walked out of the station. As he walked out Skulker saw a man standing in front of a car that was in front of the station.

Skulker waked up to the man before looking him up and down.

"It's good to meet you Mr. Spade," The man said as he looked Skulker up and down. "I hope your doing well." The man said with a smile.

Skulker just glared at the man in front of him. "Who are you?"

The smile never left the man's face. "Straight to the point I see, so I'll get to it." The man said before his face went serious. "I want to higher you." The man said simply.

Now that caught Skulker's interest. "Higher me for what exactly?"

The man was quiet for a moment before speaking. "I'm in need of someone of your skills for a lone period of time. I will provide you will all the weapons and magical artifacts you may need to carry out your task along with pay."

The hunter was interested with the man in the suit. "How long we talking about?"

The man thought for a moment before answering. "At maximum of maybe 8 years, at minimum 2 years." The man gave a small smirk. "And don't worry, your skills will be put to the test with all sorts of pray."

Skulker looked at the man for a long minute before a smile crossed the hunter's face then a booming laugh.

"Things just got interesting." Skulker said with a wicked grin before he got in the car with the man and they drove off.

* * *

 **21N: I realize I never gave a Bio on magic users in the story so here it is.**

* * *

 _ **Magic Users** **-** People or supernatural beings who have the ability to control and create magic. This ability stems from a magic core that dwells in a Magic User, allowing the being to do magic. The most common Magic Users are humans who unlocked or are born with a magic core, but there are several supernatural races that have a natural affinity for magic such as Vampires or Pixies. Supernatural beings that have a magic aura could produce magic to a degree, but is extremely difficult because without a magic core the spell cannot be controlled easily. Every Magic User is born with and affinity to an element such as Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Light, or Darkness as the basic element in a core, though it is possible to use a different element. There can also be more specific ones such as Ice or Plants. Wood that has been imbued with magic is good to help Magic Users concentrate with there magic, though windless magic is not impossible. A Magic User becomes stronger when there minds are expanded be it from knowledge or exploring the world. _

_**Strengths** **-** Magic Users are always knowledgeable. Have high pools of magic and attacks that are connected to an element. Any environment that a user's core is an instant advantage since they can use the field to there advantage. _

_**Weakness** **-** Magic Users typically have weak bodies and physical stamina. Also put a user in a field opposed to there element will cause the user a large deal of stress. One think that effect all magic users is Dimeritium, a metal that specifically dustups the user from there magic core._

* * *

 **21: Thanks for reading!**


	13. The GIW P-1

**_KNight Wolf_**

 **The G.I.W P-1**

* * *

 **Danny's P.O.V**

"Jab, Jab!"

I jabbed my fist into the pads that Max was holding up making a loud snap sound.

"Alright now give me a straight right than an uppercut!" He ordered.

I did just that a larger snap was heard from the pad, I then pulled my fist low before swinging it up and making Max's hand go flying up. Max gave a grin as he shook his hand.

"Alright, your taking Boxing well." Max said as he looked at his hand, which was shaking a bit. "I'm a need to get some thicker pads with the punches your throwing."

I gave my friend a shrug. "You know you could use that amulet we took from Skulker right, I'm pretty sure nobody will need it." I offered.

Max just waved me off. "No thanks, I don't want to rely on a rock when I fight, no matter what it offers me. Besides those types of amulets usually drain magic users faster then normal if there not resilient enough."

I just grinned as I whipped the sweat from my face. Ever since the fight with Skulker I realized something, I rely too much on my werewolf abilities. If it wasn't for my 'Phantom Fist' I could be dead right now. So I had mom re-train me in Karate and I asked Max to train me in Boxing as well, which he had something interesting to say.

* * *

 _"Boxing and Karate are two different fighting styles. With Karate it's like your punch through something, that's why Karate needs a more solid stance and you see a bunch of Karate masters punch through wood and stone. Boxing on the other hand is more like a whip effect for punches, that why you need to be louse stance for Boxing. Normally if you apply the concept of Karate and the fighting style of Boxing then you have something fast and dangerous, but also harmful to the fighter as well. BUT, with you it'll work because your body's more durable and stronger." Max explained with a grin._

 _I just looked at Max for a minute before talking. "A simple yes or no would of been fine."_

 _Max gained a light blush before rolling his eyes. "Yes I'll teach you some boxing."_

* * *

That was a few days ago and the training has been going smoothly. We were currently in lab's training section, a small section in the basement used for physical training. The room resembled a personal gym with some exercise machines off to the side and a large blue mat in the center of the room.

Today Max was running some basic boxing with me, just some simple stuff to get me in the flow of fighting.

We were each in our own workout cloths. I was warring a white muscle shirt with some blue sweatpants, I also had some white hand wrappings around my hands as well. Max was warring a black tang top alone with some black leggings, he also had his fedora still on since he refused to take it off.

Max grabbed a water bottle and took a sip from it before raising an eyebrow and putting it down. "I thought this had more water in it." Max muttered as he looked at the water.

I glanced at the time and see it was about 7:30 pm, meaning we have been working out for a good 3 hours since we came from school.

"Let's get some water then take a break." I said as I wiped the sweat from my body with a small towel.

Max gave me a nod before we walked out of the workout room and into the lab. There we saw my mom and dad working on some kind of invention again.

"What you working on Mr. Fenton?" Max asked.

Dad continued to work on the invention. "Something new..." Dad said absently, focusing only on the invention.

I just shook my head while giving a light chuckle. "Let them work, mom and dad get like this until they finish there invention or get to a good stopping point." I said getting a shrug out of Max and we went upstairs.

Once we reached the top we both were surprised at what we saw in the kitchen. Dash Baxter was siting at the kitchen table while looking at my sister with 'dreamy' eyes. Jazz was looking over the books at the table, ignoring Dash.

"Alright, got it?" She asked while looking up, only to get a dumb grin out of the jock as he leaned closer to my sister. "Dash you have to focuses!" She said in an annoyed voice. "I'm doing a thesis on tutoring the untutorabul, and your disproving my thesis that nobody is untutorabul!" She said while giving Dash a light glare.

And every word my sister said went in one ear and out the other as the blond jock just had a stupid grin on his face. "Do you know your beautiful when you use the word unt-" Dash then gained a confused look on his face as he scratched his head. "un-unt-unt, ummm." Dash then shrugged. "Whatever that word is."

Me and Max stuffed a snort at how Dash acted, it was both funny and slightly pitiful. But out laughs caught the attention of both the teens at the table, one smiling and the other glaring at us. Guess which was which.

Seeing that our cover was blown we walked into the kitchen. "Hey Jazz," I said as I waked to the fridge. "So what's Dash doing here?" I said before pulling out two water bottles and throw one to Max.

Dash glared at me before standing up in his chair. "That's none of your business Fenturd."

I glared at Dash and was about to say something, but when I saw Jazz wave her hand I stopped. With a reluctant sigh I turned to Max. "Let's head upstairs and play some games." I said before walking out, but not before giving my sister a quick hug. "Yell if you need anything." I whispered before going upstairs with Max.

When we made it to my room Max sat on my bed while I sat on my bean bag chair that was next to my bed. "So what do you want to play?"

I leaned over to my night stand drawer and pulled out games. "I'm feeling only two things right now, Doomed or Call of Duty."

Max shrugged. "Eh, let's go Doomed, I want to level up my character anyway."

With that said we sighed in and started to play with our characters. My character had blue tinted hair that looked like mine along with a blue visor, my character also had black high-tech armor with the lights all being blue as well. I also had a D on my chest as a final touch. Max's character had a long black armor that looked like his trench coat with the lights glowing silver, his character also had a fedora and cane in hand but the cane looked more like a sword.

With our characters on the field we started to play the game, running throw the virtual reality like world, which looked like a cyber wasteland.

"So how go's your café?" I asked as I blasted some robot spiders.

Max smirked as he stabbed a zombie cyborg. "I just finished everything up yesterday and hired a few part-timers. The café opens tomorrow."

A big grin cross's my face as I punched Max's arm. "Finally, I was wondering when we could hangout somewhere that's not 10 miles away or had a name that made me cringe." I said before raising an eyebrow a bit. "What are you going to call the place?"

Max just shrugged. "Dawn Café, it's simple and rolls off the tongue."

I though about the name a bit before nodding and continuing playing the game.

* * *

 **Jazz's P.O.V**

I sighed as I saw my brother and boyfriend walk out of the kitchen together after Dash made a stupid comment. But as my boyfriend walked out of the room I couldn't help but blush as I stared at his body, despite being a Magic User Max was well in shape, very well.

They was his toned body glistened with sweat in that tight tang-top was just-

"Now that those Twinkies are out of the way," Dash suddenly said shaking me out of my thoughts as he pulled something from his jacket. "Your coming to my party Saturday right?" Dash said as he handed me the invitation that said 'Da Dash Bash'. "It'll be a chance for you to see me in my rightful setting, as king of Casper high." Dash said, his voice oozing with his ego.

"And a great place to work on my thesis on the effects of being an ass to my brother and then asking me out." I said sarcastically, but from the look on Dash's face he didn't hear a word I said.

I then looked at the invitation a bit and started to think. Parties weren't really my thing, but it might be fun if Max came with me. But then I started to think how hard Danny been working lately both mentally and physically, not really having enough time to act like a teen. Suddenly an idea popped into my head and I gave Dash a calm smile.

"I'll go," I said getting a huge grin out of Dash. "On one condition." I said, making him blink.

* * *

 **No Ones P.O.V**

Somewhere else in a unknown area a man in a white suit passing back and forth. The man had a hard look on his aged face, but he was the farthest thing from panic.

Suddenly the door opened and a women in, who also had a white suit. "Sir, I have the report." She said in a strict manner.

The man stopped and turned his attention to the women. "How bad is it?"

The woman was quiet for a moment before she brought up a tablet. "The prisoner is dead, several of our agents were injured but no fatalities... but one of our scientist didn't make it." She then handed the tablet to the man. "Sir... you need to see this." The women said with slight fear.

The man instantly grabbed the tablet and saw a security recording was on it. The man pressed play and what he saw was disturbing to say the least. "Where is _it_ heading?" The man asked in a harsh voice.

Grabbing the tablet swiftly the women in white started to type. "Based on the common paranormal electrical phenomenon's, the target will reach small city in a few days," She said before showing the man the tablet. "Amity Park."

* * *

 **Danny's P.O.V**

I smiled as I saw nearly 1/3 of the school at Max's new café. A soon as school started there were a bunch of fliers all over the school of a hot, new, and close place to hang out. And as soon as school ended that's where everyone headed. This included me, Sam, and Tucker.

The café had a modern look, with light brown wooden floors were polished, cream painted walls, about 2 dozen tables and booths, and a well polished counter with a bunch of snacks and pastries. The stairs lead to the upper section of the café which had some public computers, a large bookshelf with about 1000 books, and was a quiet study area.

"Max really did a great job on this place." I said before turning to my friends. We were all siting in a both off to the side taking to each other.

Sam smiled as she looked around. "It's a nice place, but I would of painted it black or purple." She said making both me and Tucker's eyes roll. "Anyway about Saturday night plans, I say we hit the amusement park. I hear the new roller-coaster has a free fall that'll take three years off your life expectancy." She said with some excitement.

Tucker waved Sam off. "No way, it cost 40 bucks just to get in there, not to mention food and drinks."

"Hey, if your tapped out I can lend you the cash." Sam offered with a flat look.

Tucker just scoffed at her. "'Lend' means repay, and repay is out of my reach, right Danny."

I just shrugged. "Money won't be a problem for me, if you want I can just pay for you and you handle the food." I offered.

That caught Tucker's attention. "Speaking of money, I've notice you have been have a lot of it lately, almost as much as Sam." Tucker said, grabbing Sam's attention.

I just waved them off. "I help my parents with there work a lot lately, so they increased my allowance." I lied, can't tell them I'm fighting the supernatural for money.

Suddenly a waitress to us and handed us each a coffee. "Here you go. Two mocha latte and one black coffee." She said as she handed Sam the dark coffee and me and Tucker the mochas, much to our confusion.

"Um, we didn't order anything yet." Tucker said.

The waitress gave the geek a wink that made him blush a bit. "Don't worry, it's on the house." She said before walking away.

Sam raised an eyebrow as she took a sip of her coffee. "I think she might get fired if she gives out drinks like that."

"Not if it's the bosses orders." A voice said making us turn to see Max. He then walk to the side and sat next to me. "So, what do you think?" Max said as he waved his hand over the café.

"This place is awesome." Tucker said as he looked at some of the waitresses. "And the view isn't bad either."

That made us all roll our eyes.

Suddenly a very smug voice rang through the café. "Your invited, your invited, your invited, your _not_ invited."

We all turned our heads to the side to see Dash giving invitations to his party, and pushing anyone else away.

"Man, why don't we get invited to the really cool parties," Tucker grumbled. "We got style, charm, good looks, at least I do anyway." He said making all of us roll our eyes.

"Dream on, on the social circuit we're as invisible as a ghost. Not that it'll matter five years from now, but at least we have each other right." Sam finished with a smile.

We all smiled back at her and I opened my mouth about to speak but was cut off when something hit my face. "Here," I glared at the corner of my eye and saw Dash glaring at me. "Your sister made me invite you." The jock then shoved a invitation into Max's chest as well. "And you," He said while sending a glare at the smiling Tucker and Sam. "Just you two. So show, shut it, go home, and nobody get's hurt." Dash said while poking my chest much to my annoyance before walking away.

"Hey Danny, Max." Some random girl I never talked to said.

"What's up Fenton, Dark, party!" Kwan said in excitement before walking away.

"Wow, I can't believe Dash invited you without throwing a fit." I turned to see Paulina, Valerie, and Star standing behind me with some coffee in there hands.

"See you at the party Danny." Star said before walking away with her fiends to another booth.

Max blinked a bit before he held the invitation up. "Is there a powerful charm on these things or something?" Max said in a serious voice and I couldn't tell if was joking or serious.

"Well looks like we have something to do on Saturday." I said getting a confused look from Sam and Tucker.

"Wait, Dash said only you and Max could go, not us." Sam said while pointing to herself and Tucker.

I gave my friend a wicked smirk as I waved the invitation. "Well Dash is going to have to deal with it, and if he doesn't like it we'll watch a movie at my house."

Suddenly I saw a familiar red head of a sister walked behind Max and hugged the spellslinger from behind. Max looked back with a smile. "Hey Jazz, so what do you think of the café?" Max said.

Jazz smiled and kiss Max's cheek before she sat next to him. "Fine, and I love this place, much better then the Nasty Burger."

I gave my sister a small smirk as I took out the invitation Dash gave me. "So I hear you had Dash give us an invitation to his, why?"

Jazz just shrugged. "You and Max have been working so hard lately that I thought you and Max deserved to cut lose," She then grabbed Max's invitation and held it up. "So party."

Sam raised an eyebrow at my sister with a confused look on her face. "Doesn't Dash know Max is your boyfriend?"

My sister gave Sam a small shrug. "It's not like I'm telling everyone I know that I have a boyfriend, but I'm not hiding it either. So if Dash is too thick headed to see that then that's on him." She said with a scoff.

I laughed a bit at that. "Well thanks for the invitation sis, who knows this party might be fun." I said with a small smile.

My sister smiles to me, suddenly her eyes lit up and she waved someone over. "Kitty, over here!"

We all turned to see Kitty off to the side, looking at her phone. When she heard my sister's voice she gained a big smile on her face before walking over.

"Hey Jazz, Max, Danny." She said before walked around and gave Jazz a hug. The biker girl then turned to me and Max with a big smile, showing her sharp teeth a bit. "How have you two been?"

Max gave a shrug. "Oh you know, we still have that night job." He said getting a small giggle out of Kitty. "So what do you think of the café?"

Kitty took a breath before looking around. "I love it, it has a calm air around the place that feels welcoming." She said before grinning at the spellslinger. "You did a great job with the place."

"He sure did." Jazz said as she snuggled into Max's side before looking to the vampire. "Hey will you be coming to Dash's party as well?"

Kitty had a thoughtful look on her face before shrugging. "Don't know, but it has been a while since Johnny and I have partied so maybe." She then looked at the time before back to us. "Anyway I need to go and drop off Johnny's lunch, see you later Jazz." She said before giving one final hug before walking away.

Sam then turned to me with a frown on her face. "Are you sure going to this party is a good idea Danny. The last thing I want if for you and Dash to get into a fist fight."

I just snorted. "If we did I would win." I said with a little smugness making my friends roll there eyes. "And we'll be fine, and if things go south then we leave and watch some movies at my house like I said ok, trust me Sam." As soon as I finished taking my phone rang and I took it out. "Hello?"

 _"Danny, you need to come home right now."_ Mom's voice filled my ear.

I instantly sat up straight with a worry expression on. "Are you alright?" I asked swiftly catching everyone's attention.

 _"We're fine honey, it's just... there some people here to see you. So please come as soon as you can."_

I instantly stood up. "Alright I'm on my way." I said before looking to my friends. "Mom just called, apparently she and dad need help with an invention that's been giving them trouble back home." I lied through my teeth but Max and Jazz instantly picked up on it.

"I'll come with you, see if I can help." Max said before looking to a waitress that looked 19 with brown hair that was behind the counter chilling. "Stacy, your in charge!" Max said getting a thumbs up from the older girl before we walked out the door.

Just before we left I looked back to Sam and Tucker. "See you guys at school tomorrow guy!" I said before walking out.

We walked to my car before getting in and driving home as fast as we could.

"So what did mom and dad actually say?" Jazz asked from the backseat.

"It... was vague," I said while glancing back at my sister. "Mom said some people were there looking for me and that's it."

About 10 minutes later I pulled up in the garage and we all climbed out before entering the kitchen.

"Mom, dad, are you home." Jazz called from the kitchen as I closed the back door.

"In here!" Dad called from the living room.

We all entered and were surprised with what we saw.

There in the living room was mom and dad siting on the couch with two people I have never seen before. They were both grown men that were well in shape, one with dark skin and the other with white, both were warring white suits with black sunglasses along with some kind of ear piece.

The dark skinned one turned to me with a raised brow. "The reports said you were young, but I didn't think this young." The man mutter.

The other man put a hand on the dark skin mans shoulder. "It's not a big deal, at least not in this world." The man said before he walked up to me. We were now only a foot away from each other. "Guardian Danny Fenton, A.K.A the KNight Wolf," The man said in a strict voice that made me tense a bit. "We need your help."

* * *

"The G.I.W?" I said in confusion.

Currently my family and Max were all sitting on one couch while the two 'agents' sat on the other in front of us. The dark skin one being agent K and the other being agent O.

"Yes," O said with a nod. "The G.I.W, or Guys In White, is an American division that handles any paranormal beings that are registered as citizens. We help relocate supernatural beings that want to live peaceful lives or help then adjust to living with humans."

"We also try to keep the peace if we can," K picked up. "If supernatural citizens are having trouble or if they have gone rogue then we handle it the best we can. Not only that we try to keep the real supernatural hidden form the public as we can."

Now I really was confused, and I wasn't the only one. "Isn't that the Observers job?" Jazz asked what most of us were thinking.

K just shrugged. "Yes, but it's also ours." K said before explaining. "You see the G.I.W have been around for about 50 years. It's basically Americas attempted to try not only to learn about the supernatural but to be independent of the Observers as well since the Observants are global." K explained.

"It was a ruff couple of years." O took off. "Hell we're still far from perfect. That's why we don't have any problems working with the Observers and we avoid stepping on anyone's tows."

I let a grin cross my face. "Finally, a government system that doesn't have a dick messaging contest." I said getting a smirk out of the two agents.

"You have no idea how I much a agree with you right now." O said before a serious look crossed his face. "But we're not here to talk about the G.I.W's history, like we said early we need your help."

I nodded to his words and straighten up a bit. "Right, so what exactly do you need?"

Agent K pulled out a tablet from his suit and places it on the table in front of us. "A few weeks ago a necromancer was caught in Idaho," An image of a man with pale skin who also had long brown hair and beard. "He had a plan to raise a army of the dead, or try at least."

"But you stopped him." Max said as a fact.

O nodded. "Yes, a small unit of us along with a few Guardians were able to beat the undead and the necromancer." O explained before his expression went grim. "But as we were waiting for his extraction from a local base he managed to free himself."

"After an autopsy it showed that the wand he gained while in prison came from his own body." K said as he tapped his arm. "Right in his forearm under the skin."

"Many agents were hurt in his attempted escape but no fatalities... except one." The image on the tablet changed. "One of our head scientist, Nicholas Technus."

The person on the tablet was an old man in his late 50's, he had crazy long white hair, a pair if black sunglasses, and a white lab coat.

"But the person who killed Technus is dead, you said you did an autopsy on him." Max said with a slight confused look. "So if the person who did this is dead then what's the problem?"

Both agents looked at each other with a grim look on his face before O grabbed the tablet. "This is the problem." He said before playing a video for us.

The video showed the necromancer from the photo blast agents away with nothing but raw power. Max said it was a simple technique that any magic user can learn, but was useless against anything with a magic aura or too strong. The necromancer blasted the agents away as he ran down the white hallways of the base. Suddenly one of the bullets the G.I.W were firing hit the necromancer in the leg, making the magic user cry in pain as he limped away, blasting the agent who shot him away.

The necromancer then limped into a room filed with advanced equipment and about five people in lab coats, one of them was Nicholas Technus. A few minutes went by and the scientist ran as Technus was taken hostage, a knife at mans through. But the scientist showed no fear whatsoever. The necromancer used Technus as a human shield as he held the knife to his neck and wand in front, yet still the scientist showed no fear.

Suddenly a bunch of agents into the room and pointed there guns at the necromancer. Some words were exchanged but we couldn't hear them. Then to all of our shock Technus slammed his elbow into the necromancers face, which resulted in his neck being cut on the side. The necromancer stumbled back and blasted Technus with a black stream of magic, killing Technus, as the G.I.W opened fired.

"Oh no," Max said in shock making us glance at him, there we saw a look of disbelief on his face. "That fucker didn't."

"What?" Jazz asked as she looked at her boyfriend and the tablet. "What happened, what did he do?"

Max just pointed at the tablet and we saw something we didn't expect. As the necromancer hit the ground dead a dark aura covered Technus body before it let out a powerful shockwave, blasting all of the agents back and created a smock cloud. It took a few second for the smock to clear, but when it did I stared in shock at what I saw.

There floating above Technus body was a figure that looked like it was made of dark smoke. It's body looked exactly like Technus, except that it had no legs and was completely black. Suddenly the being then let out some kind of roar, then sparks started to form around it's body before it disappeared into an outlet. Then the video stopped.

"...What the hell was that?" Jazz said as we all stared at the tablet.

"That," Max said grabbing our attentions. "Was Technus."

That simple sentence was able to but so much shock into all of us. "How that hell did that happen?" I asked.

Max rubbed his chin as he stared at the tablet. "There's a spell, forbidden even among necromancers. The spell is like a last resort suicide bomb, but worse, the necromancer fuses his own soul into another one, but in doing so both individual souls are lost and become one fucked up being." Max explained with a shake of his head. "The reason this spell is not used is because it takes away the two souls individuality and makes them one. The spell can last for hundreds if not thousands of years, and the longer it last the more both souls become one, losing there own being."

Agent O nodded as he typed something on his tablet. "This is what Technus turned into." O said bitterly as he showed us the next.

I took the tablet and started to read out loud. "Wraiths."

* * *

 ** _Wraiths_** _\- A spirit that has been twisted by an outside magic or negative emotions with an ectoplasm body that gives off the feeling of dread or despair. A free Wraith fallow there own obsession, depending on the person in life. But a bound Wraith must fallow the guide lines that have been placed on it. Wraiths have the potential to live for hundreds if not thousands of years, but they are far from immortal. Any spirit type entity has a core of power that acts as a heart, keeping the spirit alive for long periods of time. A spirit's core can have a connection to an element depending on the soul, such as fire or ice, though it is possible for a spirit to have no connection to an element. If the spirit's core is destroyed then the spirit is forced to crossover._

 _ **Strengths**_ _\- Is immune to any physical attacks, can faze through walls, never age or sleep. Depending on the core a spirit can produce and manipulate the element they have to an extent._

 ** _Weaknesses_** - _ Wraiths are not invincible, if the body is destroyed the core is exposed. And if the core is destroyed then the spirit will be forced to pass on. There are a few things that can harm spirits, magic, iron, salt, other sprites, and words and objects of faith. _

* * *

We were all silent as I finished reading the text.

I finally looked up at the two agents with a serious look in my eye. "So what's our next move?"

O nodded to me with a firm look. "The wraith will be coming to Amity Park in a few short days. There been large paranormal phenomenon's happening and they all lead to this city." O explained as he looked at the tablet. "We think it's because Technus used to live here in Amity when he was younger, that's why he's coming back."

I rubbed my chin in thought before looking to the for a moment before I looked to the agents. "Do you have some any weapons to fight Technus?"

The agents looked at each other with a slight grim expression before K spoke. "We have guns with iron bullets, but iron bullets make horrible ammunition because of the accuracy."

That made dad jump up with a smile on his face. "Wait here then, I'll be back!" Dad said in excitement before running to the basement before anyone could say anything. A few minutes later Dad came back with some blasters in his hands. "Here, look at these." He said while handing the agent the blaster.

The agents looked at the basters in thought before looking to my dad. "What exactly are these?" O asked.

Mom smiled before speaking. "That is one of our many inventions we've created." Mom said before grabbing the blaster from K. "We often help our son fight the supernatural, and a few years ago we created these blasters to do so. You see the blasters mimic the energy wavelength of a supernatural being's magic aura, it's not magic itself but still packs a punch." Mom said with pride as she cocking the blaster.

"Man that's hot." Dad muttered making me shudder.

The agents looked at the weapons in slight awe as they examined the weapons in there hands. "Technus was working on similar weapons before he became a wraith, but couldn't crack the formula." O said as he aimed the weapon at a wall.

"If you want we have a shooting range in the basement you can use," Dad offered. "You know, to get the feel of the weapons."

"Is that really a wise decision?" Jazz asked while giving the agents a cool look. "No offense to you two, but we don't even know if your legit or not, for all we know you could be nothing more then fakes."

Max rubbed his chin as he looked at us. "I don't think there fake. The G.I.W are a real government branch and almost anyone who has been in the supernatural have heard of them." He said with a shrug. "There known to not be perfect, but have helped a lot of supernatural beings and stopped a bunch of mad men."

K suddenly spoke up. "We understand your skepticism, all we ask is that you lend us these weapons until the mission his over. After that we'll return the weapon with no argument whatsoever."

Jazz was quiet for a moment before nodding. "That's acceptable." She said before turning to me. "So what's our next move?"

I thought for a moment before looking to my parents. "You guys get the agents some weapons they can use to fight the wraith." I said getting a nod from them before I turned to Max. "Do you think you can come up with some way to save Technus from what the necromancer did?" I asked.

Max looked down in thought before sighing. "I have no idea." Max said honestly. "I have a water core, potions, healing, and water manipulation are my areas of expertise, necromancy magic falls under someone with a dark core." He said before sighing. "But I might be able to whip something up if I look through my old books, no guaranty though."

"A shots better then nothing." I said before looking to the agents. "So what are you guys going to do?"

"We'll monitor the area and look for abnormality's in electricity and appliances." O said before standing up and handing mom back the blaster. He then pulled out a white cellphone and gave it to me. "We will contact you if we have found Technus, and vise versa from you." He said as I took the phone.

As the agents were about to leave a though ran through my head. "Wait a minute." I called out stopping them from leaving. "How did you know I was the guardian of this area, how did you find me?" I asked.

"The director contacted the Observers and someone named Writer had given us your location." K said getting a nod from me. "We'll call if we come a cross anything." The agent said before leaving out the door.

With the agents gone mom and dad went down stairs to get some weapons ready for the agents when Technus came. I then turned to my spellslinger friend to see him stand.

"Alright I better leave and start working on finding a way to separate two souls." Max said with a sight before giving me a light glare with a smirk. "Why do you always find ways to put me in hard situations? Well, see you two later." Max said before kissing Jazz goodbye then leaving out the front door.

As soon as Max left Jazz turned to me. "So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to grab my BlackBook and see if I can find anything else on wraiths." I said before getting up. "I'm also going to call Writer and see if the G.I.W's story is true or not. If you want you can use the Op center to see if you find any major electric disturbances." I said getting a nod for my sister and we went our separate ways. Both of us preparing for the inevitable.

* * *

I sighed as I rubbed eyes as I got out of my car with Jazz and walked to school. After Max and the agents left I contacted Writer and he confirmed that the G.I.W were on my side, and agents K and O were legit. After that I cracked open my BlackBook and started to read everything I could on wraiths, which wasn't much unfortunately. Greater details into wraiths became more abstracted and nothing I could really use to fight with.

But there was some information that some wraiths had abilities or powers connected to there obsession, whatever that may be.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I saw Max pull up in his car before getting out. The spellslinger looked tired and was holding one coffee in his hand and 4 others in the other hand, his cane under his arm.

"Morning." Max said with a yawn as he sipped his coffee. "Here, got you guys these." He said as he handed Jazz the coffee tray.

I took the coffee that had a D on it while Jazz took the J. "Long night?" I asked as I took a sip of my coffee and we walked to school.

"I went through at least 3 books on necromancy that might be able to help last night, and all of them were in Latin." Max grumbled as he took a long sip of his coffee before sighing in relief.

"Latin?" Jazz asked as she drank her coffee.

"Words hold power, especially old ones. I'm fluent in Latin, Spanish, and French, I don't know every word but I get the jest of it." Max said.

As we walked I saw my two other friends walking together not to far ahead of us. "Sam, Tucker, over here!" I called to them, making them stop.

"Hey guys." Tucker said as we walked up to him and Sam.

As soon as we were close Jazz handed both of them there coffees. "Here, Max brought you guys some coffee."

"Thanks," Sam said as she took a whiff of the coffee. "Hmmm, this smells great." She said before drinking it.

"Thanks man." Tucker thanked before quickly downing his coffee. Never let it be said that Tucker didn't like chocolate.

Jazz then turned to me and Max with a small smile. "Anyway I need to go talk to a teacher about an upcoming test, so bye." Jazz said before giving Max a quick kiss then leaving.

With my sister gone we walked to the school in a slow pace since we had a good 20 minutes left before class started.

"Fenton-mister, Dark-mister," A voice called out from the side. We all turned to see Kwan look at us with a smile, along with Valerie. "Party!" He said in excitement before going back to Valarie.

"...Well that happened." Sam said in a deadpan voice before looking to us. "I'm glad to see that popularity hasn't gotten to you two." She said with a small smile.

I just shrugged. "Popular or not I'm still me and you guys are my friends." I said as I through my arms over everyone's shoulder and brought them closer, carful not to spill my coffee.

"Hey Fenton, Dark," Aaaannd just like that the moment was ruined by Dash's voice. I turned to see him standing with his friends not too far away. "Get over here!" He shouted.

I gave a long sigh before pulling away from my friends. "Lets get this over with so Dash doesn't try and mess with us for the rest of the day." I said as me and Max walked up to Dash.

"What is it Dash?" I asked as me and Max stood in front of him and some A-Listers.

"If you two are coming to my party tomorrow you have to look the part." The jock said as he shoved a magazine into my chest, much to my annoyance. "This is what we're all warring at the party," The magazine said 'Jock Quarterly' and showed two guys in something from the 90's. "Very high end, very hip, very Dash. You do have one right?"

I just rolled my eyes while Max snorted. "Not even if my life depended on it."

"Well then get one, both of you." Dash said while pocking my chest with his finger. "I might have had to invite you two, but if you embarrass me your sister going to be doing her thesis on your bruises." Dash threaten before walking away with his group.

Once they were far enough away Max gave a loud snort. "Yeah, fuck that." He said as Sam and Tucker walked up next to us. "There is no way in hell I'm warring this any ware."

"Agreed," I said as I looked the magazine over. "I can afford this no problem, but I'm not going to ware this in public."

"I think that is a good idea," Tucker said before he pointed to a corner of the magazine. "Because this went out of style a long time ago."

Looking at the corner we saw what year this magazine was published, which made both Max's and mine eye twitch. "1998!" We both nearly yelled.

"Look like either Dash has no style, or he's trying to make you look like an idiot at the party." Sam said with a smirk. "I'm going to go with both."

"Ha, well he's going to be sourly disappointed." I said before crumbling the magazine and throw it into a near by trash can. With that out of the way we started to walk to school together again.

As we walked Max looked to Sam and Tucker. "So how are you two feeling about the party tomorrow?"

Tucker grinned with a face that said 'I'm cool'. "This is going to be awesome, girls love a bad boy, and you can't say badder the going against an A-Lister." He said making me roll my eyes.

We then turned to Sam who just shrugged. "Don't know, was never big on parties. Hell I still think we should just go have a movie marathon at my house."

"Common Sam, we're in high school and we need to go to a party every ones in a while." I said as we entered the school. "Like a few months ago with that costume party at Paulina's house, you guys should of came to that one."

Tucker slumped with a annoyed look on his face. "I wanted to, but Lancer gave me extra homework for messing with my PDA in class."

Sam just shrugged. "And I didn't like Paulina at the time. Now I know she's... tolerable."

I just gave Sam a smirk as we stopped at my locker. "Admit it Sam, you like Paulina."

The Goth looked shocked before looking away with a glare. "I never said that, I said I could stand her."

"You used to say the same thing about me and Tucker, you said I was too scrawny and that Tuck was too much of a carnivore. But now we're best friends." I said as a fact making Sam blush a bit. I looked at the time to that class was about to start soon. "Common, we better get to class." I said before me and Max went to class together and left my friends.

Max took the last sip of his coffee before we both threw ours away and entered the class. "I can't believe Dash actually had the balls to tell us to ware that crap."

I just shook my head while chuckling. "I've heard him pull off similar things before. Throw parties and invite some 'losers' only to make them dress in something completely different while everyone else is in theme. Not very original with his plan." I said before something crossed my mind and I looked to Max. "Hey, did you find anything about what I asked yesterday?"

Max had a thoughtful look on his face. "I have good news and bad news. The good news is that I might have some way to help Technus, the bad news is that he has to be still when I help him and if we wait to long then I can't help him."

I wanted to ask him more but I saw the teacher enter the class, so I stopped myself. "Tell me more after school." I said getting a nod from him as class started.

* * *

After school was over I went straight home in my car with Max fallowing me behind. Sam and Tucker went home so they could prepare for the party tomorrow, so that gave me enough free time for my job. I pulled my car into the garage while Max parked in front of the garage. I walked in through the back while Max fallowed me.

Once inside I saw mom cooking some food while dad was working on something on the table.

"Hey." I said as me and Max walked in to the kitchen.

"Hey Danny, Max, how was school?" Mom asked as she put a plate of hotdogs in the center of the table with some buns.

Dad and I quickly grabbed one before chowing down.

As I bit into the hotdog I looked over to dad and saw the device in his hands. "What's that dad?"

Dad swallowed his food before looking at me with a grin. "Well you see Danny-boy I had this idea after I heard you talking about the wraith yesterday." Dad said as he messed with the invention. "You mentioned that a wraith's body is made of ectoplasm, which got me thinking of this baby last night." Dad said in excitement before he pulled up the invention.

"... A thermos?" Max said in confusion.

The invention in dad's hands did look like a thermos, a really high tech thermos.

Dad gave Max a flat look. "It's not a thermos." Dad said flatly before a look of pride crossed his face. "This is a devise sucks up an ectoplasmic body, along with the core. Trapping any spirit base being inside."

"... Still look's like a thermos though." Max said while tilting his head.

Dad gave Max a light glare while Jazz and I laughed a little.

"It's a great invention dad, this will help us with Technus." I said getting a huge smile from him. I then remembered something important making me turned to Max. "Speaking of Technus, you mentioned you found something last night."

Max snapped his fingers. "Right," He said before sitting at the table, mom also joined in and sat next to dad. "Well as I was combing through my books on necromancy I came across the spell the necromancer used. The requirements for the spell must be the user has to have a darkness core, be at lest a master in necromancy, and use your own life force to use the spell."

"Well that doesn't tell us much." Dad said with a sigh.

Max raised his hand. "Let me finish," He said making dad's mouth shut. "The book went into greater detail about the spell and there's something I think I can use. You see the spell is forbidden because it merges the user's soul and another to create a powerful wraith," Max then had a big grin on his face. "But that's were it's also flawed. Because if two souls merge and they don't have identical cores then it is a possibility to separate them since they won't be perfectly combined." Max explained.

I studied Max's face a bit before crossing my arms. "I'm feeling there's a 'but' in there."

Max nodded with a slight grim face. "But it requires someone who has a darkness core to do since it would be extremely easier."

Mom sighed with her head down. "So there's no hope for that poor man."

"Actually, there may be a way to help him." Max said grabbing out attention again as he turned to me. "Remember what you told me about that necromancer you faced and what she left behind Danny."

That made me raise a brow in confusion since I remember only one thing the Lunch Lady left behind. "You mean the heart."

Max clapped his hands once. "Bingo! You see that heart is filled with magic that came straight from a necromancer. I can use that magic to power a ritual powerful enough to rip the two souls apart, freeing Technus." Max declared.

A big grin crossed my face as I gave Max a hard high five. "Now that's what I'm talking about!" I said in excitement, and could you blame, the whole situation felt bleak with no hope for a good man. Now we actually have a solution.

Dad then stood up. "Well I better finish this invention fast before anything turns up!" Dad said while grabbing the invention.

"I'll give you a hand." Mom said before they both went down stairs.

Jazz then looked to Max with a questioning look. "So how exactly are you going to separate them with the heart?" She asked.

"Well like I said for the ritual I'll be using the magic in the heart that will split the two souls in the wraith, but before that the wraith needs to be weakened first. After that I'll need to create a small prison with some magic infused sault to keep Technus trapped long enough for me to do the spell." Max explained. "Normal salt will keep a wraith away and may even stop it, but if it's powerful enough it will it can push past the salt. That's why magic infused salt is better since it's stronger."

I rubbed my chin in thought for a bit. "I think it's best if you do your spell somewhere else other then here. Last thing we need is for Technus to destroy the lab." I then stood up before walking to the cupboard before looking at Jazz. "See if you find anything strange with the Op center."

Jazz closed her book with a nod before standing up. "I'm on it little bro." She said before walking to the basement.

I reached into the cupboard and pulled out a bag of salt. "See if you can use this." I said as I though it to Max, who caught it in both hands.

Max opened the bag and licked his finger before dipping it in the bag. He then licked the finger that was covered in salt before nodding. "This will do. You be surprised how pure common salt can be." Max said as he grabbed a plate from the sink.

"Well get cracking." I said as Max poured the salt onto the plate.

* * *

 **No Ones P.O.V**

The next couple of hours were filled with Max infusing his magic into the large bag of table salt plate by plate while Danny read through his BlackBook on wraiths while he and Max were in there battle cloths, but both were a little different then there old ones.

Danny's new battle suit was looked the same as before, only this time it didn't have the armor feature like his old one. Instead it was lined with Kevlar and ballistic fibers, the reason was Danny felt like he wasted time when he have to turn off his armor just to change forms. So his parents made a new battle suit so he had free rains to change forms.

Max had a real black trench coat lined with Kevlar instead of one made of BlackWater. He said it was easier to put BlackWater over his coat instead make one out of it.

As Danny read through his book he came across obsessions again that were connected with power.

"Hey Max," Danny called getting the spellslinger's attention from the salt pile. "I've been meaning to ask something that keeps popping up, something to do with a spirits power connected to there obsession. Any clue on what that is?" Danny asked.

"That's a little complicated." Max said as he put the bag of salt down. "Depending on who the person is and how they died will determined there obsession. Obsessions are the main reasons spirits and ghost exist, and because of that they become stronger with anything connected to that obsession. Like if a ghost was obsessed with paintings then it might be able to make the paintings come to life or something."

"So what do you think Technus's obsession is?" Danny asked as he glanced at the BlackBook again.

Max just shrugged. "No idea, it might be connected to the original Technus or it could be connected to the necromancer, hell it could be something completely new."

That made Danny sigh. "So we're going in blind, great." The werewolf said bitterly.

"Then adapt," Max said grabbing Danny's attention. "You faced enough supernatural shit to handle nearly anything that comes your way, this is no different."

That made a grin appear on Danny's face, his spellslinging friend was right, this wasn't a first for Danny and it won't be the last. "Right, so all we have to do is wa-" Suddenly Danny's phone went off and he took it out, but saw it wasn't ringing. He then realized it wasn't his phone that was ringing but the one the G.I.W agents gave him. The guardian whipped out the phone before answering. "Hello?"

 _"Danny, were in pursuit of the wraith Technus!"_ Agent O's voice yelled through the phone.

Danny stood up from his chair with a serious expression on his face. "Were are you?" Danny asked instantly grabbing Max's attention.

 _"We're by an old electronic shop, use the phone to track out position and get here as soon as you can."_ O said before the line ended.

"We hot?" Max asked as he stood up and poured the slightly growing salt back into the bag.

Danny nodded to his friend. "Yeah, the agents found Technus at an old electronic shop." He said as tossed Max his car keys. "Wait in my car, I'll get the rest of the stuff."

"Don't forget the heart, without it I can't separate Technus." Max said quickly getting a nod from Danny before he left to the car.

The werewolf ran down the stairs to the basement before reaching the bottom, there he saw his sister at the Op center and his parents working on the high-tech thermos. When Danny's feet hit the metal floor he grabbed everyone's attention in the room.

"The agents found Technus at an old electronic store, they just called me." Danny said quickly.

Jack quickly turned to his invention and started to tweak with it a bit more as Maddie walked to some near by blasters. After a few seconds and some sparks flying Jack picked up the weapon and tossed it to Danny, who caught it easily.

"The Thermos is calibrated and can captor one spirit braced being and keep it trapped, as long as it's weakened first." Jack said with a proud smile.

Danny raised an eyebrow at his dad as he let a smirk cross his face. "Fenton Thermos?" Danny asked with a small laugh.

Jack's face instantly made a sour look as he folded his arms over his chest. "I can already tell people are going to call it that from the way it looks, might as well be it's actual name." The large man said with a grumble.

Maddie came next to her husband with two blasters in her hands. She leaned over and gave Jack a kiss on his cheek. "Don't worry honey, I think it's a catchy name." She said getting a smile from her husband before she handed her son the blasters. "This is for the agents. We would come too, but 6 against 1 is a little over kill. _But_ , if you need backup don't be afraid to call."

Danny nodded as he slung the blasters over his shoulder. "That's for the best, we don't want Technus to have more targets." Danny said before looking for his sister, only to realize she wasn't in the room.

A moment later Jazz walked out of the vault with the jar with the glowing heart in it. "I go the heart Danny, here." She said before handing the jar over to Danny. "Stay safe and kick ass." She said with a grin.

Danny gave everyone a grin before he reached into his pocket and handed the white phone to Jazz. "The agents said I can use the phone to track there position, but your good with this so you do it."

Jazz took the phone before reaching into her pocket and pulling out four ear pieces before handing them to Danny. "Then here, I'll guide you and offer any support I can."

Danny put one of the ear pieces on before pocketing the rest, he gave one last goodbye then ran up the stairs and made his way to the garage. When Danny made it to his car he hopped behind the back seat, throw the blasters in the back, and handed the glowing heart to Max. With everything in Danny opened the garage door before driving off. As he drove he reached into his pocket before pulling out an ear piece and handed it to Max.

Max put the ear piece on. "Can you hear me red?" Max asked with a smile.

 _"Loud and clear babe."_

Danny made a gagging nose. "Hey, what did I say about flirting while on a mission, I don't need to throw up." He could feel the two's eyes roll. "Now give me the direction Jazz."

* * *

It took a good 30 minutes before Danny pulled his car to a stop in an ally near the store the agents mentioned, right behind a white van. As both werewolf and spellslinger got out of the car the back of the van opened, revealing agent K and O.

"We got here as fast as we could." Danny said as he grabbed the blasters from the back. "And we brought some toys." Danny said with a grin as he handed the blasters to the agents.

K gave a large grin as he held the blaster in his hands and aimed it at the wall. "Oh yeah, I like." K said with a large grin.

O gave a firm nod as he also aimed the blaster at the opposite wall. "And I want to see these things in action." O said as he glanced at Danny. "No offence to your parents, but I thought about it a bit and I feel the idea that the blasters can shoot an energy similar to a magic aura is a bit far fetched."

Danny just gave a shrug. "Hey, I seen these things work agents ghouls, hellhound, and other supernatural beings. You have nothing to worry about." Danny assured.

O was silent for a moment before nodding. "Alright, we'll trust your parents inventions. But just to be on the safe side we're bringing pistols with iron bullets." O said getting a nod from Danny. "So what do you propose we do about Technus?" O asked.

The werewolf put a hand to his chin in thought. "What's the situation now?" Danny asked.

"The wraith entered the electronic shop not long after we called you." K said, finally looking away from the blaster. "We don't know why but for some reason Technus as not left the building."

Danny nodded as he glanced at the electronic building. It was small and a bit on the old school side, but nothing special about this place, so why would a wraith want this place.

The werewolf then got an idea and looked to his spellslinging friend. "Hey Max," Danny called, getting Max's attention. "How much salt were you able to infuse with your magic?"

Max reached into the care and pulled out the hefty bag. "About all the salt in this bag, why?"

Danny nodded before turning back to the agents. "Alright, here's what I think we can do. Max might have enough salt to completely cover the area of the building."

"I mean if I thin it out them maybe." Max muttered.

Danny ignored him and continued to speak. "So with Technus blocked in he won't escape and we can take care of him now."

O nodded. "Good, now we can finally end that man's misery." O said bitterly as K frowned.

"Actually," Danny said grabbing the agents attention. "Max might have found a way to save Technus." Danny said with a small smile.

Both agents looked shocked as there heads whipped to the spellslinger. "Really!?" They both asked in shock.

Max nodded his head as he took the jar from the car, making the agents stiffen a bit. "Yup, after Technus is weakened enough I should be able to separate his and the necromancer's souls with this." Max said as he held up the jar.

"And where did you get that _human_ heart?" O asked as he put his hand on the pistol at his side.

Danny saw the tension rise and instantly stood between the agents and his friend. "Whoa calm down, that heart doesn't belong to Max." Danny said quickly.

"...Explain." O strained before moving his hand away from the gun.

"A few weeks ago I went up against a necromancer," Danny started to explain. "She killed the lunch lady at my school and took her heart for a ritual. I stopped her and gave her to the Observers, but the heart she stole was filled with her magic, so we kept it for safe keeping at my house." Danny explained. "Max said he can use the heart for a ritual to separate Technus and the necromancer."

Both agents looked at each other before nodding. "Alright, we'll give you the benefit of the doubt." K said making Max sigh in relief a bit. "So where do we go from here?" K asked in general.

"I'll set up a ritual near by," Max explained as he walked up tot he agents and Danny. "But I'll need to be absolutely focused. So I can't join the fight unless we forfeit doing the ritual to save Technus." Max said grimly.

Danny waved his friend off. "Don't worry about it, the agents and I will be more then enough to handle the wraith, you focus on the ritual." Danny said before he turned back to the agents. "Once Technus is weak enough we'll use this to capture him." Danny said as he pulled out the thermos from behind.

"... A soup can?"

"A Thermos?"

Danny rolled his eyes at the agents. "It only look's like a Thermos, it's actually a device to capture a spirit, ghost, or wraith after it's been weakened." Danny explained.

"So what is it called?" K asked as Danny handed him the device.

"... The Fenton Thermos." Danny said with a blush and coughed a bit.

K gave a snort of a laugh before O took the device. "As long as it works it could be called anything for all I care."

That got a small laugh out of Danny before he gave the agents a serious look. "Alright just to recap, we go in, Max covers the perimeter of the building with salt, we fight Technus, capture Technus, then bring him back to Max for the ritual. Any objection?"

Both agents K and O rubbed there chins in thought before giving the guardian a nod. "That's the best thing we can come up with at the moment," O said before looking at Max. "How long will it take you to finish the ritual?"

Max thought for a moment before shrugging. "Not long, should only take a few minutes to set up." Max looked to Danny while tapping the ear piece in his ear. "I'll call you when I'm done, and don't worry I won't be far."

Danny gave his friend a small smirk before giving him a fist bump. "Got hit, see you soon Gemini." Danny said as Max walked off.

K raised an eyebrow as He looked at Max before turning to Danny. "Gemini?" He asked.

Danny let a small grin cross his face. "What, you think your the only ones with a code name." He said while pointing his thumb to himself. "Remember to call me KNight Wolf in there, can't have my real name floating around the supernatural world." Danny said before he remembered something. "Oh here by the way," He said as he handed the agents each an ear piece. "This is to keep us connected incase we get separated and for Max to tell us when the ritual is done."

O nodded as he looked at the blaster in his hands. "Anything we should know about these?"

Danny gave a quick nod. "I'll give you the run down. The blasters have two settings, semi-automatic and rapid fire, there is little to no recoil, press this button to switch between." Danny said as he pointed to a button on the side of the blaster. "As you fire the blaster will start to heat up and if too hot it will go into a 30 second cool down state before it can fire again. The battery inside the blaster has a total of 520 shots before it has to be charged again."

K grinned as he looked at the gun. "That will be more then enough."

O nodded to the two. "Right, lets get moving."

And with that said the three headed to the electronic store as Danny changed into his wolf boost form.

* * *

Agents K and O opened the doors to the electronic shop. The shelves were filled with old and new tech, ranging from computers to VCRs.

"So is lock-picking standard teaching for a G.I.W agent or what?" Danny asked as they stepped into the shop, instantly feeling a cold presence fall onto them. The store wasn't really cold per-say, but it was more like a chill of despair.

"It took a few extra classes, but it was worth it." K said with a grin as they swept the area.

As soon as they entered the shop they heard the faint sound of crashing and sparks in the distance. The three kept silent as they walked through the store, passing shelves of tech along the way. The sound of sparks got louder and louder as the three walked further into the store, as did the chill in the store. Suddenly there was flashes of light going off around the corner at the end of the shelf, making the three slow to a stop right at the corner.

O put his back to the corner and slowly looked at what was making the light show. What the agent saw made his eyes widen behind his sunglasses before jumping around the corner, Danny and K fallowing.

What they saw was shocking to say the least. There was the dark wraith Technus and dozen pieces of tech floating in a black aura around him while he floated above an old computer. But what was most shocking was how random pieces of tech were combining, from remotes to DVD players to a freaking washing machine. Half of the wraiths body was inside the top of the old computer while more pieces of tech joined together.

As the agents raised there blasters and Danny crouched low, Technus finally looked up to see the people in front of him, and he didn't recognize any of them. Both agents fired the blasters, but as they did so a t.v and laptop few in front of the shots, blocking them. Technus then let out a screech before a dark pulse filled the room, throwing the agents and Danny back a few feet.

"I AM TECHNUS, LORD AND MASTER OF ALL TECHNOLOGY!" The wraith screeched as it's body became apart of the computer and more pieces of tech became apart of the computer.

There was a dark flash of light as the agents and Danny pushed themselves up, and what they saw made there jaws drop.

"Is that a fucking robot!?"


	14. The GIW P-2

**_KNight Wolf_**

 **The G.I.W P-2**

* * *

 **No Ones P.O.V**

 **Xx(Scream and Shout: By Will. I. Am and Britney Spears- _START_ )xX**

"Move!" O yelled as the robot that was possessed by Technus fired CDs at them as they jumped out of they way.

The robot was big, almost reaching to the sealing. It's body was pitch black despite the different pieces of tech it had, it's body had lines of green energy glowing all over it, and was giving off a slight black aura. For it's head was a large old computer with a grinning green face on it with red eyes.

K raised his blaster and started to fire at the robot, but it did little damage. "Damn it, I thought you said these blasters would work KNight Wolf!" K yelled before he ducked as a video tape flew over his head.

"It works better against living and dead things, not a transformers rip-off!" Danny yelled back as he slashed a t.v in half with his claws.

The robot started to move it's bulky body forward, each step sent the shelves shaking. O ran at the giant robot while firing his blaster at it, the shots didn't do much damage but the force all together was great enough to make the robot stumble back a step. As O ran right up to the robot he quickly slid between the robots legs before firing at it's back. Suddenly the robots black arm swung back and nearly hit agent O.

Not missing an opportunity Danny ran right up to the robot before jumping at the last second and slamming both his feet into the robot's chest. Danny then back flipped quickly before bringing down his claws across the robot's chest, making some sparks fly out.

But as soon as Danny toughed the ground the robot back handed Danny and sent him flying right into a wall at the other side of the store. Agent K and O set there blasters to rapid fire mode and started to fire at the robot's sides, making the robot raise it's arms to block the shots.

Off at the other side of the store Danny pushed himself off the ground and gave his head a shake. He looked up to see the agents fighting the robot, but were having little success.

"Damn it." Danny growled before putting finger to his ear piece. "Max, I got a question for you." Danny said before he ran at the robot.

 _"What's up?"_

The werewolf ducked under the robot's swinging arm before slashing at it with his claws. "Have you ever heard of a wraith possessing technology?"

 _"Sometimes, like cars or computers, why?"_

"Technus possessed nearly all the electronics in the store and made a giant fucking robot out of them." Danny said as he slashed at the robot's legs while the agents fired at it's back.

 _"... Are you shitting me right now?"_

"No, because it's firing CDs at me right now!" Danny yelled as he ducked under said CD.

 _"... It must be Technus obsession,"_ Max said through the ear piece as Danny jumped back from the robots arm swinging. _"An obsession powerful enough can give strange powers to the wraith or ghost, Technus was a science so his obsession probably something tech related."_

Danny took a moment to take a breath and nodded his head, a plan already forming in his head. "So Technus is still in there, right?"

 _"If a voice is coming out of it then yes. If not then he should still in the store somewhere, I'm almost done with placing the salt around the building and I haven't seen anything come flying out."_

The werewolf narrowed his eyes before he gave a wolfish grin, he had a plan. "Thanks Max, I'll call you back." Danny said before he pressed the button on the eat piece. He then turned to the agents that were still firing at the disks that were being thrown at them.

Danny ran up to the that were firing robot, who was blocking the shots with it's arms, before putting a hand into each of there jackets, catching them off guard a bit. After a second the werewolf pulled out both of the agents pistols with the iron bullets.

"What are you-"

"I'm going to make an opening for you guys," Danny said, cutting off O. "While I do that I need you to switch the blasters to rapid-fire mode and shoot where I shoot." Danny said as he looked at the pistols in his hands.

They were a sleek white Colt 1911 .22lr, 12 round magazine each. It paid to have a dad that was gun nut. Danny looked at the robot that was running at them and picked the perfect target on the hulking machine. The big red circle in it's chest.

Danny held the guns low as he sprinted to the robot, who was moving as soon as the shots stopped. Now that Danny had a full view of the robot he saw it wasn't all that intimidating, it was a big target, slow, and could barley move. The only real advantage Technus had with the robot was that it protected him from the blasters and was pretty strong.

When the robot saw the werewolf it raised it's large hand before bringing it down, hard. The force of the slam was so strong that it shook most of the store, making the agents fall to there knees from the sudden quake. Fortunately for Danny he wasn't on the floor at the moment and was instead in the air after taking a leap when the giant hand cam down, both pistols pointed at the center of the robot.

Not a second later Danny started firing both pistols at the robots chest. As soon as the bullets hit Technus screeched in pain as the image on the computer fizzled out a bit. Danny then landed both feet onto the robots chest before kicking off.

"Shoot this tin can!" Danny yelled at the agents as he landed a few feet away from the robot.

Agents K and O both aimed the blasters and switching them to rapid-fire mode. The agents aimed perfectly and hit every shot right into the robots chest, making Technus screech louder. A second later the wraith Technus came flying out of the robot before it all fell apart and became nothing more then a junk pile.

"Noooo~ my master piece!" Technus yelled as his eyes glowed red with hatred at the agents and werewolf. "Do you have any idea who I am!?" The wraith yelled. "I AM TECHNUS, MASTER OF TECHNOLOGY AND DESTROYER OF WORLDS!" Technus yelled so loud it hurt everyone's ears. The wraith then stretched out his hands as some of the tech in the store began to glow. "BEHOLD MY AWESOME ELECTRONIC FURY!"

Suddenly all the tech that was covered in the dark glow instantly became deadlier, some with robotic limes, others with blasters of sorts.

"...Well shit." K muttered as he saw they were surrounded.

"WHO'S YOUR DADDY!" Technus yelled before he charged forward, electricity dancing around his body. The little robots charged at the agents and Danny and the agents didn't hesitate to shoot them.

Danny throw the guns to the floor before charging at Technus, as he ran Danny let his aura flair over his body. The two collided with a loud slam thanks to Danny's aura. The werewolf was able to bring the wraith to the ground and was about to bring his claws down, but at the last second Danny screamed in pain as a powerful shock ran through his body. The shock was so strong that it blasted Danny's body into a wall.

The wraith floated up from the floor before it stretched it's arm to a high-tech golf club. As soon as the club touched Technus's hands it changed to something looking more like a lightning rod. The wraith charged at Danny as he pushed himself up, Danny reacted fast as he rolled out of the way as the rod came down.

Danny throw himself up and brought his claws up, but didn't charge at the wraith and instead made his nails grow longer. Technus gave a screech as he charged at Danny with the lightning rod high in the air, when the wraith reached the werewolf he brought down the rod hard while it sparked with electricity.

But when the rod hit Danny nothing happened, and when Technus saw why he was shocked.

The lightning rod was being blocked by Danny's claws, and even as sparks flew off the rod Danny wasn't getting shocked.

"WHAT!" Technus shouted in shock.

Danny gave a wolfish grin before he snatched the rod out of Technus's hands and kicked the wraith back hard. "Nails can't conduct electricity dumbass!"

The wraith floated off the ground and glared at Danny, who was smirking. Suddenly Technus shot off to the wall, intently wiping the smirk off Danny's face.

"Technus making a run for it!" Danny yelled as he chased after the wraith, but as soon as he said that his ear piece beeped.

The agent's looked up from fighting the smaller robots to see Technus shot off to the other side of the store.

"I'll cover you, so fire." O said simply as he fired at the rest of the robots.

K nodded and started to fire at the flying wraith. Some of the shots hit home, but that didn't stop the wraith from flying.

"Shit!" K shouted as Technus made it to the wall.

But as soon as Technus touched the wall there was a shimmer of light before Technus bounced off. The wraith looked shocked as he few to the wall again, only for the shimmer to stop Technus again.

"What, how can this be!?" Technus shouted as he put his hands on the wall, making the shimmer reappear.

The agents had a clue on why the wraith couldn't leave the store. Danny new exactly why after getting a call from Max saying he finished putting the salt around the building and was now working on the ritual outside.

As Technus continued to try and get past the wall the agents quickly took care of the rest of the little robots before pointing there blasters at Technus. The wraith never saw the shots coming before he was peppered by both agents with the blasters. Technus screamed in both pain and shock before the agents stopped firing when the blasters were red hot, Technus's body was smocking as he floated off the ground but did so in a very shaky manner.

Danny wasted to time and rushed at the fallen wraith. As soon Danny reached the wraith he slammed the ghost into the barrier and started to pound into the wraith with his fists. If someone told Danny wraiths can bleed he would of ignored it, unless Max said so.

The werewolf finely stopped his onslaught and let the 'bloody' wraith fall to the ground.

"I...I am Te-Technus," Technus muttered as he tried to push himself up. "I am the... Master of all-"

Technus was cut off as O ran to the wraith and pulled out the Thermos. The agent uncapped the Thermos pushed the button on the side of it, a second later a blue beam shot out and started to drag Technus inside. The wraith looked shot as he tried to pulled out of the blue light but was too weak. So the blue light sucked Technus into the Thermos.

"NOOOOOOO~!" Technus screamed before he was sucked into the tiny device.

 **Xx(Scream and Shout: By Will. I. Am and Britney Spears- _END_ )xX**

As soon as the wraith was in O capped the device, the whole time both agents looked at the device in pure shock.

"I can't believe that actually worked." O muttered as he looked over the device.

Danny gave a smile of pride as he changed back from his wolf boost form. "Never underestimate a Fenton invention." Danny said as he looked around the destroyed store. "We better leave, taking down Technus was not exactly quiet." The guardian then pulled out his amulet and pressed a button. A moment later a white light covered the room before going out just as quickly. "There, the cleanup crew will handle this in an hour. Now lets head to Max."

With that said the agents and guardian started to walk out the store. But not before the agents retrieved there guns.

* * *

In a dark ally not far from the store Max was finishing drawing into a salt circle with a piece of chock. Suddenly Max heard the sound of footsteps and instantly brought out if revolver, ready to scare off anyone who might interfere with the ritual. But a moment later Max put down his revolver when he saw who it was.

"I take it you won." Max said as he went back to drawing in the salt circle.

Danny gave his friend a grin. "Was there ever any doubt." Danny said before looking over the salt circle. "So is it almost finished?"

"Just about..." Max said before he started drawing a new symbol. "Give me a minute or two."

Everyone nodded and started to loosen up a bit. K gave a sigh as he sat against a wall and let the blaster fall to the ground. "You know, I thought the fight would be harder." K said grabbing everyone's attention except Max. "I mean it was definitely hard, but I just felt it would be... I don't know, harder maybe?"

Danny thought about the fight a bit before shrugging. "Well Technus was just recently turned into a wraith, also he was a scientist, not a fighter."

"And that leads to another problem," Max said as he finished the symbol and started on the last one. "A man that believes in science combines with a man that only believes in magic, sounds like a bad start to an identity crises. Unless with alchemy, but that's something else entirely."

O snorted as he folded his arms. "Agreed."

A few seconds later Max stood up from the circle and looked it over. The salt circle was a meter wide, a star pendent with a necromantic symbol at every point.

"... Is this a ritual to help Technus or summon the devil." K said with a raised brow as he looked over the circle.

Max picked up the jar with the heart in it gave the agent a small grin. "Well only one way to find out!" Max said as he tapped his can down hard on the ground, sending a small gave of magic out. A second later the salt circle lit up. "Alright, put the thermos into the circle and let Technus out, but make sure to pull the thermos out."

O nodded before putting the thermos into the salt circle and uncapping it. A second later the black wraith shot out of the thermos into the center circle and Agent O pulled back. Technus's head shot up and started to look at his surroundings. When the wraith's eyes landed on Danny they narrowed.

Technus shot off at Danny with a shriek, only to bounce off a wall of light. The wraith came right back and started to claw at the wall while giving Danny a feral look.

"I AM TECHNUS, WIZERED OF EVERYTHING TECHNOLOGICAL, YOU CAN NOT HOLD ME FOREVER!" Technus wailed as he continued to claw at the wall.

Max opened the jar and pulled out the heart with his bear hand and held it out in front of him. It was still bloody thanks to the magic it had in it, but Max ignored it. The spellslinger then started to pour the magic that was in the heart out and mixed it with his magic, making a stream of magic shoot out of the heart and hitting the circle.

 ** _"Unum esse ex duabus animabus,"_** (One being from two souls) As soon as the words left Max's mouth Technus shrieked in pain as the circle lit up.

"Latin?" O said in surprise, getting a shocked look out of K.

"Why is he speaking Latin, isn't that a dead language?" K said in confusion.

Danny had a thoughtful look on his face. "Gemini said words hold power, especially old ones."

Max completely ignored the conversation of the others and continued the ritual. _**"Productum tenebris magicae, separate ergo et quod semel esset facti!"**_ (From the product of dark magic, separate now and become what you once were) When Max finished speaking a wave of magic washed over Technus, making the wraith fall to the ground. **_"Una est ex duabus animabus, ab aliis scientia et in magica, seprate ergo et quod semel esset facti!"_** (One being from two souls, one from science and the other magic, separate now an become what you once were!)

Max repeated the two Latin lines at least three each. With each line of Latin started to look weaker, the dark color the wraith had started to mix in with green while his hair turned white. The ritual was almost complete.

 _ **"Unum esse ex du-"**_ (One being from tw-)

"ENouGh!" Technus shouted cutting Max off in surprise before the spellslinger gave the wraith a annoyed look. "I aM TecHnUS, MAStEr OF alL TEch, I WilL NoT Be BeaTEn bY SOmE PUNK," Technus yelled in a shaky voice, and every word made Max's eye twitch. "FoR I am TECHNUS, LoRD and MasTER Of All-"

 _ **"Quemadmodum iam claudite separabit et irrumabo!"**_ (Just shut the fuck up and separate already) Max shouted in a annoyed voice.

That was it, Technus gave a shriek as there was a bright flash of light, making everyone turn away. When the flash died down everyone turned back to the circle to see the results of the ritual.

There in the small circle were two beings. One was a skeleton wraith, it's body covered with a black cloak that gave off a dark mist. The other one looked like Technus, who looked more like a ghost then a wraith, his face was glowing green, he had black sunglasses on, his hair was a long crazy white that defied gravity when it stood straight up, and he was warring long tight lab coat that was the length of his body.

The ghost that looked liked Technus groaned as he pushed himself up, blinking behind his sunglasses.

"Wh-what...?" Technus said in confusion as he looked around. When his eyes landed on the shocked agents the ghost looked even more confused. "Agents O, K, what's going on?" As he looked between the two.

"Get the thermos out and suck in that black wraith before it wakes up." Danny said to the stun agents, but it was enough to get agent O moving.

As soon as O reached the circle the dark wraiths eyes snapped open before he let out a screech. It shot of like a bullet to escape but only bounced off the salt circle.

"LET ME OUT NOW YOU PATHEDIC MORTALS," The dark wraith shouted in rage, ignoring the shocked ghost next to him. "I AM MALKORAN, MASTER OF THE DEAD, AND I WILL NOT BE HELD BY THIS PATHETIC CAGE!" The now name Malkoran said in rage.

Max narrowed the necromancer before he dusted his hand. As soon as the ritual was finished the heart in Max's hands turned to dust.

"Oh look, another would be 'master' of something." Max said with an eye roll as he opened one of his bottles. "Let's see if we can fix that." The spellslinger said before tapping his cane hard on the ground.

Not even a second later the BlackWater shot out of the bottle and wrapped the wraith up like a snake. Malkoran screamed in pain as he thrashed around.

"WH-WHAT IS THIS!?" Malkoran shouted in rage and extreme pain as he fell to the ground.

"Lets see if you can do some math." Max said with a cocky grin, though sweat was forming on his face. "Salt plus iron plus magic equals 'hurts like a bitch' for wraiths like you."

Malkoran manage to keep himself from screaming as he glared, somehow, at the magic user in front of him. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO I AM, I AM MALKORAN, MASTER OF THE DEAD AND DESCENDENT OF P-"

"We don't give a shit, scum." O said in a cold voice before activating the thermos.

The high tech soup can shot out a blue beam right at the wraith, O making sure the light was nowhere near Technus. Malkoran looked shock as he was being sucked into the tiny cylinder and tried to fight the pull, but he felt so weak.

"Where... where is my power!?" The wraith shouted in a panic voice.

Danny snorted, he might not understand all magic, but even he got this. "Think about it boney, you just got your soul separated just now. You won't be pulling any rabbits out of hats for a while... or ever." Danny said as he glared at the necromancer.

The necromancer gave a scared look as was finally sucked into the thermos.

"NOOOOOOO~" Malkoran shouted before he was inside and O capped the device.

O and Max gave a sigh in relief as Danny and K cheered.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" K shouted as he pumped his fist and gave Danny a high-five. "Mission successes!"

O grimaced slightly as he sent the younger agent a glare before turning his head to Technus. "It's not over yet."

Everyone stopped moving and turned to the annoyed ghost in the circle. "Will someone please tell me what his going on?" The floating Technus asked.

The agents, guardian, and spellslinger all looked at each other for a moment. O finally gave a sigh before walking forward. "I'll talk to him." O said before stopping next to Max. "Is he safe, or is he still hostel?" O asked in a whisper.

Max looked at the wraith for a minute before nodding. "Don't worry, he's still the same Technus. But when you break the news to his," Max face then turned grim. "Be sure to stand back."

O nodded before walking up to the ghost, who looked even more annoyed now. "Agent O, will you please tell me what the hell I'm doing out in the middle of nowhere?" Technus asked.

"... What do you last remember?" O asked.

Technus gained an even more annoyed look and open his mouth to answer but stopped at the last moment. The scientist then gave a look that looked more and more confused as he tried to recall today.

"I-I came into the lab today," Technus said slowly as he tried to remember today. "We were working on some new armor designs... then there was breakout with one of new prisoners." Technus looked frustrated as he grabbed his head. "It... it was a necromancer... he... he came into my lab-" Technus eyes widen as his hands shot to his throat. "He... he slit my throat..." Technus said in a shaky voice that made everyone grimace. Technus then notice the slight green glow coming from his hand. "Why is my hand green?" Technus asked as he looked at his hand, but when no one answered Technus looked mad. "Why his my fucking hand green!?" Technus shouted at the agents in front of him.

O kept a hard face and let out a long sigh. "Technus... a lot has happened to you, your not the same as before." O said in a calm voice.

"Don't avoid the fucking question agent O, now answer... where are my legs?" Everyone's heads whipped to the green ghost to see Technus looking down at his missing legs.

K raised his hands and tried to calm the ghost down. "Technus please-"

"WHERE THE FUCKING HELL ARE MY LEGS!?"

Calming Technus down just went down the gutter.

* * *

"THIS IS AMAZING!"

Or maybe not.

After Technus shocking revelation both agents did everything they could to calm the scientist down. Nothing worked until when K introduced the Fenton's blaster to the ghost. And just like that all of Technus problems disappeared as the scientist inspected the blaster.

"Do they use a crystal to help change the frequency of the energy to make it similar a magic aura or is sound involved?" Technus asked mostly himself then anyone else. "Oh I wish I can take this apart and see it's beautiful insides."

O cleared his throat grabbing Technus attention. "Technus, how are you feeling about everything?" The agent couldn't help but ask.

The ghost was quiet for a long moment before sighing, somehow. "This is all over whelming, one second I'm a scientist making inventions, then the next second I'm a green ghost." Technus then looked up and gave everyone a smile. "But you save me, and I thank you for that."

K suddenly cleared to his throat grabbing everyone's attention. "Not to be ruin or anything but," K just gave a weak shrug. "What now? Shouldn't Technus have... pasted on or something."

Danny had a thoughtful look before speaking. "Well since Technus is a ghost now it means he has a obsession that's keeping him hear, so until he loses it or completes it, he's hear to stay." Danny explained.

"But what is his obsession?" O asked as K shrugged.

"Well Technus was- IS a science, and when he was a wraith he was controlling a electronics." K said as he scratched his head. "So maybe Technus obsession is related to tech or science."

Technus was quiet for a moment before nodding his head. "That sounds right," He said as he looked over the weapon in his hands. "Even now there's something telling me to make something, anything out of tech."

O had a thoughtful look on his face before turning to Danny and Max. "Could Technus continue his work without any problem, or will it be too difficult for him?"

Danny and Max looked at each other before Max spoke. "Honestly, it could go either way, but as long as no one messes with his inventions too much or try to stop him from completely doing his obsession, he should be fine." Max said with a thoughtful look.

O nodded to the spellslinger's words before turning to Technus. "Then if it is alright with you Nicolas, would you come back to the G.I.W?" O asked while giving a small smile to the ghost.

Technus gave the agent a firm nod with a grateful look on his face. "I would much like that Agent O, K." Technus said before tuning to Danny and Max with a smile. "And I like to thank you two for helping me... sorry I don't know your names." Technus said with a chuckle.

"I'm the guardian of Amity Park, KNight Wolf, agents O and K called me to help restrain you." Danny said with a smile.

"And I'm a magic user, or spellslinger if you will, and I'm the on who did the ritual to separate you from the necromancer." Max said with a small smile. "Call me Gemini."

Technus smiled at the teen in front of him and nodded. "Than I thank you Knight Wolf and Gemini for saving me and stopping Malkoran. And now I think it's time we leave." Technus said as he floated to the agents, only to bounce a shimmer of light. "Ahhh!"

Everyone was shocked by this but quickly realized that Technus was still in the salt circle.

"Whops, my bad." Max said as he walked to the circle. "Let me just take care of this." Max said as he kicked the salt away, making an opening for Technus to float out of the ritual.

With that the group quickly made it to the G.I.W's van, making sure to be quick. K hopped behind the wheel while Technus and O stood in the back of the van with Danny and Max.

"Thank you again for helping us." O said with a small smile. "The mission went off without a hitch and we were even able to save our own. And take down this scum bag." O said as he held up the Thermos.

"No problem, happy to help." Danny said with a smile before he pointed to the thermos. "Be sure to keep that thing nice and sealed, if you do Malkoran will be weaker then a old dog in a few months." Danny said with a big grin.

"Sure your parents won't mind us taking this?" O asked with a raised brow.

Danny just shrugged. "Yeah, as long you don't miss use it or it falls into the wrong hands, they won't mind."

Both O and Technus looked over the device a bit, along with the blasters over Danny's shoulder. "What other inventions do your parents have?" O asked.

The werewolf had a thoughtful look on his face before shrugging again. "Honestly, too many to name. If you want to buy something from them, like the blasters, you talk to them." Danny said with a little pride.

O had a thoughtful expression before nodding his head. "Well tell them they might receive a call from my superiors." O said with a small smirk before he reached into his coat. "And here, for the help you gave us." O said as he pulled something out.

The agent handed both Danny and Max a check, surprising them a bit. When they looked at them they were surprised to the check offered them a good 10,000 dollars, each.

"Holy hell!" Max shouted in shock as he looked at the check. "Is this standard pay for a G.I.W?"

O shook his head at the spellslinger. "No, when the G.I.W call in a guardian or outside help we compensate."

Danny still looked a little shock. "Yeah, but there's compensate and then there's THIS." Danny said while pointing to the check. "Not that I'm complaining but are you sure the G.I.W should be giving out this much money?"

O just waved the guardian off. "Don't worry, moneys not an issue of us. We help out the observers and they compensate very well, and when a Guardian ask for big help they compensate very well." O then started to move his finger in a circle. "Both ways help keep the money flowing easily, and combine that with what the government gives use, money never going to be a problem. Also considering that this was one of ours and you were able to help him is a bonus."

Danny could only give the agent a nod as he put the check away as he gave the agent and Technus a smile. "Well glad we could help you both."

O then held his hand up and shook Danny's hand. "Until next time Knight Wolf, Gemini." O said getting into the front seat with K and Technus floating into the back.

After a second the white van drove away taking the agents and ghost.

Danny and Max both gave a huge sigh in relief as they headed back to Danny's car.

"Man, glad that is over." Danny said as he got behind his wheel while throwing the blasters in the back as Max climes in from the other side. "How are you feeling after the whole ritual thing?"

Max stretched his harms before flopping back into the chair. "I am nearly tapped out of magic, that ritual took a lot out of me." Max said before looking to Danny. "What about you?"

Danny stretched his back and a couple pops were heard. "A little sore, but I had worse." Danny said before he started to drive the car back to his house. "Man, giant robot, that's a first." Danny said before looking at Max. "You ever fought something like that?"

Max just snorted as he leaned back in his seat. "Hell no, and I hope I never do." Max said making Danny laugh as he drove back home.

* * *

"Mission accomplished!" Danny shouted as he entered his home from the back with Max.

Not even a minute later Jack, Maddie, and Jazz came up from the basement and walked into the kitchen.

"Are you alright Danny?" Maddie asked as she checked over her son. "Technus wasn't too much trouble was he?"

Danny just waved his mom off. "Things were a little ruff but nothing big," He said before smiling. "And we were able to save Technus from his wraith self."

That got a smile out of everyone. "Well now that man can rest in peace." Jack said with a small smile.

"Actually," Max said grabbing everyone's attention. "Technus didn't pass on, instead he became a ghost and went back to the G.I.W." Max said shocking the Fentons. "Turns out his love for science was so great it kept him here."

Danny gave a small laugh as he saw his family dumbfound expressions.

Jazz as the first to break out of her stupor and gave her bother and boyfriend a questioning look. "So what exactly happened?" She asked the werewolf and spellslinger.

Both Danny and Max looked at each other before giving a quick rundown on what happen for both there parts. By the end of the short story Jack, Maddie, and Jazz were all shocked on the one thing that caught there attention.

"... A giant robot... made of a bunch of electronics... seriously?" Jazz asked in disbelief.

Max snorted at his girlfriend's reaction. "My thoughts exactly red. But considering it was a wraith's obsession it's not all _that_ surprising since obsessions can give strange abilities to spirit base beings." Max explained, only getting a silent nod from the Fentons.

Danny shook his head as he remembered the robot that he fought, and a part of his still could not believe it. The werewolf then notice the time from the clock on the wall to see it was 12:30.

"Alright, I think it's time we went to bed, I am way too tired." Danny said as he stretched. "Plus we got that party tomorrow."

Max just gave a big yawn as he stretched his limbs a bit. "And I could use some serious sleep, I'm leaving." Max said before walking up to Jazz and gave her a quick kiss. "See you tomorrow Jazz." Max said with a smile

"Bye Max." Jazz said returning the smile as she gave her boyfriend a quick kiss before Max walked out the back and to his car.

"Well I'm going to bed, night everyone." Danny said before walking out the kitchen and making his way to his room for the night.

* * *

 **Danny's P.O.V**

My eyes fluttered open as I heard my phone ring on my nightstand. Looking at my clock I saw it was about 11:57 AM.

I reached over and grabbed my phone to see it was Max on the other line. "Sup..." I said in a sleepy voice as I sat up.

 _"Morning sunshine."_ Max said in a teasing voice. _"Just woke up huh."_

"I usually get sleepless nights, so I take what I can get." I said as I rubbed my eyes. "How you feeling?" I asked remembering how that ritual took a lot out of him.

 _"Way better then before thanks to a good night sleep."_ Max said as I got out of bet and made my way to the closet. _"Anyway about the party, should I drop by your place and we go together or should I just meet you there?"_

I opened closet and started to look through something to were for tonight. "Just met me here and we can go together, and if things go south we'll leave together." I said as I pulled out a pare of jeans from my closet.

 _"Do you think Dash will make a big scene at his own party?"_ Max asked making me snort as I looked through my shirts. _"I mean I know he's an asshole and has a grudge against you for some reason, but will he really spend the entire time trying to make us look bad?"_

I grabbed a dark red shirt from my closet with a nod. "You'd be surprised how much Dash is able to multitask." I said with a snort as I but the shirt on and throwing my leather jacket over it.

Max gave a long sigh through the phone. _"Fucking jock."_ Max muttered making me laugh a bit at his reaction. _"Alright, the party starts at 6, I'll swing by your place around 5. Later Danny."_ He said before he hung up.

I put my phone down before putting on my shirt and jeans, before heading out of my room and downstairs. Walking into the kitchen I saw Jazz reading a book while eating a bowl of cereal, she was in in her usual cloths, noting special.

"Morning Jazz." I said as I went to pick up a bowl from the sink and a box of cereal. When I set them down I gave my sister a raised brow. "That's what your warring to the party?" I asked while poring my breakfast.

Jazz just waved me off as she continued to read her book and finish her breakfast. "I'll change when Max get's here." When she saw my confused look she elaborated. "Max just called me."

"Ah." I muttered as I ate my breakfast and waited for the party.

* * *

After a few hours of a slow Saturday later Max stopped by at exactly 5:20. We were currently waiting downstairs for Jazz to finish getting ready for the party.

Max was warring a black and white striped button up shirt with a lose white tie and a matching striped fedora along with his cane.

"You called Sam and Tucker right?" Max asked as he leaned into the couch we were siting on. "I don't want to have to wait for them too long."

I waved Max off as I looked at my phone. "Don't worry, I called them just before you got here, there waiting at Tucker's house since Sam doesn't live that far, we just need to pick them up."

"Then let's get going." A voice said making us look up.

There at the bottom steps was Jazz. She was warring tight black tang-top that showed off her bit rift and had tight dark gray jeans. Her usual headband was now black instead of the normal baby blue one, she was also on light makeup on such as red lipstick, some dark blue eye shadow, and some black mascara. I was a bit surprised considering Jazz rarely wore this much makeup, but I shrugged it off.

Jazz walked up to Max and gave him a little twirl. "How do I look?" Jazz while putting a hand on her hip with a smirk.

Max grinned as he put his hands on her hips and kissed her on the lips. "Sexy as hell red."

That made me roll my eyes, I might accept them as a couple but it doesn't mean I like to see them suck face. "Alright break it up," I said making them separate with an annoyed look on there faces, but I ignored it. "Let's get a move on and get Sam and Tucker, then you two can suck face." I said as I looked at the time to see it was 5:47.

Jazz stuck her tongue out at me as we walked into the kitchen, there we saw mom and dad just sitting there enjoying each others company. "We're leaving mom, dad." Jazz said as we walked to the garage. "Call us if anything comes up."

"Be sure to be home by 12:30 you two." Mom said before we walked to the garage and hopped into my car.

I got behind the wheel while Jazz sat in the front with me and Max hopped in the back before I drove off.

We played some music and talked a bit before I pulled up in front Tucker's house. I parked the car before pulling out my phone and called Tucker's phone, it rang for a few moments before someone picked up.

 _"Hello?"_ Tucker asked through the phone.

"Hey come out, I'm in front."

 _"Alright, let me just get Sam and I'll be out in a minute."_ Tucker said before he hung up.

I put my phone away and we waited for my friends to come out. It was a few minutes before the door to Tucker's house opened and my friends walked out. Both Sam and Tucker made there way to my car before the both hopped in the back with Max.

"Hey guys." I said as they buckled in and I started to drive. I glanced at them with the rear-view mirror and raised an eyebrow. "You do know you could of wore something different right."

Glancing at my friends I saw that they were warring the same cloths they wore nearly everyday.

Sam and Tucker looked at them selves for a moment. "What's wrong with how we dress?" Sam asked in an accusing tone.

"Easy Sam, Danny wasn't criticizing you." Jazz said quickly with a raised hand. "It's just when you go to a party you usually dress up a bit different, like us." Jazz said while she

Sam and Tucker looked at the others in the car and finally noticed that they were the only ones in there normal cloths.

Tucker looked a little worried at this. "Can we go back and chan-"

"No," I said quickly cutting Tucker off. "It's already 5:55 and I don't want to have to deal with Dash's bitching about being late."

That was enough to keep the two quiet as I drove to Dash's house, fallowing the address on the invitation. It took another 10 minutes before I pulled up from around the corner of Dash's house. We all got out of the car and made our way to the jocks house, music being heard from the building.

"Alright popular world, get ready for Tucker Foley." Tucker said as we stood in front of Dash's door.

I rolled my at the techno-geek. "Don't screw it up then." I said with a smirk making Tucker growl at me.

I reached forward and rang the door bell. We waited a few minutes before the door opened... to a surprising sight.

There in front of us was Dash warring a white shirt that looked a lot like the one I were everyday, along with matching jeans. The only thing he was missing was the leather jacket I always were.

"Wha-" Dash said in confusion as he looked at both my and Max's cloths. "Where's the tracksuit I told you to get!?" Dash nearly yelled with a pissed off look.

I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms as I looked Dash over. "And where's yours?" I throw back with a smug look before pointing at him. "By the way, you missed the jacket."

Dash looked annoyed as he leaned against the door frame. "I bought a new computer, so I didn't have enough money for the track suit, so I changed the party theme to loser sheik." Dash said while glaring at me. "Why didn't you two get the suits," He asked before pointing at Sam and Tucker with an angry look. "And why are they here?"

"Well to answer the first question, neither of us wanted to wear something that stupid." I said making Dash's eye twitch. "And two, I invited them. I'm pretty sure two more people at your _big_ party won't make a difference," I said before flashing a wolfish grin. "Unless your party was a bust and it's so small that everyone is sticking out." I said in a teasing voice.

That got Dash red in the face with anger. "My parties are not small!" He yelled right in my face.

"So then there's no problem then, right?" Jazz said grabbing Dash's attention. When the jock's eyes landed on my sister his jaw dropped and he started to drool a bit. "Then can we go in already?"

Dash was still drooling at my sister for a good couple of minutes before shaking his head and giving Jazz a flirty smile. "Yeah, come in red." He said while opening the door wide.

Both Max and Jazz gained a look that just screamed 'pissed off' as Sam and Tucker walked in. "Let make thing clear Dash." Jazz said in a low voice making Dash take a step back in shock. "No one, and I mean _no one_ , call me red, but Max." She said before walking in with her boyfriend.

Dash was opening and clothing his mouth as he stared at the door. "What did I say!?" Dash asked in confusion.

I laughed as I entered the party, and when I did I was met with... a more shocking sight.

* * *

 **No Ones P.O.V**

There standing by the entrance of the house was Danny, Max, Sam, Jazz, and Tucker, all staring in shock at what was in front of them. About less then half of the people at the party were in the same cloths Danny, Sam, and Tucker wore everyday to school, minus the leather jacket Danny used.

"How..." Jazz nearly stuttered as she stared at everyone at the party that were warring Danny, Sam, or Tucker's cloths. "How did they get all this, this is crazy!?"

"... The internet." Danny suggested as he looked everyone over. "You know, for calming us to be losers, they sure got our style down fast." Danny said making everyone laugh.

"Danny!" Someone shouted, making everyone turn to the side. There off to the side was Star, Paulina, and Valerie walking towards Danny's group, fortunately none of them warring the theme of the party. Star walked right up to Danny and gave him a hug, one he returned. "I'm glade you made it." Star said before pulling back.

Danny gave the blond a small smile. "Well I thought it would be fun." Danny said before looking around with a slight wary look. "But so far... it's just weird."

That got scoff from the three girls. "Weird is putting it mildly." Paulina said as she glanced around the party.

"Got that right." Valerie said with a nod. "I mean, were did everyone even get these cloths from, was it a last minute thing?"

"God if they had these things in their closets the whole time." Sam said before giving a off shiver as she saw a guy wearing her cloths.

Star suddenly grabbed Danny and Paulina's hands and started to pull them to the music. "Common guys, let's dance." Star said before dragging the two to the side.

Jazz was looking around the party for a familiar face, and it wasn't long before she found it. "Kitty, over here!" Jazz said before pulling Max to the vampire.

Now all that was left was Sam, Valerie, and Tucker.

"So~" Valerie said slowly before giving the two a smile. "Want to go chill?" Valerie asked.

Sam and Tucker looked at each other before shrugging and fallowing the girl.

* * *

"Kitty, over here." Jazz called as she dragged Max behind, though he didn't mind.

The teen vampire turned and smile when she saw Jazz. "Hey you two, how's it going." Kitty said as she gave both Max and Jazz a quick hug before pulling back. "I'm glad to see you both."

"Glad to see you too Kitty." Jazz said before noticing Johnny was missing. "Hey, where's Johnny?"

Kitty smiled as she waved her off. "Oh he's just getting my bag from his bike," Kitty said before pointing behind them. "Look, there he is right now."

Turning around the couple saw Johnny walking to them, a red purse in his hands. Johnny face lit up slightly when he saw the couple talking to Kitty.

"Jazz, Max, good to see you guys." Johnny said as he handed Kitty the purse then gave the couple a quick hug.

"Good to see you Johnny," Max said as he returned the bro-hug before separating. "How's life been?"

Johnny smiled as he throw his arm around Kitty and gave her a kiss on the cheek, making her giggle. "Life's been awesome, the job you got me is great and Bobby's been a really cool boss."

"School's been going good for me." Kitty throw in as she leaned against Johnny. "And this big lug been a huge help with school and the house." Kitty said making Johnny smile back at her. "You know what, lets go find somewhere to sit."

The two couples made there way to the living room of the party and found an open couch before sitting on it. It was a wide brown couch that was able to hole all of them easily, and there were little to no people there, since most were dancing.

"So is Danny here or what?" Johnny asked while giving a quick look around.

Jazz gave a small wave to the vampire. "He's here dancing with some girls." Jazz said making the two vampires chuckle.

"So~, what's been new for you guys?" Kitty asked in a slightly suggestive voice.

Max had a thoughtful look on his face before shrugging. "Not much, after me and Danny took care of David about a week later we fought a hunter named Skulker." Max said with a thoughtful look. "Last night we dealt with a wraith that could posses technology, but that was more Danny then me."

Kitty rolled her eyes. "I don't mean with your 'jobs', I meant with life. Have you seen any new movies, anything interesting at school, things like that."

Jazz had a thoughtful look on her face before she lit up. "Oh, our family was on the cover of Genius Magazine." She said with pride.

From there the two couples started to talk about various things as the party went on. After a few minutes Kitty gained a thoughtful look on her face before nudging Johnny. "Hey babe, can you and Max get us some drinks." She said with a slightly strained voice.

Johnny looked confused for a second before nodding slowly. "Right..." Johnny said before getting up and dragging Max off the couch, gaining a surprised look from the other couple. "Common man, let's go." The biker said and it wasn't long before the two disappeared into the crowd of people.

Kitty fallowed Johnny's back with her eyes, as soon as he and Max were gone from her sight her head whipped to Jazz and looked at the red with serious eyes but a wicked grin on her face. "Alright, serious girl talk." Kitty said with a slightly serious look but the grin never left her face, surprising Jazz. "How are things with you and Max?"

Jazz smiled at the teen vampire. "Things are going real well, why do you ask?"

Kitty rolled her eyes as she scooted closer to Jazz. "Well I can tell things are going ok, what I'm asking is has anything major happen between you two, you know," Kitty said before wiggling her eyebrows. "Something interment?"

Jazz's face instantly went red as she stared at Kitty in shock. "I-isn't that a b-bit personal Kitty!?" Jazz nearly shouted, but it was barley heard over the music.

Kitty just rolled her eyes in response. "Hey, we're practically blood sisters, talking about our sex life is no big deal." Kitty said without any shame, which just made Jazz blush harder. "So come on, give me something juicy."

The slightly younger girl's face was rivaling the color of her hair as Kitty stared at her. Taking a deep breath before letting it out, Jazz finally spoke. "Fine, I'll talk," Jazz said getting a small sequel out of the vampire. "Honestly... nothing seriously interment has happened between us. Max respects that I want to wait, and I haven't pushed for anything yet either."

That got a pout out of Kitty. "So what, you don't want to do it with Max?"

Now Jazz was gaining a slight frustrated look on her face as she flopped onto the couch. "It's not that I'm... opposed to intimacy, it's just..." Jazz said as her frustrated look grow before she gave a growl and sank lower into the couch. "Why did you have to bring up this question!?" Jazz asked in frustration.

Kitty just gave a slightly smug look as she crossed her arms. "If I don't ask you who will?" Kitty throw back.

That got Jazz quiet for a few moments before realizing Kitty was right. Despite being popular in her own right Jazz had little close friends, that didn't mean Jazz had no friends at all, it was just that Jazz had no real close friends to fall back on, not like Kitty.

With a quiet sigh Jazz started to speak again. "Max and I haven't had sex yet... but we have been... a bit handsy with each other." The red head said while trying to keep her heart in check. Kitty had a neutral face and didn't say anything, she just listened. "And it's not like I don't ever want to have sex, because god I do." Jazz said without any shame, and when she realized what she said her face instantly heated up.

That got a small laugh from the green dread girl. "So why don't you?"

Jazz rubbed her face a bit. "Because... because I'm nervous," Jazz finally got out. "But it's not because of Max or anything, it's just... the idea of sex at all... it just makes me nervous." She finished with a sigh.

Kitty gave Jazz a small smile as she scooted closer and placed a hand Jazz's shoulder, making the girl look up. "I get it," Kitty said surprising Jazz a bit. "Being interment with someone you care about can be ruff at first, so don't push yourself unless you feel you want to."

The thoughtful words instantly made Jazz feel better, like a giant weight was lifted off her chest. Jazz brought Kitty into a hug. "Thanks Kitty, I needed to hear that."

Kitty pulled back from the hug and mischievous smile before reaching into her pocket and pulling something out. "Here, snag this off that jackass jock when he was staring at some girls ass, I think you might like it." Kitty said before handing a key to Jazz, much to her confusion.

"What's this key for?" Jazz asked as she looked it over.

Kitty gave a flirty smirk to Jazz. "To the upstairs bedrooms." She said making Jazz instantly go red again. "From personal experience, I figure the best way to lead to intimacy for couples it to be handy as possible."

No sooner did Kitty finish that sentence Max and Johnny come back.

"Sorry it took so long," Max said as he handed Jazz her drink and sat next to her while Johnny did the same to Kitty. "There was a line, then there was no more, so we had to wait for a refill."

From there the two couples went back to talking to each other again about random things in life. Johnny brought up cars, Kitty with places she wants to visit, Max with places he has visited in the past. Jazz for the most part was quiet in the conversations, rolling the key in her hand while she was deep in thought.

Suddenly a determined look crossed Jazz's face, along with a bright blush. "Max..." Jazz said making the spellslinger turn to her.

What Max did not expect next was for Jazz to give the spellslinger a deep kiss, nearly shoving her tongue down his throat. It took Max a good couple of seconds before Max snapped out of his daze and returned the kiss. After about a full minute the two separated from the intense kiss, both panting and faces flushed.

"W-whoa Jazz, where did that-," Max started to say but was cut off when Jazz stood up and started to drag him away. "U-um Jazz, where are we go-"

"Quiet you." Jazz said with a blush but a clear smile on her face. It wasn't long before they rushed upstairs without anyone seeing them, or not caring.

Kitty just looked at the younger couple with a bit of pride while Johnny just gave a chuckle. "I take it this is was you." Johnny said as Kitty leaned closer.

"Yup," Kitty said before kissing Johnny, one he easily returned.

* * *

 **WARNING: Lime**

Upstairs a door was kicked open by the couple Jazz and Max, who were lipped locked at the moment, stumbled in before slamming the door behind them. Jazz was feeling unbelievably hot as she felt Max's tongue taste her own and how his hands grabbed her hips. They had made-out before, oh dozen of times, but there was just something that Kitty said that helped spark something in Jazz. The red head may not go all they way tonight, but she was fine if they got handsy with each other, very handsy with each other.

The two stumbled in the plain dark looking guest room, the only light coming from the street lamp outside, before they fell onto the bed together, Max's cane clattering to the floor. They rolled around together a bit, never breaking the deep kiss, and soon they found themselves with Max on top and Jazz right under him. The two gave one last kiss before breaking apart, a thick trail of saliva connecting there mouths.

Jazz stared at the golden eyes above her and Max did the same right back, staring into her turquoise eyes. Max moved his hands from Jazz's hips before running them through her orange hair.

"God you look beautiful." Max said without any hesitation as he stared into her eyes.

Jazz blushed at the words as she smiled up at her boyfriend. "Prove it." She said in a challenging voice.

Not even a moment later Max slammed his lips right onto Jazz's and the two shoved there tongues back into each others mouths. The heated kiss was intense for the both of them and they started to let there hands roam each others body, feeling sparks of pleasure from one another.

The spellslinger ran his hands through Jazz's orange locks before making his was down and gripped the sides of her body. From the moans Jazz was giving off she enjoyed Max's touch, so he got a little bolder. Max's hand's slid down Jazz's hips before cupping her jean covered ass in each of his hands. When Jazz didn't protest and instead moaned louder into the kiss Max started to fondle Jazz's ass with his hands. Max loved the feeling of her plump bubble butt in his hands and only wished he could feel it without the jeans.

Pure pleasure was running through Jazz's lower body as Max's skilled hand played with her ass. The redhead broke the kiss and bit down on Max's lower lip, not too hard to draw blood but hard enough to leave an impression. Jazz ran her hands through Max's hair, loving the feeling of it through her fingers, before making her way his chest. Jazz new Max was well in shape thanks to his love of boxing, but seeing and feeling were very different.

Wanting to get a better feel Jazz's hands went under Max's shirt and started to run them over his toned abs and chest, loving the hard flesh under her fingers.

Max pulled from the kiss he and Jazz were sharing before kissing down her neck, giving love bites every now and then. Jazz whimpered in pleasure as she felt the sparks on her neck from Max's kisses, in response the redhead dragged her nails across Max's chest, causing sweet pain. Max finally let go of Jazz's ass, much to her disappointment. But the spellslinger's hand's didn't leave Jazz for long before caressed Jazz's toned stomach under her shirt before slowly going up.

Jazz knew where Max's hands were heading as they stopped right under her breast, making her squirm a bit in anticipation a bit but she knew Max's was waiting for her approval. So after taking a deep breath Jazz gave a shaky nod next to Max's head.

Getting the ok Max's hands slid up and cupped Jazz's breasts under her shirt, the spellslinger finally noticing she wasn't warring a bra. Jazz moaned as she felt Max's warm hands on her perky breast, slowly fondling the flesh. Max started to grip Jazz's breasts a bit harder but that just made Jazz moan louder as he sucker on her neck. Jazz took her hands off Max's chest and grabbed the back of his head before bringing it up for another heated kiss.

As the two kissed Max's right hand left Jazz's breast before making it's way down her stomach then stopped. Right above the hem of her pants.

Jazz knew exactly what Max wanted to do to her, and the thought of that was making her a little wet. When she notice that Max stopped again to ask for her permission she could not help but smile a bit at how Max was would only do what she said.

The pulled back from the kiss and put her mouth right next to the spellslinger's hear, her hot breath tickling his ear.

"Do it~" She whispered in a playful voice.

After hearing those words Max snaked his right hand down Jazz's pants and under her panties. Max instantly felt his girlfriend's heated center when his hand grazed her lower lips. He was slow as he caressed Jazz's lower lips, feeling a wetness form in his hands.

Jazz breath was shaking as she felt Max's hand on her center. She was feeling so many things as Max's hand moved, hot, embarrassed, a bit of lust, anxious, and so many more things she could not think of with her hazy mind. As Max's hand moved the redhead felt something hard and hot on her leg, which was right between Max's legs.

Even with a hazed mind Jazz knew exactly what that bulge she felt was, and that just made her more aroused. Jazz lifted her leg and rubbed it against Max's crotch, making his hips jump a bit, but he didn't say anything and instead started another heated kiss.

The two both felt something build up inside of them, something heated right in there stomachs. With every movement, the pressure inside of them more and more.

But just as they were about to reach there peak.

*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*

Both Jazz and Max froze, the build up they both had quickly died off.

"J-Jazz, are you in there!?" Kitty's voice came from the other side of the door, worry in her voice.

Jazz broke the kiss from Max and stared at the door in confusion, along with Max. "K-Kitty, what do you want!?"

"Look, I know your... busy at the moment," Kitty said making Jazz blush a bit. "But you need to come down stairs right now!"

Now both Jazz and Max started to feel worry. "Why, what's wrong?" Jazz asked.

Kitty gave a small snort through the door. "Your brother is about 2 second away from killing the blond jackass of this party, and Johnny's not far behind."

Both Jazz and Max both gave a sigh of annoyance as they both got off the bed together. "We'll be down in a minute."

"Right, and sorry again Jazz, Max." Kitty said before she walked away from the door.

The couple sat on the edge of the bed as they started to take deep breaths, trying to calm themselves down.

"I'm going to kill him." Jazz muttered as she glared at the door before getting up.

"Danny or Dash?" Max asked with an equal glare.

"Both if I can." Jazz said bitterly.

Max sighed and was about to get up, but notice his hat was gone. "Where's my fedora?" Max asked as he looked around the room.

Jazz glanced around the dark room a bit before noticing the fedora was right in front of her feet. "Got it." Jazz said as she bent down to grab it.

As Jazz bent down to grab the hat Max couldn't help but stare at her ass as she did so. The way the bubble butt moved in those tight jeans in front of him stirred something in Max. Slowly a wicked grin crossed the spellslinger's face as he raised his hand in the air-

*SMACK*

"Ah!"

And brought it down right on her ass. Jazz shot up straight with the hat in her hands before whipping her head back and glared at Max, though she had a small grin on her face.

"Try to keep your hands to yourself." Jazz said in a stricken but teasing voice as she throw Max's hat back.

Max only gave a sheepish grin as he put his hat on and grabbed his cane from the floor before they both headed downstairs to see what the trouble was.

 **End Of Lime**

* * *

 _15 minutes earlier_

Danny was having a good time at the party, despite the crazy theme most were warring. And he wasn't the only one, Tucker was actually talking to a lot of the girls and even got a number from one. Sam was still a little moody, but she wasn't really having a bad time either. Jazz and Max were somewhere doing there own thing, but Danny wasn't worried.

After some dancing with both Star and Paulina they sat off to the side and started to talk. Mostly about random things like life, or new movies coming out.

"So wait, your dad writes all those romance novels my sister always reads?" Danny asked in surprise as he looked at Star.

Star nodded her head a bit in pride. "Yup, dad's been writing since I was a baby. He actually traveled the world a bit for inspiration before having me." The blond said before giving Danny a questioning look. "Actually, what do your parents do?"

That question caught Paulina's attention. "I'm actually wondering about that too, they must be doing pretty well if they can get you and your sister both a car."

"Oh there scientist and inventors," Danny said, surprising Star and Paulina a bit. "Yeah make certain things for companies and sell it to them, or improve other inventions." He said before an idea crossed his mind. "How about next time they need something tested I could let you two try it."

That made Star and Paulina a little worried. "Isn't that a little... dangerous?" Star asked a little nervously.

Danny quickly waved them off and offered a small smile. "No, no, it's nothing dangerous or anything, I was thinking you could try something like headphones, computers, cellphones, things like that."

That got the two to calm down instantly and were even liking the idea a bit. They went back to taking a bit before dancing again, Star a bit more erotic with her moves then Paulina, but that was only with Danny, and all the guys at the party were staring at him with a jealous look. After the three got tired again from the dancing they sat back down to rest and talk.

Unfortunately before they could even start a conversation voice was heard that said one word that annoyed Danny to no end.

"FENTON!" Dash shouted from across the party.

Danny gave a tired sigh as he turned to the big jock that was walking towards him, gabbing some peoples attention along the way.

"What is it this time Dash, is my presence that disturbing even with all these people?" Danny asked with a dry tone, also noticing the looks Paulina and Star were giving the jock.

Dash ignored Danny's question and just glared down at him. "Where's your sister?"

Danny raised an eyebrow at him. "I don't know, why do you want her?" Danny said with slightly narrowed eyes.

"I asked Jazz here so I can show her why I am the best chose to be her boyfriend." Dash said while flexing his muscles with smug grin. "But I can't do that if I can't find her." He finish looking very annoyed.

Danny rubbed his face in annoyance before standing up. "Ok, enough of this." Danny said in such a serious voice that it surprised everyone that was watching. "Dash, my sister dose not like, not one bit. So give up on trying to be her girlfriend, alright."

That got the jock as mad as a bull, his face going red with anger as he gripped his hands tightly. "Why not, I'm the most popular guy in school, the captain of the football team." Dash said as he folded his arms with a smug look. "Any girl would be lucky to have me." He then glared at Danny before grabbing him by the shirt, making the werewolf give a dangerous glare back. "I let you into my party loser, so how about you do me a favor and put in a good word for me, if you don't I'll make your school life a living hell."

Danny growled at Dash, nobody noticing how animalistic it sounded. Before Danny could even say anything, a voice rang out, stopping anything that was going to happen.

"Hey, what's going on?"

Both boys turned to see Johnny and Kitty, though only Danny know them.

"This is none of your business, so but out." Dash said before glaring back at Danny.

Johnny just gave a snot as he crossed his arms. "I think this is our business since that's our friend, so why don't you put him down."

Dash gave a frustrated before throwing Danny back, making him stumble a bit, before giving Johnny a glare. "Look piss head, I already have to deal with one loser, so you better step back before I make your life hell." Dash said while looking up at Johnny.

The biker just snorted as he looked down at Dash, though you could feel the anger he was giving off. Kitty looked worried as she saw her friend and boyfriend looked about five seconds away from ripping the jock limb from limb. So when no one was noticing she quickly ran upstairs.

"Ok man, how about you calm down for a second before you get yourself hurt." Johnny said with a light glare.

Dash actually looked at Johnny up and down, trying to guess if he could take him or not. Finally after a minute Dash just waved the biker off. "This is none of your business, so let me deal with this loser already."

"Again, this is my business since you are messing with my friend." Johnny said with a sigh. The vampire knew Danny could easily take care of the jock, but it would be bad for his reputation as a guardian if he used his abilities on a human.

Dash just gave a snort as he turned a way from Johnny, ignoring the vampire, before turning to Danny. "Listen Fenton, just get your sister here already."

Now Danny was looking extremely frustrated as he nearly pulled his hair. "For the last fucking time, I don't know where she is. And even if she was here she would still say NO TO YOU!" Danny shouted.

The blond jock looked pissed at the back talk he was getting, and started to crack his knuckles. "Fuck this, I'm kicking your ass then I'll find your sister."

Danny growled along with Johnny, in the back both Star and Paulina could feel this was the start of a fight along with anyone else who was watching. In the crowed of people were Sam, Tucker, and Valerie, giving Danny extremely worried looks.

"You obsessed..." Danny growled, both in anger and frustration as he brought his hands up. He would not let Dash beat him up, not even if he was a werewolf.

Johnny shook his head and took a step back, knowing Danny could beat the jock without any problem.

Just as it look like a fight was about to start one voice broke through the music like a knife.

"What the hell is going on!?"

Both Danny and Dash's heads whipped to the source of the voice, and there stood to the side was a pissed off Jazz, with Max not far behind along with Kitty, who stood next to Johnny.

Dash gave a smug look, not knowing the danger he was in with the redhead. "About time I found," Dash said in his egotistical voice, not noticing Jazz's eye twitch. "Your loser brother wouldn't tell me where you were, I was going to force him but you here now."

The arrogant jock failed to notice the killer aura that Jazz was emitting along with Max. Danny, Johnny, and Kitty took a big step back, not wanting to be caught in the cross fire, along with most of the crowed.

"What... do you want?" Jazz said through grit teeth.

Dash puffed out his chest as he folded his arms in front of himself. "Well I was going to find you so you could be my girlfriend," Dash said, failing to see Jazz grip her hand so hard her knuckles turned white. "Seeing as how I'm the most popular guy and your the hottest girl, we would make the perfect couple."

Jazz took several long breaths to calm herself down before giving the jock a heated glare. "Dash, I will never be your girlfriend," Jazz said, and like always the comment was ignored by the jock. "Besides, I already have a boyfriend."

That one sentence got everyone to go dead silent, especially Dash, who's jaw drop to the floor.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-what," Dash shuddered as he pointed to Jazz "You have a boyfriend, who!?" Dash shouted in anger.

Max rolled his eyes at the overreaction of the jock and stepped forward. "It's me asshole, I'm Jazz's boyfriend." Max said as he grabbed Jazz's hand.

The jock stared in shock as Max and Jazz held hands affectionately, before his face turned red with anger. Dash marched right up to Max and grabbed the spellslinger by the shirt, pulling him away from Jazz. Danny and Johnny looked ready to pull the jock back, but Max raised his hand stopping them.

"Listen here loser," Dash growled while looking Max straight in the eyes. "Your going to break up with Jazz right now."

Max simply raised an eyebrow. "And why would I do that?"

Dash gave a smug grin as he puffed out his chest, though he still looked pissed off. "Because Jazz deserves a real man, not some short wimp like you. So do us both a favor and leave."

Now that got Max a bit mad. "Did you ever thought to think that Jazz likes me just as much as I liker her." Max said as he lightly grabbed Dash's wrist.

Dash didn't seem to notice the hand and just snorted. "Then she hasn't felt what's it's like to be with a real man."

Jazz gagged as Max looked ready to break Dash's wrist with level 5, and Danny.

Danny was done with this.

"Hey Dash, get it through your thick skull that your not a cool as you thing you are! So get a fucking clue!" Danny nearly shouted.

Dash turned around with an angry look as he throw Max back, but failed to notice the spellslinger didn't even stumble.

"I forgot you were here Fenturd," Dash said as he gripped his fist so hard they shook, before rising his hand. "Hope this shuts you up freak." Dash said before throwing the punch.

Star, Paulina, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie all shouted in worry as the fist flew. Max, Jazz, Johnny and Kitty on the other hand didn't show any concern.

As the fist flew Danny ducked under the attack quickly before throwing a right hook over Dash's arm. The blow hit the jock right in the chin making him freeze as he saw stars, and before he could even fully register the hit Danny throw a left uppercut that made Dash's head kick back. The jock falling back was similar a tree falling in the woods, slow before hitting the ground with a large thud.

The whole party was silent as they saw the top A-Lister fall like a sack of bricks, before erupting in applauds.

"Holy shit dude, you just took down Dash with just two hits!" Tucker shouted as he throw his arm around Danny's shoulder.

Danny gave a small grin before noticing the glares he and his friends were getting from the male A-Listers. "I think it's time we felt," Danny said as all his friends and sister notice the looks they were getting. "Now!"

Danny's group quickly said goodbye to there friends before making there way to Danny's car. They got in before the werewolf drove off.

"Well that happened." Sam said as she sat in the back seat with Max and Tucker. "Nice moves back there."

Danny raised an eyebrow as she shot Sam a smirk as he drove. "What, you aren't going to tell me I should of taken the high road or something."

The Goth just snorted at that. "I would only tell you that if you were bullying anyone or trying to pick a fight, not defend yourself." Sam said before giving a small sigh. "So I guess that party was a bust."

"Speak for your self!" Tucker said before taking some pieces of paper from his pocket. "I got three girls numbers, three!" The techno-geek nearly shouted.

Sam just rolled her eyes before pulling out her phone and looking at the time, seeing it was only 9:30. "It's still a little early, want to go to my house and have that movie marathon." She offered.

Everyone looked at each other for a moment before they all shrugged, not minding the idea of the movie marathon. With that Danny made a right and started driving to Sam's house.

* * *

In a dark room 4 figures sat around the long table, but unlike last time there was one major difference from before.

There was laughter.

The hulking figure was giving a booming laugh as his arms were folded in front of him.

"Oh this is priceless!" The hulking figure shouted with laughter. "The so called master of death becomes nothing more then a fused wraith in a soup can, god I love this!"

The other figures were amused but were mostly silent.

The red eyed one was amused about the news he received, but he was also disappointed.

"Tell me," The red eyed figure's voice cut through the laughter like a knife, silencing everyone. "Where is Malkoran now?"

The female of the group looked to the glowing red eyes. "He is currently being held in a G.I.W facility, shale we go grab him."

The glowing eyes waved a hand dismissively. "No, our Knight cares nothing for the descendant, only the true master of death." The figure said before a sharp grin. "So it was the KNight Wolf that took down the scientist wraith."

"Yes but it was someone else that split Malkoran from the other wraith." The smaller man said in a flirty voice.

"A magic user with a dark core?"

"From what I can gather, yes and no." The smaller man said getting some confused looks. "From what I gathered the person was a magic user but referred to himself to be a spellslinger."

"Bold statement." The hulking figure snored.

"Not only that but the magic user did not have a dark core, but in fact a _water core_."

Now that caught the attention of the glowing red eyes. "A magic user going out of his comfort zone, now that is rare." The lead figure said. "...I want to open a file on Amity Park."

That surprised everyone in else in the room. "Why my lord, Amity Park is just a small town with no strong history, it's guardian is new and could be easily taken down my either of us." The feminine figure with a confused look.

"It's exactly for that reason, a small no named town and guardian have already caught my attention more then once," The figure said with amusement in his voice. "I like to keep track of all my potential enemies, or possible allies."

The other figures looked interested before they all got up and went there separate ways.

* * *

 **21N: Another long chapter, and I hope you like it. The fight may have been a little short but this is how I feel it should go, leave your comments and I'll answer them the best I can.**


	15. Make a Wish P-1

_**KNight Wolf**_

 **Make a Wish P-1**

* * *

 **Danny's P.O.V**

"Common Danny, you'll love it." Tucker said as he showed me the paper as we sat at the front with Max behind the counter.

Max was behind the counter making coffee since one of his employees was sick today.

I gave my friend an eye roll as I pushed the paper down. "Tucker for the last time, I will not be the school's mascot, even if it's for a day." I said making Tucker pout and Max laughed.

"But you'll meet cheerleaders!" Tucker throw back. "And if you meet cheerleaders then we'll meet cheerleaders."

Max gave Tucker a raised brow as he folded his arms. "In case you forgot I have girlfriend," Max said while pointing to the side. "She's sitting right here."

I leaned over to the side a bit to see Jazz studying as always. She gave a small wave but never took her eyes from the book. "It's true, I'm right here." Jazz said before taking a sip of her coffee and going back to work.

Tucker just waved Jazz off. "Fine, more for us." He said with such confidence it made me scoff. "Common Danny, please." Tucker said in a pleading voice.

I crossed my arms in front of myself, I was not bugging from this. "No Tucker," I said making him slouch. "If you want to see the cheerleaders so much why don't you do it."

The techno-geek gave a cocky look to me. "And keep these good looks locked away." He said as he gestured to himself. I gave him a hard 'are you serious look' making him slouch a bit. "Fine, it's because you'll have a better chance then me, seeing as how your mister popular after the fight with Dash."

My friend was somewhat true with that. After the 'fight' with Dash about a week ago, things got a little interesting. I was mister popular for about an entire day before Dash made a big lie about how he let me win, though the bruise on his face tell a slightly different story. Nearly everyone in the school believed him, hell even Dash believed it, and I was back to being a 'loser' again. Though some of the girls who were at the party weren't so easily fooled. I kept hearing them talk behind my back and look at me with some hunger in there eyes, thought I didn't really mind.

Speaking of Dash and denial, he was having a lot of it after finding out Max and Jazz were dating. The blond jock keeps trying to get Jazz to date him, but everything kept going south.

I looked at the paper Tucker had in his hands. It was a last minute wanted add for the school mascot for the game tomorrow, since the normal mascot was sick with the flue. The Casper high Ravens were going against the Marist high RedHawks from Chicago, so the whole school was pumped.

Speaking of the flue, it was flue season in Amity Park and a lot of people were getting sick. So far my parent, Sam, and even Valarie were sick with the flue along with a bunch of other kids in school.

I looked at the paper one last time and shook my head. I had no problem with getting closer with the cheerleaders, but I would not dress up in that flea filled suit.

"Sorry Tuck, but this isn't my thing." I said with a shack of my head.

Tucker moaned frustration, but it was short lived, he grabbing a pen and written his name on the paper with a wicked grin on his face. "Well I guess the ladies will have to get to know the Tuck man as the new mascot." He said with a smile.

Max shook his head as he gave a costumer a cup of coffee. "Well you bounced back fast." Max said before looking at the time. "So we're still going to the swap-meet tomorrow, right?"

Tucker looked up from the paper with a slightly confused look. "I still find it hard to believe you want to go to that thing." Tucker said as he signed the paper.

The spellslinger shrugged at the geek. "You'd be surprised at what you can find at those things, maybe something your looking for that's cheaper or something valuable."

I gave a small shrug at that. "We can check out the swap-meet in the morning before going to the game." I said before looking to Tucker. "Will you be able to become the temporary mascot if you turn that in today?" I asked.

Tucker just waved me off. "As long as I get this in before the game then I'm in, if no one signs up then one of the jocks has to do it."

I nodded before looking over to Jazz. "You feel like coming with us to the swap-meet Jazz?" I asked my sister.

She looked up from her book with a small smile and shook her head. "Sorry but I need to do some research on a paper tomorrow in the morning, then I'm going over to Kitty's, but I'll met you at the game."

I nodded before getting out of my seat. "Anyway, I'm going to Sam's and see how she's doing." I said as I grabbed my bag from the side.

"Danny wait," Max said stopping me from walking away. I turns and was given a coffee cup to go. "Give this to Sam, it's tea to help with her cold."

I nodded with a thanks before walking out of the café and to my car. I got in and it wasn't long before I reached Sam's house and parked in front. I got out and head up to the fancy house in front of me. Giving the door a quick knock I wanted until someone answered, and it wasn't long before someone did.

But it was not someone I wanted to see, even if he lives here.

"Oh, it's you." Jeremy Madison said with his usual disgusted look. "What do you want?"

I gave the man a smile, despite how much I want to punch him in the face, and brought up the coffee cup. "I wanted to see how Sam was doing and I brought her some tea."

Jeremy looked at me for a long moment before rolling his eyes and stepping out of the way. I quickly walked in before making my way to Sam's room upstairs. Sam's door to her room was purple with some Goth stuff all over it. I slowly open it to see a very sick Sam, coughing and sneezing as she watched T.V.

When she saw me she gave a small wave before blowing her nose. "Hey..." She said weakly.

I gave her a small smile as I walked up to her. "Hey, you feeling better?"

Sam gave a small sneeze. "Better then before, but I feel like shit."

I gave her a smile in sympathy before giving her the coffee cup, much to her confusion. "Max made you some tea to help."

The sick Goth gave a smile before taking the cup and took a quick sip, making her sigh in relief. "It taste great, and it's really helping with my throat." Sam said as she rubbed her neck. "So what's new?" Sam asked as she wrapped herself in a blanket.

"Tucker tried to convince me to become the temporary mascot for the game tomorrow." I said making Sam nearly spit out her tea in laughter.

Sam gave a couple coughs mixed in with chuckles before putting the tea down on night stand. "Oh god, what was he thinking?" Sam said with a shake of her head.

"He thought if I was the mascot that I could meet some cheerleaders, and therefore so could he." I explained as I sat at the edge of her bed. "I said no so he's taking the spot instead."

That made Sam snort as she shifted in her blankets. "No surprised there considering how much of a horn-dog Tucker can be. Man I wish I could be there to see him in that rigidity costume tomorrow."

I grinned and gave her a thumbs up. "Don't worry, I'll record some of it for you."

"Thanks." She said with a laugh before giving a big sneeze into a tissue. "Someone kill me..." She moaned in pain as she laid down.

I just patted her leg making her give me the stink eye.

After about an hour of talking I said goodbye to Sam before heading home

* * *

The next day was bright and sunny, I parked my car at the parking lot next to the swap-meet before me, Max, and Tucker got out. The place was packed with people both buying and selling, from just glancing at the place there were a lot of interesting booths in place.

Tucker scratched his head as we headed into the swap-meet. "I don't mind coming here, but I don't think we'll find much."

Max just shrug as we looked at one of the booths. "Hey finding something is better then nothing, right." He said as he looked at an old game consul.

"Well, lets see what we can find." I said as we walked deeper into the swap-meet.

There were tones of booths of people selling old stuff, Max found some old coins and Tucker found some wheels for his skateboard, though he never really uses it. We were currently looking at some bootleg movies that some guy was selling from the back of his van.

"Oh sweet," Tucker said as he grabbed a CD. "He's got Dead Teacher 4, that just came out."

I looked at the CD in Tucker's hands and waved him off. "Don't bother, we're going to see that movie on Sunday, plus I hate bootleg movies," I said making Tucker frown and put the movie down. "I want to watch my movie with some actual quality."

"Same." Max said with a shrug.

Tucker huffed as we walked to the next booth that looked like a fortunetelling booth. "We excuse me for not having money." Tucker said as he grabbed a lamp and looked at it. "A genie in a bottle, no thanks." Tucker said as he put in back down and we moved on to the next booth.

As we walked we heard the faint sound of something breaking, but didn't pay it no mind.

"Mommy, mommy, can I have some cotton candy, please, please, please!" A little girl with a balloon shouted as her mom dragged her away.

"I think you have enough sugar for today." The mom said as she dragged the girl.

"Looks like someone's having a sugar rush." Max chuckled as we walked to the next booth

The girl's face redden as she was pulled away, but stopped struggling. "I wish I had some cotton candy right now." The girl said with a pout.

As we walked we passed by the cotton candy booth the girl was yelling about, right next to the kissing both with a very attractive brunette behind the counter and a long line of nerds. I thought about getting some cotton candy but I just shook my head, not really in the mood for sweets, so we kept walking. As we walked past the booth a large rattling was heard and people gasping, but not only that I felt... something both familiar and unfamiliar. We turned around to see the cotton candy machine rattling dangerously, so much so people started to step back.

Everyone walked back from the machine as it started to rattle more and more violently to the point sparks were going off on it.

"Hit the deck!" I yelled before I pulled Tucker to the ground, Max fallowing me a second later.

The machine exploded sending cotton candy everywhere, luckily it only sent the cotton candy flying. I picked myself up to see cotton candy thrown all over the area, there was even some on me.

"Cotton candy, yeah!" The little girl from before yelled as she ate the candy from her cloths.

"Well she got what she wanted." Tucker said as he picked some of the candy from his hat. "Let move before something else explodes."

We all agreed that we had enough for today and started to head out. As we walked Max suddenly stopped while looking to the side, making us stop as well.

"What's up?" I asked as me and Tucker fallowed the spellslinger.

Max stopped in front of the booth before grabbing something. "Check this out." Max said as he grabbed a long wooden box and started to look it over. "This box is pretty old," Max mutter before looking to the man behind the booth. "What can you tell me about this box and what's in it?"

The man scratch his head before shrugging. "Not much, been in the attic before I moved in. Can't get it open since the key was lost."

Max looked the box over a little more before grinning. "How much?" Max suddenly asked, making me blink in surprise.

The man rubbed his chin a bit. "... 68$."

Max intensity narrowed his eyes at the man. "30."

"55."

"32."

"50."

Tucker and my heads whipped back and forth between the two.

"40."

"45."

"Done!" Max said before slamming the money down and walking away with the box.

Me and Tucker quickly fallowed Max and it wasn't long before we were back in the parking lot.

"Impressive haggling skills." I said as I got into my car.

"One of the rules I live by, save what you can for later." Max said with a grin as he got in the passenger seat.

Tucker hopped in the back. "We still got a few hours tonight before the game tonight," He said as he buckled in. "So I was thinking we go to my house and play some games. Maybe some Doomed or something."

I didn't mind that idea, so I looked to Max and he just shrugged, not caring. So I started the car and drove to Tucker's house. As I drove I thought about what I felt at the swap-meet, maybe it was supernatural, but it was something I never felt before. Or maybe it was just the feeling of 'danger' from the cotton candy machine blowing up. If it was something really dangerous then people would be hurt or something else. So I decided to save that for later and just enjoy my day.

* * *

"There's some seats over here." I said before sitting down.

Me, Max, and Jazz were currently at the football game, it was about 8 at night. The stands were filled with students from our school and even some parents. Max sat down next to me and Jazz fallowed, not looking that exited for a reason.

"Not even here for a minute and Dash already tries to hit on me." Jazz said while rubbing her face.

It was true, as soon as we got here Dash saw Jazz at the entrance and tried ask her out again. Jazz just ignored him and went inside with us.

"Hey look on the bright side, you get to see Tucker try to be the mascot." I said in a cheeky voice as I brought up my phone and waited to record.

That made Jazz giggle. "True."

"And don't worry," Max said as he throw his arm around Jazz's waist. "I'll make sure to protect you." Max said in an over exaggerated hero voice.

Jazz giggled harder then before and gave Max a kiss. "My knight in shining armor huh?"

Max's face cringed at that. "Knight? Jazz, I'm the fucking wizard in the story, and I still get the girl."

That made me laugh hard at that.

 _"Alright people, today the Caper High Ravens will be going up against Marist High RedHawks!"_ The Announcer said in an exited voice. _"But first give a warm welcome to Casper High's cheerleaders and mascot!"_

A moment Casper High's cheerleaders came running onto the field, Paulina leading the group with Star behind.

"Alright Caper High, I want to here you cheer for our team!" Paulina shouted getting the crowd pumped.

There was a beet playing and the cheerleaders started to dance to it. They were perfectly nsync as they danced, flipped, and even building a pyrimidine. The cheers from the crowed were loud, but most were from the guys from seeing the girls skirts flip up and around.

 _"A great performance from the cheerleaders, now here come the team, The Casper High Ravens!"_

The football team came running onto the field with there white and red uniforms, Tucker leading them in the mascot custom, flapped his wings as he ran.

Suddenly the captain of the football team, the asshole Dash, stuck his foot out in front of Tucker and made him trip. Tucker fell in front of the football and they just ran over him, smiling the whole time and not giving a fuck.

"Oh~" Max and Jazz winced in sympathy.

"That mother fucker!" I shouted as I glared at the field.

 _"Oh, not the... greatest start for the team."_ The announcer said in an uneasy voice.

Lucky Tucker got up easily and went to the front of the stands with the cheerleaders.

"Good, he looks ok." Jazz said with a sigh. "How Dash gets with any girl period is a bigger mystery then magic it's self."

"He's not going to be doing much after I'm done with him." I growled, hating the fact my friend was on the short end of Dash's shit.

"Easy Danny, you can't kill Dash, at least not without going to jail." Max said in a light voice I could tell was trying to calm me down.

 _"And now here comes the visiting team The Marist High RedHawks!"_ The announcer... well announced.

The RedHawks team came running onto the field, there uniforms colors were an inversion of our team. And unlike out team the RedHawks were _carrying_ there mascot into the field, before letting him down.

"Oh great, now I'm rooting for the other team." Jazz said in a cheeky voice making me and Max laugh.

After some quick greeting the ref flipped the coin and the RedHawks were kicking off. The number kicked the ball hard and it flew across the field and right into Dash's arms, I could see the smug grin on his face from here. But as Dash basked in his own ego number 21, a skinny short guy, ran right into Dash with high speeds that shocked me, catching Dash off guard and knocking him down. The ref blow the whistle.

"Whoa, did you see that guy move, it was almost like a blur." Max said in shock as he lowered his glasses and looked at the field in shock.

"You think he might be a supernatural being?" Jazz asked as the teams got into formation.

I looked at 21 a bit but shook my head. "I don't think so, I think he's just a normal kid who's really fast."

The game continued from there, and the Casper Ravens were losing... bad. Nearly every other time Dash got the ball the other team took him down easily, like when 77 broke through the defense line and swashed Dash with ease, or when 80 intercepted Dash's long throws doing a crazy catch with one arm, or number 1 making crazy long passes and 80 catching them with ease. It's wasn't just because our team was sucking today, but because the other team was just too good. There defense was good but there offence was crazy good. But still, it looked like our team was barely putting up a fight.

"This is pathetic, our team sucks." I said as I leaned back into the stands. "But it looks like Tucker's having a good time."

It was true, down by the cheerleaders Tucker was getting the crowed to cheer for our losing team. He held up sighs that said 'cheer', barrowed the cheerleaders pompoms, and he even did the worm. The crowed seemed more interested in the mascot and cheerleaders then there own team.

About a half an hour later I looked to the score bored to see it was 95 to 33, the RedHawks leading.

"Well our team lost," Max said with a sigh as both team huddle. "No matter how you look at our team can't make enough touchdowns in 10 minutes."

I shook my head as I looked at the huddled teams. "Yeah, this team is too good and Dash is a shitty captain. The only reason he's captain is because he's the top A-Lister, other then that he's just an average player." I said as I leaned forward and put my hand on my chin. "Well at least Tucker got to meet the cheerleaders like he wan-" I cut myself when I felt something down at the field for a good second before it was gone, and it was the same something I felt at the swap-meet. "What the fuck was that." I said as I stood up along with Max, who stared at the field in shock.

"You felt that too, good so I'm not going crazy." Max said in a joking voice but his face was staring at the field shock as the game started.

"What, what's going on?" Jazz asked as she looked at her brother and boyfriend as the game started again.

"I... I don't know." I said as I scanned the field looking for anything strange, but found nothing. "It was... something completely different from then anything I felt before." I said before looking to Max. "Do you know what the hell that was?"

Max's face was hard as he scanned the field before giving a sigh. "I have no idea, whatever the hell that was it was something I've never felt before." He said in a grave voice shocking me a bit. Suddenly Max looked shocked before pointing to the field. "But I think I know what it caused."

Me and Jazz look down onto the field and what we saw completely surprised us. Dash completely owning the other team, his body giving off the tiniest amount of the unknown magic. The arrogant jock plowed through the team with ease before making a touchdown in less then 15 seconds.

"How the hell did he do that?" Jazz asked in complete shock as the crowed cheered. "Could... could Dash be a magical being, or using magic." Jazz said in an almost nervous voice.

I quickly shook my head. "No way, for as long as I known Dash he has never shown something like this." I said as I looked closer at the jock and I could see he was slightly bigger then normal. "But something is defiantly effecting him." I looked to Max again. "Do you have any idea what's happening?"

Max looked at Dash with narrowed eyes as the jock scored another touchdown easily after intercepting. "I have no idea what's happening to him, it feels like magic but at the same time... it's not." Max said with a frustrated look as he rubbed his head. "I have no idea what the hell is effecting him."

That made me feel even more worried as I looked back down to the field, seeing score another touchdown. I gave a long sigh as I sat back down, surprising Max and Jazz. "We can't do anything at the moment, and nobody is getting seriously hurt. We'll wait and see how things play." I said as I didn't take my eyes off Dash and focused all of my senses for anything that my happen. "But as soon as something, _anything_ , happens I'll be down there in a second." I said as Dash yet again scored another touchdown. "Fuck anything the teachers, the couches, or even the players say, I'm a Guardian first in a situation like this."

"... Damn, when did you get so badass?" Max said with a chuckle as he and Jazz sat back down, both staring at the field just as intensely as I was.

The next few minutes were filled with Dash making touchdown after touchdown. But the RedHawks were putting up a good fight and even scored a few touchdowns. In less then 10 minutes the score was 115 to 113, the RedHawks still leading. The ball was RedHawk's and they were going for a long pass, but at the last moment number 1 passed the ball to the running back, number 21, and the short guy was off like a bullet. 21 easily ran passed all the other players in front of him and it wasn't long before he was half way through the field.

But as 21 ran Dash stood in the running back's way with his arms spread. 21 ran at Dash at full speed, which surprised me considering Dash looked like a beast from up here and must be much worse up close. 21 ran right up to Dash and just as they were about to crash 21 spun around Dash and got passed the jock. But as 21 was about to get passed Dash's arm shot out and caught the runner back, blocking his path. Just as Dash was about to stop 21 the line men, 77, of the RedHawks was in front of Dash as well. 77 tried to block for 21, but the three were coughed in a battle of strength. Suddenly Dash gave a roar and the three fell down to the side, but not before Dash took the ball. The buzzer went off and Dash ran.

What I saw next was something I would never forget. It was something that left the crowed speechless as Dash ran with such pride. A moment that would go in Casper high history forever, never to be forgotten. And it wasn't long before Dash made the last touchdown of the game...

 _"Th-that's the game, with 118 to 113 making... the **RedHawks** the winner."_

In the opposite end zone.

Everything was silent, no one spoke as they started at the captain of the football team, who seemed to finally relies which end of the field he was at.

Finally after a long minute someone broke the silence, someone brave enough to act in this impossible situation, someone who had the guts to do what everyone wanted to do.

That someone was me.

I laughed as hard as my body could allow, my laughter echoing throw the stand for a good second. Then the RedHawks cheered while most of the crowed laughed with me. The cheerleaders and Tucker mouths hung open as they stared at Dash along with the schools team. The crowed was caught between cheering and booing.

Dash dropped the ball and tried to hide his face with his hands before running to the locker room.

"Oh man, I'm so glade I came to this game." Max said as he whipped a tear away as Jazz doubled over in laughter.

I turned to him ones my laughter calmed down. "It gets better," I said, bringing up my phone. "I recorded the whole thing."

* * *

"Danny, you have got to give me that recording." Max said as we walked to the barking lot after the game was over. "I could make a tone of CDs and sell them to everyone, we'll be rich!" He said in a exited voice.

I shook my head at my friends next money making scam as we stopped at my car. "I'll think about it, but first I want Sam to see it before she hears it from someone else." I said as I leaned against my car and looked at my phone and laughed as I watched it. "Man she's going to flip." I said as we waited for Tucker to come.

Max smiled but slowly it fell as he looked at me with a serious look. "So about what happened to Dash." Max said making my eyes narrow.

"Yeah, what the hell was that?" Jazz said as she stood by Max. "You said something like it was magic but not?" She said in confusion.

Max had a thoughtful look as he rubbed his face. "That's exactly it, it was a bit like magic, but at the same time it just felt like... like..." Max tried to come up with the right words before giving a long sigh. "Like something else."

I start to think before remembering the swap-meet. "Actually I felt that somewhere before." I said instantly grabbing Max and Jazz's attention. "At the swap-meet."

Max looked at me, a surprised look on his face. "Why didn't you tell me?" Max asked, not in an accusing voice but in one that was basically saying 'what the fuck man'.

I just gave a weak shrug. "I didn't know what the hell it was at the time, I thought it was just my instinct warning me about the cotton candy machine. I didn't thing it was something supernatural at the time." I defended. "Also nothing bad really happened other then us getting covered in cotton candy, if something did happen I would of brought it up."

Max stared at me for a moment before nodding. "Makes sense, hell when I felt that I thought I was imagining things at first." Max said before looking to me. "So what do we do now?"

I thought for a moment and then answered. "We'll keep our eyes open for anything like that. What ever that feeling was it seems connected when strange things happen, but so far nothing dangerous." I said getting a nod from the two.

We all waited by my car as more and more people left, and it wasn't long before we were nearly the only ones left.

"Where is he?" Jazz asked as she said on the hood of my car, carful not to leave any scuff marks. "He should of been here by now."

I nodded with Jazz as I saw the cheerleaders and some of the jocks start to come out of the school. Among them were Paulina and Star in there normal cloths with there gym bags under there arms. "There's Paulina and Star, I'll go ask them if they seen Tucker." I said as I started to walk to them.

When they two girls saw me walking to them the smiled and waved to me. "Hey Danny, how's it going." Paulina said with a smile while putting a hand on her hip.

I gave them both a smile. "Fine, but crazy game am I right." I said getting a snort form the girls. "Anyway have you seen Tucker, I was going to drive him home."

The girls looked at each other with a thoughtful look before looking back to me and shaking there heads. "No, last I saw he was heading to the boys locker room about the same time as the jocks."

That made be raise a brow... before realization hit me. A-Listers always took there anger out on someone if they fuck up on something, and what was a batter outlet for the jocks then a techno-geek in a mascot costume.

"Oh shit Tucker's in trouble!" I shouted before looking to Max who was at my car. "Common!"

I instantly started to run to the locker room, ignoring the sudden shock look from the girls and Max before they fallowed me.

* * *

 **Tucker's P.O.V**

I admit when I signed up to be the temporary mascot I thought it was going to suck, but it wasn't all that bad. The suit was a little itchy and the jocks were asses, but I had some real fun. Not to mention I got front row seats to the cheerleaders and watch there skirts fly up.

But right now I was starting to regret becoming the mascot.

After Dash fucked up from wining the game everyone left to go to the locker. But before I could enter I was grabbed by some of the A-Listers and taking back to the field, Dash was among them. Ones the jocks dragged me to the field against my will they tied a rope around my feet before hanging my upside down from the field goal.

"Will you let me down already!" I yelled as I started to squirm around, but that just swung me back and forth.

Dash just gave a smug grin, which surprised me since he coast us the game latterly 10 minutes ago.

"No, we decided to start a new tradition." Dash said as one of the jocks came back with some bats, making me extremely nervous. "From now on whenever we lose a game we'll wail on the mascot, right boys!"

"Yeah!" Some of the A-Listers said, though most of them looked really nervous.

"Haha, he looks like a raven piñata." One of the slower A-Listers said as he laughed, Sid I think his name was. "Lets hit him until the candy comes out!"

I closed my eyes as I saw some of the jocks raise there bats, that is until I heard a familiar voice.

"Hold it right there assholes!"

My eyes snapped open and I looked to the side to see Danny running onto the field with Max not far behind. In the back I saw Jazz, Paulina, and Star all staring at me and the jocks in shock as they made there way over.

A moment later Danny came right in front of me and blocked Dash and the other jocks from getting closer. Max came a second later and went straight to the rope that was holding me.

Dash glared at Danny as he rested the bat on his shoulder. "What do you want Fenton?"

Danny growled and he almost sounded like an animal. "What do I want, I want you to get the hell away from my friend before you beat him to death!" He shouted in rage and even I felt a shiver run down my back.

I heard a cutting sound and saw Max hat cut the rope and was letting me down gently before I touched the fake grass. "Thanks." I said getting a thumbs up from Max as Jazz helped me up.

"Oh lighten up, we were just going to ruff him up a bit since we lost the game." Dash said in a cocky voice as he started twirling the baseball bat in his hands, trying to look intimidating. He then looked over the Paulina and Star and gave them a flat look. "And why are you two here for this loser?"

"Because we don't want to see anyone getting hurt!" Star said while stomping her foot. "We can handle you being an ass to other people since it's not our job to hold your hand, but assault. Are you fucking stupid!" She said in a harsh voice that made Dash take a step back.

"And there was no 'we' in the lose of the game, you screwed your team over when you made that final touchdown." Paulina added with just as harsh voice making Dash take another step back.

That caught some of the jocks attention as they lowered there bats, realization hitting them. I shook my head at that, sometime some of the A-Listers were nothing more then mindless morons just fallowing the top dog.

Dash looked ready to say something but was cut off by Jazz. "If you don't leave right now I'm calling the police." Jazz said as she brought out her phone making all the jocks stiffen. "I don't care if you are rich, as soon as the police here you were about to beat someone with bats you'll be in deep shit."

And just like that almost all the jocks left, almost running off the field. Dash looked shaken before following nearly sprinting off the football field.

Danny glared at all the jocks until they left before turning to me. "You all right?" He asked in concern.

I smiled and gave him a week thumbs up, though he couldn't see since I was still in the mascot costume. "I'll live, just a little dizzy from all the blood rushing to my head." I said before pointing to the locker rooms. "I'm going to go change, wait for me in the parking lot." I said as I walked to the locker room.

* * *

I gave a long sigh as I put the raven costume in the storage room of in the locker room. Things did not go well for me.

I sat down on the bench and I couldn't help feel bummed out. It wasn't because of what Dash and the jocks did... but they were assholes for that. It was because Danny came to save me, again. I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous about my friend being stronger them me, and not only that but a bit popular.

It wasn't that I resented Danny, the dude's been my best friend since we were babies. I just felt so... weak, helpless whenever he comes to save me. And it wasn't only him, Max was an experience boxer, Jazz knew Karate, hell even Sam had a mean kick with her steel tipped boot. I was the weakest link.

"Fuck I'm pathetic." I whined as I slumped forward. "I wish I was as strong as Danny." I said before picking myself up and leaving the locker room and going to Danny.

* * *

 **No Ones P.O.V**

A shadowy figure watch the techno-geek started to leave the locker room.

The figure grinned as it waved a glowing hand.

"So you have wished it, so shall it be." The figure said in a feminine voice before disappearing.

The techno-geek in the red beret never noticed the slightest glow cover his body as he walked out of locker room and across the field.

* * *

 **Danny's P.O.V**

 _"God, I hate being sick."_ Sam said with a sneeze from my phone, making me wince in sympathy.

"Hang in there Sam, Tucker and I will come visit you after the movie." I said as me, Tucker, and Max walked into the movie theater. "You want us to pick you up something?"

 _"No, no, please don't bother. My parents have everything taken care of."_ She said before sneezing. _"Just try to keep the movie to yourself until I watch it."_

I gave a light laugh. "We'll try, take care Sam." I said before hanging up my phone before looking to my friends. "Sam's too sick to make it, so it's just us."

"Damn, Sam must be seriously sick if she's missing Dead Teacher 4." Tucker said as he rubbed his head.

I notice he'd been acting a bit strange since I picked him up. "What's wrong, you ok?"

Tucker rubbed his head a bit and groans. "I think I might be getting sick. I've been having headaches, sometimes there light other times there pretty big." Tucker said before rubbing his face.

"Want us to take you home if your not feeling up to this?" Max asked while throwing his finger to the door.

Tucker quickly waved his hand off. "No, I'm fine and it's not that bad anyway." Tucker said before smiling.

As we walked we saw a munch of girls crowding around a moving sigh. "Whoa that's a big cat." Max said as he stared at the moving sign the girls were crowding over.

"I think that's Sayonara Pussycat, Jazz used to watch it when she was little." I said as I looked at the big headed cat. "I heard there just making a movie out if it now."

Max gave a chuckle as he looked at the cat. "Jazz watching something like that sounds very cute. I can't wait to tease her about it."

"Oh my god," A familiar voice was heard making my head turn to see both Paulina and Star staring at the moving sign not far from us. "I can't wait to see the new Sayonara Pussycat movie." Star said with a little squeal that was very adorable.

"I didn't know you two were Sayonara Pussycat fans." I said making the girls turn to me.

Star looked at me with a pout. "Are you going to make fun of us?"

I quickly waved my hand at them. "No way, you girls can like whatever you want."

"Plus you got to admit, the little fur-ball is really cute." Max said as he looked at the sign.

"I know right," Paulina said in excitement as she jumped up and down, but in doing so I could not help but see her breast make a noticeable bounce. "God I wish I could meet Sayonara Pussycat for real."

"Well I hope you enjoy the movie." I said before we walked to the ticket booth.

"Welcome to Amity-Plex, what movie would you like to see?" The teen said in a bland voice.

I looked to Max. "Alright Max give the guy the tickets."

"...What makes you think I have the tickets?" Max asked while looking at me with a blank face.

"What!?" Tucker and I shouted in shock.

"You said you were going to buy the tickets online!" Tucker said as he shook Max with a surprising amount of strength. "We can't come back another day, the movie's booked for at lest a month!"

As soon as Tucker stopped shaking Max the spellslinger looked at Tucker with a calm look before taking something out of his pocket.

The three movie tickets.

We both gave the grinning Max a flat look before I snatch the tickets from his hands. "Your an ass." I said as I handed the to the guy in the ticket booth.

"Sorry, couldn't help it." Max said as we walked to the concession stand. "And you Tucker are packing some heat." He said while patting Tucker's arm, making Tucker looked surprised. "I was afraid you were going to throw me out the door."

Tucker looked at his arms in surprise. "Really?" He said while flexing his arms.

"Well you were able to push me around for a second." Max said as I bought the snakes.

"Alright, enough, the movie's going to start soon." I said as I handed Tucker the extra large popcorn and Max one of the drinks. "So lets move." I said and we started to move to our seat.

* * *

 **No Ones P.O.V**

"Don't do it~." Max said as girl and a guy started to have a heated make-out in a class room on the teacher's desk in the movie. "Don't do it~" He said as the girls top came off showing off her bra.

"Oh there doing it alright." Danny said with a laugh as the two teens in the movie were practically naked.

A moment later the door opened and a teacher in raged cloths stumbled into the class, a broken meter stick in his hands with some blood on the pointed end. The teens didn't notice the teacher stumbling to the desk until he was right next to them and raised the meter stick.

The girl under the guy flutter her eyes open, only to see the grimy Teacher. _"What the fu-"_

The girl never got to finish her sentence before the teacher drove the meter stick down right through the teen's chest. The teens gave bloody screamed as the Teacher stabbed repeatedly into there chests. After a second they both went limp with lifeless eyes.

The Teacher gave an emotionless stare before bulling the bloody meter stick out of the teens and hobbling away. _"No fornication on school grounds."_ The teacher said in a lifeless voice before stumbling out of the class.

Danny gave a long sigh. "Why do teens always have sex when there's a killer in the area," Danny said with a small laugh as he ate his popcorn. "It's like there's bad luck where you get caught by some adult, or movie bad luck where you get caught by the killer and then you die, right Tuck... Tucker?" Danny said before looking to his friend.

Tucker was rubbing his face as a layer of sweat was on his forehead. "H-huh?" Tucker said while looking at Danny.

Max leaned forward a bit to get a better look at the techno-geek. "You alright, your looking a little green."

Tucker just waved Max and Danny off. "I'm fine," He said before getting up from his seat. "I'm going to the bathroom." Tucker said before walking away.

Danny watched his friend go with slight concern. "Hope he's ok." He said before looking back to the movie to see the Teacher fight a janitor, who had a surprising amount of skill in the science room.

The spellslinger gave a small shrug as he looked to the movie. "He probably caugh the cold that's been going around."

"That sucks." Danny said as he saw the Teacher force-fed the janitor a bunch of chemicals that where in the room. The janitors stomach started to swell up before it exploded in a gory mess. "Aw, I really liked him." Danny said as he and Max continued to watch the movie.

* * *

Tucker plashed cold water on his face from the bathroom sink. The headaches he felt earlier were gone, but they were replaced with his supper sniffer going into overdrive, and putting his supper sniffer in a room filled with candy, butter, and sweaty teens will make anyone feel sick. Tucker gave a small sigh before he brought his head up... only to meet four sharp teeth and bright golden eyes.

The techno-geek gave a shout of shock before back peddling until he bumped into a guy that was using the urinal.

"What the fuck man!" The older guy shouted with a pissed off look.

Tucker whipped his head to the guy. "S-s-sorry!" Tucker shouted before he looked back at the mirror, only to see his normal face.

Giving a shaky sigh Tucker quickly left the bathroom. As soon as Tucker walked he nearly had to jump back inside when a wave of screaming girls can past in to the front of the theater.

"Oh my god, can you believe it!"

"I heard it was practically life like!"

"Wishes do come true!"

"I'm going to get a thousand pictures her!"

About 50 teenage girls ran to the front looking like they were on a sugar high. All the notice and different smells of perfume where making Tucker's head spin, so the techno-geek ignored the girls and made his way back to the movie, but as he moved he saw something that surprised him.

"Danny, Max, why are you here?" Tucker asked as he looked at the two in surprise.

Both Danny and Max were slightly out of breath having just ran out of the movie room. "Something came up, we need to look into it, be back in a few minutes." Danny said quickly. "The popcorn is by our seats, bye!" Danny said before he and Max quickly ran away.

Tucker looked where Danny and Max ran off to before shaking my head. If they had something important to do then they had to do it. With a sigh Tucker started to walk back to his movie.

But as Tucker walked a strong hand slapped his shoulder, stopping him. Looking back the techno-geek saw an older guy about 19 warring a black shirt, baggy cargo pants, and a nearly bald head, and he was also the guy that he bumped into from the urinal. Tucker knew this from the front of his pants being wet with piss.

"You and I need to have a 'chat'." The guy said with a angry look.

Tucker gulped as he was pulled away by the guy.

* * *

 _5 minutes earlier_

The Teacher was chasing a pair of teens through the basement of the school, waving a scalpel in the air.

 _"No children aloud after hours!"_ The teacher yelled.

 _"You kidnapped us and kept us here you freaky psycho!"_ The girl yelled as she turned a corner with her boyfriend.

 _"Don't talk, just run!"_

"Finally see some common sense." Danny said with a small laugh. Scary movies did nothing for him and Max since they seen most of the stuff on the big screen in real life, and it also helped that Sam was a scary movie fanatic so there friends were also immuned to scary movie horror.

"So how would you kill the Teacher?" Max asked as he took a handful of the popcorn and ate it.

Danny had a thought full look, imagining Lancer was the psycho Teacher in the movie. "Well I would just kick the shit, but if I were normal," That got a laugh out of Max, making people look at them a bit. "I would lead him into some kind of trap, or I would just get the hell out of there."

Speaking of getting the hell out of there the two teens had the right idea and climbed out of the basement window. The Teacher grabbed the girls leg and tried to drag her back in and stab her leg, but she kicked the scalpel out of the Teacher's hand and kicked the Teacher's head hard.

"If I was against this guy," Max said while munching on some popcorn. "I would box him out with level 2, if not that I would probably run to-" Max stopped talking when he and Danny both felt _it._

The unknown magic.

Danny and Max instantly shout out of there seats, getting some shouts of complaints, before they both started to make there way out.

"What the hell was that?" Danny muttered as he walked down the dark stares with Max. "Why is _that_ here?"

"Don't know, don't care," Max said as they reached the bottom of the stares and started to make there way out. "But we're going to get to the bottom of whatever the fuck that was." Max said as they exited the dark room.

Only to jump back when a mob of girls ran right past the exit. All shouting and squealing in excitement.

"Is she really here!?"

"Why didn't they advertise she would be here!"

"This is the best day ever!"

"I whished she was real and it came true!"

Girl after girl shouted in pure excitement as they ran to the front entrance of the theater.

"...Well that happened." Max said as the mob of girls passed.

"And the magic is happening where the girls are heading." Danny said as he and Max started to fallow the mob of girls.

As they ran the two saw Tucker just outside the bathroom.

"Danny, Max, why are you here?" Tucker asked as he looked at the two in surprise.

Danny thought what to say in that moment. "Something came up, we need to look into it, be back in a few minutes." Danny said quickly. "The popcorn is by our seats, bye!" Danny said before he and Max quickly ran away to the mob of girls.

Once the two reached the front of the theater they were surprised at what they saw.

Standing in the center of about 40 girls was a 8 foot tall big headed white cat, warring a pink dress with a pink bow.

"...Danny?"

"...Yes Max?"

"Are you seeing giant cartoon cat surrounded by a mob of girls?"

"...Yes."

"Good, so now I'm only a little crazy."

Danny shook his head as he looked at the real life cartoon cat. Yes it was real and not someone in a costume, the way it moved was too fluent and not bulky like a costume, it smelled like a real clean cat, and the eyes were blinking and moving around in a fluid motion. But the most noticeable thing was the unknown magic that was reradiating off the giant cat.

"Hello, everyone one, I'm Sayonara Pussycat, lets all be friend! Meow~!" The cat said in an adorable voice that made all the girls squeal.

"We love you Sayonara Pussycat!" The girls yelled and some guys.

Both Danny and Max just stared at the giant cat as it bounced around and took pictures with anyone who wanted to.

"...So what do we do?" Max asked while scratching the back of his head.

Danny was quiet for a moment before giving a sigh and leaning against a wall. "Well it's not really doing anything dangerous... just like the other times." Danny said with a tone of realization. "All three times we felt that unknown magic something strange happened, but nobody was hurt." Danny said making Max paused before nodding his head. "Hell the only time someone got hurt was at the game, and the other teem just got some bruises."

That made Max turn to Danny with a thoughtful look. "Are you saying whatever is causing the unknown magic... is not using it for violence?" Max said while looking at Danny in surprise.

"Think about it, out of the three times we felt this magic no one has gotten seriously hurt, maybe wherevers causing the unknown magic doesn't want anyone hurt but just like messing with people." Danny said with his hand on his chin. "Maybe a ghost is causing it, or some other supernatural being with strange magic." Danny said as he saw the giant cat jump in the air and twirled a bit.

Max looked at the cat for a minute. "That honestly makes the most sense out of everything that has happened."

Suddenly the cat stop jumping around and made a small sad smile, one that even made Danny and Max feel bad.

"I'm sorry everyone, it's looks like it's my time to go." Sayonara Pussycat said instantly making the mob start to protest, but the cat just gave everyone a bright smile. "Don't worry everyone, always be right here~" Sayonara Pussycat said while patting her heart with her paw.

"Aww~" Everyone said, even Max, which was why Danny was giving him a weird out look that Max noticed. "What, tell me that wasn't freaking adorable."

Danny thought for a moment before shrugging. "True," Danny admitted getting a chuckle out of Max. "But what did she mean when she said she has to-"

The werewolf was cut off when the giant cat... exploded. It wasn't a gory explosion with car parts everywhere, no, Sayonara Pussycat simply started to give off a light glow before *POOF* , gone.

"...Never mind." Danny said as all the girls looked around for the cat, but found nothing. "Lets go back to the movie." Danny said before walking away with Max close behind.

"Whatever's causing this is defiantly powerful," Max suddenly said grabbing Danny's attention. "Making a machine explode is nothing, but enhancing someone speed and strength, or making artificial life, that takes some serious power."

That last one caught Danny's attention. "Artificial life?" Danny questioned.

"Think of it like a AI for computers," Max said. "When magic users make a construct and give it a job, it's like putting an AI inside it. But with magic instead." Max then throw his thumb back there. "That cat was a magic construct, but different. Normal construct need a body to be made first of something, like earth or water, but that cat was made out of pure magic, which is no small feat."

Danny groaned while he rubbed his head. "I need to read more on magic and supernatural beings, I can't always turn to you for answers." Danny said as he and Max entered the dark room of there movie and walked back to there seats.

Max gave Danny a shrug, which the werewolf caught thanks to his eyes. "Your a smart guy and your pretty observant, and you got that BlackBook. Maybe during your free time you should study a bit of it."

Danny nodded to that as they made it back to there seats... only to find someone missing. "Where's Tucker?"

* * *

"Ow" Tucker grunted in pain as the older guy slammed him into a wall.

The two were currently in the theater storage room, which was filled with bags of popcorn and boxes of old posters.

The older guy grabbed Tucker by the shirt and picked him up. "I hope your ready for a beating string bean, because your getting it after what you did." He said before throwing Tucker to the grown.

Tucker hit the ground with a loud thud before he picked himself up, leaning against the wall. "L-l-look, I know your mad-" Tucker was cut off when the man's fist hit his stomach, making him falls to his knees and grab his stomach in pain.

"Mad doesn't even cover it you little shit, my date left thinking I pissed myself, thinking I can't control my own dick." The man said before bending down and reaching into Tucker's back pocket. "Hopeful you have enough to pay for the movie I wasted." The guy said as he grabbed Tucker's wallet.

The bald man turned his back to Tucker as he started to count the money in the wallet. What the bald man failed to notice was Tucker slowly rise behind him, his eyes glowing in the dark.

"Shit man how broke can you be, I only found about 10 bucks-" The bald guy was cut off when he felt a hand slap his shoulder and spun him around. "What, you grow a pair or something-"

The young man was cut off when a strong punch connected with his chin, nearly making him fall to the floor.

Tucker gave an animalistic growl. "Give me back my wallet fucker." He said in a low voice.

The 19 year old looked at the shorter geek in shock as he whipped his mouth, only to find some blood. "Your dead!" The young man said as he dropped the wallet and charged at Tucker with a raised fist.

But to the techno-geek the fist was moving in nearly slow motion. Tucker dodged the punch before kicking his leg up right in between the young man's legs. The young man gave a small squeal as his hand flew to his crotch to cup his jewels.

"You kicked me in the dick," The young man said in a squeaky voice. "Why, why would you kick my in the dick?"

"It's not so funny know is it asshole." Tucker said before punching the guy in the face hard, knocking him out. When they bald guy hit the ground the thud brought Tucker back and his eyes stopped glowing. "What happened?" Tucker said as he grabbed his head.

Suddenly the door to the storage room opened to reveal Danny and Max.

"Tucker, you in here man?" Danny said as he and Max entered the storage room, only to see Tucker standing over someone. "What the hell, Tucker you alright, what happened?" Danny asked in worry and shock.

Tucker looked up to his friends and instantly everything that happened came rushing back. "I-I-I bumped into someone in the bathroom and they got really mad, so they dragged me back here to take my money." Tucker said as he picked up his wallet from the floor. "So before things could get out of hand I... kicked him in the dick before sucker punching him."

Both Danny and Max were quiet as they looked between Tucker and the fallen guy... before erupting in laugher. "I take it you've been taking lessons from Sam." Max said as he slapped his knee.

Tucker gave a light chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head. "Something like that, so how did you guys find my?"

"When we couldn't find you at our seats we started looking for, we heard some shuffling back here so we took a look." Danny said before looking at his watch. "Well our movies over, what do you want to do know now?"

The techno-geek gave a long sigh before slumping forward. "Actually I'm pooped, you mind taking me home?"

Danny gave a small smile as he throw his thumb. "No problem, lets go." Danny said as he, Max, and Tucker all walked out.

But nobody noticed as Tucker's eyes flashed golden before returning to normal as they left.

* * *

Max gave a small sigh as he entered his home and slammed the door behind him. He unbutton his shirt a bit while putting his fedora on a hat rack before walking to the living room and sitting on the couch. The spellslinger closed his eyes for a second before opening them and looking at the coffee table.

There on the short table was the wooden box Max got from the swap-meet, along with a few bobby pins and a screwdriver. Some of the bobby pins were broken after some failed attempts to open the built in lock on the box. Max knew the basics lock-picking, but it wasn't something he was really good at, but the last thing he wanted was to break the box and whatever was inside. After giving a long sigh Max put down his cane before grabbing the bobby pin and screwdriver and got to work on the lock.

"Let's see what you got." Max said as he put the bobby pin and screwdriver in the lock.

After going through three more bobby pins the spellslinger heard the satisfying click of the box opening. Putting the tools down Max reached forward and opened the box. What was inside was not what Max expected as he took _it_ out.

It was a dark brown wooden doll about a foot tall. It resembled an African hunter somewhat, with crazy black hair, sharp teeth, black eyes, a cloth wrapped around it's waist, and a spear in it's hand.

"...You got to me shitting me." Max groaned as he slammed the doll right side up on the table. "Out of all the fucking things that could of been there, it had to be a fucking creepy ass doll!" He shouted in a frustrated voice before leaning back and glanced at the doll. "It looks old and handcrafted, maybe someone will pay to add it to a collection, or maybe a museum." Max pondered out loud.

Looking at the time Max saw it was about 10:30, and with Danny saying he was going to handle patrol tonight Max was going straight to bed. As the spellslinger got up from the couch he notice a gold chain rapped around the stomach of the doll.

"Now what's this?" Max asked himself as he took the gold chain off the doll and looked at it. "Hmm, well crafted, and it's just as old as the doll." Max said as he saw markings along the chain. "But not in the best conditions... unless it was intentional." He muttered before rubbing his eyes. "I'll look into it tomorrow after school." Max said before putting the gold chain back on the doll and going to bed.

As the spellslinger left the room he never noticed the dolls black eyes flash red.

* * *

 **21N: Sorry I was a little late on this one, but I hope you all like it. Remember ask questions in the reviews and I'll see if I can answer them the best I can.**


	16. Make a Wish P-2

_**KNight Wolf**_

 **Make a Wish P-2**

* * *

 **Tucker's P.O.V**

The ringing of my alarm clock was the last thing I wanted to hear. So I slammed it off, and I think it cracked a little. My eyes fluttered open as the sun glared through my window. Glancing at the clock I saw it was 6:30, giving me enough time to get ready for school. I climbed out of bed before grabbing a towel and my cloths and made my way to the shower.

As I walked to the bathroom I heard mom cooking downstairs, but for some odd reason I could hear dad talking to mom. Not only that I could smell what she was cooking without even trying, which was eggs and bacon.

I shook my head before entering the bathroom and quickly got undress until I was only in my underwear. I set the shower to warm until a light steam was forming in the room. With a small nod I was about to take off my underwear until I saw something in the mirror that caught my attention.

With the mirror fogged up I grabbed my towel and whipped the fog off. What I saw literally make my heart jump out of my chest.

"Ahhhhh!" I screamed as I back pedaled and slammed into the wall.

There in the mirror was someone who looked exactly like my, same dark skin, same hair, even the same underwear. The only difference was that the person in the mirror HAD FREAKING ABS.

Looking down I was shocked to see I had a well developed six-pack, they weren't extremely ripped but they were definitely noticeable.

*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*

"Tucker, are you alright?" My mom's knocking and voice brought be out of my thoughts.

"Ye-yeah mom, I just stubbed my toe really bad." I quickly lied, can't tell my mom I suddenly became extremely ripped over night.

"Alright, just be carful, and breakfast will be done soon." She said before I heard her walk away.

I soon turned back to the mirror and I could not help but stair at my 'new' body. As I stared I could feel a cocky smile form on my face.

"Looks like wishes do come true." I said before getting in the shower.

* * *

 **Danny's P.O.V**

I stretched as me and Jazz got out of my car, we grabbed our bags from the back before making our way to school.

"So did you find anything on that unknown magic last night?" Jazz asked as we walked together.

I shook my head to her. "Nothing much, but I did find some strange things that might be connected, like some food falling from the sky for a homeless person, or this one guy in a suit winning big on a scratch cards, like a million bucks big."

"So anything with this unknown magic isn't dangerous like you said." Jazz said. "Like with Sayonara Pussycat." She said while muttering something about wanting to see it.

I chucked quietly before speaking. "Yup, but I'm getting frustrated with not knowing anything about this unknown magic." I said while running my hand through my hair. "It might not be bad, but I still need to know what the hell is going on in this city."

We walked together for a bit noticing Max sitting my a tree and drinking some coffee.

"Hey Max." Jazz said with a smile as we walked over to him.

Max looked at us with a smile as he got up from the ground. "Hey guys." He said before giving Jazz a quick kiss on the lips. After they parted he looked to me. "So did you find anything on the unknown magic?"

I gave a small sigh and shook my head. "Only a few more incidences here and there, but nothing noticeable or dangerous."

"Man, that sucks." Max said as we all sat down at the bench. "By the way, I finally opened that box I found in the swap-meet."

"Oh yeah, I remember you buying that thing." I said, remember seeing my friends haggling skills to get the old box. "So what was inside?"

That made Max give out a long sigh. "There was a fucking doll inside that looked like hunter."

Both Jazz and I were quiet before we both let out a loud snort, both of us knowing how much the spellslinger hated dolls. "Damn, that sucks." I said with a chuckle.

Max just rolled his eyes at us. "The dolls pretty old, and it looks genuine. I'm pretty sure I can sell it to a museum or collector, so no worries." He said while putting his hands behind his head. "I plan to inspect the doll today after school for a bit before I look into selling it." He explained.

I nodded to his head before at the time on my phone. "It's almost time for school." I said before looking around, trying to find a familiar face. "But where's Tucker?" I said while looking around for him.

We all got up from the bench and started to look for the techno-geek.

Suddenly Jazz spoke. "Hey look, there he... is?" Jazz ended with more of a question then anything.

Me and Max turned to where Jazz was looking and were a bit surprised at what we saw. There walking to us was Tucker, but it wasn't just a normal walk, no, it was a walk filled with pride and a whole lot of self confidence, more so then usual.

"Hey guys." Tucker said when he walked up to us, his voice oozing with confidence.

"Hey... Tucker." I said while letting lose a single chuckle. "What's with the extra pep in the step?"

Tucker had a thoughtful look before shrugging. "Oh just, had a really good morning." Tucker said with a smile before he started to walk to school, making us fallowed.

Once we were inside Jazz gave Max a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll see you later."

"Bye red." Max said with a smile before Jazz walked away.

But as Jazz walked I could not help but notice how Tucker was staring so intensely at Jazz, or more specifically her back side. And I wasn't the only one who notice his look, with Max about a second away from smacking Tucker upside the head.

"You mind not drooling while you stare at my sister." I deadpanned.

Tucker quickly shook his head and took a step back when he saw the looks we were giving him. "I was just admiring the view." He said with an uneasy chuckle.

Max just rolled his eyes. "Well admire it something else." He said before looking at his watch. "And we better start moving, we only got 5 minutes to get to our class."

With that said we started to walk to our lockers. But as we walked to our lockers we were stopped by an annoying voice.

"Well look who it is, the schools mascot and his groupies."

We turned around to see... not Dash. For ones it was two another A-Listers. One was short and round with darks skin and a tall afro. The other was tall with red hair and beard, and slight pale skin.

"...Who the hell are you guys?" I asked with complete confusion.

Both of the A-Listers face-planted before getting up with an angry look in there eyes. "I'm Sid and this is Scott, we're both on the football team and A-Listers." The short one said while pointing to his friend.

"...So?" Max said looking just as confused as me.

"So show some respect!" Scott shouted.

I just rubbed my face in annoyance. "What do you guys want?"

Both A-Listers grinned while folding there arms in front of there chests. "Well we wanted to pay a visit to Casper high's worst mascot." Sid said in an obnoxious voice.

"...Did you really come all the way over here just to insult me?" Tucker said in a dry voice. "Don't you guys have anything better to do?"

That surprised the A-Lister's a bit at Tucker's back talk, even I was a little surprised at that. "So what if we have nothing better to do?" Sid said in a 'challenging voice'.

"Then for a couple of A-Listers, who are suppose to be the popular group, you guys are sad." Tucker said making the two jaws drop. "Why don't you two find something better to do and get a life." He said getting some gasps from the people who were listing.

Tucker walked away leaving the gaping A-Listers and we quickly fallowed.

"Ok, I know I don't say this enough," I said with a big grin. "But Tucker that was badass!" I said while pumping my fist.

"No kidding, where did all this confidence come from?" Max asked with a few laughs.

Tucker shrugged while opening his locker, a big smile on his face. "Don't Know," He said before he took his books out and looked at up. "I just had a really good morning." He said before he slammed the locker shut.

* * *

The school day went by normal. Classes were boring, the teacher's were asses, and the lunch's food was horrible. But what was noticeable was how Tucker was today, the techno-geek was filled with so much confidence that it surprised me a bit.

When school was over Max and I were walking to my locker, talking.

"So I didn't feel anything abnormal today." I said while opening my locker. "At least supernatural wise."

That made Max raise an eyebrow. "So something did happen?"

I just rubbed my head as I closed my locker. "Not strange really, just... weird."

"That means the same thing." Max deadpanned.

I just rolled my eyes at him. "Anyway, have you notice anything strange with Tucker?" I asked.

Max tilted his head a bit. "What do you mean strange?"

I just gave a weak shrug. "I don't know, he just seems different, remember this morning."

The spellslinger had a thoughtful look on his face. "He did seem different, but is that really concerning?"

Again I gave a shrug as we walked out of the school. "Maybe, I mean there's nothing wrong with a little change," I said before shaking my head in frustration. "But people just don't change over night."

Max was quiet for a moment before nodding slowly. "I guess, but maybe Tucker's trying to change." Max said before looking at his watch. "Anyway I better go, I still got to examine the doll I found before I can sell it. I'll catch you later, and call if anything comes up." Max said before making his way to his car.

I gave a small wave before walking off to look for Tucker, we planed to go hit the arcade tonight. As I looked for the techno-geek I notice Tucker talking to a girl not far away, and it was the same girl he talked to who ran away when he freaked her out with all the gadgets he head in his bag. I got a little closer and started to hear there conversation.

"Sorry again about the whole gadget thing, I was just nervous." Tucker said before rubbing the back of his head while giving a small chuckle.

The Asian girl smiled bashfully. "It's fine, it was mean of me to call you a techno-geek."

"No problem Cindy," Tucker said with a wave of his hand to the now named Cindy. "So do you still feel like going to that movie, maybe this weekend?"

Cindy gave a small smile with a blush before taking a piece of paper and writing something on it. "Call me, we can talk about it later." Cindy said before walking away with a little giggle.

The techno-geek had a big grin on his face as he pumped his fist. I smiled as I quietly walked behind my friend.

"Nice to see some of your pickup lines work." I said making Tucker jump up in shock.

The techno-geek put a hand over his heart before giving me a light glare. "I should seriously put a bell on you." Tucker grumbled, making me laugh. "And my lines work, just not on every girl."

"Or most girls," I said making Tuck flip me off. "Anyway lets get moving, I feel like beating you in a racing game today." I said as we started to walk to my car.

Tucker just snorted at me. "In your dreams."

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V**

Once Danny and Tucker left school they took Danny's car to hangout at the local arcade. They spent most of the day playing games and hanging out with each other, since it's been a while since the two had done that. They played games like Air Hockey, House of the Dead, and some racing games. The whole day was a blast.

After a few hours of playing some the two were sitting at a table eating some pizza.

"I completely smoked you in that racing game." Tucker gloated as he took a bite of his pizza.

Danny slammed his drink down while giving Tucker a mocking glare. "My wheel was messed up and you know it!" Danny shouted dramatically as he pointed an accusing finger at Tucker.

The techno-geek snorted before waving Danny off. "Sure, what ever you say." Tucker said in a cheeky voice making Danny grit his teeth. Tucker's cheeky smile then changed to a more calm one. "You know we don't do this very often." Tucker said as he leaned back in his seat.

Danny gained a confused look as he leaned forward. "What do you mean, we came to the arcade a few weeks ago."

Tucker just shook his head. "Yeah, but that was with Sam, Max, and even Jazz. It's been a while since we did something, just the two of us." He said before finishing his pizza.

The werewolf thought for a moment about what his friend said, and there was some truth to it. Ever since Danny became a werewolf and started protecting Amity he had to cut some time with his friends, but he still made time to hangout with them.

"I guess your right," Danny said while rubbing his head. "I just been busy, like with school, helping my parents, thing like that."

"I get it dude, we got things going on in our lives we need to take care of, no worries." Tucker said with a smile. He then gets up from his seat with his empty plate and cup. "Hey, I'll be back in a bit." Tucker said as he went to go throw away his trash.

When Tucker walked to a nearby trash can he notice it was completely filled, so much so that it was spilling over a bit. Not wanting the employees to give him a hard time Tucker started to look for a nearby trash can, quickly walking out of Danny's view.

After searching for a few minutes Tucker was finally able to find an empty trash can and quickly throw away the paper cup and plate. After throwing his trash away Tucker was about to leave but stopped when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry, my bad-" Tucker started to apologies, but was cut off.

"Well, well, well," The person said in a mocking voice said making Tucker's head whip up. "If it isn't the 'All-star mascot'."

There in front of Tucker was Sid and Scott, both with cocky grins on there faces as they cracked there knuckles. Tucker know this situation all to well after seeing the look on there faces, so the techno-geek quickly turned around and ran in the opposite direction.

"Hey, get back here!" Scott shouted as he ran after Tucker.

Tucker ran swiftly through the small hoard of teens at the arcade, carful not to knock anyone over. After making a sharp turn around a corner in the arcade Tucker was met with a deaden, looking around face Tucker notice a exit door that lead to the back ally and quickly ran through it. As soon as Tucker ran out the door he made a hard right, but was soon stopped when he came face to face with another deaden.

Quickly turning on his heals Tucker was about to run the other direction. Only to come face to face with the lower A-Listers.

"You run pretty fast, for a runt." Sid said while out of breath, but the sadistic grin on his and Scott's face never left.

Tucker was breathing heavily as he looked for a way to escape, but the ally was narrow and both jocks where blocking any kind of escape.

"What is your problem with me!?" Tucker shouted as the jocks walked closer until they were only a few feet apart.

"We're A-Listers, and you didn't respect us at school." Sid said before socking Tucker across the face.

Tucker hit the ground hard, his cheek sore and a little blood leaked from his mouth.

"We worked hard to get to where we are," Scott said as he kicked Tucker in the stomach, knocking the air out of him. "We don't need some nerd to give us shit."

Tucker coughed as he pushed himself up. Despite the ruff beating he just gotten it didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. Tucker glared up at the two jocks and his eyes flashed golden for a fraction of a second, but nobody noticed.

"Oh please," Tucker said as he stood up and glared at the cocky jocks. "You didn't work for anything. Your parents make a lot of money and you were lucky to be born a bit taller then the average teen." Tucker then balled his fist up as he felt a wave of rage go through him. "You haven't done anything other then throw a football halve assed, you don't deserve respect!" He shouted.

Both A-Listers took a step back in shock from Tucker's yelling. But it didn't last long before they both gave the techno-geek a heated glare and a cocky grin.

"Oh you've done it now." Sid said as the two jocks pounded there fists into there hands.

As the jocks walked to Tucker, the geek glared at the two as his eyes flashed a solid gold. Tucker then let out a loud yell before dashing at the two jocks.

* * *

Danny looked at his watch for the fifth time since Tucker had left to throw away his trash. His techno-geek friend had been gone way longer then he should off just to throw out the trash.

As the werewolf waited a pare of teens walked by and there conversation caught Danny's attention.

"Man, did you see that guy run, he was like a bat out of hell." The first one said in amusement.

"Well I would be too if I had a pare of A-Listers on my ass." The other said.

"Why do you think they were chasing him?"

"There A-Listers, and that other guy kind of looked like a nerd. I mean did you see the thick glasses and red hat, that just screams nerd."

Soon the two teens walked away, but Danny didn't notice as he was already running through the arcade looking for his friend. It didn't take a genius to realize who the teens were talking about. Danny quickly used his nose to fallow Tucker's sent.

After about a few seconds of searching Danny easily found Tucker's sent thanks to the geek's homemade cologne. Quickly maneuvering through a small crowed of teens in the arcade Tucker's sent led Danny to the back exit of the arcade that led to the back ally. When Danny ran through the exit he instantly heard painful grunting noises and painting from his right. Whipping his head to the right what Danny saw shocked him beyond belief.

There at the end of the ally was Tucker, kicking two bloody, bruised, and unconscious A-Listers, Sid and Scott to be exact.

"Not so fun when your the one getting beaten." Tucker said harshly before he kicked Scott in the head.

Danny was shocked at his friend brutality and even more so when he saw Tucker raise his foot high above Sid's head. But before Tucker can even start to bring it down Danny quickly close the distance between his friend and pulled him back.

"Whoa Tucker what are you doing!?" Danny said as he pulled Tucker back from the unconscious jocks

Tucker growled before shaking Danny off with a surprising amount of strength before turning to him. "Why did you pull me back!?" Tucker yelled at Danny.

Danny looked shocked at his friend from the question he just asked. "Why did I pull you back? You look like you were about to stomp that guy's head in!" Danny shouted with an angry look as he pointed to the still unconscious A-Listers.

Tucker just glared at while throwing his arms in the air. "They jumped me and were going to beat me up!"

Danny's face softened at that but his eyes were still hard. "I get that you had to defend yourself, but you can-"

"Why, so you can take all the glory like always!" Tucker cut Danny off, surprising him. "Whenever you get into a fight it's ok, but the second I get into a fight it's wrong and you need to be the one to fight. I'm not some weakling Danny!" Tucker said as he pushed Danny back.

Danny was shocked as he stumbled back from Tucker, but didn't fall. "I may get into some fights now and then Tucker, but that's just to defend myself-"

"Your just a hypocrite!" Tucker said, cutting off Danny again. "Your just jealous that I don't need you to defend me anymore!"

"Tucker, there's defending and then there's beating!" Danny shouted back as he stood right up to his friend and pointed to one of the A-Lister. "If I had let you do that you could of seriously hurt them, or worse kill!"

"Your just trying me back into to weak Tucker Foley, well to bad," Tucker shouted as he got right into Danny's face while his eyes flashed gold and he released a light golden aura, which shocked Danny the most to no end. "I wanted to be as strong as you, well now I am!" Tucker shouted in a louder voice then he should have before throwing a punch.

The punch was faster then anything Tucker had throw before, which caught Danny completely off guard as it connected with his cheek. Next to stun the werewolf was the strength of the punch, which was far more then Tucker should of had since it knocked Danny right off his feet. Danny hit the wall and fell to the ground with a sore cheek, but nothing he wasn't use to. Danny looked at his friend to see that Tucker still had the golden eyes, but as he looked at the golden eyes Danny finally got a good feel of the magic.

It was the unknown magic, the exact same feeling Danny had been feeling whenever something strange happens.

"Stay out of my way Danny." Tucker said harshly before running out the ally at the speed of a car.

"Tucker!" Danny called out to his friend but was ignored. "Tucker... what happen to you?" Danny asked, his voice filled with worry and sadness.

* * *

Max sighed as he entered his home. He was tired from covering one of his employ shift since he became sick with the flue that's been going around. After a few hours of working behind the counter Max closed up shop early so he could work on the doll. Grabbing the box he left on the counter he opened it up to see the creepy doll inside.

"Well aren't you creepy as fuck." Max said as he put his cane down and started to look at the doll more seriously. "Your wood's in good condition, and you defiantly well crafted." He said before taking the golden chain off the doll. "But this may be the most valuable thing on you my ugly friend." Max said before putting the doll back in the box and walked away with the chain.

Max entered his study room, which had two bookcases, one full of old books and the other filled with jars full of potion ingredients. There was also a large desk filled with tool Max used when inspecting or breaking down something. Max sat down at his desk and brought out a magnifying glass as put it over the golden chain.

"Let's see if these making mean something." Max said as he started to inspect the chain and brought out a paper and pan.

After about an hour of inspection the chain Max had written the makings he saw on the paper next to him. He put the chain down and started to look over the paper he had written. The markings looked like nothing more then squiggles, but looking closer Max saw there was a pattern in the lines.

"So I was right, it's not just a normal cha-" Max was cut off by the sound of something falling in his house.

The noise startled Max before he quickly ran out of his study room, but not before grabbing his revolver from the desk drawer. After getting out of the room and entering the living room Max was surprised as what he found. His living room looked trashed, but not in the sense that someone was trying to destroy his home, but someone was looking for something. Max quickly ran to the far wall and put his hand on it, when Max moved into the apartment he up special wards to tell him if anything was breaking into his house, which took a week to make. But the spellslinger instantly found that his wards were still up and had not been tampered with in any way.

And that scared him even more.

Suddenly there was the sound of the toilet flushing making Max turn around and quickly made his way to the bathroom. Once there he saw the bathroom door open along with the toilet seat up.

"What the fuck is going on!?" Max said in frustration before he heard a door creak.

Looking to the side Max saw his study room open as well. Making his way to the room Max found that the room looked untouched, but when his eyes made there way to the desk he saw that the golden chain was gone. Now this got Max to think as he made his way to the living room as he held up his revolver, why would someone wreck his home and take the olden chain but nothing else. As Max looked around his apartment he notice something that made him stop dead in his tracks.

There on the floor in front of the counter was the wood that had the doll in it, empty.

Then it hit the spellslinger all at once, the creepy doll, the gold chain with the weird markings.

"Graaa..." A low growl said above the spellslinger making Max stiffen.

Slowly Max stood up until he came face to face with what caused that noise. There standing on the counter was none other then the doll itself, growling with glowing red eyes and a kitchen knife in it's hand.

"GRAAAA-" The doll shouted but was quickly cut off when Max shot it in the head with the revolver.

The doll flew to the other side of the counter as Max stood up. The spellslinger had been in enough situations to know to keep a cool head, but he had to admit when he saw the doll his heart stopped and he almost shit himself.

"So I was right, the golden chain was used to contain the doll, keeping it from moving." Max said as he got up and walked around the counter. "But I doubt when they made this thing they never counted for... bullets?" Max said in confusion when he made it around the corner.

The doll was nowhere to be seen.

"Ok, I know I was scared as shit but there was no way I would miss a point-blank-SHOT!" Max finished with a scream as pain erupted in his foot.

Looking down he saw the stabbing his foot with a knife. The spellslinger quickly kicked the doll to the other side of the kitchen as his foot started to bleed. When Max looked at the doll he was surprised to see the a hole in the doll's head, but the hole was slowly closing.

"...Well that's just not fare." Max said before he brought up the revolver and fired.

* * *

Danny quickly ran to his car as he dilled his phone Jazz's phone number. After Tucker ran away Danny picked himself up and tried to fallow his friend sent, but quickly lost it after turning a corner.

"Pick up, pick up." Danny said before he hopped into his car, but didn't drive off right away yet.

Suddenly someone answered the phone. _"Hello?"_

"Jazz, are you home right now?" Danny asked quickly.

 _"Danny, yeah I'm home right now, is something wron-"_

"Something happened to Tucker." Danny said, cutting his sister on. "It was the unknown magic, it changed him."

 _"Ch-changed him how?"_ Jazz asked in shock.

"He was faster, stronger, and way more aggressive." Danny explained as he started his car. "I need you to use the Op center and find him."

 _"A-alright, but it's going to take some time to track his movement."_

"Just do what you can Jazz." Danny said as he started to drive away. "I'm going to find whatever's been causing this unknown magic."

 _"But you don't have any leads."_ Jazz said in a voice of worry.

"I know, but I have to do something and I can't just wait for you to find Tucker." Danny said before sighing and rubbing his face. "If I can find what caused the unknown magic maybe I can help Tucker."

 _"... Alright Danny, you do what you have to. I'll start looking for Tucker."_

"Thanks Jazz, call me if you find anything." Danny said before hanging up the phone. As soon as he hung up the phone he quickly dilled Max's number before calling his friend, but after a full 30 seconds Max's phone went to voice mail. "Damn it Max... look's like I'm on my own."

With that said Danny started to think about most noticeable causes of the unknown magic. First it was the cotton candy machine exploding, then it was Dash moping the floor with the other team then losing, then it was Sayonara Pussycat appearing, and finally with Tucker changing. Danny started to recall the first incident with the cotton candy machine and tried to remember anything significant. There were tones of people at the swap-meet, adults, teens, venders, kids-

That's when it hit Danny, kids, or one little redhead in particular. The memory of a small redhead child wanting some cotton candy but the mother saying no fluttered into Danny's mind. The little girl wanted cotton candy, and she got what she wanted. Then Danny recalled the football game and how it ended. It didn't take a genius to figure out that Dash wanted to win, and if you know Dash, keep all the glory for himself. And in the last second of the game when Dash had the ball the other team obviously wanted to win, or have Dash run to the wrong end-zone. With the Sayonara Pussycat at the theater, that place was full of fans who may of wanted to meet the cat in real life.

But what really brought it all together was what Tucker said before he left.

 _"I wanted to be as strong as you, well now I am!"_

"The unknown magic is giving people what they want." Danny said, realization in his voice.

This got Danny thinking of what would want to give people what they want, but nothing came to mind. So Danny started to think instead of what the being with the unknown magic, but instead of _where_ it might be. It would want to be somewhere where it could get a lot of requests, but not somewhere overpopulated where it could attract to much attention.

The guardian started to think long and hard of some place where it was sure to get people who wanted something, but not too much where it could draw attention. That's when it hit Danny as he started to drive to Amity Central Park.

Or more specifically, the Amity wishing fountain.

* * *

After about 10 minutes of driving Danny arrived at the local park and made his way to the central fountain. The fountain was a normal looking one, white with no fancy designs or anything, but it was very popular for making wishes, and wishes are basically things people wanted. Danny scanned the area, it was almost dark, but there were no people in the area of the fountain as far as the wolf could tell.

Looking at the still water in the fountain Danny reached into his pocket and pulled out a quarter.

"Well, here goes nothing." Danny said before tossing the coin into the water. "I wish I know what happened to Tucker, and what did it." Danny said out loud hoping for something to happen. Unfortunately nothing happened after a full minute making Danny sigh. "Damn it, look's like I need to think of something-"

 _"~So you have wished it, so shall it be~"_ A feminine voice range in Danny's ear, cutting him off.

Danny fell to his knees as information flooded into his head. The werewolf learned instantly that Tucker was envious of him and hated being weak compared to Danny, so Tucker wished to be as strong as the werewolf. That's when the information told Danny what exactly caused the unknown magic and what it was, like the information was coming straight from Danny's BlackBook. The being wasn't giving people just what they wanted.

It was granting there wish.

Danny slowly stood before looking up, coming face to face to the being with the unknown magic.

"So that's what you are huh," Danny said getting a small smile from the being above the fountain. "Your a Genie, a Jinn."

* * *

 _ **Genie/Jinn**_ _\- Magical beings with unique and unknown magic, magic that is said to be limitless in both power and potential, said to even bend reality. A Genie's main goal is to grant a certain number of wishes depending on the Genie. Whoever holds the Genie's container becomes the Genie's master. Despite being powerful beings, Genies are relatively unknown since they are so allusive and extremely rare._

 _ **Strengths**_ \- _Magic can do nearly anything possible._

 _ **Weaknesses**_ \- _Cannot bring back the dead, cannot create real life, cannot kill with a wish, and cannot create manipulate peoples emotions._

* * *

Danny stared at the being floating above the fountain. The being was a young woman, and a very beautiful woman Danny might add. She had long raven hair, tanned skin, and light blue eyes. The young woman was warring reveling purple cloths lined with gold, along with some impressive gold jewelry and had an hourglass figure that most girls would die for. But the most noticeable thing was a black and purple cloud hanging around her lower half and back.

The woman smiled at Danny as she leaned on nothing. "That is correct young man. You are quite the tracker."

Danny gave the woman a shrug, but his guard was still up. "It runs in my blood." Danny said before looking right into the Genie's eyes. "So your the one that's been causing the unknown magic, the cotton candy machine exploding, Dash suddenly gaining skill at the football game then winning it for the other team, Sayonara Pussycat coming to life, and finally my friend Tucker."

The young women looked surprised at Danny before leaning forward, which caused Danny to notice how large her breasts were when they made a very noticeable jiggle. "That is correct young man, I must say I did not expect you to figure out it was me, much less for you to find me." She said while tilting her head. "So tell me, why have you sought me." She said before waving her hand making the mist surround Danny, making him tense. "Could it be you want your desires granted, be it money, power, or glory," She said before disappearing in her mist and appearing on Danny's side, startling the werewolf a bit but he did not react. "Or could it be you found out something was causing the 'unknown magic' and wish to defeat it yourself." The Genie said in a challenging voice, though you could tell she was not serious.

Danny turned his head and look into the Genie's eyes. "Your not a bad person, a bit mischievous, but not bad."

The Genie was surprised at the young man's comment. "Oh, how are you so sure?" She asked with a wide challenging smile.

Danny kept his eyes on the Genie's eyes, waiting for them to react in some way. But as Danny stared into the eyes, he notice that they were... sad. Danny blinked a bit and wanted to get back on track. "Every time I felt your magic something strange happened, but nothing bad." Danny said as he started to recall all the incidences. "The first one was the cotton candy machine exploding, which you did for that little girl. Next was the football game incident where you made Dash an invincible player before he fucked up the game, which I must say was the greatest thing I have ever seen." Danny said as he flashed the Genie a big smile, making her giggle. "The Sayonara Pussycat at the theater did nothing but make fans happy, every incident you have caused was nothing more then harmless mischief."

That brought a small smile to the Genie's lips, someone had notice her good deeds. "So why have you sought me, is it to have your own wish granted?"

Danny's eyes narrowed slightly as he looked at the Genie, catching her by surprise a bit. "Actually I would like to for you to reverse one of your wishes." Danny said making the Genie even more surprised. "The wish to you did for a friend of mine, Tucker, I want you to undo it."

The Genie stared at Danny for a bit before letting out a small laugh. "My, I had thought you would be happy for your friends knew strength, not seeking to weaken him." She said while looking at him with cool eyes.

Danny glared at the Genie a bit for that. "This is not about Tucker being as strong or even stronger then me me, this about my friend nearly killing someone with more strength then he should have."

The Genie looked surprised at this but kept her face mostly straight. "I did not change his mind or personality, I simply give him strength equal to yours."

"Well see that's were you fucked up," Danny said as he let his aura flare, making the Genie stare in shock at the young man. "Because I don't think Tucker can handle magic aura that large all of a sudden."

The Genie's shocked look grow as she floated away from Danny. "I had no knowledge of your power, I simply copied your strength with my power. The sudden presence of aura must be effecting his mind and judgment." The young women said with a troubled expression.

"Well can you reverse what happened?" Danny asked.

The Genie was quiet for a long minute before looking into Danny's eyes. "No I will not." She said shocking Danny.

"Why, you don't seem like someone who wants to hurt people. So why do you want to hurt my friend Tuck?" Danny asked in a harsh voice, making the Genie flinch a bit.

"...Tell me young man, what would you do for freedom?" The Genie said with such intensity that it made Danny take a step back. "Would you do everything you can to achieve that freedom, or let yourself be locked away for a unjust crime."

Now Danny was confused. "What dose Tucker have to do with your freedom?" Danny asked, but at the same time he was starting to understand the Genie a bit more. Anyone would go to great lengths for there freedom.

"Your friend is just one step to my freedom, but if I help him now then I will lose my freedom." The Genie said in a cold voice.

"Look if your in trouble or something then let me help you. That's a guardian's job, my job," Danny said as he reached into his pocket and brought up his amulet. "My name is KNight Wolf and I help people and supernatural beings. So please, let me help you so you can help my friend." Danny pleaded, he didn't want to fight the Genie, mostly because the Genie didn't seem like a bad person, only a despite one.

The Genie stared into the young man's blue eyes, they held to ill intent as far as she could tell. But the paranoia feeling from her past made the Genie a bit reluctant. "How do I know you will honor your word, how will I know if you will help me or simply trap me back in that cursed lamp."

Now the pieced were coming together Danny thought as he looked at the Genie. From what the Genie told him she wanted freedom, freedom from the lamp that was both her home and prison. Now Danny started to think of someway to gain her trust fast without any trouble.

Suddenly an idea came to his head that was simple but cleaver. "I wish you knew if I was telling the truth or not." Danny said with a weak smile, wondering if it will work or not.

The young women's eyes widen when she heard the wish. _"So you have wished it, so shall it be."_ The Genie said as a light purple aura covered her hands.

The wish was instant and the Genie got her answer on weather or not she could trust this young man. A warm smile crossed the Genie's face as she looked at the young guardian. "Alright young guardian, if you help me I will help your friend."

That brought a small smile to Danny. "I don't suppose you could help Tucker now before he dose something stupid." Danny said with a slight hopeful look.

The Genie frowned before shaking her head. "I cannot, it would take most of my magic to undo a wish and all I have done up to now would be for nothing."

Danny frowned but understood, he didn't like it but nothing could be done. He needed the Genie's help if he wanted Tucker cured, and the Genie just wanted freedom.

"Alright, so what do you need?" Danny asked, wanting to get her free as soon as possible.

The Genie looked surprised at the question, thinking the young man would try to convince her to help his friend first. A genital smile appeared on the Genie's face. "It is quite simple, all I need is-" The Genie was cut off when a thick mist covered the area, getting a look of horror on her face. "No, it's here." She said in fear as she looked around frantically. "I must leave now!" She shouted catching Danny by surprise.

The Genie shout of to the sky trying to get away from the mist, but to Danny's shock the Genie smacked into an invisible barrier. The Genie started to fall Danny reacted fast and caught her before she hit the ground, surprised by the fact he could touch her at all.

"Are you alright, what happened?" Danny asked as he started to see a dome form around the area of them.

The young woman rubbed her head as it throbbed in pain. She then notice that she was in the arms of the young man she just met, making her blush as she noticed that his arms were quiet strong.

Suddenly the to felt a strong aura pulse in the area, and the Genie instantly felt weaker. "I-it is here," The Genie said in a defeated voice as the mist started to swirl and form a large figure hidden in the mist.

"What's here?" Danny asked as he gently put the Genie down, noticing how weak she was all of a sudden.

Finally the figure stepped out of the mist and Danny was slightly surprised at what he saw. "The Keeper, _my_ Keeper."

 **Xx(One For The Money: By _Escape The Fate_ - _START_ )xX**

There standing in the mist was something Danny could assume was a gold golem not far from them. The golem was about a good 8 feet tall and 5 feet wide, it's thick arms were so long they easily reached the floor as it stood straight. In the center of it's head was a large red gem that took up most of the face and a ring of smaller red gems around the neck.

Danny stared at the golem as it started to stomp it's way to him and the young women. Danny gently placed the weakened Genie down before he stood in front of her, his aura flaring.

"Wh-what are you doing?" The Genie asked as he pushed herself up, seeing the young man stood in front of her.

Danny glared at the golem before he slowly made his way to the golem. "Protecting you." Was all Danny said before going into his wolf boost form.

Unknown to the werewolf those words shook the Genie to her core, for too long has no one said those two word. Yet here was a young man she didn't even know, who she had caused trouble for, now risking his life for her.

Danny cracked his knuckles as he walked calmly to the golem. The golem didn't stop walking as it raised it's golden arm high in the air before bringing it down where Danny stood. Fortunately Danny was faster and quickly jumped out the way as the golden arm connected with the earth. The fist easily broke the ground under it and sent a small shockwave through the ground. Danny stumbled for a good second before getting his footing and charging at the golden golem.

With his claws raised Danny concentrated his aura into them before quickly jumping into the air and slashing them both across the golem's chest before jumping off it. When Danny landed he was shock to see the damage he did quickly grow back.

"Oh great, it's one of those golems." Danny said suddenly remembering the meat golem from the Lunch Lady. "But that also means there must be a central power source." Danny said with a smirk before frowning. "Which is inside that thick ass metal."

The golem turned to Danny and started to make it's way to the werewolf at it's usual slow pace. Danny ran right up to the golem and slashed at it's side, the golem reacted and swung it's arm at the werewolf. The arm was much faster then the golem itself, but in the end Danny was much faster and was able to dash behind the golem before attacking again.

Suddenly something surprising happened that caught Danny off guard. The golem crouched low before jumping a good 4 feet in the air before coming back down, hard. As soon as the golem landed a shockwave of magic aura was released, throwing Danny back a few feet. When the werewolf hit the ground he quickly rolled with the force and stood up, glaring at the golem. The last thing Danny expected was for a golem this huge to jump in the fucking air.

Danny was brought out of his thought when he saw the golem start to walk to the Genie, a look of fear crossing her face as she tried to crawl away.

"No, please no." The young woman said in a weak voice as tears started to flood her eyes. "Have I not suffered enough, I have nothing and yet you still come for me." She said in a broken voice as the golem reached it's arm out for her, a swirl of magic in the golem's hand. "Let me have my freedom at least!" She shouted before closing her eyes and waited for the inevitable.

But the arm never came, and instead a powerful voice spoke to her. **"Hey, don't go giving up yet, I did say I'd help you."**

The young women's eyes snapped open and what she saw shocked her. There in front of her was the young man, standing in front of her as a powerful werewolf. But most shocking of all was that the young man was holding the golem back. It's arm just inches away from where the Genie was.

"H-how...?" Was all the Genie could say as she was to stunned at what she saw.

Danny gave a wolf is grin as he helped the golem from moving even an inch farther. **"Never underestimate a Alpha werewolf."** Danny said before he started to concentrate his aura all over his body.

Slowly Danny was able to pick of the massive golem, if only a few inches off the ground, before he throw it on it's back. Not wasting any time, Danny quickly picked up the stunned Genie before running to the other end of the dome before gently putting her down. The werewolf then turned to the golem to see it slowly push itself up.

 **"Well it's persistent."** Danny said slightly out of breath. Using his magic aura to increase his strength took a lot out of him, but it was nothing he couldn't handle.

Taking a deep breath Danny made a mad dash at the golem with blinding speeds, his right claw raised. Danny easily slashed through the golem nearly cutting it in half. Looking back Danny saw the golem pull itself together like it did before, only this time slower.

 _ **'Looks like it has a limit to how much it can heal.'**_ Danny thought as he glanced at the dome around him. **_'It must take a lot of magic to keep this dome up and heal itself, so it must of a magic limit.'_**

With that thought in mind Danny thought of a simple plan to handle the golem. Hit it until it dies, great plan really.

Taking a deep breath Danny crouched low before running at full speed golem again, this time holding his breath. The golem raised it's arms and was able to block most of the swipe, but Danny didn't stop the speed, in fact Danny continued the speed until he was hitting the golem from all angles at a rapid-fire pace.

 ** _"Phantom Star-Steam!"_ ** Danny shouted as he continued the attack.

The golem swung it's arms trying to catch Danny but the werewolf was too fast and easily dogged the large arms. After a full minute Danny finally stopped the attack and stood a few feet away from the golden golem. The werewolf was completely out of breath. Phantom comet was based around speed and piercing attack, the only problem with the attack was he needed to hold his breath the entire time.

The golden golem wobbled as it stood, only half the cuts on it's body closing. Not only that the dome was starting to flicker in certain areas, signaling that the golem was extremely weakened.

 **"Time to finish this."** Danny said as he retracted his claws and concentrated his aura into both his fists. But unlike last time where the aura just glowed around Danny's hands the aura now looked similar to white fire, it was extremely difficult to maintain so Danny only had one shot.

The golem raised it's arms ready to release a giant shockwave at Danny as he ran right at the golem. Suddenly Danny used an extra burst of speed to appear right in front of the golem. Before the golden golem could even start to bring it's arms down Danny slammed both his fists into the golem, one in the chest and the other in the stomach. The result was a large shockwave that nearly tore a hole in the golem as was blown a few feet back.

 _ **"Phantom Fist-White Comet!"**_ Danny shouted his finishing move

 **Xx(** **One For The Money: By _Escape The Fate_ - _END_** **)xX**

The golden golem slammed into the ground with a large thud as the magic dome shattered like glass. The mist that appeared earlier soon covered the golem before it disappeared along with the mist. Scanning the area for any other enemies Danny felt nothing but the Genie in the area. So the werewolf changed back to his original form before making his way to the Genie.

When Danny made his way to the young woman he saw she had a shocked look on her face as she stared where the golem had bit. "I cannot believe you defeated the Keeper." She said in an astonished voice.

Danny gave a small smile to her as he knelt down. "I'm full of surprises." Danny said with a smirk before he gave her a serious look. "So can you get up?" Danny asked with a worried look.

The Genie tried to summon up her mist but it barley came out before she was tired. She then tied to stand but her whole body was weak, so she gave up on that. "I... I am too- ahhh!" The young women was cut off when Danny suddenly picked her up bridal-style, much to her embarrassment and rage. "U-u-unhand me this instant, n-no man shall lay a hand on me unless I wish it!" The Genie shouted as her face lit up a bit and she glared at Danny.

Danny gave a small frown as he walked away with the Genie in his arms. Her body was different then he was expecting, it was lighter then a normal person, she gave off the black and purple mist every so often from her body, and there were even parts of her body where you could see through completely to the other side.

"I said I help you and that's what I'm doing." Danny said before looking down at her. "Your too weak to walk and I can't leave you, so let me help you."

"..." The young women simply turned her head away from the werewolf, a frown on her face. "...Thank you." She muttered getting a small smile out of Danny as he walked out of the park.

Danny made his way to his car before putting the Genie women in the passenger seat. Once she was set in Danny made his way to the driver seat before driving off. As the werewolf drove he quickly took out his phone to call his sister.

It was not even two seconds before Jazz picked up. _"Danny, what's up?"_

"I'm on my way back home." Danny said as he made a left turn. "Prep the med-bed, I'm not coming alone."

 _"Who are you bringing?"_

Danny glanced at the Genie who was now resting in her seat. "I found the one that's been causing us trouble."

* * *

When Danny reached his house he quickly carried the Genie woman out of his car, made his way in before walking down to the basement. The young women looked uneasy as she was carried into the metal basement. Once they reached the bottom Danny saw Jazz in her chair working in her Op center.

The redhead turned to see her brother carrying a very attractive young women to the med-bed that was off to the side. "So she's the one whose been causing so much trouble." Jazz said as Danny lade the woman down.

"Yup," Danny said while giving the women a smirk, resulting in a glare from her. "But she's not all bad." He said, making the glare go away a bit.

Jazz raised an eyebrow at her brother. "Even for what she did to Tucker?" Jazz deadpanned.

That made Danny wince a bit. "Well I'll admit, she fucked up there." He said making the Genie women flinch before looking away. Danny made his way to his sister before looking across the several screens in the Op center. "Any luck finding Tucker?" Danny asked but when he got no response he turned to Jazz, who was giving him a questioning look. "...What?"

Jazz glanced at the resting Genie before pulling her brother closer. "So tell me right now, which head are you thinking with?" Jazz whispered in a harsh voice.

"...What?" Danny asked, the question completely catching him off guard.

Jazz glanced at the Genie before looking back at her brother. "Oh please, have you see her body. She look's like a profecinal model, and with those cloths on, ha." Jazz said with a mocking laugh. "She's every horny teens wet dream."

Danny glanced at the Genie woman and he would admit she did have a smocking bod, but Danny just shook his head before looking back at his sister. "Look, I know she's attractive-"

Jazz's snort cut him off. "'Attractive', she makes straight girls want to become lesbians."

The werewolf ignored the comment. " _But_ , I didn't help her because of that. She hasn't did anything seriously bad, and from what she told me she only did it for her freedom." Danny said before folding his harms. "I know to always thing with my brain and not my dick Jazz."

Jazz's face softened a bit before sighing. "Right, sorry bro." Jazz said before turning to the Genie and rolling over to her in her chair. "Alright, time to answer some questions." Jazz said startling the young woman.

"Wh-what do you want to know?" The woman asked as she looked into Jazz's eyes, trying to steel herself.

"What do you want for starters, my brother didn't give me much when he said you were coming. All he told me was that you were a Genie." Jazz said as she leaned back in her chair. "So how about you tell us why you want your freedom, and how you plan to do it."

The young woman was quiet for a minute before she lowered her head and began to speak. "That is a long tail." She said in a low voice.

Jazz's face softened as she looked at the woman. "We got time, and I have a program looking for Tucker's face if he passes any camera connected to the internet."

The Genie was quiet for a minute before looking at the two and speaking. "My name is Desiree, and 1000 years ago I was a Priestess for the Sultan of my homeland." Desiree said shocking both Danny and Jazz.

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said it was a long story." Danny muttered while running a hand through his hair.

Desiree ignored the comment and continued to talk. "As a Priestess I had many jobs, such as helping those in need or advising the Sultan in magical matters. But as time went on... I fell in love with the Sultan." She said with a regretful look. "We met in secret for many moons, he brought me gifts and promised me many things. But when the Sultan's wife found out she was furies," She said making Danny and Jazz wince. "She had me locked in the dungeon for weeks, and the Sultan did nothing." Desiree said as she clenched her fist in rage as Danny and Jazz looked at the young woman with sympathy. "Finally the Sultan's wife came up with the perfect punishment... she found a an ancient scroll in royal archive and had the priest... turn me into a Jinn." She said making Danny and Jazz jaws drop.

"How-what... HOW!?" Jazz fumbled with words trying to proses Desiree's story. "How can a scroll turn you into a Genie?"

Desiree just shook her head. "I have no knowledge of how it was done, only that it was done with powerful and ancient magic. The Sultan's wife wanted to turn me into the royal family's slave, granting there every petty desires." But then a wicked grin crossed Desiree's face making Danny and Jazz look at each other. "But the first wish the Sultan's wife asked for was 'Make my beauty like no other', so I did... matching her beauty of that of a troll. After that she wanted to kill me, but since I was a Jinn and smart enough to manipulate her wishes she could not harm me. So she had me thrown away far from the kingdom, my home." She said with a depressed look. "I have granted many wishes over the centuries, but I have never gotten what I wanted."

Jazz looked sympathetic at Desiree before putting a hand over hers, making the Genie look at the redhead. "Your freedom." Jazz said making Desiree nod. "How is granting wishes going to help you with your freedom?" Jazz asked.

Desiree sighed. "Before when I was trapped in my lamp every wish I grant increased the power of the lamp, and the power of my wishes. But for about 50 years I have not granted a single wish, which has greatly weakened the bonds that hold me." Desiree said as she brought her hands up to show her golden bands, which where severely broken. "Every wish I grant now dose not go to my bonds or the lamp like before, but now goes straight to me, increasing my power. I had hope to gain enough power to break the bonds myself."

"Which is why you grand every wish you can hear." Danny said getting a nod from Desiree. "How did you find out about this?" Danny asked, feeling like something was missing.

"Actually, this is not the first time I have been temporarily free." Desiree said, shocking Danny and Jazz. "About 200 years ago in Japan my lamp was passed around as a trinket, but no one dared to touch it for fear they might break it. But someone did and my lamp fell, breaking it and setting me free. During my temporary freedom I thought I was truly free and had all the powers I had before the lamp broke, and whenever I granted a wish I became stronger. But then the Keeper came before trapping me back in the lamp after weakening me just by being near it." She said with a sigh. "I had not known the great opportunity I had at the time and it was wasted."

"So when you were freed again you started to grant as many wises as you could." Danny said getting a nod from the young woman.

Jazz stared at Desiree for a good couple of seconds before grabbing the Genie's hand in both of hers, making Desiree look at her. "I'm sorry you had to go through that." Jazz said bringing a smile to Desiree's face. "So should be start asking for wish's to help you get stronger."

Desiree brought up her hand and the purple and black mist appeared around it. If flickered around Desiree's hand a bit before disappearing with the young woman panting.

"No, the Keeper has drained me of my strength. I can feel the magic in me, but I cannot make it come out yet." Desiree said as she laid back down on the med-bed.

Danny gave her a smile. "Don't worry, you rest while we look for our friend Tuck-" The werewolf was cut off when the Op center beeped, making everyone turn to it.

Jazz quickly rolled over to the Op center and quickly started to type. After a few seconds she looked back at her brother with a serious look. "It's Tucker, I found him."

Danny was next to his sister in an instant. "Where is he?" Danny said as he glanced at some of the monitors.

The redhead glanced at the screens a bit before looking at her brother. "He was last seen somewhere in the schools area."

Danny started to think about where Tucker could be in that area, but the it hit him. There where only two place Tucker wanted to go to where he never could. "He's heading back to the school." Danny said surprising Jazz. "There are only two places Tuck would want to go to while in that area. The school basement with the meat and the girls locker-room." He said making Jazz's eye's roll. "Are mom and dad up?" Danny asked out of nowhere.

"There resting upstairs, I told them what happened but I made them rest." Jazz said making Danny nod.

"Good, they should rest for now, but I might need them later." Danny said before making his way to the laying Genie. "Desiree, do you think the Keeper will reappear?" Danny asked while kneeling down.

Desiree looked deep in thought before shaking her head. "I do not know, this was the first time anyone has defeated the Keeper." She said making Danny sigh.

The guardian stood up before looking to Jazz. "I'm going after Tuck, after I leave I want you to put the house defenses up. Get mom and dad to help you."

His sister nodded her head. "Alright, let me just call Max to meet you." Jazz said while grabbing her phone, which made Danny shake his head.

"I've been calling him all night, there's no answer." Danny said as she put the phone to her ear.

After a few seconds later Jazz put down the phone and looked worried. "He always picks up when I call."

Danny rubbed the back of his head also feeling a little worried. "Max's a tough guy, he can take care of himself, don't worry." He said trying to help his sister's worries.

* * *

In a certain spellslinger's home, Maxson Conner Dark was at war. His apartment was a complet mess, bullet holes in the walls, slash markings everywhere, and one bloody spellslinger hiding behind the couch.

Max whipped his forehead, getting a mixture of blood and sweat. The little possessed doll was putting up more of a fight then the spellslinger had anticipated. The doll was fast, way stronger then it should be, could heal, and it was small making it harder to hit. Normally Max would just use his BlackWater to chop or trap the doll, but the doll got to his cane first and burned it in the oven, not only that but he could not find his spares or his bottles of BlackWater, so now his magic was limited.

The spellslinger stood still as he heard the patter a little feet quickly run from the other side of the couch. Max brought up his revolver just as the evil little came around the corner before shooting it in the chest, sending it flying. Wasting no time Max ran up to the doll and slammed his foot with level 3 on it's chest before pointing the revolver to it's head.

"Suck it Pinocchio." Max said before pulling the trigger... only to hear a click. Max's eyes bulged as he looked inside the revolver... to see no bullets. "Oh shit." Max said with his jaw dropped.

Looking down Max could of sworn the doll was grinning up at him.

"..." Max quickly pulled his foot off before kicking the doll, sending it flying. "LEVEL 3!" Max shouted as the doll flew across the room.

* * *

"I'm sure he's fine." Danny said giving his sister a small smile.

Jazz was quiet for a minute before nodding. "Your right," She said before looking back to the screens. "Go find Tucker."

"Right." Danny said before making his way out. But before he could he was quickly stopped.

"KNight Wolf, wait." Desiree called out, stopping him. When Danny looked to her the Genie was quiet before she spoke. "Thank you for helping me, and... I'm sorry for your friend." Desiree said before looking away, slight shame on her face.

Danny smiled to the young woman. "Don't worry, you did what you thought you had to do." Danny said, getting a small smile out of Desiree.

The werewolf made his way upstairs before going to the garage and hopping in his car. As soon as Danny left he saw a light shimmer cover his house before disappearing, showing the house defenses where up. Danny drove for a few minutes before he found himself in front of the school. Quickly parking his car Danny got out to see the school's front door slightly open with the lock busted, and the faint smell of Tucker by said door.

Danny looked up at the school in the night, felling how menacing it is this place of tortured was in the night.

With a look of steel Danny entered the school. "I hope your ok Tucker." Danny said as he entered and closed the door behind himself.

* * *

 **21N: Another chapter finish, and I hope you all like this. My goal for this story is to get 1000 fallowed, favored, and reviews. So do all three!**


	17. Make a Wish P-3

_**KNight Wolf**_

 **Make a Wish P-3**

* * *

 **No Ones P.O.V**

Jazz looked at the monitor and saw her brother enter the school through the school's cameras. The redhead made sure to delete any supernatural events that appeared on the schools cameras and played them on a loop.

"He's in." Jazz said out loud as she leaned back and started to watch the cameras.

"Is he alright?" Maddie asked with a sniffle.

A little after Danny left Jazz got both of there parents and got them to come downstairs into the basement. Jack and Maddie were given the rundown of what happened and Desiree's story, they weren't happy about what the Genie did to there son's friend, but they understood the reasons.

"He just got in Maddie," Jack said before sneezing. "He'll be fine, remember this isn't his first time."

It was also important to mention that both of Jazz's parents were sick as dogs. They both were slightly pale and covered in sweat, but they easily pushed through it to help there son and daughter.

"How long has Danny been a guardian, if you don't mind me asking?" Desiree asked from the med-bed. She was feeling better after some rest, but not at full strength yet.

Maddie looked up in thought as she wrapped a blanket around herself. "He's been doing this for about 2 years now, he was bitten by a werewolf when he was 12." She said with a shiver. Ever since that day Maddie never gotten over seeing her son all bloody and nearly dead.

Jack throw his arm around her shoulder and brought her close, making Maddie sigh a bit. "Our son wanted to keep his home town safe to he started to protect it from supernatural being that would cause trouble. But it was only a few weeks ago that he became a guardian." Jack continued.

Desiree nodded before looking back to the Op center, seeing the young werewolf walk in the dark school. She had not met someone like him before, whenever someone found out she was a Genie they would instantly start asking for wishes until they could get no more. Not that everyone who held the lamp were bad, they just never asked her about her problems, what she wanted. The Genie then started to think about how the young man stood in front of her to protect her from the Keeper, how he fought hard to protect her, how he held her in his strong arms-

Desiree blinked owlishly as she put a hand on her face feeling her cheeks slightly red, which redden even more. She shook her head ruffle at that, she should not be thinking about the strong, muscular, young man-

"Something happening." The redhead said making Desiree thank the gods for bringing her mind out of the gutter as everyone turned to the Op's main screen.

* * *

Danny walked slowly through the school at night while sniffing the air. Tucker's sent was faint, but it was defiantly here. After search for a few minutes Danny found Tucker's sent leading to the meat storage room, the door to the basement busted open. Danny looked down the dark stairs and heard rummaging in the distance. Taking a deep breath Danny started to descend down the stairs. As Danny walked down the stairs the noise started to grow louder and louder.

Finally Danny reached the bottom of the stairs and entered the basement storage room. Just like last time there were boxes and boxes of meat stacked in the large room. Danny fallowed the noise for a bit and finally found who he was looking for.

There not far away was Tucker, eating jerky straight out of a box.

"Tucker," Danny called, making the techno-geek stiffen. "What are you doing here?"

The Techno-geek turned to see his striped hair friend not far away. "What are _you_ doing here?" Tucker throw back as he took a bite of the jerky.

Danny looked at his friend, he was bigger then normal, stretching his cloths easily. Not only that but his teeth looked sharper, his ears her a bit pointed, and his nails looked a bit sharp.

"I came looking for you, I was worried after you left and didn't go home." Danny said making Tucker scoff.

"Sure you were." Tucker said in a sarcastic voice as he took a handful of jerky and stuffed it in his mouth. "Well you found me, now leave." He said with a mouth full.

Danny looked at his friend and steeled his eyes. "Why are you here Tucker?" Danny asked again, this time a little harder.

This brought a groan from Tucker as he glared at Danny. "What dose it look like I'm here? I wanted a snack, and since I could never come here I decided to. Not only that," Tucker said while giving a low chuckle. "I thought I could improve my grades a bit with some... after school activity." He said with a low chuckle.

The guardian's eyes narrowed as he took a step forward making Tucker growl. "Tucker, your not well," Danny said as he slowly walked to his friend making him tense up a bit. "You need to let me help you."

"You mean make me weak again!" Tucker said as he through the box to the ground.

Danny instantly stopped and put his hands up. "Take it easy Tucker," Danny said slowly in a calm voice. "I'm your friend, remember."

"We're only friends on your terms," Tucker growled, making a light aura appear around his body. "But not anymore, now I make the rules around here!" Tucker shouted as his body grow bigger, enough to rip his cloths. "And my first rule is, no more Danny Fenton!" He shouted with a roar.

 **Xx(Fight Back: By _NEFFEX_ - _START_ )xX**

Tucker's body grow until his cloths stretch with his body, a yellow aura of the unknown magic shining around his body. Tucker then let out a loud roar that made Danny take a step back before the techno-geek crouched low.

"Tucker please tell me your in there!" Danny said quickly before jumping out the way as Tucker came crashing where he stood. "I'll take that as a no!" Danny said before going into his wolf boost form.

The super techno-geek gave a roar as he charging at Danny, but the werewolf just jumped over the geek. Tucker crashed into a wall of meat boxes making them come down on him, but as easily fell they easily came up with Tucker throwing them off himself.

With a second to breath Danny looked at his friend and the situation. His friend had changed, but he was still human as far as he could tell, Tucker just had the equivalent amount of aura his werewolf form had but not the body.

Danny was brought out of his thoughts when Tucker came charging in again. Danny side steps and preformed a high kick, slamming his foreleg right into Tucker's face. The enhanced geek roared in pain as he held his face, giving Danny enough time to take a few steps back.

'He might have aura equal to mines, but he doesn't have my skill.' Danny thought as he loosely brought his hands up and spread his feet a bit.

The large teen finally stopped holding his face before turning to Danny with a growl. The werewolf didn't move and instead started to loosen his body up, he didn't want to seriously hurt his friend, so his werewolf form was out of the question.

Tucker charged again but this time didn't ran right past Danny. Instead Tucker raised both his arms and slammed them down where Danny was standing. The werewolf jumped back just in time as the fists connected with a the ground, creating a small creator in the ground. As soon as Danny landed he took a few steps forward and back-kicked Tucker right in the chin, making the teen stumble back. Without stopping Danny sent a strong jab to Tucker's stomach before jamming his right elbow into his ribs.

This made the enhanced teen roar in pain before he relented. Tucker started to swipe his claws in a rapid motion, making Danny go on the defensive. Danny brought up his arms to and blocked the swipes, but this resulted in his arms bleeding heavily.

Acting fast Danny caught Tucker's left hand and sent a swift uppercut, fallowing with a elbow with the same arm right into the side of Tucker's head. This made Tucker stumble back a bit, but Danny didn't relent. In order to save his friend,

He needed to hurt him a bit.

Danny ran right to and slammed both feet right into the Tucker's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Just before Danny started to fall off the large teen he quickly jabbed his foot into Tucker's chin, causing his head to kick back. Tucker stumbled back while grabbing his chin while Danny fell to the floor before quickly getting up. Not slowing down Danny sends a few quick punches to Tucker's chest then sent a hard back hand to the left of Tucker's face making the large teen's head whip to the side.

The large teen recovered quickly and punched Danny in the side of the head before he could react, making the werewolf's head whipped to the side, a small bit of blood spitting out of his mouth. Danny felt his ears ring from the blow but did not let that stop him. Instead Danny sent a hard kick to Tucker's knee, making him scream in pain, before sending two hard jabs right into Tucker's face.

This time Tucker resisted the jabs and kicked Danny right in the chest, sending him flying into a wall of boxes. When the guardian connected with the wall of meat he groan but quickly got up. As Danny got up he shook the stars out of his head to see Tucker charging at him again. Not having enough time to escape Danny met Tucker half way and tried to stop him.

The next thing Danny know he was upside down with Tucker's arms wrapped around his waist. Tucker then used all of his and Danny's weight to slam Danny right into the ground, denting the ground. As soon as Tucker let go of Danny he quickly rolled away before facing the enhanced teen.

Danny grit his teeth in pain as his vision bleared, he could feel warm blood dripping down his head but ignored it. Tucker came at Danny and started to swing his large arms wildly, forcing Danny to dodge all of them. When the next swing came Danny blocked it with both his harms before quickly slamming his elbow right into Tucker's face, dazing the enhanced teen.

Deciding to finish this Danny concentrated his aura into his right leg until it was blazing like a fire. With his leg blazing Danny charged at Tucker as fast as he could, the enhanced teen reacted by bringing his arms up. The werewolf slammed his flaming leg right into the enhanced teen, fortunately for Tucker he was able to block the kick with both his arms.

Tucker gave a wicked smile... before screaming in pain as a large blasted blast of aura exited out from his back as Danny kicked the exact same spot several times in a blearing speed.

 ** _"Phantom Kick-Star Dust Shower"_** Danny shouted as he rapidly kicked

 **Xx(Fight Back: By _NEFFEX_ - _END_ )xX**

The techno-geek felt to his knees as his body began to shrink until he was his normal size again, the aura around his body dyeing down.

Danny sighed as he changed back to his human form and started to walk to Tucker. As he walked Danny could not help but limp slightly, the hits he took from Tucker hurt but the real kicker were the fighting moves he used. Danny had been studying other forms of fighting off hand, but his body was not use to the moves he pulled off in the fight. Fortunately all the wounds on the guardian's body were healed, only leaving him sour and tired.

Finally reaching his friend Danny throw Tucker over his shoulder and started to make his way out of the school. As he walked Danny brought out his phone and called Jazz. As Danny called he grabbed his shirt and wiped the blood off his face as best he could.

Danny brought the phone to his ear as he as his sister picked up. "Jazz, I got him."

* * *

After leaving the school Danny throw Tucker into the back of his car before driving home. It was a few minutes before the werewolf pulled up in his garage once the house defenses were down. Danny zipped up his jacket to hide the blood before grabbing Tucker and throwing him over his shoulder.

When Danny entered through the back he saw his parents, who still looked sick, witting for him.

"Are you both ok Danny-boy?" Jack asked with a sniffle as he looked at his son and Tucker.

Danny gave a small nod as he looked at Tucker on his shoulder. "We're both a little ruffed up, but we'll live." He said before handing the unconscious teen to Jack. "Take him to my room and look him over please." He said to his parents.

Maddie gave a quick sneeze before nodding. "Don't worry honey, we'll make sure Tucker's ok." Maddie said before taking the unconscious teen upstairs.

Giving a small sigh before stretching his body Danny made his way downstairs to the basement lab. When Danny made it to the lab he saw his sister with a worry expression as she was on the phone with Desiree, who was siting up with a blanket wrapped around her, looked at Jazz with slight concern.

"Damn it pick up..." Jazz muttered before sighing and putting the phone down. "Damn it Max..." She said while rubbing her face.

"Still no luck on getting Max?" Danny asked grabbing the two young woman's attention.

Jazz sighed before shaking her head. "No, I left him a voicemail since you left but he hasn't picked up."

Danny walked over to her sister and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I know your worry Jazz, but have faith in Max. He's a spellslinger remember." Danny said with a smile.

* * *

In said spellslinger's apartment Max landed on his back with a hard thud. A second later the possessed/evil/creepy/really just shity/tribal doll landed on Max's chest, a broken bottle in it's hand. The doll tried to stab Max in the face but the spellslinger resisted by grabbing it's hand and stopped it. There was a power struggle with the since Max was so tired but refused to lose to the doll.

Acting quickly Max was able to roll over and was trying to stab the broken bottle into the doll now, a slightly sadistic grin on the spellslinger's face. The new power struggle continued on for a few moments before the doll kicked the spellslinger off of it, making Max land on his back again but quickly got to his feet.

Unfortunately as soon as Max got to his feet the doll throw dirt from a broken plant right at into Max's eyes, blinding the spellslinger for a few moments.

"Son of a bitch!" Max yelled as he stumbled back while rubbing the dirt out of his eyes.

With the spellslinger blinded the doll grabbed a nearby wooden chair on the floor and easily picked it up before smashing it right onto Max, shattering the chair into pieces.

Max fell to the ground but quickly got up with his head spinning a bit. After glancing around the room Max saw the doll standing on top of the kitchen counter not far from where Max was standing. The spellslinger glared at the doll and the doll throw the glare back.

"Ok, you want a piece of me, huh!?" Max shouted while panting out of breath before sucker punching the doll, making it's head whip to the side. "Ha, how you like that you little pussy, common." Max taunted the doll.

Before Max could react he was sucker punched by the doll... somehow. The spellslinger's head whipped to the side the same as the doll before whipping right back to where it was and glared at the doll again. Max gave another wicked right hook to the doll again, making it's head whip to the side, but like before the doll did the same to Max. The punch was hard and Max could even feel a little blood leaking from his mouth.

The spellslinger was panting from exhaustion. "Is that all you got you fucking bitch, common, give me your best!" Max taunted the wooden doll.

The doll whined up his arm giving a strong right hook into Max's head, making the spellslinger hear birds. And before the spellslinger could even get his head back on the doll sent a strong left hook right, making the spellslinger spit out some blood from the punch. Max nearly fell from the punch as he heard birds chirping in his head, but the spellslinger did not fall. Instead Max grit his teeth before using the blood he spit out to farm a thin brass knuckles and giving a hard uppercut right into the dolls chin, sending it straight into the sealing.

Max panted as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "You think spells are the only thing this spellslinger knows!" Max shouted before quickly moving his head to the side, dodging a flying knife. Looking to the side Max saw the doll with it's arm stretched out. "Ok, ready for round two!?" Max shouted before charging at the evil doll.

* * *

"I'm sure he's fine." Danny said reassuring his sister.

Jazz sighed before nodding slowly. "Right, right," She said before taking a deep breath. "So how's Tucker?" She asked, trying to get her mind off her boyfriend.

Danny gave a small smile. "He's fine, no lasting injuries except for a few burses."

"Thank the gods." Desiree said with a sigh in relief.

Danny gave the Genie woman a small smile. "How you feeling?" Danny asked.

Desiree closed her eyes a bit before standing up from the medical med. The blanket fell from her reviling her body to the teens, making them both blush a bit. Black and purple smock started to surround the woman's body and she started to rise in the air before coming down softly. Desiree was panting slightly and there was a slight shine of sweat on her body, making the teens blush more before they shake it off.

"I have some of my strength back, but still not enough to make a wish." Desiree said before sitting down on the med-bed. "The Keeper drained all of my strength when we encounter it." She said before grabbing the blanket off the floor and wrapping it around herself again.

The last comment the Genie woman made caught Danny's attention. "I've been meaning to ask," Danny said grabbing Desiree's attention. "What exactly happens to make you lose your strength when the Keeper was around?" He asked.

Desiree shook her head at the werewolf. "I have no knowledge of how it's able to drain my strength, only that it dose when it is near." She said before bringing up both her hand. "But I felt my strength start to drain from my hands, right where these bands where."

Danny walked over and gently grabbed Desiree's hand and examined the creaked band. Unknown to him this action made the young woman blush before shaking her head a bit.

"Hmm, there might be some kind of magic seal that binds you to the Keeper and the lamp." Danny said out loud in thought before looking back at Desiree. "Have you ever notice anything else about them?"

The Genie woman looked down in thought before looking to Danny. "Yes, whenever I grant a wish I feel the magic I gain first flow through my bands before into me. Also whenever magic touches the lamp or the bands they absorb it."

That made Danny rub his chin a bit, as he was in thought Jazz walked over and looked down at the bands. "What are you thinking bro?" Jazz asked as she looked at the bands.

"...I need to look into my BlackBook to confirm something." Danny said as he let go of Desiree's hand before he started to walk to the stairs. "I'll be back in a little bit." He said before walking up the stairs.

Danny quickly made his way up the upstairs before reaching his room. Inside he saw his parent looking over Tucker who was resting in his bed. Maddie was sweeping a scanning device over Tucker's body before looking at it with a frown.

"How is he?" Danny said grabbing his parents attention.

Maddie looked at her son with a small frown before looking at the device in her hands. "We've been looking over Tucker for a bit and found some thing you might find interesting."

"He's nearly as physically fit as you, but not as much." Jack took off before looking at the teen. "But the real kicker is the aura he has."

That made Danny raise a brow. "Why, what's different about it?" He asked his parents.

"Well as far as we can tell his aura is not like anything we have seen." Maddie said as she looked at her scanner. "Nearly call aura runs on the same energy wavelength, though some very. But Tucker's is like nothing we have seen."

This made Danny rub his chin as he looked at his friend. "It's probably because of Desiree's magic." He said making Jack and Maddie look at there son. "Genie magic is different from normal magic, the reason is because Genie magic can do nearly anything while normal magic has limits." Danny explained before grabbing his BlackBook and opening it.

Maddie gave her son a look as he looked through the BlackBook. "Do you trust this woman Danny?" She asked suddenly making Danny freeze from turning the pages. "Are you sure she is telling us everything on who she is?"

Danny was quiet for a few moment before looking at his parents. "Yes, I do." He said before looking down at his book. "When I confronted her on what she did she was truly sorry, and when the Keeper came for her I saw true desperation in her eyes." Danny said with a sigh before looking back at his parents. "She's not a bad person, just someone who made a mistake."

Both parents looked at each other before smiling at there son. "If you think you should help her son, we'll trust you." Jack said with a smile before giving a big sneeze.

Danny smiled at his parents. "Thanks guy's-"

 _'POUUUEEEPP'_

Danny was cut off when one of the lab alarms went off, making everyone's eyes widen.

"What the hell was that-"

"DANNNY, HELP!"

Danny instantly dropped the BlackBook before running down to the basement, on his way down he changed into his wolf boost form as he ran down the stairs. When Danny made his way to the basement he heard a strange sound and saw Jazz at the bottom of the stairs, her hair whipping wildly as she held onto something from around the corner.

Jazz saw her brother from the corner of her eye and instantly felt some relief. "Danny, Desiree in trouble, I can't hold on!"

The werewolf carefully looked around the corner and was shocked at what he saw. The portal was turned on and it was sucking everything that wasn't nailed down, Desiree was holding onto Jazz's hand as the vortex was trying to pull her in. But what shocked Danny the most was the golden hand in the center of the vortex.

"The Keeper... are you shittng me." Danny muttered in shock before shaking his head and reaching for Desiree. "Grab my hand!"

Desiree looked at the werewolf's hand and tried to reach for it, but she lost all her strength as soon as the Keeper appears. "I-I can't!" She said with a defeated look.

Danny growled and tried to get closer, but could barley touch her hand.

"Danny, she's slipping!" Jazz said as her hand shook.

Before Danny could say anything Desiree slipped out of Jazz grasp. The young woman screamed as she flew right into the center of the vortex. But before she could fly into the center of the portal she was stopped just a few feet when something grabbed her hand. Looking back Desiree saw Danny holding her hand while his close were imbedded into the floor, holding them both from the vortex.

"Hang on!" Danny said as he tighten his grip carful not to hurt Desiree's hand.

The werewolf grow the claws in his feet making them pop out of his shoes and stabbed them into the ground. Taking a carful breath Danny quickly brought his hand out of the floor before slamming it down a few inches ahead from where it just was, bringing him and Desiree away from the vortex. Danny repeated this proses until he was half way to the stairs, seeing Jazz and even his parents look at them with worry looks.

"Can you guy's turn it off!?" Jazz asked her parents as they held onto the sides of the stairs and watched there son.

"No, we can't get to the controls and whatever's powering it is not using our sources!" Jack shouted over the notice of the vortex. "Keep going Danny, you can do it!"

Danny took a deep breath before jumping a few inches up again with Desiree, but as Danny's claws imbedded into the metal floor they didn't go deep enough and the two started to slide back to the vortex. The werewolf acted fast and embedded his claws into the ground with all of his strength. As Danny imbedded his claws into the metal floor the vortex became stronger then before and started to drag Danny and Desiree closer to the center.

"Damn it!" Danny shouted as he used all of his strength to stop both him and Desiree from getting closer to the vortex.

Now Danny was stuck in a hard position, the vortex was so strong that one wrong move would suck him and Desiree in. So all Danny could do right now was hold onto Desiree and make sure neither of them would fall into the vortex.

Desiree was hanging onto Danny's hand as if it were a lifeline, the young woman felt fear as she stared at the vortex threatening to consume her. She then turned her head to Danny and instantly felt something strange. The young woman couldn't describe the feeling, here was a young man ricking his life and freedom just to help her, someone who she caused trouble for. When the two of them moved back an inch closer to the vortex Desiree instantly felt fear, but not just for herself but for Danny as well.

That's when it hit Desiree, what she was feeling, something so simple and yet so big. Something she had not felt in such a long time.

Trust.

A small smile graced the young woman's lips. "Danny..." She said making the werewolf look at her, seeing a smile on her face. "Thank you."

Before Danny could even utter a word Desiree let go of his hand, slipping from his grasp. "DESIREE!" Danny shouted in horror.

Desiree flew to the center of the vortex and as soon as her body connected there was a blinding flash that made everyone turn away, the vortex instantly dying off. When the flash died down everyone slowly turned to the portal and what they saw surprised them, but also filled them with dread. There inside the deactivated portal was a golden lamp, one Danny recognized from the swap-meet.

Slowly Danny pushed himself off the floor before making his way to the lamp before stopping in front of it. With both his hand's Danny gently picked up the lamp as he looked at it with sad eyes. It was still warm.

"Damn it, why?" Danny asked no one in particular.

"I think... I think she wanted to protect you." Maddie said as she, Jazz, and Jack all walked up to Danny, making said werewolf look at them. "If she had not let go you would of gotten trapped with her."

Danny stayed quiet as his moms words rang in his head. Slowly Danny rubbed the side of the lamp making a black and purple cloud exit from the top. After a few moments Desiree appeared before Danny, looking the same when they first met at the wishing fountain.

"What do you wish master?" Desiree said with a sad smile.

Danny looked at her with a confused and sad look. "Why... why did you let go?" Was all Danny could ask in that moment.

Desiree kept the sad smile as she flouted down to the young man, gently placing a hand on his face. "You have showed me more kindness then all the people I have met in the years I have lived. I could not allow you to suffer the same fate as me."

After the touching words there was a silence in the air as no one spoke.

"So what do we do now?" Jazz asked, breaking the silence.

"All the lasting wishes I did have been undone." Desiree said grabbing everyone's attention. "Your friend will return to normal with only vague memories of what happened."

That made Danny sigh in relief. "Well that's one problem taken care of." He said before giving Desiree a determined look. "Now all we have to do is help you."

Desiree sighed but was deeply touched by the words. "Danny, you can't help me. There is no magic stronger enough to break my bonds."

"So we won't use magic," Danny said as he sent his family a grin, one they returned. "We'll use science. I have an idea people, so let's get to work." Danny declared.

"On it son!" Jack shouted with some pride at his son's determination as he and Maddie were ready for anything, even if they were still a little sick.

Desiree just stared at the family in disbelief as they all got to work to help free her. She didn't know how they could do it with science, but if there was one thing Desiree learned from watching this family a bit.

Is that you don't underestimate them.

* * *

"Can you please explain to me how this is going to works?" Desiree asked Danny as he put a plug on each of her metal bands.

Currently Desiree had several plugs attached to the metal bands on her wrist and more on and in the lamp, all of this was done in a blast proof room. Jack and Maddie were behind a computer while working on a portable generator that the plugs were attached to. Jazz was currently upstairs watching Tucker. She confirmed that there was no magic aura in Tucker body, though he still kept the muscles, but good for him.

"From what I read about binding magic from my BlackBook is that they all have a limit." Danny started to explain to the young woman. "Whether it be from what they can hold or how long they last there's a limit. The same from yours from what I can tell, like how the binding breaks if you haven't been granted a wish in a long time."

Desiree nodded at his words as she looked at the plugs on her wrist. "So are these suppose to drain the magic?"

Danny shook his head. "No, there going to give them more magic." He said completely confusing Desiree. "You see with that generator we'll be pumping the bindings on you and the lamp full of artificial-magic. Artificial-magic has the same wavelength as magic aura, but artificial-magic can't be used for spells. It would be like drinking fake water, it will fill you up but you would still be thirsty. We're going to fill the binds that hold you with as much artificial-magic as we can until it pops."

Desiree looked at the generator in shock before look back at Danny. "Do you really think it will work?" The Genie could not help but ask.

That made Danny scratch the back of his head. "I... I don't know... but I want to try something to help you."

Desiree smile at his determent look. "That's all I wish for."

Danny smiled before walking to his parent who were working on the generator. "How are you guys feeling?" Danny asked with slightly worry looks, seeing how pale the look.

"After this we're going to sleep for a week." Maddie said as she coughed into her elbow before getting back to work. "But until then we'll help you and Desiree."

This brought a warm smile to the Genie woman. "Thank you all, you have no idea how much-" Desiree was cut off when the sound of a doorbell.

Everyone was surprised by the sound before Danny started to make his way upstairs. "Who the hell could that be?" Danny said as he climbed up the stairs.

Quickly jogging up the stairs Danny reached the top before walking to the front door. When Danny opened the door he was completely shocked at what he saw.

There in front of him was Max, beaten, bloodied, and bruised to all kinds of hell. The spellslinger had a wicked black eye on the right side of his face, a huge gash on his forehead that was bleeding heavily, and his cloths were tattered. He didn't have his cane but instead was holding the wooden box he bought at the swap-meet in his left hand.

"Holy shit Max what the fuck happened to you!?" Danny nearly shouted as he rushed to his friends side and throw the spellslinger's arm over his shoulder.

"Had a bit of trouble at home." Max grunted as Danny helped him limp to the couch.

Danny helped Max to the couch before gently putting the spellslinger down. "Jazz, get down here!" Danny yelled to his sister.

After a few moments Jazz walked down. "What's wrong now Da-" Jazz cut her self off when she saw Max, a look of horror quickly crossing her face. "Oh my god Max, are you alright!?" Jazz shouted as she ran to her boyfriend. "I'll go get the med-kit." She said before running to the kitchen, after a few seconds Jazz came running back with a med kit in her hands and started to patch up the spellslinger.

Max shifted with a grunt when an ice-pack was placed on his black eye as he put the wooden box on his lap. "I was in an intense fight at my house." He said before looking to Danny. "Remember that doll I told you was in this box?" Max asked getting a nod out of Danny as Jazz whipped the blood from Max's forehead. "Well it turns out that doll was a 'Zuni Doll'."

"What the hell is a Zuni Doll?" Danny asked as Max hissed in pain when Jazz applied alcohol to the cut.

"A Zuni Doll is an African doll that houses the spirit of a mad Zuni worrier." Max said as he opened the box.

The two siblings looked into the box and were shocked at what was in the box, which was a block of ice. But the real kicker was what was _in_ the ice, which was a African doll.

"Apparently a Zuni Doll has the strength, speed, and skill of a Zuni worrier, only the doll is smaller and has a healing factor." Max said before he closed the box. "Before he attacked me he destroyed my cane, hid my bowie knives, healing potions, and BlackWater." He said with a long sigh. "And he destroyed my house, luckily I was able to get him in this thing with some water before freezing it... How was your day?"

Both Jazz and Danny looked at each other before they started to explain Desiree and her situation. By the end of the story Max's jaw was on the floor.

"So yeah, that's what happened?" Danny said after finishing the story.

"A-Are you shitting me right now!?" Max said with a stutter. "A Genie... a real life freaking _Genie_ was causing all that trouble... and she's in your basement right now?" He said before giving a chuckle in disbelief. "Do you have idea how rare a Genie, it's like-like-like one in a billion rare! A Genie can get you anything, power, fame, money, _immortality_ , anything!"

Danny gave his friend a hard look before folding his arms in front of him. "All I want is for her to be free, she gave up her freedom to save me." Danny said in a hard voice. "If I make one wish it can strengthen the bonds that hold her and then she may never get out."

Max gave his friend a serious. "Are you sure Danny, I'm all for helping someone, but there will never come another chance like this again, _never_. Genie's are one of the most rare magical beings in existence, you'll never meet another one again."

The werewolf nodded to his friend. "I'm sure Max." Danny said, determination in his voice.

There was a long silence in the air as Danny and Max stared at each other making Jazz start to worry.

Suddenly Max let out a sigh before letting a grin crossed his face. "Alright hero, we'll do things your way." Max said before sighing. "But I'm not going to be much help with my cane gone, and I'm out of magic just from trying to catch this slippery fucker." Max said before slamming his fist on the box, which caused it to shake a bit.

Danny just waved his friend off. "Don't worry, we got everything covered. You and Jazz can watch Tucker while me and my parents help Desiree."

With a nod from the couple Jazz helped Max upstairs while Danny headed back down to the lab. After a few seconds Danny reached the bottom of the lab to see nothing change while he was gone.

Maddie saw her son walk into the lab from the corner of her eye and turned to him. "Is everything alright Danny, who was at the door?"

Danny was quiet for a moment before speaking. "I'll tell you two after we help Desiree, ok." Danny said, thinking it's best to deal with one situation at a time.

His parents accepted the response and went pack to work on the generator.

After about 30 minutes Jack looked at the Genie woman through the blast proof glass with a serious look. "We're ready Desiree."

Desiree looked nervous but shook her head with determination. "I'm ready."

Maddie started to type on the computer but still looked to Desiree. "Now let me explain exactly what's going to happen." She said getting a nod from Desiree. "We will be forcing artificial-magic into both your bands and lamp, Danny thinks we can overload the bind that hold you instead of waiting for them to drain again." She said before her face became grim. "We... we don't know what this will do to you?" Maddie said honestly getting a confused look from the Genie woman.

Seeing the confused look Jack elaborated. "The artificial-magic can't harm you like this, but we don't know how your body will react if the binds that hold you are broken." Jack said with a sigh. "The binds might break and that's the end of it, or your body might rapidly age, or... you could just die." Jack said with a long sigh. "We just don't know what could happen."

Danny gave Desiree a concerned look as she floated in the air, but to the werewolf's shock he saw a smile grace the young woman's lips.

"I have lived for hundreds of years in that cursed bottle, I have seen greedy men and woman use me for there own need, all from inside my little prison." Desiree said before looking right into Danny's eyes with a burning passion. "I want my freedom, no matter what. I'll take this chance."

The Fenton's all looked at each other before they nodded before they got to work. Maddie started to rapidly type on her computer while Jack started the generator, making it hum with power. Danny entered the blast room and made sure all the wires were firmly attached where they needed to be. As he checked the whirs he looked up to Desiree and gave her a smile, one she returned.

"For what it's worth, I hope this works." Danny said.

Desiree gave a slight not as she gazed at the generator. "So do I Danny... so do I."

With that said Danny exited the blast room, but just before he walked out he stopped and looked at Desiree, seeing the slight nervousness on her face. After a few seconds Danny shut the door to the blast room and walked back to Desiree, getting a surprise look on her face.

"Thought you could use some company for this." Danny said with a shrug as he grabbed both her hands, failing to see the blush on her face. Danny turned to his parents through the glass. "Fire the generator up."

Maddie gave her son a surprised look before it softened as she saw him support the younger woman. "Be carful Danny, we don't know what will happen." She said seriously as Jack sent a supportive look to his son.

Danny gave his parents a firm nod as they turned on the generator. The artifact-magic flowed through the wires before entering the lamp and bands, making them glow with a golden light. Desiree squeezed Danny's hands as she felt a tingle in her wrist but nothing more, as the artificial-magic flowed into the lamp and bands the golden glow grow brighter and brighter. The golden glow was so bright that everyone had to cover there eyes. Maddie monitored the computer and made sure the generator and saw little strain in the generator. Suddenly Maddie's eyes widen from what she was reading from the computer.

"Danny!" Maddie said quickly grabbing her son's attention. "The binds have reached there limit, it's stopped absorbing the artificial-magic and is trying to expel it! The generator is keeping the magic in the binds but no more can get in!"

Danny cursed, things were going so smoothly and now the binds were acting against there plans. Suddenly an idea hit the guardian and he acted fast. Letting go of Desiree's hand's Danny grabbed both of the band and stared to force his aura into them. Desiree was shocked to feel Danny's aura and was even more shocked by the size of it for someone so young. The guardian struggled to force his aura into the binds in the wrist bands, it was like trying to force water into a full glass bottle with his mouth, but Danny didn't give up. With a yell Danny changed into his wolf-boost form and concentrated his aura into his hands until they were glowing white.

Suddenly the sound of creaking filled the room and Desiree starred in disbelief as she saw her bands started to break. Then before anyone could say anything the bands shattered into tiny pieces, almost like glass. Desiree's widen as she saw her bands, the very shackles that held her, break into nothing. The purple and black smock died and Desiree landed on the floor, her bare feet touching the metal.

But before Desiree could even fully proses what happened Maddie spoke. "Danny, Desiree, move, the lamp is overloading with magic, it's going to blow!" Maddie said quickly as she and Jack hit the floor.

Danny acted fast and grabbed Desiree and ran to the exit, the whole time the lamp the golden lamp started to shake and glow brighter while shaking violently. Danny ran out of the blast room with Desiree as the lamp exploded in a golden light. The blast room easily held the lamps explosion, but with the door to the blast room still open Danny and Desiree felt the force behind them, making them tumble to the ground together with Danny landing on the hard floor and Desiree landing on his chest.

Thankfully both were unharmed, just a bit winded. Maddie and Jack got up shakily, feeling worse then ever since they were still stick, _really_ sick. In fact Jack proved that point as he grabbed a nearby trashcan and throw up in it, Maddie rubbing his back as support.

Desiree pushed herself up with a groan before looking down, blushing to see Danny under her who was groaning. But the blush was quickly replaced with amazement as she stared at her wrist, which were free of the bands.

"I'm... I'm free..." Desiree said in a voice of disbelief, tears starting to run down her face. "I'm finally free." She said before looking down at her savior and gave him a big hug and presided to kiss him all over the face, completely shocking Danny. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Desiree shouted in pure joy and happiness between the kisses.

As Desiree smother Danny with kisses Jazz and Max ran down the stairs to the lab to see the after math of the freed Genie. Jazz and Max gave a bewildered look as they saw Jack throw up into a trashcan, Maddie comforting him, and Desiree's body presses against Danny in a _very_ sexual way as she proceeded to kiss him all over.

Frankly speaking, the two were completely lost.

"So... I take it everything's... ok?" Jazz asked out in general.

* * *

Tucker groaned as he pushed himself up from the bead he was on, grabbing his head from a blinding headache.

"Finally up I see." Someone suddenly said, making Tucker jump up in shock.

There in the doorway of the room was Danny giving Tucker a light grin but a concern look.

"D-Danny, what are you doing here?" Tucker asked while rubbing his head.

Danny slightly raised his eyebrow as he walked over to his friend. "I live here, this is my house." Danny said getting a surprised look from Tucker. "What was the last thing you remember?" Danny asked slowly as he stood next to his friend.

Tucker opened his mouth about to answer but nothing came out, the teen not being able to remember the resent day. "W-we were at the arcade... then I... I was jumped by some A-Listers... and I can't remember the rest." Tucker said as he gave Danny a worry looked. "Why can't I remember? Why am I hear? Danny what the hell happened?" Tucker asked rabidly, panicking more after each question.

"Tucker, take a deep breath." Danny said while putting a firm hand on his friend's shoulder.

Doing as Danny said Tucker took a shaky breath before looking t his friend. "Danny, what happened to me?" Tucker asked in a serious voice.

To Tucker's surprise Danny actually laughed a bit, completely throwing him off. "Ok, here's how things went. Remember the pizza we were eating," Danny asked getting a slow nod from Tucker. "Yeah well it turns out there was a little surprise under the cheese of yours that was meant for someone else, special mushrooms to be exact." Danny said making Tucker's eyes bulge. "Don't worry I called your parents and told them you were sleeping over tonight." Danny added quickly.

"I-I was tripping on special mushrooms!?" Tucker said in shock and disbelief before flopping back to the bed with a groan. "My parents are going to kill me if they ever find out." He said making Danny laugh a bit. "So, did I do anything stupid?" Tucker asked with a small laugh.

Danny rubbed the back of his head as he laughed. "Well you pulled off a 'Drunken Master' and kicked a couple of A-Lister asses." Danny said shocking Tucker before Danny grow a frown on his face. "... Tucker... are you jealous of me?"

Tucker's eyes widen at that. "W-what make you think that?" He asked while sitting on the edge of the bed.

Danny sighed as he rubbed his neck. "You... you said something's that I can only guess was how you feel."

The techno geek opened and closed his mouth trying to think of something to say, but nothing came out. So with a sigh Tucker lowered his head. "...Yeah ok... I get a little jealous of you sometimes." Tucker said while he looked away. "I mean common Danny you have a lot any guy would want, money, a car, your tough as hell, can fight, girls nearly throw themselves at you, anyone can get a bit jealous. And what do I have, nothing."

"You got wicked computer skills that anyone in a computer company wish they had." Danny said out of nowhere surprising Tucker. "You confident on who you are, you stick by your friends, and your _my_ friend. You can't dwell on what you don't have, just remember what you do." He said before flashing his friend a grin. "Besides, don't you have a date with that Cindy this Saturday?"

That made Tucker sigh as realization hit him. "Right, right... I'm sorry Danny, it was stupid of me to be jealous of you like that."

Danny smiled as he opened his arms to his friend. "Want to hug it out?" He said in a sappy voice.

"Fuck you." Tucker said with a laugh making Danny laugh as well.

After a few minutes of talking Tucker fell back asleep and Danny left the room before heading down to the basement. Once there he saw his parents giving Desiree a physical checkup, he also saw Max and Jazz off to the side with the spellslinger resting on one of the med-beds.

Jazz saw her brother enter the basement and turned to him. "How's Tucker?" Jazz asked grabbing everyone's attention in the room.

Danny gave a happy sigh before throwing everybody a thumbs up. "Tucker has complete amnesia, remembers nothing of me being a werewolf or using aura."

Everyone in the room sighed at that, there secrets and problems are over.

"So~... now what?" Max asked as he held the box on his lap, which now had chains.

Danny thought for a moment before looking to Max. "First, were getting rid of that." Danny said while pointing to the box. "I'll call the Observants to take that away and see if they can fix your apartment." Danny said getting a huge sigh in relief from Max. "Next we need to come up with a plan for Desiree." He said surprising the young woman as he gave her a smile. "Your free now, but what are you going to do? The world is a lot different then from your time. So what do you want to do?"

Desiree looked down in thought. "I... I want to travel," She said in a wishful voice. "The world is so big and I have only seen it through the little window of my prison."

"Well traveling is not going to be easy," Danny said as he gave the young woman a soft look. "It takes a lot of money, a passport, and knowledge on where you want to go."

Desiree gained a thoughtful look before closing her eyes for a moment, then a smile crossed her face. "Actually, I believe money won't be a problem. I seem to still have some of my Genie magic, but only a little left... in fact." Desiree's hand's glowed white before she waved her hands and what she did surprised everyone.

She zapped Jack and Maddie.

The older couple were shocked after being zapped and were afraid the young woman betrayed them. But the two quickly found out that they felt nothing negative, in fact they felt great.

Jack took a deep breath before smile. "I can breath, I don't feel sick anymore!" Jack said as he pumped his fist making everyone sigh in relief.

Maddie looked at Desiree in shock. "You cured our flu?"

Desiree smiled before shrugging. "It was the least I can do, besides it barley used any of the Genie magic I have." Desiree said before her hands started to glow again. "As for the money situation... it most definitely won't be a problem." She said before a bright flash appeared in front of her.

When the flash died down everyone but Desiree was shocked to see a large pile of gold coins on the floor in front of her. Everyone's jaws dropped at the large pile of gold coins while Desiree just gave a cute smile.

"Yeah, money won't be a problem for you." Danny said getting a giggle from Desiree before he turned to Max. "Can you do something with this?" Danny asked while pointing to the gold pile.

Max rubbed his chin in thought as he looked at the pile. "Give me some time and I can get her a whole lot of money." Max said with confidents.

Danny nodded to his friend before looking back to Desiree. "You should get some rest, we have a lot of work to do tomorrow."

* * *

The next few days went by fast, it was confirmed that Desiree was back to being a perfectly healthy human in her early 20's, possible 21 or 22. With nowhere to go Jack and Maddie decided to let Desiree stay with them until she had everything in order.

Tucker remember nothing of the wishing incident thankfully and he had no aura, but luckily for him he got to keep the muscles he gained from the wish. The Observants were able to take the Zuni doll and fix Max's apartment, much to the spellslinger's relief. While that was happening Max was able to sell all the gold Desiree made to various buyers gaining a small fortune for the young woman for her travels. Danny helped Desiree get caught up to with modern times, she wasn't completely oblivious to everything but she didn't mind the help. Jack, Maddie, and Jazz also helped by building Desiree an identity, a bank account to hold her money, a passport, and even a drivers license. Her new full name was now Desiree Ortiz, 21, born in Arabia.

Currently Danny was in his parent's gym training in his workout cloths after patrolling and finding nothing. After the fight with Tucker Danny realized he needed to improve his fighting skills, even more then just with Boxing and Karate. So Danny picked up a few other fighting styles like MMA, Muay Thai, Taekwando, and Kickboxing. The training was tough as hell, even for him, but Danny was able to drastically improve compared to before.

Danny gave a powerful kick into a sandbag making it shake before repeating the proses. Sweat covered his body as he kicked and punched the sandbag before stopping. Danny put his hands on his knees and took deep breath as he wiped the sweat from his face. Looking at the time Danny was surprised to see it was 12:11 AM, and it was a school night. Deciding he had enough of a workout Danny drank the rest of his water bottle and wiped the sweat from his body with a towel as he made his way upstairs.

Once Danny made it to the top of the stairs he was surprised to see Desiree sitting at the kitchen table, a cup of coffee in her hand. She was warring a white button-up blouse shirt with a pair of tight blue jeans.

Desiree gave Danny a smile when she saw him. "Hello Danny."

Danny returned the smile but also raised an eyebrow. "Hey Desiree, why are you still up?"

The young woman gave a small sigh as she looked into her coffee. "Tomorrow I leave." She said with a neutral sigh.

'That's right, Desiree has everything in order.' Danny thought with a sad smile. 'She's leaving tomorrow.' He thought before sitting next to the former Genie. "Are you exited, to finally be free and explore the world."

"I am, I really am and I can never thank you enough for helping me." Desiree said with all her heart that made Danny smile.

"But~" Danny asked, feeling there was more to Desiree's slight distress.

"... I'm going to miss you." Desiree said honestly before her face blushed, realizing what she said. "A-and your family, you all helped my so much." Desiree added quickly as the blush died down.

Danny gave Desiree a smile as he put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey remember, you might be exploring the world but that doesn't mean you can never come back." Danny offered with a smile, getting one out of her. "If you ever feel like it just come back, it's no problem."

Desiree felt joy at Danny's words and brought him into a hug, surprising Danny. "Thank you."

Danny blushed as he felt Desiree's breasts against his chest. "Whoa Desiree, do you really want hug me, I'm really sweaty right now." He said with a nervous chuckle.

Despite Danny's words Desiree just tighten her hug on Danny, making the werewolf roll his eyes with a smile before returning the hug. The smell of his sweat was almost intoxicating to Desiree as she deeply breath his sent, it was musky but in a manly way. This was also a two way street as Danny couldn't help but take in her natural sent while his head was in her hair, a sweet sent filling his senses.

The two then pulled apart and both couldn't help but look into each other's eyes intensely, neither realizing that they started to lean closer. Suddenly the sound of Danny's water bottle hitting the floor filled the room making the two jump a bit. Once they both realized what they did they both looked away with a blush.

"I'll go take a shower." Danny said as he quickly got up from his seat. "See you in the morning."

"Goodnight." Desiree said as Danny head upstairs.

Danny quickly made his way to his room before grabbing his towel and heading to the bathroom. Once there the werewolf quickly stripped off his workout cloths, tossed them into the hamper, and got into the cold shower after turning it on. Danny sighed as the cold water touched his body, feeling cooled down in more ways in one.

The werewolf wouldn't lie to himself and say he wasn't attracted to Desiree. The former priestess had a very well developed body that that any woman would crave for, and to top it off Desiree was a kind and caring person. But there was three problems with Danny's attraction to her, for one Desiree was older then Danny by a few years physically, two, Danny didn't want Desiree to feel obligated to be with him just because he saved her, and thirdly was that Desiree was leaving, the last thing Danny want to was hold the young woman back from her dream to see the world.

Danny blink as he looked down and notice his... soldier standing at attention. Sighing Danny just turned up the cold water making his whole body shiver, but it didn't really bother him, the cold rarely bothered Danny.

After another five minutes in the shower soaping his body Danny turned off the water and drying himself off. When Danny reached for his pajama cloths he realized he forgot to grab, so with a shrug Danny wrapped the towel around his waist and walked out of the bathroom. Carful not to wake anyone up Danny quietly made his way to his room before entering and carefully shut the door behind him.

When Danny made five feet into his room he was surprised to here his door open and close swift. Turning around he was surprised to see a certain young woman in his room with him practically naked.

"Desiree, why are you her-" Danny was cut off from what happen next.

Desiree walked forward, grabbed Danny's face, and brought the young guardian into a deep kiss. Danny was completely stunned as he felt Desiree's tongue enter his mouth and wrapped around his own. After a few seconds Desiree slowly pulled away, leavening a trail of saliva connecting there mouths.

Danny was dazed from the surprise kiss from the older woman, who gave him a cheeky smile seeing his state.

"Where... why..." Was all Danny could ask as his brain was trying to proses the situation.

Desiree smiled as she pressed her body to the werewolf's chest. "Tomorrow I leave, but before I go I want to say my _thanks_." She said while giving Danny a loving smile.

Danny's eyes widen at the implication. "Desiree I don't want you to force yourself to... sleep with me." Danny said with a blush before he continued. "I helped you because I wanted to, not so you can sleep with me."

The priestess gave a soft smile as she grabbed the sides of Danny's face and brought him close. "You are a very kind person Danny, but I'm not forcing to do this, I want to do this, to make love with you." She said shocking Danny even more. "Also I have been trapped in that cursed lamp for hundreds of years and that has left me frustrated... in more ways then one." Desiree said whispering the last part in Danny's ear.

The moment Danny felt Desiree's warm breath on his ear his lower half nearly stud at attention. "Des-Desiree..." Danny trailed off in a shocked voice. On one hand Danny would love nothing more then to have sex with Desiree, but on the other was it fully right, the last thing Danny wanted was to take advantage of someone he cared about.

Danny's thought were cut off when Desiree smiled lustfully as pressed her breast to Danny's chest. "Also I know you find me attractive, I've seen the you stare at my breasts and ass when you thought I wasn't looking." She said making Danny curse for getting caught. "I also notice something else, something big." Desiree said with a little smile as her hand glided down Danny's body.

When the priestess reached her target Danny couldn't help but moan as she cupped his lower area through the towel. While Desiree's hand was on Danny's lower area her other hand touched his face and the two looked into each other's eyes.

"I care about you Danny, and I want to show you how much I care." Desiree said, no lust or playfulness in her voice, just honestly.

Danny's responded in the only way he could in that moment.

He slammed his lips into Desiree's and wrapped his arms around her waist.

 **LEMON- _START_**

The two forced there tongues into each other's mouths with heated lust, tasting one another. Desiree throw her arms over Danny's shoulder while Danny kept his hands firmly on her waist. The two moaned into there kiss as they felt there hands glide over each other bodies.

Desiree slowly took her hands from over Danny's shoulder before passing them over his chest. She was delighted to feel the hard muscles under her touch before making her was down to his abs. Danny did the same as he caressed Desiree's hips through the cloths.

After a few more seconds of kissing the two pulled apart, there faces flushed. Without saying a word Desiree started to take her shirt off. In an almost tortures manner Desiree slowly unbutton her shirt, one button at a time.

"I think I should give you a little show to heat things up." Desiree said with a little smile as she pushed Danny playfully in the chest.

Danny stumbled back before landing on his bed before quickly sitting upright. Desiree finally pulled off the last button letting her white shirt fly open, revealing a purple lace bra. The young woman's hand then when down to the helm of her jeans before she started to wiggle out of them. Suddenly a small smile graced Desiree's lips as she turned around and continued to wiggle out of her jeans, making sure to put an extra shake in her hips. Again at an almost torturous pace Desiree slowly took of her jeans before they finally hit the ground, she then slowly bent down an took her jeans from her feet, giving Danny a full few of her ass.

The young man could not help but gulp as he saw Desiree bend over and give him a full few of her ass, which was very impressive with her wide hips. When Desiree was finally done taking her cloths off she turned back to Danny, who could not help but feel awe when he saw her.

Desiree's flawless tanned skin glistened in the moon light coming from Danny's window. The purple lingerie underwear looked almost too tight in her body, making everything pop out more. As Danny stared at the young woman's body he couldn't not help find his eyes staring at the impressive rack Desiree had. If Danny had to guess Desiree's bust size was at least F-Cup size (DDD-Cup), maybe borderline G-cups (DDDD-Cups).

The Priestess smiled when she saw the young man's eyes glued to her body.

"The fun is not over yet Daniel." She said in a whisper while using his real name. Desiree hand's glowed purple while she raised them in the air, suddenly both hands shout out a purple light that hit the walls of the room and made them glow.

With an eyebrow raised Danny looked at Desiree with a curious look. "What did you do?"

Desiree gave a cheeky smile as she lowered her arms. "I put a silencing spell on the walls, now we can be as loud as we want to be."

Danny latterly felt his dick jump under the towel at the priestess words. "Oh..." Was all Danny could mutter.

Desiree giggled at Danny's expression before her hands lit up again. "I'm not done making some magic just yet." She said before a blinding light covered her.

The sudden light became bright enough where Danny had to look away for a second, when the light died down Danny turned backed and was shocked at what he saw. There in front of him was Desiree, wearing a more revealing version of her Genie outfit, jewelry and everything. This outfit had had a metal bra that showed most of her breast but barley covered her nipples, around her hips was a long see through skirt that only covered the front and back and still revealed her hips. All over the outfit were little chains that jingled with nearly every moment she made.

Danny had to hold down his towel just so his dick didn't sent it flying. The reaction of the werewolf made Desiree smile as she walked over to a music player in Danny's room, making sure to add saw into her hips. Once she reached the music player she looked at Danny from the corner of her eye and smiled as she saw him never take his eyes off her ass.

Desiree didn't say anything as she pulled out a disk... from somewhere and put it into the music player. When Desiree pressed play the room was filled with a foreign music Danny didn't recognize.

As soon as the music started to play Desiree started to dance to the beat. The first thing Danny noticed about the way Desiree danced was they way she shacked her hips to the beat of the music. As Desiree shacked her hips she turned around giving Danny a full view of her ass. Then it wasn't her hips she was shaking but her breasts instead making them jump up and down to the music as it speeded up. The priestess then preceded to move her belly in a weave motion that Danny had his eyes glued to.

The erotic dance continued for a few minutes before Danny saw Desiree land on her knees in front of him and continued to dance from the floor. Regardless of her current possession Desiree still found a way to shake her hips in an extremely fast pace matching the tone of the music. The volume of the music increased while it sped up, causing Desiree's dancing to speed up. The most notable thing in the dance Danny notice was Desiree making her breast bounce and jiggle at an extremely fast pace, each jump almost threatening to spill out of her small metal bra.

Danny could tell the dance was coming to an end sine the music was building on a high note, making Desiree move nearly every part of her body with the music from the floor. When the music finally came to an end Desiree posed while still on her knees, panting with a slight shine of sweat on her body. When Desiree looked at Danny she smiled widely as a blush crossed her face.

Danny was currently staring at Desiree with wide eyes, a huge blushing face, and his mouth hanging open, a small trail of drool coming from the corner of his mouth. But what Desiree notice the most was the large tent under Danny's towel.

Desiree smiled as she leaned forward and wrapped her hand around it through the towel, making Danny give a small moan.

"I think it's time we get to the _real_ dancing." Desiree said with a lustful smile as she pulled the towel off Danny.

As soon as the towel left Danny's body he dick sprung out and stood at attention, pulsing a bit from the show he watched. Desiree's blush increased when she was the size of it as she reached out and wrapped her hand around it, felling the intense heat come off it.

"You... are most well-endowed Danny." Desiree said as she stared at the member with wide eyes.

Desiree then started to pump Danny's member slowly, trying to get a feel of it. The whole thing was making the werewolf grunt in pleasure when he felt the priestess soft and warm hands pumping his cock. Hearing the present sounds coming from Danny Desiree brought her other hand up and started to pump Danny's member faster.

Danny throw his head back while moaning in pleasure. "Desiree, your hands feel amazing."

This made Desiree smile as an idea popped into her head. "If you liked that..." She said while taking her hands off Danny's cock. "Then you'll love this."

The next thing Danny know was the feeling of something soft, warm, and large wrapping around his cock. Looking down Danny was shocked to see Desiree's large tanned breasts completely wrapped around his cock.

"Oh god!" Danny grunted in pleasure as she started to thrust his hip.

Desiree moaned as she felt the hot member slide between her tits, yet there was still a good 2-3 inches tapping on Desiree's chin. Deciding to use the visible 3 inches Desiree wrapped her mouth around the head of his cock and ran her tongue over it, making Danny shutter. Again a moan came from the priestess as she tasted Danny's cock in her mouth, even after taking a shower there was still a hint of musk along with the taste of pre-cum in her mouth.

As Danny moved his hips his hands shout out and grabbed Desiree's breasts in each hand. Danny wasted to time and started to fuck the tanned breasts as best he could while the head of his cock ran over Desiree's tongue.

Desiree pulled her mouth from the member and increased the presser of her breasts. "How dose it feel Danny?" Desiree asked as she rocked her breasts with Danny's thrusts. "How dose your cock feel between by breasts Daniel?" Desiree said as she moaned when Danny pinched her slightly tanned nipples which were hard.

Danny grunted as he tried to come of with a response. "They... they feel great, so... soft and hot..." Danny panted as he felt the pressure in his lower area start to build. "I-I'm going to cum!"

Hearing this Desiree tighten her breasts as much as she could without hurting herself. She then started to swirled her tongue around the head of Danny's cock, which was completely drenched in pre-cum. "Cum all over my tits Danny, paint them white with your cum!" Desiree said making Danny thrust faster.

After a few more moments Danny started to thrust his hips as fast as he could. "Desiree-I'M-CUMMMING!" Danny shouted as he blow his lowed.

The first spurt of cum shot straight into the air surprising Desiree before it landed on her breasts. Danny kept moving his hips as he kept cumming all over Desiree's breasts, giving them a white shine. After about 5 or 6 more spurts of cum Danny finally stopped before flopping back to his bed, completely out of breath.

Desiree's face was completely flushed as she saw and felt Danny's cum all over her breasts. The cum was extremely hot and had a strong musky smell that made Desiree's pussy drip with juices. Moving on instanced Desiree stuck her tongue out and started to lick the cum off her tits, bringing them up in her hands. As soon as the cum touched Desiree's tongue Desiree felt her pussy twitch.

'So hot, so thick, so bitter but sweet.' Desiree though as she sucked a glob of cum from her nipple, making her moan. 'So _much_.'

After a few more moments Desiree was able to clean up all the cum from her breasts, leaving a huge blush on her face and her pussy soaking wet with her juices. When Desiree looked up she was surprised to see Danny's cock standing at attention again, along with Danny staring at her with his mouth slightly hung open.

Desiree gave a lustful smile to the young man. "You taste very good Danny."

The next thing Desiree know she was on the bed with Danny over her, his hair blocking his eyes from her. Desiree felt a small bit a fear but was mostly aroused when Danny looked at her in the eyes, a smirk crossing his face.

"Let me return favor." Danny said before his lips went straight to Desiree's neck and he started to suck.

Desiree moaned as she felt Danny suck on a sensitive part of her skin, as Danny sucked and bit on her neck his hands found there way to Desiree's breasts and started to fondle them. Danny sucked on Desiree's neck for about a minute before he made his way down to her breasts with a trail of kisses. Desiree shivered when she felt Danny's face between her breast before he latched onto her right nipple with his mouth while fondling the left.

"By the gods-Danny!" Desiree screamed as she felt her nipples roll between Danny's teeth while he roughly squeezed her breasts.

After giving one final ruff squeeze Danny made his way down Desiree's flat stomach, giving them a trail of kisses before stopping at her bellybutton. Danny then proceeded to kiss the priestess's bellybutton making her give a long loud moan. Danny continued his decent down and soon found himself between Desiree's thighs, but before she could go any farther Danny looked up to Desiree.

Desiree's face was completely flushed with a huge blush on her face, she was panting hard with a slight shine of sweat on her body. With a glowing hand Desiree waved it quickly resulting in her outfit disappearing. Danny could only stair in silent awe as he saw Desiree's fully naked body, looking a bit down he saw Desiree's lower lips glisten with her juices, not a single hair was spotted.

"More...Ahhh." Desiree said making Danny head whip up, seeing an almost pleading look on her face. "More Danny, please."

With a fire in his eyes Danny put his head close to Desiree's center, getting a perfect view of her pussy lips. Danny saw her lower lips completely slick with her juices, so much so she had a puddle right under her on the bed. Danny ran his hands over her thighs before they reached her center, the whole time Desiree's body shivered with anticipation. When Danny's hands finally did reach Desiree's lower lips the young man parted them, making more juices poor out of her as he got a good look at her pink center.

A sweet sent instantly hit Danny senses as he leaned forward and took a big lick from Desiree's pussy. The taste was sweet with just a hint of salty and sour, and Danny couldn't get enough of it.

Desiree bit her finger as she felt Danny's tongue inside her. "Danny, you're tongue~ It feels too good~" Desiree moaned out as she grinded her pussy onto Danny's face while she fondled her own breasts, pinching her nipples.

Danny felt pride hearing the words come from the young woman mouth as Danny tongue went deeper. After a minute of tongue fucking Desiree Danny moved his mouth up and started to suck on her clit hard while stuffing two fingers into her.

"Oh, oh god, oh god!" Desiree moaned getting louder every second as Danny increased his movements. "Oh Danny I'm-I'm," Desiree's eyes rolled into the back of her head as her hips lifted off the bed. "I'M CUMMING!" Desiree screamed as she came.

The next thing Danny knew his face was completely soaked in Desiree's juices. Danny was completely surprised on the action but it only turned him on more.

"Who knew you were a screamer, and a squirter." Danny said as he licked the juices off his face.

Desiree didn't comment and was just focused on breathing, her large chest rising and falling. After a few seconds Desiree pushed herself up and gave Danny a smile with half lit eyes.

"That was amazing." Desiree said out of breath. She then grow a large smile when she saw Danny painfully rock hard cock. "But I think it's time we moved forward with this." She said while grabbing Danny's cock and stroking it.

Desiree then moved and was on all fours, pointing her ass right at Danny while giving it a little shake. Danny gulped as he saw the large tanned ass in front of him, covered in both sweat and juices. The young man then leaned forward and grabbed both of Desiree's ass cheeks and gave them both a good squeeze, making Desiree moan. Danny then leaned down and gave a soft kiss to the left cheek of Desiree's ass making her shiver in pleasure, he then proceeded to leave a trail kiss down her ass before his lips found her pussy again.

The priestess moaned as she felt Danny kiss her pussy softly. "Danny please, I need you inside me." Desiree said as she leaned down and bit into the blanket.

Danny pulled back with a wicked smile on his face, his cock now as hard as steel. He grabbed Desiree's hips and slid his cock between her plump ass cheeks, Danny instantly moaned as he felt the warm flesh wrapped around him as he thrusts his hips softly. Desiree gave soft moans as she felt Danny's member between her cheeks, but as nice as this was this was not what she wanted.

"D-d-don't tease me Danny, please," She said with a soft moan as Danny stopped his thrusts. "Please come inside me."

Danny smiled before he leaned forward and gave Desiree a kiss on the cheek. "Alright." Danny said as he rested the tip of his cock on Desiree's entrance, making the priestess shiver with anticipation. But before Danny could thrust forward something very important hit Danny. "Wait, I need a condom so you won't get pregnant." Danny said as he started to lean towards his nightstand.

But just as he was reaching for it Desiree stopped him. "That will not be necessary Danny." She said surprising Danny as she placed a glowing hand just below her stomach. There was a soft pink glow that lit up Desiree's lower half before it stopped. "I just used contraceptive spell, for the next 12 hours," Desiree then leaned close to Danny's ear. "You can cum in me as many times as you want."

Danny felt his cock jump as his entire body felt hotter at her words as he moved back into place behind Desiree. Danny rested the tip of his cock onto Desiree's entrance again before pushing forward. The two gave long and loud moans as Danny slowly entered his cock into Desiree's pussy. As Danny pushed forward he suddenly stopped with a jerk when he felt something stop the tip of his dick.

With wide eyes Danny looked at Desiree in pure shock as she turned her head to him. "Yo-your a virgin!?" Danny asked in pure shock.

Desiree gave Danny an embarrassed smile, her face flush as she panted. "As a priestess I was not aloud to have a physical relation ships with any men, but now I am." Desiree said as she brought her head close to Danny's. "Please take my virginity Danny." Desiree said in a lustful voice.

Danny could only stair at Desiree in silent awe before a soft smile grow on his face. The young man leaned forward and kissed Desiree on the lips, bringing her into a deep kiss which surprised her but she didn't stop him. As Danny kissed Desiree he pulled his hips back about an inch before pushing them forward swiftly, breaking Desiree's hymen. The priestess eyes instantly started to water as she screamed into the kiss. Danny didn't move as he kissed Desiree, his hands slid over to Desiree's breasts and started to fondle them to help alleviate the pain. While Danny was doing that he could not help but notice many things about Desiree's body.

Her breasts were so firm, soft, and full, they practically spilling out of his hands as he fondle them. Her insides were hot, slick, and extremely tight, all this was making Danny's cock jump and twitch inside Desiree pussy, making it very hard not to pound into her.

As the two kisses and Danny playing with Desiree's breasts Desiree started to moan into the kiss while slowly thrusting her hips back.

"Danny~... More~" Desiree moaned between kisses as she started to push her hips back a bit harder. "I need more Danny."

The young man pulled away from the kiss and placed his hands on the priestess's hips before he slowly started to thrust in and out of her. Every little movement got a moan out of Desiree as her body slowly rocked with each thrust. Suddenly Danny started to increase his thrusts getting more then half way into the slick pussy.

Desiree suddenly screamed in pleasure when Danny got deeper in her. "Yes Danny, keep going!" Desiree moaned as she rocked her hips back.

Hearing the moans Danny started to increase his thrusts into the priestess's center. As Danny thrusts he notice how Desiree's bubble butt seemed to jiggle with every thrust he did, so Danny reached down and grabbed both ass cheeks in each hand and gave them both a hard squeeze as his thrusts increased.

"Ah, ah, ah, by the gods!" Desiree moaned with every thrust as he body shook. "It feels so good Danny!"

Danny smiled as he tighten his grip carefully, causing sweet pleasure and pain for Desiree. "Tell me what feels better, when I fondle your beautiful ass," Danny asked as he gave her right cheek a small spank, making Desiree bite her lip. "Or when I had your big tits in my hands?"

Desiree was panting heavily as she felt Danny's thrust slow down and was using long thrusts instead. "My-my tits, your hands feel best on by big tits since there so sensitive!" Desiree said feeling unbelievably embarrassed but also aroused.

Hearing the priestess's words Danny let go of the tanned ass before leaning forward and grab both of her breast from behind. As soon as Danny grabbed the globs of flesh he started to thrust into Desiree hard again, making her throw her head back with a heated moan.

"Well I love the felling of your tits in my hands." Danny said as he pinched both her nipples together making Desiree pant harder. "But I think you'll love this even more." Danny said with a wicked grin as he let go of Desiree's breast and grabbed both her wrists in each hand.

Desiree gave a confused look as she turned to Danny, who gripped her arms tightly. "What do you meEEEEEEN, OH FUCKING GODS DANNY!" Desiree screamed at the top of her lungs at what Danny did.

The young guardian was currently slamming his full length into Desiree, using her arms as leverage to get deeper into her. Danny cock easily kissed the entrance to Desiree's womb, slamming into it like a battering ram. The priestess was currently moaning uncountable as her body rocked with each thrust, her eyes rolled up into the back of her head at the uncontrollable pleasure she felt as her large tits jump up and down erotically.

"DANNY, I'M GOING TO CUM SOON!" Desiree screamed as she felt a pressure build in her slower area.

Danny didn't say anything and instead acted. He stopped thrusting into Desiree for a good second before he changed her position. Much to her surprise she found herself staring into Danny's eyes and her breasts pressed against his strong chest.

"I want to see your face when you cum." Danny said as he started to thrust into her again.

Desiree didn't even have enough time to say a single word as pleasure hit her body like a truck. She wrapped her arms and legs around Danny's body and brought her closer while moaning into his ear. Danny looked down at the woman under him. She was moaning with a face filled with ecstasy, her eyes were in the back of her head as a trail of drool was coming out of the corner of her mouth. Looking down Danny stared at Desiree's breast that where jumping erotically in front of him, so he decided to act.

Danny grabbed both of Desiree's breast and started to roughly fallow them, sucking on the left nipple while pinching the right. Desiree grit her teeth as she dug her nails into Danny's back as she was gushing like a fountain.

"D-D-DANNY I'M CUMMING!" Desiree screamed as she ran her nails over Danny's back.

Danny pulled back the large breasts and started to thrust into Desiree with all he had, his hips becoming a blur.

"Oh-oh-oh-oh-OH~" Desiree moaned as she held Danny close as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. "DANNY~"

"DESIREE~" Danny shouted as he gave one final thrust and entered the priestess's womb.

The two came together at the same time. Desiree's pussy tighten unbelievable as she gushed all over Danny's cock and spilled onto the bed as the priestess held onto him as if her life depended on it, her vision filled with stars as she gave a high pitch scream. Danny wasn't faring any better as his cock was almost vibrating as he came into Desiree's womb, filling her with all of his cum as he saw darkness from the corner of his vision.

Neither one moved as they let the intense orgasm wash over there bodies. After a about a minute Danny pulled out of Desiree before lying next to her, both were panting as they stared at the sealing.

"You were amazing." Desiree said with a hum.

Danny gave a small laugh. "You were good to, a screamer and everything." He said a grin that made Desiree blush a bit. "Almost too good, you sure this was your first time."

Desiree gave a small smile to the werewolf. "I have never let a man touch me like you have... but there have been a few women I've been with."

As soon as the words left Desiree's mouth Danny's eyes bulged, along with something else. "Wh-what?" He said while his mind when blank for a good second.

Desiree gave a lustful smile as she ran her hands over Danny's abs. "As I said before, as a priestess for the royal family I could not sleep with any men, but there was nothing that said I could not sleep with other women." Desiree said before she glanced down and was surprised at what she saw. "Oh my, ready for round two already." Desiree said as she quickly startled Danny's hips, her pussy grinding against Danny's member.

Danny was surprised by Desiree's action. "Wait your ready for more?" Danny asked a little shocked.

Desiree gave a smile to Danny, lust in her eyes. "Oh Danny," Desiree said as she grinded her pussy over Danny's cock. "I have been stuck in that fucking lamp for 1000 years," She said while raising her hips and rested Danny's cock on her entrance. " _1000 years_ without feeling the touch of a man or woman." Desiree said before she pushed herself down onto Danny's cock, making them both moan before Desiree looked Danny right in the eyes. "Your going to make up for the 1000 years by _fucking me hard. All. Night. Long_ ~" Desiree said, her voice dripping with lust.

Danny growled as he grabbed Desiree's ass and started to bounce her on his lap aggressively out of nowhere, getting a squeal of the priestess as they started another round.

 **LEMON- _END_**

* * *

The first thing Danny notice as the light shining in his eyes that woke him up, the smell of sex strong in the room. His eyes fluttered open and he instantly notice a pressure on his shoulder. Looking to the side Danny saw Desiree using his shoulder as a pillow, a satisfied smile on her face. Danny also noticed that they were both completely naked as they pressed against one another. Seeing the content look made Danny smile as he leaned forward and gave Desiree a soft kiss on the lips, carful not to wake her up.

Danny failed miserably at it because as soon as he kissed Desiree she kissed back. The kiss was small but full of passion for the two.

When the kiss ended the two pulled apart with smiles on there faces as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Morning." Danny said as he wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her closer.

"Morning to you to." Desiree said as he placed a hand on his chest. "Last night was magical, I'm starting to feel sore between my legs."

Danny chuckled at that as he kissed Desiree on the forehead. "I'll take that as a complement." Danny said with a little pride that made Desiree giggle. "What time is it?" Danny asked himself as he looked over to his clock, seeing it was about 5:30 AM, meaning the two only got about two hours of sleep last night.

Neither spoke as a small realization hit them both.

"...I leave in a few hours." Desiree said in a slightly sad tone.

Danny sighed, this was one of the situation he didn't want to cause for Desiree. But he would be lying if he didn't want Desiree to stay here, with him. "I... see."

Seeing the look on Danny's face brought a sad smile to Desiree. Suddenly she rolled over and straddle Danny's lap before bringing her face close to his.

"Danny... last night was something I will never forget." Desiree said as she cupped his face. "I will never forget how you saved me... or what you did between my thighs." She said with a small laugh making Danny join in on that. "And remember, just because I'm gone dose not mean I'll never be back." She said before bringing Desiree into a deep kiss.

Danny brought up his hands and cupped Desiree's face as they kissed. He marveled at the feeling of her soft lips on his own, along with her soft breasts pushed against his chest. Suddenly the two eyes widen an pulled apart from the kiss.

"...Sorry." Danny said with a nervous chuckle as he felt his member slide between the priestess's well endowed ass.

"After all we did last night you still want more?" Desiree said in both shock and arousal.

Danny gave a weak shrug. "I can't help it when your on top of me like this."

Desiree smiled before she bounced her hips and tighten her ass cheeks around Danny's member. "We still have about two hours before I leave, lets used them."

Danny's eyes bulged as he felt Desiree bounce on his lap. "You want to go again, aren't you still... sore?" Danny asked.

Desiree gave a lustful smile as she breast her chest against Danny's. "Remember Danny, _1000\. Years._ " She said in a too sweet voice that made Danny shiver. "Now get ready for round 12!" Desiree shouted before she tackled Danny to the bed.

At that moment Danny knew.

He was fucked... but he didn't mind one bit.

* * *

"So I guess this is goodbye." Jazz said to the former Genie.

Currently the Fenton family, Desiree, and even Max were in front of the Fenton's home, saying there goodbyes to the priestess early in the morning, around 7:30 AM to be exact. Desiree gave the people who helped her a smile as she stood in front of her car, which was a red Ferrari with the top down.

"I'll be sure to come visit if I'm ever in the area." Desiree said as she gave the family a heart filled smile. "Thank you again, for everything, all of you," She said as she gave everyone who helped her a hug before looking to Danny. "I owe you my life."

Danny just waved her off. "I just did what I thought was right."

Maddie smiled to the young woman. "Remember, you can

Desiree smiled as she brought Danny into a hug. "Thank you for everything... _and last night_." She said whispering the last part making Danny blush.

With there final goodbyes Desiree climbed into her car before driving off. There was a silence in the air as they all watched the priestess drive off into the distance.

Jack put a hand on Maddie and brought her close before he turned to the teens. "I think it's time you kids went to school." Jack said with a smile as all the teens groaned.

Jack, Maddie, and Jazz all walked back into the house leaving Danny and Max on the side walk.

"How you feeling about all this?" Max asked his friend as they both looked to the sky.

"...I realized a lot of things through this whole thing." Danny said before looking to his friend. "I realized I can handle a magic problem without you or my parents, I realized I should pay more attention to my friends, and I realize I need to improve my fighting style."

"I realize I hate and fear dolls even more then I did before." Max said with a straight face.

The two looked at each other as silence lingered in the air before exploding in laughter. After the laughter died down to no more the a chuckle Max looked at Danny again with a straight face.

"But seriously, I fucking hate dolls."

* * *

Desiree sighed in content as she road her car out of Amity, the wind in her hair and a pair of black sunglasses block the early morning light. The former Genie felt only felt one thing as she left Amity Park.

Freedom.

Desiree took a deep breath of air as she drove on the open road.

"Thank you Danny, for everything." Desiree said as she drove as fast as the law would allow her, her words being lost into the wind.

* * *

 **21N: Another long chapter, hope you all like it.**

 **-I am basing Danny's fighting style similar to Scott Adkins from ' _Boyka: Undisputed_ '. I like the way Scott Adkins fought in that movie and I want something similar for Danny. **

**-Tucker won't learn about the supernatural yet, I am saving that for a special chapter later in the story.**

 **-Remember, the goal of this story is to get 1000 reviews, fallows, and favorites.**


	18. Spirit Week Horror P-1

_**KNight Wolf**_

 **Spirit Week Horror P-1**

* * *

 **Jazz's P.O.V**

"Casper! High! Spirit!" Lancer shouted while he bounced on a trampling in front of the school before falling off and belly flopping on the floor. Despite that Lancer still had a smile on his face as he got up. "Ah spirit week, I love it so. The pop, the circumstance, and mostly the spirit sparklers." He said before bringing out a photo of himself and showed it to me. "Jasmin, did you know I was a cheerleader when I went to school here."

I stared at the bizarre photo of a younger, thinner, and not balled Lancer in a tracksuit. "Weird, no clue." Was all I said before pushing the picture down. "So why did you wanted to talk to me Mr. Lancer?"

Lancer put his hands behind his back before he turned to the front door. "Walk with me Jazz." He said before he walked into the school and I fallowed him. "I'd like to talk to you about something, your brother and Maxson Dark to be exact." He said making me rise an eyebrow.

"Why do you want to talk about them?" I asked wondering what Lancer wanted with my brother and boyfriend.

Lancer put his hands together as he continued to walk in the halls. "Your brother has been displaying more behavioral problems recently that might be concerning, sleeping in class and disturbing other students."

I sent a glare to the teacher. "By 'disturb the students' you mean when Danny fought back Dash who was trying poorly to stuff my brother in a locker." I said in a dry voice remembering what happened a few days ago.

"Yes, exactly." Lancer said with a smile making me want to punch him in the face. "Instead of fighting our star quarterback and potentially injuring him he should of called a teacher."

"You do know that he was surrounded by three other A-Listers right?" I asked while rubbing the bridge of my nose in annoyance.

"That's still no excuse for fighting." Lancer said in a stern voice.

"Didn't Dash get off scot-free while Danny had a detention." I said with a glare to the bald teacher remembering my brother had to serve detention that day afterschool.

"Dash also scored 5 touchdowns in the last game and made over 20 excellent passes." Lancer said with an overly sweet smile.

I gave a frustrated sigh while rubbing the sides of my head. 'Keep calm Jazz, don't get sucked into this guys fucked up logic.' She thought before looking back to the teacher. "And why do you want to talk about Max?" I asked with a small sigh.

"You see I heard some rumors about Maxson that are concerning to say the least." Lancer said with a dramatic sigh as he came to a stop.

"What rumors?" I asked while crossing my arms.

Lancer rubbed his chin in thought. "Well I heard that Maxson _owns_ the new coffee shop that opened up recently, not only that but he's living by himself with no parents or guardian." Lancer said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Not only that but he's barley keeping his graded up, only doing well in History but barley passing the other classes."

"Ok, I get what your saying... but what do you want me to do about it?" I asked as we started to walk again.

"Well I was hoping you can talk to them, get them to do better in school." Lancer said as we turned a corner. "I was also hoping if you can find out if the rumors on Maxson are true."

I stayed quiet, not knowing what to say. "I'll see about it." I finally said just to get the teacher off my back.

A big smile grow on Lancer's face. "Exhalent! Oh one more thing I thought you might find interesting." He said as we walked. "We recently got a new counselor for the school last week, she's a little young but was top of her class, and has some excellent references."

That actually peaked my interest quiet a bit. "Really, who is she?"

"Her name is Dr. Penelope Spectra, her office is right around the corner, let me introduce you." Lancer said before he started to lead me to Dr. Spectra's office.

We walked for a few seconds before coming up do a door that read 'Penelope Spectra' on it. Lancer reached for the door's handle and opened it, but what we saw inside shocked us.

There in the office, which was completely wreaked, was my brother standing in the center of the destroyed office.

"Mr. Fenton, what is the meaning of this!?" Lancer shouted in an angry voice as he stomped up to my brother.

Danny gave a nervous look as he looked around the room. "Honestly this isn't what it looks like." He said before Lancer grabbed him by the shirt and pulling him to the side.

* * *

 **Danny P.O.V**

I sighed a bit as I walked down the hall. It's been more then two weeks since Desiree left Amity Park and I was still a bit bumped about it. I knew what we had was a one night thing but I still missed her a bit. I gave another sigh before rubbing my face, I couldn't get hung up on her, I needed to move on. I then started to thing about another young woman in my life, Star to be exact. It was odd because even though I have feeling for Desiree I still have feelings for Star, neither were greater then the other I cared for them both equally.

I groaned as I rubbed my head in frustration, the thoughts going through my head confusing me beyond belief. Unfortunately with my hands over my face I failed to notice the person in front of me, so I slammed right into them.

We both stumbled back and I heard something falling to the floor.

"Shit!" I said as I landed on my ass, I looked up to see a woman in the same position as me. "I'm sorry I didn't see where I was going." I said as I helped the woman up, finally getting a good look at her.

She had long red hair similar to Jazz, but looked more like a pair of horns a bit, bright green eyes, and a pair of dark sunglasses. She was warring a red suit with a skirt that looked way too short on her with a white blouse and black tie along with a pair of red high heels. All and all, she looked beautiful.

"That's ok, we all make mistakes." She said as I helped her up and handed a folder on the floor to her. "Thank you, I'm Dr. Penelope Spectra, the new school consular." She said with a smile.

"Danny Fenton." I said with a smile.

A surprised look crossed her face at the mention of my name. "Your Danny Fenton, what a surprise I'm suppose to have a meeting with you first today." She said which surprised me.

"Me, why?" I couldn't help but ask.

Spectra opened her folder and started to read from it. "I was told by Mr. Lancer that there have been some 'behavioral problems' with you as of late." She said making me roll my eyes in annoyance. "If you please I would like you to wait in my office while I go get something, my office is right around the corner at the end of the hall." She said before walking away.

I sighed before looking for the new counselors office, it wasn't hard to find since the door to her office had her name on it. When I walked inside I was completely surprised to the entire room trashed, books were thrown everywhere, file cabinets where pulled open, the window opening, and files were thrown everywhere. I walked to the center of the room and just looked around, the door closing behind me. Suddenly the sound of shuffling brought my attention to the side of the room where he was shocked to see someone there.

The person was a short man who wore a black mask and suit with a trench coat. But what was most surprising was how short he was, he was barley half my height. The person suddenly stopped look through the filing cabinet and turned to me with red eyes. There was a thick silence in the air as we stared at each other, neither of us moved. Suddenly the parson made a mad dash for the open window and jump straight out of it without a problem.

I just stood there in the center of the room trying to proses what I just saw. Suddenly the door to the office open, making me turn to see my sister Jazz and Mr. Lancer. They both looked at me in shock and when I looked around the room I realized how this situation looked.

"Mr. Fenton, what is the meaning of this!?" Lancer shouted in an angry voice as he stomped up to me

I glanced around the room before looking back at Lancer. "Honestly this isn't what it looks like." I said before Lancer grabbed me by the shirt and pulled me to the side.

"I will hear none of it Mr. Fenton, trashing the counselors office will get you a months suspension!" Lancer yelled right in my face.

Jazz gave Lancer a glare as she pulled his hand off my shirt and got between us. "How about we hear what my brother has to say before you try to man handle him." She said with a harsh glare making Lancer take a step back.

"What's going on here?" We all turned to see Dr. Spectra at the door looking around the room with a shocked looked. "And what happened to my office!?"

Lancer looked at Spectra with a blush before he shacked it off, making me raise an eyebrow. "We'll I caught this young man destroying-"

"No we didn't," Jazz cut Lancer off with a glare making the teacher look at her in shock. "We found my brother just standing in the room while everything was already destroyed, we didn't see him do anything."

That's when Spectra finally notice me in the room. "Wait your saying that Danny destroyed my office," Spectra asked Lancer getting a smile out of him. "But that's impossible, I literally talked to him not even 2 minutes ago, he couldn't have done all this." Spectra then looked me up and down before looking back to Lancer.

Lancer scratched his chin in a thoughtful look. "True, but if he really tried-" Lancer started to say but Spectra cut him off.

"Why don't we see what Danny has to say." Spectra said as she walked over to her desk, she straighten a frame that seemed to hold her diploma before she sat down. "Take a seat please."

Jazz and I look at each other before we shrugged and sat down in the two chairs in front of Spectra's desk. Lancer stood to the side with his arms crossed as he gave me a stern look.

"So Danny, can you tell me what happened when you entered my office?" Spectra asked in a profecinal voice.

I nodded before answering. "After I bumped into you I went you your office like I said, but when I got in I found the room trashed. When I entered I found someone looking through one of your filing cabinets, when he notice I was in the room he jumped right out of the open window." I finished explaining.

Lancer snorted at my explanation making Jazz glare at him. "Fine then Mr. Fenton, we'll look into this 'intruder'." Lancer said before looking to Ms. Spectra. "Is there anything you like to ask Ms. Spectra?" He said with a smile.

I looked to Spectra to see a hard look on her face along with a worried expression. Suddenly a smile broke across her face as she looked to me. "It was most likely some thief looking to make an easy nab, we should inform the police about this later."

Lancer sighed as he rubbed his face. "Fine, I'll call them later and tell them the 'situation'." Lancer said before he looked to me. "You should go back to class Mr. Fenton." He said before being quickly interrupted my Spectra.

"Actually Mr. Lancer, I still need to talk to Danny." Spectra said before she turned to Jazz with a smile. "And I was hoping you can stay as well." She said surprising everyone.

"Is that really necessary, Jazz is one of the best and brightest students of this school... unlike her brother." Lancer said whispering the last part which made me and Jazz glare at him, even Ms. Spectra. "She'll even be giving the key note pep speech for our Centennial Spirit-A-Thon later this week." Lancer said in a proud voice.

Spectra just gave the bald teacher a flat look. "That may be true but I still like to speak to the both of them, so please leave so we can speak." Spectra said in a profecinal voice. Lancer looked surprised before leaving the room. Once the teacher was out the door Spectra looked to the teens with a smile. "Now then, let's induce yourselves. I'm Dr. Penelope Spectra, please call me Ms. Spectra."

"I'm Jasmine Fenton, but everyone calls me Jazz." Jazz said with a little smile.

"Technically I'm Daniel Fenton, but everyone calls me Danny." I said with a shrug.

Spectra nodded before pulling a file from her hand and started to read from it. "So Danny, I've read that you are what the teachers call 'a problem student'. Talking back, getting into fights, sleeping in class, being late to school, not paying attention in class, why is that?" She asked in a confused voice as she got up from her desk and started to walk around the room. "Your grades are good so that means your smart, and at most I can say you have a motivation and attitude problem, but I can't see you as a problem student."

I rubbed the back of my head with a sigh. "Look, I'm not going to lie and say 'I'm just a misunderstood teen'. I get annoyed by my the teachers and I talk back, I have a... job that requires me to work late nights."

"I like to add that the 'fights' is not what you think." Jazz added quickly making Spectra turn to her as she sat on her desk. "Danny doesn't get into a fight unless he has to protect himself or someone's in trouble. Heck the only person Danny fights is Dash and his lackeys from the A-Listers."

Spectra raised an eyebrow as she opened a file before speaking. "Dash Baxter, Captain of the football team and said to be a model student." She said getting a snot out of the both of us.

"Dose that file also say how Dash is also the biggest bully in the school with an ego the size of the football field?" I said in a sarcastic voice. "Guy's a major jackass who thinks he's the king of the school, and the teachers watch his back just because he can win some games."

Jazz nodded to my words with a sigh. "It's true, Dash is the kind of guy who has everything handed to him and causes others problem."

Spectra looked between us before she gave a small sigh then smiled. "Alright then we have a lot to talk about, Jazz you can leave now." She said confusing us both.

"But I barley said anything." Jazz said in confusion.

"Actually you said more then enough Jazz," Spectra said with a smile. "You see I wanted a feel on Danny from someone close to him, his sister in this case."

Jazz had a thoughtful look on her face before nodding to her words. "I guess that makes sense," She said before getting up from the chair before giving me a quick hug. "See you later bro." Jazz said before leaving the office.

With Jazz gone Spectra turned to me with a smile. "Now lets talk, one on one." Spectra said before looking into her file.

As Spectra looked through her file she folded her legs as she sat on her desk. I couldn't help catch a glimpse of Spectra's panties as she folded her long legs.

'Huh, black thong.' I thought before shaking his head and looked back at the councilor.

Spectra didn't seem to notice anything and continued to read from her file. As Spectra read she started to fan her with her free hand a bit. "It's getting a little hot in here." Spectra said before she reached up and started to unbutton her shirt.

I couldn't help but stair as she unbutton a generous amount of cleavage without a care. I looked away as I started to pull on the collar of my shirt, this was going to be a long talk.

* * *

"So did you guys here about the new hot school counselor." Tucker said as me, Sam, and Max all sat down at a lunch table.

Sam rolled her eyes as she ate her salad. "I had a talk with our new counselor a few days ago. She said I needed to be more open minded on peoples opinion that appose my own." She said with a scowl.

I bit into my sandwich while chuckling. "I take it you didn't like that." I said with a grin making Sam's arms fold.

"I'm one of the most open minded person in the school already." Sam said with a pout.

"Until your not and you try to convince everyone your way is the right way." Max said in a dry voice making Sam flip him off. "So I talked to Jazz earlier and apparently Lancer found out I'm living by myself and wants to do something about it." Max said with an annoying sigh.

I looked at my friend with a worried expression. "Will this cause you any problems for you?"

Max just snorted before leaning back. "No way, I'm emancipated, as long as I keep making money and I don't end up in jail I'm independent. Basically a adult." Max said before he chugged down a soda. "Also I actually have to talk to the school counselor later after lunch."

"Really, why?" I asked with confusion.

"Well Jazz also told me that Lancer wanted her to talk to me about my grades and why I'm always not paying attention, so probably something along those lines." Max said with a care free shrug.

"Lucky." Tucker said in an envious voice making Sam roll her eyes.

"Easy horn-dog." Sam said sarcastically making Tucker blush. "And I think I have to somewhat agree with Lancer a bit, you sleep way to much in class and I've seen your grades, your barley passing. And when your not sleeping in class your reading something else in those old books of yours."

Max gave another care free shrug. "Can't help it, I find most of the things I'm learning here useless, plus I'm practically set after I graduate from this place. The only reason I'm here is because I want to be."

"Well just be carful with Ms. Spectra, she can be... a bit much to handle." I said with a nervous chuckle.

Max raises an eyebrow long with Sam and Tucker. "What do you mean?"

I rubbed my chin in thought. "This might sound crazy, but during the full session I felt... like she was coming on to me." I said in a confused voice making everyone look at me surprised. "Like the whole session I felt like she was trying to act sexy."

Sam looked up in thought. "You know the strangest thing, I think she did the same thing to me." Sam said making all of our heads whip to her. "I mean I don't think she was coming on to me, but I don't think she mind showing off her curves."

Tucker's jaw dropped as a bit of drool escaped the corner of his mouth, Max pushed his hat up and looked at Sam in complete disbelief.

Tucker suddenly slammed his fist down and looked at me with a determined expression. "How do I get a talk with the new counselor!?" He asked in an almost demanding voice.

I laughed while shrugging. "Get on Lancer's nerves a bit."

"Done." Tucker said swiftly making all of us laugh.

The rest of lunch went by fast and it wasn't long before we started to make our way back to class. As we walked down the halls we stopped when we saw a large crowd blocking our way, worry murmurs and faces on all of them.

I walked up to one of the students and tapped his shoulder. "Hey, what's going on?" I asked while trying to look over the crowd.

"One of the A-Listers fell down the stairs, got a broken leg and cracked skull." The guy said while staring at the scene in front of him. "It was so bad they had to call an ambulance."

I caught a glimpse of some nameless A-Lister getting put on a stretcher by a paramedic and being pulled away. As I looked I saw that the A-Lister had a bloody face and leg.

"Alright everyone, get to your class." Lancer said as he tried to get everyone to move. "Nothing to see here."

The crowd parted and everyone started to go to there own class, including us.

"Man did you see how bloody that guy was?" I heard someone say.

"Yeah, someone's leg is not suppose to bend that way."

"I think I heard him mutter something about being pushed."

"No way, who have the balls to push an A-Lister down those stairs."

Now that caught my attention as we walked to our class, and I wasn't the only one.

"Whoa, do you really think someone might of pushed that guy down those stairs." Tucker asked with a shocked expression.

"I don't think so, that fall could of killed someone." Sam said before rubbing her chin. "Then again it wouldn't surprise me if someone wanted to get some payback on an A-Lister."

"But to push someone down some stairs either means the person did it in the moment or is out for blood." Max said while rubbing his chin.

I gave my friends a shrug. "Well lets leave it to the teachers, they probably caught something on the security cameras."

Tucker just snorted at that. "Not with this outdated system." He said making us all laugh as we went to our classes.

Max and I split off from Sam and Tucker since we had our next class together.

As we walked I glanced back at Lancer trying to get the students back to class. "Man, it suck what happened to that guy, even if he was an A-Lister. Stuff like that never happens at this school." I said before a thought crossed my mind of this morning. "By the way, I thought I should mention something strange that happened to me this morning." I said grabbing Max's attention.

"Strange how?"

"It wasn't supernatural, you see..." I then went on to explain what happen to me this morning in Ms. Spectra's office. By the end of the story Max looked surprised.

"...He jumped out the window?"

"Right out the window like it was in a movie." I said with a dry chuckle. "Anyway I thought I should mention it before we got to class." I said before I looked to a clock on the wall. "Which we should be at in a few minutes." I said before we started to run to our next class together.

* * *

"Home~" I sighed as I walked into my house and made my way to my room.

I went straight to my room before falling right on my bed with a sigh. School was long and I got a tone of homework from Lancer, but right now all I wanted to do was lay in bed and close my eyes before patrol tonight. Suddenly my phone started to ring making my grab it from my pocket.

"Hello?" I asked, my eyes still closed.

 _"So you and Sam were right about how Ms. Spectra was."_ I instantly recognized the voice of Max on the line.

I cracked a grin with a small chuckle. "So what happened?"

 _"Well I saw a bit of her bra, got a clear view of her thong, and she bend over to pick something up... a lot."_ Max said in a dry voice. _"I can't tell if she's having an early midlife crises, or she just loves the attention."_

I laughed at that. "Maybe both, anyway what did you two talk about?"

 _"Normal counselor stuff, she tried to convince me to do better in class and stuff, and she tried to get me to talk about my emancipation."_ Max said with a sigh. _"So what are you doing?"_

I rolled over onto my back and looked up at the sealing. "Laying down for now, plan to finish my homework quick before going on patrol tonight. Anyway I've been meaning to ask, why do you struggle in school so much?" I asked as I sat up on my bed. "I mean your a mage, shouldn't you be supper smart?"

 _"I am smart, I just don't do the work in class because it's useless to me. Magic users have to prioritize what they learn in order to maximize there area of magic, if a magic user tried to lean a bunch of different spells or even languages at once they would overlap and then all that time and effort is wasted. So magic users focus on one are of magic until they got it mastered before moving on to another. Each area of spells works a little different and you need experience in order to know how it works, if you try to learn multiple area's of spells they overlap and can backfire. The only thing I'm focusing on learning is my BlackWater or things I might find useful in the future."_

I nodded to my friends words before a thought crossed my mind. "But wait, I saw you use other spells not related to water, like your Surge spell or Frost, how can you use those?" I asked in confusion.

 _"I first worked on my BlackWater before moving onto those spells, that's how it is for most magic users."_ Max explained. _"Also I only learned the basic spells of Ice and Lightning, nothing to big to overlap with my magic."_

I gave a small 'oh' understanding now before another thought crossed my mind. "Hey, I was wondering if I can learn some spells, if that's possible?"

 _"It's not 'impossible', it's just really hard. Werewolves have Magic aura instead of a Magic core, aura is used for physical stuff like strength, speed, and durability, a core however is used for magic. Now it is possible of someone who uses magic aura to preform a spell, but it's extremely hard because a spell draws magic from the core, which his concentrated aura. I could teach you some easy spells that aren't too hard, like Candlelight, or even Waterbreath."_

"Huh, that might actually be useful in the future, we'll have to do that later this weekend." I said before looking at the time. "Listen I have to go, I need to finish my homework before I go on patrol tonight."

 _"K, I'm not coming with you tonight but call if you get into trouble."_ Max said before hanging up.

I gave a sigh before pushing myself off my bed and made my way to my desk with my book-bag and started to work in my homework.

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V**

Danny was currently in his Full Wolf form running through back alleys of Amity Park. Tonight had been a slow night, only a few ghouls that crawled out of the sewer and two hellhounds. Danny suddenly rounded a corner with out dropping speed, but came to a full stop from what he saw in front of him.

There a few feet away was a ghoul, digging through a trashcan and eating a ball of old meat. Danny gave a loud bark grabbing the ghouls attention from the trash, as soon as the ghoul saw the wolf it made a mad dash for the animal. At the same time Danny ran at the ghoul, before the two met collided Danny jumped into the air. When the two were back to back the ghouls was standing still before falling to the ground, it's head missing.

Danny spit the head out of his mouth before quickly changing into his Wolf Boost form.

"Bad idea, very bad idea." Danny said as he spat on the floor trying to get the taste out of his mouth.

Danny gave a sigh as he looked at the time, it was getting close to midnight but not there yet.

"Another hour or two then I'll head home." Danny said to himself before looking at the ghoul's body, watching it turn into nothing but mush. 'Good thing when a ghoul dies the magic in there body's cleans up the mess.' He thought before looking to the brick wall.

Extending his claws Danny jumped on the wall and started to climb until he reached the roof. Once there Danny did a quick sweep on the other roofs to make sure no one would see him, after finding no one there the werewolf ran across the roof before jumping onto the next one with ease. Roof jumping was one of the easy ways to get around the city, that and back alley running in his Full Wolf form. Danny jumped a good 15 feet to the next roof before skidding to a stop.

Danny took a breath as he looked over the active city, he always liked the active lights at night, seeming like stars on earth.

The Guardian was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he heard a high pitch scream. Danny acted fast an ran to the scream, jumping straight off the rooftop and into an alley before running at full speed. As Danny ran down the street he started to smell the air for anything strange, and when he did smell something strange Danny's eyebrows nearly shot up.

Honey, at that moment the sweet smell of honey, flowers, and pollen was in the air of a dirty back alley. Not only that but as Danny fallowed the sweet smell he heard a buzzing sound, and it got louder as the smell got stronger. Danny found himself behind a large building, storage maybe, the honey smell was everywhere but the buzzing sound stopped. Looking around Danny saw signs of a struggle, trash cans on the floor and unnatural holes in the walls.

Suddenly Danny heard another high pitch scream, this one closer, then the sound of buzzing again, louder. Acting fast Danny ran for about a block before making a hard left, and what he saw then made he instantly stop in surprise.

There _hovering_ over an unconscious, bleeding, girl was a giant yellow bee, ready to stab the girl with it's giant stinger. Danny acted fast and ran right at the giant bug and slammed his shoulder into it's side just as it's stinger came down, hitting the floor instead. The bee landed on it's back hard, all six of his legs kicking round before it rolled right side up and started to hover in the air again.

Danny had his back to the girl and glanced at her, she was bleeding from her right arm and side, he needed to act fast in order to save her.

"Never fought a giant bug before, but I haven't fought a lot of things before either." Danny said as he brought out his claws.

What happen next shocked Danny as the bug glared at him.

"Get out of my way flee bag, this doesn't concern you!"

The bug spoke, the giant yellow bee actually spoke words to him.

"What the fuck...?" Danny muttered as he stared at the bug in shock.

"She needs to bleed, broken just like that boy, bleed like everyone else will... like you will bleed." The bee said with a voice of realization making Danny bring his guard up. "I remember your smell, you were there. You need to bleed, she needs to bleed, everyone who was there needs to bleed! Only I can be the one for her!" The bee said before flying at Danny with his stinger out.

The bee was fast and Danny couldn't dodge, not without letting the girl behind him get hit. So instead Danny jumped forward and caught the giant stinger in his hands, carful not to let it cut him. The bee was strong as it pushed Danny back a few feet right back to the girl, but the werewolf was able to stop the bug from flying any farther. Acting quickly brought his fist op and punched the base of the stinger, instantly breaking it clean off.

The bee screamed in agony as it flew back and started to thrash around in the air, it's stinger bleeding red blood onto the floor. Danny throw the stinger to the floor as he saw the bee start to calm down, panting heavily as it glared at Danny.

"Yo-you will pay for this, for hurting me, f-for getting close to _h-h-her_!" The bee yelled before something strange happened next.

It's body swirled for about 3 second before a black panther was standing where the bee was.

"...Ok, that's new." Danny said in bewilderment.

The panther crouched low with a growl. "I w-will deal with you later d-dog." The now panther said before running away into the dark alley.

Danny glared where the panther once stood before quickly going back to the girl, finally getting a good look at her. She had dark tan skin and long curly hair with a bun at the top, he recognized the girl from school but didn't know her name. Danny looked down to her side and saw a pool of blood start to form under her, her skin looking deadly pale. So Danny quickly put pressure on the wound and took out his amulet and pressed the eye button. A moment later a image of Writer appeared above the amulet like always.

"Writer, I got a person her, bleeding in the arm and side a lot. Stabbed by a giant bee, I need a healer here as soon as possible." Danny said quickly and calmly as he laid the girl down helping the blood flow slow down.

Writer nodded and started to quickly type on his computer. "A Healer will be with you shortly, make sure the victim is still alive for at least three minutes." Writer said before the transmission ended.

Danny put the amulet back in the pocket of his suit before pressing down on the girls wound with both hands. Just as Writer said a Healer appeared three minutes later out of a white portal. The Healer was an older woman, mid 30's, she had long black hair and was warring a long white robe with a eye on the front and a red cross on the back.

The Healer made a be-line for the girl and instantly her hands started to glow yellow. Danny moved back as the Healer put her hands on the girls bleeding side, instantly the bleeding stopped and the girl gained some color.

"What attacked her?" The Healer asked, never taking her eyes away from the girl.

"A giant bug, a bee to be exact." He said getting a surprised look from her. "I didn't see it stab her but I got here just in time before it could finish her off."

The healer was silent as she focused on the wound, after a full two minutes she pulled her hand back revealing the wound to be closed.

"She had a minor poison in her, a lot of it. I flushed it out of her body but she'll need a few days of rest, she's lost a lot of blood." She said before she levitated the girl into the air. "I'll take her to the hospital and file down that she was mugged." She said before a white portal appeared again.

Just as the Healer was about to enter the portal Danny stopped her. "Wait," Danny said as he went into the girl's purse hanging off her shoulder and pulled out her student ID card, showing a picture of the girl and her name which was Amy Adams. The Guardian quickly took out his phone and took a picture of the card before putting it back. "There's something going on and I'm going to need this girls name."

The Healer nodded before taking the girl through the portal with the girl, leaving Danny alone in the alley. The Guardian instantly started to sniff the air and tried to fallow the panther's sent, and quickly fallowed the trail. Danny ran for through the alleys before coming to a stop, instantly losing the trail.

"Damn it, he must of changed again." Danny muttered before turning to a brick wall and quickly climbed it to the top. Danny looked over the city before giving a sigh. "I got a bad feeling about this, like things are going to get more complicated." Danny muttered before running off the roof, continuing his search.

* * *

Danny yawned as Jazz drove them to school in her car since he was too tired. The werewolf searched for hours for the thing that attacked the girl last night but came up with nothing, fortunately there were no other so that was a pulse. Speaking of the thing that attacked to girl, Danny looked to his Black Book which had the description of what attacked the girl last night.

"Shape-shifters."

* * *

 **Shape-Shifters** _\- An ability that allows one to change and transform into an animal or person. It is not uncommon for curtain supernatural beings to posses this ability, but it is most common for a being to only change into animals instead of people. A pure Shape-Shifter is someone born with the ability, has the ability to easily change into both animals and people, along with cloths, and even other magical beings if strong enough. Is also possible to alter the body of what they change into but can only be done by pure Shape-Shifters. Stronger supernatural beings can do the same but only with years of training in Shape-Shifting to do so._

 **Strengths** _\- Have the same physical strength of what they turn into along with other natural senses._

 **Weaknesses** _\- Cannot copy the skills that specific body possesses, also using the body's natural abilities uses magic aura. To change into anything a Shape-Shifter must first see what they are changing into, such as in person or a photo. Memories cannot be gained while Shape-Shifting._

* * *

Danny sighed as he closed the book. That was the fifth time he read that book and each time was worrisome. This shape-shifter was not a common one since it did turn into a giant bee, which means it was very possible it could mimic people, and that was very unnerving.

Jazz looked at her brother with a worry look. He gave her the rundown on the shape-shifter problem and it was unsettling to say the least, anyone at school who they thought was a normal kid or teacher could be a crazy shape-shifter, and that scared Jazz a little.

"Everything's going to be fine Jazz." Danny said making his sister glance at him. "Just stick to people you know well ok." He said getting a nod from his sister.

The two drove for the next five minutes before Jazz parked her car in front of the school. It was still a little early, so they had about 15 minutes before class starts. Jazz and Danny got out of the car and made there way to school. As they walked they saw a, hopefully, familiar face with some coffees in hand.

"Morning Danny, red." Max said with a grin as he offered coffee. "Got you your coffee."

Jazz already felt relief as she took the coffee from Max, feeling the real thing. Danny however wanted to be sure and there was only one way to do that.

The werewolf walked up to the spellslinger and looked him right in the eyes, making Max step back. "What is your honest opinion of the Nasty Burger?"

Max was caught off guard by the question but his face instantly morphed into complete distain. "Where do I begin, there slogan is 'Nasty is just one letter away from tasty', I don't want my food to be Nasty period! There mascot looks like an overweight robot and they let kids clime all over the poor guy in there. Plus there so called 'special sauce' where if it is heated to a heated high enough explodes, _explodes_ , if the container that holds the sauce ever reaches that level of heat will explode with enough force to take out the restaurant. I don't give a shit how 'good' the sauce is, food should never explode when heated up!"

Danny and Jazz stared at the panting spellslinger before Danny looked at his sister. "That's him." Danny said with a grin making Jazz laugh.

Max took a deep breath as he gave his friend and girlfriend a confused look. "So why the sudden question?"

Danny sighed while rubbing the back of his head. "Well you see..." Danny went on to explain what happen to him last night with the shape-shifter and Amy Adams. Once Danny finished speaking Max had a worry look on his face. "The victim, Amy, is currently in the hospital for a mugging gone wrong."

Max rubbed his face as he looked at the werewolf. "Were in trouble, a pure Shape-Shifter can turn into any person they see and change nearly instantly." Max said while glancing around. "We won't know who's friend or enemy."

Jazz nodded to those words. "We know, we plan to keep away from most people until this mess is sorted. But if we have no chose then we need to ask the person a personal question that we know to make sure there the real thing."

"Smart plan," Max said with a grin before looking to Danny. "So what's the game plan?" Max asked before he sat down on a nearby bench.

Danny crossed his arms. "Before the shape-shifter left he gave out some very impotent things." Danny said getting a nod from the two. "1, there may be a connection between Amy, me, and they guy that fell down those stairs yesterday. The shape-shifter said that she, me, and the one that was 'broken', will all bleed. 2, he also said that we would pay for being near 'her', which means we all met someone that the shape-shifter knows."

"So all we have to do is found out is find out who this woman is then maybe we'll find the shape-shifter." Jazz said with a smile.

"It's better then simple looking, trying to find a shape-shifter is like trying to find a _yellow_ needle in a haystack." Max said before he looked at his watch. "We better get a move on, class is going to start in about 10 minutes."

Danny nodded before looking to Jazz. "If you can I need you to find out anything you can about the guy that fell down the stairs, name and places he usually go's to." Danny then turned to Max. "And I need you to do the same for the girl, her name is Amy Adams."

"Shouldn't be to hard, I got a few guys in the school who can drag some dirt on people, for a price." Max said with a grin.

"Good, you find anything tell me as soon a you can." Danny said while looking to the both of them. "Also we should have a code word for each of us if we meet up for good measure, something we wouldn't normally say."

That got a nod from the two and everyone started to thing of something to say.

"Alright, I got it, I'll say Dragon heart." Jazz said with a smile getting a nod from the other two.

"I'll say Blue Stone." Max said with a shrug, saying the first thing that came to mind.

"Star Bright should be good enough, but if you still feel like you need an extra measure ask a personal question." Danny said getting a nod from the other two. "Alright, I'll meet you two outside the lunch room, near the blind spot." Danny said before they parted for class.

* * *

 **Danny's P.O.V**

I was on guard as I walked through the halls filled with students and teachers. The whole day nothing seemed out of the ordinary but I was still prepared for anything. Classes went by fast and I kept some distance from most people but not so much where he seemed suspicious.

Looking at the time I saw I only had a few minutes for my next class, then I can go to lunch and learn what Max and Jazz found. I tried to find anything myself on the two victims myself but didn't come up with much, only that the guy who fell down the stairs was an A-Lister. As for Amy I didn't find much other then she was an a normal girl, not an A-Lister but not really a loser.

"Hey Danny!" A familiar voice said making me turn to see Sam and Tucker, I tensing slightly before relaxing.

"Hey guys, how's it going?" I said as his friends started to walk next to him.

"Ok, but what's been going on with you?" Sam said with a brow raised. "You seem kind of distant."

I gave Sam a yawn before shrugging. "I'm just tired, trying to get through the day as fast a possible before going home." I say trying to play it cool.

"I hear you man, I just want to get home and play some Doomed." Tucker said as he looked at hi PDA.

Sam rolled her eyes at us. "You two need a another hobby other then games." Sam said before a smile crossed her face and she brought out a flier. "You two should come with me to the to a protest later today, we're going to try to shut down a slater house and replace it with a vegan resultant."

Both me and Tucker gave Sam a deadpan look before Tucker spoke. "Sam, do I need to remind you that Danny and I are meat eaters, why would either of us help you in stopping meat." Tucker said which sparked another argument.

I sighed in relief as I saw them fight about food, knowing full well that they were both the real Sam and Tucker.

"Common guys, let make it to class before one of the teachers starts complaining again." I said getting them to stop fighting and we head to class.

In class I saw Max enter and I quickly walked over to him. "Blue Stone." Max said quietly so only I could hear.

I gave a small sigh before speaking. "Star Bright." I said making Max sigh before I spoke. "Did you find anything on Amy?" I asked in a hush tone.

Max glanced around but nodded as the teacher walked in. "I'll tell you once class is over." He said and I nodded before making my way to my desk.

Fortunately math class went fast and it wasn't long before I walked out of class, Sam and Tucker behind me.

I turned to my friend and gave them a smile. "You guys go to lunch, I need to use the bathroom."

Sam gave a small smile. "Alright, see you in a bit." She said as she and Tucker walked out of the classroom.

Looking back I saw Max walk up next to me before we made our way to the blind spot where Jazz should be waiting. The Blind Spot was an area where teachers rarely visit and no cameras where aimed at, it was a spot where some students could cut class to hang out. Walking past all the students Max and I quickly made our way to the blind spot, there we saw Jazz leaning against the wall.

The redhead looked at us with a smile. "Dragon Heart."

"Star Bright."

"Blue Stone."

"Good, it's you guys." Jazz said with a sigh of relief.

I walked into the blind spot and looked at my friend and sister. "So did you find anything useful on the two."

Jazz brought out a piece of paper and cleared her throat. "The victim's name is Ben Carson, 15, he's an A-Lister for being an ace shooter for the school's soccer team."

"We have a soccer team?" Max said in a surprise voice.

Jazz ignored the comment and continued to speak. "Not much to say about Ben, his friends are members of the soccer team and soccer is his life, though lately the last couple of games haven't been the best and some of the members are blaming him."

Max was the next to speak as he leaned on his cane. "Not much to say about Amy, not an A-Lister but not really a loser. She tried out for the cheerleading team but didn't make the cut, so she became the assistant manager instead. Keeps trying to become a cheerleader but doesn't really have the skills for it." Max said before shrugging. "Nothing noteworthy outside of school, she hangs out at the mall with her friends, sometimes at my coffee shop, that's all I got."

I nodded and started to think of a connection between the three of us, after a few seconds I got an idea. "What if it's someone from the cheerleaders," I said getting a surprised look from the both of them. "Think about it, Amy is the assistant manager for the cheerleaders and tries out for the cheerleader, Ben is on the soccer team which mean the cheerleaders cheer for the team, and I know Paulina and Star, who are both cheerleaders."

Max rubbed his chin at my theory. "So you think the shape-shifter is trying to stop people from getting close to Star or Paulina?"

I gave a light shrug. "It's the only common variable at the moment and it's all we got, so I want you two to keep an eye out for the two girls while I see if I can find anything else that might be useful. I might come home late tonight so don't worry about me," Danny said seeing his sister expression.

"But what if something happens?" Jazz asked in a worry tone.

I just waved my sister off with a small smile. "I fought the shape-shifter before, he's not that tough so don't worry."

Jazz still looked worried but nodded her head. "Just be carful alright, and call if you need anything."

"Always sis."

With that said we parted from the blind spot and me and Max went to lunch.

* * *

I gave a long yawn as I walked up to my locker as school ended. I've been fallowing the cheerleader lead all day but there hasn't been much. If the 'her' the shape-shifter was talking about was a cheerleader then there were a lot of potential people. It made more sense that the 'her' was possible Star or Paulina since they were the only cheerleaders I hung out with, but that theory still wasn't sound since there are way more people closer to the two then Amy or Ben.

I closed my locker and throw my backpack over my shoulder. The cheerleader theory was probably a bust, but it was the only common factor the three of us had. We didn't run in the same circles, didn't have the same friends, hell they saw more of the cheerleaders then I ever did. But I'll let Max and Jazz keep an eye on Star and Paulina, better safe then sorry.

So now I started to think as I leaned against my locker, watching the student's start to flow out of the school. Amy was a normal teen girl who wanted to become a cheerleader, but didn't make the cut. Ben was an ace shooter and an A-Lister, but was having some trouble in resent games.

I started to rub my head in annoyance, there was no common factor between the three of us. The only thing we had in common was that we went to the same school, were all teenagers, and had our own problems-

My head whipped up so fast that it hit the locker, making some of the students look at me, but I ignored them.

"I'm a fucking idiot." I said before I started to make my way to my new lead.

There was a common factor between me and the victims, a very obvious one. We were all teenagers, teenagers with _problems_. And who was new to the school, a woman, and would help teens with there problems.

Dr. Penelope Spectra.

Looking back I should of brought a connection between the 'thief' and the shape-shifter, if only slightly.

I soon found myself in front Ms. Spectra's office door, noticing the lights were off. Looking around I found there was no one in the hallway, and the camera's weren't pointing at me at the moment. Acting fast I turned the nob to the office and quickly entered the dark room. Once inside I looked around the dark office, having no problem seeing thanks to my enhanced vision. Looking around I saw the office was still a bit trashed but not as much as before.

I made my way to Ms. Spectra's desk and quickly opened the drawer. Inside I find files marked with other student's names on then, I even recognized some of the names such as Sam and Max's. I was about to close the drawer before a name caught my attention.

Dash Baxter.

I blinked before glancing around the office then grabbing the folder with a wicked smile.

 _'After talking to Mr. Baxter I have concluded... he's a total asshole'_ That made me snort as I continued to read. _'Mr. Baxter has no remorse for bullying anyone he deems not popular, he believes to be untouchable because of his position of teem captain of the football team. Despite my efforts to remind Dash that his position of football won't last forever he believes with certainty that he could easily get into pro football.'_

"Well that was useless." I said already knowing most of this stuff.

Just as I was about to close the folder something at the bottom caught my eye and I started to read again.

 _'Near the end of our session Dash made a desperate attempt to try and whoo, revealing some embarrassing things about himself to show a more sensitive side.'_

"Now we're talking." I said with a wicket smile.

 _'Dash went on a rant telling me several embarrassing secrets to try and gain my trust. Such as telling me is extensive collection of teddy bears and beany babies, how he watches soup operas with his dog chew-Wawa pooky, and listens to boy bands. I believe he revealed this knowing I could not tell anyone thanks to patent/client confidentiality-_

I didn't reading the rest as I was too busy trying to not laugh my ass off. So the tough football bully was actually more girl then most girls. I quickly calmed down and put the file away before getting back on track. I looked through the other drawers and didn't find much other then office supplies and more files. When I looked to the last drawer I saw that it had a busted lock on it, when I opened it all I was inside was a journal that had Ms. Spectra's name on it.

I grabbed the journal and open to the first page, what I found inside slightly surprised me. It was a list of names with page numbers next to them and I recognized some of then, like mine, Jazz's name who was at the top, and Max's name along with the victims, hell even Sam's name was in here. Looking at the number next to Sam's name, page 11, I turned to the page and I was surprised to see the whole page was about Sam as I started to read.

 _'Sam Maddison is a very spunky girl if a bit head strong, age 14, definitely a virgin, a nice developing body, I can tell she'll be a dark bombshell when she graduates from high school. I can feel slight sexual frustration coming from her, but that normal for most teen girls. I could also tell during our sessions that she was interested in my body, maybe she's a lesbian and doesn't know it yet, or maybe she just want's to experiment. Though I think I'll just keep our sessions professional seeing as she's not completely interested in me. Also seeing her personality I think she might actually call me out on and I can't have that.'_

To say I was bewildered was an understatement as I blinked owlishly. From they way Ms. Spectra was writing about Sam I could tell the older woman was interested in my friend physically.

"Well this is fucking weird, dose Ms. Spectra have a teen fetish?" I asked myself. Out of curiosity I turned to my page, 19, and started to read from it.

 _'Danny Fenton is not your typical teen, despite his bad reputation Danny is quit mature and boyish at the same time. Also despite being 15 I could instantly tell that Danny was very well developed, more so the most of the teens in the school. During our session I could tell that Danny was very interested on my body as he gave off slight waves of his sexual energy, I'll have to have more sessions with him soon.'_

I was honestly stumped on what to feel right now, on one hand the school counselor was interested in me and my friends, but on the other hand a hot and sexy counselor was interested in me. I shook my head and got back on track, this information was... unrelated to what I was looking for, interesting, but unrelated. I sighed an as I was about to put the journal back into the drawer.

"So did you find anything interesting in mu journal." A seductive voice whispered in my ear making me freeze, the journal still. "You've been a bad boy going through my journal."

I whipped around fast only for some smoke to blow in my face. I couched and wheezed as I breath in the smoke, I instantly started to feel drowsy and my vision fogged a bit. I could tell I was losing consciousness and tried to stay awake, but whatever I breath in was too strong for my human form.

Just before I lost consciousness I looked to the person in front of me and was surprised to she who it was. It was Ms. Spectra but she looked different, I couldn't tell if it was real or because I was about to be knocked out, but she definitely looked different. From what I could see her skin looked paler, her teeth slightly sharper, she had curved black horns coming out the side of her head, a pair of large red wings on her lower back, and a long red tail swaying side to side being her.

Jut before I lost consciousness Ms. Spectra said something as I fell to the floor.

"You should of stayed away from me Bertram, now you'll pay for what you did to those students." Was all I heard before everything went black.

* * *

 **21N: _Sorry~_ Life can take so much of my time. I was fishing for about a week with my dad only to go camping with my mom as soon as I get back. **So another chapter done, and I'm going to try to update more often and not take a month, but please don't hate me if I'm late. **Also I thought I should throw my own comments in here about my own story.******

 **I hate Lancer as a teacher. The asshole was letting popular kids get away with bullying just because some of them play football. So expect a lot of Lancer Bashing in this story. I also hate Dash for obvious reasons, dude was just waiting for some nerdy kid to pull a karate kid and kick his ass, so also expect Dash bashing. I ** **never seriously liked Paulina's personality having been on the resaving end of a fare share of bitchy teen girls. But what I learned is if you stay out of there way they'll stay out of yours. Kwan and Star never really had any character development so there both practically blank slates, a little bad for the show, but grate for FanFiction.******

 **Well that's all I have to say at the moment, hope you like this chapter!**


	19. Spirit Week Horror P-2

_**KNight Wolf**_

 **Spirit Week Horror P-2**

* * *

 **Danny's P.O.V**

The first thing I was met with was a pounding headache as I slowly came to. I opened my eyes only to wince as a bright light was shining in my face, making the headache worse.

"Well look who's finally awake." A feminine voice said.

I forced my eyes opened and started to blink the light away, allowing my vision to clear. When I could finally see I was surprised to see Ms. Spectra right in front of me, sitting in a chair, but she was different, way different.

Spectra was warring a skin tight black suit with red high-heel boots and red elbow length gloves. The suit left little to the imagination as it showed of her mid-rift along with a generous amount of cleavage. Her skin was pale gray, horns were coming out the side of her head, a pair of red wings where on her lower back along with a red tail.

"Ms. Spectra?" I muttered in shock as I looked at her.

"Oh, so were going back to Ms. Spectra now." Spectra said as she crossed her legs. "And here I thought you thought we were close."

I shook my head trying to focus my fogy vision, after a few seconds I took in my surroundings. I was in a large bedroom, the walls were dark red and the dressers were black. Looking down I saw I was tied to a chair, my arms and legs wrapped with rope holding me down. I started to struggle, but as soon as I did I felt something sharp press against my neck making me freeze. I slowly looked up to see Ms. Spectra pressing five long sharp nails against my neck, she was fast.

"If I see you twitch or even start to change I will cut your throat open." She said with a smile but her eyes were cold. I was going to open my mouth but the nails just press harder against my neck, shutting me up. "No-no, no talking. You are going to listen and you will speak only when I say you can, understand." She order making me give a slow nod. "Good." She said, her nails instantly growing shorter.

Spectra got up from her chair and started to pace in front of me, an angry look on her face. I decided to see what she had to say before getting out of here, she's fast but I think I can change into my Wolf Boost form if I time it right. I took in her appearance once again and tried to figure out what she was. Clearly she wasn't human, so what was she, a demon, devil, some other supernatural being I never met.

"Oh my god, you truly are pathetic." Spectra suddenly said grabbing my attention. "Even while tied to a chair while your life hangs in the balance you still can't stop thinking with your dick can you." She said with a growl.

I raised an eyebrow and that only made her scoff.

"You know it was hard to get away from you Bertrand, I didn't kill you for old time sakes but you have taken this to far!" She shouted in anger as she released a wave of aura. "Attacking student's, _my_ students, are you so petty that you will attack anyone who might be close to me!?" Spectra still shouted.

Spectra then slammed her boot into my chest making me grunt in pain a bit. "I'm not a mindless slut who sleep with every person that walks through my door, I have standard and I very much like to keep my career intact." Suddenly a sinister smile crossed Spectra's face as her foot started to slide down from my chest. "Now Bertrand, tell me were Daniel Fenton is," Her foot then stopped right where my crotch was making my eyes widen. "Or I'll crush your balls this instant." She said with a snarl.

I started to sweat as her foot rested right on my crotch. She pushed down gently making me flinch. "Ms. Spectra, I am Danny Fenton alright. I have no idea who Bertrand is." I said honestly.

Spectra just snorted and took her boot off my crotch and rested it on the edge of the chair. "Really now, so Danny Fenton happen to be sneaking around in my office, look through my journal that hold all the people I'm interested in, use a small amount of magic aura, smelling just like you, just as Amy Adams and Ben Carson are severely injured in the span of a few days?" She asked sarcastically. "Also the fact that you are too level headed says that you are use to seeing me like this."

I paused and realize her reason's were sound, I also remember using a small amount of aura in my eyes so I could see in the dark office, and the smell might be from fighting the shape-shifter last night. "How can I prove I'm the real Danny?" I asked while looking her right in the eyes.

Spectra started at me for a full minute before a smile crossed her face. "There are two ways I can tell if your Bertrand or not, one, I can injure you until you turn back to normal," She said as her nails grow longer making by body tense. "Or~" She said in a sing song voice as she picked her foot up and gently placed it on my crotch, rubbing it slowly. "I seem to remember whenever you blow your load you would always change back into your original form, want to see if that's still possible?" She said with a sexy grin as she continued to rub my crotch.

I blush crossed my face and I started to sweat again. Both options might prove I'm not this Bertrand, but one was painful and the other... might lead to pain. Suddenly I saw something in the corner of my eye, when I looked I saw my backpack and an idea suddenly hit me.

"M-my bag, look in my bag!" I said swiftly.

Spectra stopped moving her foot and glanced at the backpack in the corner of the room. "What's in the bag?" She asked while sending me a small glare.

"Probably the only thing that'll prove I'm not Bertrand." I said while looking her straight in the eye.

Spectra was quiet for a moment before slowly walking over to my back, never taking her eyes off me. "Make one move or use any aura and I'll slice you in half before you even know it." She threaten and I couldn't tell if she was lying or not.

The counselor slowly made towards the bag in the corner of the room, each step she took she never took her eyes off me. Once she made it to my bag she carefully lowered herself down and aimed to grab the main zipper.

"Not that one," I said making her stop. "The front pouch of the bag."

Her eyes narrowed but her hand slowly made her way to the front pocket of the bag. As soon as she grabbed the zipper and began to pull the noise it made was 10 times louder then normal. When the zipper reached it's end Spectra slowly reached in and started to search around. There were only a few things in that pouch, some pencils, a couple of erasers, but there is one thing that stood out.

And from Spectra's shocked expression I could tell she found it. Shakily she brought her hand out of the pouch to reveal a round golden disk, my Guardian Amulet.

Slowly Spectra turned to it and she stared at it in disbelief. "What-how..." She said as she stared at it with a slight scared expression.

Seeing her distracted I decided to take my chance. I quickly changed into my Wolf Boost form before ripping off the rope easily and charged at her. Spectra stumbled back in shock just before I tackled into her to the ground. Just as we hit the ground I reached into my bag and pulled out a cube with a button on it, the Fenton Jailer. Spectra's nail's grow a half a foot long before she swung her hand, aiming for my head. Fortunately I was fast enough to duck under the attack, at the same time I pressed the button on the jailer activating the device. The Jailer formed around my hand in an instant in it's gauntlet form, glowing green with power.

Acting fast I quickly stood up and kicked Spectra to the ground before pointing the Jailer at her. As soon as the Jailer was pointed at her I saw fear in her eyes and I had to admit I felt a little bad, but I pulled the trigger. A green beam shot out and Spectra closed her eyes, but the beam didn't hurt her, instead it wrapped around her and held her in place. I shot the Jailer two more time around her chest and legs for good measure. Spectra looked shocked at the binds that hold her and tried to struggle, but she wasn't even close to breaking.

"Now," I said grabbing her attention as I looked down at her. "Were going to have a little talk on what the fuck is going on here." I said before reaching down to her.

* * *

 **Succubus/Incubus** _\- Widely known for there large cravings for intimacy, Succubus/Incubus feed off of lust. Succubus/Incubus do not feed on blood or souls, only lustful energy or normal food. The wings on a Succubus/Incubus can sustain flight for large distances at fast speeds, grow 12 inch nails to slice there enemy, and relies a pheromone that causes arousal but is not strong enough to force intimacy. A Succubus/Incubus needs Lustful energy from a partner or may result in the detrition of there own health. Succubus are also natural magic users and are quiet skilled if trained._

 **Strengths** _\- Naturally gifted in magic. Claws can easily cut through flesh or even stone. All enhanced senses. Pheromone's may cause disorientation or even induce sleep if strong enough._

 **Weaknesses** _-Weak to holy and Light Magic. If not resaved Lustful Energy in a span of 7 days health will start to deteriorate._

* * *

I closed my BlackBook before looking to Spectra, who was currently tied to a chair.

"So your a Succubus working as a counselor to easily gain Lustful Energy by sleeping with willing student's. The reason you came to this city it because of the shape-shifter named Bertrand, who you have history with, and who is obsessed with you, is after you." I said before sitting down in a chair in front. "Am I missing anything?"

Spectra was quiet as she stared at me before speaking. "A few things really, I haven't really slept with anyone... yet." She said with a sexy grin. "Though I'm not really planning to have sex with my student's."

I raised a brow in curiosity. "What do you mean, I thought all succubus need sex in order to gain lustful energy."

"True that is the main way, but just being near someone who is extremely aroused I can still gain lustful energy." She then started to lean forward showing off her cleavage while giving me another sexy grin. "Though I think sex is more fun."

I just sighed trying to think with the head on my shoulders. "Let's clear some things up ok. First, who is Bertrand and why is he after you?"

The grin on her face instantly fell and was replaced with alight scowl before she sighed. "Bertrand Lisbon and I were close when I was in college, lovers. He was a professor on History and I was one of his students, things started off slow but soon we found out each other's secrets and we started to have a relationship."

"Succubus can have relationships?" I said with general confusion, I only glanced over the general information of her kind.

Spectra gave me a flat look. "Yes, succubus may love and need sex but that doesn't mean we can't have a relationship. In fact succubus are quiet loyal to the people there in a relationship and don't cheat on them."

I put my hands up defense. "Sorry didn't mean to sound insulting, your just the first succubus I ever met." I said in my defense.

Spectra glared at me for a second before she continued to speak. "Bertrand and I were in a relationship for most of my college life, but as time moved on Bertrand started to become... paranoid. Any time I was with anyone by myself with a man or woman he would always accuse me of sleeping with them even if it's less the a minute." She said with a sad sigh. "Around the time I was finishing college was when our relationship started to become really poisonous, he tried to control every step I take and I couldn't handle it, so I tried to end it."

"I take it he didn't take it well." I said having a feeling I know where this was going.

"Try he tried to capture me and put me in his basement." She said with a snort. "I think our relationship took a real turn for the worst when I refused to bond with him." She said as she looked down with a scowl.

"Bond with him?" I asked in confusion.

Spectra raised her brow. "What, your book didn't tell you one of the most important things to both Succubus and Incubus?" When I shook my head she sighed before explaining. "One of the most important things to a Succubus and Incubus is bonding. Bonding is when a Succubus or incubus chose a mate for life and allows then to have children, whoever that may be. Once the bond is done there is no way to reverse it, even if the partner dies, so Succubus and Incubus have to be 100% sure on who they chose. That doesn't mean we can't bond with multiple people, but we always chose wisely."

I nodded understanding what she was saying. "So what happened after Bertrand tried to capture you?"

Spectra shrugged. "We fought, leaving each other bruised and bloody, but in the end I won and left." She then looked down with a scowl on her face. "I didn't think he would come after me, much less attack my students." She said as she gripped her fist hard.

I looked at Spectra for a moment before sighing and pointing the Jailer at her. A beam then shot out and all the energy binds that were holding her were now gone, making a shocked look cross her face. "You gave me some information on the shape-shifter and you didn't do anything wrong." I said before putting the Jailer away and crossing my arms. "But I expect you to help me find Bertrand, you mention that you recognized his smell on me, can you do it again?"

Spectra stood up from the chair and stretched, giving a light moan as she did so. "I was already planning on looking for that bastard and making him pay for what he did to those kids." She said as she finished stretching.

I nodded before looking at the time, seeing it was already 9:00. "I better go, I need to patrol and hopefully I'll find Bertrand, or any other supernatural being that's causing trouble."

Just as I was about to make my way to my bag I felt to slender arms wrap around my shoulder along with two large breast pressed against my back.

"Do you have to go right now? Stay here and I can work on my apology... for a few hours." She said in a husky voice right in my ear.

I shuddered as I felt her warm breath against my ear. It also didn't help that I felt her large, firm, breasts pressed harder against my back. All this was starting to make my pants feel smaller, way smaller.

I took a shaky breath before pulling myself away. "I would really love to, but I have a very important job to do." I said while giving her a shaky smile as I grabbed my bag.

Spectra pouted as she put hands on her hips. "Your no fun, but I guess you have work to do." She said before waving me off with a grin. "Now get going and meet me in my office tomorrow before school starts so we can come up with a plan."

I was about to exit before stopping. "One more thing, when I'll met you I'll say a password to let you know it's me, ok. I'll say Star Bright." I quickly said.

Spectra raised an eyebrow before nodding. "Alright then, I'll say Red Fury to let you know it's me."

I nodded before quickly exited the room, entering a nice living room. Looking around for a second I find the front door and quickly made my way out to on patrol.

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V**

Danny gave a tired yawn as he drove himself and his sister to school. After the werewolf left Ms. Spectra's house he did a long night patrol, and unfortunately, or fortunately, he didn't find anything related to the shape-shifter, no victims whatsoever. Soon after a couple of minutes Danny pulled up in the school's parking lot, he and Jazz quickly got out and started to look for a certain spellslinger.

They didn't have to wait long as Max was sitting on the hood of his car not far from them, a usual tray of coffee in hand.

As soon as the siblings were close enough they said there greetings.

"Star Bright."

"Dragon Heart."

"Blue Stone."

"Give me." Danny said in a tiered voice while his hand was up.

Max chuckled as he handed Danny he usual coffee, knowing the werewolf had a long night. As soon as Danny had the coffee he nearly chugged it down in one go.

"I take it you had a long night?" Max asked only getting a nod from Danny, who didn't put the coffee down. "We'll me and Jazz kept an eye on Paulina and Star like you asked, but nothing happen. We were with them before they went to there homes."

After a few seconds Danny finally put the cup down and looked at his friend and sister. "The cheerleading lead was a bust." Danny said quickly shocking Max and Jazz. "There was a different common factor between me, Amy, and Ben."

"Really, what is it?" She said before looking peeved. "And why didn't you tell us sooner so we didn't have to fallow Paulina and Star everywhere?"

"So many clothing stores." Max muttered with a shutter making Jazz lightly slap is arm.

Danny chuckled a bit at the antics before getting back on point. "Anyway, near the end of the day I tried to find a different common factor since we know the cheerleading one wasn't sound. So I started to think of some things we have in common, and only one thing came up." He said before a smirk crossed his face. "We all got problems."

Both Jazz and Max gave Danny a flat look. "Um, bro, I hate to tell you this, but we all got problems." Jazz said while putting a hand on her brothers shoulder.

Danny just rolled his eyes and shrugged his sisters hand off. "Yes but we had specific problems, Amy wanted to be a cheerleader but could not get in, Ben is the star kicker but was losing his edge, and I am smart but have a 'major attitude problem'. So where do students go when they have problems?" Danny asked with a smirk.

Realization crossed Jazz's face. "The school councilor."

Max slapped his forehead. "Who has only been in the school for about a week, around the same time the accidents were happening."

Jazz looked at her brother with a serous look. "So is Ms. Spectra the one the shape-shifter was talking about?"

Danny nodded before sitting on the hood of Max's car, right next to the spellslinger. Jazz did the same and sat next to her boyfriend, holding his hand a bit.

"When I figured Ms. Spectra might be the one the shape-shifter mentioned I went to her office when she wasn't there. Inside I found her personal journal on the students she was... interested in." Danny said making Max and Jazz raise a brow. "Anyway after looking through the list I found mine, Amy, and Ben's name in there, even you two's and Sam's along with Dash's."

"What was in the journal?" Max asked as he drank his coffee.

Danny rubbed the back off his head as he gave an uneasy chuckle. "Well they were... explicit to say the least." He said making Max and Jazz blink. "The journal was her personal thoughts on students she was... _interested_ in."

Now Max and Jazz had a shock look on both of there faces as they processed the information Danny just told them. "Interested in as in... physically interested in?" Jazz asked as if she heard that right.

Danny sighed seeing this was the more important part he had to explain. "Yeah, this is the part where I tell you that Ms. Spectra is a supernatural being, a succubus to be exact."

Now Max and Jazz's jaws dropped as they gapped at Danny. "Th-the school c-councilor, who see's about 10 student's a day, is a succubus?" Jazz asked in shock.

Max suddenly snapped his fingers with a look of realization. "That explains why she came onto me."

Jazz's head whipped to the side so fast you could hear it crack. "What?" Jazz asked in a low and dangerous voice as she nearly crushed Max's hand.

Max winced at the pain and quickly kissed Jazz's cheek. "Nothing happened red, I promise."

Jazz still gave Max a hard look before turning to her brother. "How did you find out Ms. Spectra is a succubus?"

"Well after I found Spectra's journal she knocked me out by using some kind of powder." Danny said surprising Max and Jazz. "She thought I was the shape-shifter, and she wanted to know were the real Danny Fenton was. Apparently she and the shape-shifter, Bertrand Lisbon, were lovers when she was in college, but they had a falling out and Bertrand became obsessed with Spectra. She came to Amity Park to get away from Bertrand, but she didn't think he would fallow her here."

The redhead sighed as she leaned on her boyfriend's shoulder. "So what's our next move?"

"Spectra plan's to help me track down Bertrand, she's able to recognize his sent even if he's transformed."

Max rubbed his chin in thought. "Well Succubus do have enhanced senses, and she has know Bertrand for maybe years so tracking him may be easier for her then you." Max commented.

Jazz nodded before she remember what today was, slapping her forehead. "Oh man, I forgot today was the pep-rally. I need to speak to the school after the cheerleaders."

Danny waved his sister off. "Don't worry, me and Max can find Bertrand, you work on making the school happy." He said before noticing the time. "We better get moving, I told Spectra I would see her in the morning so we can come up with a next step." Danny said as he got off the hood of the car.

Max and Jazz fallowed Danny to the school together. "I'll see if I can feel any magic aura in the school that might lead us to this shape-shifter." Max said as he tapped his cane on the floor, sending a small wave of magic.

Danny stopped and blinked at his friend. "What the hell was that?"

Max grinned as he lifted his cane up. "New detection spell I learned last night, I can use this to get a feel if the shape-shifter is in the area, but I can't tell exactly where." Max said before he gave a wary look to his cane. "Not to mention the spell has low rang and the shape-shifter can feel it too, giving him time to escape. But what can you do with just a one-night spell."

Danny gave his friend a smirk before he entered the school. "Well it's better then jack shit." Danny said before he made his way to Ms. Spectra's office.

* * *

Danny found himself in front of the councilors office and quickly entered. Inside he saw Ms. Spectra at her desk, reading from one of her folders. As soon as she heard the door close she looked up with surprise before a sexy grin crossed her face when she saw Danny.

"Red Fury." Spectra said with a smile but her eyes narrowed a bit.

"Star Bright." Danny said before making his way to her desk.

Spectra's eyes lit up a but and she leaned over her desk, showing off her cleavage. "Glad you finally made it Danny."

Danny walked up to Spectra's desk and sat in the chair in front of it. "I had to talk... some people who are helping me."

Spectra smiled as she folded her hands on the desk. "Well the more the merrier." She said before her face turned serious. "What's our next move?"

Danny was almost taken aback from her sudden change of mood, but quickly got on track. "I figure the best way to lure Bertrand out is for me to stick to you for the day. Say it's to 'help me with my attitude problem'. Hopefully it will attract Bertrand to me and he'll try to attack."

The serious expression dropped from Spectra's face and was replace by a seductive look. Spectra got up from her chair and made her way around her desk before she sat right in front of Danny, giving him a great view of her legs.

"Spending the whole day with me as my personal assistant, my that might make a few people jealous that they won't be able to see me." Spectra said as she played with her pen between her fingers. "Also a whole day with you, just working, I might not get my daily dose of lustful energy." She said as she bit the end of her pen. "Though you could make up for that." She said before she got up from her desk and sat on Danny's lap.

Danny gulped when he felt Spectra's plump ass land right on his lap. He would be lying that the counselor's toned ass didn't feel great at the moment, and that he wasn't attracted to Ms. Spectra. But as much as he wanted to compile with her there was a crazy shape-shifter in the school with a hit list.

So Danny put his hands on Spectra's hips making her smile, before he gently pushed her off and got off the chair himself. The whole thing made Spectra pout.

"Your no fun." Spectra said while crossing her arms.

Danny gave an uneasy chuckle. "As much as I want to take you up on that offer, we have a crazy shape-shifter trying to kill students to find."

That made Spectra pause a bit before nodding. "Your right." She said before grabbing a stack of folders on her desk and handing them to Danny. "So it look's like your stuck with me for the rest of the day." She said with a wicked smile before she made her way to the door, Danny fallowing behind with a small sigh.

* * *

Most of the day went by quickly, Spectra walked around school talking to teacher's and student's or reading files. And Danny was with her every step, holding files and doors open, sitting close by while she talked with a student, or just talked to her when she had nothing to do. Danny learned that despite being a succubus, Spectra could hold a conversation without trying to come onto him. But even when they moved all over the school they kept there senses up for Bertrand, but even after a few hours they didn't find anything related to the shape-shifter.

Currently Danny was holding a large stack of papers for Spectra as they walked down the hall, hardly any students present at the moment.

Danny looked at the time to see it was a little past 1. "The pep-rally should of started by now." Danny commented as he walked with Spectra.

Spectra glanced around and saw that the hallways were nearly empty. "Right, I forgot that was today. Didn't Lancer say your sister was speaking today?"

"Yeah, right after the cheerleaders." Danny said as they continued to walk down the stairs.

The two turned a corner and saw an empty hallway, no one was there except a certain spellslinger looking around for something. When the spellslinger's eyes landed on Danny he made a be line for the werewolf.

As Max walked to Danny the guardian raised an eyebrow at the serious look on his friends face. Not only that but there was a strong smell of cologne all over him. "St-"

"No time." Max said as he grabbed Danny shoulder and started to pull him away. "I felt the shape-shifter right below us not to long ago, we need to move before he get's away."

Danny gave Max a bewilder look before he narrowed his eyes a bit. "Sure, just one thing before we go," Danny said stopping Max in the middle of the hallway. "Star Bright." Danny said slowly.

Max turned to Danny and blinked, just as he was about to open his mouth another voice spoke up.

"Step away from my friend!" A voice said behind Danny.

Everyone turned around to the other end of the hall to see another Maxson Dark. Both Danny and Spectra looked back and forth between the two and Danny pulled away from the Max that had a hand on his shoulder.

"Didn't think you would come in the open like this." Danny said as he stepped back from Max 1 a bit and glanced at Max 2. "But considering I was with Penelope all day, _alone_ , I can understand you could be a little jealous." Danny said with a grin, trying to get a reaction from the shape-shifter.

Neither Max said anything and just continued to stair at one another.

"Which one's the real one, Danny?" Spectra asked as she looked between the two. She couldn't smell a difference between the two since both smelled like cologne.

Danny gave her a smile before he walked up to Max 1 and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry Penelope, I know who the real Max is." He said getting a grin from Max 1 and a shocked look from Max 2.

"Glad to see you didn't get fooled by-" 'Max' was cut off when Danny slammed his forehead right into his nose, a satisfying crunch sound being heard.

'Max' screamed in pain as he stumbled back, holding his bleeding nose. Before 'Max' could react Danny sent a strong round house kick right into his chest sending him flying back a few feet.

"How much of an idiot do you think I am." Danny said with a eye roll. "I had a feeling you might try to disguises as someone I know, someone close. So I gave some people I know little passwords they need to say, just to make sure there the real deal."

The fake Max got off the floor as soon as his body started to swirl. After the transformation was complete an older man stood there, in his late 40's, in a suit with the chest open to reveal a red swatter vest. The man was showing a lot of gray on his head and had a bushy mustache to match.

Bertrand whipped the blood from his face as he glared hard at Danny and Max, who walked next to Danny. "Guess you weren't just some dumb dog after all." Bertrand snarled.

Spectra stepped forward with a scowl on her face. "I thought I told you next time I saw you, I would bring you an inch from your life." Spectra growled as her nails grow and her horns came out of her head. "Now I'm going to do that and crush your balls."

Bertrand gulped but put a scowl on his face. "I will deal with you after I take kill the dog and Vegas show."

Max acutely snorted at the comment. "Dude I wish I was a Vegas show. Do you have any idea how much they make per show?" Everyone just stared at Max. "...Don't judge me."

"Anyway~" Danny said trying to get things back on track. "You have a lot to pay for what you did, trying to kill students just for petty reason's."

Bertrand's face went red with anger as he pointed at Danny. "Petty reason's, do you have any idea what she did to me! She used me, said she loved me, I did everything for her, but when I ask for one thing she denied it to me!"

Spectra gave a mocking laugh before a pissed off look crossed her face. "Oh don't play the pity card Bertrand, it makes you look more pathetic then you already are. I used you as much as you used me, we gave each other sex, I gained some lustful energy and you got to get lade. Also I was loyal to you and never cheated, but not once did I say I 'love' you. I told you how my kind need to be very carful on who they chose to love."

"You see!" Bertrand shouted as he pointed to Spectra. "She used me like I'm some fucking battery for her! I worked hard for her so I deserve her, not some brats who can't even please a woman!"

Danny stared at Bertrand before shaking his head. "Any pity you think you can find in me is long gone the moment you started going after people because your girlfriend dumbed you."

Bertrand snarled at the werewolf. "Now I wish I just killed you in the ally," The shape-shifter making Danny snort. "But I got something to help take care of you!" He yelled before pulling something out of his jacket.

Before anyone could react Bertrand throw the thing he had in his hands and it landed right in front of Danny, Max, and Spectra. Suddenly there was a blinding flash, making everyone scream in pain and surprise.

"Flash grenade!" Max yelled while holding his eyes.

"Ahhh." Spectra's scream was heard in the halls.

"Spectra!" Danny growled and forced his eyes open but something slammed into his chest sending him flying into the lockers.

The werewolf groaned as his vision was blurry and filled with white spots. But Danny was able to see spectra being taken away by something wrapped around her.

"Spectra's being taken away, after her!" Danny said as he tried to fallow her sent.

"Right behind you!" Max said as he tried to fallow Danny as best he could, but was lagging behind a bit.

After a few seconds the two's vision cleared, but there was no sign of Spectra. Danny closed his eyes for a second and was able to find Spectra's sent, which the two fallowed. After taking several twists and turns in the empty halls, the werewolf and spellslinger find them selves at the top of the boiler room staircase.

"She's down there, most likely with Bertrand." Danny said as he started to walk down the stairs, changing into his wolf boost form as he did.

"Which means this is most likely a trap." Max said as he looked at all the gear he had, which as only two BlackWater bottles, a healing potion, and his cane.

The two went down the long staircase, hearing banging pipes and steam being released as they got closer to the bottom.

"They really need to update the heating system in this. This place looks like it's out of a 'Freddy Kruger' move." Danny said as they reached the bottom before opening the door.

Just as Danny said the large boiler room was dark with only red light illuminating the room. The boilers were constantly rattling and releasing steam every other second.

"Spectra's here, I just can't tell where exactly." Danny said as he and Max creeped slowly into the large room.

"And I won't let you find her." Bertrand's voice was heard in the room, but neither could tell where it was coming from.

"Common Bertrand, do you honestly think you can you can getaway with this?" Danny asked in a mocking tone as he and Max slowly walked around the room. "You think your the first one to try and ambush us in a dark room. I'm a guardian Bertrand, and I know how to fight! Plus there are two of us and only one of you."

Suddenly something slithered passed them in the shadows, mocking laughter fallowing them.

"Well if you two are occupied with me then no one will be able to help that red hair friend of yours." Bertrand said with a sinister laugh, making the two freeze.

Danny turned to Max with a serious look on his face. "Do you think he's bluffing?" Danny said with an angry look on his face.

"Do you really want to take a chance?" Max said with his own glare.

It took Danny a full second to make up his mind. "Go to the pep-rally and take Jazz out of any danger she might be in. I'll handle the this fucker."

Max gave a wordless nod before he ran back up the stairs while opening one of his bottles. Just as the spellslinger left Bertrand's laugh was heard in the dark room.

"Look's like it's one on one now." Bertrand said with a sinister laugh.

Danny couldn't help but roll his eyes, but still kept his guard up. "Please, your not the biggest, strongest, or fastest thing I have ever faced."

"But I am the most cunning." Bertrand said before something stepped into the light.

 **Xx(Soldier by: _NEFFEX-START_ )xX**

A giant anaconda snake slithered out of the shadows where Danny could see. It was a good 20 feet long and nearly 2 feet wide, with dark green scales and yellow eyes.

"Did you know that a snake can apply pressure 16 times it's normal weigh." Bertrand said in a sinister voice.

Danny made his claws longer and brought them up. "Did you know I can easily cut through flesh with my claws." The werewolf through back.

Bertrand gave a loud hiss before longing at Danny with his long fangs. The werewolf reacted an quickly jumped out the way as the snakes head slammed into where he was just standing. The shape-shifter turned to the werewolf and lunged again, faster then before. Not having enough time to dodge the attack Danny bought up his hands and caught the giant snake head on, grabbing the top and bottom mouth with each hand.

The force of the lung was strong enough to push Danny back several feet before he stopped. Danny struggle as the giant snake pushed down harder, making his arms and knees buckle from the pressure. Acting fast Danny let go of the bottom half of the snake's mouth and stabbed through it bottom part of the mouth.

The shape-shifted snake hissed in pain as it pulled back from the werewolf's claws, but not before slamming it's tail, sending Danny flying.

Danny landed on his back hard but was able to roll with the force until he was back on his feet. Bertrand's body warped for a second until he was back in his main form, holding his bottom jaw in pain.

"God damn it!" Bertrand yelled in pain as he held his bottom jaw, blood staining his cloths. "I will fucking mull you!"

Danny just sorted as he loosened his limes. "I like to see you try."

Bertrand growled before reaching into his jacket. "I didn't want to use this until you were begging for mercy, but you are too much trouble now." He said before pulling out a knife.

"Is that a knife?" Danny asked in a fearful voice as he went down to his knees. "Is that a _real_ knife?" Danny said while groveling on the floor.

Bertrand raided an eyebrow at the werewolf. "Yes, yes it's a real knife."

"My one weakness, it's small knives." Danny said in a mocking voice before he got off the ground and gave Bertrand a deadpan look.

Bertrand's face instantly redden in anger as he held up the knife. "This is a knife coted in _silver_ you idiot! You know, the metal that can easily kill you!"

Danny just rolled his eyes at Bertrand. "Only if you can cut me with it, and I doubt you have the skills."

Bertrand gave a chuckle. "But I know who dose." He said before he changed.

A second later a man in complete black clothing only showing his eyes, about 6 and a half feet tall stood in front of Danny.

Danny raised an eyebrow as he looked at the figure up and down. "A ninja, really?"

Bertrand said nothing and held up the knife in an almost profecinal manner, not that different from Max. The shape-shifter lunged forward and slashed at Danny with impressive speed, but nothing the werewolf couldn't handle. When Danny went into strike the ninja Bertrand acted fast and was able to cut the back of Danny's hand, making the werewolf hiss in pain.

The shape-shifter grinned under the mask as he tried to cut Danny again, but was quickly kicked away. Danny rubbed the back of his hand where Bertrand cut him, feeling a burning pain, the whole thing made Bertrand laugh.

"That's just one of many cuts dog, and you should know that even the slightest sliver can be fatal to a werewolf." Bertrand mocked.

Danny just looked at his bleeding hand before turning back to Bertrand with a flat look. "Lucky for me I am not your average werewolf." Danny said before he showed Bertrand the cut on his hand, which was already closing.

The shape-shifter's jaw dropped as he saw the wound close up, leaving no damage. "H-h-how did you-"

"Like I said," Danny said cutting off Bertrand's stuttering. "I am not your average werewolf." He said before releasing a large wave of aura.

The amount of power behind the aura surprised Bertrand. So much so that he nearly tripped backwards on his own feet. Bertrand actually felt a little fear from the size of the aura but just shook it off as 'having size but no power'.

With a battle cry Bertrand charged at the werewolf with his silver knife out.

* * *

Max slid down the halls using his slick shoes as fast as he could, not caring if anyone saw him. After Bertrand mention Jazz's name Max had only one thing on his mind, save his girlfriend and then kick Bertrand's ass if he could.

Making a sharp right Max saw the main gymnasium door at the end of the hall, making the spellslinger pick up speed. It only took Max a few seconds to reached the door before bursting into the gymnasium, letting his BlackWater fall off his shoes as the door's open.

Inside Max saw more then half the school in the gym as Jazz read her speech.

"Finally I will activate the spirit sparklers, to show the symbol of our school spirit!" Jazz shouted making all the students cheer and stomp there feet.

As soon as the stomping started Max saw the spot lights above the stage start to shack erratically as the gym vibrated.

Everything seemed to slow down for Max as he had little options at the moment. He couldn't run fast enough to reach her in time even with his slick shoes and the noise in the gym was too loud for Jazz to hear his voice. After a full second Max made his decision and crouched low, dropping his cane to the floor.

"Level 4." Max said before he dashed forward, creating a small creator where his foot was.

Max Levels were simple, unlock the hidden strength all humans hand and use them temporarily. The drawback was the higher the Level the more strain he but on his own body. But the spellslinger didn't care about hurting himself if it meant he could save Jazz.

Max dashed across the gym in almost a blur, pushing with Level 4 with each step he took. Who whole gym gasped and murmured as they saw Max run across, none louder then Lancer, but the spellslinger ignored it all. Jazz looked shocked as she saw her boyfriend run across the gym right to her, she was about to say something when she heard an eerie screech above her, making her head whip up.

As Jazz looked up Max reached the front of the stage and jumped forward right at Jazz, at the same time the stage lights fell.

Everything seemed to slow down as Max flew right at Jazz and the stage lights fall at her. Max saw he wasn't going to have enough force to push Jazz out the way, so that left him with one option. As soon as Max's arms touched Jazz he placed his left foot firmly on the ground as the lights fell closer to them, only one feet apart.

"Level _5_."

A loud boom was heard just before the lights the lights hit them, there were screams and panic in the gym. Students were in a panic as the teachers ran to the stage to see if anyone was hurt.

Back on the stage Jazz's head was dizzy, along with her chest hurting. Suddenly she heard a groan under her making her look down to see Max, a look of pain on his face.

"Max, are you alright?" She asked with a slight cough as she heard the teachers getting closer.

The spellslinger bit his lip as pain shot through his body. "My leg." He grunted.

Jazz looked down and was horrified when she saw Max's left leg. His ankle was bent to the side and a bone was sticking out, showing it was dislocated, and his knee was bent in the wrong direction.

"Oh my god Max, we need to get you to a doctor!" She said in a panic voice as she got off her boyfriend.

Just as Jazz got off the spellslinger just as Lancer and Ms. Ishiamya came on the stage.

"Great Caesar's Ghost!" Lancer shouted in shock as he looked at Max's leg.

"We need to call an ambulance." Ms. Ishiamya said as she brought out her phone.

Max saw this might lead to a commotion, and there was a chance someone might hear the fight Danny was having with the shape-shifter.

So the spellslinger pushed himself up and gave the principle a smile despite the burning pain in his leg. "Let's try not to make a big commotion, wouldn't want there to be a panic. I know the student's were looking forward to seeing the spirit, _especially Danny_." Max said, letting the name hang in the air.

Jazz looked but when she saw Max's face she instantly knew what he was getting at. "I-I guess I could, only if your ok." She said in a worry tone.

Fortney for the couple Lancer latched onto the idea as if it was a life line. "I agree with Dark, it would be a shame to cancel the pep-rally because of this accident." Lancer said to the principle.

Ms. Ishiamya looked uncertain but as she heard the student's panic along with some teachers, so she made a choice. "Jazz, try to calm the student's down with the sparklers while Lancer and take Max to the nurses office." She said as she walked up to Max's side.

Lancer sputtered with a shocked look cross her face. "Bu-bu-but the sparklers!" Lancer stuttered but instantly closed his mouth when the three glared at him. "I mean of course Ms. Ishiamya." He said sweating a bit as he walked to Max's other side.

Jazz gave her boyfriend a worried look as she saw him try to hid the pain he was in. "Will you be alright?" Jazz couldn't help but ask as she got close to him.

Max gave a painful smile to his girlfriend. "I'll be fine, knock them dead red."

Jazz smiled before leaning down and kissing Max on the lips, surprising Lancer and Ms. Ishiamya before Jazz got up and walked to the podium.

"Alright everyone, settle down. There were some technical difficulties, but fortunately no one was hurt." Jazz said getting a round of sighs from some of the audience. "Now let's not let some accident stop us from showing our school spirit and activate the Spirit Sparklers!" Jazz said enthusiastically making the whole gym applaud.

Pressing a button on the stand, making several sparklers go off around the stage. At the same time the cheerleaders came back onto the floor with sparklers in there hands indeed of pom-poms. As the show went on Jazz turned to the side to see Lancer and Ms. Ishiamya take Max out of the gym when no one was looking.

"I hope your ok Max, you too Danny." Jazz muttered to herself before she put on a smile for the school.

* * *

"You done yet?" Danny asked as he looked at his opponent.

Bertrand the shape-shifter was currently bruised, bloody, and beaten. Danny was also showing some cuts and blood, but nowhere near as bad as Bertrand was.

"How... how are you so strong?" Bertrand asked between pants of breath. "No kid... should have this much power."

Danny rolled his shoulder before smirking at the shape-shifter. "Simple, I'm stronger then you."

Bertrand grit his teeth before a sadistic smile crossed his face. "Well if your so confident in your skills, lets see how much."

The shape-shifter's body swirled again and Danny was surprised at what he turned into.

Himself.

The fake Danny looked at himself a bit before a grin crossed his face. "Not a bad body, wonder what trouble I can get into with his." Bertrand said with an evil smile.

This made the real glare. "Damn I look old." Danny said in a gruff voice. **(AN: Guess where I got this?)**

Bertrand looked confused before he looked at himself. "What are you talking about, I look just like yo-" Bertrand was cut off when Danny sucker punched him across the face.

"You seriously think just changing as me will make you stronger." Danny said in an annoyed tone. "I might have been given power when I was turned into a werewolf, but I worked for it as well."

The shape-shifter just growled before he brought the silver knife up and started to slash at the guardian. Danny started to dodge the attacks of the silver knife but was having some difficulty with Bertrand in his body. Suddenly Bertrand dashed forward and slammed his shoulder into right into Danny's chest, throwing the werewolf off before he jumped back. As Danny jumped back Bertrand japed the knife forward and was able to stabbed the werewolf as he jumped back, getting a good two inches in.

When Danny finally landed on his feet his hand whipped to his side. The stab was deeper then the other cuts meaning it'll take longer to heal.

Danny grimaced as he held his side before glaring at Bertrand. "I see, you wanted to use my body's strength, speed, and reflexes to throw me off." Danny said as the wound he had stopped bleeding but the cut was still there.

Bertrand just chuckled as he tossed the knife between his hands. "They say imitation is the best form of flattery, but I think it's the best way to kill someone." Bertrand said before he lung with the silver knife again.

When the shape-shifter tried to stab Danny, the werewolf was prepared and caught the hand holding the knife. Danny then pulled back his right fist low before imbedding it into Bertrand, making the shape-shifter kneel over. But Danny didn't stop there, pulling his right fist back again he slammed it right into Bertrand's through, making him chock on his own spit. For the final touch Danny lowered his left fist before bringing it up and slamming it right into Bertrand's chin.

Bertrand's head was sent flying up as he was thrown onto his back, the sliver knife leaving his hand.

"You know, just because your in my body doesn't mean you have my skill or power." Danny said as a fact as he walked to the fallen shape-shifter.

Bertrand's body swirled as he pushed himself up just as Danny stood over him. When the proses was done Danny stopped and stared at what Bertrand turned into.

Jazz.

"Danny, please don't hurt me." The fake Jazz said with a pleading expression. "Don't hurt your sister."

Danny stared at Bertrand for what felt like hours, thought it was only seconds. This gave Bertrand enough time to reach into his cloths and pull out another knife.

Bertrand lunged at Danny with an expression he never wanted to see on his sister. "Die-" Bertrand's shout was cut off when Danny drove his aura infused fist into his face before Bertrand even got up. Teeth shattering on impact.

Slamming back down Bertrand and his body changed back to his prim form. "Wh-why?" Bertrand asked as he held his bleeding mouth.

"Did you honestly thing I would fall for that. I'm KNight Fucking Wolf, Guardian, I'm not going to fall for that for that pathetic shit." Danny said before he raised his foot and slammed it right into Bertrand's face, knocking the shape-shifter out.

 **Xx(** **Soldier by: _NEFFEX-END_** **)xX**

Danny gave a sigh before he brought out the Fenton Jailer and shot it three times at Bertrand. After that the werewolf stuck his nose in the air and started to sniff around for Spectra's sent. After a moment Danny found the trail and quickly fallowed it, walking a little deeper into the boiler room. A little later Danny found a janitors closet that was lock with Spectra's sent leading there.

Putting his hand firmly on the door handle Danny slammed his shoulder into the door, breaking the lock. Inside the tiny room were a bunch of cleaning supplies cleaning supplies on some shelves and a mop in the corner. In the center of the room Spectra lay, a look of pain on her face as she painfully open her eyes.

"Da-Danny, please h-help me." Spectra said in a strain voice.

The werewolf wasted no time coming to spectra's side and looked for a problem. After searching a bit Danny saw the problem, a chocker was around Spectra's neck with a holy cross on it. Frowning Danny quickly ripped the chocker off, instantly making Spectra sigh in relief.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked while helping her sit up.

Spectra gave a shaky not. "Y-yes, thank you." The succubus said before she tried to get up, but was having some difficulty.

Seeing the slightly older woman struggle Danny put his arms under her back and legs and lifted her up in his arms, getting a surprise yelp out of her. Danny carried Spectra out of the closet bridal-style and started to make his way out of the room.

As he walked Danny stopped over the bound form of Bertrand and carefully pulled out his amulet. Once out Danny pushed the center button and a white ring of energy coted the room.

"An observer should be here to take Bertrand away soon." Danny said as he put his amulet away.

Spectra just stared down at the man who caused her so much trouble, hurt people around her. Now he was beaten and would be taken away soon.

Soon Spectra turned away with a scowl on her face. "Let's go please." She said.

Danny nodded before making his way out of the boiler room.

* * *

After leaving the boiler room Danny realized Spectra was too drained to continue working for the day, so Danny took her straight to the nurse's office. Once they entered the nurse's office they were surprised to see Max laying down on a small be, being examined by the school's nurse while Lancer and Ms. Ishiamya watch.

When the three adults finally notice Danny and Spectra entered the room they were shocked to see the counselor in Danny's arms with a weak look on her face.

"Great Moby Dick, what happened to Ms. Spectra." Lancer yelled as before his eyes narrowed at Danny. "Did you do something to Ms. Spectra Fenton, that will get you expelled.

Both Danny and Spectra rolled there eyes as Danny entered the room. "If I did do something why would I take Ms. Spectra to the nurse's office." Danny throw back making Lancer blink a bit. "Ms. Spectra just collapse, I think she's dehydrated."

The nurse nodded before she finished wrapping some bandages around Max's leg. "Lay her down on the other bed right here." She said as she stood up from Max.

Danny nodded and carefully lade Spectra down on the bed next to Max. Once she was down Danny looked to his friend with a concerned look.

"So what happened to you?"

Max shifted in his bed a bit before he sat up, carful not to move his leg. "The lights above the stage Jazz was on were lose and fell when everyone started cheering. Luckily I was able to push her out of the way before they his her, unfortunately the lights nicked my leg and messed it up." Max finished explaining.

The nurse finish looking over Ms. Spectra and gave Max a small smile. "Your foot and knee are both dislocated, I say it was more then just a nick." She said making Max wince.

"But never the less Max, you were extremely brave for saving Ms. Fenton." Ms. Ishiamya said with a smile before looking to Danny. "And thank you for bringing Ms. Spectra here. Now I think it's time Mr. Lancer and I head back to the auditorium to do damage control." She said before they left the room.

As the teachers left the nurse looked into Spectra's eyes with a pen light before sighing. "You do show the symptoms of dehydration. Tell me, have you been drinking enough water lately?"

Spectra gave a weak sheepish smile to the nurse. "I've been busy this week with a lot of work, so I was a little caught up."

The nurse gave a tiered sigh as she started to walk to her office door. "I'll be back in a bit with some water. Next time try to be a bit more considered about your health." She said before walking out the room.

Once the nurse was out of the room Max turned to Danny and Spectra as best he could. "So what happened to Bertrand?" Max asked grabbing the other two's attention.

Danny went on to explain how the fight went after Max's left. He went into details about the different forms Bertrand took from the giant snake to a ninja to even himself. When he mentioned Bertrand turning into Jazz Max frowned and gripped his fist.

"After everything was over I used the Fenton Jailer and tied Bertrand up before I found Spectra in the janitors closet. She had a chocker on that had a cross on it, draining her strength, I then carried her out before calling the an observant to take Bertrand away." Danny finished explaining.

At the end of the tail Spectra turned to Danny and gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you for helping me with my problems, and I'm sorry this all had to happen."

Danny just gave Spectra a weak shrug. "You can't say it's your fault, it's your crazy ex-boyfriend." Danny said trying to comfort her.

"And nobody died, so that's a plus." Max throw in.

Spectra gave a small sigh at that. "True." She said before giving Danny a smile. "So I'll thank you again for helping me. If you hadn't helped me I don't know what Bertrand would of done to me."

"Anytime." Danny said with a smile before turning to Max. "So how's your leg, and how exactly did it get like that?"

Max gave his leg a small grim look. "As soon as I reached the gym the stage lights were about to fall, so I used levels 4 and 5 to reach Jazz in time." Max said making Danny wince.

"Damn no wonder your leg is dislocated, hell I'm surprised it's not broken." Danny confessed.

Max just shrugged at that. "I was only pushing my own weight and nothing more, but I was in a hurry and didn't properly set myself. So it's no surprise that in the end I just dislocated my leg instead of shattering it."

As soon as Max finished talking the nurse came back with a large water bottle. "Can't believe the water fountains were out of order on this floor." She muttered before walking up to Spectra. "Here, try not to be so irresponsible next time." She said as she handed Spectra the water bottle then turned to Max. "Now let's see what we can do about that leg."

The nurse looked over Max's leg, seeing obvious sighs of dislocation. After a few seconds she frowned. "Is something wrong?" Max asked in a nervous tone, gabbing Danny and Spectra's attention.

The nurse looked over Max leg for about a minute before looking to him. "Your leg is twisted bad, in fact it's starting to set back in the wrong place. If I don't put it now I'll be harder to do it later."

Max sighed, he'd hope he could go to the hospital and get some pain killers before they put his leg back into place. But it look's like it wasn't possible.

Taking off his belt Max folded it up and held it in font of his mouth. "Just get this over with." He said before biting down on the leather.

The nurse gave a sympathetic look before grabbing hid leg. "We'll start with the knee the I'll do the ankle." She said as she gripped his thigh and foreleg. "On 3 ok... 3!"

"MOTHER FUCK HELL BITCH!"

* * *

 _A Few Days Later_

Danny gave a happy sigh as he walked down the halls of school, feeling good after having a few days of peace. It's been a few days since Jazz's speech and Bertrand being taken away and things went back to normal. Max had a bit of a limp after his leg got relocated, but nothing a few days of rest and a healing potion couldn't fix.

It was currently Friday morning and Danny was heading to his locker. Once there he quickly put his things away before grabbing his books for his first class with Lancer. Looking at the time Danny saw he only had a few minutes before class started, so he started to book it.

Once Danny saw his class he saw other student enter and Lancer standing in font of the classroom, taking attendance. Danny quickly walked to the classroom and was about to enter, but Lancer stopped him.

"Mr. Fenton, I need to speak with you for a moment." Lancer said.

Danny raised an eyebrow before glancing at the time, seeing he only had a minute left before class started. "What is it Mr. Lancer?" Danny asked, hoping this wasn't some plan to make him late.

"I got an email from Ms. Spectra that you will be spending the day with her, hoping to fix... this." Lancer said while waving to all of me.

Danny's eye twitched at the obvious insult. "I'll go to her right now." Danny said before he walked off with a huff.

Now Danny was walking through the empty halls until he stopped in front of Spectra's office. Giving a quick knock Danny didn't have to wait long before he was told to come in.

Entering the office Danny saw Spectra working behind her desk. Once Spectra saw Danny she smiled and put her pen down.

"Danny, good to see you." Spectra said as she got up and walked to Danny before giving him a hug, one he returned.

"Good to see you to," Danny said as they walked back to Spectra's desk and Danny sat in the chair in front of it. "So how have things been?"

Spectra on her desk right in front of Danny. "Things have been good, feeling a lot better now that Bertrand is out of my life for good, and it's all thanks to you."

Danny gave a small smile to the succubus. "So what will you do now?"

Spectra had a thoughtful look on as she slowly moved closer to Danny, which he didn't notice. "I think I'll stay in Amity Park, it's a nice place."

"I'm glad to hear that." Danny said with a smile. "So Lancer said you wanted to work... this problem Ms. Spectra." Danny said with a frown as he gestured to himself.

"Just call me Spectra, it's less of a mouth full them my first name." She said getting a nod from Danny before a wide grin crossed Spectra's face as she soon stood in front of him. "And I don't see a problem, but I did want to _work_ on you."

Danny raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What do you me-"

Danny was cut off when Spectra grabbed both sides of his face and brought him into a deep kiss. The werewolf was stun as he felt Spectra's long tongue inside his mouth as she gripped the back of his head. The succubus soon found herself sitting on Danny's lap, feeling a pleasant bulge press against her. From the corner of his eye he saw Spectra's hand glow before a light covered the room, a silencing spell.

After a full minute of kissing Spectra finally pulled back, leaving a flushed and breathless Danny.

"Where... did that... come from?" Danny asked between breaths.

Spectra gave a smile as she wiggled her butt, rubbing the bulge against it. "If I remember correctly you said you would of loved to 'take me up on my offer'. But we couldn't since we had bigger problems at the time." Spectra then moved closer, pressing her breasts against his chest.

Danny felt nervous and started to sweat a bit. "I-I did say that." Danny said with a gulp as he felt his member press against her plump behind.

"Well we don't have any demanding things today, oh and would you look at that, my schedule is completely open _all day_." Spectra said before nibbling on his ear.

The werewolf's mind started to rapidly think. On one hand he wouldn't mind having a good time with Spectra and he wouldn't mind to get to know her, but on the other hand... Danny blinked when he realized there was no downside to this. They would both get sex, but would it lead to more he wondered.

Seeing the thoughtful look on the young man's face Spectra decided to elaborate. "Look honey I'll be straight with you," She said grabbing Danny's attention. "Even If I only grab Lustful Energy from the people around me without sex I'll barley make ends meet. So I'm offering a deal." She said with smile.

"What kind of deal." Danny said while tilting his head.

Spectra's hand trailed down Danny's body, feeling the hard muscles under her hand. "I'm thinking once a week, whenever you feel like it, we can fuck each other." She said feeling Danny's member twitch under her. "This will be a mutual deal, friends with benefits. I get my lustful energy from someone I trust, you get a good fuck, and I'll teach you a thing or two about woman."

Danny gulped at the words and gently put his hands on Spectra's sides. "That dose seem mutually beneficial." Danny said with a small grin.

Spectra grinned before a it was replaced with a small smile. "But... I want to make one thing clear," She said in a slightly serious voice, surprising Danny. "I'm... not looking for a relationship anytime soon, after Bertrand... you know." Spectra finished with a sigh.

Danny frowned a bit but nodded. "I understand."

Spectra gave Danny a beaming smile. "Thanks, and look on the bright side, we can still have," Spectra's hand glided down Danny's chest before it rested tight on his crotch. " _Lots of fun~_ " She said as she rubbed the bulge.

Danny groaned before he slammed his lips right not Spectra's, starting a heated make out session.

 **LEMON- _START_ **

The two both stuck there tongues into each other's mouth, getting a good taste of one another. Spectra slid her hips over until she was straddling Danny's lap, never breaking the heated kiss.

As they kissed Spectra quickly pulled of her red coat before she started to unbutton her blouse. As she was doing that Danny throw his jacket off before doing the same to his shirt, only breaking the kiss for a split second. When Danny's shirt was off Spectra finally got her blouse off revealing a red lace bra, once her hands were free Spectra started to feel up on his toned muscles.

Danny's hands slid down Spectra's wide hips before he firmly grabbed her plump ass, making her moan in the kiss. Danny started to admire the plump flesh in his hands and as he did so he couldn't help but compare Spectra to his too past lovers.

Just from glancing at Spectra's impressive rack he guessed she was a perfect DD-Cup size, maybe even borderline F-Cup (DDD-Cup), a size or two smile then Desiree. Her breast also seemed to give the finger to gravity and didn't sag an inch, and from feeling them pressed against his chest Danny could tell they were soft and firm. But it wasn't impressive breast that stood out the most, it her wide hips and fat ass. Spectra's ass was larger then Desiree's my a good two sides, it was firm but his hands could barley hold each cheek.

Giving one final suck on Danny's tongue Spectra pulled back leavening a trail of saliva between them. Spectra gave a shutter moan as she felt Danny play with her ass.

"I see your having fun back there." Spectra said as she wiggled her hips and flexed her ass.

"I think I would have more fun if you took off your skirt." Danny said as he leaned forward and started to suck on her neck.

Spectra gave a happy sigh as she felt Danny's lips on her neck, sucking and kissing away. Suddenly she started fettle with her red skirt's sipper before pulling it down and taking off the cloth, leaving her only in her red laced underwear. Once Spectra realized she was the only one in her underwear she didn't like that.

Spectra's hands went down to Danny's jeans and started to unbutton them. "Let's get you out of these, they seem too tight on you." She said before pulling his zipper now.

"Agreed." Danny muttered as he pulled back from Spectra's neck and quickly took his jeans off, leaving him in his white boxers.

Once feeling the size and heat from Danny's member touch Spectra's leg she shudder in anticipation.

Spectra got off of Danny's lap and was on her knees in front of him, her head close to his crotch. The succubus's enhanced sense of smell easily picked up Danny's musky sent from his boxers, almost making Spectra drool in anticipation. Reaching back Spectra quickly took off her bra letting her breast bounce out, which caused Danny's bulge to twitch.

When Spectra saw the twitch she grinned up at him. "I bet you would love to shove your cock right between my soft breast right now, wouldn't you Danny." Spectra said as she cupped her breasts and gave them a good squeeze. "Or maybe you would prefer to sandwich your big cock between my fat ass cheeks." Spectra said before giving herself a playful slap from behind.

Danny groaned as he felt his boxers tighten even more at the sight. "I would like that a lot." He said in an almost out of breath voice.

Spectra gave a cheeky smirk as she started to rub Danny's bulge. "I'll be sure to do that after I get this piece of meat nice at wet." She said before pulling his boxers down making his cock spring up at attention. "And from the look of it, I'll need to work hard to get it very wet." Spectra said with a sexy grin as she stared up at the impressive meat.

The succubus's soft, warm hands started to stroke the impressive meat in a slow manner, making Danny give a low moan. Spectra then put her other hand on his cock and started to increase her strokes.

"Good god it's as hard as an iron rod." Spectra said as she licked her lips. "And it's so hot in my hands." She said before bringing her mouth over to his cock.

Spectra's mouth took the tip of Danny's dick into her mouth, getting a good taste of him. She swirled her tongue around the head a bit to get it nice and wet before Spectra started to bob her head up and down, getting 1/3 of his dick in her mouth. Danny groaned as he put his hand on Spectra's head and started to push her down a little harder, but not to hard to cause her discomfort.

As Spectra bobbed her head up and down she kept her eyes on Danny's only taking them off for a second or two before looking right back. The succubus then took her mouth off his member before she licked the underside of his cock. She then started to kiss an lick the sides of his cock while she fondle his balls, weighing them in her hands.

"How much cum are you packing in your big balls?" Spectra asked as her face was kissing the base of his dick. "A lot from how heavy they feel." She said before she started to suck on his balls, taking one onto her mouth while pumping his dick.

Danny throw his head back with a loud moan as he bucked his him. "I'm going to cum soon Spectra!" Danny said as he grit his teeth.

Hearing Danny's words Spectra pulled away from his balls and started to pump him at a steady pace with both her hands. "Where do you want to cum Danny, you can cum anywhere you want. In my mouth, all over my face, my big tits, you can even bend me over my desk and cum all over my big fat ass." Spectra said in a heated voice as her strokes started to increase. "Where do you want to cum Danny?"

Danny gave a low growl as he gripped the sides of his chair, trying to stop himself from cumming. "I want to see my cum all over your face!" Danny shouted at the last minute.

A big sexy grin crossed Spectra's face as pointed Danny's cock right at her face. Spectra started to increase her strokes with one hand while she gripped his big balls in the other, carful not to hurt him. It wasn't even a minute later before Danny grit his teeth and lifted his hips off the chair.

"Spectra, I'm cumming!" Danny shouted just before he blew his load.

The first spurt was large shot right onto Spectra's cheek, as Danny continued to blast all his cum over Spectra's face Spectra never stopped pumping his cock. After about 6 or 7 spurts of cum more then half of Spectra's face was covered in Danny's hot jizz, and the succubus loved every second of it.

Spectra was panting heavily as she took in his musky scent that was allover her face, the scent alone making her pussy twitch and drip with her honey. The succubus scooped up the thick cum with her finger before putting it in her mouth, instantly shuddering as she tasted Danny's cum in her mouth, feeling it flow with lustful energy.

"It's almost as thick as syrup." Spectra said with a moan as she started to scoop the rest of the cum up.

Danny was panting hard after he blow his load all over Spectra's face from his instance orgasm. He could easily tell Spectra was very experienced when it came to pleasing a man, and Danny was thankful for that. Looking down Danny saw Spectra scoop the cum off her face and started to eat it up while she moaned in pleasure. The werewolf couldn't help but remember a certain priestess in the same position not too long ago, and the thought of them both made his dick hard again.

Spectra finished the last of Danny's cum on her face with a shutter, her panties dripping with her juices.

Once she was done Spectra looked up to Danny and gave him a sexy look. "You were very tasty Danny." Spectra said in a sexy voice as she leaned closer to his cock.

Said organ instantly harden at Spectra's words and from the feeling of her breath on him member. Spectra looked up in surprise to see Danny's cock instantly harden just after cumming before a grin crossed her face and she started to pump his cock again.

"Look's like you recover fast," Spectra said as she pumped his cock with her hand. "So what do you want now?" She asked with a smile.

Danny groaned as she pumped his cock before looking down at her with a questioning look. "You seem to be doing a lot for me, why?" Danny wouldn't help but ask.

Spectra's grin dropped and was replaces with a smile. The succubus picked herself off the floor and sat on Danny's lap, his member pressing against his stomach.

"You did a lot for me when you took down Bertrand. If it wasn't for you he would have kept that collar on me and made me his slave." She said with a frown which made Danny growl in annoyance. "So you saved me and I want to return the favor... and get my own treat." Spectra finished with a grin as she rubbed against Danny's dick.

Danny could not help but feel a sense of Deja vu from Spectra's word. "So this can go anyway I want?" Danny asked as he put his hands on Spectra's ass.

"With in reason of course." Spectra said in a teasing voice. "Even a succubus has a limit on what she'll do."

With Spectra's words Danny started to think about what to do with her. The succubus had given him free rain on where to take there situation, and that could be a dangerous thing for young man, even if the young woman was a succubus.

After about half a minute Danny finally new what to do. "I want you to bend over your desk and point you big ass to me." Danny said in a husky voice.

At the young man's words Spectra licked her lips and felt her pussy start to drip as she got of Danny's lap. As soon as she was up Spectra throw all the thing on her desk to the floor in a dramatic fashion. Once all of her papers and pens were on the floor Spectra laded her upper body onto the cold wooden desk, which made her nipples hard. As Spectra lay across her own desk she stuck her big ass out at Danny and started to wiggle it in an almost hypnotic way.

"I'm all ready for you Danny~" Spectra said in a husky voice before she gave herself a hard spank on her left cheek, making a loud sound echo in the room.

Danny's dick jumped at the sound as he stared at Spectra's panty ass, said panties were barley able to contain said ass. Danny leaned forward in his chair until his face was only a inch away from Spectra's covered pussy.

"Your dripping like fountain." Danny said in astonishment as he rubbed the soaked part of Spectra's panties. "Did you like sucking my cock that much?" Danny asked with a grin.

Spectra bit her lip as she felt Danny's finger rub her covered pussy. "It was good sucking you cock, but I really loved it when you blasted your cum all over my face." Spectra said with a shutter as she remembered the warm feeling on her face.

The dirty talk made Danny grin before he pulled off Spectra's panties, revealing her soaking cunt to him which hade a small batch of red hair above it. "Well since you did such a good job on giving me head, let me return the favor." Danny said before he licked Spectra's dripping pussy from top to bottom.

Spectra gave a surprised moan when she felt Danny lick her lower lips. It came as a surprise to the succubus when Danny started to eat her out. She could easily count the number of times a man ate her out, and that was only to win some brownie points with her. Danny on the other hand seemed to enjoy the taste of her juices, and that alone made Spectra's pussy twitch.

"Do you like eating me out Danny?" Spectra asked with a growl as she felt Danny's tongue probe her inner walls. "Do you like the taste of my juices as I get sloppy wet for you, as you eat me out on my own desk!"

Danny suppressed a grin as he continued to lick Spectra's inner walls. As Danny continued to eat Spectra out his left hand gave Spectra's ampule ass a hard squeeze while his right pinched her clit.

"Oh I'm going to cum Danny, your making me cum!" Spectra shouted as she felt her pussy start to spasm. "Keep eating me out so I can squirt all of my juices all over your face Danny!"

Deciding to finish her off Danny pinched her clit hard and rubbed hit between his fingers. While he did that Danny raised his left hand and brought it down hard onto Spectra's ass, making it jiggle.

*SMACK*

"Fuck I'm cumming!" Spectra shouted in ecstasy.

About 5 seconds later Spectra squirted all over's Danny's face as he felt her pussy spasm around his tongue and fingers. The werewolf drank as much of the succubus's nectar, prolonging the intense orgasm she had.

After lapping the last of her honey Danny pulled back with a grin on his face. "Well you came fast, if I didn't know any better I would say this was your first time." Danny said before giving Spectra's ass a light smack.

Spectra panted from the orgasm Danny gave her before she looked back and gave him a grin. "Don't count me out just yet bucko, I still have more then enough life in me."

Danny through back a challenging grin as he grabbed Spectra's hips in both hands. "Challenge accepted." Danny said before slamming into her cunt.

Both gave a loud moan of ecstasy as Danny slammed into Spectra's pussy all at once, easily slamming into her womb.

"A-all at once." Spectra moaned as her legs shook from the sudden pleasure. "Pound me Danny, bound this pussy like you own it!" Spectra shouted, unknown to herself her horns, tail, and wings popped out.

Danny gave a low growl seeing the sexy succubus under him. He pulled out of her until only the tip was left in before slamming all they way into her again, making Spectra's wings flutter and toes curl. As Danny proceeded to pound into Spectra he gripped both of her ass cheeks in each hand, the bountiful flesh spilling out of his hands easily.

"Tell me what you are Spectra, tell me what you are and what your doing." Danny ordered to Spectra as he continued to use long thrust into Spectra's pussy.

Spectra bit her lip as she shuttered from Danny's dominant voice. "I-I'm a school councilor taking advantage o-of my student's big, fat cock! Having him pound my pussy mercilessly on my own desk as I'm dripping wet like a slut!" Spectra shouted before a feral grin crossed Spectra's face. "But I'm not just a slut, I'm a high class succubus, and I'm about to show that student not to underestimate me!"

Suddenly Spectra stated to flex her pussy making suck in Danny's cock until he was balls deep in her. Danny's eyes widen from the new intense feeling but that didn't stop him from pumping into Spectra's cunt, in fact it made Danny pound into her harder.

"Trying to catch me off guard, I admit it's a good trick." Danny said with a moan.

"Never underestimate a succubus when it come to sex Danny." Spectra said with a long moan as she gripped the front of her desk. "Especially when the sex is this sweaty and sexy!"

Both were panting hard as they fucked each other, Danny pounding into Spectra and said succubus easily taking Danny's cock into her. The room was filled with the smell of sweat and sex and it just turned them both on even more.

As Danny pounded into Spectra he looked down and stared at her big jiggling ass as his hips slammed into it. Feeling an idea and arousal pop into his head Danny raised his hand before being it down onto Spectra's jiggling ass, hard.

*SMACK*

"Oh shit!" Spectra moaned when she felt Danny spank her. It caused both pain and pleasure to spread through her ass and pussy as Danny continued to fuck her had.

"Your a very bad councilor Ms. Spectra, taking a student's big cock and having him fuck you into your desk."

*SMACK*

"Yes I'm a bad councilor, I like fucking my student in school and on my desk! I deserved to be spanked hard as punishment, please spank me!" Spectra said in ecstasy as she felt her pussy drip. Spectra may be a succubus but that didn't mean she was resistant to pleasure, in fact certain pain that happened while having sex was turned into pleasure for her.

A wide grin crossed Danny's face as he was getting into dominating Spectra. "With pleasure Penelope." Danny said before he raised his hand and brought it down on Spectra's big ass.

*SMACK*SMACK*SMACK*SMACK* _ **SMACK**_ *

Danny continued to spank Spectra until both of her ass cheeks were cherry red and shaking with pleasure. The werewolf stopped spanking Spectra's ass once he saw it was a good shade of red, since he didn't wanted to hurt her. Feeling Spectra's walls tighten and spasm around his cock Danny grabbed her waist and started to piston his dick into Spectra, his cock smashing against her womb.

"I'm going to cum Spectra!" Danny shouted as he felt his balls tighten as the smacked against Spectra's thighs.

"Inside Danny, I want to feel you thick cum all over womb! Paint my insides white with your this seed!" Spectra shouted out loud making Danny wonder if the silencing spell would hold from Spectra's loud shouts.

Feeling both of there climaxes approaching Danny grabbed Spectra's arms and lifted her torso off the desk, making her big tits jump around with each thrust. Spectra's eyes rolled into the back of her head as she felt all 10 inches of Danny's cock inside of her. The tip of his dick smashing against her womb, his big balls slapping against her thighs, the lewd sounds there privet areas. Spectra gripped the end of her desk until her knuckles turned white.

"DANNY, I'M CUMMMMING!" Spectra shouted at the top of her lungs as she squirted all over Danny's dick.

Danny grit his teeth and pulled back until only the tip of his dick was left in Spectra's pussy. Then with full force he jammed his cock balls deep into Spectra, easily entering her womb.

As soon as Danny entered Spectra's womb he came without any resistance before cumming into her. Spectra mouth opened into a silent scream as her body locked up in pleasure. Danny's warm cum flooded Spectra's insides and spilled out of her a bit.

Both were panting hard as Danny slowly pulled out of Spectra. Danny flopped back into the chair behind him and Spectra went limp on her desk, both her juices and Danny's cum dripping out of her pussy and onto the floor.

Danny closed his eyes and only focused on breathing and the intense orgasm he just had. Suddenly Danny felt another pair of lips on his own and something land on his lap, making his eyes snap open. Once open Danny saw Spectra giving him a deep kiss, the smell of sex still strong on her as she rubbed against his cock.

Once Spectra was done Spectra pulled back with a wicked grin on her face as she saw the confused and surprised look on Danny's face.

"What, did you think I would be done after just one go." Spectra said with a mischievous giggle. "Danny, I made my schedule open _all day_ , giving us more then enough time to fuck like rabbits." Spectra said before grabbing Danny's re-harden cock.

Danny once again felt a strange sense of Deja vu as Spectra started another round of sex.

 **Lemon- _END_**

* * *

"Now that was a good fuck." Spectra said with a satisfied sigh.

Spectra was currently laying on top of Danny, both were laying down together on the office couch after finishing there last round of sex. Danny lost count of the number of times he came in and on Spectra, but it must of been a lot considering how thick the smell of sex was in the room. He would of been worried about Spectra getting pregnant if it wasn't for that fact Spectra was a succubus, and can only get pregnant with the person she bonded with.

"What time is it?" Danny asked as he stroked the top of her head.

Spectra turned her head to the side and looked at a clock on the wall. "It's about to be 3 o'clock soon."

That made Danny's eyebrows shoot up. "Holy shit that means we've been having sex for about... 7 hours!?" Danny said with some astonishment in his voice. "I didn't even know I can go that long."

Spectra gave a little giggle at Danny's reaction. "I may have shared some of the lustful energy I had with you to give you a boost in stamina." She said in a playful tone making look at her in surprise. "It just felt so good I didn't want it to end any time soon."

Danny just shook his head at the succubus. "Your something else Spectra." He said before giving Spectra a soft kiss on the lips, one she returned. "I think it's time I go, I should catch the last class of the day at least so people don't get to suspicious."

Spectra gave a pout of disappointment but understood. "Fine." She said before they both got up and started to but on there scattered cloths on.

"Hey, I just thought I should mention I had a good time with you." Danny said as he put his pants back on.

Spectra throw Danny a smile as she put her underwear back on. "So did I, and remember Danny you can see me any time you feel _pent up_." Spectra said as she gave her hips a little shake.

Danny gave a small chuckle as he put his shirt back on. "Don't worry, I'll keep that in mind."

After a few minutes the two were fully cloth, Spectra sprayed some perfume and colonel on themselves to help take the smell of sex off them. Danny grabbed his things while Spectra opened a window to help freshen up the room.

"Well I'll see you a round." Danny said before he started to make his way to the door.

"Danny wait," Spectra said stopping Danny just before he reached the door. When the werewolf turned to Spectra she handed a piece of paper to him. "Here's my number, call me if you ever need anything."

Danny gave her a smile as he put the number in his pocket. "I'll keep that in mind." Danny said before he opened the door. "I'll see you around Penelope." Danny said before he left her office.

As soon as Danny was out the bell rang, signaling next period. The halls were soon filled with students and some teacher so Danny made a be-line for his last class of the day. It wasn't long until Danny made it to his class, and not only that but he was the first one there.

Danny sat in his assigned seat and waited for class to start. A couple of minutes later students started to file into the class room, among them were Sam, Tucker, and Max, who all stared at Danny in shock.

"Dude, where have you been? We haven't seen you all day." Tucker said as he sat next to Danny on his left.

Danny gave his friend a weak shrug. "Spectra kept me most of the day, she thought me helping her with paperwork and walking would help 'fix me', or improve my attitude."

Sam gave a huff as she sat in front of Danny. "There's nothing to fix in you Danny, your good just the way you are." Sam said with a smile. "Though you could improve your grades more... stop eating so much meat... come help me or a protest... really try to-

"Really feeling the love Sam." Danny deadpanned making Sam blush.

The werewolf two normal friends turned there attention to the front of the room and tried to take notes on what was on the wall. Danny was about to do the same until he noticed Max's cheeky grin on his face as he sat on Danny's right.

"What?" Danny asked with a raised brow.

Max just laughed before he leaned closer. "You now I notice something interesting on my way to second period." Max said with a cheeky grin. "On my way to class I notice Spectra's office a silencing spell placed over it."

Danny's mouth went dry as he stiffly turned to Max with wide eyes. "W-what?" Danny asked in a strained voice.

Max nodded with a grin on his face. "Yeah, I was wondering why Ms. Spectra would need a silencing charm, so I tapped into the spell so only I could hear it." Max said making Danny's face turned bright red. "You know in hindsight I should of expected a succubus to be doing _that_ when she placed a silencing spell on a room. But it was a real shock her doing _that_ with _you_ , then again you were her night in shining armor."

Danny's face was the panicle of red as he groaned with embarrassment. "Listen, you can't tell anyone-"

"Who am I going to tell Danny, honestly say who I can tell?" Max asked with a smirk and eye roll.

"I don't know, Jazz, someone on your list of contacts, Johnny and Kitty." Danny said with slight panic in his voice.

Max just gave a light laugh as he patted Danny on the shoulder. "Don't worry man, I won't tell anyone." Max said before he leaned back in his chair with a sigh. "Though I can't help but be a little jealous, I mean when I saved Jazz she just gave me a really good kiss, I kind of wish she-"

"Stop right there, I don't want a hear another word!" Danny nearly shouted making most of the students in the classroom look to him. "God damn it." Danny said with a blush as he sank deeper into his chair while Max laughed.

* * *

 **21N: THIS. IS. LATE. Sorry about that, started college and I was trying to settle into my classes. I hate to say this but now that I'm in college I won't be able to update as often, but I won't give up.**

 **Hope you like how the story is going so far. And just a warning it'll be a while before the next lemon show's up.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	20. Mirror Mirror P-1

_**KNight Wolf**_

 **Mirror Mirror P-1**

* * *

 **Danny's P.O.V**

"So you mind telling me why we're breaking our backs here Sam?" I asked as me, Tucker, Sam, and Max all carried boxes that said 'Save The Frogs' on them.

"Frogs rights," Sam said with a determined look on her face. "We have to stop dissecting frogs in our school biology labs. And at today's assembly I'm going to demonstrate a humane alternative." She said while showing us a flier.

"'I Can't Believe It's Not A Frog Cadaver'." Tucker read with a raised brow.

Sam gave a smile of pride as she put the box down and quickly opened it. A second later she pulled out... a robot frog covered in green goo?

" _Ribbit! Please remove my detachable three chamber heart! Ribbit!"_

Max leaned away from the frog and from the box he was holding. "Yeah, I don't think the school is going to approve of these guys." Max said while giving his box a wary look.

Sam frowned as she put the robot frog back into it's box. "Why wouldn't they, these will give students the same learning experience a normal frog dissection except without the loss of frog lives." Sam said as she picked the box up and started to march to the auditorium.

"I think what Max means is that these things seem a little expensive. I don't think the school's going to pay for talking robot frogs when already dead frogs are cheaper." I said while glancing in the box.

"Now they might be expensive, but this will save way more money on the long run." Sam said in a cheerful voice. "Think about it, with these babies the school won't have to buy 50 dead frogs already preserved from some company." Sam said with a grin

I started to think about it and see how this might work for Sam to convince the school, but there was only one way to be sure. "Max do the numbers, do you think the school will buy these?" I asked the small time business owner.

The spellslinger gave a 'hum' with a thoughtful look. "Well lets say a dissected frog cost bout... 8 dollars each at least, for a class room of 30 that'll be about $240, not including taxes. Now that's just for one biology class, and if I remember correctly there is about 5 biology classes that will be doing this. So the total cost for the frogs will be about $1200 a year." Max explained making Sam and Tucker's jaws drop, but Max wasn't done yet. "Now these robot frogs cost about, what, 60 bucks, 70?"

When Sam realized Max was asking her a question she quickly answer. "A-about $55 each, I know a guy in the animal preserve and he got me a good deal on them. He owes me a favor so he gave me 10."

That made Max grin. "$55 bucks just for this, not bad. Ok with that I say the school would need around 40, 30 for class and 10 for backup, but you already bought the backup so that saves the school even more money. Which means the school would only have to pay around $1650 once, saving around $750 in just two years and more after that. If you point this out during the assembly I think you got a case."

Sam and Tucker just stared at Max, which made me laugh a bit. "If there's one thing Max is good at, it's money." I said getting a slow nod from the two as we continued to walk.

"Well saving money or not, I think you should take out the slime on these things. My box is starting to leak." Tucker said as he looked at the small slime trail the box was making.

Sam gave a small grimes as she saw her box was also making a slime trail. "Agreed."

As we walked to the auditorium we all stopped when we heard a yelp of pain. Looking to the left I frowned at what I saw along with my friends.

Mike Tomlin, captain of the basketball team and A-Lister, was currently looming over Sidney Poindexter with a cocky grin.

"So did you finish that homework like I asked you Poin-dork." Mike said as he slammed his hand on Sidney's locker, making the smaller kid jump.

"Y-you never asked me to do your homework!?" Sidney said in confusion and a hint of fear.

Mike just scoffed as she folded his arms in front of himself. "I'm captain of the basketball team, I have don't always have time to do my homework." Mike said before slapping both hands on Poindexter's shoulders, making the smaller teen's knees buckle. "So I need you to take one for the team and hand over your essay."

Poindexter gained a horrified look on his face as he held his backpack behind him. "I worked hard on this essay, I can't give it to you." Poindexter said defensively making mike glare at him. "A-also Mr. Lancer will see the different handwriting and know the paper isn't yours."

Mike just scoffed at Poindexter's reply. "Please, Lancer only cares that we turn something in, and as long as I'm dunking like a pro I'm golden." Mike said before holding his hand out with a sickly smile. "Now hand over the essay or I'm going to have to stuff you in your locker."

Mike's large hand went closer to the shaking teen, seeing no other way I quickly gave my box to Max before walking over to the two.

"Hey, why don't you leave him alone." I said grabbing the two's attention.

Mike frowned while Poindexter looked hopeful. "This doesn't concern you loser, so beat it." Mike tried to say in an intimidation voice.

I just rolled my eyes at Mike trying to scare me. Fighting supernatural beings nearly every night got me immuned to high school bullshit. "Really man, your trying to scare me? I deal with Dash on a daily basis, your as scary as Sayonara Pussycat."

Mike grit his teeth before raising his hand. I was surprised he was going to try and fight be without any help but that didn't stop me from brining my hands up. What happened next surprised me, instead of throwing the punch at me he through it at the locker behind him, creating a loud 'Bang' as his fist dented the locker. The nose made Poindexter jump a few feet

"You really want to throw down Fenton?" Mike said with a smirk.

I just smirked at I saw Mike's hand shark, obviously in pain. "So how much did that hurt?"

Mike growled before stomping away.

"Asshole." Sam said from behind me before she walked up to Poindexter. "You alright Sidney?" Sam asked.

Poindexter gave a weak smile to up. "I-I've been better," He said before giving the locker behind him a worry look. "But now I need to get a new locker."

We all looked shock seeing that it was Poindexter's locker that Mike bended.

"That cheap asshole!" Sam said in rage that made Max and Tucker take a step back. "He's so petty, can't do his own work and when he don't get it he lashes out like a toddler." Sam said with a huff.

I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by another voice. "What is going on here?" We all turned to see Lancer walking. Once he stopped he looked at Poindexter's locker in shock. "What happened to your locker Sidney?" Lancer asked before sending me an accusing glare, something we all noticed. "Anything you like to say Mr. Fenton?"

I narrowed my eyes at the teacher and was going to say something but I was cut off again.

"No Mr. Lancer Danny wasn't the one who hit my locker." Poindexter defended while he waved his hands. "I didn't see the person exactly but I know it wasn't Danny."

Lancer gave Poindexter a long stair before sighing. "Very well Sidney, we'll talk later on your locker arrangements." Lancer said before walking away with his hands behind his back.

"And there goes the biggest asshole in the whole school." Max muttered behind the boxes he was holding.

Tucker nodded at that. "Ante that the truth."

I gave a small sigh before turning to Poindexter. "Sorry about your locker Poindexter." I said with a small smile.

Poindexter sighed. "Don't worry about it, and thanks for saving me from Mike."

I just waved him off. "No problem, we'll see you around." I said before grabbing the second box I gave Max.

"Bye." Poindexter said as we walked away.

"You see, this is why I hate the A-Listers." Sam said as we walked down the hallway. "They walk all over anyone not in there group and use people, I hate it."

"I know it sucks Sam, but what can you do." I asked with a sigh. "Most of the top 20 A-Listers have rich parents, and money makes people talk, especially some of the shady teachers. Not only that most of the teachers have there backs and whenever someone stands up for themselves they watch the A-Listers backs."

Sam gave a tiered sigh at that. "True. Well at least not all of the A-Listers are like that at least." She said as we continued to walk.

A few later the group found themselves on the on the auditorium stage while the curtains were down. In the center of the stage was a podium with a giant picture of a frog that said 'Save the Frogs' above it.

"You really went all out Sam." I said as we put the boxes on the side.

"Well I want to be heard, and for that to happen I need to make a statement." Sam said as a matter of fact tone.

As we were putting down the boxes Max noticed another box already there. "What's this doing here?" Max asked as he looked at the unknown box.

I looked at the box and saw it has something written on the side. "Props from the play 'My Fair Lady'. I think that was last Saturday." I said as I scratched my head.

"Really?" Max said as he opened the box to see a bunch of costumes inside. "Was never really big on plays, but I watched some just for the cutler in it." He said before taking a blond wig out and putting it on his head, after taking his hat off. "So, do I make a good blond?" Max asked in a joking voice.

Me and Tucker gave a snort as I pulled the wig off him. "I don't know, maybe you should try on some makeup." Tucker said as he pulled a makeup kit from the box.

Max pulled his hands while taking a step back. "Whoa there, I was just joking, I'm not into whatever kinky stuff your talking about." Max said as he pulled the wig off and throw it into the box.

Tucker started to sputter while his face turn blue and quickly throw the makeup kit back in the box. The whole time me and Max were laughing our asses off.

Sam rolled her eyes and pulled the box away from us. "If your done making fun of Tucker-"

"Never!" Max shouted in a playful voice.

"I need to start on my speech soon, so I need you guys to get off the stage." Sam said as she walked to the podium.

A moment later the curtains were pulled up as soon as we stepped off the stage.

"Fellow students, something sick and disgusting is taking place right here in this school," Sam said with a lot off passion but none of the students looked interested. "And I'm about to show you what it is!"

I looked on to see none of the students even cared about what Sam was saying. "Hope this works out for Sam." I said as Sam continued her speech.

* * *

"I can't believe Lancer turned down my idea!" Sam shouted as she stomped down the hallway ahead of us. "I not only pointed out that this will save frog lives, but this will save the school money as well!"

I put a hand on Sam's shoulder and gave her a small smile. "Give it some time Sam. Why don't you send a report to the principle since she wasn't there, maybe she'll support your idea."

Sam had a thoughtful look on her face before nodding. "That's probably the best solution, hell that should of been my first solution."

As we walked to our lockers to grab our books for next class, I notice Poindexter looking around with a paper in his hand.

"Hey Sidney, how's it going?" I said as we walked over to him.

Poindexter looked to us before giving a weak smile. "I'm looking for my new locker, but I'm having a little trouble finding it.

Max looked at the paper before pointing in a direction. "Isn't that it right there?"

We all turned to see an old locker covered in rust and was a darker gray color, locker 724. As we walked over to it both Sam and Tucker gave a gasp in shock, even looking a little worried, this made me, Poindexter, and Max all raise an eyebrow in confusion.

"What's wrong, it looks like you've seen a ghost." I said in a joking voice.

"Hello, locker 724," Tucker said in a shocked voice as he pointed to said locker. "How do you not know the legend of locker 724!?"

Poindexter opened the locker to see it was just as rusty on the inside as the outside. But most noticeable was the old mirror inside.

"They say the locker belonged to someone in the 50's, someone who was on the lowest of the social later, loser of the losers." Tucker said in an ominous voice. "No one ever knew his name but everyone didn't stop bullying him, that's how much of a loser he was. He was the victim of more cruel pranks then anyone in the history of Casper high. They say as soon as he entered the school the seniors started a tradition where every single student had to bully him once, and if not they would trade places with him. Also it was a graduation requirement."

"They say that he was shoved into his locker so much his spirit was bound to it." Sam said also in an ominous voice.

Both be and Max looked into the locker... and felt nothing. "Sure, and where did you hear this 'legend'?" I asked.

Tucker pulled up his PDA. "The internet, that's how you know it's true." Tucker said in a straight face but I could tell he was joking a bit.

Poindexter sighed as he put his bag into the locker. "Just my luck, I get the worst locker in school, which happens to be cursed, and it used to belong to the biggest loser in the 50's." Poindexter said as he closed the locker with a sigh. "Today is not my day."

I gave Poindexter a small smile as I put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't believe that stuff man, and look on the bright side, your locker is far away from Mike's so he won't be coming to you." I said bringing a small smile to his face.

"Think again loser." A cocky voice said to our side making us turn. We then saw Mike, Dash, and Kwan walking towards us with cocky looks on there face.

Max face-palmed with a groan. "We stand corrected, Dash and his goons don't have anything better to do and will walk to the other side of the school just to mess with someone. How sad." Max said with a shake of his head.

All three bullies glared at my friend, who was giving off a stupid grin that just said 'fuck you'.

Mike walked up to Poindexter's locker and gave it a knock. "How fitting that the locker that belonged to the biggest loser in the 50's now belongs to the loser of today." Mike said while learning over Poindexter.

"Maybe we should bring the old tradition back, have every senior wail on Poindexter before they graduate." Dash said in a taunting voice while he pounded his fist into his hand.

Poindexter had a look of horror on his face and his knees started to shake rapidly.

I quickly stepped forward with a snort. "Oh please, the Juniors are way too busy with finals to bother with the A-Listers, and the Seniors are too busy trying to keep there grade point average before they go to college." I said getting dumb looks from the jokes, I mean jocks... actually I mean jokes. "Do you really think there going to waist there time and possible get suspended just because you say so?" I asked while crossing my arms.

The three jocks blinked at me before Dash stepped forward with a cocky look on his face. "Of course they will, I'm the king of Caper high."

Sam slapped her forehead with a sigh. "I swear to god your worse then a broken record."

The jokes ignored her comment and started to walk away, but not before Mike jabbed Poindexter with his elbow, knocking the kids stuff to the ground.

We all glared at the A-Listers as they walk away. "One of these days those guys are going to feel Karma like a bitch." Max said with a snort. "And she will be a pissed off bitch."

"I'd pay to see that." Tucker agreed.

I walked over and started to help. "You know you could stand up to them." I said getting a shocked look from Poindexter. "They might be tough because of their sports, but there still just teens."

"He's right," Max said grabbing both our attention. "There nothing like the teens in Chicago, those public schools are death traps in the wrong areas. Here though, it's more peaceful." Max said as I held back a snort at the word 'peaceful'.

Poindexter shook his head at both of us. "I can't do that, there both so big and tall, and so much stronger, it's impossible for me to take them on." Poindexter said with fear in his voice.

I gave Poindexter his stuff before putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'm not saying you need to kick Mike's ass-"

"Though it is recommended." Max through in.

"I'm just saying you need to sick up for yourself, show them your not so easily messed with." I said as Poindexter put the rest of his stuff in his locker.

Poindexter gave a long sigh. "It's not that easy you know." He said in a down voice.

I sighed and nodded. "Well, just don't be afraid to stand up for yourself, and don't hesitate to call." I said before we started to walk away.

As we walked away I saw Sam look back with a sorry look. "Man, I hate how the A-Listers always bring others down. They hate Sidney just because he's smart."

Tucker gave a shrug. "Well look on the bright side Sam, at least in the future we're the ones with the high paying jobs and there the ones pumping the gas for us." Tucker said getting a laugh from us.

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V**

Poindexter sighed as he saw the group of friends walk away, he envied them and how close they were together. But the nerds eyes lingered on Danny a bit longer, out of all the 'losers' in the school, Danny was the coolest 'loser'. Not only did Danny have good grades, he also had a car, descent looks, money, a super hot sister, he stood up to the A-Listers like no problem, and he was friends with some of the hottest A-Listers in the school.

And what did Poindexter have, good grades and being smart, that was it. His parents made a descent amount of money but they weren't rich like most of the A-Lister's parents.

With a final sigh Poindexter closed his 'new' locker after putting his book in and started to head to his next class.

As Poindexter walked away he never noticed the inside of his locker glow from inside.

 _"Free... at last..."_ A sinister voice chuckled in a whisper.

* * *

 **Danny's P.O.V**

I quickly walked down the stairs the living room as I looked at the time, seeing it was 6:45. Giving me enough time to eat before going to school. As I walked into the kitchen I saw Mom and Dad working on an invention at the table, not only that I saw Jazz talking with Max as they ate breakfast together.

"You know you might as well live here considering you have breakfast and diner with us most days." I said seeing how Max was spending more time at our house then at his own, which I didn't mind.

Max just shrug with a playful smile. "I wouldn't mind, but I think your dad would shoot me before that happened."

"I'm building a weapon right now, don't temped me." Dad muttered absent mindedly making us all laugh, though Max's was more a nervous chuckle.

I sat down next to Dad and looked at the invention on the table. "So Dad, what are you guys working on?"

Dad smiled before grabbing the metal gloves and put them on. "Say hello to the Fenton Aura Gloves." Dad said before he smacked them together, creating sparks of energy. "These gloves can produce a powerful concentrated aura that packs a punch." Dad said while doing some amateur boxing. "Despite the power in these they don't waist that much energy between them. We're thinking about adding some boots to match the set." Dad said before taking them off and put them back on the table.

Max grabbed the gauntlet and soon gained a surprised look on his face. "It's light," Max said before putting it on, and again he gained a surprised expression. "And it's a good fit, how?"

Mom had a smirk on her face. "We used a light weight metal since the aura it produces will keep it protected. And there's an adjuster on the inside to match the users hand size." Mom said with pride.

Looking at the time I saw it was almost time for school. "We better go." I said before grabbing a banana.

Max and Jazz looked at the time and nodded. "We'll take my car." Max said.

As we walked out me and Jazz quickly gave our parents a hug. "Bye, I love you." We both said before leaving.

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V**

Sidney Poindexter sighed as he walked down the busy hall of his school, trying his best not to get run over. His usual rout to his old locker was different to his new one so it was a bit of a search to find it. As Poindexter searched for his locker he saw one of the A-Lister's picking on someone from the school band.

"Hey Tubby the Tuba, nice hat." The A-Lister said as he took the hat and started to throw it between them.

Poindexter sighed before making his way to his new locker. As he got there he quickly put his books away before grabbing the books for his next class, just before he closed his locker he looked inside and saw the old mirror. Tilting his head Poindexter grabbed the mirror and took it out as he closed his locker. He started to walk to class as he looked at the old mirror, minding it slightly interesting. As he rounded the corner Poindexter suddenly bumped into something that made him fall flat on his butt. Looking up Poindexter paled as he saw a very familiar jock.

"We'll if it isn't my favored nerd." Mike said as she pounded his fist into his hand. "Got my homework for the week?" Mike asked with a smirk.

Poindexter started to shake as he took a step back, holding his books and mirror close to his body. "Yo-you didn't told me to do anything." Poindexter said as he backed up farther.

Mike just grinned while and walked after Poindexter. "I shouldn't have to tell you when to do my homework." Mike said as he got closer.

Poindexter saw he was in a bad position and did the only thing he could do.

He turned around and ran.

"Get back here nerd!" Mike yelled while chasing Poindexter down the hall.

Now normally Mike would have no problem catching, but with Mike's larger body running in a crowded hallway he could not catch the nerd. Poindexter ran through the crowed as best he could before coming to a stop at a dead end. Looking around for a quick escape Poindexter saw a bathroom to the side and quickly went in.

Finding the bathroom empty Poindexter ran to the farthest stall, locked it, and jumped on the toilet. After about a minute of waiting Poindexter sighed in relief and was about to get off the toilet, but as soon as his feet touched the floor the bathroom door slammed open, making Poindexter pull his feet up.

"Where are you Poindexter?" Mike said as he looked around the bathroom. "Did you really think your scrawny ass could get away from me."

Mike then walked up to the first stall and kicked it in, the noise nearly making Poindexter jump off the toilet.

"Common Poindexter, take your beating like a nerd. Sniveling and pissing your pants." Mike said with a chuckle before kicking the next stall open.

Sidney was shaking in fear every time Mike kicked a stall open. By the time Mike was just two stalls away Poindexter nearly started crying.

When Mike saw there was only two stalls left he had a shit eating grin on his face. "Nowhere to run Poindexter." Mike said as he walked to the second last stall.

Poindexter heard Mike slowly walk to the stall next to his and he new it was only a matter of time before he would be caught and that scared him.

"Someone, please help." Poindexter whispered in fear.

Just as Mike was about to punch the stall in it suddenly opened, nailing him straight in the head.

"Ah!" Mike yelled as he stumbled back while grabbing his head. "You dead nerd!" Mike shouted as he ran into the stall, but was surprised to find no one in the stall.

Before Mike could walk out of the stall the door slammed into his back hard. Mike stumbled forward and nearly fell onto the toilet, but was able to grab the edge to stop himself from falling. Snarling in anger Mike stepped out of the stall and quickly looked for the nerd who hit him with the door, but found no one again.

"What the hell is going on-" Mike was cut off when the stall door on his left slammed into the side of his face.

Stumbling to the side Mike didn't even have enough time to see who it was before he was slammed at the other side of his face. This proses repeated, each door at his side slamming into him at an odd tempo. After a full minute Mike was panting with burses on his face and a black eye.

Still not seeing anyone Mike started to feel scared and quickly ran out of the bathroom. "I'll remember this!" He said before he was out the door.

Poindexter looked out of the stall for any sign of trouble but found nothing. "What the heck was that yelling about?" Poindexter said as he looked around for anyone. "Hello, is anyone there?" Poindexter called out but there was no answer. "Am I hearing things?"

"Don't worry, you aren't crazy."

Poindexter whipped his head to the side to fallow the sound of the voice, but saw nothing.

"In front boy."

Poindexter looked ahead and was surprised at what he saw. In the bathroom mirror was a tall man, a good foot taller then Poindexter, standing next to him with a smile on his face. The man was warring a white suit with a red bowtie, he had blond hair and was fairly attractive. Poindexter looked at the man in the mirror before looking to his right, only to see no one. He then slowly turned back to the mirror to see the man in the same position as before, but now he was smiling.

"Ok, now I'm going crazy for sure." Poindexter said while rubbing his eyes.

The man chuckled before putting a hand on Poindexter's should, which he felt. "No, well not yet anyway."

Poindexter blinked before looking at his shoulder, seeing a hand print on it. With a scream Poindexter throw his book's up before pressing his back at the stall door.

"Gh-gh-ghost!" Poindexter shouted while pointing to the mirror.

The man gained a shock looked as he saw the mirror fall onto the floor. "Hey easy with that, that thing's fragile!" The man shouted as he pointed to the mirror.

Poindexter ignored the comment and was shaking in fear. "Wh-what are you!?" Poindexter asked in a studded.

The man gave a huff as he fixed his bowtie. "Well first off, I'm not some weak moaning ghost contently complaining about my past. I'm... a mirror walker, the name's Teddy, you may call be Ted." The man said with a bow.

Poindexter blinked as he started to calm down. "Mi-mirror walker?" He asked in confusion.

Ted nodded with a smile. "Yes, I'm a being that lives in the mirror world, think of it just like your world only reverse and not so many people." Ted said with a shrug. "And I must thank you for freeing me."

Now Poindexter was even more confused. "Freeing you, how did I do that?"

Ted pointed down to the old mirror on the floor. "You see that mirror is like my house, but since it was stuck in that dark locker for so long I was trapped. Darkness doesn't do well for mirrors you know."

Poindexter looked at the old mirror on the ground before picking it up. "So... you live in here?"

Ted shrugged. "Kind of, it's more like my main way in and out to the mirror world. I can only go so far with regular mirrors." Ted said before clapping his hand together, grabbing Poindexter's attention. "We'll that's one down for me, now only two left."

Poindexter tilted his head at the mirror walker. "Two left, what do you mean?"

Ted smiled at Poindexter. "Why my debt to you of course." Ted said getting a confused look out of Poindexter. "You see you freed me from that dark locker, and I always pay my debs back at least three fold. I already helped you once with that tall idiot." Ted said as he pointed to the door.

This gained a surprised look on Poindexter as he looked at Ted. "That was you who saved me, but how your in a mirror."

Ted smiled as he grabbed the stall door next to him and moved it, making the real stall move as well. The whole thing made Poindexter jump a bit. "If an object moves so dose it's reflection, but the same rules apply if the reflection moves." Was all Ted said.

Poindexter stood still trying to proses everything he was just told and has seen. "So... you'll... grant me two wishes since I saved you?" Poindexter asked with a slight exited look.

Ted looked surprise as he held his hands up. "Whoa there, I said I'll do you a favor not grant you wishes, I'm not a genie." Ted said getting a frown from Poindexter. "Look, you can ask me anything and I'll see if I can do it or not, just don't expect me to make you immortal or to make a stack of gold appear out of nowhere. I have limits." The mirror walker said while crossing his arms.

Poindexter had a thoughtful look on his face as he tried to think of what to ask Ted. But before Poindexter could get far in his thinking he heard the bell ring, shocking him. "Oh no I'm late for class!" Poindexter shouted as he picked up his books.

Ted gave an angry huff as he scratched his head. When Poindexter stood up the mirror walker quickly put on a smile. "Look kid, just call my name while looking in the mirror in your hands if you need me."

Looking at the mirror quickly Poindexter nodded. "Alright, and thanks again Ted." Poindexter said with a smile as he ran out the bathroom.

Once Poindexter was out of the bathroom Ted let out an annoyed sigh, before he gave a dark chuckle. "It's always the young that are so gullible." Ted said with a sinister smile.

The lights flickered in the bathroom and for a split second everything went black. When the lights came back on the being in the mirror looked anything but human.

* * *

In the lunch room Danny gave a yawn as he sat next to his friends.

"Long day?" Tucker asked as he ate his burger.

"You have no idea?" Danny muttered with a yawn. He was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when he heard some commotion at the table next to his. "What's there problem?" Danny asked when he saw the group of A-Listers next to his table.

"Apparently Mike 'ran into a door' while chasing Poindexter." Sam said with an unconvinced look. "Looks more like he ran into more then 'just a door'."

Max clapped his hands while laughing. "What did I say, karma is a bitch." Max said before he and Tucker high fived.

Sam rolled her eyes. "Boys." She said with a smirk. Just as she was about to eat she saw Lancer enter the lunch room. "Lancer, I'll be back." Sam said before she quickly walk away.

Danny raised an eyebrow as his friend left but he didn't say anything to her. "What's that about?" He asked his two other friends, who shrugged.

The three friends talked and ate before there Goth friend came back, a large box with holes all over it. "... What's in the box?" Max asked in a scared voice that made everyone turn to him. "What's in the fucking box!?" He said in an exaggerated voice but everyone could tell he was joking.

Again Sam rolled her eyes as she put the box on the floor next to her spot. "Nothing important." Sam said as she sat down, but as soon as she did so a crock was heard making Sam sweat a bit. "And it's certainty not frogs I smuggled out of the bio lab while Lancer wasn't looking." She said with a nervous chuckle, making everyone laugh.

But the laughter was soon cut off when several pieces of meat were throne at there table, but only hitting Danny and Max. Soon there was obnoxious laughter from the A-Lister table as the two whipped themselves off.

"That's what you get for sitting there losers." Dash said in his high and mighty voice.

Danny gave a growl as he grit his teeth and glared at Dash, not noticing his eyes glowing. But before he could do anything Sam put a hand on his shoulder. "Easy Danny, easy." Sam said in a clam voice before she pointed to the side. "Lancer here remember."

Looing to the side Danny saw Lancer watching over most of the students, but not really doing anything when the A-Listers did something.

Giving a small sigh Danny calmed down. "Your right Sam." Danny said, only to get lettuce and tomatoes thrown at him. "That's it!" The werewolf shouted as he slammed his fist on the table and stood up.

Tucker rubbed his chin as he had a mischievous look on his face. "I wonder how Dash would feel with a frog in his throat." Tucker said with a smirk as he picked a piece of meat off his hat.

"Yeah, or twelve in his pants." Max said with an evil smile as he brought out his phone. "All I have to do is make some calls and it'll be done."

Sam eyes widen and she quickly picked the box of frogs off the floor. "On no, you are not going to exploit innocent frogs for some stupid prank." Sam said as she held the box away from everyone.

Max walked up to Sam and put a hand on her shoulder, making her look at him. "Sam, it's for the greater good." Max said with a small smile, only to have a boot slam into his foot.

"Greater good my ass!" Sam shouted with shark teeth.

Danny smirked before he picked a piece of meat up looked at Dash as he walked to the lunchroom doors. "Fine, no frogs. So let's try something else." Danny said as he held the greasy meat like a disk. "Got to time this just right... now!" Danny shouted as he though the meat like a Frisbee.

The slice of meat sored across the lunch room while none of the A-Listers, Dash, and Lancer were looking. The flying meat lost speed and started to fall to the floor, but not before it flew between Dash's legs then landing on the floor. Dash walked a few more steps before his right foot connected with the greasy meat. The jock instantly lost his footing and slit on the meat before falling on his ass and hit the back of his head hard. The entire lunch room erupted in laughter as Dash got up with a red face and quickly ran out of the lunch room.

Back at Danny's table everyone was laughing and clapping, both Sam and Tucker looking at Danny with amazement.

"That was by far the coolest thing I have ever seen in this lunchroom." Tucker said with an awe look.

Max gave Tucker a wicked grin. "Hey Tucker, want to hear the best part," Max said grabbing everyone's attention as he brought out his phone. "I recorded the whole thing."

That caused everyone to cheer and laugh at the same time.

* * *

Across the lunch room in the very back sat Sidney Poindexter all by himself. Since he was one of the biggest targets of bullying from the A-Listers not many people wanted to be close to him. Poindexter saw how Dash and his goons picked on Danny and his friends, but instead of cowering Danny retaliated and throw a piece of meat at Dash making him trip in front of the whole lunch room.

After that happen Danny started laughing with his friends, having a good time. That made Poindexter sigh.

"Who's... that kid, the one with the white stipe hair."

Looking to the side Poindexter saw the mirror from his locker leaning against his stack of books. "That's Danny Fenton an... acquaintance." Poindexter said with a shake of his head, Danny wasn't a friend but he was far from a bully.

"What do you know about him?" Ted asked as he looked t Danny intensely.

Poindexter just shrugged. "He's in the same grade as me, has friend, and can stand up to the A-Listers." Poindexter said, unaware of the envy in his voice.

Ted stared at Danny for a full minute before looking back to Poindexter. "So have you given any thought to what you want?" Ted asked changing the topic.

Poindexter looked at his food with a thoughtful look. "I don't know, I can't ask anything really out there. You said your doing me favors and not wishes." Poindexter said.

Ted shrugged in the mirror. "Yeah, but I can still do thing out there, and like I said just ask and I'll see what I can do."

Poindexter nodded and started to think of what he could ask the mirror walker. Just as he got to thinking the bell rang, ending lunch. With a another big sigh Poindexter grabbed his things and exited the lunch room with everyone. As Poindexter walked he never saw the annoyed look on Ted's face as he disappeared in the mirror.

* * *

The rest of the day was uneventful for Poindexter, in fact it was easier with Mike not paying attention to him. So Poindexter had no problem walking to his locker after the last class of the day. Once Poindexter reached his new locker he quickly took out his book-bag and was ready to go home, along with his friend in the mirror which was in his hands.

As soon as Poindexter closed the locker he found Mike's face on the other side, nearly making Poindexter jump a few feet in the air.

"Thought I forget about my favored punching bag." Mike said as he slapped his big hand on Poindexter's shoulder. "Now let's talk about my homework for the rest of the year."

Poindexter started to back up, only to smack into something. Looking back Poindexter saw another A-Lister he didn't know, looking at him with a smug look. As Poindexter started to look around he saw two more A-Listers surround Poindexter. Before he could react Mike's hand slammed into his chest and pinned him against the locker.

"Now there's zero chance your slippery ass will get away from me." Mike said as he picked Poindexter by his backpack. "Now I want to know who it was in that bathroom that helped you get away." Mike asked with a growl.

Poindexter was shaking in fear as he held the mirror close to his body. "W-w-what bathroom, I didn't even use the bathroom today." Poindexter tried to lie.

Mike just smirked before slamming Poindexter harder into the locker, making the poor kid yelp in pain. "Don't think you can pull that shit on me! You got ratted out as soon as I asked where you went this morning. So tell me who was the one that slammed that door in my face!?"

"I-I-I don't know, who ever it was they left before I came out of the stall!" Poindexter said in a panic voice.

Mike looked pissed, he grabbed the nerd by the shirt and slammed him even harder against the locker. "We'll now you only have two options nerd, you can either find out who it was in that bathroom, or you can take his pounding instead." Mike said in a growl before dropping Poindexter onto the floor. "Next time I see you, I better have some answers." He said before walking away with the other A-Listers.

Once the A-Listers were fare enough away Poindexter picked himself off the floor.

"We'll that was pathetic." Ted's voice came from the mirror he was holding. "But I'll give you points for not ratting me out."

Poindexter didn't say anything and just walked out of the school, making his way home. Once Poindexter reached his home he quickly made his way upstairs to his room, his parents were both at there jobs working at AXION Labs and wouldn't be back until later.

As soon as Poindexter was in his room he throw himself to his bed with a heavy sigh.

"Huh, this is exactly how I pictured your room."

Looking to the side Poindexter saw Ted in his dresser mirror.

"What an I going to do?" Poindexter moaned in his pillow. "Mike's going to hurt me for something you did, and the worst part is even if I turned someone in he's still going to hurt me. He'll beat me up just for sneezing to loud."

Ted rolled his eyes at the pathetic sight of the young teen. "You know you could ask me to take 'care' of Mike." Ted said with a slight sinister voice.

Poindexter didn't notice the sinister voice and just shook his head. "Even if you take care of Mike today what's to stop him from coming after me later, or some other A-Lister." Poindexter said with a groan. "And you won't be here forever to save me." Poindexter said with a sigh. "I... I just wish..."

That caught Ted's attention as she leaned closer to Poindexter. "Yes." He asked in an almost exited voice.

Poindexter was quiet for a moment before giving another big sigh. "I just wish I was stronger."

If Poindexter had been looking at the mirror he would of notice the sinister look on Ted's face as he disappeared in the mirror.

* * *

Deep into the night a certain mirror walker strolled through the mirror world, jumping from mirror to mirror. The mirror world was very different then the normal world in two ways. In a place with a lot of reflections they combine together to make the world, but with reflections always moving the mirror world is always changing. However with older mirrors, like the one Poindexter had, they imprint a certain area and were connected to said area.

And tight now Ted was walking though the mirror world looking for something, or someone. He was searching for hours and was about to give up, thinking the person he was looking for was sleeping, but as luck would have it he found his target walking through an ally.

"So I was right, he's far from normal." Ted said with a grin as he looked through the mirror facing the ally.

In the dark ally was none other then Danny Fenton, KNight Wolf, fighting a pack of what looked like zombie dogs in his Wolf Boost form. He made quick work of the dead dogs until they were all dead... again. Once everything was over Danny gave a sigh before changing into Full Wolf and ran off.

Ted had a bit of trouble keeping up with the wolf as he jumped from mirror to mirror, but the mirror walker was able to do it. Soon the werewolf stopped at a tall building before going inside, and Ted quickly found himself inside the house.

Once inside Ted took no chances and tried to stay hidden as best he could as the young man walked up the stairs. Ted kept into the background as Danny walked into him room and shut the door quietly. The mirror walker didn't wait and quickly entered the room just as the door was about to close, entering the reflection on a T.V. Ted waited as Danny took of his close before climbing into bed, the mirror walker didn't move until he was 100% sure Danny was asleep.

As soon as the mirror walker heard light snoring he grinned and went into action.

"Oh this is too perfect."

* * *

Danny yawned as he heard the alarm went off before he turned it off. He sat up while stretching and was surprised to find his body wasn't sour in any way, but he was still really tiered.

 _'Healing factor must of been working overtime last night.'_ Danny thought as he got out of bed and walked out of his rooms. _'I feel light as a feather.'_

Danny walked down the hall with tiered eyes before he came up to the bathroom door and quickly went in. Only to find himself in a closet. The werewolf blinked before stepping out of the closet and back into the hallway.

 _'I must be really tiered, can't even find the bathroom in my own home.'_ Danny thought as he rubbed his eyes, which were still a little blurry.

Looking around with sleepy eyes Danny was able to find the bathroom seeing the door was open. Stumbling in at a sleepy pace Danny closed the door and stood in front of the sink. He looked for his toothbrush but was surprised not to see his red on.

 _'Don't tell me someone throw it again.'_ Danny thought with a sigh before he turned on the water.

The werewolf took some water in his hands and splashed his face to help wake himself up. But as soon as he did so Danny was surprised to find himself shivering from the cold, he couldn't remember the last time that happen. Using a nearby rag Danny whipped his face and looked in the mirror, his vision cleared a bit, but was surprised at who he saw. Instead of seeing his normal face, or even his Wolf Boost Form that one time, Danny found himself looking at a familiar nerd from school, Sidney Poindexter.

Danny stared at the mirror for a few minutes before rubbing 'his' eyes, noticing the small and pale hands. After rubbing 'his' eyes with the odd hands Danny blinked when he found himself still looking at Sidney Poindexter in the mirror.

Looking down at 'his' bare chest Danny saw a weak chest that was more skin and bone then actual muscle, it looked borderline anorexic.

Finally with a sharp click in 'his' head Danny finally possessed what the situation was. And it was the worst kind.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

 **21N: Hey, hope you like this chapter. If anyone can guess where I got the idea for the Mirror Walker it was from ' _JoJo's Bizarre Adventure_ ' from both Stands 'Hanged Man' and 'Man In The Mirror'. Both Stands have abilities that use mirrors and I decided to base this character abilities off both Stands. **

**I'm trying to get into the habit of writing smaller chapters to lessen the work and it seems to work ok. Hope I can keep this up.**

 **Just throwing this out there but while looking at Danny Phantom Crossovers, which I love, I was surprised to see No Witcher crossovers. Not even one! I remember seeing Fan Art of a Witcher Vlad and Witcher Danny, but not one FanFiction crossover of Danny Phantom/Witcher.**

 **If anyone is interested in taking this story idea PM me and I can throw some ideas in there. I can't write the story however, too backed up on this story and I have a list of others to work on. But I can help.**

 **Remember: _Favor, Fallow, and Review!_ **


	21. Mirror Mirror P-2

_**KNight Wolf**_

 **Mirror Mirror P-2**

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V**

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Danny screamed into the mirror as he looked at his 'new' face. "What the fuck happened to me!?"

Danny's thought were cut off when he heard a knock at the door. "Sweetie, is everything alright?" A feminine voice asked on the other side of the door.

Danny looked nervous as he answered. "E-Everything's fine, I-I just... stub my toe real bad." He said with a nervous chuckle.

"Do you want me to look at it?"

"No don't worry, it's not bleeding it just hurts." Danny said trying to sound calm.

"Ok, come down for breakfast when your ready." The woman said before walking away.

Danny sighed and looked back into the mirror, seeing Sidney Poindexter instead of his own reflection. "What the hell is going on?" He said as he touched 'his' face, seeing the reflection do the same. Looking down Danny couldn't help but grimes when he saw his chest. "Damn, Sidney need a sandwich bad." Danny said before he started to brush his teeth, not caring which toothbrush he used. As he got ready he started to think.

 _'Ok so something happened last night that caused me to be in Poindexter's body, but the big fucking question is what and why.'_ Danny thought as he rinsed his mouth, his body or not he did not want bad breath. _'Could this be a curse... no a curse would have done something different, and I don't remember taking any objects last night or getting hit with magic. So the most likely thing was a subtle spell, but I don't remember anyone with this kind of power that can switch bodies, maybe Max but he wouldn't-'_

Danny cut himself off when he realize something. "Wait... if I'm in Poindexter's body... then that mean... shit."

* * *

At the Fenton residence, a certain 'werewolf' teen was looking in the mirror.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Danny sighed out loud. "This is not my day." He said before turning off the water.

Walking out of the bathroom Danny noticed just how different Poindexter's house looked compared to his. He walked back into Poindexter's room and got a good look of it. It was filed with science posters and family photos on the walls, a large bookcase that had books and old movies, and a fancy computer with some Star Wars action figures.

Danny looked around the room a bit until he found the closet at the other side. He quickly went to it and when it was open Danny was shocked at what he saw.

"Damn, doesn't this guy know when to change up his style every once and a while." Danny said as he looked through ten shirts and ten pants that looked the same. "Doesn't he have anything else other then button-up shirts and kaki pants?" Danny couldn't help but ask.

Looking through the closet a bit Danny finely found something a little more his style. It was a red button-up shirt with some louse jeans, not only that Danny left the button-up open and put on a plain white shirt underneath. Turning to the desk mirror Danny nodded to himself.

"Not bad, Poindexter should ware this more often." Danny said before he ruffled his hair a bit and put on Poindexter's glasses.

Satisfied with how he looked Danny grabbed Poindexter's bag and started to head down stairs. As he walked he stared to think again.

 _'Ok, first I need a game plan. I'm in Poindexter's body, but can I still use magic aura?'_

That made Danny stop at the stairs and start to think. Magic Aura was a combination of the body and soul, Danny's body might of changed but he still had his soul.

Taking a small breath Danny closed his eyes and tried to bring out his aura. At first the teen didn't feel anything, so he dig deeper. After about a minute he felt a warm glow cover his body, making him smile as he open his eyes... only to fall down the last steps when he felt white hot pain.

Danny bit hard on his tongue to try and stop himself from screaming before quickly pulling his aura back. As soon as the pain was gone Danny sighed in relief.

"Well that didn't fucking work." Danny said as he picked himself up. As he got up he couldn't help but notice the taste of blood in his mouth coming from his tongue. "This body can't even handle a little aura without it hurting. If I had to make a wild guess I say Poindexter's body can handle about... 2% of my aura, maybe 3%." He said making himself sigh. "God I can't remember the last time I was this weak, this sucks."

Dusting himself off Danny made his way to the kitchen. There he saw two people he could only guess were Poindexter's parents. Ms. Poindexter was very attractive woman in her late 30's, she had medium size glasses, long blond hair, and was not that taller then Poindexter. Mr. Poindexter was the same age as his wife, he had a bowl cut hair, was warring a turtle neck, and currently reading a newspaper.

When Ms. Poindexter saw Danny she smile. "Good morning sweetie, breakfast is ready." She said in a high pitch voice. "Oh I love the new look."

Mr. Poindexter put down the paper and gave Danny a smile. "Well look at you, the girls won't be able to keep there hands off of you." Mr. Poindexter said in a flirty tone. "So, how are this generation hotties? Anyone your interested in?"

A bit taken aback at first Danny sat down at the kitchen table across from Mr. Poindexter. As Danny sat down Ms. Poindexter put the food on the table. "Stop trying to turn your son into a horndog like were, or are now." She said as she sat at the table with them.

Mr. Poindexter just waved his wife off. "Don't mind her. So anyone you interested in?"

Danny didn't know how he should answer without seeming strange. So he decided to play it like he think Poindexter would. "W-well there are a lot of pretty girls in school d-dad." Danny said trying to sound nervous.

That made Mr. Poindexter roll his eyes. "Of course there are pretty girls in high school, high school has cheerleaders. What I'm asking is who are you interested in?" He said while wiggling his eyebrows.

Danny started to think rapidly on some girl to name, someone who was safe and Poindexter might say. "Um, well there is s-someone." Danny said, this time not faking his nervousness that much. "He-her name is Sam Madison!" Danny said at the last minute, thinking it would be a safe name to say.

Ms. Poindexter raised a brow. "Who's Sam Madison sweetie?"

Danny gave a week shrug. "She's an activist in school, likes to fight for nature and animals."

Mr. Poindexter nodded with a grin. "So a hippy, cool. They can be really kinky." He said receiving a slap upside the head from Ms. Poindexter.

"Actually she's a Goth girl." Danny corrected.

That made Mr. Poindexter grin widen. "Nice, you know if you want I can get you some tattoo sleeves. That way you can have kinky sex and still be buried in a Jewish cemetery." He said without any restraint making Danny cough his food up. "And don't worry we'll get you extras just incase you snag it on her piercings."

Ms. Poindexter looked mad as she slapped her husband hard upside the head. "Control yourself around your son, and try not to turn him into a mini you!" She said before giving a small shudder. "Can't even think to see my poor boy with that misfortune."

Mr. Poindexter grinned before throwing his arm around his wife shoulder. "Don't worry, he's half you remember, he'll be fine."

Danny gave the couple a smile. They reminded him about his parents a bit, even if Mr. Poindexter was a little too forward.

Mr. Poindexter looked to the side with a surprised look. "Whoa we better get moving, don't want to be late." Mr. Poindexter said as he wolfed down his food. "Hurry up Sidney so I can take you to school."

Danny nodded and started to wolf down his own food. The whole time Ms. Poindexter shook her head.

"Boys."

* * *

Danny sat in the passenger seat as Mr. Poindexter drove. The ride was quiet while the radio played some music.

As Mr. Poindexter suddenly turned off radio and glanced at Danny. "So how are things in school?"

Danny opened his mouth about to answer but kept it shut, realizing he needed to say something Poindexter would say. "Things... could be better." He said with a shrug.

That answer made Mr. Poindexter sigh a bit. "Look, I know how tough high school can be. Trust me when I say I was just like you when I was your age." He said a little bitterly. "I was picked on and people tried to take advantage of me." He said before smiling. "But in the end us nerds always win. We're the ones that have house, well paying jobs, making a difference, finding a loving wife. Trust me when I say us nerds are the winners in life."

Danny gave a small laugh as he nodded with Poindexter. He seen for a fact that smarter people in life do go farther, just look at his parents and sister.

"Just be carful with the cheerleaders." Mr. Poindexter said in a bitter voice that made Danny raise a brow. "One minute you think your the luckiest guy in the world when Tracy Lee says yes to go out with you. And then half way through the date you think everything is going well she then pulls your pants down in front of the football team and cheerleaders." He said before blinking and giving Danny a smile. "But don't worry, I'm sure that won't happen to you."

Danny just stared at Mr. Poindexter before looking back onto the road. As they drove Danny started to think about how he would get out of this situation. He might be able to convince Max and Jazz he's the real Danny with a little luck, but he had to be carful and not end with his ass handed to him by one of his best friends and sister. He then started to think about the real Sidney Poindexter, wondering how he was doing in his own body.

* * *

"-AAAAAHHHH!" Poindexter screamed into the mirror as he saw Danny's face instead of his own. "What happen to me!?"

Poindexter's thoughts where cut off when a frantic knock was heard from the other side of the bathroom door. "Danny, are you alright, what's with the screaming!?" Jazz asked frantically in a worry voice.

Poindexter's head whipped to the door and felt his legs start to shake. "Wh-wh-what!?" He said, feeling more confused and worry then before.

"I'm coming in... and you better be dressed!" Jazz said before the door was swung open.

Poindexter almost gave and 'eep' but was able to keep it down after he saw none other the Jazz Fenton standing in front of him, one of the most beautiful girls in school. Her orange hair was slightly messy, and she was warring a lose shirt that was a sizes to big and barley went past her waist, showing off her long flawless legs. Poindexter's face lit up as he saw Jazz like this, unknown to himself that he was having a nose bleed.

Jazz saw the nose bleed and gave Poindexter a flat look. "Really, you screamed because of a nose bleed. Jesus Danny you scared the crap out of me." Jazz said with a sigh of relief. "I don't think you have to worry about a nose bleed, your a tough kid." She said before rubbing his head with a playful look, making Poindexter stiffen. "Now don't take too long in the shower, little bro."

Poindexter could only nod as Jazz walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Once she was out Poindexter looked back to the mirror with a look of shock and awe as he touched 'his' face.

"Why... why am I Danny?" Poindexter asked out loud.

"You can thank me for that."

Poindexter jumped when he saw Ted suddenly popped out of nowhere in the mirror. "You, you did this, why and how?" Poindexter asked in shock

Ted grinned as he shrugged. "For the how, I grabbed yours and Danny's inner reflections and switched them, think of it as grabbing your soul. It's a good ability but I can't hurt the refection, as soon as I let it go it goes back into there original body unless I put it into another body, it also takes a shit load of energy." He said with a loud sigh. "As for why, well you asked to be stronger. Now you are."

Poindexter looked at the mirror walker in shock. "I didn't want to be in a new body, I meant to be stronger in my old on, my real body." Poindexter said in a panic voice.

Ted just shrugged. "Hey I can't just snap my fingers and make you strong, like I said before I have limits. But if you don't like it I can just switch you back." Just as Poindexter opened his mouth Ted raised his hand. "But~ before you ask me to switch you back, why don't you take _your_ new body for a test drive. Get a feel of what it feels like to be strong, to have friends, to have a hot sister." Ted said with a lecherous smile.

Poindexter stopped to think at what Ted said. All that did sound appealing to him, to have friends, to be stronger, to get close to girls. But in the back of his head something was telling him this was wrong.

"What about Danny?" Poindexter asked with a worry look. "And why Danny at all and not one of the A-Listers."

Ted just waved him off. "Let me worry about that, by the end of this Danny's won't remember anything that happen. As for why, don't think I didn't hear the envy in your voice." Ted said making Poindexter wince.

Poindexter was quiet for a long minute before sighing. "Fine, but this is not permanent, ok." Poindexter growled, surprising himself a lot.

Ted grinned and put his hands up in surrender. "Whatever you say, your the boss." He said before disappearing.

Poindexter sighed as he looked in the mirror again. He couldn't believe he was in someone else's body, the situation was something straight out of a comic book. Looking down Poindexter couldn't help but be amazed as he stared at his chest, seeing a full six-pack and muscular chest. As he looked at the body Poindexter was surprised to see a tattoo on his shoulder of a wolf howling at the moon. **(AN: Think of the werewolf symbol from Skyrim)**

Just seeing the muscles alone was enough to give Poindexter a confident boost. So much so he started to flex a bit in front of the mirror. Soon Poindexter bushed his teeth with the only tooth brush that was dry before going back to Danny's room and putting some cloths on. He looked through Danny's closet and decided to copy Danny's style, putting on a white shirt, blue jeans, and his black leather jacket.

As soon as Poindexter was dressed he saw Danny's book-bag and quickly grabbed it. He then opened it, took out all the homework Danny had and looked it over. Poindexter was slightly impressed when he looked over Danny's work, not everything was right but it would still get him a solid B-. Deciding to do Danny a favor Poindexter quickly corrected everything he saw wrong on the homework paper, it only took him about five minutes.

"Danny, breakfast!" A feminine voice called making Poindexter quickly pack the bags.

Poindexter quickly made his way downstairs and was slightly surprised at what he saw. There at the table was Jazz along with a very large man who Poindexter could only guess was Danny's father, who happen to be in a orange jumpsuit and working on something on the table. The woman at the stove, who Poindexter guessed again was Danny's mom, was cooking up something. She was a was a beautiful woman and happen to also ware a jumpsuit, but this one was blue.

Danny's dad looked up and gave Danny a smile. "Morning son, how you sleep?" Jack said with a smile as he worked on the device on the table.

Poindexter gave Jack a smile before sitting at the table. "I slept fine."

"I heard you come home around 2, are you sure your fine." Maddie said in a concerned voice.

Poindexter winced and started to sweat a bit. "S-sorry mom." Poindexter said in a nervous voice, wondering what Danny was doing last night.

Maddie raised an eyebrow before waving it off. "Don't worry Danny, I understand." She said before going back to the stove.

Poindexter looked shocked at the care free comment, not expecting Danny's mom to not care that Danny was that late. Deciding to change the subject Poindexter looked to Danny's dad and what he was working on.

"So what are you working on pop." Poindexter said, trying to sound cool.

Jack smiled at Poindexter before showing him the gloves. "There the same gauntlets from yesterday, I decided to use the same tech from the Fenton Pearl to make it easier to fit. So far it's working like a charm." Jack said with a smile as he got back to work.

Poindexter gave a confused look as he saw the gauntlets on the table. Wondering what Danny's parents did for a leaving.

"Alright, breakfast is ready." Maddie said as she started to put plates on the table.

Poindexter was again surprised when she put his breakfast on the table, which was a pile of meat. The nerd in the werewolf's body kept his mouth shut as everyone started eating, not surprised to see his plate.

Just as Poindexter started eating the doorbell rang making Jazz shoot up. "I'll get it." She said before walking out of the kitchen.

A few seconds later Jazz came back with Maxson Dark in tow, cane in hand. Surprising Poindexter again.

"Hey guys." Max said with a smile.

"Hey." Everyone said but Jack grumbled a bit.

"I'll get you a plate Max." Maddie said before she got up and walked to the stove.

Poindexter wondered why Maxson Dark was hear so early in the morning. Unfortunately he couldn't ask without looking suspicious.

"Its really good to see you in the morning Max." Jazz said as they sat next to each other.

"Well I want to see you too, but Dawn Café is taking up my time for most days. Luckily it doesn't take up my mornings." Max said as he throw his arm around her shoulder.

Well that answered Poindexter's question. The five continued to eat and talk before they finished breakfast.

Poindexter suddenly looked at the time and his eyes widen. "We're going to be late, we only have about 20 minutes." Poindexter said nervously.

Max looked at the time and shrugged. "Then let's go, we'll take my car."

With that Poindexter quickly fallowed Max and Jazz outside until they reached Max's car. Once there Poindexter hopped in the back while Max and Jazz were in the front before they drove away. Poindexter kept quiet for most of the drive and just listened to Max and Jazz talk. About 10 minutes later Max pulled into the school parking lot and everyone got out.

"Hey Max, I was hoping if you could help me carry some books for a paper I need." Jazz said with a sweet smile.

Max smiled back before nodding. "Alright, lead the way Red." He said before looking to Danny. "I'll see you around."

Poindexter sighed as he found himself alone in the parking lot before he started to make his way to school. Just before Poindexter entered the school someone called out his name... well Danny's name.

"Hey Danny." Tucker said as he and Sam walked up next to there friend. "How's it going?"

Poindexter smiled at Tucker. "It going good, everything's good."

Sam raised an eyebrow at her friend. "What's got you in such a good mood."

Poindexter smiled before shrugging. "I just... had a good morning." He said with a smile.

Both Sam and Tucker laugh before making there way to school.

Poindexter stood a little behind with a big smile on his face. "So this is what it's like to have friends." Poindexter said before fallowing Sam and Tucker.

* * *

Danny sighed as he walked to school after Mr. Poindexter dropped him off at the corner block. Danny started to think of his situation and how he was going to get out of this.

If Poindexter was behind this then there were a lot of questions. Like how did he do this? Why did he do this? What did Poindexter have against him? And how would Danny get his body back. Danny sighed again, he needed to keep a low profile and find Max and/or Jazz. He should be able to convince them he was the real Danny if he played his cards right.

Danny suddenly came to a stop when he bumped into someone. "Sorry man, my bad-

"Well if it isn't my favored nerd." Danny's comment was cut off when he looked up to see Mike the A-Lister along with two others. "So, you think just because your warring different cloths I couldn't recognize you." Mike said in a superior tone before folding his arms in front of him. "So where's my homework you little shit?"

Danny didn't react to Mike's threats at first. Even in another body Danny still couldn't see Mike anything more then a Dash knock off. Unfortunately for Danny he was in a body that hasn't seen action in a day it's life, so he had little option.

Danny took of his bag and opened it up. "Oh no worries Mike, it's right... here!" Danny yelled before throwing some blank papers in his face before running past them.

The small group of A-Listers were shocked by the papers and tried to grab them. Only to find out they were all blank.

"Get back here Poindexter!" Mike yelled as she chased after the him along with the other A-Listers.

* * *

Poindexter had a big smile on his face as he walked with Sam, Tucker, and Max. Not once has someone picked on him, called him a name, or anything negative. Out of everyone only Mr. Lancer called him out in class in front of everyone on a very hard math problem, but was left speechless when Poindexter solved it with no problem.

"Man I would give anything to see that look on Lancer again." Tucker said with a laugh. "He must of looked over that problem at least ten times before he realized you didn't make any mistake."

"Finely decided to take my advice on studying and stopping the game play." Sam said with a slightly smug smirk.

Poindexter scratched the back of his head as he blushed, not used to a pretty girl complementing him.

Tucker looked at his PDA before giving an annoying sigh. "Man I hate gym." He said while looking at the time and schedule.

Sam rolled her eyes at Tucker. "Well maybe if you got off your ass every once and a while then you would be in better shape." Sam said as she elbowed his squishy side, which she found was surprisingly hard.

"But you have to admit Ms. Tetslaff is aggressive as hell when we have gym." Tucker said with a frown. "Not only that she favors the stronger guys and always seems to pin them up against the weaker ones, like in dodgeball."

Max shudder at the teacher's name. "God that woman feels more like a man to me. Like that coach from _'Scary Movie'_ , the one that looked like a transvestite." Max said getting a shutter from everyone.

"Well you won't have to worry, Ms. Tetslaff won't be in today so a sub will be taking care of the class." Sam said with a wave of her hand.

Poindexter was feeling two emotions at the moment. On one hand was dread since Poindexter always hated gym, having always been the weakest link. On the other was excitement, never having an athletic body in his life like Danny had Poindexter could finely feel what it was like to be like a jock.

That thought also made Poindexter feel slightly guilty since he was in Danny's body and not his own, and Danny was living his school life today. Poindexter quickly shook that thought out of his head, Danny had his whole life to be in his own body, he shouldn't mind.

The three made there way to the gym were the substitute teacher waited along with most of the class.

Once the period bell rang the substitute spoke. "Alright, since Ms. Tetslaff is not here today we're just having a football skirmish today." He said getting cheers from all the jocks. "You don't have to change into your PE uniform if you don't want to. Alright everyone, outside."

Everyone made there way outside to the football field. There the teacher picked two captains for the teams, Dash being one and someone named Ben the other. The two started to pick teams Dash brought all the A-Listers to his side easily, promising pain if Ben picked even one A-Lister. Once Ben had a full team and Dash had all the A-Listers Mike spoke up.

"Hey Dash, we're short one player." Mike said as he counted the number of players.

Dash grunted and also counted, though no one said that it took him a little longer. The jock clicked his tongue when he saw that Mike was right. Looking over the remaining choses all that were left were mostly girls and nerds. As Dash scanned the crowed his eyes stopped at a certain pain in his ass, making him smile.

"Fenton!" Dash shouted making Poindexter jump in shock. "Get your ass over here!" He said with a smug smirk.

Poindexter scrambled onto the field towards the A-Listers, feeling both excitement and worry. The rest of the students not playing went to the bleachers and watch the game.

Once Poindexter was with the other A-Listers Dash pulled everyone into a huddle.

"Ok, Fenton," Dash said grabbing Poindexter's attention. "After the snap I'll had the ball off to you before you make a run for it." Dash said in a serious voice.

Poindexter almost felt like saluting to the jock, but felt that was something Danny would never do. So instead he just nodded and went to get into position.

Just before the A-Listers split up Dash pulled them back in. "Leave him wide open for punishment." Dash said with a grin making the other A-Listers laugh.

Both teams got into positions, glaring at each other. Dash looked over to the A-Listers near Poindexter before winking, getting a smirk from the two. Kwan snapped the ball to Dash looking to Poindexter.

"Fenton, think fast!" Dash shouted before throwing the ball to Poindexter.

Poindexter jumped in shock as the ball came at him in almost ludicrous speed. But somehow Danny's body moved as he was able to catch the football, even though he fumbled with it for a bit. Poindexter smiled when he saw the ball in his hands, never before had he ever cached a football.

"Run Danny!" Sam's voice was heard by Poindexter, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Looking up Poindexter saw not a single person covering him, and every member of the other team ran right at him. Again Danny's body started to act on it's own when Poindexter was frozen in fear. He ran faster then he ever thought possible and was able to avoid most of the other players. When two players blocked his path Poindexter charged into them and was able to get past, scoring a touchdown.

"Whoa, Fenton got game." One of the A-Listers said getting a glare from Dash.

"He just got lucky." Dash said before looking to Poindexter. "Fenton, get over here!"

Poindexter snapped out of his shocked state before he ran over to Dash. A big smile on his face the entire time.

Back at the bleachers Sam and Tucker were cheering for there 'friend' on while some of the other students just sat and watched. But one person was looking at with slight confusion and narrow eyes as the game continued.

* * *

Danny sighed as he walked to his next class. The whole day was filled with nothing but hard homework and even harder classes. Despite only being a freshmen Poindexter was taking advance junior classes. Which means Danny is having an extremely hard time with the classes, not to say he was dumb, but just that Poindexter took really hard classes. Nearly every teacher in every class so far had called on Danny to answer a complicated question, which Danny had to decline and say he wasn't feeling well.

But that didn't stop the teachers from going into long lechers explaining problems so fast he thought each teacher was high on coffee.

Danny was suddenly knocked out of his thoughts when something hit his feet making him trip and hit the floor.

"Had a nice trip Poin-dork!" A voice that Danny soon found was just as annoying as Dash spoke.

Looking up Danny saw Mike and two other A-Listers, all three looking at him with smug looks.

"What do you want-" Danny's comment was cut off when Mike grabbed him by the back of his shirt and lifted him up.

"Shut it," Mike growled. "I got an F because you didn't do my homework, now your going to pay." He said before dragging Danny away.

A few minutes later Danny found himself in the back of the school with the small group of A-Listers. Mike throw Danny against the brick wall making him grunt in pain.

"Are you really blaming me because you got a bad grade?" Danny asked with a chuckle as he pushed himself up. "How are you my problem, honestly tell me how any of this is my problem?"

Mike growled before punching Danny in the stomach, making Danny double over in pain.

"You think you can talk back to me little nerd." Mike said as he towered over Danny. "Now here's what's going to happen. Your going to be doing my homework for now on, not only that but you'll be doing homework for my friend here." He said getting a smug smile from the other two A-Listers.

Danny took deep breaths as he held his stomach. Pain was nothing new to him, but it was his body that was more resistant to pain, and Poindexter's body had little pain tolerance. That didn't stop Danny from sucking the pain up and standing on his own two feet.

"Really, you expect me to do three sets of homework just because you say so, why?" Danny said in a challenging voice.

Mike scowled before he smirked and started to pound his fist into his hand. "If not we'll just beat you up until you do, and make your life a living hell."

Danny just laughed and shook his head, making the other A-Listers raise and eyebrow. "Um, I hate to tell you this, but you already do that." Danny said with a smirk. "So what else you got?" Danny challenged.

Mike face turned red as he squeezed his fist. "Well for one we can beat the shit out of you hear and now." Mike said with a glare. "And two... we'll beat the shit out of you later."

Danny nodded along and thought of a quick plan to end this situation. "Right, see I forgot your a basketball player and not a fighter, I guess you do need two other jocks to take down one nerd." Danny said egging Mike on. In a situation with an egotistical ass and his friends, always poke at there pride to get them mad.

And Mike was mad as a bull. "Oh please, as if I need help to take on a nerd like you." Mike said as he stepped forward and raise a fist.

Danny brought his hand up and kept his eyes on Mike's shoulder. One of the first things to move when throwing a punch was the shoulder, and when Danny saw it start to move he quickly ducked. He felt the punch rush past his head before he glanced up, seeing shocked faces on the A-Listers. Before they could react Danny shot up and rammed his head right into Mike's chin, making the jock's head whip up. No matter how big or how strong, a good hit to the chin will always hurt like hell.

As Mike stumbled back Danny didn't relent, Poindexter's body may be weak but it can still hit vital area. Danny's leg shot up and hit Mike's most vital of areas, right between the legs. Mike gave a high pitch scream as his hands shot down between his legs before he fell to his knees. Again Danny didn't relent and grabbed the back of Mike's head before ramming his right into Mike's nose. The blow wasn't strong enough to break Mike's nose, but it was strong enough to whip his head back and cause some bleeding.

Mike hit the ground like a sack of potatoes, moaning and twitching in pain. The other two A-Listers took a step back when they saw Danny look at him with a glare.

Danny then jerked forward with a grin on his face. "Boo."

The A-Listers jumped and quickly ran away, leaving Mike and Danny all alone. Once they were gone Danny sighed he started to stretch Poindexter's body, the top of his head was pounding along with his right knee, but overall he was fine.

"That's it," Danny said as he started to limp away. "I am sick and tiered of being Poindexter. I want my body back, and I'm getting it no matter what." Danny said as he walked back into the school, looking for Max, Jazz, or even Poindexter.

"Sorry, can't let you do that." A voice whispered into Danny's ear, making him freeze in place.

Before the teen could even react a force slammed into his side and carried him into a nearby bathroom. Danny soon found himself on the bathroom floor, the wind knocked out of him. Again an invisible force pulled Danny to his feet making him stager.

"I'm surprised you had any fight in you, especially with that body." A cheerful voice said making Danny look around the bathroom for the source. "But I expect nothing less from someone with such a strong reflection." The voice said before Danny felt something clasp on his shoulder. "Over here boy." The voice said before Danny was forced to face the bathroom mirror.

Danny was shocked to see a man in the mirror, holding him by the shoulder. Looking slowly to the side Danny saw there was no one there.

"What the hell are you?" Danny asked slowly and carefully, since he was the one clearly at a disadvantage.

The man in the mirror just grinned as he tighten his grip on Danny's shoulder. "You can call me Ted." Was all the man in the mirror said.

When Danny got no response he decided to dig for some information. "So... are you the one who switched my body with Poindexter's?" Danny asked slowly as he started to look for an escape.

Ted grinned and nodded his head. "That's right, a little mirror magic here and there and bam, the old body swap." He said with a small laugh. "Though you were tougher since you were so strong."

Danny took a calming breath as he gave a quick glance at the bathroom door. "But why, why did you switch are bodies?"

Ted shrugged as he put his hands behind his head. "The kid asked to be stronger, so I put him in the strongest body I could find."

Now that made Danny blink. "But why?"

Ted had a thoughtful look on his face, trying to decide whether to tell Danny or not. "Well you see, the kid helped me, so I owe him three favors. I already saved him from a bully then I swapped his body with yours."

That caught Danny's attention. "What will happen once you fufil your debt?"

The sinister grin on the mirror man's face nearly made Danny shiver. "Well once I'm no longer bound to him, I can do whatever the hell I want."

Danny's mind started to race fast, faster then it normally would. What could the mirror man want from Poindexter, it would have to be something big if he went to all the trouble of switching his body with Poindexter. A soul, could the man in the mirror be a demon wanting Poindexter's soul. Danny thought about it for a second before shaking his head, it would of been easier to switch Poindexter's body with a normal person, not an Alpha Werewolf. Why his body anyway.

That's when dread washed over Danny as a scary thought entered his mind. What if Ted wanted Danny's body for himself, but he needed Poindexter to be indebted to him first.

Danny's mouth felt dry as he looked at the smiling Ted. "Are you going to kill me?" Danny wasn't stupid to think Ted talked this much and would just let him go.

Ted had a thoughtful look on his face before shaking his head. "No, I don't think I can hide all the blood when if kill you." The way he said that so casually almost made Danny shiver. "But I can't let you go... so time for plan B."

As soon as those words were said Danny dove for the bathroom door. Unfortunately he didn't get far as a invisible hand shot out of the mirror and grabbed Danny by the ankle. Before the invisible force started to pull Danny grabbed onto the bottom of a stall.

"Whoa, those were some fast reflexes!" Ted said as he started to pull. "Almost gave me the slip."

Danny held onto the stall for dear life as the force pulled harder. So hard he felt like he was being split in two. Danny's hands started slip off the stall do to the sweat, making the teens eyes widen.

"No~" Danny said before he was only hanging by his fingers. "No, no, no." Then Danny's fingers slipped off the bottom stall completely. "Shiiiiiiit!" Danny shouted before he was sucked into the mirror.

As soon as Danny was gone the bathroom was filled with an eerie silence, leaving only Ted. Said Ted smiled before fixing his suit up a bit.

"Much easier then last time." He said before grumbling a bit. "I swear I felt like I was going to pop a blood vessel." Ted said with a sigh before he disappeared.

* * *

Max was quiet as he walked to his locker, his mind wondering to his best friend Danny. The whole day the werewolf has been acting strange, different from normal. Usually Danny was filled with confidence and enough spunk to never let anything faze him. But today things were different.

Danny was nervous when Lancer called him up to the board, nervous of Lancer. Not only that but all day Danny had been avoiding A-Listers like they were the plague, and when he saw someone in trouble he looked ready to run.

The spellslinger shook his head at the thoughts. Maybe he was being paranoid, after the whole shape-shifter incident a few days ago Max has felt a little uneasy. Then again it was very unlike Danny to be nervous and avoid the A-Listers. Hell the werewolf relished in butting heads with Lancer and Dash whenever he can and making them look like idiots.

Max sighed louder as he walked down the hall, he didn't no what to do.

Suddenly the spellslinger was brought out of his thought when someone called his name. Looking to the side a smile spread across his face when he saw his red head girlfriend.

"Hey Max, how's it going?" Jazz asked with a smile as she walked next to him.

Max gave her a smile as he stood close to her. "Fine." He said before his mind wondered.

Jazz's raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked getting Max's attention. "You seem a little out of it."

The spellslinger gave Jazz a small smile as he put his arm around her waist. "Just got something on my mind."

This caused her to poke his side playfully. "Well, are you going to tell me?" She asked playfully.

The playfulness brought a smile to Max's face as he brought Jazz closer. As he did so he gave her a slightly serious look. "Have you notice anything strange about Danny?" Max asked in a hush voice as he brought Jazz off to the side.

Jazz looked confused before she had a thoughtful look on. "I don't think so, he seemed normal to me. Why, have you noticed something?"

Max scratched the back of his head before sighing. "It's nothing really big, just he seems... different, squeamish even."

Jazz rubbed her chin thoughtfully at that. "It's strange, but is it anything to be concerned about?"

Max was quiet before shaking his head. "I don't know, maybe I'm being paranoid since the shape-shifter incident." Max said while running a hand through his hair. "But things just don't adding up."

Jazz grabbed Max's hand and gave it a small squeeze. "Look, if you need to look into this then do it." She said before an idea crossed her mind. "What if we use those password we came up with the shape-shifter."

A grin crossed Max's face. "Blue Stone."

"Dragon Heart."

Max suddenly leaned over and kissed Jazz on the lips. "Your so sexy when your smart." Max said getting a blush on Jazz's face.

"Enough," Jazz said as she playfully pushed Max away. "Let's find my brother and see what's up."

With that the two walked together down the hall looking for a werewolf.

* * *

Danny grunted as he landed on something hard. Pushing himself up and looking around Danny was surprised at what he saw.

He was in the middle of one of the schools hallway, but it was different. Instead of the usual yellow walls and green lockers everything was gray, almost void of any brought colors.

Danny stood up from the floor and started to looked around, not seeing a single person in sight. There was an almost chilling silence in the air as not even a squeak was heard in the normally loud high school. Danny recalled the last thing that happened before he woke up, which was being dragged into the bathroom mirror as he tried to escape.

"So... I'm inside a mirror." Danny said as he looked around. "I thought it would be shinier." He joked.

Danny started to look around for any sign of... anything. He started to walk down the gray hall, keeping his eyes and ears open. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye he saw movement. Turning to the right Danny was surprised to see movement in a window reflection. Moving closer he saw people moving in the reflection, people moving in the school's hallway. Looking back Danny realized that it was the exact same hallway he was currently in, only the one in the reflection had people and color.

"Damn, I need to find a way out of here." Danny muttered out loud.

"Not while I'm here shrimp."

Danny whipped around as fast as he could before a hand wrapped around his neck and slammed him into the wall being him.

"Huh, didn't think you could be that fast in that body." Ted said with a smile as he put pressure on Danny's neck, chocking him a bit. "That just show's how strong your reflection is, your soul." He said before lifting Danny off the ground by the neck.

Danny struggled to breath as he hanged on to Ted's hand. "Are... are you going to kill me?" Danny asked as he looked right into Ted's eyes.

The young teen wasn't a fool to think something would happen to stop the mirror man from killing him. He was a in a weak body that hadn't seem to ran a mile in it's life facing a man who had all the power and the home field advantage. In other words Danny as fucked in all kinds of ways.

Ted tilted his head in thought before pulling his hand from Danny's neck, letting him fall to the floor. "No, I feel I should give you a chance. Someone as strong as you to just die like a... well... dog," Ted said with a chuckle. "Deserves to have a fighting chance." Ted said before a sadistic grin crossed Ted's face, making the 'man' look anything but human. "So run, hide, or fight Daniel Fenton, and lets see if you survive." He said before he disappeared.

Danny stood up from the floor while rubbing his neck, feeling bruises form already. But before Danny could even have a moment of rest he heard a low growl in the distance, making him slowly turn to his left.

At the end of the hall stood a tall green monster with a long purple tongue, pointy ears, three red eyes, and sharp yellow teeth. Danny slowly backed up when he noticed the monster hadn't notice him yet and started to make his way to the other end of the hall. After about 10 agenizing seconds the teen reached the end and was about to turn the corner, but soon heard the creatures let out a wet screech, causing Danny to bolt as fast as he could.

Danny ran until he bolted into a class room and silently closed the door. Quiet as a mouse Danny waited until he heard the green monster run passed the classroom door before Danny stepped back into the hallway. He looked around carefully before making his way down the call, hoping to find some way out.

* * *

"Hey Danny, wait up." Max called out to his friend as Jazz walked next to him.

Poindexter, along with Sam and Tucker, stopped to turn to the spellslinger. "What's up buddy?" Poindexter asked with a smile.

Both Max and Jazz stopped in front of them. "Listen little bro, we need ask you something important," Jazz said before looking over to Sam and Tucker. "Just Danny, it's a little privet."

Poindexter nodded before looking to 'his friends'. "You guys go ahead, I'll catch up." He said getting a nod from both of them before they walked away.

Once they were gone Max looked to his 'friend' with a friendly smile. "Hey Danny, do you remember last week, the thing with Ms. Spectra and her 'boyfriend'?" Max asked in an almost hushed tone.

Poindexter looked surprised and started to panic a little, something Max and Jazz notice. "U-um yeah... the thing from last week." Poindexter said in an uncertain voice. "What about it?"

Max sent Jazz a knowing look, on she instantly received. "Well it was only a few days ago so you should still remember so," Max looked right into Danny's eyes. "Blue Stone."

"Dragon Heart."

Poindexter blinked as he looked between Max and Jazz. "Um... what?"

Max gripped his cane tightly as he took a deep breath. He let out his breath slowly before giving Poindexter a smile. "Don't you remember? We were trying to come up with better names for the book Ms. Spectra is writing, she did ask for help. Her boyfriend throw some ideas but they didn't fit."

Poindexter's eyes widen before he nodded franticly. "R-right, right, sorry, it must of slipped my mind."

Jazz kept her head cool as he looked at her 'brother'. "Anyway, Ms. Spectra want's to meet with us on the book idea."

That made an uncertain look cross Poindexter's face, but in the end he nodded. "Alright, but we should make it fast. I don't want to miss lunch."

With a nod Max started to make his way to Spectra's office, Jazz and Poindexter in tow. Once they reached the office they Jazz quickly knocked on the door and waited for a response.

"Come in." Spectra said from the other side.

Max opened the door allowing everyone to enter. Once inside they saw Ms. Spectra working behind her office desk, and once they saw the people who entered she smiled.

"Danny, Jazz, Max, it's good to see you." Spectra said as she put her pen down. "What brings you here?"

Max and Poindexter walked forward while Jazz stayed back. Once they were far enough she quickly locked the door behind her, something Spectra notice. When the succubus's eyes landed on the red head Jazz turned her eyes to Poindexter with a serious look. Feeling a hidden message Spectra gave Poindexter a smile. Once Poindexter was close enough he sat in the only chair in front of Spectra's desk while Max stood next to him.

"Jazz said you wanted some name idea's for the book you have been working on." Poindexter said with a smile as he rubbed the back of his head.

Spectra blinked before nodding slowly. "Yes.. my book." She said slowly before glancing at Max.

"Remember Ms. Spectra, Blue Stone." Max said while glancing at Poindexter.

"Dragon Heart." Jazz added.

Once those words left the two's mouth Spectra's eyes widen before she glanced at Poindexter, seeing no reaction. Finally figuring out the situation gave Poindexter an even bigger smile, with a hint of lust.

"Oh that, I can't thank you kids enough for helping with my book." Spectra said as she got up from her desk and walked to the filing cabinet next to it. "You all have been such a help, especially you Danny." She purred his name out as she bent down to the bottom drawer of the cabinet.

Poindexter stiffened in more ways then one when he saw Ms. Spectra bend over, getting a good view of her large... backside. As Poindexter's eyes were glued to Spectra he never noticed Max step back behind him.

"There it is." She said as she grabbed a small book form the cabinet before standing up straight.

As she turned around Spectra saw Max raise his cane behind Poindexter's head before bringing it down swiftly. Causing the teen to go limp when the cane met the back of his head.

"Will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Spectra asked as she throw the book to the floor and walked to the limp Poindexter.

Max gave a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. "As you can guess, this is not our Danny. He has no knowledge of what happen last week and his personality was completely different." He said before looking around. "You got anything to hold him down?"

"Bottom drawer in the left cabinet." Spectra said almost instantly making both Jazz and Max raised an eyebrow. "I'm a succubus you know what I'm about."

Jazz went to the cabinet and quickly found a roll of rope. She raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything and just throw it to Max.

The spellslinger quickly tied the unconscious teen to the chair before turning to Spectra. "Can you make the room silent?"

With a nod Spectra raised her hands before a red glow covered her hands. A second later a shot of magic hit the walls covering the room.

"There, no one can hear us." She said before turning to Max. "I hope you know what your doing kid."

Max raised an eyebrow to her. "What, you think I would hurt my best friend without a damn good reason."

Spectra raised her hands in defense. "I'm just saying, Danny may be acting weird but," She trailed off as she looked at the young teen, worry in her eyes. "As far as I can tell, that is him, or at least smells like him." Spectra said in concern.

Max and Jazz shared a glanced as Max finished tying Poindexter down. "If this was the real Danny he wouldn't have been knocked out by a hit to the back of the head. Instead he would of caught it and socked me in the face." He said just before finishing the knots. "Plus if this is the real Danny he'll just pull the rope off an still punch me in the face."

Both girls looked up in thought before nodding and soon the three stood in front of the unconscious teen. Max stepped forward and lightly slapped Poindexter to in the face to wake him up. When that didn't worked Max pulled his hand back before bitch slapping Poindexter, making him jerk awake.

"W-what..." Poindexter slurred as he tried to get up, but notice he was he was tied to a chair. "What's going on!?"

Max clamped his hand over Poindexter's mouth before he could start shouting. "Shut up." Max growled making Poindexter stiffen. "No one can hear you but that doesn't mean I want to listen to you yell. So when I remove my hand your going to keep quiet and only answer my questions, understand?"

Poindexter gave a shaky nod as Max slowly removed his hand, and just as he was told to nerd didn't make a pep.

The three stared intensely at Poindexter before Spectra turned to Max. "Look's like you were right." She said before looking to Poindexter. "The Danny I know would never be this jumpy and afraid, not even if he was tied up." That made Poindexter flinch in shock, something everyone noticed.

"So that only brings one question." Jazz said as she crossed her arms. "Who the hell are you and where in my brother?"

Poindexter was shaking and sweating in the chair as she looked between everyone. "W-wh-what a-are you talking about s-sis, it's me Da-" Poindexter was cut off when Max raised his cane in front of the nerds face.

"Enough bullshit ok, we're not buying your little act. So start talking or," The blade at the end of Max's cane popped out right between Poindexter's eyes, making the nerd go crossed eyed with fear. "I will use this on you."

Now Poindexter was drenched in his own sweat and looked a second away from pissing himself. When he saw the blade twitch opened his mouth. "It's me it's me Sidney, Sidney Poindexter!" Poindexter shouted at the top of his lungs as he pulled his head away.

Everyone gained a shock look and Max lowered his cane. "Poindexter," Max said in confusion as he looked Poindexter over. "How the hell are you in Danny's body?"

Seeing he wasn't going to get stabbed Poindexter nodded shakily. "I-I found a mirror in the old locker Lancer gave me after mine broke. S-something came out and said he owned me three favors, He called himself Ted. First he saved me from Mike and then when I asked him to make me stronger, so he put me in Danny's body and Danny went in mine. He said it was the strongest body he could find."

Everyone's jaws were dropped when Poindexter finished talking. Once they collected themselves Jazz stepped forward. "Sidney, why would you do this to Danny? He never did anything to you, he helped you." She said in a disappointed tone.

Poindexter looked down in shame, looking away from everyone. "I... I just wanted to be strong and to have friends. I didn't want Danny's body, but when I got it... I didn't want to give it up."

Max felt slight sympathy for the nerd but was still pissed as hell. "So you steal someone else's life to make your self feel better." Max growled as he got to Poindexter's level. "That's not fucking right Sidney, no matter how shitty your life is you need to make it the best your way."

Jazz gave Max a sympathetic look knowing how much he's gone through just to get where he was. Sighing Jazz turned to Poindexter. "Poindexter, what was the... thing that switched your bodies?"

This caused Poindexter to give a helpless shrug. "I don't know, he just kept calling himself a Mirror Walker. It seemed to fit since he lived inside mirrors."

Jazz raised an eyebrow and turned to Spectra and Max. "Have you guys ever heard of a Mirror Walker before?"

Spectra just shook her head while Max looked thoughtful. "I've never heard of a being called a Mirror Walker, but I have read about a very complicated light spell called mirror walk. As the name implies it allows someone to walk through mirrors."

"So this could be a mage we're dealing with?" Jazz asked in concern.

Max just shrugged. "No idea," He said before turning to Poindexter, who looked confused. "Poindexter, where is the mirror now?"

Poindexter snapped out of his confusion an looked to Max. "I-if Danny brought my book bag it should be in there, I left it in there before I went to sleep."

"While your doing that I'll call Danny- er... 'Poindexter' to my office." Spectra said as she went behind her desk and grabbed her phone.

Jazz looked to Max with a slight concern look. "Why did you think Danny didn't come to us right away when he found himself in Poindexter's body?"

Max gave a shrug. "We did just deal with a shape-shifter, and then we find Danny in someone else's body, it would be suspicious. Plus what if what switched his body was still watching him."

The couple were brought out of there thoughts when Spectra slammed her phone to the table. "Dan-Poindexter never showed up for his class, he's missing." She said making everyone in the room feel dread.

Max rounded on the bound teen with a glare. "Where is he?" Max growled making Poindexter flinch.

"I-I don't know, I haven't seen Danny all day, I've been avoiding him." Poindexter said in a shaky tone.

Jazz stepped forward and looked Poindexter right in the eyes. "Poindexter, where is this mirror walker right now?"

Poindexter just shook his head. "I don't know, Ted just always popes up whenever I seem to need him."

Max sighed while shaking his head. "Poindexter, being like 'Ted' never do anything for free. He's going to want something in the end, and that something is always bad. Where is the mirror you mentioned?"

Poindexter blinked as he looked between everyone, trying to rack his brain on why they new so much. But no matter what Poindexter couldn't come up with a logical solution. Seeing the three still stair at him Poindexter started to talk. "If Danny brought my bag to school it should be in there."

Max nodded before looking at Jazz. "Here's how I think we should do things. I'll go with Poindexter to his locker and get the mirror, while we do that you get Danny's BlackBook and find out what the hell we're facing."

Jazz thought for a moment before nodding. "That seems like the best action at the moment." Jazz said with a sigh.

"If your going to walk around school then you'll need these." Spectra said as she handed Max and Jazz hallway passes. "I wish I can help, but I'm far from a fighter."

Max nodded as he took the two passes. "We'll take all the help we can get." He said before he stood in front of Poindexter. "Now here's what's going to happen. Your going to lead me to your locker and we're getting that mirror, then we're switching your bodies back to normal then locking this mirror walker away." He said before looking Poindexter right in the eye. "Do you have a problem with that?"

Poindexter gave a shaky nod, making Max cut the rope with the blade at the end of his cane. Once the rope hit the floor Spectra gave a long sigh, making Max and Jazz turn to her.

"Do you have any idea how much good rope cost." Spectra said as she put her hands on her hips. "Rope that doesn't chaff and break easy?"

Jazz's face lit up at the thought of _how_ Spectra used that rope while Max rolled his eyes, but the grin on his face when he saw Jazz blush told a different story. Poindexter just tilted his head in confusion, wondering what the counselor meant.

Max took out his wallet and bulled out 40$ "Here, the cost for breaking your rope." He said as he throw the wad of money at Spectra, who easily caught it. "Now let's get moving." He said before pushing Poindexter out of the office.

* * *

Max walked behind Poindexter as they walked down the empty school hall. Every time the nerd started to slow down Max hit the back of his legs, making him pick up speed. Once they reached Poindexter's locker the he quickly opened it to find a gray bag in it.

"Here it is." Poindexter said as he pulled out the bag. Opening his bag Poindexter pulled out the old mirror he found in the locker just a few days ago.

"Give it." Max said with his hand out stretched, making Poindexter hand over the mirror. Once the spellslinger had it in his hands he felt fain magic in it. Looking closer around the edges of the mirror Max noticed that the edgings weren't just for show but runes. "It's always 'make the runes look like destines to slip up magic users'." Max said with a grin as he ran his hand over it.

Poindexter gave Max a confused look. This whole time since Max found out Poindexter was really Danny he seemed too familiar with the situation. Poindexter was knocked out of his thoughts when Max flipped the mirror over, showing more 'runes' on the back.

"Hmm," Max hummed out in thought as he looked at the mirror. "As far as I can tell just from glancing some of these runes bound something to the mirror. Can't tell what it is, but it wasn't painless I can say that much."

"... How do you know so much about all this?" Poindexter finally asked the question that was on him mind.

Max looked over the runes a bit more before he spoke. "That's for me to know and for you to shut up about." Max said calmly as he didn't look away from the runes on the mirror's back before flipping it over again. "I'm still hella pissed about what you did to my best friend, who never did a single bad thing to you."

Poindexter flinched at the jab and looked down in shame. "I couldn't help it, do you have any idea what it's like to feel like nothing, like a loser."

That just made Max snort. "Oh trust me, I know what it's like to feel like nothing." Was all Max said making Poindexter look at him in surprise. As the spellslinger finished looking over he came to a somewhat concussion. "Ok, from what I can gather from this thing just by glancing at it is that it dose two things. One is that something is bond to it, and two, I think this is the entrance to a pocket dimension."

Poindexter's eyes nearly shot out of his head at the care free explanation. "What do you mean this leads to a pocket dimension?" The nerd said in shock.

Max stared at Poindexter for a minute before sighing. "God I hate seeing that expression with his face, it's so weird." Max said before he looked in the mirror. "Anyway, maybe with this I can bring the Mirror Walker to us."

"Who's to say you already haven't." A voice chuckled in the air.

Max instantly looked into the mirror to see a lone figure inside it along with his reflection. The spellslinger brought his cane up and was about to cast a spell but the mirror walker punched Max's reflection in the face, sending the real Max flying into the lockers. As Max hit the ground he dropped the mirror and just as it was about to hit the ground it stopped in mid air. The mirror stayed in mid air for a few seconds before it flew back into the locker.

"Poindexter, Poindexter, I never expected this from you." Ted's voice said from the mirror. "Maybe that body has given you too much confidence. Maybe you need a reminder that just because your in one of the strongest bodies in the area doesn't mean your the strongest being." Ted said in a sinister voice before he acted.

Poindexter felt something wrap around his leg before pulling, causing the nerd to crash to the floor. "Wh-what are you doing ted!?" He asked in shock as the force started to pull him towards the mirror along with Max.

"Common Dex, you should figure it out. I can't have you two ruining my little plan." Ted said in a care free tone as he pulled harder on them.

Max grit his teeth before the his blade at the end of his cane popped out, he then slammed it into the floor stopping the force from dragging him into the mirror. Poindexter however wasn't so luck as he was dragged in while screaming. Just as Max was about to open one of his BlackWater bottles the force around his leg tighten extremely, causing a very noticeable crack sound to be hard.

"FUCKING SHIT WHY IS IT ALWAYS THE LEG!" Max screamed in pain as his blade slipped out of the floor, resulting in the force to drag him in the mirror.

All that was left in the hallway was a chuckling mirror walker and a small hole in the ground.

* * *

 **21N: Sorry this took so long, was having trouble trying to get the flow of the story right and not make this sound like crap. I'm also sorry that this chapter didn't have any action, but it was either stop here or make this another 10,000 words longer, and I don't want to have a 20,000 long chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be shorter.**

 **While I was surfing FanFiction I was surprised to see how little crossovers the 'Witcher series' had. I mean Ciri was hopping dimensions for years, that right there is a solid reason she could end up in another anything. She said she jumped through hundreds of worlds.**

 **If you like good stories and OCs checkout ' _NeoNazo356_ ' and read ' _Teen Titans: One of the Four_ _Elements_ ' and ' _Teen Titans: Two of the Four Elements_ '.**


	22. Mirror Mirror P-3

_**KNight Wolf**_

 **Mirror Mirror P-3**

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V**

Poindexter grunted when he landed on the floor with a hard thud. He didn't even have enough time to look up before something hard landed on him, knocking the wind right out.

"Fuck." Max moaned in pain as he rolled of Poindexter. "I thing that fucker broke my leg." The spellslinger muttered as he clenched his right leg. "And I landed on my keys."

Poindexter pushed himself off the ground and was surprised when he looked up. "Where are we?"

Looking up Max was surprised to find himself in a gray hallway looking very close to the one he was just in. "I think... we're in the mirror." Max said as he looked behind him, to see they were not in front of Poindexter's locker, or the mirror version.

That caused Poindexter to panic. "How, how are we in a mirror!? This whole thing has been nothing but comic book bullshit, men in mirrors, runes, _pocket dimensions_ , none of this makes sense!"

Before Poindexter could continue his rant Max gave him a hard slap to the face, causing his head to whip to the side. "Get a hold of yourself, bitching and whining are not going to help us right now!" Max shouted as Poindexter rubbed his cheek.

"Then what should we do?"

Max grunted as he pushed himself up on his one good leg. "Well for one, we get off our asses and not stand here like sitting ducks." He said while leaning on his cane.

Poindexter gave a shaky nod before pushing himself off the ground. Once they were off the ground they started to make there way to the other end of the hallway, keeping there eyes and ears open. While they walked Max was giving off a very noticeable limp and the occasional grunt of pain, something Poindexter noticed.

"H-how's your leg?" Poindexter asked as he looked at the limping limb.

"That fucker Ted broke it." Max said making Poindexter grimes. "It's not a full on break but more of a fracture, so you can understand that it hurts like hell."

That caused Poindexter to shut up and just walk next to Max. As they walked they both stopped when they heard something behind them, something that snarled. Looking back behind them there was some kind of monster green monster at the very end of the hallway. It stared at them with it's three eyes while they stared back. Suddenly Poindexter let out a scream that caused the monster to snarl and run after them. Poindexter looked ready to run away but when he looked to Max he was shocked to see him limp towards the monster.

"What are you doing!?" Poindexter shouted in shock.

Max stayed quiet as he limped towards the monster that was running at him before coming to a stop in the middle of the hall. As the monster ran at him he started to take out a bottle that had been in his pocket and waited. Once the monster was just 20 feet away BlackWater shot out of the bottle and made a puddle on the floor half way between the two of them. When the monster's feet touched the edge of the black puddle Max lifted his cane.

 ** _"Oniate!"_** As soon as those words left Max's mouth two black hands shout out of the water and grabbed the monster by it's hands, stopping it in it's place.

Max sighed before he made his way to the bound monster. Oniate was a simple spell, make a puddle of water and when something stood in it two black hands would hold that something down for a while. Max hadn't tested how much it could hold down, but he hadn't had any problems so far. Max stood a foot from the green monster as it tried to pull away from the hands and bite into the spellslinger's neck, but the water hands wouldn't budge. The down side was he could only use it on one or two targets while they stood in the puddle.

"So, you a sentient being or nothing but a monster?" Max asked while the green monster snarled.

Max like to think there were three levels of intelligence of supernatural beings. The lowest level being mindless monsters or drones that only fallow there instincts or someone's command, beings like ghouls or hellhounds fall into that. Passive intelligence were mostly supernatural beings that only attack with reason such as protection itself or something close to them, like territorial animals. And the highest intelligences level sentient beings that could talk and make decisions.

This thing was quickly falling into the lowest level of intelligence.

"Alright, you better say or do something that shows you have a working brain before I put you down. Last chance." Max said as he looked into two of the three monster eyes.

The green monster just snarled while whipping out it's purple tongue. The tongue sent a foul smelling saliva at Max, hitting him in the cheek. The spellslinger grimaced before whipping the saliva off.

"I warned you."

Before the creature could even snarl Max popped the blade from the end of his cane out with a click. The spellslinger then swiftly jammed the into the one red eye right in the creature's forehead, causing it to go still before falling limp. Oniate released the green creature letting it fall to the floor, a second later the puddle of BlackWater shot back into the bottle on Max's hip before he closed it. Sighing Max turned around to see Poindexter, looking at him in disbelief with his jaw dropped.

"H-ho-how... wh-why..." Poindexter stuttered as he pointed to the dead monster and Max.

Max just sighed as he limped passed Poindexter. "Ok, here are your two options Dex. One, you can bitch and whine which will attract more of those things, or two, you can shut up and hold your questions until this matter is resolved. Your chose." Was all Max said before walking past Poindexter.

Poindexter stared at Max as he limped away before glancing at the dead monster. The monster alone made Poindexter shutter, but now dead seem to make it even scarier. As much as Max may be intimidating, he was the best shot to saying alive in this mirror world. So after taking a deep breath and turning away from the dead monster, Poindexter fallowed behind Max.

* * *

The two had been walking together for a few minutes down the gray halls of the school. They ran into a few more of the green monsters, but Max easily took care of them. They were dangerous up close and surprisingly fast, but thanks to Max's BlackWater he was able to take them down easily. The whole time Poindexter kept quiet and just stayed out of the way whenever a monster appeared. One monster got past Max and came strait at Poindexter, acting on fight or flight Poindexter's bo-... Danny's body reacted and punched the monster in the face, hard.

That bought the nerd enough time for Max to save him.

As they walked together Poindexter finely spoke. "What exactly are we looking for?" Poindexter know Max wouldn't go into detail about his... abilities, but maybe he would say something about getting out of here.

Max stayed quiet for a minute before looking around. "Honestly, something that doesn't fit. Everything here is nearly the same except for the color and the monsters. We're looking for something that doesn't fit."

Poindexter looked around the hallway and the only thing he noticed was they were on the third floor. "But where should we start looking, the school is pretty big-"

 _KA-BOOOM!_

A loud explosion was heard and the ground shook below them, so much show that Max nearly fell over.

As soon as the shaking stopped Max looked around with sharp eyes. "What the hell was that!?"

Poindexter was breathing hard staying to calm down his heart. "I think- I think that came from the science lab on the second floor, below us."

The two started to run (Max limped) to the stairs and made their way down the hall. They soon found some stares and nearly jumped down to the second floor. Once there reached the second floor there was a very noticeable smell of gas and smoke in the air. The floor was almost as silent as the third, except for the faint sound of coughing in the distance. Max led on, limping down to the right where the sound was coming from with Poindexter behind him. As they walked the sound of the coughing was becoming less frequent but louder as they reached the corner.

Just before turning the corner Max stopped, hearing the coughing come right around the corner. Instead of just running around the corner Max peered around to what was making the noise.

When he saw what it was, or more accurately who, Max instantly rounded the corner without hesitation to help a familiar face.

"Danny!" Max said as the ran to his body trapped friend.

Danny, who was in Poindexter's body, was on his back in the middle of the hallway, coughing and wheezing while trying to take deep breaths. Off to the side was a burning door to the biology lab with a thick cloud of smoke coming out.

"Danny, are you alright?" Max as he looked his friend over. There were a few bumps and bruises, but nothing serious.

Danny opened his eyes and was surprised to see a familiar face. "Max, what are you doing here?" Danny said with a cough.

The spellslinger helped his friend to his feet, ignoring the pain in his leg. "Had a run in with the mirror walker, Ted. Dragged me and a guest into a small mirror." Max said as he throw his thumb behind him.

Danny looked behind Max he was shocked to see is face, which meant it could only be one person. "Poindexter." Danny growled with anger.

Poindexter flinched at the angry face he saw on himself and looked away, rubbing his arm in shame.

Max just shook his head as he put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Later, we have bigger problems. Anyway, when did you get here?"

Danny wanted to chew Poindexter out for causing all of this, but they didn't have time for that. With a sigh he turned to his friend. "After Mike and his friends jumped me I was going to see you or Jazz and try to convince you, hoping you would believe me. But before I could get to you Ted sucked me into a mirror and brought me here. He decided to play a game of cat and mouse and see if those monsters would kill me before I find a way out." Danny said with a sigh before dusting himself off. "Look, we should find somewhere safe, then you can catch me up to speed."

Max nodded as he started to think about where to go. "What about the locker room, lot's of exits to escape if necessary."

With a nod Danny started to lead the way to the locker room, Max and Poindexter fallowing behind. As they walked Max glanced into the burning bio lab and was impressed when he saw five dead monsters in the classroom.

* * *

"Alright, bring me up to speed." Danny said as he sat down on a bench.

They were currently in the boys locker room after silently making there way down the second floor. The whole time Poindexter was quiet and hadn't said a single word to Danny.

"After I notice something off with how you were acting today I decided to use the same password we used during the shape-shifter incident last week." Max said as he sat down next to Danny. Sighing with the pressure off his hurt leg. "I asked Jazz to come help me and we both said our passwords."

Danny looked surprised at the mention of the password. "Star Bright?"

Max nodded with a grin. "Yup, Poindexter didn't have a clue what we were saying. So I came up with a lie that led us to Spectra's office. She got the hint that something was wrong so she helped up."

Danny smiled with a hum. "Going to have to thank her after all this is over, and when I'm in my body."

"Just make sure your 'thank you' doesn't take up the whole day like last time." Max said with a grin making Danny shove him. "Anyway, after we got Poindexter to confuse we found the mirror Poindexter said Ted came out of. I looked it over a bit, but before I could do anything Ted sucked me and Poindexter into it."

"Did you get anything from glancing at it?"

"Only two things. One, this mirror dimension is in the mirror, someone went to a lot of trouble to put Ted in here. Two, Ted is bound to the mirror, he might be able to leave but he has to come back in here at some point, limiting his movement." Max explained.

Danny was quiet for a minuet before speaking. "What happens if we break the mirror?"

Max looked up in thought then answering. "Honestly, I have no idea. If the mirror breaks while we're still here then we might die and Ted could be free." Max said with a sigh.

"I don't think so." Both Danny and Max looked to the side to Poindexter, who was staring at a locker. "When I nearly dropped the mirror Ted freaked out, he even looked a little scared."

Max was quiet for a moment than started talking. "If... Ted was once a free... something at some point, then bound to the mirror for a very long time, the mirror might be a crutch for him." He said getting Danny and Poindexter to look like him. "Think of the mirror like pacemaker in Ted's chest, it's keeping him alive but still weak, but if you take out the pacemaker Ted flat lines. At worst breaking the mirror will leave him at half strength."

Danny folded his arms and nodded. "So we got a way to beat him. Now all we have to do is find a way out. Any ideas?"

The question brought a few minutes of silence in the locker room. Danny knew a lot about the supernatural, but magic and other dimensions in mirrors were over him. Max was more well known in magic and theories related to magic, but even he didn't have a solid answer.

After about five minutes someone finally spoke, and it wasn't Max or Danny.

"What if there's a mirror in my locker here." Poindexter said grabbing Danny and Max's attention. "Everything in this world is the same except without color or people, so dose that mean there's a magic mirror here?"

That made both Danny and Max look at each other. After a few seconds Danny stood up. "It's worth a shot, common."

As they all stood up Max realized he still had one question. "Hey Danny, how exactly did you kill those monsters?"

Danny gave Max a big grin. "Remember after we left Dash's party we went to Sam's house to watch some movie?" Danny asked getting a nod from Max.

"You mean ' _Saw_ '?"

"No the second one."

"Oh, your talking about ' _The Hills Have Eyes_ '. But what dose that have to do with anything-" Max cut himself off before an astonished look crossed his face. "You crafty little fucker you didn't!" Max shouted with a big grin.

"I did." Danny said with a cocky grin as he bowed. "Had a big mob of those monsters chasing me before barricading myself in the bio class. While in there I turned on the gas burners without the fire and strapped a match to the door before hiding in the closet. After a few second the door was kicked open and the monsters ran to the closet. It took a couple seconds but the gas hit the match and boom."

Max laughed as be patted Danny on the shoulder. "Even when in another body and completely defenseless you still find a way to be a badass."

Danny just waves him off and starts to make his way out. "Enough with the praise, lets just leave already." He said with a chuckle as they made there way out.

The three were silent as they walked down the halls, trying to attract as little attention as possible. The few monsters they did run into Max took them down easily, using ether using the blade at the end of his cane or his BlackWater, each kill getting a look of awe and fear from Poindexter.

Once they reached an end of a hall Danny carefully looked around the corner where Poindexter's locker was and surprised at what he saw. "Look's like Poindexter's hunch was right, theirs about eight monsters roaming around this one hall."

Max cursed under his breath. He could handle one or two easily, three or four would be a problem, but eight at once might kill him if he wasn't carful. This was especially the case since he only and a little more then half a bottle of BlackWater.

"Got any ideas?" Max asked as he peeked around the corner. With limited BlackWater, no gear, potions, and a crippled limb, Max was at a clear disadvantage. Yet he was still the strongest by far.

Danny pulled back and started to think of the best way to deal with them. One on one would be the best, but it would be impossible to separate them without attracting others. As he tried to think of a plan something caught Danny's attention from the corner of his eye. Looking a brilliant plan hit Danny and he tapped Max's shoulder, grabbing the spellslinger's attention.

"I've got a plan." Danny said with a grin.

* * *

In the gray school hallway the green monsters roamed, constantly passing locker 724. They mostly fallowed the loudest sound they heard which was mostly one of them.

Suddenly loud footsteps were heard making all the monsters turn to the left end of the hall. They all saw Danny with a smug grin on his face as every step he took was heard in the hall.

"Come and get me you fuckers." Danny said casually before bolting down where he came from.

All the monsters snarled before chasing after Danny as fast as they could. They rounded a corner and saw Danny standing next to Poindexter and Max, who had his right hand on the floor.

The monsters didn't care and ran at the three, not noticing the splashing sound under them.

 _ **"Surge!"**_ Max shouted as he sent a current of electricity through the large puddle.

All the monsters standing in the puddle of water stopped and screeched as they felt electricity run through there bodies.

After a few seconds Max stopped Surge before he forced the water to form around each of there feet before focusing his magic again. _**"Frost!"**_

The water froze around there feet, trapping them in place. As soon as the water froze Max brought out his cane and the blade at the end popped out. He then proceeded to stab and slash each monster that was trapped, in seconds alone all the monsters were dead.

When the last monster dropped Max fell to his knees and started panting hard. Using Surge then Frost back to back took the magic out of him, not to mention killing them all before they could break free.

"Great plan Danny, using the water from the water fountain for me to use." Max said between his breaths.

Danny walked over to his friend and helped him up with the best of his strength. "I feel smarter then I normally do, like everything is more clear."

"Looks like Poindexter got your strength and good looks while you were left with his brains." Max joked as he looked to the side to see Poindexter, who was looking staring at all the monsters on the floor.

Poindexter stared at the dead monster before looking to Max with a hard look. "Ok, that's it." He said surprising Danny and Max a bit. "I get that your mad at me for doing this. But I think I deserve an explanation about how you able to do all of this!" Poindexter said as he stomped his foot.

Both Danny and Max looked surprised at Poindexter with a surprised look before Danny stepped forward. "Look Poindexter, we don't have time to tell you everything. So until we handle on this we should get the hell out of here first before anything."

Poindexter was quiet for a moment before sighing. "Fine." Was all he said before fallowing them to the locker.

The trio walked to locker 724 but were surprised to find a combination lock. "I don't remember a lock your locker." Danny said as he looked at the heavy pad lock.

"Ted must of put it to keep us out if we figured the mirror angle." Poindexter said as he looked at the lock. "A combination lock has about 117 possible combinations, taking out any combination that repeats itself that leaves us with about 78 possible combinations." He said before grabbing the lock. "If we're lucky this should only take a few hour-"

"Level 2." Max said before he grabbed the lock and ripped it off the locker, shocking Poindexter. "I'm all for the subtle approach, but we're wasting time."

Poindexter just sighed before opening the locker, finding the magic mirror they were hoping to find. "So how do we get out of here?"

Max rubbed his chin as he started to think. "I think if I put some magic into it should open up to the mirror in our world. But I have no idea if it'll wo- **AAAHH!** "

 **Xx(Never Surrender By: _Skillet-START_ )xX**

Both Danny's and Poindexter's head whip to Max to see none other then Ted behind him, stabbing the spellslinger in the lower back with a long shard of glass. The glass was so long they easily stabbed all the way through Max's lower back.

Max grabbed his side and tried to stop the bleeding while Ted wrapped his free arm around his neck, holding another shard of glass to his throat. Max cane was then knocked out of his hand and clattered to the floor by Poindexter.

"Didn't expect you to get though my husks so soon. I thought by the time you find the way out you would be starving and weak." Ted said as he tighten the hold on Max's neck.

Danny growled while Poindexter fell on his butt and was shaking. "Let him go." Danny said as calmly as possible.

Ted just smiled before twisting the glass that was in Max's lower back, making the spellslinger scream in pain. Danny had to bight his lip hard trying to stay calm, one wrong move and his friend was dead.

"I think not, you see things were going so smoothly before you and your friends got involved." Ted said with a shrug. "But that's what I get for being greedy."

Danny was quiet as he looked at Ted and Max. The spellslinger was there strongest at the moment and Ted had a shard of glass to his throat. When Danny's eyes landed on Max he saw the spellslinger holding his wound while it bleed. When their eyes met Danny noticed the small wink the spellslinger gave him.

"Your plan, and what plan might that be?" Danny said as he looked Ted in the eyes. "A plan for you to escape and do what ever you want, or a plan to take my body?" Danny said getting a shocked look from Poindexter.

Ted grinned at Danny. "Your smart wolf. To answer your question yes, to both, your body was the strongest I could find in this back water town. It would be nice to have a body that wouldn't break down on me."

"Break down?" Danny asked.

Ted nodded with a smile. "Yes, normal bodies always break down when I take them over. You met them earlier, the husks."

Danny eyes widen in shock as he remember the only monsters he had been running into. "Those green monsters... were bodies you took over?" Danny asked as he grit his teeth.

Ted just gave a care free laugh. "All human unfortunately, nothing strong enough for me to use. But with your body however I'll finally be free to leave this dull mirror world. Maybe I'll visit that sister of yours, she was quiet the looker."

Danny grit his teeth harder and was about to say something, but before he could he saw Max grin.

Bringing up a shaking, bloody hand, Max started to speak. "Is... is this my blood?" Max asked sounding both shaken and afraid as he brought the bloody hand to Ted's eyelevel.

Ted gave a sadistic grin. "Yes, that is your blood little wizard." Ted said as he grazed Max's cheek with the shard of glass.

Suddenly a wide grin spread across Max's face as he pointed a bloody finger right at Ted. "Good."

Before the mirror walker could react all the blood shot right off Max's finger and right into Ted's eye.

"AAAAHHHHH!" Ted screamed in pain as he throw Max forward and grabbed his eye. "You bastard, I'll kill you!"

Max scrambled to his feet before running to the locker. "Mirror! Cane! Now!"

Danny quickly grabbed the mirror from the locker before handing it over to Max. While that was happening Poindexter grabbed the cane at his feet and throw it to Max.

Max caught the cane in mid air while taking the mirror from Danny's hand. He didn't have enough time to look the mirror over and see what he should do, so he went with his gut instead. Concentration on the runes on the mirror Max started to pore his magic into the mirror itself. Not even a second later the mirror started to suck Max in.

"Everyone jump in!" Max shouted as he kept poring magic into the mirror.

The first one to go in was Poindexter, after Danny pushed him into the mirror Danny went in himself. As soon as everyone was through he went head first just before Ted could grab him.

"FUCKING DAMNIT!"

* * *

"Shit!" Danny shouted as he landed on top of Poindexter, who grunted in pain.

It was a few seconds later before Max landed on all three of them, only he gave a cry of pain instead of a grunt. Remember him getting stab Danny quickly got off the ground and helped his friend up.

"Are you alright?" Danny asked as he somehow brought Max to his feet, though he was completely leaning on his cane.

"I just got stabbed in the back. Do you think I'm alright?" Max said sarcastically as he put a hand on his side while focusing his magic. "I can stop the bleeding, but I'm going to need a potion real soon." He said before hardening the blood over the wound. It would stop the bleeding but if he moved to much it would open again and he could bleed out.

"We need to break the mirror!" Danny said before Poindexter grabbed the mirror from his locker.

Poindexter took the mirror out and held it over his head, ready to break it. Just as be was about to bring it down it stopped in midair, as if something was stopping him.

"I don't think so!" Ted's voice shouted from the mirror as tied to jerk out of Poindexter's hands. "I will get that body one way or another, even if I have to damage it first!"

As soon as those words were said the mirror started to glow bright and burn Poindexter's hands.

"AAHHHH!" Poindexter screamed as he held onto the mirror. He wanted to let go but something inside him didn't let him. _"I can't let go, I let go and people will get hurt!"_

Max and Danny tried to run to Poindexter but an invisible force stopped before being blown away.

"Give up now little nerd and I may go easy on you! I'll give you back your body and maybe even improve it so you get lad this year. JUST LET THE FUCK GO!" Ted screamed as he tried to jerk the mirror away from Poindexter's grasp.

"No you won't, even if I give up you'll kill me and more people, your a monster!" Poindexter shouted as he started to pull the mirror down slowly. "And I won't be responsible for that!"

Before Poindexter could bring the mirror to the ground it suddenly jerked to the side, heading for a window. Just before the mirror hit it was stopped when Danny and Max grabbed Poindexter's waist.

"LET GO YOU LIMP DICK FUCKER BEFORE I BURN YOUR HANDS CLEAN OFF!" Ted screamed as the mirror got closer to the mirror.

As soon as the mirror touched the reflection instead of breaking glass instead the mirror went into the glass, into the reflection.

"He's trying to take the mirror away to hide it!" Max said as he started to pull harder on Poindexter, trying to ignore the pain in his side.

But the mirror suddenly gave a strong jerk and flew into the reflection, taking Poindexter, Danny, and Max with it. The three had no idea what they were seeing, if they were seeing at all. Colors flashed in there vision as they felt their bodies twist and turn in unnatural ways. But despite all that they never let go of the mirror.

Suddenly they three found themselves in the back of the school, about ten feet in the air. They all hit the ground with a thud, but the mirror stopped just before hitting the ground. Despite all this Poindexter had not let go of the mirror.

"Poindexter, break the mirror." Max said with a groan as he tried to pushed himself but ended up vomiting on the floor and held his side to stop the wound that reopened. Danny was doing the same but with an even sicker look.

Poindexter was able to hold his stomach as he shakily got up from the floor. He raised the mirror again and was about to bring it down, but before he could a large slash appeared on his chest, making him scream in pain.

"Did you really think I'd let you break my mirror before I took that body." Ted said in a panting voice before he slashed at Poindexter again from the window in front of him. "Let go of the mirror now or you'll experience pain like nothing else!"

Poindexter started to pull the mirror down until it was only a few feet off the ground. But again the mirror stopped moving all together and it stated to be a power struggle.

"LET GO!"

"NO!"

The mirror then started to glow bright red causing Poindexter to scream in pain as it burned his hands. The burns were so intense that there was smoke coming from Poindexter's hands.

"Well lets see you hang on when your hands are nothing but bo-" Ted's rant was cut off when something unexpected happen.

Before Poindexter or even Ted could react the mirror shattered into a hundred pieces when a fist connected to it, a fist glowing with aura. That fist belonged to none other then Danny. After regaining some footing and his stomach Danny focused the small amount of aura Poindexter's body could handle before jumping forward. As soon as he was close enough Danny punched the mirror before anyone notice, resulting in it being shattered into a hundred pieces.

As soon as the mirror was shattered there was a blinding white light and a force that knocked everyone off there feet. Once the light died down Ted was standing where the mirror shattered, but looking different. His face was no longer looked like before in the mirror, but instead he looked similar to those green monsters in the mirror, only with some miner differences.

His face was more angular then the other monsters in the mirror and instead of having three red eyes he just had two pitch black eye sockets. He still had his long blond hair but it looked more wild and unclean, the same can be said for his suit.

Ted fell to his knees as he panted hard, his whole body shaking in pain. "How... could this happen?" Ted said with a shutter before his eyes landed on the one who caused him so much trouble. "You."

Ted stomped over to Poindexter's unconscious body and kicked him in the ribs, hard. This caused Poindexter's body to regain consciousness and cough in pain.

"How dose someone in that pathetic body be such a pain in the ass?" Ted said as he stomped on Poindexter's back. "I take away your power, you fight back, put you in a pocket diminution, you kill my husks. Why won't you just die!" Ted shouted before raising a shard of glass over Poindexter's body.

Before Ted could bring down the shard of glass a strong hand grabbed Ted's arm, stopping him. When Ted looked back and saw who it was he was shocked.

"Because it's not just my body that's strong," Danny said with a smirk, back in his old body. "It's my will!" Danny said before punching Ted in the face hard. Once the punch was thrown Danny glanced at Poindexter. "That was cool how you didn't let go of the mirror despite being in pain, for that I'll let this slide." Danny said before turning his attention to Ted.

Ted flopped to the ground with a thud but quickly rolled to his feet, an angry look on his face. "I'm going to enjoy killing you." Ted said as he brought up a shard of glass from his jacket.

Danny's aura flared as he got into his fighting stance, his wounds from earlier starting to close. "Bring it on green bean."

Ted dashed at Danny while low to the grown with impressive speeds. Before the mirror man could get to close Danny gave a strong leg sweep, throwing him off his path. The demon didn't relent and grabbed a handful of glass from his jacket before throwing them at Danny with impressive speeds. Danny didn't gave enough time to dodge and quickly brought his arms up to take the damage.

The glass shards easily cut into Danny's skin and drew some blood, but it was nothing the werewolf couldn't handle. As soon as the glass stopped hitting Danny he quickly pulled out the ones that were imbedded in his arm. With his aura flaring again the wounds on Danny's arms quickly started to close before he charged at the demon and started to throw some punches infused with the little aura he had left.

When Ted came at Danny and tried to stab low Danny quickly blocked the arm before punching him in the chest. Danny then grabbed both of Ted's arms and was about to kick him hard in the stomach but the demon quickly slashed him off.

"You think you can beat me?" Ted said with a shaky laugh. "Your body is nearly out of aura after that nerd kept taking so much damage! You can't even change now can you?"

Danny was panting hard as he focused his aura on healing alone. He'd hate to admit it but Ted was right, Poindexter wasted a tone of aura trying to keep himself alive from the attacks he's endured without properly healing himself. Hell, just healing his hands alone took a good chunk of his aura out. So now Danny had to fight a mirror monster without any aura or changing.

Despite this Danny ran at Ted at full speed without hesitation making the mirror monster raise his glass shards. When the shard went for Danny's face and throat he quickly ducked under the slash and grabbed Ted by the waist. Danny then swerved around Ted while holding his waist before preforming a suplex, slamming Ted's head into the asphalt. The two rolled away but Danny didn't let up before charging at Ted and slapping the glass shards out of the mirror monster's hands.

With the mirror monster's arms wide open Danny tackled Ted until he hit the brick wall behind them. Ted pushed Danny off him before giving a solid punch right into the werewolf's face, strong enough to cut his lip. He then pulled his fist low and slammed it right into Danny's stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

Danny didn't let the blow stop him from landing four swift solid hits right into Ted's sides. He then gave a solid right hook making Ted's head whip to the side before diving his knee into Ted's stomach. When the mirror monster retaliated and throw a wide hook Danny jumped back just out of the punch's range before rushing forward and slamming his shoulder into Ted's chest.

Ted growled before grabbing Danny's head and slamming it into the wall behind him. While Danny was daze Ted pulled out a glass shard and tried to stab Danny in the head, but the werewolf saw this and raised his forearm just in time. The glass shard easily cut through Danny's forearm making the werewolf scream in pain before he grit his teeth, grabbed the back of Ted's head, and slammed him head first into the brick wall.

Still holding his head Danny turned Ted to face him before landing a knee right into Ted's side. He then throw a combo by hitting Ted's lower body rapidly before growing his whole body into an uppercut that made Ted's head slam back into the brick wall. Danny grit his teeth with every punch he through, feeling the glass shard move and cut every time he moved his arm.

That split second that Danny stopped was all that Ted needed before he tackled Danny to the ground. The two tumbled until Ted was on top of Danny and proceeded to beat into the werewolf with hard and heavy fists.

Danny's vision blurred as each fist slammed into his head with a ringing force. Suddenly Danny's eyes snapped wide open and he let out a ferocious growl just before he grabbed Ted and head butted him right in the nose, a very noticeable crack being heard. With the mirror monster stun Danny flipped Ted to his back and put his arm in a leg lock, after getting settled Danny pulled Ted's arm down until another loud crake was heard.

Ted screeched in pain before he pulled his arm away and started to roll around in pain. The mirror monster then grit his teeth before standing up and taking out a shard of glass from his jacket and charged at Danny again, rage in his eyes. The werewolf was caught off guard by the sudden rage move and was forced to grab the arm holding the shard and his shoulder.

The two were in a power struggle, each one trying to push the other back. Nether one let up in the struggle, nether one gained a single footing. Danny hissed in pain as he felt the glass in his forearm move and cut his muscle as he pushed against Ted. With a small battle cry Danny pushed Ted back enough to pulling the glass shard out of his right forearm.

As soon as the shard of glass was out the two charged at each other again, both raising the shards of glass they had in there hands. Danny ignored the pain and blood in his hand as he gripped the glass shard and went to stab Ted. Both caught the hand holding the sharp glass, Ted somehow moving his broken arm was able to catch the arm Danny was trying to use to stab him.

This started a new power struggle between the two, both trying to land the killing blow to end the fight. Ted was pushing the glass for Danny's eye while Danny tried to push the glass into Ted's neck. Ted gave a snarl before finding a surprising about of strength and started to push Danny back, so much so his knees bended.

"I will not lose! I'll kill you and take another strong body in time, then I'll kill everyone you know!" Ted shouted with a psychopathic glee on his face.

Danny screamed in rage and was able to push Ted back, bringing things even again, but the werewolf was quickly losing strength.

"Give up and die!" Ted shouted with a sick grin on his face. "Give up! Give up! Give up! Die! Die! Die! Di-"

"How about you _shut up_."

Before either could question something red shot out and stabbed Ted right in the eye. The mirror monster screamed in pain while Danny blinked back, and what he saw made him smile.

A few feet away, glaring on the floor was Danny's spellslinger Max with his arm out stretched. His hand was dripping in blood but had a very noticeable blood spear hanging at the tip of the finger.

Danny had his and brought the glass shard he had down onto Ted. The mirror monster was able to recover and tried to bring the shard of glass down on Danny's head. Ted was faster and was about to make contact with Danny's head. At the last minute Danny slapped Ted's hand to the side, getting stabbed in the shoulder instead.

Danny then raised the glass shard in his hand before driving it right into the center of Ted's chest.

 **Xx(Never Surrender By: _Skillet-END_ )xX**

Everything seemed to freeze when the glass made contacted with Ted. The mirror man looked down in confusion before shock crossed his face and a stumbled backwards.

"That's just not far." Ted said in an almost confused voice. He fell to his knees while holding his chest, trying to stop the flow of blackish green blood from flowing out. When Ted looked up at Danny with a confused look the werewolf notice the mirror monster started to lose all color, almost becoming transparent for a second. "That's just not far."

A second later Ted's body seem to turn into a glass statue of himself, stuck in the position he died in.

"I'm sorry, but I don't give a fuck." Was all Danny said before he slammed his foot into glass statue, shattering it into a million pieces.

* * *

"Ouch."

"Quit complaining, I know you can take way more punishment then this." Jazz said with an eye roll to her boyfriend.

"Just because I can take it doesn't mean it won't hurt. Speaking of hurt... ouch."

Danny snorted at the spellslinger's antics as Spectra used some of her magic to heal him. After killing Ted Danny quickly carried both the injured Max and Poindexter to Spectra's office before the next period started. Once at the office Danny found both a worried Jazz and Spectra waiting.

When Jazz saw how injured Max was she nearly had a heart attack and instantly went to his side. Luckily as she was grabbing the BlackBook from Danny's locker she also stopped by Max's locker and grabbed some healing potions, which she was using now on Max. Poindexter was the least injured of the three so he was just laying down on the small couch in silent in silence for the moment.

"So what happen to this Ted?" Spectra asked as she ran her literal magic hands over Danny's injured face and body, slowly healing him.

"After I stabbed Ted in the chest his body turned to glass just before I shattered him." Danny said as she sighed in satisfaction. "God your hands are amazing."

Spectra gave a sexy grin as she pressed her hand on Danny's thigh. "I have been told that many times."

As Jazz rubbed the potion on Max's side she suddenly pointed a finger at Spectra without looking. "Hand in appropriate areas only Ms. Spectra." She said before getting back to Max.

Spectra pouted at Jazz. "Your no fun." She said before moving her hands to Danny's face.

"So Ted's gone then, dead?" Poindexter asked as he stared at the sealing from where he was.

Danny turned to Poindexter with a sigh. "Yeah, he's gone so you have nothing to worry about."

Poindexter was quiet for a moment before he looked away. "I'm sorry, for everything." Poindexter said grabbing everyone's attention. "It's just... for a few hours I had everything I ever wanted. I had friend, I was a bit popular, nobody avoided me like the plague, and none of the jocks beat me up. For once I felt like... like I was someone."

Max groaned as he sat up. "Oh give me a fucking break." Max sighed drawing everyone's attention. "Look, I get things suck for you Dex, but you are literally being a drama queen." He said getting a hurt look from Poindexter. "You think you have it tough, that nobody want's you, what about your parents?" He said making Poindexter's eyes widen. "Those are people who care deeply about you. And everything else, suck it up and do something about it. Someone hits you hit back, not being notice do something noticeable. Danny and I weren't born with all this, we worked for it."

Poindexter looked away, his expression now angry. "Like you would understand me."

Max gave a low chuckle that was a mix between dark and carefree, causing Jazz to grab his hand. "You think I don't know what it's like to feel like a nobody, to be ignored like some stranger, to not have friends or even family." Max looked right into Poindexter's eyes with a grin. "Motherfucker I was an orphan living on the streets of Chicago for two years, and before that was not much better." He said without a care making Poindexter and even Spectra's eyes widen, while Danny and Jazz just gave there friend a sad look. "Anyone can work up, you can't just bitch and whine and hope something comes up." After Max was done speaking he sighed before letting his head fall onto Jazz's lap, causing the redhead to stroke his head.

Nobody spoke for a few moments until Danny turned to Poindexter. "You know, when I was little Dash used to bully me nearly everyday." Danny said grabbing Poindexter attention. "He pushed me around and beat me up just for shits and giggles. When my parents found out my mom taught me Karate to defend myself." Danny said as he cracked a smile at the memory. "I still got my ass kicked my Dash since he was a good hundred pounds larger then me, but I made sure to make him back and blue as well." He said before looking Poindexter in the eyes. "If you want to change then your going to get hurt, and that's apart of life." Danny then took one of the healing potions on the floor before throwing it to Poindexter. "Luckily wounds can be healed."

Poindexter stared at the bottle before popping it open. It smelled a little funny but nothing horrible either, so Poindexter poured some of the green liquid on his hands before allying it to his face.

"So are you going to tell explain to me what exactly happened and how you were able to do anything?" Poindexter asked as he looked at Danny and Max expectantly.

Danny and Max exchanged glances, both wondering how much they should tell Poindexter.

"Well you see, Max and I are... people with special abilities that handle the strange things in this town." Danny said slowly as he tried to be honest but also not give everything up. "We investigate strange things and handle them."

Poindexter stared at Max and Danny with a blank expression before he pointed at Danny. "Werewolf." Then at Max. "Wizard."

"...Eh?" Was the response everyone gave as they stared at Poindexter.

"It wasn't that hard to piece together. Ted kept calling Danny wolf and Max kept saying stuff about magic, runes, spells. Pulse while I was in Danny's body I noticed how strong my sense of smell and eyesight were. When Ted stabbed Max he called Max 'little wizard'. In the end it all adds up." Poindexter said with a face that didn't care about what he was saying.

Everyone stared at Poindexter for a long minute before Max erupted in laughing. "Ok, I'll admit, Poindexter sounded pretty cool just now how he revealed our secrets with such a straight face." Max said while laughing.

"I'm just too tiered and emotionally exhausted to care." Poindexter said with another sigh.

"Just try to keep it a secret, I mean no one will believe you if you talk, but that doesn't mean we want people to look to us." Danny said with a wave of his hand.

"You saved me and brought me here when everything was over, I owe you both that much." Poindexter said with a small smile.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door gabbing everyone's attention. "Just a minute." Spectra said in a sweet voice as everyone got situated and she quickly got behind her desk. "You may come in."

A second later Lancer walked into the office. "Ms. Spectra have you seen a- Oh, Mr. Poindexter, there you are."

Everyone raised an eyebrow at Lancer. "May I ask why you are looking for Sidney?" Spectra asked with a confused voice.

Lancer looked a little uncomfortable under Spectra's gaze as he cleared his throat. "I was told by a Mike Tomlin that Poindexter... picked a fight with him."

There was a silence in the room as Danny, Max, and Poindexter's eyes widen when they realize what Lancer was talking about.

Danny blinked in confusion. "Wait, Mike admitted to getting his butt kicked by Poindexter?" Danny asked in confusion.

Lancer gave Danny a stink. "In less crud terms, yes."

Poindexter shot up with a shocked look. "Bu-but he-"

"No but's Mr. Poindexter, expect your parent to receive a call along with Mike's parents." Lancer said before he made his way to the door. Just before he exited the door he looked back. "Also you have a detention tomorrow as well." Lancer said before leaving and closing the door behind him.

The whole office was quiet as they stared at the door Lancer walked out of. Finally after a few minutes someone spoke. "God he's a prick." Spectra said while rubbing her forehead.

Poindexter groaned into his hands. "Why, why dose this have to happen, my mom's going to flip."

Danny rubbed the back of his head with a sheepish expression. "Sorry about that."

Poindexter sighed before pulling his hands down. "It's not your fault, I blame Ted for everything."

Danny was quiet for a few moments before an idea crossed his head. "Wait, Mike told Lancer that you beat him up." Danny said with a grin making Poindexter look confused. "That means everyone's going to know that you, Poindexter, kicked an A-Lister who was bigger, stronger, and had backup."

A look of awe crossed Max's face. "Everyone will be talking about it, you'll be the talk of the school! And if your lucky Mike will get kicked out of the A-Listers because he got beat by a nerd."

Astonishment crossed Poindexter's face as he looked at the two in shock. He then jumped up from the small couch and pumped his fist in the air.

Max turned to Jazz with a grin on his face. "I can't wait for tomorrow."

* * *

Tomorrow came fast for everyone. Nothing eventful happened after everyone left Spectra's office, now however things were different.

As Danny, Jazz, and Max walked down the hall they noticed all the whispers in the hallway, every so often mentioning Poindexter's name.

"Did you hear about Mike..."

"Poindexter boldly whopped..."

"There's no way Mike will stay..."

"Damn who knew Poindexter had it in him..."

Danny gave his friend and sister a grin as they walked down the hallway. "Look's like I was right." He said getting a laugh from Max and Jazz.

A few moments later Sam and Tucker came running down the hall. "Dude, you won't believe what we just heard!" Tucker said in an exited voice.

"That Poindexter kicked Mike's ass after the jock tried to jump him." Max said with a laugh getting a shocked look from them. "It wasn't that hard to hear since it's the talk of the school."

"Well did you hear Mike nearly got kicked out of the A-Listers and is now the lowest ranking one now." Sam throw in with a satisfied grin as she folded her arms in front of her chest. "Serves him right. And now Poindexter is Mr. Popular now."

As soon as she said those words they saw Poindexter walk down the hall with a small ground of nerds. Danny only recognized Poindexter, Mikey, and Ned in the group. All the nerds were looking to Poindexter with looks of excitement on his face as he talked with the group.

"It kind of makes sense Mike would lose his position, when Dash loses to me he keeps quiet and just shrugs it off like it didn't faze him." Danny said while putting his hands in his jacket. "Mike just admitted to Lancer he got beat up by Poindexter in hopes to get some payback, and instead it backfires." He said getting a nod from everyone.

"Man, I wonder where he learned to kick butt like that." Tucker said as he looked at Poindexter.

"Hey, maybe he can give you some pointers, you need all the help you can get." Sam snarked getting a stink eye from Tucker. A second later she reached into her pocket and pulled out a button before handing one to each of her friends. "Here, each of you ware one."

Jazz looked the button with a raised eyebrow. "Save the frogs?" Jazz read off the bag before looking at Sam. "You must really want change the school."

"Always." Sam said with a smile before an idea popped into her head. "Hey, let's get Poindexter to ware one, with his new popularity people are bound to notice."

"More like your going to force him." Tucker snickered getting a glare from Sam.

"Just for that your going to help me." Sam said before dragging Tucker before he could argue.

Danny, Max and Jazz all laughed at the antics at they continued to walk down the hall.

"You know despite there antics I'm thankful for them bringing a little normal to into our lives." Danny said with a smile.

Max's just snorted. "Please, normal is overrated, I'll take magic any day."

Jazz gave her boyfriend a small glare. "What, am I not normal?"

Max looked up in thought before giving her a small kiss on the cheek. "I think your amazing, much better then normal." He said getting a giggle from her.

Danny rolled his eyes. "Alright keep your close on, we got to make it to class soon."

With that the three continued to walk down the hall and got head to there classes.

* * *

 **21N: I wasn't able to fit Ted's bio into the story, so here it is.**

* * *

 ** _Mirror Demon_** **-** _A demon born in the mirror world from an enchanted mirror. A Mirror Demon can also be created if a demon is sealed in a mirror and becomes apart of it. Mirror Demons seek out whatever they desire, such as a body to posses, cause harm to others, or to simply create ciaos. A Mirror Demon also has the ability to jump from mirror to mirror. If the demon forms a pact with someone and then completes the pact the demon may have a chance to take the body._

 ** _Strength_** - _Can only be attacked by another refection or in the mirror world, other then that it is similar to fighting an invisible enemy. Can jump between any reflection almost instantly._

 ** _Weakness_** \- _If the mirror that holds the demon is broken then the demon is free but severely weakened from it's original power. Is bound to the mirror and will have to return every few hours and can only say away for so long. If caught in a mirror then put into complete darkness the Mirror Demon will be trapped in the mirror until exposed to light._

* * *

 **21N: Thanks for reading.**


	23. Reunion

_**KNight Wolf**_

 **Reunion**

* * *

 **Danny's P.O.V**

I sighed as I drove my car down the street before looking at the time, seeing it was 9:57. "Hopefully I make it on time." I said as I started to speed up a bit.

Nothing interesting happen on patrol today, not even a ghoul. It was one of those quiet times where I could get home early and eat with my family. I gave myself a small smile as I remember how my night wasn't just filled with my looking for trouble and stopped by Spectra's apartment not long ago.

The whole friends-with-benefits deal was a blessing for me since I wasn't just a teen going though puberty, but a werewolf teen going to puberty. Not only that but being Amity Park's Guardian took a lot out of me, so it was nice to have someone to take my... frustration out on. And oh boy Spectra could take a lot of _frustration_.

I shook my head to get my mind out of the gutter, I was going home to my family, I shouldn't be thinking about my sex li-

 _Squawk!_

I slammed my foot on the breaks to a screeching halt before I popped my head out of the window and looked up. In the air above me were three things flying over in the night sky. I couldn't see what exactly they were, but I did caught the sight of feathers and talons.

Parking my car to the side of the road I changed into my Wolf-Form and started to fallow them. I nearly lost them a few times when they flew over building, but I was able to keep up for the most part. After a few minutes I found himself in an abandon ally, seeing the three beings I've been chasing.

Finally getting a good look at them I was surprised to see three old male harpies, they look like half human half vulture with weird red hats on their heads.

* * *

 _ **Harpies**_ \- _Known to be half bird half human, Harpies are flying beings who are most common in warm clement areas. Harpies are known to be a mostly female race but there have been reports of male harpies to look similar to buzzards or eagles while female have swan or raven features._

 _ **Strength**_ \- _Extremely fast and agile flyers Harpies are natural born flyers. Their claws are sharp enough to cut through flesh and even pears stone. Have impressive amounts of stamina._

 _ **Weakness**_ \- _Cannot handle cold weather well. Not good in tight spaces and poor combat skills while not flying._

* * *

The three were currently in a small circle together, talking to themselves, or bickering.

"We've been circling this town for hours, we've could of been half way to Florida by now." The one with the glasses said in an accent I didn't recognized. "We should of asked for directions."

"I know where I'm going." Said what I guess was the leader of the group.

"You so do not." The one with the deepest gruff voice said before he looked around. "Besides, we've take out most of the rift raft in this city. All that's left is most likely ghouls or some other pathetic creature."

The leader of the group sighted. "Fine, the boss will want us to return soon anyway. At least we can tell him we cleaned up this town, but you know what's funny." The leader scratched his head in confusion. "There is a lot less trouble in this town then I thought, like someone has been cleaning it up."

"Maybe there's a Guardian hear." Glasses suggested, making me grin.

That got a slight worried look from the lead. "Then we better move before we're spotted, don't want the boss getting prissy."

With that said the three flew into the night sky faster then before. Looking into the sky it wasn't long before I lost them in the night sky. I stayed their for a few minutes trying to spot anything, but I couldn't see much. With them gone I started to make my way back to my car before changing back.

Once there I hopped in my car and drove off to my house. Looking at the time I sighed when I saw it was 10:13. I wanted to get there on time at least.

It would be a few minutes until I made it to the garage and parked my car. I quickly got out and made my way inside through the back. Once inside I saw my family and Max all sitting around a table eating dinner, once they saw me they smile.

"Glad to see you finally made it little bro." Jazz said with a grin. "Sit down and eat."

I gave everyone a smile before taking off my jacket and throwing it on the back of the chair before sitting across from Max. Mom served me a plate of mostly meat like always and I started to eat with everyone.

"Sorry I'm late, I got hold up." I said as I started to eat.

Mom just waved me off with a smile. "Don't worry Danny, we know how important it is being a Guardian."

"Though you should try to do more of your chores." When we all looked to Dad he raised his hands up in defense. "What, when he doesn't do them I have to."

That got a laugh from everyone. "So ran into anything noticeable Danny?" Max asked as he pointed his spoon to me.

I nodded as I whipped my mouth with a napkin. "Yeah, on my way home I saw three male Harpies fly over me before I fallowed them. Also they all had these weird red hats on their had, like something out of Indiana Jones."

That made Max's eyebrows shoot up. "Three _male_ Harpies warring fezzes, now that's rare. Finding one is one thing, but finding three is parity uncommon. What were they doing?"

"Not much, they didn't harm anyone or do anything. But I did hear them talk about a boss." I said with a shrug. "They talked about taking out ghouls and other mindless being, but when they thought a guardian was near they left."

That made Max rub his chin. "Maybe they were some kind of hunters, I heard most Harpies love hunting animals or other things. Maybe this group wanted to hunter some mindless monsters but when they thought a guardian was near they didn't want any trouble."

I thought for a moment before nodding. "That could be it, they didn't seem bad, but I'll keep an eye out for them on my next outing."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw my parents look to each other with a worry look. "Um Danny, Jazz, can we talk a bit?" Mom said grabbing our attention.

"What's up mom?" Jazz asked with a slight worry look. "Is something wrong?"

Dad quickly shook his head with a smile. "It's nothing wrong," He said before pulling a flyer from his back pocket. "You see our college reunion is coming up this Saterday and we were hoping you would come with us."

I raised a brow in confusion as I at my parents. "A college reunion, isn't that a little weird to bring us to?"

"Well the reason we want you to go is because... we want you to meet your god father." Mom said with a nervous smile.

That throw me and Jazz in for a loop. "Wait, we have a god father, since when?" Jazz asked in shock and I couldn't blame her.

Dad gave a big smile. "Since you were both born. His name is Vlad and he was my best friend in college, I trust the guy with my life."

I looked at the flier in Dad's hand and read it a little. "The reunion is happening in Wisconsin." I said out loud.

Dad nodded. "I was thinking we take the RV so we all can go, as a family."

I started to think about what Dad said about family. Ever since I became a werewolf family events haven't happen as often as I like. Most of the time I would be out fighting, training, or recovering from injury, so family events were a bit of a rarity.

As much as I wanted to go, which was a lot, I had a job to do. "I'm sorry dad, but with me being a guardian and all..." I said, letting my words hang their.

Both mom and dad looked sad at that, making me feel bad. Just as mom was about to talk she was interrupted.

"I could look over Amity while you guys are away." Max suddenly said making us all look to him.

"You would really do that." Jazz asked while giving him a warm smile.

Max returned the smile and waved her off. "It's no problem, I'll be here while you go to the reunion. So you guys have fun."

I gave my friend a smile while Jazz leaned over and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. Mom looked extremely grateful while dad looked a little peeved that Jazz was kissing her boyfriend, but still grateful.

I gave my family a smile. "Alright, it look's like we're going to Wisconsin.

* * *

The next day after school my family were packing their belongings for a four day trip into the Fenton RV. The Fenton RV look like a big silver truck, big enough to fit all of us easily. Unknown to most the RV was state of the art, with more weapons and gadgets then military tanks. Luckily you needed to give a fingerprint in order to use any of the weapons or systems.

As my parents were putting our luggage away Jazz and I turned to Max, Sam, and Tucker.

"Man, it sucks you have to go to some reunion with your parents." Tucker said while putting his hands behind his head.

I gave him a shrug. "I haven't spent as much time with my family lately, this will be good for us."

Sam smiled at my words. "Well I hope you all have a great time, and be sure to call us if you need anything."

I nodded and giving my friends a quick hug before they started to make their way home. I look to the side and saw Max hugging Jazz.

"I'm going to miss you." Jazz said with a small smile as she pulled away.

Max leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "It won't be long Jazz, just a few days."

That made Jazz give a small pout. "You say that like it's no big deal." She said before grinning. "I'll call you once we get their."

Max nodded before turning to me. "Anything I should know before you leave?"

I thought for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, if something super crazy comes up you call me if you can." I said before reaching into my pocket and pulling out my medallion. "I contacted Writer and told him a friend will be taking my place. If you catch anyone you press the eye and an observer will come to take them away."

"Got it." He said before taking the medallion from my hand.

"Alright kid's it's time to go." Mom said as she walked over. "Take care of things while we're gone Max."

Max smile and gave a salute. "Will do ma'am."

"One more thing before we go, here." Mom said as she handed Max a key. "This is a key to our house. If you need any kind of weapon you can take what you need, we trust you."

Max looked surprised before giving her a warm smile. "I won't let you down."

With that said I gave Max a bro hug before making my way to the RV. "See you soon man."

"Bye everyone." Max said before we buckled up and drove off.

* * *

It took us a day to reach Wisconsin for the reunion, It took a few hours until we made it to Wisconsin. Nothing exiting happened on the trip, Jazz read from her book or called Max, mom was looking over her old college book, dad drove, and I messed with my phone.

Not finding mush to do I decided to ask mom and dad about 'uncle Vlad'.

"So how did you and Vlad meet?" I asked grabbing my parents attention.

Dad smiled through the review mirror as he drove. "We were roommates in college and quickly became best friends. He was the calm one and I was the cool party guy." Dad said with a little flair that made mom roll her eyes. "While in college I went for engineering and biology while Vlad went into business along with engineering too."

"Did you guys ever work together on anything?" Jazz asked while closing her book.

That seemed to get a bigger smile out of Dad. "Oh you bet we did. During our second year at college Vlad and I were able to convince the school board to fund my research on dimensional energy, and their we both met a beautiful woman wanting to help in our research." Dad said while giving mom a smile.

"I wanted experience with both mathematics and programing and at the time the idea seamed interesting." Mom said giving dad the same smile.

"Whoa, so Vlad helped you guys make the Fenton portal?" I asked in shock, not knowing their was a third person involved.

Dad nodded with a lot of enthusiasm. "Yup, without Vlad and his plans and connections we wouldn't have been able to get our project off the ground." Dad said before giving a small shrug. "But after college Vlad went to start his own business while we continued on the portal."

"Wow, hard to believe someone else helped you on that crazy thing." I said before looking out the window.

The rest of the ride was mostly quiet and it wasn't long before he came to our destination.

"Alright kids, we're here." Dad said grabbing my attention.

Looking out the window I was surprised to see a huge castle we were heading for. "Man, Vlad went all out when he rented this place."

As dad parked in front he gave me a big grin. "Oh Vlad didn't rent it." Dad said making Jazz and I look to him. "He owns this place."

Currently my jaw seemed to not be attached to my body at the moment while Jazz dropped her book to the ground looking bugged eyed. We got out of the car and made out way to the castle before mom knocked on the large door. After about a few minutes the door open and someone stepped out.

It was a man who looked the same age as my dad, he had silver white hair in a ponytail, Steven Seagal style, along with a white beard. He was also warring a very expensive looking suit as he walked up to us. Their was a mature air around him that seemed to give off authority and demand respect.

"Vlady my man it's great to see you." Dad said as the two gave a bro hug.

"And you two Jack, Maddie you look lovely as ever." Vlad said before his eyes landed on us with a smile. "And you must be Jasmine and Daniel, my you two have grown since last I saw you."

Jazz looked at Vlad with wide eyes before she looked to our parent. "You didn't say your old college friend and roommate was Vlad _Masters_ , who was named Affluence Magazine's billionaire of the year." She said making my eyes widen.

Dad just gave a sheepish grin. "I didn't think it was important."

Vlad rolled his eyes at my dad. "Always leaving out pits and pieces." He said before clapping his hands. "Anyway come in and I'll show you to your rooms."

Once we were all inside I was shocked to see a bunch of green and gold football gear in the all over the entrance.

"What's with all the green and gold?" Jazz asked with a raised brow. "Your a billionaire, surly you could afford an interior designer." Jazz said as she looked around.

I just rolled my eyes at my sister. "Um Jazz, hello. Football helmets, jerseys, cheese heads. Vlad's a Packers fanatic."

Vlad chuckled while putting a hand on my shoulder. "Oh fanatic is such a negative word, I'm simply a fan."

That seemed to make dad snort. "No, your a fanatic. I remember you used to drag me to watch every game the Packers played in, and anytime they lose you would get super pissed. You said more curse words to make a sailor blush."

Vlad gave a slight embarrassed laugh while mom laughed behind her hand.

Now Jazz just looked more confused. "I don't understand, you have billions of dollars. Instead of buying this stuff why don't you just by the team?"

That seemed to get an peeved look out of Vlad. "Because the team is owned by the city of Green Bay and they won't sell them to me!" He said with a slight pout.

There was a slight silence in the air before dad turned to us. "What did I say, fanatic." He said with a cheeky grin.

Vlad and dad looked at each other before laughing together. A they talked I looked over some of the Packer gear and something caught my eye.

"Whoa, cool." I said as I looked over a football autographed with Vlad's name on it.

"Indeed." Vlad said from behind me, making me jump in shock a bit at how he snuck up on me. "This ball was autographed by the legendary Ray Nitschke himself," Vlad said as he picked up the ball. "He spent 15 years playing for the Packers. It's one of my most prized possessions." He said before putting the ball down. "Do you play football Danny?"

I shook my head. "No, our school's football team is filled with semi-rich spoiled guys who only join to become popular. Anyone not popular or buff that tries to join is instantly rejected by the team no matter how good they are."

That made Vlad frown. "Football's not about being popular one bit, it's about battling with speed, strength, skill, and strategies." He said with a sigh. "So do you support a team?"

I gave him a shrug. "I like football but I'm not really into a full on team support. My friend Max is from Chicago and supports the Bears Team all the way."

Vlad nodded to my words. "The Chicago Bears are good, but I believe the Packers are the best." He said with a prideful smile,

"Hey, who's that?" Jazz asked making me turned to her. I saw her pointing to a painting of an old man with a cheese hat with a crown on top.

"That Jazz was the previous owner of the castle. The legendary Wisconsin Dairy King William Chesterfield." Vlad said as he walked up next to Jazz. "They say the Dairy King's ghost haunts these halls after dying here."

Mom looked at her watch and blinked. "We should really unpack before it get's late. We have to get up early for the reunion tomorrow."

"I'll call the butlers to take your bags to your room." Vlad said as he took out a phone. "In the mean time I'll show you around." He said before walking up the stairs with us fallowing him.

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V**

Danny tossed and turned in bed as he tried to get comfortable in the guest bed, but wasn't having much luck. The werewolf gave a sigh as he starred at the sealing.

Just as he was about to close his eyes they snapped open as he sat up from the bed. There was a tiny amount of aura he could feel in the castle, so tiny it was almost unnoticeable, but he still felt it.

Getting out of bed Danny silently walked into the large castle hallway, only wearing a pair of boxers, and stayed close to the walls. As Danny walked he started to think what it could be that he felt. The castle was old, so maybe Vlad saying it was a ghost in the castle was not far off. Then again it could of been a number of things, like a Brownie or another small creature.

Danny stopped when he felt a wave of aura again, this time it was bigger and closer. Acting on instinct Danny changed into his Wolf-Boost form before he fallowed where he felt the aura. When he turned a corner he was surprised to see three clocked figures walking down the hall in front of him, all giving off a small amount of aura.

"Any reason your in this castle?" I asked making the three figures jump, making their hoods fall to the ground.

Danny was instantly surprised when he saw it was the vultures he saw from Amity.

"What is this, who are you and what are you doing here werewolf!?" The leader asked as they all got low to the ground, ready to move.

Danny bought his fists up and let his aura flair, trying to intimidate them. "I was here first, now tell me what you three are doing here?" I asked while giving a growl.

The next thing that happened surprised Danny, after a second they looked ready to attack. But suddenly they all looked shocked before screaming and flying out the window.

Danny slowly blinked before bringing his hands down. "Ok, didn't see that coming. That was almost too easy."

"That's because it was."

The werewolf froze for a split second before lunging forward then spun around. Now standing in front of him was a man in a pitch black combat suit that looked straight from the future, **(EVE Online)** the helmet completely covered the top of his face leavening only his lower jaw exposed. The front of the helmet had two glowing red eyes staring right at Danny. On his back were three swords, two short blades and one long sword, and all over his body were throwing knives.

"Who the hell are you?" Danny asked, bringing up his guard.

The man tilted his head in amusement. "I should be asking you the same thing little wolf, what are you doing here?"

Danny didn't say anything and simple sized up his opponent. The man was giving off nothing, parley a sound, no smell, aura, nothing. It almost felt like he wasn't there at all, and that unnerved Danny to hell.

Feeling uneasy Danny let his aura flare as he gave the man a grin. "How about no and instead you tell me after I kick you ass."

The man let out a snot as he put his hands behind his back. "Then please by all means, come 'kick my ass'." He said in a mocking tone.

 **Xx(Runnin By: _Adam Lamert-START_ )xX**

With that Danny ran forward at full speed at the masked man, who didn't move an inch. As soon as he was close enough the werewolf throw a roundhouse kick tight at the man. But to Danny's complete shock the man caught it in his hand like it was nothing. Before the werewolf could react the man throw Danny right into a stone wall with enough force to crack it.

Danny shook his head to get the stars out. "Whoa, fast, and strong." Danny muttered with a grunt before he pushed himself up. "Can't let my guard down."

Getting himself together Danny ran at the man again, when the man tried to slam his palm into Danny's head the werewolf whipped his head to the side just in time. Danny then pulled his arm back before bringing it down into a hail marry punch, aiming right into the man's face. The man brought his hand up and was able to deflect the punch to the sighed. With Danny off balance the man was able to grab Danny's arm and throw him over his shoulder.

Danny slammed into two wooden double doors and quickly found himself in a library. He quickly rolled with the force before getting up, seeing the mysterious man enter the room.

"I'll admit you have talent, but it's all raw." The man said in a calculating tone. "Let me guess, your used to fighting mindless monsters or arrogant beings, never faced a real fighter before." The man just lifted his chin up and looked down at Danny. "And don't get me started on your aura, good power, but no discipline."

The way the man said those words made Danny grit his teeth a bit, he was pissed. Not saying anything Danny charged at the man, his aura flaring in his hands. Danny was once again the one to make the first strike and went with a straight punch. The punch was fast and was able to craze the man's chin, but he still dodged it, as he was dodging the man gave a swift uppercut right into Danny's chin, making the werewolf's head kick up. But the real kicker was that the fist was infused with aura.

The Guardian grit his teeth as his ears rang but he as able to keep his composure. Not stopping with his attack Danny as able to send an aura infused knee right into the man's side, getting a grunt of pain. The man quickly slipped passed Danny and kicked him in the back of the legs' bringing the werewolf down to his knees. Before Danny could get up the man kicked him with his aura infused leg making Danny's head smack into the ground.

With a growl Danny was able to throw himself up before getting some distance from the man. He felt warm blood running down his face but could tell his head was healing easily.

"Your a solid fighter young man, with a little more training with your aura you'll become a fearsome fighter." The man said as he put his hands behind his back. "If you surrender I could teach you a think or two, after you tell me who sent you."

Danny just whipped the blood from his face and stared at the man. It was clear this man was the better fighter of the two, not only that he was fast, strong, and had great control over his aura. It was like the fight with Skulker, only worse. Remembering that fight Danny started concentrating his aura into his fist, making the man tilt his head.

"Don't think I'm giving up." Danny said with a growl before charging at max speeds to the man.

Before the man could move Danny was already on him and throw his fist.

 _ **"Phantom Fist!"**_ Danny yelled as soon as his fist connected.

Danny know his fist connected with the man as he felt his knuckles punch something hard and the man's body went skidding back. The force was so strong that the man slammed into the bookcase behind him shattering it to pieces and creating a cloud of dust.

"How... do you like that!?" Danny said as he panted hard, Phantom Fist took a lout out of him.

What he didn't expect next was to get a response. "I'll admit little wolf, that was a strong punch."

Danny's jaw dropped when he saw the dust clear to reveal the man he had been fighting relatively unharmed. The man had his hands stretched out in front of him, and in front of his hands was some kind of shield made of aura. The shield was a simple white see through square about the size if the man's chest.

"How... how were you able to..." Danny trailed off as he stared at the glowing shield before him disappeared.

"Years and years of practice, which you clearly don't have." The man said as he got up without trouble, the shield disappearing.

Danny stared at the man before narrowing his changing into his Werewolf-Form. Clearly Wolf-Boost was too weak for this guy, so he had to go all out.

Again the man tilted his head. "It seems your no longer holding back," He said before pulling out the two shorter swords from his back. "So neither will I."

Danny brought up his claws and the man did the same with his swords. Neither moved an inch, neither breath. Suddenly it was the man that made the first move, dashing at Danny at high speeds. Danny met the man half way and brought his claws down in a slashing motion. The man blocked the slash with his sword before parrying, throwing Danny off balance. With the opening the man thrust his other sword at Danny, aiming for his chest.

Before the blade could reach him Danny caught it in his hands. The blade was sharp and made him wince as he felt it cut his hand, but he was carful to make sure he didn't cut his fingers off. Gripping the sword tightly with his left hand Danny sent a high kick right at the man's head, who blocked the kick swiftly with his arm. Grinning Danny quickly jumped off the floor with his left leg before slamming it into the man's head.

Danny grinned as he started to fall to the ground, but was shocked from what happened next. As Danny continued to fall to the ground the man whipped his head, flipped his swords, and was on Danny in a second. Just before the werewolf hit the ground the man slashed the swords across his chest, making Danny scream in pain.

The werewolf didn't have enough time to even get up off the floor before the man was behind him and bit into his neck. Danny instantly felt his strength start to leave him and the man's grip started to become stronger.

" _Vampire!_ " Danny thought before swiping his claws backwards.

The vampire pulled back at the last second, only getting three long scratches across the black glass helmet he was warring.

Just as fast as before the vampire burst with speed and thrust his palm right into the center of Danny's chest, causing Danny to freeze up.

The werewolf's mind was going into overdrive when he felt the vampire's palm touch his chest. He knew exactly what happened and for the first time in a while, Danny felt fear.

An exact second later as soon as the palm met Danny's chest the werewolf went flying form an explosion of aura. The force was so strong the werewolf went flying thorough two wooden doors, chattering them to pieces, before he crashed into the hallway wall, crushing the stone wall under him.

 **Xx(** **Runnin By: _Adam Lamert-END_** **)xX**

As soon as Danny hit the ground he coughed up a big glob of blood. Danny felt like he got hit with his won 'Phantom Fist', only this one was supercharged and on steroids. Danny's vision started to go black as he heard the vampire walk towards him. As soon as the man was close he put a firm boot on Danny's chest, pushing the werewolf onto the ground.

"Goodnight little wolf." The man said before slamming his boot into Danny's face, causing Danny's world to become nothing but black.

* * *

Danny shot up with a gasp as he heard a loud banging nose. Looking around Danny realized he was in his room in Vlad's castle.

"Common Danny, wake up." Jazz's voice was heard on the other side of the door. "We got to get ready for the reunion tonight."

Danny looked around the room one more time before he spoke. "I-I'll be out in a minute." He said before getting up and looked at his body.

He looked the same since last night, no blood, bruises, scars nothing, he didn't even feel tiered.

"Was it all a dream?" Danny asked himself in a whisper before he put some pants on and made his way to the bathroom.

* * *

"And that's what happened?" Danny said into his phone.

After leaving the bedroom Danny got ready for the reunion for tonight and was warring a light gray suit. Just as guest started to arrive to the castle Danny had called Max and told him about the dream he had last night.

" _The way you describe it sounded real_." Max said through the phone.

"It felt real, I can remember it almost clearly. But if it was real then I should be dead, or my body feeling sore."

" _Hmm, maybe it was a vision of sorts, like a premonition on what's going to happen. So I keep an eye out for anyone looking like that vampire you faced._ "

Danny nodded to his friend words. "Right, anyway let's change the topic. Anything going on in Amity Park?"

" _Yeah, ran into Box Master last night._ "

"Really, haven't heard him in a while. What was he doing?"

" _Stealing some boxes, you know I heard some magic users become crazy with power, but this guy became crazy with boxes._ "

That got a laugh out of the both of them before Danny looked at the time. "Listen I have to go, the parties going to start soon."

" _Alright, bye, tell Jazz I said hi._ "

With that Danny hung up before leaving his room. He made his way to the screening room first since that's where Jazz told him he would be. Once their he saw a few people watching an old football game the big screen, a documentary most likely. Danny was easily able to find his redhead sister in the crowed of people.

"Jazz, aren't you coming to the reunion?" Danny said grabbing his sisters attention.

"Mom and dad said I could meet them up later. You go spend some time with them for a while." Jazz said as she watched the documentary. "Did you know the Packers won the very first super-bowl." Jazz said as she continued to watch.

Danny looked at his sister for a bit before shrugging and walking out of the screening room. It wasn't long before he found his parents by the door entrance, but what he saw made him blink.

"Wait, why aren't you changed?" Danny asked as he looked at his parents, seeing them still in their jumpsuits.

Jack gave Danny a grin. "What are you talking about, we are dressed." Jack said as he showed Danny his tie.

Danny looked at his parents for a moment before shrugging. They entered the dance floor seeing a lot of people drinking, talking, or dancing.

"Hey Harriet, over here." Jack called out before leading his family to someone.

It was a attractive woman in her early 30's, she had long black hair into a ponytail and was wearing a green business suit.

The woman looked at them with a smile. "Jack, Maddie, so good to see you." Harriet said while giving Maddie a hug.

Jack put a hand on Danny's shoulder with a smile. "Danny, meet Harriet Chin. She's a big shot reporter for the Milwaukee Journal. Harriet this is my son Danny."

Danny gave Harriet a smile as he shook her hand. "Nice to meet you." He said with a smile.

"Likewise." She said with a smile.

Suddenly an upbeat tune started to play getting a smile out of Jack. "Common Maddie, Let's pogo!" Jack said before taking Maddie to the dance floor.

Seeing his parents dance made Danny wince. "And now I'm scared for life."

"What took so long." Harriet said playfully, making Danny smile at her.

The party was not all that interesting to Danny, his parents intradoses him to old friends and teachers that they met in college. But overall the party was pretty boring for Danny.

"Having fun I see." A sarcastic voice said making Danny jump a bit as he turned around to see Vlad. "I don't know why Jack and Maddie would bring their kids to this horror show." He said playfully as he watched Jack dance.

That got a laugh out of Danny. "Well I don't spend as much time with my family as I used to. Plus they wanted to show me my godfather and I could not help but feel curious on who he was."

That seemed to get a smile out of Vlad as the party continued. All the adults mingled and dance like they were young again, which was a terrifying sight all on it's own.

Suddenly, without warning, Danny felt a small sliver of magic aura in the distance, making the werewolf freeze. Remembering the dream from last night Danny couldn't help but wonder if his friend Max was right and it was a premonition for what's to come true. Looking over to his parents Danny quickly left the party before anyone could notice.

Danny fallowed the aura he felt as best he could through the castle before he came to a door. Looking around quickly Danny saw no one in sight before he went into the room. He was surprised to find himself in an advance lab not that off from his parents own lab. As he looked around he noticed a picture on top of a computer near by and looked at it, seeing it was a pictures of his parents and Vlad while they we're in college.

"Well fancy seeing you here, whelp." A very familiar voice said making Danny freeze.

Not even a damn second later something wrapped around Danny's body before pulling him to the ground. Looking up Danny stared right up at none other then Skulker.

"How are you here?" Danny asked in shock as he tried to get up, only to be pushed down by Skulker's boot.

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out." Skulker said as he grinned down at Danny. "Oh and I wouldn't change if I we're you. You see those wires around your body are a made of carbon fiber and are very thin. If you change while that is on you you'll be cut up like mince meat."

Danny could feel the wires around him tighten around his upper body and started to dig into his skin. "Fuck." Danny muttered as he already started to feel uneasy.

"Now then," Skulker said as he bent down and grabbed Danny by the head. A second later a long glowing blade popped out of his gauntlet. "We have some unfinished business."

Danny started to feel nervous as he looked at the glowing blade. "The glowing blade is new." Danny said nervously as he looked at the blade.

"You like it, I've got some upgrades." Skulker said in a cheerful voice before his face turned dark. "Now I'm not going to kill you, you did spar my life back in Amity, but I can't say the same for my employer."

"Well your employer says let the boy go Skulker."

Both Danny and Skulker turned to the one who spoke and Danny was shocked at who he was. Their standing at the door way was Vlad Masters, his godfather.

Skulker didn't hesitate pulling the blade and pulling Danny to his feet. "Mr. Masters, I like you to meet the punk who locked my up, KNight Wolf."

That got a surprised look from Vlad before his eyes narrowed. "And I like you to meet my godson Danny."

"...What." Skulker said as he processed the words. After he did he gave Vlad and Danny a deadpan look. "Shit."

Vlad waved Skulker off. "Leave and I will forget this happened."

Skulker didn't hesitate to exit the room as quickly as he could. Leaving a frustrated Vlad and an extremely confused Danny.

"I'm sure you have questions Danny."

"A shit load." Danny said without hesitation as he kept his guard up.

"I will release you and try to explain everything, but you must keep an open mind."

Danny was quiet for a moment as he stared at Vlad. He realized if Vlad wanted him dead he would of had Skulker do it.

"Alright, I'll hear you out." Danny said as he narrowed his eyes. "But I want answers."

Vlad nodded with a small smile before releasing Danny form the wires. Once the wires were off there was a silence in the lab between them.

"... I don't even know where to start asking." Danny said with a sigh as he rubbed his head. "Ok, why is Skulker here?"

"He was someone with skills I knew who could help me," Vlad said in a grave voice. "I know dangerous people Daniel, and I need all the help I can get."

"Did you know he tried to kill me?"

Vlad shook his head while looking angry. "I had no idea, if I did I would of left him in that jail cell. All he told me was a Guardian named KNight Wolf was the one to beat him." He said before looking Danny right in the eyes. "Now please allow me to ask a question. How did you become a werewolf Daniel?"

Danny was quiet for a moment before he started to explain what happened a few years ago. About the portal and nearly dying by the hands of the red-werewolf. Vlad's face was grim by the end of the story.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Daniel." He said and Danny could tell he meant it.

Danny nodded his head before narrowing his eyes at Vlad. "Now tell me how you know about the supernatural."

Vlad was quiet for a moment before walking over to a double door locker and opening it. As soon as Danny looked inside he froze. Inside was the same armor from his dreams, from last night, along with the three claw marks he gave the helmet.

"Before you ask Danny, I had no idea it was you in my home. Had I know it was you I would of not tried to harm you so badly." He said in a sincere voice.

Danny's hand went to his neck remembering when Vlad drained his strength. "Your a vampire," He said before realizing something. "But I saw you in the sun."

Vlad smiled at Danny's realization. "I'm different from most vampires. I'm a Daywalker. Basically I have all the perks of being a vampire and none of the major weaknesses."

Danny rubbed his head, a million thought going through it right now. He tried to ask one at a time. "Do my parents know about you?"

Vlad shook his head with a sad smile. "No, I wanted to separate my normal life from the supernatural one. And I ask that you keep it that way."

That got Danny to nod, completely understanding since he was in that situation himself. "So if last night really happened then that means those vultures were real too. What we're they doing in Amity?" Danny asked trying to not sound accusing.

"I had heard recently that more supernatural beings appear in Amity Park in the last few years. I sent my Vultures to assets the situation to see if Amity needs any help." He said before giving Danny a smile. "But they told me there was almost no monster activity in the city, thinking there was a guardian protecting the city. And apparently it was you."

Everything Vlad was saying sounded true, and he would of killed Danny while he was tied down. Also Danny wasn't getting any bad vibes from him, so despite everything Danny felt he could trust Vlad.

"Just... one more thing." Danny said as he looked at Vlad's armor. "How did you become so strong?" Danny asked, not knowing how to feel exactly. "You beat me easily even though I was going all out."

Vlad gave a small smile as he brought his hand up. In less then a second their was a powerful aura coating it, just as powerful an his Phantom Fist, maybe even stronger. "I have worked years on my aura Daniel. It is true training you body and skill is essential, but real power comes from your aura." Vlad started to shape his aura into the same shield from last night, only smaller. "Your aura is strong, but you lack control. It took you a couple of seconds to complete your 'Phantom Fist.' Giving me more then enough time to block it. Also when you activate your aura to protect you spread it our far to much, making your defense overall weaker and more taxing."

Vlad words were a sobering thought, Danny had always thought he had perfect control of his aura and good skills. Now here was a fighter with more skills and aura control Danny never even thought was possible.

Danny sighed as he looked at the armor in the locker. "The world is a big place."

Vlad hummed in agreement as he walked up to Danny before standing next to him. "Yes it is..." Vlad trailed off before looking at Danny. "You know I could teach you some training methods to better control your aura." Vlad offered, surprising Danny. "After the party that is, don't want your parents worrying about you."

Danny gave a small smile before nodding to Vlad. "I would like that." He said before they started to make their way out. "But just keep Skulker away, if not we might fight and kill each other."

That got a snot out of Vlad. "Agreed." He said before walking out.

* * *

After leaving the lab and going back to the party the rest of the night was uneventful. Danny's parents danced and talked to their old friends while Danny and Jazz tagged along. Danny kept his distance from Vlad a bit, still feeling uneasy about everything, and Vlad didn't hold it against him. When midnight hit everyone started to leave the party and Danny's family went to their guest rooms, while that was going on Danny fallowed Vlad to his training room so he could show Danny a think or two about aura.

Vlad and Danny were standing on a large blue mat in a training room. Vlad was still warring his suit only he took of the black jacket so he could move better and just had a white button up shirt. Danny was wearing a plain white shirt and baggie sweatpants.

"Magic aura is basically life energy, a representation of someone's strength, will, and drive, nearly every supernatural being alive and dead has magic aura." Vlad explained, wanting Danny to have a better understanding of magic aura before Vlad started showing him some training methods. "Humans can also gain the use of magic aura such as wizards or sorcerers, their aura is used mostly for spells. Their are even some humans that can used aura just for fighting. Since your a werewolf Daniel your aura is best suited for physical attacks, and your greatest weapon is not your claws or teeth, but your aura."

Danny nodded to what Vlad was saying, he already knew half the stuff mentioned but he didn't say anything and just listened.

"You already have a good control of your aura so far since your not letting it run wild." Seeing the confused look Vlad elaborated. "You see most untrained supernatural beings can't control their aura well, which results in them letting their aura lose, making it easier for others to find then by just feeling their aura out. But your keeping your aura under wraps, that's why I didn't know you were a werewolf when we met, and you didn't know I was a DayWalker."

Vlad suddenly sat on the ground and Danny fallowed suit.

"One of the most important things you need to work on with your aura is your aura activation, and reaction time." Vlad said and faster then Danny could blink his aura shot out, strong. "The best way to do this is to this is to meditate and to constantly bring your aura out and suppress it rapidly." Vlad then looked at his watch. "For the next hour I want you to suppress and release your aura as fast as you can."

The request was a surprise but Danny did just that... and after 15 minutes of it he hated Vlad. It felt like he was running a mile while pulling a car. By the time an hour has passed Danny was soaked in sweat and panting as if it was his last breath.

"Hate... you..." Danny groaned as his back was on the mat. "Hate you so much right now."

Vlad laughed at Danny's existed state before the werewolf sat up. "What did you feel while doing it?"

Danny was quiet for a moment before he answered. "At first it was easy, but as time went on it got harder... but at the same time easier." He said in confusion as he didn't really understand everything.

Vlad nodded with a smile. "You may have lost energy but your control got better, easier for you to bring out your aura and suppress it." Vlad then got up from the floor making Danny fallow suit. "Next it reaction and contrition." Vlad said as he put his hands up. In an instant a powerful aura was coating them, then it was gone and aura was on his legs. This happened a few more times in flashes. "As you can see, my reaction time is so good I can conserve aura from fights and still be quite deadly." He said before looking at the time. "We only have a few hours until the sun comes up, lets see what I can teach you in that time." Vlad said in a vicious grin.

Suddenly Danny felt an unbelievable about of dread as he looked at Vlad's face.

* * *

"Are you alive Danny, or are you the walking dead?" Jazz asked with a concerned look, but also a playful one.

It was currently morning and Danny looked and felt dead tiered. Most of the night was spend Danny learning ways to increase his aura's strength, efficiency, and reaction time. Vlad had him test out each exercises to get a feel of it, along with a small book for more complicated techniques. So it was understanding that Danny looked dead.

"Couldn't sleep, not used to this place." Danny muttered a quick lie to his sister.

Jazz just nodded as she and her brother walked to the Fenton RV. Jack was at the moment talking to Vlad and saying their goodbyes.

"You should really come by more often." Vlad said. "The last time I saw you Danny and Jazz we're so little, and you had more hair." He joked to Jack.

Jack frowned while folding his arms. "We'll try to stop by more often, maybe next time we visit you can get a girlfriend." Jack said with a grin as he folded his arms.

Vlad narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms. "Actually I do have a lover if you must know, she just couldn't make it since she had business somewhere."

Jack just rolled his eyes. "Right~" He said sarcastically.

The two laughed before saying their goodbyes and Jack entering the car. As Jazz got in the RV Danny stopped by Vlad.

"Well you look lovely this morning." Vlad said in a cheeky voice.

"I fucking hate you right now." Danny said without any fucks.

Instead of feeling insulted Vlad just laughed. "Don't worry, after a few weeks of training like this you'll be able to do them like nothing." He said before a slightly more serious look crossed his face. "Your a real prodigy Daniel."

"... Thank you, for the training." Danny said before giving Vlad a serious look. "I don't know why you would need someone like Skulker to help you, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

Vlad looked at Danny before nodding. "Maybe one day I'll show you why I need to be carful."

With that said they said their goodbyes and Danny hopped in the RV before Jack drove off. The ride was mostly quiet with everyone doing their own thing so Danny grabbed the book he got from Vlad and started to read it, starting with something called 'Aura suppression'.

* * *

Back at the castle Vlad walked into his a dark room with only one light and a large mirror. Walking up to the mirror Vlad placed his hand upon it before releasing a large amount of aura. A second later a person appeared in the mirror.

"Greetings my love, is their a reason your contacting me." A woman said in the mirror.

Vlad smile at the woman before he spoke. "I just thought I tell you I met someone very interesting at the reunion, someone I think can help us in the future." He said with a smile

* * *

 **21N: It's short I know, but there was just not a whole lot to write. I hope you love it anyway.**

 **Don't forget to look at my other story " _Lady Lucks Favor_ ".**


	24. CUBE-Lockdown P-1

_**KNight Wolf**_

 **CUBE-Lockdown P-1**

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V**

Danny groaned as he rubbed his head, which was currently having a monstrous headache.

"What the fuck hit me last night." Danny groaned as he pushed himself off his bed.

But Danny paused when he felt it was not his bed under his hands but something hard and cold. Danny's eyes snapped open and was shocked to find himself not in his room, but somewhere else entirely.

The werewolf was currently in a small square room with white light coming from the walls. The walls looked like it had circuitry imbedded into them. As Danny glanced around he noticed each wall had a small square door with a long metal bar in the center of the door. Around the door we're little stepladders built into the walls.

Slowly pushing himself off the ground Danny noticed that he wasn't in his cloths from last night but in gray work suit with black boots. Putting a hand to his neck Danny noticed a thick metal collar was on him. He tried to pull it off but found it was to strong for his normal strength. Narrowing his eyes Danny started to focused his aura-

"Ahhhh!"

And scream in pain as the collar shocked him. As soon as he stopped using his aura the collar stopped. Catching his breath Danny looked around the room before walking to one of the door. Grabbing the handle firmly Danny twist it to the right easily before it popped out and slid down. Looking through Danny saw the door revealed it went through a small square tunnel to another room that looked the exact same as the one he was in, only this one had red light.

Closing the door Danny want to the other doors in the room he was in only to find the other rooms looked exactly the same as the last one, only with the color different.

"Where the fuck am I?" Danny muttered to himself as he tried to stay calm, panicking was the last thing he should do. Deciding to pick a room Danny went back to the red room he checked and quickly opened the door. The Guardian quickly crawled through the tunnel and found himself in the red room. Slowly he walked to the center of the room and started to look around.

Suddenly Danny's senses kicked in and he saw something popped out of four walls. Acting fast Danny opened the bottom door swiftly before jumping through. As soon as the werewolf started to fall whatever popped out started to spit fire, it was so close that Danny felt the heat as he fell. The werewolf landed into a small room the same as the last ones, only this one was orange.

Danny slowly looked around the room and got ready to jump if he was anything. After a few second Danny let out a breath of fresh air. Looking around Danny went to the door on his left and quickly went through. What was on the other side surprised him.

Their on the floor was an dark tan older teen man who looked to be about 19, warring the exact same thing he was. The older teen had long shaggy black hair that looked wild, a rugged scruffy five-o'clock shadow, a scar on the left side of his face, and his finger nails looked long. Dropping into the room Danny quickly went to the older teen and shook him.

"Hey, you still alive?" Danny said while shaking him.

Suddenly the teens eyes snapped open revealing livid green eyes. Before he could react Danny was pinned to the ground while the sharp nails were pressed against his neck.

" _Kiu estas vi, kie mi estas!?_ "(Who are you, where am I!?) The teen shouted in a langurage Danny didn't understand.

"I can't understand you!" Danny said as he brought his hands up. "Peace!"

The teen stared at Danny for a moment before tilting his head as he started to pull back.

" _Paco?_ "(Peace?) The teen asked before he got off Danny.

Seeing he wasn't about to have his throat slit Danny nodded to the teen. "Peace." Danny said firmly before he stood up. "Can you understand me?" Danny asked.

The shaggy teen gave a firm nod making Danny sigh in relief. " _Cu vi scias, kie ni estas?_ "(Do you know where we are?)The teen said with a tilt of his head as he looked around the room.

Feeling it was a question being asked Danny fallowed the teen's gaze. "Are you asking me where we are?" When the teen nodded Danny answered. "I don't got a clue man, I woke up just the same as you, only alone."

That made the teen give a grim look as he started to look around. Suddenly they heard movement from one of the doors of the room. Danny and the stranger looked at each other before pressing their backs on the door that was about to open. After a second the door opened and a figure pocked it's head through.

Moving fast Danny grabbed the figure by the shirt, pulled them into the room and pinned them to the ground. But when Danny saw who it was he was shocked.

"Max?"

"Danny?"

The two stared at each other in shock before Danny pulled his friend up with a small smile. "I'd say I'm glad to see you, but considering the circumstances..." Danny trailed off while looking around.

Max nodded grimly as he looked around the room. "Yeah. Any idea where we are?"

"Some kind of maze maybe." Danny said before looking to the confused stranger. "And we're not the only ones."

Max looked at the older teen with a raised eyebrow. "Who are you?" Max asked as he walked up to the stranger.

The teen looked at Max for a moment before speaking " _Wulf._ " The teen said slowly.

Max raised an eyebrow before looking to Danny, who shrugged. "As far as I can tell he can't speak English but he can understand us." Danny said getting a nod from Wulf.

Max nodded before looking to Wulf. "Well Wulf, call me Gemini."

"And I'm KNight Wolf." Danny added.

The spellslinger sighed before turning to his friend. "Alright, what do we know so far?" Max asked with a serious look.

"The rooms are booby-trapped." Danny said getting a surprised look from both Max and Wulf. "The first room I enter nearly burned me to a crisp."

"Shit." Max said while rubbing his face. "Can either of you guys use your aura?" Max asked as he tapped the collar around his neck. "This things blocking my magic."

Danny shook his head with a sigh. "No, I tried earlier but I got shocked." He said getting a surprised look from Wulf as he put a hand on his collar, something Danny noticed. "Yeah, don't try to use your aura unless you want to get shocked." Danny warned.

Max gave a long groan as he rubbed his face. "So we're trapped in a death-trap labyrinth without any of our equipment, powers, and abilities. Fan-Fucking-Tastic."

Suddenly they all heard the sound of a door opening above them, making them all look up. The person they saw above them shocked both Danny and Max.

"Skulker?" They both said in shock.

The large dark skin man looked surprised to see the two before he started to climb down into the room. "Well if it isn't the whelp and his little friend." Skulker said with a grim smirk before he reached the bottom. "If I know that you we're here I would of brought you gifts."

Max ignored the joke and looked around the room. "How many people are in this place?"

Skulker shrugged as he started to look around the room as well. "Depends on how big this place is, they could have dozens." Skulker muttered before looking to Danny with a serious face. "Look, I know you probably hate me and I sure as shit don't like you." That made Danny roll his eyes. "But our best shot of getting out of here is too work together. Agreed?"

Danny stared at Skulker for a long minute before nodding. "Fine, you help us out we'll help you." Danny said before staring at the collar around Skulker's neck. "Huh."

"What?" Skulker said in an uneasy voice.

Danny tapped the collar around his neck with his finger. "The collars shock us if we try to use our auras. But last I check you don't have aura."

Skulker put an uneasy hand on the collar with a grim look. "It's too light to be a bomb, to that's good at least."

Max was listening to the conversation as he opened the doors around the room, getting a good look inside. "What was the last thing you remember?" Max asked as he looked back at everyone.

Everyone had a thoughtful look on their face as they tried to remember.

" _Mi dormis en lito._ "(I slept in bed.) Wulf said while rubbing his head.

Skulker raised an eyebrow at the older teen before Danny spoke. "As far as we can tell he can't speak English, but he can understand us. His names Wulf."

The hunter snorted then spoke. "I just took down a pack of Hellhounds before heading home, after that it's a blur."

"I just woke up and making myself some breakfast before I woke up hear." Max said as he opened the door below them.

Danny rubbed his face. "So someone took three very skilled fighters, stripped us naked, put us in these cloths, then dropped us in this death trap. Why?" Danny asked, sounding completely confused. "Why go through all that trouble just to kill us with traps."

Skulker shook his head. "It's best not to think about what twisted fuck made this place, all we have to do is get out." Skulker said and Danny agreed.

Suddenly Wulf's head perked up and started to look around the room, his ears twitching. He then put an ear to the ground and started to listen.

" _Mi audas ion._ "(I hear something.) Wulf said before going to the door in the center and opening it.

"Whoa buddy, not so fast. You'll get yourself killed that way." Danny said as he stopped Wulf from leaving the room.

"Why?" Skulker asked in a confused voice while looking at Wulf.

"Some of the room's are booby trapped." Max said getting a surprised look out of Skulker. "Danny said he was nearly burned to a crisp when he enter the first one."

Skulker was quiet for a moment before he looked down with slight realization. Sitting down on the ground everyone saw Skulker quickly take off his boot before he started to pull the lace off.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked in complete confusion.

"Trying something out," Skulker muttered as he finished taking the laces off and tied it tightly around one of the lopes. "Hopefully this will save our asses." Skulker said before walking to a door behind him.

The hunter quickly opened the two doors to the other room and tossed the boot in, still gripping the lace. As soon as the boot entered the room two nozzles popped out of the wall and spitted out a white mist with a hiss. As soon as the boot hit the floor it was covered with a white frost.

"Just as I thought," Skulker said as he looked to everyone. "There are motion sensors built into the wall." He said while pulling the boot back.

Skulker then moved to the bottom door before opening it to the next room. He then dropped the boot in and waited for anything to happen. After a few seconds nothing did happen, making everyone grin.

"Ladies first." Skulker said in a mocking tone making Danny give him the finger before dropping down.

After they all dropped down into the room Wulf put an ear to a wall and started to listen again. But immediately pulled back when a large screeching sound was heard.

"What the fuck was that?" Max said as he looked around for anything.

Danny did the same as Max but didn't see anything strange. "Who knows." He muttered before looking to Wulf. "So why are we fallowing you?"

" _Mi audis vocon en la distance,_ "(I hear a voice in the distance,) Wulf said before pointing to the door on the far right. " _Ne tro malproksime de ci tie._ " (Not to far from here.)

Skulker groaned while rubbing his head. "I can already tell this guy is going to be annoying." He said making Wulf growl at him before turning to another door.

"Well we got nowhere better to go in this place," Danny said as he throw Skulker's boot into the next room, nothing happened. "So I'd say we got nothing to lose if we fallow him." He said before Wulf enter the next room.

Skulker just rubbed his face. "I think our safest bet it to go in a straight line until we reach the end, then figure out from there."

That made both Danny and Max pause as they looked at each other. Both realized Skulker's idea was sound and much easier to fallow then just fallowing sounds.

Danny turned to Wulf who was looking at them with a thoughtful look. "I know you can understand us, so try to explain what you are fallowing."

Wulf was quiet for a moment as he scrunched up his face with a thoughtful look. " _Hear... Person._ " Wulf said slowly as he pointed to the door they open.

Danny stared at the door for a moment before turning to Skulker. "If there is someone else here then we should help then, and maybe they can help us."

The hunter rubbed his eyes while groaning in annoyance. "Fucking golden heart of your is going to get me killed." Skulker grumbled. "Fine, I'll fallow you, but you better not get me killed whelp." He said making Danny roll his eyes.

"Then we better get moving," Max said as he entered the room. "We only have about 3 days without food and water before we're too weak to move." He said before dropping into the room.

"I thought someone could survive a week without food and water?" Danny asked in confusing as Wulf fallowed Max and he wasn't far behind.

"That's if you stay still and calm, then you might survive a week." Max said as he watch Wulf put an ear to the ground. "Heat, stress, and physical exertion, all adds up to dehydration. Dehydration then causes headaches, dizziness, and disorientation, all confusing the mind."

When Skulker dropped into the room he walked up to Max and ripped the button he had on the collar, catching everyone off guard. "Suck on it." The hunter said before he opened his mouth revealing a button on his tongue. "It keeps the saliva flowing."

The spellslinger took the button in the hunters hand before putting it in his own mouth. Danny and Wulf quickly fallowed the example. "Huh, wish I knew this trick when I was in the Kalahari."

Skulker turned to the spellslinger as Wulf throw his boot into the next room. "You went to the Kalahari?" Skulker asked in surprise. "Why, there's not much magic there."

Max shrugged as Danny and Wulf went into the next room. "Had to fulfil a promise to my father." The spellslinger said before fallowing Danny into the next room.

Once everyone was in the room Wulf instantly went to the door in front of him and opened it.

" _Mi trovis iun._ " (I found something.) Wulf said making Danny looked into the next room.

When Danny saw who was in the room his eyes widen. "How the fuck is _she_ here?" He said before climbing in quickly.

When Skulker entered the room he raised an eyebrow at he person laying on the floor. "A friend of yours?"

"As much of a friend as you are." Danny said as he lightly kicked the body of the person. "Say hello to the Lunch Lady." He said while gesturing to the old lady by his feet.

"...Seriously." Skulker said as Max and Wulf dropped into the room.

"Don't let the name fool you. She's a necromancer I fought who killed someone at my school for a ritual." Danny said before looking down at her. "But I'm wondering how the hell is she here. Last I seen here she was taken away by the Observers." He said surprising Wulf a bit.

Suddenly the old lady started to moan in pain as she pushed herself up. When she looked at the people in the room she looked surprised but when her eyes landed on Danny she looked pissed.

"You!" She yelled before jumping to her feet. "Why are you here," She yelled before looking at the room. "Where am I!?"

Danny just gave her a board look while crossing his arms. "How about you tell me how your here, seeing as how your completely defenseless."

The Lunch Lady's face suddenly turned soft with a sweet smile. "You wouldn't hit an old lady would you?" She asked in a grandmother voice. Danny gave a deadpan look as his answer, making the old lady scoff. "Fine, if you must know there was a breakout a few days ago, me and a few others escaped." She while looking away.

Danny sighed while rubbing the bridge of his nose. "Well you traded one prison for another, the labyrinth is a deathtrap." As soon as Danny finished talking there was a groaning noise heard making everyone look around.

"What the hell is that noise?" Skulker said as he looked around.

"Air ducts maybe, we got to be getting air somehow." Max offered as he tried to fallow the sound.

Danny looked to the Lunch Lady with narrow eyes. "You have two options now, fallow us and listen to me, or go on your own, your chose."

The necromancer narrowed her eyes before a smirk crossed her face. "Don't think I have forgotten what you did to me dog." She said as she raised her hands, though Danny didn't seem to worry. "I'll kill you and find my way out-AHHHH." The Lunch Lady then screamed in pain as she fell to the floor.

"By the way, I forgot to mention that the collars around our neck stop us from using aura, so your as strong as an old Lady." Danny said with a smirk before he made his way to one of the doors. "So which way should we go?"

Everyone stared at Danny for a minute before they all started to fallow him.

"Damn whelp, who knew you can be so cold." Skulker said with a chuckle as he fallowed Danny into the next room. "Almost makes me worry about myself."

Danny looked at Skulker before shrugging. "I think your a prick but at Vlad's mansion you didn't kill me on sight, plus you didn't go after my family while hunting me at least. The Lunch Lady however killed someone in cold blood just to bring a pile of meat to life." Danny said before is eyes turned cold to Skulker. "But go after my friends and family and I will break you." He said before continuing on. Leaving a weary Skulker.

The group continued on, traveling room to room, the Lunch Lady not far behind them. They were carful when using the boot tricks, trying not to lose any of the boots. So far the traps they saw were acid, spikes, electrocution, and a bunch others. Thankfully they were able to avoid them.

"How long have we been walking?" Max asked as he stretched his arms.

"I thing about two hours?" Skulker said as he opened the next door and throw a boot in, nothing happened. Just as he was about to enter he stopped. "Wait." He said as he stared at the room. "Something's not right with this room." He said as he closed the door.

"Then let's go to another one." Danny said with a shrug as he looked around. "We got plenty."

Just as they were about to move the Lunch Lady pushed passed them and open the door. "Enough, I can't stand being with you people. I will not be held back by your paranoia hunter." She said before she started to crawled through the door.

"Stop, that room is not safe." Skulker warned but the old lady ignored him. "I don't know why but it's not safe."

"I know your little trick hunter and no trap was activated. While you constantly avoided every room I'll be long gone from here." She said as she landed in the room and walked to the center. The Lunch Lady then looked back Danny with a sinister smile. "Maybe once I'm gone I'll go back to Amity Park, pay an old visit to that school." She said making Danny grit his teeth.

"I should of left you in that room you old bitch." Danny growled.

The Lunch Lady gave a cackle as she turned to Danny from the center of the room. "Yes you should of, that is what you get for being a goody-two shoes. That is what you get for killing my baby you disgusting, flee radian, do-"

 _SHINK!_

Everyone who was looking through the door blink when they heard the noise and the Lunch Lady froze, a look of shock on her face. Slowly blood started to appear all over her body from her legs all the way down from her face. A second later a chunk of her face fell off, showing a clean cut through her skull.

Everyone stared in shock and horror as the Lunch Lady's body fell to the floor in bloody chunky pieces in the center of the room. The Lunch Lady was dead.

A second later a bloody wire grid slowly descended down into the center of the room before folding up into the walls.

Everyone stared at the bloody pile of meat in the center of the room before Skulker slowly closed the door.

Danny put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from vomiting. He hated the old lady but that didn't mean he wanted to see her mutilated. Max was taking deep breaths trying to get what he saw out of his head, he wasn't a stranger to grim kills, but that took the cake.

Skulker was quiet for a while before he spoke up. "I know what was wrong with that room." He said grabbing everyone's attention. "I didn't notice it at first but the air was dry in their. I think that room had a molecular chemical sensors instead of motion sensors. The molecular chemical sensor picks up hydrogen sulfide from the skin, that's why the boot didn't sent it off."

Everyone was quiet in the room as they let everything they saw sink in.

"We need to asses the situation." Danny said, grabbing everyone's attention. "Maybe we can figure out why we're all here then that'll help us figure out how to get out."

Max shook his head as he sat on the floor. "I've been going over it in my head and I haven't got a clue." He said as he looked at everyone. "We have two magic users... well had two, a hunter, a werewolf, and..." Max trailed off as he looked at Wulf. "What are you?"

Wulf looked up before pointing to Danny. " _Sama, lupo._ " (Same, wolf.)

"Two werewolves, you see, all random. We're all just supernatural..." Max trailed off with a look of realization. "Being. We're all part of the supernatural." Max said grabbing everyone's attention. "What if what ever grabbed us knew we were apart of the supernatural, that's why we have these collars on."

"But I'm human, I don't have any powers or magic." Skulker throw in as he pointed to his collar.

"You look human, but what if whoever caught us didn't know for sure what we were, but just knew we were connected supernatural." Max said before standing up. "That's the only common denominator."

Danny paled as a thought struck him. "If that's the case then my family..."

Max paled to. "Jazz."

The two were quiet before Skulker snapped his fingers. "Stop, you can't think of what, who, or why. Just focus on how we're getting out of here then you can look for your family, and the we can kick the ass of whoever put us here." He said getting the two teens to nod.

Danny took a deep breath before rubbing his face. "Alright, lets get moving." He said before grabbing his boot and throwing it into one of the rooms.

* * *

The next few hours were filled with nothing but moving from room to room in a straight line as much as possible. They obviously had to make some detours to avoid the trapped rooms but they made sure they were going in the right direction. They lost three of there eight boots so far so they tried to be carful with the rooms. Wulf and Danny were able to make sure if a room had a molecular chemical sensors in it by sniffing if it was dry.

"How long have we been walking." Danny asked as he whipped his head, feeling sweet.

Max looked up in thought for a moment before answering. "I thing it's been about three hours, maybe four."

"Don't think about the time, it'll only distract you." Skulker said as he throw his boot into the room, only for an acid trap to activate. "Talk about something else."

Danny sighed before looking to Skulker. "Alright, let's talk about you then Skulker, or should I call you James Spade." The name made Skulker freeze and turn to the werewolf with a slight glare. "I don't get you, I know hunters usually hate all supernatural beings, but you work for one. Also you seem to have some semblance of morality, yet you seem more then happy to kill a 15 year old werewolf, who is also a Guardian."

"Your point?" Skulker said as he walked up to Danny and looked down at him.

"My point, what happened?" Danny said, not moving an inch from where he stood. "Something must of happened for you to change from being an animal poacher to a supernatural one."

The tension was thick in the room as neither the werewolf or hunter moved from their spot. Wulf and Max got ready to pull them apart if anything started.

Finally after a long minute Skulker let out a breath of air. "A few weeks before I met you I was approached by a figure who gave me a tip on somewhere a strong Alpha was living with his crazy family. The figure promised me a huge reward if I brought your head, double if I brought you back alive."

Now that throw Danny and Max in for a loop. "Who was this 'figure'?"

Skulker shrugged. "No idea, hid in the shadows damn well and gave me the money up front. I did some research on you and found out his clamed on you being bad along with your family might be sound." He said before chuckling. "But after you let me live I had my doubt."

Danny stared at Skulker for a while before rubbing his face. "You clearly are not bullshitting me, but that makes me wonder on who wants me dead, or to capture me." He said before sighing. "Guess that's something to worry about after we get out of here."

Max gave his friend a smirk before pointing to a door. "This way is clear." Max said before climbing through the door, Danny not far behind.

As Max fell into the room his eyes widen and he grabbed his throat.

"Ah! Ah!" Max said as he chocked on something.

Danny and Skulker's eyes widen when they heard Max. "Gas!" Skulker shouted.

"Max get out of there!" Danny shouted for his friend in worry.

" _Amiko Geminoj!_ " (Friend Gemini!) Wulf cried out in fear.

Max hunched over and pounded his chest while making hacking sound. After a few seconds he spit his button onto his hand, which was covered in saliva.

"I'm fine." Max called as he held the button through the door he came from. "I just chocked on my button."

Everyone gave a sigh in relief. Danny sent his friend a deadpan look as he entered the room. "Fuck you Max."

The spellslinger chuckled as he put the button back in his mouth. "I'm going to ask your sister that after I get out of here. I don't want to die a virgin." He said earning a strong punch from the werewolf.

The group continued on until they found soon themselves in a green room not far from where Max chocked.

Skulker sighed as he pulled his boot back from the door. "This way is no good either."

"Fuck, don't tell me we have to back track." Max ground while rubbing his face.

Danny started to rub his head thinking of a solution until he remember to look up. "When in doubt" He said grabbing everyone's attention. "Go up."

Everyone stared at the lone door above them for a few seconds. "So who's going to check?" Skulker asked.

"I'll go," Danny offered as he started to climb the built in latters in the wall. It took a few second until Danny was hanging on the sealing and grabbed the door handle and tried to turn it. "It's stuck."

Danny suddenly gave a hard tug and the door opened. The last thing anyone expected was for someone to come falling in. The person fell right onto Max causing the two to hit the ground hard.

"Fuck!" Max muttered as he rubbed his head, feeling a ringing in his ear as he sat up.

The figure slowly sat up while looking around the room, the figure swaying a bit. "This room is green," A feminine voice said making Max freeze. "I miss the blue room."

Max slowly turned to the figure and was shocked at who he saw.

It was a pretty 15 year old girl with long light blond hair and deep baby blue eyes. Her skin was a flawless and pale that almost seemed to glow. She had a lost look on her face as if she was day dreaming while looking around the room.

"Luna?" Max asked in shock as if he could not believe who he was seeing.

The now named Luna turned to Max with a still dreamy look on her face. "Hello Max, are you having a nightmare too." She said as she pulled her knees to her chest. "I don't like this nightmare very much."

Max had a pained look on his face as he went over to Luna. "Luna," Max said but the girl ignored him. "Luna look at me." Again she ignored him.

Danny dropped to the floor and gave his friend and the girl a confused look. "You know this girl Max?"

The spellslinger looked Luna a bit longer before turning to his friend. "Yeah I know her, you can say we grow up together. Say hello to Luna Lovegood, a magic user."

Everyone looked to the quiet girl with slightly conserned looks. "What's wrong with her?" Skulker asked.

Max got close to Luna and started to look her over. "I don't know, she doesn't look injured." He said before looking into her eyes. "Fuck." He sward when he saw how her eyes were.

"What is it?" Danny asked in concerned.

"Her eyes are dried to hell." Max found as he looked deep into her unfocused eyes. "She probably hasn't blinked in hours. Now I now what's wrong." He said before looking to everybody. "Luna's a Seer, her eyes pick up things most normal people and spells can't pick up. Like emotions on people and things. I'm guessing when she looks at this place... it send her into shock." He said with a hard look. "She usually uses her magic to block out some of the uglier stuff, but with the collar on she has to see everything.

Wulf got down to her level and gave the girl a sad look. Luna turned to Wulf and scratched his head. "Good doggy." She said in a lost voice.

"Can you snap her out of it?" Skulker asked as he gave the girl a pitying look.

Max shook his head. "I don't know, I have to be carful. Right now she doesn't know what's real and what's fake, if I do something wrong then she might go even deeper." He said before standing up. "Just let me think a bit."

The spellslinger started to pace back and forth while muttering. The whole time Luna was petting Wulf while her eyes were on the ground. Danny and Skulker didn't say anything and decided to let Max try to figure this out, though to be fair they were a little lost themselves on this.

Finally after about two minutes Max snapped his fingers. "I got it!" He said before sitting on the floor right in front of Luna.

The spellslinger gently grabbed Luna's face and made her look into his eyes. "Luna, I need you to look into my eyes." He said gently while rubbing her cheeks. "You feel me, I'm here, I'm real, I'm with you Luna."

So slowly Luna's baby blue eyes met Max's and they stared into each others eyes. Max continued to talk softly to Luna and never broke eye contact with the girl. Suddenly the girl brought up a shaky hand to Max's cheek and gently touched him. Her eyes then started to water but her expression didn't change.

"Max..." She said in a whisper but Max could see life slowly coming back into her blue eyes.

Max gave a small smile of victory as he rubbed her cheek. "It's me Luna, I'm here."

Slowly Luna's face turned to shock and hope. Tears were running down her face as she looked into Max's eyes. "Are you real, please tell me your real." She said in a desperate voice as she squeezed her eyes shut.

The spellslinger slowly brought the girl into a hug, which made her go stiff. "Don't worry Luna, I'm real."

Finally the dam broke and started to cry openly and she buried her into Max's chest. The spellslinger wrapped his arms around her while softly rubbing her head.

* * *

After nearly half an hour of crying into Max's chest Luna finally calmed down, thought she was still shaken greatly. Everyone was sitting on the floor resting while Luna collected herself, staying close to Max as much as possible. No one had spoken the whole time and just let the blond girl collect herself, every so often they would hear the same grinding noise they heard since they got here.

"Luna," Max said softly grabbing everyone's attention. "I need you to remember. What was the last thing remember before waking up here?"

Luna sniffed and kept her eyes shut but she did answered. "I... I was looking for Nargles in forest when I woke up here." She said making everyone raise an eyebrow on the word 'Nargles' except for Max.

Danny sighed as he rubbed his head. "Same as everyone else." Danny said before getting up. "We need to keep moving, we've been here for too long."

Skulker looked at the girl with a calculating look. "Will she be able to fallow us?"

Max got up and helped Luna to her feet. "I'll take care of her," Max said before he tore his sleeve off, surprising everyone. "So don't worry." He then tied the sleeve around the girls head getting a sigh of relief from her.

The group went to the room above them to find it was a blue room. Luna had some trouble climbing to the next room but was able to get in before Max fallowed.

"So," Max said as he climbed into the room and closed the door under him. "Where the hell do you think we are, like what state? New Mexico, Nevada, Alaska, where the hell do you hide something this big?" Max said as Skulker opend the door to the next room.

"I bet this is some government experiment," Skulker throw in with a grim look. "Probably some social experiment with a dash of weapons testing. Probably see how supernatural being react philologically."

Danny shook his head. "No way, guys in the government don't conspire, they want big boats, big houses, and there wives to have big tits." Danny said while waving his hand. "I bet this is under some rich fucks house, or somewhere in the mountains." Danny said as Skulker throw his boot into the next room. "This is all some rich psycho's entertainment, probably jerking off as we all die in here."

Skulker snorted. "Well, anything possible at this point."

"S _katolo de Azrael._ " Wulf throw in making everyone look at him but said nothing.

"I wish we could understand you buddy." Danny said while patting Wulf on the shoulders, getting a smile out of him.

"He said 'Azrael's Puzzle box'."

Everyone turned to the blind folded Luna in surprise.

"You can understand him?" Danny asked in shock.

Luna nodded. "He's speaking Esperanto. It a fairly young language made in the late 1800's, Esperanto translates to 'One Who Hopes'." Luna said before turning to Wulf somehow. " _Kio estas skatolo de Azrael?_ " (What is Azrael's Puzzle box?)

Wulf still had a shock look on his face before he started to speak and Luna translated for him as he spoke.

"In my home there has been a legend of a place where bad people go known as 'Azrael's Puzzle Box'. If you are a wicked person the fallen angels would take you and put you in 'Azrael's Puzzle Box' to be punished with a fate worse then death. Where not only your mind would be punished but your soul as well." Luna translated the grim tail to everyone.

"And you think this is the box." Skulker said with a snort. "If that's true then everything we do is pointless, unless you have the power to fight a fallen angel with the power of a god?" He asked sarcastically. "Because I sure as shit don't."

Danny put a hand on Skulker. "Calm down, legend get exaggerated over time, let's just keep moving." Danny said before he went to the next room. "Besides, that legend had to start somewhere, maybe some got out and told the story."

They continued on with for about 10 more rooms, losing two more boots in the proses. That only left them with seven boots.

Skulker gave a long sigh as he opened the next door. But what was on the other side made him freeze.

"Guys, get over here now!" Skulker shouted to everyone.

When everyone did they were shocked at what they saw.

There wasn't another room in front of them, just pitch back. When Danny stuck his head through the small opening and looked down, what he saw made his stomach drop.

"There's nothing" Danny said as he climbed back into the room. "I couldn't even see the bottom."

Skulker looked through the opening before squinting his eyes forward. "I can see a wall in front of us not too far away."

"How far is it?" Max asked as Luna held onto his hand.

Skulker leaned forward and started muttering to himself a bit before answering. "I'd say... about the size of one of these rooms."

That caught Danny's interests. "Wait, if what your saying is true about the wall being the same distance from here as one of the rooms, then that means one of these rooms is going to be sticking out and lead us outside."

That made everyone smile as Skulker looked outside and didn't see a room sticking out. "I don't see any room sticking out or an opening, so that means it might be on the other side."

"Now the only question is right or left?" Danny said as he looked from side to side.

"Right..." Everyone turned to Luna and saw her staring at the door. "The right room."

Max put a hand on her shoulder and looked at the door. "What about that room Luna?"

Luna was quiet for a moment before she started to take her blindfold off. Once it was off the looked at the right door with big blue eyes.

"That room is trapped..." She said as she looked at the door. "I can see... death in that room, despair."

Everyone stared at the girl before Max smacked his head. "Of course, your a Seer, you can see the emotions and auras on thing." He said getting a slow not from Luna as closed her eyes.

"Wait, so she can see which room is trapped or not?" Skulker said with shock look. "Then why the hell didn't she help us earlier?"

Max stood between Luna and Skulker and glared. "Luna was in shock, she could see all the death and despair around and not block it out. She needed time to adjust." Max growled making the hunter raise his hands.

Before anything could start Luna put a gentle hand on Max's shoulder. "Max, it's ok. He is just worry and hopeful, worry that I might be lying and hopeful that I can help get him out of here." She said surprising Skulker. "I am sorry I did use my ability earlier, but I could not use it fully until my mind and heart were healed." She said, her voice full of understanding.

Skulker was quiet for a long minute before letting out a long sigh. "Just focus on getting us out of here, don't worry about me."

Luna nodded before looking back at the door. "But I can feel greater despair and death coming from that room, someone died there recently."

Peaking his curiosity a bit Danny slowly walked up to the door on his right and slowly opened it. When he looked inside his eyes widen in horror and his heart jumped to his throat.

"That can't be..." Danny said in a shaky voice as he stumbled backwards. "That can't fucking be, we've been walking in a straight fucking line god dammit!" Danny yelled until his back hit the wall and he slowly slid to the floor. "How can she be fucking here." He said while putting his face into his hands.

Everyone was staring at Danny in shock before slowly turning to the room he opened. Max gulped as he slowly walked to the room before poking his head inside, and what he saw made him pale.

There in the center of the room was a very familiar pile of meat sliced up in the middle of a white room.

"It's the Lunch Lady." Max said making Skulker and Wulf go stiff. "It's the fucking Lunch Lady. We've been going in a circle!" Max screamed as he slammed his fist into a wall.

"But that's impossible!" Skulker shouted as he quickly opened the door to show the edge of the maze. "We were always going straight, this was not there when we were going forward! So explain to me how she got here!"

"I don't know!" Danny yelled at Skulker. "It's not like she moved here!"

Those words made everyone freeze before they all looked at each other.

"Holy shit the rooms are moving." Max said with a chuckle of disbelief as he leaned against the wall. "That's what all the screeching noise we've been hearing was. This isn't just a maze, it's a fucking Rubik's Cube."

Luna looked at everyone before moving to the center of the room and opening the door. "It doesn't matter if the rooms are moving," She said, grabbing everyone's attention. "With my ability I should be able to not only see the rooms that are dangerous, but also find the way out of here." She said making everyone freeze. "Because the way out of here will feel like one thing, while everything else feels like death and despair the exit will feel like hope." She said before jumping down into the next room.

"Luna!" Max shouted as he looked down the hole.

Luna just gave a small smile as she looked up at everyone, no traps activating. "Trust me."

* * *

That was exactly what everyone did when Luna started leading them through the cubed labyrinth. Thanks to her Seer ability Luna was able to easily pick out the trapped rooms and the safe ones.

Luna told everyone a bit about herself to Danny, how her father and Simon we're old friend and whenever they were in London they he and Max would visit them. Danny found it interesting how Luna actually went to a wizard school known as the 'Ravenclaw Academy', one of the four major magic schools in London, right along with the Gryffindor, Slytherin, and Hufflepuff Academy.

Apparently Luna left school early to become a Naturalist, someone who travels the world looking for strange places and creatures.

Luna's odd character was a bit weird for everyone except Max, but in a way it brought everyone's spirits.

Currently Luna was standing in the middle of a room while everyone watched her. Just as she said Luna picked out the rooms that were safe and left the dangerous rooms out.

Luna looked around before sighing. "There all trapped." She said making them sigh.

"I don't know if we can double back." Danny said with a sigh. "If the rooms are shifting then the way back might be trapped now." He said before an idea hit him. "Which is the least dangerous room." He said getting a shocked room from everyone.

Luna looked around the rooms before her eyes squinted down. "The room at the bottom has the least mount of despair and death I can feel."

Nodding Danny opened the door at the bottom and looked to see a blue room.

Danny looked into the room while pointing his arm back. "Skulker, hand me one of the bo-"

 _SHINK!SHINK!SHINK!SHINK!SHINK!_

Danny was cut off as he stared in shock at the room below him. In less then a second the entire room was filled with spikes from every single wall. Nobody spoke as the spikes slowly slid back into the wall.

Slow leaned forward to the bottom door and Danny opened his mouth. "Ah-"

 _SHINK!SHINK!SHINK!SHINK!SHINK!_

Danny blinked as the room was once again filled with spikes. Danny closed the bottom door before giving Luna a deadpan look.

"Luna, I though you said this was the room with the least amount of death."

The girl nodded with a blank, dreamy look on her face. "It is."

Skulker had a thoughtful look on his face before he opened the bottom door. "Hey!"

 _SHINK!SHINK!SHINK!SHINK!SHINK!_

Skulker nodded before looking up. "It's a sound sensor, any noise will activate the trap."

Max leaned closer to the door. "If that's true then why didn't the door set it off."

Skulker squinted his eyes before closeting the door and quickly opening it. The noise didn't seem to set the trap off. "The sensors seem to not register the door sound." Skulker said as he closed the door.

"So our options are back track and hope we don't run into any more rooms. Or stay quiet and cross this spiked room." Danny said while crossing his arms. "...I say we cross the bitch." He said making everyone look to him in shock.

" _That would be certain death!_ " Wulf shouted before Luna translated.

"Not if we're quiet. Skulker said the room is set off by if we make a sound, not the door." Danny said before looking to everyone. "Look, if we go back then we might have make more detours. We can't be scared at every turn." He said as he looked around the room. "That's just what this fucker wants."

Everyone was quiet as they thought about Danny's words, seeing some truth in them.

Skulker sighed. "So, how do we do this?"

Danny gave a grim look as he looked into the trapped room. "One of us is going to have to go in first and open one of the doors, the rest of us then fallow." Danny said before he looked to Luna. "Which room is safe in there?"

Luna pocked her head into the blue room for a minute before coming out and pointing to one of the doors on the wall. "That ones safe."

Danny nodded before looking to everyone. "One of us is going to have to go first and open the door."

There was a grim silence in the small room as everyone looked at each other, wondering who was going to volunteer. Finally after a long minuet someone stepped forward.

" _Mi iros._ "(I'll go.) Wulf said shocking everyone as they understood what Wulf said even without Luna translating.

"Are you sure?" Danny said as he looked at his fellow werewolf in the eyes.

Wulf gave a grin as he nodded. " _Yes, I have not done much since you found me. It is time I return the favor._ "

Danny looked at the werewolf before giving a nod. "Alright, but you have to be quiet. One sound other then the doors will cause the trap to activate. You will die." Danny didn't want to sugar coat it seeing how dangerous it was to begin with.

Wulf gave Danny a firm nod before he went to the open door in the floor. Slowly the werewolf entered the blue room, first he slowly lowered his body into the hole before carefully grabbing the latter built into the ceiling. Without making a noise Wulf was hanging from the ceiling before he made his way to the safe room.

Wulf carefully grabbed the later on the wall before slowly reaching the floor. Once there Wulf grabbed the long door handle before slowly twisting it. When the door made it's usual screeching noise everyone winced but kept there mouths shut. Swiftly Wulf went into the safe room, which turned out to be red.

Once Wulf was in the room he turned back to everyone looking through the doorway before raising his hands. " _AH!_ " He cheered.

 _SHINK!SHINK!SHINK!SHINK!SHINK!_

Once again the room was filled with long silver spikes before going back into the wall.

"Alright, who's next?" Danny asked with a nervous grin.

One by one everyone silently enter the blue room with out so much as making a squeak. Luna had the most trouble getting to the safe room and nearly fell at one point, but thanks to Max's help she made it. After a few minutes all that was left was Danny, who slowly entered the blue room.

Danny easily swung on the handles on the ceiling before he reached the wall and carefully climbed down. Just as Danny reached the side of the safe room a noise was hear that made Danny freeze for a split second. It was the same grinding noise they've been hearing since they got here, the rooms shifting.

 _SH-_

"AHHH!" Danny screamed as he throw himself into the room.

 _-INK!SHINK!SHINK!SHINK!SHINK!_

Danny hit the floor hard before rolling over and grabbing his chest. "Fuck..." Danny said as he panted for air. "Ha... haha." Danny started to softly laugh as he looked at everyone. "We fucking did it." He said getting a small cheer from everyone.

Luna smiled at everyone and was about to say something, but as soon as she opened her mouth she froze in place. Something everyone noticed.

"Luna, are you ok?" Max asked the frozen girl as he put a hand on her shoulder.

The young blond slowly turned to the door on the left and looked at it for a moment. Suddenly her eyes shined with something thought lost to everyone, they shined with hope.

"This way." Luna said swiftly before she ran to the door on the left and opened it. "This way!"

Luna was like a bat out of hell as she ran from room to room not stopping for a moment. The rest of the group was shocked by the sudden movement but were able to keep up with the blond seer.

"Luna, slow down!" Max called out to his blond friend. "Why are you running!?"

Luna continued and open the door to a white room. Once inside she stopped dead in her tracks as she look at the door in front of her.

"Finally stopped kid." Skulker said with a huff as he climbed into the room. "Going to tell us why you were running like or do you plan to play mysterious?"

Luna slowly walked to the door and brushed her hand against the. "This is it." She said instantly grabbing everyone's attention. "This room is it."

Slowly Danny walked next to Luna while staring at the door. "What do you mean?"

Luna stared at the door before looking at everyone. "Out of every room so fare there has been three things I always saw. Death and despair for the trapped rooms, and safety from the safe rooms." Slowly Luna opened the door to reveal a red room. "This is the only room where I feel hope."

Everyone stilled and stared at the door in shock.

"You mean this..." Skulker trailed as he starred at the door.

"Only one way to find out." Max said before he hopped into the room.

A few seconds later everyone was in the red room.

"So which door is the way out?" Danny asked.

Wulf opened the door on the right to reveal another room. Max and Danny opened the next two doors only to reveal more rooms. There was a thick silence in the air as Luna stared at the three doors in shock.

"That... that can't be," Luna said in shock as she looked around. "I can feel hope in this room! I can feel it, I can see it right now!" Luna shouted as she looked around the room.

Max quickly ran to Luna and shook her. "Luna, calm down." Max said making the girl look into Max's eyes. "If you said this room is the way out then it's the way out."

"I hate to tell you this whelp, but there is no way out, this room just leads to more rooms." Skulker said while slumping against the wall.

Max gave the hunter a light glare with a smirk. "Skulker, you seem to forget the rooms are _moving_. Which means the exit is moving too." Max said getting wide eyes from everyone.

Danny slapped his forehead. "Of course, if the rooms are all moving then the exit should be too."

"So then we have to wait until this place moves." Skulker said as he sat down on the floor. "But who know how long that could take. It could take hours, days, with this place who can-"

 _SCREEECH!_

Skulker was cut off when the room started to move with a sudden jolt, knocking everyone to the ground.

"You were saying Skulker!" Danny called out with a laugh as the room moved.

"Fuck you whelp!" Skulker shouted thought the laugh he was giving told a different story.

The room shook and vibrated while giving off an loud screeching noise. Then all of a sudden the room jerked to a stop, making everyone tumble a bit. Slowly everyone got to there feet, all panting hard.

"Are we there yet?" Max said making everyone laugh.

"I think we are my spellslinging friend." Danny said with a laugh as he got to his feet. "So pick a door, any door."

Skulker walked to the door on the left and saw the edge of the maze. "Not this way." He said before closing the door.

Max went to the other side and opened the door, he also saw the edge. "Same with this one."

Danny walked forward to the door opposite to the one they came in. The werewolf firmly grabbed the handle before slowly twisting it, making everyone shake with anticipation. After fully twisting the handle Danny looked to everyone before pulling the door out then down.

Everyone looked away when a white blinding light hit there faces, before they slowly looked back. They all stared in shock and awe at the exit in front of them. The exit was a gray tunnel that looked like it let to a white abyss.

Danny turned to Luna with a huge smile. "Ladies first." He said getting a smile out of her as she skipped over before climbing out the small tunnel then waited on the other side.

Skulker and Wulf quickly fallowed and Max was not far behind but Danny stopped him.

"What's up?" Max asked while looking at his friend.

Danny took a breath while looking at the exit. "You know whatever took us isn't going to let us go without a fight." Danny said the pointed to the collars around there necks. "And with these collars we can't do shit."

Max face turned grim as she looked at the shining light. "I might have a way to take my collar off but I'm not sure." He said before looking his friend in the eyes. "Your going to have to trust me."

Danny gave his friend a long look entered the exit. Everyone looked at each other before they started to make there way into the white light. Nobody could see anything but white and each other, neither one let there guard down for a second.

Then the lights went out.

And everybody screamed as there collars sparked to life.

"Max!"

"Whelp!"

"Luna!"

"Danny!"

" _Amikoj!_ " (Friends!)

* * *

Danny groaned as he moved his head to the side. But soon found he could move so little with something solid around his neck. The werewolf jerked his eyes open and was shocked at what he saw.

Standing in front of him were five heavily armored men in black security armor, with large tanks on there backs. The five men were standing in a row about ten feet away from here Danny was being held down. Glancing at the side Danny saw everyone standing next to him, all awake and chanced down with a metal collar around there necks.

Danny tried to activate his aura but instantly screamed in pain when the larger metal collar shocked him.

"Oh I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said making everyone look up. "You don't want to hurt yourself."

The five men parted to reveal an even larger man walking up to them. This man was about 7 feet tall with pale, almost white skin, and green glowing eyes. The man had a Sothern accent and was warring a white suit with a black hat.

"Who are you?" Danny said as he glared at the man.

The pale man gave a sinister smile as he put his hands behind his back. "You may agrees me as Walker boy," The now named Walker said while opening his arms wide. "And this here is _my_ prison. And you, you tried to start a prison break."

Everyone struggled with the metal collars around there necks, but that's all it was, a struggle.

"It's pointless to struggle." Walker said making everyone stop. "With out your little abilities you can't hope to break my collars." He said as he gave everyone that same sinister smile.

"...What are you going to do to use?" Luna asked in her usual tone, but this one was hallow.

Walker smiled again with a small chuckle. "Don't worry, I'm not going to put you back in my prison." He said before opening his arms. "You all managed to escape, something that hasn't happen in over 20 years. No, you all get a special prize." Walker snapped his fingers and all five men pulled out nozzles from there sides, flamethrowers. "You all get a quick death."

* * *

 **21N: Another long chapter completed. A couple things I want, and need, to mention.**

 **To those of you who have not figured it out I based the this chapter on the 1997 movie 'Cube'. Look it up and see where I drew from the movie. Cube is one of my favorite B-movies because of how simple yet engaging the movie was. And when I was deciding on how I should do 'Prisoners of Love' I decided to go with this.**

 **So I killed off the Lunch Lady, don't know how people are going to react to that.**

 **That's right ladies and gentlemen, Luna Lovegood is now apart of 'KNight Wolf'. Why you may ask, because she is my most favorite character in 'Harry Potter'. She won't have major rolls in the story as a whole, but she won't be completely left out.**

 **I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **Don't forget to _Review, Favorite, and Fallow!_**


	25. CUBE-Lockdown P-2

_**KNight Wolf**_

 **CUBE-Lockdown P-2**

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V**

Fucked, that's how Danny saw the current situation.

Five large flamethrowers were pointed right at everyone who was chained down. The leader, Walker, was giving a sick grin as everyone pulled on the metal collars that were chained to the floor.

Walker raised his hand and was about to bring it down, ready to signal the five men to fire there flamethrowers.

Just as Walker was about to bring his hand down, Danny acted.

"Why!?" Danny shouted making Walker pause with a raised brow. "Why do all this, why put us in that thing just to kill us!? It makes no fucking sense!"

Walker gave Danny a grin as he slowly lowered his hand before putting them behind his back. "It's simple, you all committed a crime." He said making everyone glance at each other.

"What the fuck could we have done that deserves that hell?" Max said as he pulled at his collar.

"You all know what you did." Walker said as he gestured to everyone. "A great crime you do everyday without even realizing it."

"And what could that be?" Skulker asked in a grim voice as he jerked his collar.

Walker opened his arms wide with a sick grin on his face. "You all are a part of the supernatural."

"..."

"..."

"...You have got to be fucking kidding me." Max said in disbelief. "That's why you put us through that death trap, because we see monsters." He said with a laugh, though you could still hear the disbelief.

"Do not take my mission lightly!" Walker shouted with steel in his voice, making everyone go stiff. "The supernatural is a crime against nature, monsters roam the worlds, magic changes things it should not, mad men are given power they should not have, all things connected to the supernatural is an abomination, even the so called hunters."

"If you wanted to kill us then why didn't you just off us while we were knocked out!?" Danny asked getting a grin from Walker.

"Your right, it would be easier to kill you. But I'm a far man." Walker said before gesturing his around the room. "This prison was made to hold and test your will power and want to survive. If you manage to escape then I grand you a quick death, and deliver your bodies to your family."

"Far my ass, that place is a death trap!" Max yelled while giving his collar a hard tog. "This is no far punishment. This is just some sick game you get off on. Even when we're about to get burned to a crisp you can't help but smile."

That seemed to wipe the smirk off Walker's face as he glared at Max. "If you don't think I'm far, then I could of done this in the beginning." Walker said before he acted.

Faster then anyone could react Walker whipped something from behind and pointed it at Max.

 _BANG!_

"Fuck!" Max shouted as he nearly fell to the floor, but the collar was holding him up. A large red stain started to form around the spellslinger's stomach.

"Max!" Luna cried out in worry before glaring at Walker. "You bastard!"

Walker turned to Luna with a glare, and the explorer didn't even flinch. "The one who caused all this problem in the first place, looks like I need to improve my collars to stop abilities like yours." Walker then just gave a tiered sigh as he blew smoke from the end of his gun. "I try to make you see I'm a far man and you insult me."

Danny glared at the man and started to pull harder on his collar. As he pulled Danny noticed the gun in Walker's hand and his eyes widen when he saw it was a revolver, Max's revolver.

"Ha," Walker sighed before putting the revolver away. "I was hoping to enjoy an execution, but you ruined the mood." Walker said before he turned around and started to make his way to the exit.

"Don't think you won yet you pasty fucker!" Skulker shouted as he tugged on his collar.

Walker continued to walk to the exit, a dry look on his face. "Yes, yes, and I'm a bastard, a son of a bitch, fucker. Trust me when I say I have heard it all." Just as he was about to walk out he turned to one of the guards on his right. "Give them about ten minutes before executing them. I want realization to hit them hard." He said before walking out of the stone double doors.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Skulker shouted as he pulled on his collar.

"Damn it!" Danny said as he pulled on his metal collar until his knuckles turned white, but it wouldn't even budge.

Wulf was going crazy and pulling on his collar while letting out a roar, but even he couldn't budge it with his current strength.

The five guards in black armor marched in a straight line before standing in front of the chained group again. They raised there flamethrowers right at them but did not fire.

"Max if you have a plan to get these collars off then do it fucking now!" Danny shouted as he saw the guards start to turn on there flamethrowers.

Said spellslinger was panting hard as he held his side as a pool of blood formed around his feet. Luna looked at her old friend in complete worry as he shook on his feet.

Suddenly Max stood straight, grabbing his collar in both hands. "Danny, everyone!" Max said making everyone freeze and look to the spellslinger. "We only have one shot, so as soon as your collar is off, move!"

Before anyone could say or do anything the spellslinger acted.

" _ **Level 5!**_ " Max shouted.

 **Xx(Natural by: _Imagine Dragon-START_ )xX**

With little to no effort Max ripped his collar off and raised his hands.

" ** _Bloody_ _needles!_** "

The pool of blood around Max's feet bubbled for a split second before nine spikes shot out of the blood pool. Five of the spikes went for the guards, who jumped out of the way and dived for cover. While that happened the other four spikes rushed to the chained victims and quickly cut there collars off.

As soon as the collar hit the ground everyone acted.

Danny changed into his Wolf-Boost Form and tackled one of the guard to the ground. Smashing an aura infused fist into the guards head, hearing a satisfying crunch.

Wulf went full on werewolf and charged at a guard with his claws out, stabbing the guard in the chest. Wulf's werewolf form was more bulky then Danny's, with a mix of black and gray.

Skulker rushed one of the guards and grabbed onto the flamethrower in his hands. There was a power struggle between the two and Skulker was getting pushed down, but at the last second Skulker twisted the weapon and pointed the end to the guards head.

"Eat this!" Skulker said before pulling the trigger.

Orange flames shot out of the weapon right into the guards head, making him go stiff before falling limp.

Luna glared at the guard in front of her as it raised it's weapon. As the guard pulled the trigger Luna raised her hands.

" _ **Tail Wind!**_ "

As soon as the fire started to come out of the weapon it blew right back at the guard, catching it on fire.

Luna wasn't done yet and cupped her hands into a ball. " ** _Wind_ _Stag!_** "

A second later a large deer with big horns made out of blue wind appeared in front of Luna and charged at the guard, who was still on fire. The deer impaled the guard in the chest and at the same time the flames on the guard intensified. A second later the guard was nothing more then a pile of melted armor and ash.

A guard rushed at Max, who was grabbing his side and struggling to stand. Once the guard was in range it raised it's weapon at Max, but before he could even fire his flamethrower was cut in half by a blood blade, along with his hand. A second later four blood tendrils shot forward and wrapped around his good arm and legs, keeping him in place.

A split second later the last tendril shot forward and cut the guards head clean off.

Once the last guard fell Danny stepped forward. "Wulf, help me open the door! Skulker, Luna, take care of Max!" Danny said as the two werewolves rushed to the stone door.

The two werewolves stabbed there claws between the doors and started to pull them apart. Skulker rushed over to the spellslinger and put his arm over his shoulder, easily picking the spellslinger up. Luna quickly put pressure on Max's wound to stop the bleeding. When the blond magic user looked at Max's hand she wince seeing a few of his fingers purple and in the wrong direction.

"Can you close it?" Luna asked in a nervous voice.

Max gave a shaky nod and put a hand over hers. A second later the blood flow stopped.

"Are you ok?" Max asked the blond in a weak voice. "I mean you did just..." Max trailed off while looking at the dead body.

Luna quickly shook her head. "There not alive Max," She said shocking everyone a bit. "They have magic in them, but I can't feel any life in them."

Skulker handed Max over to Luna and walked over to one of the guards body. The hunter first patted the body down and pulled out a knife before taking off the helmet. What was underneath was a bit of a surprise.

The guard had dark skin that looked uneven, his skull was a miss formed shape, one eye was incredibly larger and the same could be said about the upper lip. The teeth were mismatched, some large, some small, some sharp, and some even overlapped.

"What the fuck happen to this guy?" Skulker said before he looked at another guard, only to see that guard was just as deformed as the last one. "Were they experimented on?"

"I think..." Luna said grabbing everyone's attention. "I think the guards are homunculus."

* * *

 _ **Homunculus**_ - _Artificial beings created through magic. Homunculus are also known as 'meat golems', since they are grown from the blood of other being. Homunculus have much shorter life spans then most people, most only lasting about five years. Homunculus are smarter then normal golems able to do complex tasks normal golems can't. The longer a homunculus lives the more self aware it becomes._

 _ **Strength**_ \- _Easy for the maker to add whatever enhancements may be needed, such as speed, endurance, or strength._

 _ **Weakness**_ \- _The more enhancements one has the shorter it's life span and the harder to control. It is possible for a homunculus to gain free will but it is unlikely to happen._

* * *

Skulker gave a snort as he throw the body to the ground. "That explains how Walker was able to get people apart of this crazy place, he made them." Skulker said before looking to Luna. "What about that Walker guy, was he human."

Luna looked thoughtful before shaking her head. "It was strange, Walker's body felt fake but at the same time it felt real, alive even. I almost thought he was a homunculus himself."

"Is he strong?" Max rasped while holding his sides, wincing at the pain.

Luna gained a troubled look on her face before looking to Max. "He is far from weak, I could tell that much."

Danny and Wulf both gave a roar before pulling the stone door open.

"Common, we can't hold the door forever!" Danny shouted as he and Wulf held the doors open.

Skulker picked Max up and quickly ran through the stone doors with Luna close behind. But just before they ran throw Max held his hand up and all of his blood shot up to the spellslinger's hand and coted it in blood.

" _Iru!_ "(Go!) Wulf shouted as he held the stone doors by himself.

Danny quickly ran through the stone doors before holding it on the other side for Wulf to get through.

Once everyone was through the stone doors slammed shut with a loud bang. The group of survivors found themselves in a large square tunnel with a elevator at the end of the hall with two wooden doors, lights were built into the call corners on the sealing revealing. Running to the end of the hall Danny didn't waist any infusing his foot with aura and kicking the doors off. There was a loud bang and the wooden doors caved in on itself, revealing an elevator shaft.

Danny looked up the dark shaft and grimaced when he couldn't see the top. Looking down was the same with a deep bottomless pit below.

"We need to climb up." Danny said before turning to everyone. "Just high enough until we find another floor that can get us out of here."

"That going to be hard with me carrying him in my arms." Skulker said as he gestured to the panting Max, who gave the hunter a light glare.

Max grunted as he got out of Skulker's arms and stood on the floor. "Can you carry me on your back?"

"Easley, but can you hang on?"

Max was quiet for a moment before taking off the gray work suit, leaving him in a pare of gray boxers and a bloody white undershirt.

"I can tie this around your waist." Max said as he twisted the work suit.

"Why don't you hop on my back, I should easily be able to carry you, and catch you if you fall." Danny said.

Max shook his head and gave his friend a serious look. "Right now you, Wulf, and Luna are the strongest among us. You need to move freely without worrying about me." Max said before giving Skulker a grin. "No offence."

Skulker just snorted. "None taken, I know my limits and I'm not that strong without my weapons." He said before turning around and lowing himself. "Get on."

With Luna's help Max was tied to Skulker's back and hanging on as tight as he could. Once everyone looked ready Danny nodded.

"Alright, let's get moving." He said before looking to Luna. "Will you be able to climb by yourself?"

Luna gave a smile as she waved her hands, a light blue aura covering her body. "Don't worry about me Danny," She said before jumping into the elevator shaft, but instead of falling down floated up, almost like she was on the moon. She floated up for a while before grabbing a ledge on the stone wall. "I have my own way of getting around."

Max looked over Skulker's shoulder and gave Danny a grin. "Don't underestimate that blond."

With that everyone climbed into the elevator shaft and started to climb up. Both Wulf and Danny had it easy thanks to there natural abilities, and with Luna's magic she was easily able to jump ahead of everyone. Not only that with the light blue aura she was giving off aloud everyone to see where to go and grab.

The only ones that were having milled trouble was Skulker as he carried Max on his back. But thanks to years of training the hunter wasn't having to much difficulty.

Nearly 15 minutes of none stop climbing passed and everyone started to feel worried and tiered.

Danny gipped the wall and took a deep breath. "Fuck how deep undergrown are we, I feel like we've climbed about a mile." Danny said before he jumped up a few feet.

Luna took a deep breath before jumping up about 20 feet into the air before grabbing the wall. The blond magic user was panting with a shine of sweat on her face, using the same spell for so long was taking a lot out of Luna, but she was far from done.

Once everyone was close enough Luna jumped another 20 feet up the elevator shaft and her eyes widen when she landed on a wall.

"I found a door." Luna called down making everyone look up.

Everyone saw a door shining in the blue light of Luna's aura right across from where the girl was hanging, making everyone grin. Climbing up with new strength everyone was on the same level as the door. Danny climbed up to the elevator door and quickly put his ear on it,

"...I think I hear movement." Danny said with a frown as he looked around the elevator shaft. "They know we're here." He said in a serious voice.

Max grunted while shifting on Skulker's back. "Luna, can your eyes see their magic through the elevator doors?"

Luna glanced at Max before her eyes squinted at the door. "I can try." She said before her eyes gained a bluish glow. After a few seconds she spoke. "There are about eight of them standing in a row, holding something in there hands."

"Weapons." Danny grunted as his face scrunched up. "We need a way to blow the door to throw them off, then Wulf and I can go in and take them out."

Everyone had thoughtful looks on there faces as they tried to thing about what to do next. Suddenly Luna looked up and looked down to Max with a grin.

"Max, remember that time when we were young her and I used _that_ _spell_." Luna said with a small smile making Max's eyes widen.

"Oh shit." Was all the wounded spellslinger said making everyone worry a bit more.

On the other side of the door eight homunculus were in two rows, four in the front on one knee and another four standing behind them, all welding fully automatic M16 pointed right at the door. They were standing in a large stone room, standing on a large metal bridge over a black void. The bridge connected to three other large doors. There orders were simple, shoot anything that came out of the elevator.

The guards waited patiently for even the slightest movement of the double doors to open.

Suddenly without warning the doors were blasted open with an intense force, blasting all the guards back and creating a huge dust storm. A moment later Danny and Wulf came running through the opening and made a mad dash right at the guards.

Two large amounts of aura crashed into the guard, sending them flying or doing major damage. Back at the elevator Luna floated in before her aura died down, letting her drop to the ground. The blond waited no time rising her hands while they glowed blue.

 ** _"Humming Bird Storm!"_** Luna shouted.

A huge flock of blue humming shot out of Luna's hands and went straight for the guards. The birds were as fast as bullets and all strike the guars with there long narrow beaks like spears.

While the guards were being paltered by the aura birds Danny and Wulf made quick work of them before they even shot a single bullet. The two werewolves slashed and bashed the guards before they could even react, and since they were nothing more then meat golems they didn't have to hold back. Moments later Skulker climbed out of the elevator shaft with Max clung to his back. The spellslinger dropped of the hunter's back and quickly put on his makeshift rope on despite the blood on the jumpsuit.

" **Skulker, catch**!" Danny said as he throw a gun to the hunter, who caught it easily.

"Nice." Skulker said as he cocked the M16 before going over the fallen guard and grabbing whatever was useful. He also shot the guards in the head to make sure they stayed down.

Danny sighed as he changed back to his human form. "Walker knows we're out, he'll be sending everything he has to make sure we don't escape." Danny said as he picked an M16 off the ground and weighed it in his hands. "So let's do something he doesn't expect," Danny said as he turned to everyone. "Let's take him head on."

Everyone looked at Danny as if he was crazy.

"Danny, are you hearing yourself right now?" Max asked as he hobbled over to his friend. "We're outmanned, outgunned, we're tiered as fuck, I'm shot," Max said while pointing to his bullet wound. "And you want us to take them all on? That's suicide." Max said as a fact.

Danny dropped the gun to his side and gestured around him. "Look around you Max, this Walker guy is not fucking around. He has money, resources, to track us back down and finish us off. If we leave he will abandon this place and make another, it will take years but this guy is crazy determined. And what's to stop him from coming after our friend, our family." Danny said with a grave voice.

That made everyone's eyes widen. Danny was right, just because they escaped the cube doesn't mean they can escape Walker.

"Look, I can't tell you what to do. But I can say this guy, if he lives, he will come after us and everyone we knows." Danny said before throwing his gun over his shoulder. "So I'm going to find him and beat the shit out of him. Who's in?"

The other survivors were quiet as they let Danny's words run through their heads. After a few moment Max stepped forward a small grin on his face.

"You and your fucking inspirational speeches, there going to get me killed one day." Max said before looking to Skulker. "If they got some pistols on them toss them to me."

Skulker looked between Max and Danny for a moment before chuckling. "The thought of being hunted and living in fear doesn't sit right with me." Skulker said before throwing Max a 9mm pistol from one of the bodies. "I'm in."

Max caught the gun with one hand and weighed it in his hand. He then turned to Luna with a concerned look.

Before the spellslinger could even open his mouth Luna already answered. "If you think of one second I'm leaving here without you, your dead wrong." Luna said with her usual dreamy smile, but this time there was a fire in her eyes.

Everyone turned to Wulf, who looked the most conflicted out of everyone. Finally he looked up with a determined look.

" _I can never be free if that monster lives, we will fight for our freedom, together._ " Wulf said, making everyone grin.

Danny nodded before turning to the other doors around the big room. "So which door should go through?" Danny asked as he looked around.

"How about the only door that's open." Max said, pointing to the open door on the far right. "I bet the other doors are activated via controls from a control room. No way that giant ass cube is automated."

"Door on the right it is then." Danny said before making his way to the door with the other survivors.

Running through the doors the group entered a long stone hallway. It wasn't long until they reached two double doors and Danny wasted no time kicking them down.

* * *

Walker watch the video feed on a tablet with complete anger before grabbing the tablet and throwing it to the side, shattering it.

"Why are they still alive Bullet!"

Standing in front of Walker's desk was a tall lizard man. The man had blue scales all over his body, a large tail behind him, sharp teeth along with claws on his hands, and a long fork tongue. He wore a pair of combat pants, a black bandana, a red cape, and had an eye patch on.

"Sir, these prisoners are not your average supernatural beings." Bullet said in a calm manner as he put his arms behind his back. "They are fighter, survivors, they will not go down so easily."

"Then take them down _hard_!" Walker shouted at the lizard man face. "Get every available guard and ambush them before they escape! If they get out I'll have to abandon my prison. Do you know how long it took me to build this place." Walker said as he walked right up to the lizard man. "Years, decades! So go down there and kill them all, I don't care how you do it!"

Bullet gave Walker a grin that was sadistic. "Am I aloud to use the two experiments?" He asked in an eager voice.

Walker waved him off. "Use whatever we have, just kill them all!" Walker yelled before grabbing his head in pain. "Damn, the connection is weakening. I can't believe I have to recharge at a time like this." He muttered before glaring at Bullet. "I expect you to have there heads by the time I wake up." Walker said before he started to walk away.

The lizard man gave a salute, the sadistic grin still on his face. "With pleasure." He said before walking out.

* * *

Kicking a door in Danny and the other survivors quickly filled into. After running down the big stone hallway the group found themselves in a large room filled with steel shipping creates, while they stood on a catwalk over the room. Not only that the room was filled with guard who instantly started firing at them with there guns.

The group of survivors were able to finish them off before quickly running into a dark room.

"That's it, no more kicking doors for you." Skulker said while he panted, putting another magazine into his gun.

"Sorry... I was caught in the moment." Danny said as he panted for air, throwing his empty gun onto the floor.

"Where the hell are we now?" Max said as he put pressure on his side. His wound has re-opened on his side during the fight but he was easily able to close it back up. "I can't see shit."

Luna looked around with her blue eyes, which were glowing slightly. "I think we're in some kind of storage room." Luna said before looking behind everyone. "I think I found the switch." She said as she grabbed the large switch with her two hands then pulled down.

Light filled the dark room everyone was shocked to see what was in the room. Rows of shelves filled the room, shelves filled with various items and knick-knacks, clothing, and even weapons.

"Where the hell are we?" Danny asked as he looked around at all the strange items on a nearby shelf.

Max stumbled forward as he looked at all the stuff on the shelves. When his head turned to the left his eyes widen from what was in his sights. "Mother fucker!" Max said as he limped to the shelf, grabbing something. "It's my cane," He shouted as he grabbed his black cane from the shelf. Looking to the side his eyes widen again as he saw what was right next to it. "And that's my duster, fuck even my bowie knives are here!"

Everyone started to look around the room, spotting various weapons along the shelf.

" _My hoodie!_ " Wulf shouted as he pulled a green hoodie from the shelf, a look of shock on his face.

"What the fuck is this room?" Skulker asked as he grabbed a crystal ball off one of the shelves. "Some kind of storage room."

"Worse." Danny said as he grabbed his combat suit from a shelf. A look of anger and disgust on his face. "It a god damn trophy room, stuff from all of Walker's victims."

Everyone looked around the room with shock and horror, there were thousands of items in the room alone.

"...Grab your stuff and anything you might need." Danny suddenly said, snapping everyone out of there shock. "We don't have time, grab some shit and armor up!" Danny shouted and everyone went into action.

Danny throw off the gray jumpsuit and quickly put on his combat suit. He also found his amulet and tried to activate it, but something was blocking the signal of it.

Max found his cloths, fedora, sunglasses and quickly put them on as well, wincing as he felt pain in his bullet wound. Looking up Max smirked as he found a couple bottle of his healing potions and BlackWater.

Wulf kept things simple and throw on his large green hoodie with a big grin.

Skulker found all of his equipment not far from the group of survivors. He slit on his black tang-top and jeans before putting on his metal gauntlets and steel tipped boots, then he put on his amulet he gained from his employer. His new amulet wasn't as powerful as his old on, but it wasted hardly any of his energy just having it on.

Luna found her cloths not far from Max and quickly put them on, making all the guys look away. She wore a black shirt with a dark blue skirt, a picture of a raven on her chest. She quickly throw on a long black jacket with a dark blue inside and a blue collar. In her hands was a wooden 12 inch wand that had a spiral design made into it. She wore an odd necklace that seemed to be made out of corks and feathers for ear rings. Just as she grabbed her bag her eyes landed on a wooden box marked with the numbers 3 & 4\. Staring at the box for a long minute Luna quickly grabbed it before putting it away in her bag.

"Everyone got what they need?" Danny said as everyone nodded but Max.

"I can't find my revolver." Max said as he quickly looked around through the shelves. His side was finally healed thanks to one of his healing potions, along with his hand which was no longer purple around the fingers.

Danny winced and rubbed the back of his head. "Um Max," He said grabbing the spellslinger's attention. "Remember when Walker shot you?" Max nodded slowly, an uneasy look on his face. "Well... he shot you with your own gun."

Everyone winced at that and Max's cry of outrage. "What!" Max shouted as he stomped his foot on the ground. "That son of a bitch shot me with my own .44 Colt Anaconda Magnum Revolver, that shit was customized! I'm going to kick him in the dick!"

Danny snorted at his friend. "You do that, but first," The werewolf then turned to the door they came in with a glare. "We have company." He said making everyone glare at the door. "Luna, how many do you see?"

Reaching a hand into her bag Luna pulled out a pair of weird glasses that looked like two hands. Putting them on Luna looked through the door for a moment before putting the glasses away. "There are about 20 guard, five are about 20 feet from the door with there weapons ready, five of them are on the creates, some standing some laying down, the rest are standing behind creates with there weapons ready."

Skulker folded his arms with a hard look. "There trying to box us in, the five in front are distractions, while we take them out the rest will shoot at us like fish in a barrel." Skulker said in a grim voice. "And if we try to take out the first five from here then the rest will just focus there fire into this room."

Danny rubbed his chin in thought. "We need to a way to take out the first five guards quick before going for cover."

Luna grinned as she brought up her wand, which was now covered in aura. "Should I use-"

"No!" All the guys shouted, both with annoyance and slight fear.

"Let's think of something else." Danny said with a thoughtful look around the room. "There has to be something here we can use."

Everyone quickly looked around the room while Luna and Wulf stayed by the door. While they were looking Skulker voice range out.

"Hey KNight Wolf, Gemini, come over here." Skulker called making the two rush over to the hunter who had something in his hands. "What do you say to something like this." Skulker said getting a grin from the two.

Outside of the storage room five guards slowly closed in on the storage room with there guns raised. Being them were several guards with scoped guns all aimed at the door and guard, their fingers ready on the trigger. When the got about 10 feet from the door is slammed open and something came flying out before slamming close. Landing in front of the group of guards was a gas tank with a smiley face on it and something taped around it.

 _*FLASH*_

Before the guard could even move a giant flash of light blinded them, making them start to shoot their weapons uncountable. The storage room slammed open again and Max's came out with his pistol raised, firing a quick shot right at the gas tank. The explosion blew all the guards away as the survivors came rushing out of the storage room.

Skulker and Max shot at the guard on and around the storage creates while Danny, Wulf, and Luna ran to cover. Once the other survivors were behind cover Max and Skulker ran together.

"Nice idea combining a gas tank and those flash grenades." Max called as they dove behind a steel create, bullets flying past them.

"Use what you can around you and turn the environment to your advantage." Skulker said as he brought his gun around the create and shot two guard in the head.

Max popped open a bottle of BlackWater and glanced around the other side of the create, seeing three guards running close. Tapping his cane one on the ground Max's BlackWater came shooting out and stabbed the guards in the hands, making them drop their weapons. A moment later Max sprinted around the create and stabbed one guard right in the head with his cane, a second later two black spikes shot out of the guard head and impaled the other two guards, who started to pick up their weapons.

With Danny and Wulf the two werewolves were easily tarring through the guards on top of the steel creates. They got shot up a bit but thanks to their speed and healing the werewolves were able to take out the sharp shooters before they hit their friends.

On the ground Luna was making wind animas while waving her wand in the air. She took down a couple of guards that got a little to close but quickly ended them. Her expression was playful but her eyes were hard.

Soon all 20 guard were down for the count, permanently.

"Everyone in one piece?" Danny called out as they all grouped back together.

"Couple shots grazed me, but I'll live." Skulker said as he moved his shoulder.

Max went behind his duster and pulled out a healing potion. "Here, this will help." Max said before throwing the potion to the hunter.

"Thanks." The hunter said before applying the green liquid to his wounds.

Danny nodded to his friend before looking around. "Now that we have our gear we need to somehow find a way out of here." Danny said with a thoughtful look.

"What about a control room, or even a security room." Max said grabbing everyone's attention. "No way something this big doesn't have something controlling that big cube, or even monitoring this place."

Danny nodded slowly before he opened his mouth. But was soon cut off by the sound of heavy footsteps. Turning to the side everyone saw someone walk out of the double doors they came through and were surprised to see a blue lizard man. The man had a big grin on his face as he looked down at all the survivors from the catwalk.

"I was right when I saw you all fight, your not the normal supernatural being." The lizard man said as he tongue flickered out of his mouth. "Your all fighter, survivors. You'll be a challenge." He said with a big grin, showing all of his teeth.

Danny stepped forward and changed into his Wolf-Boost form. "Who the fuck are you, you don't look like a homunculus?"

The lizard man put his arms behind his back with a smug look. "Your right, you see I'm an employee of Mr. Walker, and he's given the task for me to kill you all." He said while leaning against the railing.

"You, against the five of us." Danny said with a chuckle as he glared at the lizard man. "Now your just being arrogant."

The lizard man waved Danny off with a care free smile. "Oh your more then right, I might be able to take on a few of you myself, but I can't take all five of you alone." Bullet's smile then became wicked. "Which is my I brought some help."

Max crossed his arms and snorted. "If you think those pathetic guards are going to be any help then your sorely mistaken." Max said as he brought up his pistol.

Bullet's grin never fell. "Oh trust me, these two are more then helpful." Bullet said as he glanced back. "Tombstone, Rex, forward now."

Two figures walked next to Bullet and everyone looked surprised at their appearance. The one on the left of Bullet was big, bigger then Skulker, with gray skin, black pants, a metal collar, and a Mohawk. The most noticeable thing on him was the large scar along the base of his skull. The one on the right was the exact opposite, it was a skinny young man with brown hair and red eyes warring a pair of gray sweat pants. The most noticeable thing was the brownish scales on the sides of his face and horns on his head.

Both had blank expression's on their faces as they looked straight ahead.

"As you can see, I have my own backup." Bullet said as he gestured to his the two followers. "Rex, Tombstone." Bullet said, grabbing the two's attention. "Kill them."

Without any hesitation the two jumped off the catwalk and landed nor far from the group. As the skinny one fell his body started to changed, it became bulkier, his skin gaining a brown color, his horns growing bigger, and his teeth became sharper. By the time he landed the once skinny man now look like a bulky dinosaur on two stubby legs.

"Like I said," Bullet said as he brought up two guns and pointed them at the group. "I have backup." He said before shooting at them.

Everyone jumped out of the way as the two monsters charged at them.

"Max, Luna!" Danny called as he dodged Tombstone's giant fist. "You two go and find Walker, we'll handle them!"

Max and Luna looked at each other before nodding and running away.

Bullet just snorted as he raised his guns at the two magic users. But before he could get a shot off he ducked a bullet that whizzed passed his head. A moment later a grappling hook shot out on the catwalk and Skulker landed not far from Bullet.

"Your fights with me lizard." Skulker said as two blades popped out of his gauntlets.

Bullet grinned and pulled out two curved swords from behind his red clock. "Bring it on hunter." He said before the two charged at each other.

Back with Wulf and Danny, the two werewolves were fighting the two monsters with some difficulty. Rex seemed to have thick scales that could give a dragon a run for it's money, it also seemed to be nearly as fast as Wulf. Tombstone seemed to have strength on his side and was immune to pain, so he never stopped swinging his giant fists as Danny slashed at him with his claw.

"Wulf, switch!" Danny called out before dashing as Rex at full speed.

Wulf was a second behind before he charged at Tombstone and slashed him across the chest with his claws.

"Wulf, we need to work together." Danny said as he ducked under Rex's claws. "These two are tough, but their dumb as bricks. If we work together then we'll beat them easier."

" _Konsentas!_ " (Agreed!) Wulf shouted before kicking Tombstone in the stomach.

"Good, now switch!"

At the same time Danny and Wulf ran to the other opponents. Wulf stabbing Rex in the arm and Danny kicking Tombstone in the head.

* * *

Max and Luna ran down a long metal hallway as fast as they could. They occasionally ran into a guard but the two skilled magic users quickly took them out before they could call more. As they ran the two found themselves at a cross roads going into three different directions.

"Which way should we go?" Luna said as she looked down each hallway.

Max had a thoughtful look on his face before he turned to his blond friend. "Luna, see if you can find a small group homunculus in one place, parley moving."

Luna gave Max an odd look before putting on her glasses and looking around a bit. After a while Luna pointed down the right hallway.

"That way." She said before Max started to moving, Luna close behind. "Why did you ask me to look for a small group of homunculus?" Luna asked as they ran together.

"Think about it, this place has to have some form of control room. Control rooms needs a small group of workers." Max said as they rounded a corner. "And what do control rooms have?"

"Cameras?" Luna said.

"Yes, but also maps." Max said as he nodded his head. "Find the control room, we find a map, we find a map we find Walker." Max said before an angry grin crossed his face. "Then I can kick him in the dick for stealing my gun and hurting you."

Luna let a small smile grace her lips as her cheeks felt a little warm.

When the two turned another corner they saw two double door at the end of the hall. Two guards standing on the door's end. Before the guard's could even raise their weapon's Max's BlackWater stabbed one in the chest while Luna's stag impaled the other.

As soon as the guards fell Luna pointed her stag to the double doors and without hesitation knocked them open. Inside were four homunculus with huge heads but small bodies, all looking at Max and Luna with something new, fear.

Max wasted no time walking up to the one with the biggest head. The spellslinger grabbed the homunculus by the throat and lifted him up with one hand.

"Listen up fucker," Max said with a growl as he brought his pistol up with his other hand and pointed it right between the homunculus's eyes, making it shake in fear. "You obviously have some intelligent on you, so here's what's going to happen. Your going to tell me exactly where Walker is right now."

When the other big heads tried to run away Luna blocked their path, a wind lion roaring at them.

The biggest head in Max's hands was sweating up a storm, but managed to glare at Max. "O-or what, you'll kill me, your going to do that anyway." The homunculus said in a raspy voice.

Max looked the homunculus right in the eyes before loosening on his throat. "I don't want you, just Walker."

"Even if I tell you about our Master what's to stop you from killing me!"

Max paused for a minute before grinning. "Logic." The spellslinger said making the homunculus pause. "You were made by Walker, you have no chose but to work for him or he'd kill you." Max said making the big head flinch. "And even if you did something you would of just been replaced by someone else. I don't want you, I want the head honcho." He said before bringing the big head close and looking him right in the eye with a hard look. "But if you make this difficult I will hurt you until you talk."

The big head homunculus was shaking as he looked into the spellslinger's eyes before bringing up a shaky hand to the computer. "I-I can print you a map."

"Alpha!" One of the other big heads gasped in shock, but instantly clammed up when Max glared at him.

Releasing the homunculus Max watched at the big head made it's way to a computer and started typing. After about a minute the now named Alpha came back with a paper, but didn't hand it to Max.

"I have your word you'll let me and them live." Alpha managed to say even though he was shaking.

Max nodded before snatching the map and looking it over. After a minute he nodded then turned to Luna making Alpha sigh in relief. But before any of the homunculus could react BlackWater shot out at them and pinned them to the walls.

"I thought you were going to let us live!" Alpha cried out in fear.

Max just waved them off. "I am numb nuts, but I can't let you run around. So this is going to hold you." He said before freezing the BlackWater, holding them in place. Max the turned his attention to the controls in front of him. "Do any of these controls work on the cube?"

Alpha quickly shook his head in fear. "No, only Walker has controls, these controls just work on the facility."

"Dose Walker have control of this place, or whatever this controls." Max said as he found what he was looking for.

"No, if the Master needs anything he just calls us."

Max grinned. "Good." He said as he started to press a bunch of buttons, opening every door the counsel could control. "Now we have access to everything." He said before smashing the controls with his cane. "And no one can stop us."

The two magic user quickly ran out of the control room while looking at the map as they ran.

"Nice job back their." Luna said with a smile as she looked at the map. "You've gotten smarter since we last met."

Max throw her a grin. "And you've gotten stronger." He said before looking at the map. "Alright, we're here." Max said slowly as he pointed to a spot on the map. "And Walker should be here." Max said with a big grin as he folded the map. "Let's go beat the shit out of a warden."

* * *

Skulker's face whipped to the side as he felt a strong punch to the cheek before he jumped back. Both Skulker and Bullet were locked in a fist fight after they disarmed each other's weapons. Bullet was a skilled fighter, just as skilled as Skulker, and if the hunter didn't have his amulet then he would of been long dead.

Bullet cracked his neck as he looked at Skulker. "I'm impressed that a human last this long against me, I was expecting only the werewolves to give me a challenge."

Skulker snorted at the Lizard man as they squared off. "Please, if you can't take me down then you have no chance against the whelp."

That peaked Bullet's interest. "You've fought before, haven't you."

"Yeah, come fight me to see who won." Skulker said in a cocky voice before the two charged.

Back on the ground below the hunter Danny was locked in a battle with Rex. The dinosaur wasn't as strong as Tombstone, but he made up for that with speed, almost being as fast as Danny. He also had thick scales that even Danny's claws had trouble cutting. The homunculus were able to separate Danny and Wulf, forcing them to abandon there hit and run idea.

The Guardian slashed his claws across Rex's back, barley making four claw marks. The dinosaur roared as Danny and managed to graze the werewolf with his claws. Danny jumped back a few feet while panting. While Rex and Tombstone were dumb as bricks they were resilient to hell. Trying a new approach Danny lowered his fist while focusing his aura into it, then rocketing off to the homunculus. Before the dinosaur even reacted Danny slammed his fist right into it's chest, making it freeze in place.

 ** _"Phantom Fist-Heartbreak!"_**

Rex didn't, couldn't moved as Danny pulled his fist back slowly while looking at the frozen homunculus.

"Even if you can't feel pain, your body is still a body." Danny said as he pulled his leg back slowly. "It had blood, organs, and a heart." He said before his foot was coated with aura. "I might not be able to hurt your skin very well, but I can hurt your insides."

Just as the homunculus was able to move Danny slammed his foot into Rex's gut, sending it flying through the air until it slammed into a create.

With Wulf the werewolf was having a rough time. Tombstone may be slow but was extremely durable and felt no pain, not only that but his attacks were relentless, never stopping even if Wulf stabbed him claws.

Wulf's head jerked to the side as he was sent flying by the homunculus. The werewolf smacked into a create hard making a large dent with his back before falling to the ground. Pushing himself up Wulf coughed up a glob of blood before glaring at Tombstone, before they widen before Wulf jumped out the way of Tombstone's attack.

Once getting some distance Wulf painted as he grabbed his side, feeling his ribs slowly heal. The werewolf let out a growl before bringing his claws up, which were giving off a green aura.

" _Ci tio finigas nun!_ " (This ends now!) Wulf yelled before both of his claws grow about an a foot long and glowing green.

Tombstone gave a roar before charging at Wulf with his arms raised. The werewolf didn't move an inch as the homunculus charged at him like a train, instead Wulf pulled back both his arms and tense up his arms until his muscles bulged.

Just as Tombstone reached the werewolf the homunculus brought his arms down fast, but was stopped by something faster.

 _ **"Lupo Fang!"**_

Moving his hands down in a blur Wulf's claws sliced both of Tombstones arms clean off. The hunks of gray meat fell to the floor with a slap, spilling black blood onto the floor. Despite the arm loss Tombstone let out a roar before slamming his chest into Wulf, throwing the werewolf into a wall. Wulf growled before letting out a roar, charging at the armless homunculus.

* * *

Back with Max and Luna the two were running through the maze like complex as they tried to find Walker's office. The two were eventually able to find the hallway that led to Walker but were cut off by a firing squad protecting the hallway.

Max whipped his pistol around the corner of the stone hallway and fired back at the guards shooting at them. The spellslinger managed to drop two of the guards before his gun was empty.

"Shit, I'm out!" Max said as he throw the gun away. "There too far way for me to do any serious damage from here."

Max's BlackWater might have a large distance, but the down side was the farther it went from him the weaker it was. Meaning he couldn't cut or stab the guard from the long hallway.

"Then don't attack, redetect!" Luna said over the gunfire.

Max blinked at her for a moment before smacking his head. "Your fucking brilliant, you know that." Max said before wiping around the corner, not noticing Luna blush.

Wiping around the corner Max sent a strong jet of BlackWater right at one of the guards. The BlackWater coiled around the guards arm and directed it's gun towards the side, shooting the guards next to it. While that happened Max and Luna wiped around the corner and charged at the distracted guards.

 _ **"Hydra!"**_

As soon as those words were said nine spear like tendrils popped out of Max's duster and all shot towards the guards. The homunculus didn't have time to react as the spears shot through there heads and chest without any resistance whatsoever.

"Walker is down this hall, not far." Luna said as she put a hand on the large door before whipping her head back. "More guards are on there way."

"Fuck." Max said as he looked between the door and the other end of the hallway. "We can't deal with Walker and his guards at the same time."

"...Let's split up." Max turned to Luna with a WTF look. "I'll handle the guards while you take care of Walker and stop the Cube."

"Luna that's-" Max started to protest but was quickly cut off.

"There's no time Max!" Luna yelled, her usual bubbly personality gone. "That horrible contraption must be stopped, there may still be living people in there!"

Max grit his teeth hard as he stared at Luna. She was right and Max knew the girl could handle herself, but if anything happened to Luna, he would never forgive himself.

Sucking in a deep breath Max grabbed Luna's shoulders. "Stay safe and don't die." He said before bringing her into a hug and handed her the map.

Luna smiled as she returned the hug. "Don't worry, we'll both make it out of this." She said before pulling back. "Now go and kick his ass."

Max just let out a laugh as he started to run down the hallway. "It's always cute to see you swear like that Luna!" Max called in a teasing voice as before going into a full sprint down the hall.

Luna had a big blush on her face before she shook her head hard, a fierce look on her face. "We will make it out of here." She said before turning around, looking to the end of the hall to see a small squad running at her.

 ** _"Chaos Ball!"_**

* * *

Skulker doubled over in pain when he felt Bullet's foot meet his stomach, hard. Gritting his teeth the hunter grabbed the lizard man by his cape before head-butting him, hearing a satisfying crake. Bullet screamed in pain before kicking Skulker back, making him slide across the catwalk.

The fight had escalated as time went on. Skulker lost his amulet in the middle of the fight and was now fighting Bullet with his normal strength, which he was clearly at a disadvantage. Not only was Bullet stronger then Skulker the lizard man's skin was more durable, making any punches Skulker throw half as strong.

Out of the two fighters Skulker was the more heavily injured. The hunter's left eye was swollen shut, he had small gashes all over his body he received from the lizard man's claws, and he was missing a tooth. Bullet on the other hand only had a few burses all over his body and the broken nose Skulker just gave him, though it seemed to not bother the lizard man.

"I have to admit, I never thought a human could give me this much trouble." Bullet said in a mocking tone as he whipped the blood from his nose. "I thought you be dead by now."

Skulker panted for air as he felt light headed. "Like I said, don't underestimate me." Skulker said between pants as he struggled to stand as blood ran down his body.

Bullet just snorted as he creaked his knuckles. "Oh you gave me a run for my money, but your still only human." Bullet said with a laugh as he held his arms out. "You have no weapons, no magic, now enchanted items, and no aura. There is no way you can beat me."

Skulker gave a bloody grin before he charged at Bullet, catching the lizard man off guard. The hunter sent a large swing at the lizard man who was able to block it easily, but as soon as Skulker's fist connected the hunter grabbed Bullet by the shoulders and drove his knee into the lizard man's stomach, making him double over in pain. The hunter then grabbed Bullet from behind the waist before picking the lizard man up and slamming him into the catwalk headfirst.

Bullet grit his teeth in pain before stabbing Skulker in the arms, getting his claws deep. But the hunter didn't stop his attack, instead he flipped over Bullet and got him into a headlock, smashing his face into the catwalk.

"The thing about us hunters Bullet, is that we are weak." Skulker whispered into the lizard man's ear, making him freeze. "We're fragile human's with no magic, super strength, or enhanced bodies. But do you want to know the funny thing." Skulker said as he slowly squeezed his arms around Bullet's neck, cutting off his air. "It's humans that are running the world, and it's the supernatural that runs from hunters. Not because we're strong enough to beet you." The hunter leaned forward with his mouth right next to Bullet's ear. "It's because we're just strong enough to kill you."

Bullet felt like he'd been dunked in cold water as he felt Skulker move his arm.

"NOOOOOOO-"

 _*SNAP!*_

Bullet's body stiffened before going limp on the catwalk, his eyes blank. Skulker gave a big sigh before letting the lizard man go and rolling off him.

"Fuck, everything hurts." Skulker said with a painful chuckle as he pushed himself up. "Need to ask that kid for another potion." He said before standing on the catwalk and looking to the ground below, and what he saw made him smirk. "I see your not dead yet whelp!"

Danny gave a loud sigh as he looked over the dead Rex below him, who had a big hole where his heart should be. The guardian looked to the side to see Wulf also standing over the large gray homunculus, who was now missing a head.

Looking up Danny gave Skulker the finger. "Fuck you Skulker, at least I don't look like one of Freddy Krueger's victims." He said getting a snort from the hunter. "Anyway we better move and try to find Max and Luna, hopefully they found a way out. You alright Wulf?"

The large werewolf nodded as he changed back to his human form. _"Mi estas vundita, sed mi vivos."_ (I am injured, but I will live.)

Danny nodded, though he did not understand. "Well, let's move."

* * *

 ** _"Oniate!"_**

A somewhat large black hand shot out of Max's duster and pinned a guard to a wall. A moment later Max's cane stabbed the guard right in the head making the homunculus go limp.

The spellslinger sighed before he moved on. It's been a few minutes since Max separated from Luna and the spellslinger had only ran into a few guards, each one stronger then the last.

"I'm getting close." Max muttered before he started to move.

When Max turned a corner he came face to face with a rather impressive double door. The double doors were impressive at the end of a large open hallway. Glancing around Max saw no immediate danger and started to run to the door. That was his first mistake.

As soon as the spellslinger was 30 feet from the door several gun torrents popped out of the wall. The fist shot hit Max right in his left thigh, making the spellslinger bit back a scream. Before the other shots could get him Max quickly used Slick Shoes and slid to the door as fast as he could. Using the BlackWater on his duster Max was able to block most of the bullets and push himself fast, some of the bullets did hit his sides, but luckily his duster was lined with Kevlar.

A second later as Max barreled through the hale of gunfire his body smashed into the double doors, smashing them open with his body. As Max crashed to the floor his BlackWater shot out of his duster and slammed the doors closed behind him.

The spellslinger sighed before getting up off the floor, wincing as he moved his left leg.

"Should of expected traps." Max muttered as he brought out a healing potion and quickly healed his leg.

Getting up from the floor Gemini looked around to find himself in a large office. The room was nothing special, purple stone walls, a large metal desk in the center, A large self portrait of Walker himself, and a large computer to the side with around a 100 monitors. Looking at the monitors Max saw the monitors were showing the rooms in the Cube.

"This sick fuck." Max growled as he scanned the controls. "Where's the off button?" Max said as he searched the controls for any type of off button.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A dark voice said behind Max, making him freeze. "You might kill all those people inside."

Without thinking Max dove to the side with all his strength. A second later a bullet hit a monitor Max was looking at. Max whipped around and was instantly chocked out when something wrapped around his neck. Chocking Max was none other then a very pissed off Walker, who lifted the spellslinger off the ground by his neck.

"You and your little group have caused me enough trouble." Walker said before he leveled a revolver right at Max's.

Max's eyes glazed over as he felt his wind-pipe get crushed. Looking at the end of the revolver Max's eyes widen when he saw it was his very own revolver. Gritting his teeth in anger Max glared at Skulker.

 _ **"Level 3!"**_ With one hand Max smacked the gun out of the pale man's hand, getting a shocked look. With the other hand Max grabbed Walker's wrist and snapped it as hard as he could.

The warden dropped the spellslinger while screaming in pain and grabbing his now broken wrist. With a snarl the pale warden back hand Max hard, sending the spellslinger flying.

Rolling to the ground Max didn't waist any time throwing himself up. Whipping the blood from his mouth Max raised his cane and a jet of BlackWater shout out of his duster. The BlackWater shot forward and grabbed the revolver from the floor before bringing it to Max's hand. Leveling the gun Max aimed right at Walker with a glare.

"Fuck you." He said before pulling the trigger.

But to Max's shock the warden's hand shot up and caught the bullet. Looking closer the spellslinger noticed the wardens body was glowing green as he dropped the bullet from his hand. Aiming again Max pulled the trigger three more times until the gun clicked empty. The bullet's hit Walker's body but seemed to just fall with a thud as soon as they made contact, though they did leave holes in his suit.

When the gun clicked empty Max growled before putting the gun in his duster.

"What the fuck are you?" Max asked with a growl as Walker stood up from the floor. "Your not a homunculus but your sure as shit not human, so what kind of freak show are you?"

Walker gave a laugh as he lowed her hands, which were now glowing brighter. "I'm more human then you'll ever be."

With impassive speed's Walker charged while rising his glowing hands at Max. Acting fast two Oniate hands shot out of Max's duster and met Walker's hand, but to Max's shock the warden blasted the dark hands apart with impressive power. Glaring at the warden Max sent two more Oniate and this time grabbed Walker by the wrists.

Walker ginned at the spellslinger. "Do you really thing such a weak spell can hold-"

 ** _"Surge."_**

Walker screamed in pain as electricity shot through his body, making him fall to one knee. A moment later Max's BlackWater wrapped around his body and held him in place.

 ** _"Frost Coffin!"_**

The BlackWater froze almost instantly, trapping Walker. Walking up to the struggling warden Max pulled out his gun and opened the chamber. Max focused his BlackWater into the gun before slamming it close and pointing it at Walker's head.

 _ **"Black Bullet!"**_

As soon as Max pulled the trigger Frost Coffin exploded, making Max's aim with the gun off. With a roar Walker punched Max in the stomach with his glowing fist, sending the spellslinger flying back into the monitor.

The spellslinger gave a cry of pain as he body collided with the controls to the monitor, feeling them break under his weight. As Max got off the controls and Walker charged the two froze from what they heard next.

 _"Password accepted, Cube shutdown engaged."_

Slowly the two turned to the monitor to see the Cube being slowly shut down, all the doors opening and traps deactivation.

"...Did my ass just pull a Deus Ex Machina?" Max said in disbelief.

Walker let out a roar before he charged at the spellslinger, his face having pure rage on it. Max whipped his had back and raised his cane as fast as he could.

 ** _"Hydra!"_**

Several spearheads shot out of Max's duster and slammed into Walker's body, stopping the warden in place. But it only lasted a second before the same green glow covered his body and he blasted the attack off.

"Don't think your attacks will harm-" Walker was cut off when Max slammed his fist into the warden's jaw.

 _ **"Surge, Level 4!"**_ Max shouted as he hand glowed blue.

Walker screamed in pain as his whole body shook as he was send flying back into the large picture frame. But to Max's surprise Walker flew through the frame, leaving a big hole in the wall. Running up to the hole Max saw another room on the small side. The most noticeable thing in the room was a strange pod in the center along with a weird looking chair off to the side. Before Max could get a better look at the room Walker came running out with his fist raised before slamming them down in front of the spellslinger, forcing Max to jump back.

The pale warden rushed out of the room with a slight frantic expression on his face, making Max raise an eyebrow.

"...What's in that room?" Max asked as he glanced at the room.

"You'll never find out!" Walker yelled as he shot his hands forward.

As soon as Walker stretched out of his hands two green blasts shot, making Max jump to the side. The blast his the controls destroying everything.

"No!" Walker yelled in shock as he stared at broken controls.

Seeing an opening Max whipped out his gun and pointed it to Walker.

 _ **"Black Bullet!"**_

Pulling the trigger five time the black bullets all hit Walker square in the chest, knocking him off his feet. The bullets didn't pears through his skin, but they did have enough force to knock the wind out of the warden. Not wasting any time Six fell to one knee and slammed his cane on the ground.

 _ **"Oniate!"**_

An extremely large black hand shot out of Max's back and flew right as Walker with extreme speeds. The hand grabbed the warden's body and throw him into the secret room before pinning him against a wall. Putting a hand against the large black hand Max's hand glowed blue.

 _ **"Surge!"**_

Max poured a good chunk of his magic into spell, making Walker scream at the top of his lungs. After a few seconds Max stopped the spell and running into the room at full speed, not stopping Oniate pinning Walker to the wall. As Max entered the room he saw a smocking Walker start to slowly glow green.

"Not this time!" The spellslinger yelled before leaping forward with his hand stretched out.

 _ **"Frost!"**_

The black hand pinning Walker's entire upper body froze completely solid in a single second, making Walker scream in pain again as the BlackIce burned his skin. The sudden pain was enough for the green glow to fade from Walker's body before he went limp in the ice.

Max let out a sigh as he pulled the BlackWater that wasn't frozen back onto his duster, which was now less then half. Without saying a word to the warden Max walked over to the strange chair and looked it over. It looked like a metal electric chair with a strange helmet above it. Connected to the chair was a large wire that lead to the pod not far. Walking up to the pod Max looked through the small window and saw someone inside through a small layer of fog on the outside. Whipping the small window Max got a perfect view of who was inside... and was shocked at what he saw.

Max took a step back before looking at Walker with disbelief. "How... is that fucking possible?" Max asked before looking back into the pod.

Inside the high-tech pod was an old, wrinkly, skinny man that looked over 100 years old. And he looked exactly like Walker.

Rushing back to the chair Max put a hand in the large cable before closing his eyes. After a few seconds they stepped open with a shocked expression.

Standing up slowly Max made his way over to the dazed Walker. As soon as he was close Max backhanded the warden, snapping him out of his daze.

"So let me see if I got this right." Max said as he through his thumb to the pod. "That's your real body in there, and this body is just something you take for a ride. All this allows you to live longer then you should... am I right?"

Walker gained an angry look as he struggled to move in the BlackIce. "I will kill you all you abomination!"

"Say's the guy playing Frankenstein." Max said with a snort. "But really, I think dropped the ball when you allowed this body to feel pain. Kind of an intentional design flaw."

Walker growled at the spellslinger as his body glowed softly green. "Do not criticize my work methods boy! Pain is something that makes me human and to push ones self to the limits of there-"

Before Walker could finish his rant Max slammed his cane against the ice, instantly shattering it. As Walker landed on his feet Max was on him in a second with his leg pulled back.

 _ **"Level-"**_

The spellslinger pulled his leg as far back as he could before swinging it swiftly up between Walker's legs.

 _ **"5!"**_

A noticeable creak was heard, weather it be from Walker's pelvis or his balls Max didn't know. What he did know was that the kick was strong enough to bring Walker's body a good foot in the air as the warden squeaked. Walker fell to his knees while holding his crotch, his body twitching in pain.

"I'm... going... to..." Walker wheezed out as he glared at Max. "Kill-"

"No."

Faster then Walker could react a black tentacle shot of Max's duster and sliced of Walker's head without any effort. The head fell to the ground with a wet splat as green blood spilled out of Walker's body. Max gave a long sigh as he turned around and headed straight for the pod.

As soon as the spellslinger was close four black tendrils shot out of Max's duster and into the pod. There was a screech of tarring, wires breaking, and steam going off. Then with a grunt the lid of the pod was flung open as Max throw the lid to the side.

Max got a good look of the body inside. It was wither to only skin and bone, a bunch of wires stuck inside the body and head, and the skin was a pale gray.

Suddenly the body's eyes snapped opened before gasping painfully for air. The eyes were unfocused for a long moment before they turned to Max.

"What... have... you... done?" Walker rasped as his body twitched. "Years of planning... wasted."

Max just looked at the 'human' before snorting and shaking his head. "Fuck you, fuck your planning, and just fuck your crazy ass." Max said as he held out his arms. "What person in there right mind thinks this is a good idea? Did you really think this fucking death trap could make a difference, that you could make a difference?" Max said before he slammed his hands on the side of the pod, making it shake. "Don't make me laugh! Your nothing but a psychopath trying to justify his actions while you take pleasure killing hundreds, if not thousands! Why even do this in the fist place!?"

Walker rasped for air as he tried to move his arms, but it was impossible from the little muscles he had. "I lost my family... to the supernatural... they became too curious... and lost there lives..." Walker argued with a rasp. "My wife... my two daughters... a son... all lost to the freaks in the world."

Max slammed his hand against the side of the pod hard. "Don't play the pity card Walker! Don't use your family's death to justify this! How is this fucking monstrosity suppose to help anyone other then your sick pleasure!" Max shouted before he pushed off the pod. "You are nothing but a shell of a human."

That seemed to piss Walker off enough to get the man to move his arm. "I am more human then you'll ever be." Walker said as loud as he could, which wasn't much.

Max started to walk away from the pod while looking at Walker. "You know the funny thing Walker, I don't even think you are anymore, at least not on the inside." He said before he started to make his way out.

Walker's eyes widen as he stared at Max. "Where... are you... going?" He said with slight fear.

Max looked back with a dark glare, but also a small smirk. "Killing you would be too quick, but with your body and how it was now it should only take a matter of hours before you kill over. But it will be very slowly." The spellslinger said before making his way out of the hidden room.

"No... come back... and finish me..." Walker rasped in a panic voice as he tried to move. "No... No..."

"Game over Walker." Max said before he left.

"Noooo~"

 **Xx(Natural by: _Imagine Dragon-END_ )xX**

* * *

Danny, Skulker, and Wulf all ran down a destroyed hallway as fast as he could, running over a bunch of guards bodies.

"This the magic users work?" Skulker asked as he looked at some of the mutilated bodies.

Danny glanced at the bodies from the corner of his eye but didn't stop running. "Has to be, I know for a fact how ruthless Max can get when he isn't holding back." Danny said before passing a body that looked more like red paste. "Luna on the other hand... well you saw her big spell." He said making the other two shiver.

"Do not fuck with that blond." Skulker muttered getting a fast nod from Wulf.

Turning a corner Danny stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw, also causing Skulker and Wulf to pause.

"Um..." Danny said slowly as he stared at the end of the hallway.

At the very end of a long hallway was a bloody blond girl. The hallway was covered in blood and body parts and Luna Lovegood stood in the center while panting for air.

"Hey guys." Luna said with a tired wave as she slowly walked to them. "Max's not here right now, he went to go take care of Walker." She said with a bloody smile.

"...What did I tell you, do not fuck with that girl." Skulker whispered to Wulf, who nodded like crazy.

Danny walked up to the bloody blond with a concerned look on his face. "Luna, what the fuck happened?"

Luna looked around with a sheepish expression on her face. "The guards started to come after me and Max hard, and we were close to Walker. So we had to split up and divide there power, Max going after Walker and me staying behind." Luna said as she looked around. "That was about 20 minutes ago."

Danny just stared at Luna for a lone moment before taking a big step back. "Ok... so..." Danny just stood uncomfortable as he looked anywhere but at Luna. "I think we should find Max-"

"What the fuck!"

Everyone looked down to see Max turn a corner with a shocked expression on his face.

"Max!" Luna said in a relived voice as she ran up to the spellslinger.

When Max's eyes landed on Luna they almost bulged out of his head. "Luna, what the fuck happened to you!?" He shouted at the blond hugged him, getting blood all over his body.

Luna pulled back from the hug and gave Max a smile. "There were a lot of guards coming, so I had to use Chaos Ball again." He said, instantly bringing understanding to everyone.

Max shook his head and raised his cane. "Let's get you cleaned up." Max said as his BlackWater shot out of his duster and washed over Luna's body, taking all the blood off of her. "Now, we can focus getting out of here." He said as the BlackWater left Luna's body and back onto his duster.

"What happened to Walker?" Danny asked his friend.

Max turned to everyone with serious look. "Took care of him. Turns out the Walker we saw was a Bio Doll." He said making Luna's eyes widen while the other looked confused.

"What the hell is a Bio Doll?" Skulker asked.

The spellslinger had a thoughtful look on his face before he spoke. "Think of a Bio Doll like a homunculus, only someone creates a connection with the body to control it from somewhere else. That's what Walker was doing." Max explained while rubbing his forehead. "Honestly it was something I read when I was a kid, a theory really. Never thought I would see the real thing."

"So what happened to Walker?" Danny asked again.

Max shrugged. "Found his real body in a pod and let me tall you, dude was old as balls. Like a 150 years old." He said shocking everyone. "The guy looked more like a skeleton then a person. I just left him outside his pod, I wouldn't even be surprised if he died from being exposed to the air." He said with a dark look in his eyes before he shook his head. "I was able to find the controls to the Cube and I was able to shut it down somehow, but I don't know how we're going to get them out." He said with a troubled look on his face.

Luna put a hand on Max's shoulder, a concerned look on her face. "Let's leave this place Max, then we can get them help." She said with a small smile, making Max smile.

"But how, this place is just as much a maze as the Cube." Skulker said while looking around.

"With this!" Luna said with a smile as she pulled the map from her bag. "Max found this map when he found the control room, all we have to do is fallow this to the exit." She said as she handed the map to a stun Danny.

The Guardian quickly looked over the map with a big smile on his face. "You two are amazing you know that." Danny said but didn't look up. After a moment of looking over the map the werewolf started to move. "This way!" He said before running down the bloody hall.

The group ran with a new feeling of hope in there minds, they still ran into some of the guards but it was nothing they couldn't handle.

After about 15 minutes of running the group soon found a somewhat elevator platform. The elevator platform was about the size of a three elevators, and it looked to go straight up into a dark elevator shaft.

Looking at the map Danny stepped forward. "I think if we take this straight up we'll finally make it out." Danny said as he walked up to a yellow control that was in the corner of the platform, which had a few buttons and a large lever. "Everyone ready?" He asked while looking back, getting a nod from everyone. "Then, going up!" Danny said as he pushed the lever all the way up.

The platform blasted up with impressive speeds that it almost knocked everyone to the ground. There was loud screech heard as the platform moved against the wall with it's speed, not only that there seemed to be sparks forming off on the walls. Everyone fell to there knees from the speed and held onto the floor, all hoping the elevator didn't blast through the top.

"How fast did you put it whelp!" Skulker yelled as he put his hands on the floor, trying not to fall over.

"I just pushed it to the lever to the top!" Danny said as he grit his teeth. "It said 'Surface Level' next to it!"

"If I die I will hang your head on a wall for this!" Skulker yelled as the platform started to move faster.

After about a few minutes on the platform it slowly came to a stop, making everyone sigh in relief.

"...I think I left my stomach down there." Max ground with a painful laugh, making everyone else laugh.

Getting up from the floor Danny looked around to see a single door against a wall. Walking up to the door Danny was a little surprised it opened to easily, and saw the door lead down a small metal tunnel. Looking back Danny saw everyone standing up and looking through the door. With a small nod Danny started to lead the group down the small hallway and it wasn't long before they found a small ladder going up to a small hatch.

Changing into his Wolf-Boost form Danny looked back. "Get ready for anything." He said before turning back.

The guardian slowly climbed the later up to the small hatch. Once there Danny took the lock off the hatch Danny throw the hatch up with all he had and jumped up. Danny was surprised to find himself in an old wooden cabin. Looking around Danny found the cabin had dust, mold, and spider-webs all over it, showing it had not been used in years.

"It's clear!" Danny called back as he climbed out of the floor.

After a minute everyone claimed out of the hatch before Wulf slammed it shut. Once out everyone looked around slowly before Danny started to walk to front door. Opening the door slowly Danny was met with a thick green forest.

Looking back Danny gave everyone a grin. "We're out." He said with a sigh a relief.

There was a stun silence before everyone cheered. Skulker and Wulf roared with all they had to the sky in victory, Luna cried into Max's duster as he held her, Danny just took deep breaths to calm itself as he took out his amulet.

Pressing the button in the eye Danny almost cried in relief when a familiar face appeared.

 _"KNight Wolf?!_ _"_ Writer shouted in surprise. _"Where are you, your family reported you and a friend missing about a day ago, we've been trying to find you ever sinc-"_

"Writer," Danny cut off the man with a serious expression. "I need you to send a team to where I am right now. Things are fucked up here, like really fucked up." Danny said as he rubbed his face.

Writer looked surprised before his face morphed into a stern expression. _"Explain."_

Looking back at everyone Danny saw he had everyone's attention before he turned back. "Have you ever heard of 'Azrael's Puzzle Box'?"

Writer nearly fell over in shock before he slammed his hands down on his keyboard hard. _"Where are you, now!"_ He said with a dark aura around his body.

* * *

After talking with Writer Danny and his group were all taken to Prime as soon as possible. Once other Guardians and Observers started to come to Danny's location the surviving group were quickly taken away to see Prime using a portal. It took a few hours for the leader of the Observers to come to them, but in that time everyone got a hot meal and a good shower in one of the Observer's base.

Once Prime had made it to the base the surviving group were taken to a office.

It wasn't long before Danny, Max, Skulker, Wulf, and Luna were all standing in front of Prime, who had a troubled expression on his face. Writer was also in the room with a pissed off expression as he typed on a floating keyboard.

Prime looked to Danny with a tired smile on his old face. "You have pulled through in an impossible odd KNight Wolf." Prime said as he looked through a folder. "Azrael's Puzzle Box has been something the Observers have been trying to find for years."

"You guys knew about it?" Danny asked with a shocked expression, along with anyone else.

Prime nodded with a sigh. "We have been trying to track down the Cube for a lone time now. We got word of such a device about 20 years ago from a man who escaped." He said before rubbing his eyes. "But he did not give us much information, since his mind was broken beyond repair." He said, making everyone wince. "You are all very lucky to be alive."

"Don't have to tell me twice." Max said as he folded his arms. "We were lucky Walker has never caught a Seer, or he would of found some way to block Luna's ability."

"Don't sell yourself short kid." Skulker said with a snort. "If you weren't taking out collars off then we would all be burned to a crisp right now."

"It was thanks to everyone where that we got away." Danny said with a small grin. "So what's going to happen to the Cube."

"It will be destroyed as soon as all the people are taken out and anything dangerous." Writer said with a hard look on his face. "How dare that mad man use Azrael's name for that sick device." He muttered with a dark aura around his body.

Prime nodded his head. "Writer is right about the Cube being destroyed, you have nothing to worry about." Prime said before he folded his hands. "Now I would like to ask you all another question, other then KNight Wolf." He said grabbing the groups attention. "...How would you all like to become Guardian's?" He asked, shocking the group.

"Whoa, Guardian's, why are you asking us that?" Max said as he rubbed his head. "Don't you have to do some research on people for this?"

Prime just waved his hand. "We know enough about each of you Mr. Dark," Prime said, again shocking the group. "To know that each of you can become Guardian's. But know that you have every right to say no to this offer."

The group of survivors were all quiet for a long moment, each with thoughtful looks.

Finally after a minute someone spoke. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to say no." Max said with a small smile, surprising the group. "I don't mind helping out Danny, but actually being a Guardian is not my thing. I perfume to do my thing."

"Yes, I can tell you like to do your own thing." Prime said with a snort as he leaned back in his chair. "I take it you were the one that left Walker out of his pod."

"I'm not sorry." Max said with a shrug.

"And I'm not mad. I just wish we could of question him longer. But after being exposed to the air he only has about a year to live." He said with a small sigh. "Oh well, hopefully we can still get some information out of him before he dies." He said before looking to the other. "And all of you?"

Skulker was the next to speak. "I'm going to have to agree with the kid. Being a Guardian is not really my thing, also I still need to finish up a contract I have." He said getting a nod from Prime.

"I wish to continue my life as a Naturalist, so I'm sorry to say I will not become a Guardian." Luna said with a smile.

" _...I wish to become a Guardian."_ Wulf said with a serious look, surprising everyone.

Prime gave a smile to the older teen. "Your name is Wulf right, from the Spirit Village right." He said getting a surprised look from Wulf. "If you wish to become a Guardian, you may." He said getting a big smile from the other Werewolf. "Know I believe you all have been through a lot today and deserve some rest. An Observer will take you wherever you want to go." He said, getting everyone to smile. "You may all wait outside for an Observer to take you where you want."

With that said all the survivors started to make there way out of the office, all looking extremely tired.

"Fuck, I'm going to take the longest bath of my life." Danny said as he rubbed his shoulder.

Max glanced at Luna with a curious look. "So where are you heading now Luna?"

The blond girl gave a shrug as she looked at Max. "I don't know, my Nargles search didn't go so well, so I don't know what to do."

"Well why don't you come with us?" Max offered, surprising Luna a bit. "I got a place and an extra bedroom, you can stay there until you decide to do what you want."

Luna had a stun look on her face before she gave Max the biggest smile he'd seen yet. "Sure!"

* * *

As soon as the group of survivors left Prime's face morphed into a hard look.

"Is it true on what they found?" Prime asked Writer in a low voice.

Writer had a dark look on his face, but was also nervous. "Yes. It was at the bottom of the Cube." Writer said with a troubled look on his face. "Sir... what was that thing? It was powerful enough to power the entire complex without any problem."

Prime was silent for a long moment. "That is something I cannot share with you Writer." Prime said in a grave voice, getting a shocked look from Writer. "But I can tell you this my friend, there are more of them out there, and we must not let them fall into the wrong hands no matter what. Because if we do..." Prime then turned Writer with a grave look on his face. "Many, _many_ , lives will be lost." Prime said as he looked at a picture of the item of concern.

The photo showed a large pure blood red crystal sparking with black energy.

"I pray to whatever god is listening that we find these first before someone else dose." Prime said as the burned the photo with his magic.

* * *

 **21N: See, I didn't give up on this story.**

 **Sorry it took so long to update this, I wrote myself into a corner by accident and hade to rewrite the whole thing. I'm going to try and update this story more often then the others.**

 **1: For those of you who don't like Max very much and feel like it should all be about Danny, please try to give my OC a chance. I think having a whole story around just one character is how a story falls and gets boring, so sometimes I'm going to have Max be the center of attention, or Jazz, or another character.**

 **2: Bullet was a Lizard Man, obviously, so here's a description on his kind.**

* * *

 _ **Lizard People**_ \- _Lizard People are known to live in humid or swampy area do to there lizard like nature. They have a verity of colored scales they are born with and may change color along with there skin as they get older. They are known to be highly resistant to poisons, able to breath underwater, and communicate with other lizards._

 _ **Strengths**_ - _Enhanced strength and senses, a weak infrared, and able to breath underwater. Some Lizard people have also been known to create poisons from there bodies._

 _ **Weaknesses**_ \- _Because of there lizard like bodies Lizard People can die if exposed to too much cold. They are also venereal to strong smells do to there enhanced senses._

* * *

 **Please continue to Like, Review, and Fallow all my stories!**


	26. Dark Gray P-1

_**KNight Wolf**_

 **Dark Gray P-1**

* * *

 **Danny's P.O.V**

I sighed with a tired look on my face as I walked down the hallway of my school. The last couple of weeks have been hectic to say the least. With the sudden kidnapping of me and Max my family was freaked out to say the least. Mom, Dad, and Jazz practically cried with relief when we came home. From that point things got a little hard.

Mom and Dad tried to convince me to put a tracker on my for almost a week, and I hate to say it but I caved. So now there was a tracking chip in my wolf necklace unfortunately. It would only turn on if my parents thought I was missing or in serious trouble. Honestly I didn't really mind it all that much, it was just the same as my amulet only with advanced technology instead.

Jazz was not on my case as much as my parents but more so on Max's. The reason being Max didn't really have anymore to really worry about his mental health, and I could appreciate that a bit. But a think a large part of why Jazz was always with Max was because of Luna.

Ever since the blond came she and Jazz have been having a bit of a rivalry over Max, trying whatever to get his attention. Jazz would kiss him in front of Luna whenever possible and have deep conversation. Luna would leave subtle comments with about her and Max now living together or talk about there childhood growing up. Another thing was Luna started to go to Casper High as well, and I couldn't tell if it was on a whim, to be closer to Max, or she just wanted to piss Jazz off a bit. I think it was a little of all three. And Max was stuck in the middle and didn't see what was happening, or he chose not to act on it.

Anyway Jazz convinced the three of us to see a therapies we trusted, aka Ms. Spectra. It was a bit weird seeing Spectra being completely professional with me and not trying to get me to have sex with her. We talked a few times and I honestly felt better after each talk, just a little emotionally drained.

Mom, Dad, and Jazz were all still a bit paranoid with me and Max a bit, but after about a full month they were finally able starting to let up a bit. What was really hard was me trying to be a Guardian with them always breathing down my neck. I didn't hate them for doing it, but it was just exhausting with them always talking into my ear piece while I was fighting the supernatural.

Right now I had just got done talking to Spectra and was now about to leave school. It was about 4:00 so mostly everyone was gone, except for the clubs and sports activities. It was Friday which meant games I could finally relax a bit, unless Lancer gave me homework.

"Fenton!"

At that very moment I felt like crying so fucking hard right now.

I looked back with a glare as I stopped when I was about to turn a corner, seeing Dash stomp up to me with a glare on his face.

"What is it Dash?" I asked while rubbing my face.

Dash stomped right up to me and held up a paper. "I got a D on our spelling test!"

I paused as I remembered the spelling test we had earlier today before shaking my head. "And why is that my problem?"

Dash crumpled the paper looked even more pissed off. "I'm taking this D out on you!" He said as he stomped right up to me.

"..." Oh I could feel a major headache hitting me. All I could do was rub my temples. "Dash, I'm not even kidding when I say there is something seriously wrong with you." I said as I closed my eyes before I started to walk away.

Dash turned and pushed me in the back, catching the me off guard and making me take a step forward.

"AH!"

Whipping my head up I saw Paulina, Valerie, and Kwan right behind him, with Valerie currently soaked in coffee.

"Shit Valerie, are you ok?" I asked with a concerned look to see if she was burned.

Valerie looked pissed but was relatively unharmed. "I'm fine, luckily it was ice coffee." She said before sending me a light glare. "So can I ask why you came out of nowhere and bumped into Paulina like that?" She asked, looking peeved.

I throw by thumb behind me with an annoyed look. "Blame the dumbass behind me who decided to take his failing grade out on me for laughs."

Everyone looked behind be to see Dash still glaring at me with a smug expression. "Hey, it's not my fault your too slow for me." He said while crossing his arms.

I gave Dash a flat look as I slowly clapped my hands. "Yes, you truly showed your skills by coming up from behind be and pushing me a few feet forward." I said while rolling my eyes. "No wonder the football team always loses."

Dash held up his fist while glaring at me. "Do you want me to pound you Fenton?"

I was about to say something but Valerie stepped forward, a glare on her face. "So your the one who messes up my _designer brand shirt_?" Valerie asked with a deadly glare, making Dash take a step back. "Do you have any idea how expensive this shirt was?"

Dash started to look worry before he pointed at me. "Hey it was Fenton who ran into Paulina-"

"Who you pushed!" Paulina cut off with a glare as she throw her cup of coffee into a trash can. "And don't try to weasel out, you just admitted it."

Valerie nodded while tapping her foot on the ground. "So I think I should mention this shirt cost about _500_ dollars." She said getting a shocked look from Dash and even me. "So, how do you plan on paying me back?"

Dash slowly started to back up. "Um... by!" Dash said before he turned around an ran away. "I'll get you later for this Fenton!" He said before turning a corner.

I just sighed as Kwan ran after him. "I better go, Dash is going to need someone to help him study for the next test." Kwan said before going after him.

I turned to Valerie with a small smile. "Sorry about your shirt again," I said getting a sigh out of Valerie. "So dose it really cost 500 bucks?"

Valarie nodded, much to my regret. "Yeah, but it's no problem, my dad is supposed to be getting a big pay after finishing a contracted with AXION Interstices." Valerie said in a proud voice.

"Wow, your dad works for AXION Interstices?" I said in a shocked voice.

AXION Industries was a company in Amity Park that worked on next Gen technology and weapons. So far there haven't been any huge break through, but there have been development on jetpacks, computer programs, and VR systems. It's CEO and owner, Martin Page, bought the company with his fathers inheritance and instantly turned the company to producing weapons.

Valerie gave a half shrug. "Kind of, my dad works for companies on improving there security system. AXION is his biggest contract yet."

Paulina bumped her hip against Valerie with a smile on her face. "I remember the congratulation party when Damon got the contract a few months ago. Valerie was so proud."

I nodded before looking at the time. "Well I got to go, sorry again about your shirt."

"And like I said, it wasn't your fault." She said as she and Paulina walked away, but just before she left she gave me a small grin. "But if you see Dash again, kick his ass." She said making me and Paulina laugh.

I gave a small sigh before I started to make my way out of the school. Soon I found myself walking to the parking lot towards my car while giving a sigh, wanting to go home and just take a nap.

 _"Arf-Arf!"_

I stopped in place and looked around with a confused look.

 _"Arf!"_

Looking down was surprised at what I saw.

Right by my feet was a freaking green dog. The dog looked to be a puppy only a few years old, it had black ears and nose, a spiked collar around his neck, and red eyes.

The puppy wagged it's tail while looking up at me.

"Well hey little guy." I said as I slowly got down to it's level. "You lost?"

I slowly brought my hand up and the talk sniffed it for a second before giving a happy bark and pressing his head against my palm.

This was a first for me. Ever since I became a werewolf dogs and other lesser animals avoided me as much as they could. So to see a dog, a puppy no less, let me pet it was definitely a first.

"Well aren't you a strange one." I said as I grabbed the tag on it's collar. "47, what kind of name is that?" I asked as I looked down at the puppy.

 _*Arf!*_

I snorted. "Good answer." I said while scratching it behind it's ears, making it's back leg tap on the floor. "Well your no ordinary dog, but I don't feel a magic aura on you. So the question is, what the hell are you?"

 _*Arf-Arf!*_

Carefully I grabbed the puppy and held it in my arms, instantly getting licked in the face. I carefully took the puppy to my car and placed him in the passenger seat.

"I hope you don't throw up." I muttered as I moved to the driver side, but not before lowering the window.

"Danny?" Someone called from behind.

Turning around I was met with Star in her cheerleading outfit with her bag under her arm. "Hey Star, just finished practice?" I asked with a smile.

The blond cheerleader smiled back as she adjusted the bag on her shoulder. "Yeah, we got a basketball game coming up soon so I wanted to get some extra practice." She said before looking at my car and her eyes lit up. "Oh my god, who's this cutie!?"

Looking to my car I saw the green dog poke it's head out the window and was wagging it's tail with a smile on his face.

 _*Arf-Arf!*_

Star went up to the and started petting the dog on the head, a big smile on her face. "When did you get a dog?" Star asked while gushing over the puppy.

I gave a small laugh at how cute Star looked right now. "Literally just now." I said getting a confused look from Star. "I found him in the parking lot here and he seemed to taken a liking to me."

 _*Arf!*_

That made me and Star laugh a bit. "So anyway, I decided to take him home." I said before turning to Star. "Speaking of home, you got a ride to yours?"

Star shook her head with a sheepish smile. "No, I was going to call my dad to pick me up."

That made me throw my thump to my car. "If you want I can take you home." I said getting a surprised look on her face.

"Really, are you sure? You know my house is out of your way from your home." Star said with a tilt of her head.

That just made me wave her off. "Don't worry about it, it's no trouble at all."

Star looked thoughtful for a few moments before giving me a smile and nodding her head. "Alright!"

With that said Star hopped in the passenger seat with the puppy in her lap as I drove down the street.

"So what's been going on with you?" I asked as I stopped at a red light. "Anything interesting happen lately?"

Star just gave a shrug as she pet the puppy in her lap. "Nothing much, just cheerleading and school." She said before looking at me with a slight concern look. "How have you been?"

"Fine I guess." I said, noticing the tone in her voice. "Why do you ask?"

Star was quiet for a moment before she looked at me. "I notice you've been seeing Ms. Spectra a lot the pass few weeks, and you've been kind of out of it. I'm worried about you." She confessed.

I gave a small sigh to that before throwing her a small smile. "Yeah, things happened back home and I needed someone to talk to, professionally."

"Is everything alright?" She asked, now sounding more worried.

I just waved her off. "It's nothing, just some bullshit in the family."

Star nodded but didn't look fully convinced. "Well if you ever want to talk, I'm here." She said before shaking her head. "Let's talk about something else. Like what are you going to name this cutie." Star said as she brought up the green puppy. "I wonder why it's green." She muttered, getting a bark out of it.

I thought for a moment before shrugging. "Greeny?"

Both Star and the puppy gave me a deadpan look. "A little on the nose don't you think." Star said getting a nod from the dog. "Hmm, I think I have a better name for this little guy. Cujo."

That made me raise an eyebrow. "Cujo?"

Star nodded as she scratched behind the dogs ear. "Yup. One of my dad's favored authors is Stephen King, and one of the books he wrote was about a dog named Cujo."

"Didn't that dog also went rabid and tried to kill a kid." I said with a raised eyebrow.

Star held up the panting dog in front of her face. "Yeah, look how vicious he is!" She said in a cute voice.

 _"Arf-Arf!"_

I just snorted as I reached over rubbed the dogs head. "I'm frozen... at how cute you two are." I said with a grin.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Star blush as she placed Cujo on her lap.

It wasn't long before I stopped in front of Star's house and the cheerleader got out. "Thanks again for the ride Danny." She said with a smile.

"Anytime." I said before driving off to my home.

The drive back home was more quiet then before. The now named Cujo had his head sticking out the window and let his tongue hang out, panting happily as the wind pressed against his little face. After a few minutes I was soon back home, parking my car in the back garage before getting out, my bag over my shoulder and Cujo in my hands.

"I'm home!" I called as I entered the kitchen.

The only person I saw in the kitchen was Jazz reading a book, as always. She looked up from said book with a smile on her face. "Hey Da-... Is that a green dog?" Jazz asked in shock when her eyes landed on Cujo.

I gave a small laugh as I put the puppy down, allowing it to run around the kitchen. "Yup, found him afterschool in the parking lot and he didn't run away from me." I said, getting a shocked look from Jazz.

My sister slowly bent down and whistled Cujo over, who ran to her with a happy pant. "So is he a supernatural dog?" She asked while rubbing his head.

I have a shrug as I throw my bag on the table. "No idea, but I don't feel any magic aura on him. So he might be just a green dog with a mutation."

Jazz grabbed his spiked collar and raised an eyebrow at the name. "47, what was that the owners lucky number?" She said with a small scoff, making me laugh.

"Well luckily Star came up with a better name, Cujo."

That grabbed my sister's attention. "As in Stephen King's book Cujo?"

I nodded while walking over to the green dog. "Yeah, and he seems to like it."

Jazz nodded as she looked the green dog over. "So why'd you bring him home."

That made me give a sheepish look to the sister as I rubbed the back of my head. "Well you know how ever since I became a werewolf normal animal's don't like me." I said getting a slightly sad nod from my sister. "And you know how I always wanted a pet?"

"If I remember correctly, when you were 10 you tried to convince mom and dad to get you an owl and you would of called it Spooky." Jazz said with a cheeky grin.

I blushed a little at the old memory. "Hey, I thought owls were cool back then and I wanted one, sue me." I said getting a small giggle out of Jazz. "Anyway, since then we could never get a pet, hell even goldfish are scared of me." I said, getting a snort out of Jazz as she remembered the old goldfish that died easily as soon as I won it from the fair. "So if this guy is not scared of me, I wouldn't mind having him for a pet."

 _*Arf-Arf*_ Cujo barked as he jumped out of Jazz's arms and into mine, licking my face as soon as he could.

I gave a small laugh as Jazz just looked shock at the dog's leap. "Well your right about him being strange. But he is cute as hell." Jazz said, gushing over the puppy a bit.

"But I do have to admit he's a little strange," I said as I held the puppy at arms length and looked him over.

"We can have mom and dad look him over." Jazz said as she got up from her chair. "Make sure he's healthy."

I nodded as we headed for the basement, Cujo in my arms.

"So how are things with you and Max, and with Luna?" I asked slowly, making sure to take a good step back.

The step back was a good idea as Jazz looked like she was glowing red with anger. "Oh, that..." She trailed off as her anger slowly died down with a sigh. "I know she's Max's friend and what she went through was horrible, but I can see she was feelings for Max, and not only that but there living together." She said while massaging her temples. "And the worst part is I don't hate Luna, I can't." She said, surprising me a bit as she stopped walking down the stares. "I actually have a conversation with her a few times, and despite being a bit out there, she's very intelligent and looks at things in a way most people can't even see."

"But..." I said slowly, hoping there was more.

"... I'm worried I'm going to lose Max." She said with a sigh. "I know Max's is not like most guys, and I know he will never cheat on me no matter what. But I can't help but feel worried. Like what if we get into a fight then we're on a break. I don't think Luna will try to steal him from me... but shit happens!" She nearly yelled in frustration as she slumped against the wall.

I felt bad for Jazz and put a strong hand on her shoulder. "Hey listen, I know your worried and I know your scared. But you got to remember that Max will stick by you, have faith in him." I said, having her look at me. "You know how much he cares about you."

Jazz was quiet for a moment before she sighed, a smile growing on her face. "Your right Danny, I know Max cares a lot for me, and I care a lot for him. I have to have a little faith." She said in a much brighter voice before walking down the stairs.

Once Jazz was far enough down I let a scowl cross my face.

" _Max, you may be one of my best friends, but if you hurt Jazz I will kick you ass._ "

* * *

 **No One's P.O.V**

Valerie looked around with slight amazement as she fallowed her father and Mr. Page through the AXION building. After Valerie got home her dad told her Mr. Page wanted to see him on an update on the buildings security systems, but not before changing out of her ruined shirt and taking her backpack with her just incase she needs to do some homework.

"As you can see once everything is complete your new security system will have digital surveillance, rental scanning, titanium doors, laser turrets," Valerie's dad, Damon, went on to explain all the high tech security AXION was getting.

Valerie just looked around as she saw cameras all around the hallway, all getting there own angle. Looking back Valerie could not help but feel a little creeped out about the super tall and armored security guards that were fallowing them. She couldn't get a good look at there faces do to the helmets they had on, but from what she could see they looked very similar, almost too similar.

The young woman's eyes then landed on Mr. Page, who was looking around with a stern expression. Mr. Page was a man in his late 50's, with white air, thin glasses, and a lanky frame along with a sagging face that made him look like a bulldog.

"As I promised this will become one of the most secure facilities in the United States once it's finished." Damon said with pride as they all continued to walk. "It'll take about a few weeks to finish the programing and such, but it is possible for you to access some of the security system tonight."

"Very well Damon," Mr. Page said as he looked around, entering a lab as he did so. "Fell free to send me the remainder of your fee."

Valerie grinned at that, that meant she would be able to buy a new shirt, or at the very least fix the old one. Her thoughts were soon off the shirt and were on the lab around her, her eyes widening in amazement. There were dozens of computers and inventions lying around the large room ranging from weapons to what looked like a jetpack to some kind of red suit on a table with a couple of wrist bands around it. At the moment there were only a scientist at the moment working on varies inventions.

"Whoa..." Valerie could not help but mutter.

"Yes, it's all very much." Mr. Page said with a smug pride before he turned to Damon.

Damon bulled out a small tablet from his pocket and handed it to Mr. Page. "This is the master controls, this will allow you to access the security whenever you want. Not only that but it's finger and voice activated, meaning only you can access it." Damon explained as Mr. Page looked the tablet over.

Mr. Page looked the tablet over before nodding his head. "With this we can finally say goodbye to those flee bag mutts we used to have." Mr. Page with a smug satisfaction.

Valerie always found it weird how much Mr. Page hates dogs, which was very public knowledge. Suddenly one of Mr. Page's guards came into the room looking a bit frantic.

"Mr. Page, we have a situation..." The guard said as he walked up to the old man and whispered into his ear. After a few moments Mr. Page's eyes widen before a calculating look crossed his face, he then turned to Damon with a forced smile.

"It appears an emergency came I must see Damon," Mr. Page said before he started to make his way out. "Please start finishing the rest of the security as soon as you can. I'll feel a lot safer once you do." He said before rushing out with his security guards.

"Huh, he seemed in a hurry?" Valerie said as she walked next to her dad.

Damon just a light shrug as he brought up a tablet. "He's the CEO of AXION, he has a lot of responsibilities." He said before looking up from his tablet and gave his daughter a smile. "It's going to take a few hours to finish up some programing, so how about we have takeout. Chinese?" He asked getting a smirk out of Valerie.

"You just don't want to cook tonight." Valerie said in a teasing voice making Demon turn a little red.

"Well you remember last weeks diner-"

 _*BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP!"_

Demon was cut off when alarms started going off and red lights flashing. The scientist in the lab started looking around in confusion while Damon and Valerie looked worried.

"Dad, what's going on?" Valerie asked in a scared voice.

Damon brought up his tablet and started to get type up the security cameras. "There appears to be a breach, but I can't tell where it came from- Wait it came from inside!?" Damon said in shock grabbing nearly everyone's attention.

 _"CLANG!"_

Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound that made everyone go stiff. Slowly Valerie turned to a door far from the opposite end of the lab, seeing dents start to form slowly in the metal.

"That's... that's impossible." Damon said in shock as he took a step back. "This doors are made with _titanium_ , how can anything dent that!?"

Only one thing came to Valerie's mind on what could do that, and it was not good.

"Dad we need to go, now!" Valerie said as she tried to pull her dad away.

Damon snapped out of his shocked and nodded. "Everyone, we need to move now!" He shouted, grabbing all the scientists attention. Damon then brought up his tablet while facing the other titanium door at the other end. "What, it's not opening!" He said in shock as he furiously typed on the tablet.

 _"CLANG-CLANG-CLANG!"_

"Dad..." Valerie said in a scared voice as the dents in the other door start to become bigger. Not only that but the door started to shake a lot.

Damon grit his teeth as he tried to get the door open. "This can't be, I've been completely locked out, but how-" Demon cut himself off as his eyes widen. "No, he couldn't have... that bastard..." Demon said in disbelief.

 _*BANG!*_

Everyone's head whipped back to see a hulking figure in the door way. The figure's form was covered in shadow in the dark hallway, but it was large, almost the side of a van. The figure also seemed to be on all fours and was giving a menacing growl.

Damon acted on instincts and stood in front of Valerie, who was frozen in fear.

One of the scientist stepped back, a panicked look on his face. But it wasn't directed to the figure.

"The door hit the experimental generator!" The scientist yelled in pure horror.

Valerie's eyes landed on the generator machine that the titanium door landed on. It looked complex even with the door caving it in. There were dozen of sparks flying around and even a small fire as fluid leaked out.

"It's going to below!"

And with that everything went white.

* * *

Valerie's eyes fluttered open as she felt pain all over her body. Looking to the side Valerie saw the lab was in ruins, equipment was destroyed and fire was everywhere. Not only that but some of the scientists were heavily injured, Valerie nearly vomited when she saw one was missing a head. Having a quick glance around Valerie saw that the monster that was seen in the doorway was nowhere in sight.

The young girl's thought were knocked out of her when she head a groan on her other side. Turning to the left Valerie eyes widen in horror.

"Dad!" She shouted as she rushed over to her parent, ignoring the pain in her body. "Dad are you ok!?"

Damon was in a bad condition. His cloths were ripped and covered in burns, he had cuts all over his body, and he had a large gash on his forehead.

"Daddy, wake up!" Valerie shouted, shaking her father's shoulder.

"..."

"Dad!"

"..."

"Dad please get up!"

"..."

"DAD!"

* * *

Danny gave a yawn as the school bell went off and he made his way to lunch. After showing his parents the strange dog they instantly fell in love with the little guy, but were also curious on why he was green and not afraid of Danny. After some quick scans they found that Cujo was not a magical being and head no Magic Aura, but the strange thing was when they tried to get a blood sample with a needle Cujo started whimpering and pushed his little head into Danny's chest.

Not wanting to scare the dog too bad they instead took a saliva sample, a very small blood sample, and some his fur. They did find something strange at the time but could not find a solid answer, so Danny called Vlad if he had anything that could give more details on the sample. The Half-Vampire was more then happy to help and said he would get the results done by Monday, or today. Danny also had Max and Luna look over the dog just in case and both agreed that the dog had no magic aura.

Luna did say however that even though Cujo did not have a magic aura he did have an incredibly strong aura for a dog, a puppy no less. She said that's why even though Cujo was a puppy he could be close to Danny.

As Danny walked down the hallway he notice two figures having a conversation together while one held a box.

"Hey Max, Luna!" Danny called.

Both magic users turned to the werewolf at the name time, both looking a little frustrated. Luna was warring a light blue sweater with, tight dark blue jeans, and she had feathers earrings along with her hand glasses on her head. Over her shoulder was a fuzzy dark blue bag with a few books sticking out of it.

"Hey Danny." Max said as he rubbed his face, making Danny raise an eyebrow.

"What's got you two in a mod?" Danny asked.

Luna held up a somewhat large box with the numbers 3 & 4 on the side. "I got this from Walker's collection room and I've been trying to open it ever since."

That made Danny raise a brow. "You've been working on that for a full month, damn." He said as he looked at the box in her hands. "So why can't you open it?"

Luna tilted the box forward to show something on the top. "There's a complex puzzle on the top," Max explains as he pointed to the top of the box. "We think it's some kind of talisman symbol but we can't figure out what it is exactly."

Danny looked at the puzzle to see about 30 small panels all around, some with different markings on them.

"We've been trying to find what the symbols could possible be, but have not found nothing yet." Luna said with a sigh before she put puzzle box away. "Anyway I need to get to class."

Max put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a smile. "Hey don't give up, I still have a few books on talismans that we can look through when we get home."

That brought a small smile to Luna before she looked at the time. "Well it's almost time for me to see Mr. Spectra, it's think it's interesting to talk to a Succubus that isn't trying to seduce me. Though I think that had to do with all the time Danny spends with her." She said before putting her hand glasses as Danny blushed and Max laughed behind his hand. "I believe Nargles are roaming the classrooms and hallways, I seem to constantly lose my pens and pencils." She then put a thoughtful look on her face. "I think it has something to do with the amount of Raxbats in the students heads in this school." She said before skipping away while humming.

"...Well... that happened." Danny said while rubbing his head.

Max just gave a small chuckle as they walked down the hallway together. "Don't underestimate what she says, remember she's a Seer and her eyes pick up things you can hardly see." He said making Danny nod, remembering how her eyes were the very thing that saved his life not too long ago.

The werewolf and Magic User enter the lunchroom just in time for lunch to start. They got in line and grabbed, what they hoped was eatable, food from the new lunch lady. The two then set out to find there friends there friends in the crowd of students. It wasn't long before they saw Sam and Tucker talking to each other at a table to the side.

"Hey guys." Danny said as he and Max sat across from them. As both turned to him Danny saw the same expression on there faces, worry. "Is something wrong?" Danny asked in concern.

Sam glanced around before she leaned a little closer to Danny and Max. "Have you guy heard what happened to Valerie?" She said in almost a hush tone.

Danny glanced at Max and the spellslinger shook his head. "No, what happened, is she okay?" Danny asked in a worry tone.

Tucker rubbed the back of his head with a worried look. "She's fine, but it her dad that's the problem." He said before letting out a big sigh. "He's in a coma."

Danny and Max were both shocked at this and felt concern for Valerie. "Apparently there was an accident at AXION on Friday, an explosion of one of the generators I think. A lot of people were hurt and even some died, Valerie and her dad were caught in the blast." Sam said with a sad expression on her face.

Max gave a hard sigh as he tipped his hat down, covering his eyes. "Damn..."

"Hey, 3'oclock." Tucker said in a whispered voice.

Everyone turned to the side to see Valerie slowly walk to a table that had Paulina, Kwan, Star, and Dash all warring black t-shirts that said 'Dumpty Humpty' in the front and back. Valerie had a lost look on her face as she sat across from Paulina and next to Star, who gave there friend a concerned look.

"Hey guys." Valerie said with a down smile, slight bags under her eyes.

"Hey Val." Paulina said as she put a hand on her friends shoulder. "How have you been?"

Valerie gave a small sigh as she leaned against the table, Kwan sent her a sorry look while Dash continued to eat.

"Things have been hard. The doctor say my dad's not in any critical condition but he still in a coma." She said with a hiccup in her voice.

"So..." Dash said as he whipped his mouth of food. "Is it true that your dad lost his job." He said shocking everyone at Danny's table.

Valerie looked down in anger while clenching her fist, weather it was at Dash or someone else no one knew. "The fucking AXION CEO somehow pinned the explosion on my dad, saying it was his fault when he was putting in the security. Not only that but he's refusing to pay my dad for all the work he did and he fired my dad, now he may not be able to find work for a while." She said in complete frustration.

"...So in other words... your broke." Dash said in a carefree voice, not noticing everyone slowly turn to him with slight shock looks on there face. "So... I guess you can't be in the A-Listers any more."

"...What..." Everyone said slowly, glares all over there face. Back at the other table Danny and Max were slowly getting up from there spots and slowly walking over to the A-Listers table.

Dash just gave a shrug. "Well you have to have money to be keeping up with the trends. So with your dad out of a job he can't pay you to keep that up." He said with a wave of his hand. "That means I'm kicking you out of the A-Listers."

There was complete and under silence among the A-Listers and even Danny's table. Paulina and Star looked beyond pissed and nearly grounded there teeth to dust, Kwan just looked at Dash in shock before he scooted away from his friend. Valerie just gave a sad sigh, too depressed about her dad to yell as the selfish jock.

Paulina opened her mouth and was ready to yell full force into Dash's face while giving him a sock to the face. Only to stop at what she saw behind him.

As soon as those words left Dash's mouth Danny and Max were already moving. The werewolf's long black and white hair was shadowing his eyes while the same was happening to Max and his hat. After a second the two were right behind Dash, looking pissed as hell.

Once the two were behind Dash, the jock not knowing yet, Danny reached forward and tapped him on the shoulder.

Dash turned around and instantly frowned. "What do you losers want?"

Danny ignored the question and turned to Max. "Hey Max?"

"Yeah Danny?"

"You go right, I go left."

"I go right, you go left?"

"Right."

"Okay."

And before Dash could even react Danny and Max sent there fists flying into the jocks face. A loud _SMACK_ was heard as Dash's head whipped back and blood came flying out of his nose. There was utter silence in the surrounding area that had seen that.

"AHHHH!" Dash screamed in pain as he held his bloody nose. "Y-you hit me! I'm bleeding!" Dash said in shock as he held up a bloody hand to his face.

Danny said nothing before he grabbed the back of the jock's head and slammed it into his food tray, making a large _SPLAT_ sound.

"AHHH!" Dash screamed again as he got food in his nose and eyes. "You'll pay for this Fenton, Dark!" Dash yelled before running out of the lunchroom.

"Yeah, go run to your boyfriend Lancer. Maybe if you eat his ass enough he'll get you that car you always wanted _bitch_!" Max called after Dash as he ran away.

There was a stun silence between the two tables and anyone who was close. Paulina and Star were looking at Danny with amazement and even a small blush on there faces. Valerie was just planed stunned at what just happened and for a moment she forgot all her problems. Kwan gave the two supernatural beings and uneasy look before getting up and going after Dash.

Danny turned to Valerie with a concerned look on his face. "Are you okay Valerie?"

That seemed to snap the dark skin girl out of her shock before she sighed. "Thanks Danny, Max." She said with a sad smile on her face.

"Do you need anything?" Max asked as he put his hands on his cane.

Valerie shook her head before getting up. "I think I just need to be alone right now." She said as she walked away.

Paulina and Star gave there friend a worry look. "She's been like that all day," Star said while rubbing her face. "I don't know what to do."

Max leaned on his cane and gave the two girls a knowing look. "She needs time to proses all this, just be there for her when she asked." He said getting a nod from the two girls.

Soon Star and Paulina joined Danny at his table with Sam, Max, and Tucker. As soon as Danny and Max sat at the table Tucker held up his carton of milk.

"To Danny and Max, the most badass duo in the school!" Tucker said with a grin on his face.

Sam gave a snort as she also held up her carton halfway. "Here, here." She said before Tucker downed the milk in one go.

Tucker put the carton of milk down and glanced at Valerie with a concerned look. "Is it true about her dad losing his job?"

Both Star and Paulina sighed before nodding there heads. "Yeah, the CEO sent a bunch of suits to Valerie and a mile long document paper that showed all the 'errors' Valerie's dad made." Star said while rubbing her face. "That shouldn't be legal."

"It isn't," Max said with a scoff. "But with Valerie's dad out for a while the CEO can come up with a plan to pin this all on her dad. That's not to mention if he never wakes up then the CEO doesn't have to pay anything."

That made Paulina put a hand on her head. "Fuck, I hope they make it through this."

"Is she at least going to be okay for now, financially?" Sam asked with some concern.

Paulina just waved her hand. "Money is not the problem. Her dad bought the house they live in and has plenty of money in the bank." She said before leaning forward. "But that doesn't mean it'll last forever, and with the CEO trashing her dad's name finding a job is going to be rough."

There was a glum air around the table as everyone slowly ate. Suddenly Star slapped her cheeks hard starling everyone.

"Common guys, we can't get depressed. Max is right, we need to be there for Valerie when she needs us." She said getting a smile out of everyone. "So to change topics, how's Cujo Danny?" Star asked getting confused from everyone but Max.

"He's good, but man he's an energetic little guy." Danny said with a snort.

"Cujo?" Sam asked with a confused look.

"Danny's new dog," Max filled in, surprising Sam and Tucker a little. "He found the little guy on Friday and he decided to take him in."

Tucker turned to Danny with a slightly surprised look. "You found a dog and it didn't run away?" He asked, making Paulina and Star confused.

"Why could the dog run away?" Paulina asked.

Sam snorted and crossed her arms. "Ever since Danny was little hardly any animal has liked him." She said with a shake of her head. "I remember I got a hamster when I was 12 and when Danny came to see it the little guy tried to run away on its wheel, or bite him." She said making Danny rub the back of his head.

"Well Cujo's different, he came to me and he sticks close." Danny said with a smile.

"So why did you name him Cujo?"

Danny pointed to Star, who gave a cheeky grin. "Star came up with it when I took her home on Friday."

Star just shrugged. "What can I say, my dad and I like books."

With that said the air around the table was much more up beet then before.

However in a back table one person was still depressed.

And extremely angry.

* * *

Valerie walked into her empty home and slammed the door behind her. The house was dark and had a lonely air around that just worsened Valerie's mood. The dark hair girl made a b-line to the house phone and instantly put in the number. After a minute the phone rang before someone answered.

" _Amity Park Hospital, how may we help you?_ " Someone said on the other side.

"Yes hello, this is Valerie Gray, I like to ask about Damon Gray and his condition?" Valerie asked in an almost hopeful voice.

There was a sigh at the other end that instantly crushed Valerie's hopes. " _I'm sorry Ms. Gray, but there has been no change to your father's condition. We'll call you if his condition changes._ " They said before hanging up.

Valerie just stood there for a long moment before she slowly hung up the phone.

"Damn it!" Valerie yelled before throwing the phone off the wooden counter.

Valerie was angry at a lot of things, she was angry that her dad was in a coma, she was angry at herself for not being able to keep him safe, and she was pisses at Mr. Page.

Mr. Page was an unbelievable asshole, blaming her dad on the destruction of AXION, blaming him for the deaths that happened. Not only that Mr. Page was going through incredible lengths to pull Damon's name through the mud, meaning when he wakes up finding a contract will be next to impossible for him to get a good job. The worst part was the news, reporters tried questioning her on how her dad could of messed up with security and what he may plan to do when he wakes up.

Valerie blinked when she felt pain in her left hand. Looking down Valerie grimaced when she was her hand had dented the counter the phone was on, blood leaking out from the side from a wooden shard that had cut her. Walking away Valerie made her way to the bathroom and pulled out a first aid kit before taking out some bandages.

 _*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*_

Valerie sighed as she tighten the bandages around her left hand. "Coming!" Valerie called as she finished up and started to put the first-aid kit away.

 _*KNOCK*KNOCK*KNOCK*_

"I said I'm coming!" Valerie yelled as she walked out of the bathroom.

Valerie walked to her front door and opened it, only to find no one there. Looking around Valerie found a large package at her feet that said, _For Ms. Gray_ at the top. Looking around again Valerie saw no one in sight, only the box at her feet.

Crouching down to the box Valerie saw there was no other markings other then her name. No stamps, no return address, nothing, and that made her worry a bit. Grabbing the box Valerie found it was surprisingly light before she took it inside.

Valerie placed the box in the middle of the living room and gave it a wary look. She didn't smell anything bad and it was too light to be a prank, so Valerie felt it was somewhat safe. Slowly opening the box Valerie found... a metal box, with a note on top.

Pulling the note from the box Valerie started to read it in her head.

 _Dear Ms. Gray_

 _You are probably wondering what this box is and where it came from. Inside is a device that will help you discover what attacked the lab and why Mr. Page is trying to cover it up. I cannot tell you exactly why because even I don't have a solid answer, but I do know it has something to do with an underground lab in AXION, it's deepest level. I cannot reach the level myself without getting myself killed and any attempt will still get me killed._

 _What I can tell you is this, the beast that you saw in AXION did not come from outside, it came from inside the building, and AXION is trying to cover it up. If they find out what I know they will kill me, and if they find out what you know they will kill you and your father. You can't take this to the police, Mr. Page owns a lot of them, at least not without hard evidence. Find some evidence and you should be able to take them to the news, then Mr. Page can't hide the evidence and the police will be forced to take him down._

 _All I can do is give you the equipment, it's up to you to take action._

 _From a Friend_

Valerie eyes were wide open as she finished reading and a million thought were running through her head. Who sent the note and package, why is Mr. Page trying to ruin her father's name, and what was that monster she saw.

Slowly turning to the metal case Valerie eyed it for a minute before pulling it out of the box and placing it on a coffee table. The metal case was smaller then the table, but large enough to hold something. After a minute Valerie slowly opened the case and was surprised at what she saw inside, before a big grin crossed her face.

"Oh yeah..." Valerie said as she pulled out a red suit.

* * *

"We're home." Danny said as he, Jazz, Max, and Luna walked into the Fenton home.

As a small green dog came scurrying into the kitchen, barking with a happy look on his face.

Jazz knelt down while scratching Cujo's head. "Hey Cujo, did you do anything interesting today?" She in an almost sarcastic voice.

 _"Arf-Arf!"_

"I think he said he was contemplating life." Luna said as she put a finger on her chin. "Or he was sleeping all day, I'm still trying to creak the dog's language." She said getting a chuckle from everyone.

Soon Maddie came walking into the kitchen and look to everyone with a smile. "Hey kids," She said as she turned to Danny with a smile. "Danny, the test results came in the mail not too long ago, we were waiting for you to take a look."

Danny and looked to Cujo, who was now in Luna's arms. "So we'll finally see why the hell your green." He said making the dog park.

The group made there way down to see Jack looking at a computer. The inventor looked back to the group with a smile. "Danny, everyone, your finally back." He said as he got up from the computer with a letter in his hands. "This came in from your friend in the Observers." He said while handing the letter to his son.

Danny nodded and took the letter from his dad's hands. "Now let's see why your green." Danny said to Cujo with a grin before opening the letter and started to read. "...What the fuck." Danny said in shock as he brought the letter closer, surprising everyone.

"Is something wrong man?" Max asked as he waked next to Danny.

Danny red the letter for a few more moments before slowly bringing them down. "It's... it's not what I expected." He said before looking to Cujo, the puppy panting happily in Luna's arms.

"Well, what dose it say?" Jazz asked in a worry voice.

Danny gave a sigh as he rubbed his head. "Well from reading the letter it says that Cujo has some major mutations in his DNA and body, and that's not just from being green." He said making everyone feel more worry, except for Luna, who just held Cujo closer.

"What kind of mutations are we talking about Danny?" Jazz asked as she glanced at Cujo.

Danny glanced back at the letter with a worry expression. "From what my friend said there's a large amount of hormones and adrenalin in his body, not only that but it says here that Cujo's cell replication is off the charts."

"Meaning..?" Max asked in confusion as he eyed the dog, who just panted happily.

"Meaning Cujo can heal fast, maybe as fast as me." Danny said as Jack grabbed the paper and looked it over.

"...He's right." Jack said in a shocked, shocking everyone in the room. "With the small blood that was taken there was more hormones running through that small sample to rival a horse, and that was just a drop." He said before everyone turned to Cujo.

 _"Arf-Arf!"_

Everyone gave a snort as they looked at the care free puppy as he panted in Luna's arms.

"So the little guy as a healing factor, is that so bad?" Max asked while he crossed his arms.

"I'm more concerned about how he got like this, and how it will effect him." Danny said as he rubbed Cujo's head, who panted happily.

"What if he was experimented on?" All eyes turned to Luna, who looked at the dog with a sad look. "It is not so far fetched to think about, green fur and no magic aura. It can only be an experimentation of sorts."

Everyone stood silent as they looked at one another, realization dawning on there faces. "That dose seem likely, remember his collar said 47 instead of a name," Jazz said a she grabbed Cujo from the blond girl and held the dog up. "But it would have to take someone with the right now how in order to cause this kind of mutation."

Danny sighed before he looked to the panting puppy, making him give a small smile. "Why did you have to become so much trouble?"

 _"Arf-Arf!"_

"Good answer." Danny snorted as Jazz put the dog down. "So now the question is what do we do with him?"

"We can monitor him," Maddie said as she pointed to one of the observing rooms. "We leave him in there over night and see if there is any changes." She offered.

Luna frowned at the room before turning to Maddie. "I don't like that idea," Luna said, grabbing everyone's attention "Cujo is just a puppy and leaving him in a room by himself all-night might not be healthy for him." She said before picking Cujo up from the floor.

Max sighed while folding his arms. "I was afraid of this." Max said while putting a hand to his face. "Luna is a Naturalist, she loves all animals and studying them freely. She hates to see any animal to be mistreated or sad."

"Good puppy." Luna said with a smile as she rubbed her hand over Cujo's head, making the puppy give a happy bark.

Maddie sighed and nodded her head. "I can understand that, but what should we do?"

"Just have Danny watch him." Luna said with a smile as she put slowly put puppy to the floor. "Cujo seems to have imprinted on Danny as a big brother of sorts, probably because he feels Danny is a werewolf."

As soon as Cujo touched the floor he rushed over to Danny, looking up with a big smile on his face.

 _"Arf-Arf!"_

Danny gave a small smile before he let out a sigh. "Fine, I'll keep an eye on Cujo. I just hope this doesn't bite me in the ass." He said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, Cujo's aura is not at all violent and rabid like most wild animals can be." Luna said with a smile. "I think as long as he isn't in danger he should be fine."

"We'll we should still do some tests." Jack said as he walked to his computer. "Maybe we missed something in the first scan of Cujo."

"After your done take Cujo out for a walk." Luna said as she reached into her bag while walking to Cujo. A moment later she pulled out a small treat while holding it up to the puppy. "Good boy." She said with a smile as Cujo sniffed and ate the treat.

"Why do you have dog treats on you, and when did you have them?" Jazz asked with a slight bewilder look on her face.

Luna turned to Jazz with a confused look on her face. "What are you talking about, I always have treats in my bag. I also have some meat if I ever meet a Thestral." She said before she looked up with a dreamy look on her face. "I really want to meet a Thestral." She said making everyone stare at her, even Cujo.

"...Don't worry, this is Luna just being Luna." Max said with a smirk as he put his hands in his pocket. "Well I need to go and check on my Café." Max said as he turned around.

"I want to go to the woods and see if I can find any interesting animals there." Luna said as she got up from the floor and turned to Max. "I have a feeling there might be some interesting animals there, maybe even a crumplehorn snorkack." Luna said with a dreamy expression as she walked up the stairs.

"You never know." Max said with a grin he said before turning to Jazz. "I'll call you later Red." He said before kissing her on the lips, one she returned.

Everyone in the room saw Luna puff her cheeks and narrowed her eyes at Jazz. When the couple pulled away Jazz looked at Luna with a smug grin as Max walked up the stares. Luna stared at Jazz for a moment before she grinned and started walking up the stares.

"Hey Max, why don't you help me search for some crumplehorn snorkack?" Luna asked with a big smile on her face as she grabbed Max's arm while pressing her chest against it. "It will be just like old time when we were kids." She said making Jazz's eye twitch.

Max rubbed the back of his head. "I don't know Luna, I need to go over some bills-"

"Please~" Luna said in a small voice as she stuck out her bottom lip and gave the spellslinger big puppy blue eyes. "For me Max~"

The spellslinger tried to look away but the blond girl just brought her head closer. Finally after a minute Max sighed and slowly nodded her head. "Fine." He muttered, getting a smile out of Lune.

"Great!" She cheered before pulling Max up the stares, but not before smirking back at Jazz.

"...That bitch..." Jazz muttered as she grit her teeth, making everyone take a step back, even Cujo as he hid behind Danny.

Jack put a hand on Danny's shoulder. "Try not to make any woman this mad son." Jack said with a blank look on his face.

"Yeah." He said with the same face as he nodded his head.

* * *

The next day of school was uneventful for the most part. Danny watched Cujo all day yesterday and the puppy did nothing strange other then be a puppy. There was nothing on patrol last night for the werewolf other then a few ghouls and one hellhound.

Danny walked down the hallway and quickly put his books in his locker before heading to the guy to watch the basketball game with Max, Luna and Jazz. As he walked he saw Sam and Tucker.

"Hey guy's." Danny called, making them turn to him with a smile. "How's it going?"

Sam gave a shrug as they walked down the hallway together. "Things are ok, are you going to the basketball game now?"

Danny nodded his head. "Yeah, Luna want's to go so she's dragging Max along, that causes Jazz to go as well and me." He said with a shrug.

That made Tucker slump. "So unfair, Max has not only Jazz but has Luna as well where's my girl." He complained.

Sam snorted and put a hand on her hip. "Maybe you should look for a girl instead of complain. It's not like one is going to fall out of the sk-"

"Whoa!" Tucker and someone else shouted as they bumped into each other books fell to the ground.

Sam and Danny were surprised to see Valerie who bumped into Tucker, dropping all of her books.

"Oh man, sorry Valerie." Tucker said as he helped her picked up her book. As he saw the names of the books the techno-geek raised an eyebrow.

Before Tucker could get a better look of the book Valerie quickly took the books from his hand. "It's alright." Valerie said with a small huff as she looked to the three.

Danny gave her a small smile. "You doing alright?"

Valerie's mouth moved into a thin line. "Dad's still in the hospital, but the doctors say he's chances of waking up are very strong." She said with a forced smile before she started to walk away. "Anyway I need to get going to the library, see you." She said before hurrying off.

The three stared at the dark skin girl as she turned a corner. "She looks better compared to yesterday, no bags under her eyes." Sam said with a shrug.

"But she still seemed a bit skittish." Danny said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Tucker was silent for a moment as he stared where Valerie had been. He then turned around and started to walk in the opposite direction. "You guys go ahead, I'm going to the library."

Both Sam and Danny looked surprised before they gave Tucker a deadpan look. "Really Tucker, her dad is in the hospital and your going to try to rebound her." Sam said with a look of disgust.

"No morals." Danny sighed in disappointment while shaking his head.

Tucker tripped on his own feet and gave his friend a shocked look. "What, no! That's not what I'm doing!" He protested.

"Sure." Danny and Sam drawled on, there expression not changing.

"I'm serious!" Tucker said while he stomped his foot before a serious expression crossed his face. "The books she was holding caught my eye, maybe I can help her with whatever she's looking up." He said with a shrug.

Danny and Sam looked at each other before looking back. "Fine, we know you have some standard you fallow." Danny said with a nod.

"Not a lot though, keep in mind." Sam added making Danny grin.

Tucker slumped. "Some friends you are." He said making the two laugh. "Alright, have fun at the game." He said before hurrying off.

Sam and Danny turned around and quickly made their way to the school gym. Ones there they saw the stands slowly fill of with students.

"Danny, over here!" Jazz called from the front row as she sat next to Max and Luna.

As the two got close Sam and Danny raised as eyebrow when she saw Luna.

"Nice... hat Luna?" Sam said to Luna as she sat down next to her.

Luna was currently warring pretty normal cloths at the moment, however it was something on her head that really stood out. On the blond girls head was a some kind of raven helmet, it had black feathers all around and a large beak that was open to reveal Luna's face.

"Do you like it?" She asked with her dreamy expression. "I made it when I was in my old school, we also had a Raven mascot." She said as the players started to come onto the court.

"That's cool, but it kind of looks like a crow, what's the difference between a Raven and a Crow?" Danny asked the animal expert as he sat next to Sam.

"Ravens have a higher pitch call while crows have a lower one." Luna said simply as she pointed to her helmet.

Max gave a small laugh as he looked to Danny. "Luna's always supported the school she went to, the whole school spirit and what not." He said before turning to her with a small grin. "Yet she doesn't understand a single rule of the game." He said, surprising everyone.

"I don't." Luna admitted without any shame giving everyone a good laugh. Suddenly Luna tilted her head with a slightly surprised look on her face. "But I'm pretty sure basketball and football are two different sports, right."

"Right..." Everyone said slowly.

"Then is it common for the captain of the football team to be playing as the basketball captain?" Luna asked as she pointed to the court.

Everyone turned their heads to the basketball court and were shock to see Dash, who had a bandage over his nose, leading the team with a sulking Mike in the back.

"What the hell is going on?" Jazz muttered what everyone was thinking. "Why is Dash playing basketball, and the captain no less?"

"Well you can thank Danny and Max for that?"

Everyone turned around and were surprised to see none other then Sidney Poindexter though he looked different, way different. The once nerdy nerd had a lot more color on his skin, he didn't have his thick glasses on anymore and his care was a bit more messy instead of the bowl-cut he used to have. He was warring cloths similar to what Danny had worn when he was in Poindexter's body.

"Wow Poindexter, I barley recognize you." Sam said in a friendly voice.

Poindexter blushed a bit as he sat behind Max. "Thanks, a lot of things changed since... that Mike incident." He said while sending Danny and Max a knowing look. "I've been working out a bit in the sun, jogs mostly, trying to get some color on my skin, and I'm warring contacts. Also I've taken some self-defense classes." He said before giving Sam a confident smile. "Also can you please not call me Sidney or Poindexter anymore."

"Then what should we call you now?" Jazz asked while tilting her head.

The once nerd gave the redhead a confident smile. "Call me Dexter for now on." The now renamed Dexter said.

Everyone smile at Dexter's new confidence. Luna however just tilted her head. "You were saying this is all Danny and Max's fault, how?" She asked, grabbing everyone's attention.

Dexter gave a grin as he pointed to Danny and Max. "Remember these two punching Dash in the face during lunch, well that attracted a lot of attention on Dash, bad attention. In order to save face Dash didn't tell Lancer or that would of made him look like more of a bitch, so he decided to boost his ego and popularity by being captain of the basketball team for this game." Dexter then pointed to the court with a satisfied grin on his face. "Mike however is now the bench warmer."

Everyone looked down to see Mike sulking on the bench as the game went on.

"I would say I feel sorry for him... if he wasn't such an ass." Sam said making everyone nod.

Dexter however just snorted. "Don't be, as soon as Mike found out instead of going to Dash he tried to jump me." He said making everyone give him a worry look. "Don't worry, it's was just smack talk and empty threats, nothing happened." He said before everyone looked to the game.

The game was surprisingly even for most of it, other players other then Dash scoring while the blond jock mostly hanging back. But after half time that's when things started to really turn down for the Casper High Ravens. Dash was being a ball hog for a lot of the game and the team started to fall behind, something everyone did not like.

"Man, we're going to lose unless someone kicks Dash off the court." Danny said with a snort as he leaned back.

Dexter shook his head. "Remember, Dash not only look like a fat bull, he's also as stubborn as one."

Sam grinned at Dexter as she raised her hand. "Nice insult Dexter."

Dexter looked surprised at the hand but smile and gave Sam a high-five.

The gave went of for about an hour before it was the last three minutes, the Casper high leading.

"Now if Dash can just keep out of the way we might actually win this." Jazz said as she held Max's hand.

Sam snorted as she rubbed her face. "I can't tell if that's a good thing or bad, I don't want Dash to get an even bigger ego."

Luna gave a shrug as she slowly moved closer to Max. "At least in the end we would win as a whole." She said as she looked down at the court. "It wouldn't be far to the other players if they lost because of there own team mates lack of skill." She said making everyone pause but nodding.

In the last seconds of the game Dash snatched the ball from someone on his own team, a tall redhead, before running down to the court. Everyone raised an eyebrow at this since Casper high was well in the lead and not in any critical situation, but Dash continued to run. Just as the buzzer was about to go off Dash jumped high into the air and dunked the basketball into the net in a very flashy fashion. Everyone seemed to go nuts at the dramatic ending as the buzzer went off and Dash was taking it all in with a big smile on his face.

"Then again, that smile and aura around him is very smug." Luna said with her usual expression on her face. "It makes me want to punch it."

Everyone turned to Luna with a shocked expression, no one more shocked then Max. "Holy shit, I can't believe even Dash can make someone as sweet as Luna pissed." Max said in shock.

Luna blinked as she looked around. "Also, where is Tucker?"

Sam seemed to snort at that as she held back a laugh. "I can see the connection, even I want to punch Tucker when he get's smug." She said making everyone laugh as they started to clear out.

"So where is Tucker?" Jazz asked as Max put a hand around we waist as they walked together.

"We bumped into Valerie earlier when she was heading to the library and he went after her." Danny explained, making everyone groan.

"Hasn't Tucker heard of a time and place." Max groaned. "The girl is going through her own shit and Tucker is trying to get some kind of rebound with her."

Sam waved her hand with a snort. "Don't worry, Tucker sounded actually worried for her and wasn't thinking with his lower head." She said, making everyone laugh.

"Hey, there's a first time for everything." Danny added as they walked out of the gym.

* * *

Valerie sighed as she sat down at a large table in the library and placed her books down. Not wising any time the dark skin girl quickly grabbed one of her books and started to read, not noticing the figure approach her table.

"Hey Valerie," Tucker said making the girl jump in shock from her seat. "Whoa, why so jumpy?"

Valerie but a hand over her heart and gave Tucker a light glare. "Because you sneaked up on me!" She said with a peeved look.

Tucker rubbed the back of his head with a confused look on his face. "Um Valerie, I walked right in front of you." Tucker said as he looked at the books on the table.

Valerie blinked before she slumped in her seat with a sigh. "Sorry Tucker, I just really focused on something."

"Yeah, I can tell." He said as he grabbed one of the books on the table. "'Hacking for Dummies', 'Sun Tzu's _The Art of War_ ', 'How to harness the mind to become a master Detective' ? Valerie, what's with all these books?" Tucker asked as he sat across from her.

Valerie looked away with a slightly nervous look on her face. "This is nothing, just something I'm working on."

Tucker didn't look the least bit convinced as he grabbed one of the books. "Look Val, I might not know a lot, but I can guess what this is for." Tucker said as he grabbed the Dummy book. "Your trying to hack something, and I think I have a pretty good guess on what it is."

Valerie was quiet for a long moment before she sighed in defeat while slouching. "Fine, you caught me." She said before glaring at Tucker. "So what are you going to do, rad me out to the teachers or something."

"Why would I do that?" Tucker asked as he placed the book down, surprising Valerie. "I can understand why you would try to hack into AXION, but I should tell you it's impossible for you."

That made Valerie glare at Tucker. "Why, why is it impossible for me?" She asked in a heated voice making Tucker lean back a bit.

Rising his hands in surrender Tucker tried to look calm. "Ha-have you ever tried to hack before, it's not something you can learn from this." He said as he pointed to the dummy book.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Valerie asked while throwing her hands up. "I found out... I found out what caused the exposing at AXION came from one of there labs." She said making Tucker's eyes widen a bit. "But I can't take this to the police since this isn't solid evidence, so what am I supposed to do Tucker?" She asked in an almost depress voice. "My dad is in the hospital and if I don't do something by the time he wakes up his life and career will be ruined."

Tucker stared at Valerie for a long moment, feeling sympathy for the distressed girl. With a determined loon on his face Tucker placed a hand on Valerie, making her look up.

"Look, I have no idea what's going on, but I do know I can help with something." Tucker said as took out his PDA from his bag. "I may not look like much, I can hack like no other." Tucker said with a confident grin on his face.

Valerie's eyes widen as she looked to Tucker and his PDA. "Your... going to help me hack into AXION?" She asked with a shocked expression.

Tucker gave a shrug. "I have no idea, but I won't no until I try." He said as he got up from his seat. "Common." He said before walking away, Valerie close behind.

The two soon found themselves in the back of the library near a slightly old computer. Tucker's PDA was hooked to the computer's hard drive as he was looking to his PDA and the computer at the same time.

"Okay, first I'm going to bounce the signal from here to a bunch of places so if we get caught, then I can start working on getting into AXION's more privet files." Tucker said as he tapped on his PDA.

Valerie was paying close attention to Tucker and she was amazed with how fast he was going on his PDA. "How are you so good at this?" Valerie couldn't help but ask.

Tucker gave a grin but didn't look away. "I've always been good with computers, but I had some help from Danny's parents." Tucker admitted.

"Danny's parents?" Valerie asked in surprise. "How did they helped you?"

Tucker just gave a shrug. "Danny's parents are inventors so they know a lot about technology and programing. They build all sorts of things like phones, computers, security systems, weapons, toasters-"

"Wait, what did you just say?" Valerie asked, cutting off Tucker.

Tucker turned to Valerie with a confused look on his face. "Toasters?"

"No, before that."

"Oh weapons," Tucker said before turning back to his PDA. "I heard Danny mention a few time how his parents, I think he mentioned recently about his parents might get a contract with the government soon." Tucker said offhand as he focused on his PDA.

If Tucker had been looking at Valerie he would of seen several expression cross Valerie's face.

Surprise.

Thought.

Opportunity.

Guilt.

But the one expressional that stayed on Valerie's face pure, unwavering,

Determination.

* * *

 **21N: Another long one, and sorry this one too so long to make. I started writing a real book and it's taken some of my time. But don't worry, I'm not giving up on this. So to go over a few things.**

 **1: My thoughts on 'Shades of Gray'. Honestly, the most I was peeved about was how Tucker was trying to help the girl who was trying to kill his best friend. I mean Tucker had seen Valerie shooting and trying to kill Danny, his best friend, and Tucker's first thought his to help her just so he can get closer to her. That's fucked up.**

 **2: Didn't anyone find it weird that as soon as Damon loses his job he is kicked out of his own home. I mean if I was making enough money to by $500 shirt like nothing I would defiantly save or buy a house, or both. It just doesn't seem likely that someone would instantly lose there home and money just from losing there job, unless for fraud.**

 **3: I hope everyone likes the changes I did to 'Shades of Gray'. Also for the Harry Potter fans I hope I wrote Luna with the right way in this story.**

 **4: Numbers 3 & 4, can anyone guess what they mean?**

 **Please continue to Fav/Fall/Review my stories.**


	27. Dark Gray P-2

_**KNight Wolf**_

 **Dark Gray P-2**

* * *

 **No Ones P.O.V**

Valerie sighed as she closed the door behind her. Looking down the dark skin girl's eyes were glued to the PDA in her hands.

Tucker was able to hack into AXION's computers and pull as much flies as he could from there servers without raising any alarms. Having nowhere to put them Tucker just downloaded the data onto his PDA and gave it to Valerie, saying he had more at home.

The thought of him helping her this much in her time of need brought a smile to her face... before she slapped her cheek.

"Keep it together Gray." Valerie muttered as she walked into her room.

As soon as Valerie entered her room she saw the red suit she received laid on her bed. She throw her bag off to the side and sat on her bed with the PDA in hand.

"Now let's see how exactly you work." Valerie said as she typed the word 'red' in the PDA.

Only one file popped up named ' _Red Warrior_ '. Not wising any time Val clicked on the only entry and started to read.

* * *

 ** _Red_ _Worrier_ :** _A advance suit battle suit designed to increase the wearers defense, reaction time, reflexes, strength, and speed. Suit also comes with basic VI to monitor vitals and treat basic wounds. The Red Warrior uses nano-fiver weaving to send electric pulses throughout the body for maximum use of the body._

 _ **Defense**_ : _Red Warrior suit is able to stop knives and basic gun fire from low caliber guns, though higher caliber bullets can still penetrate the suit. Suit is also able to stop electricity and extreme heats from harming the user to an extent._

 ** _Reaction_** ** _Time/Reflexes_** : _Red Warrior suit enhances the users nervous system via electric impulses in the spines and wrists, making the user react fast then normal. Test have shown users with higher reflexes react much quicker._

 ** _Strength/Speed_** : _Suit provides strength and speed multiplier with nano-weaving, letting the user push there bodies more then what they normally could not handle to a safe limit._

 ** _Weaknesses_** : _WARNING-Suit should be used no longer then 5 hours a day. Extended use as proven to cause nerve damage and/or blindness. Recommend burst of usage of suit to maximize time._

* * *

Valerie was amazes at what the suit could do, this kind of thing seemed to be something straight out of a comic book or movie.

The worst thing the suit could do to her would nerve damage or blindness, which was really scary on it's own. Luckily that would only happen if she used it for hours straight without turning it off or resting, which meant only one thing.

This was a _badass_ suit.

Grabbing the suit from the bed Valerie was still surprised to find it felt like leather instead. Holding the suit in front of her it looked to be a little bigger then her body, causing some worry with her.

"Well, only one way to find out."

Five minutes later Valerie stood in front of a full leant mirror in a surprisingly tight red and black suit. As soon as Valerie put on the suit it instantly fit to her size and from what the mirror showed her, it left little to the imagination which was slightly embarrassing.

Valerie turned to the side and glanced at her large bottom that was stretching the suit out a bit.

"Now let's see how this works." Valerie muttered before she put the mask on.

As soon as the mask was on she felt it tighten around her face and neck almost like a second skin. Valerie panicked a little before she felt something zap her in the back of her neck, wrist, ankles, and spine all at once.

 _"Red Warrior Online."_

Valerie jumped a good foot in the air when she heard a voice in her ear.

"Who's there?" Valerie asked as she looked around, only to see something pop up in front of her face.

 _"I am the suit's VI, designated XJ-0461. I was created to monitor the users vitals, surroundings, and give tactical advice."_

Valerie was amazed at what the VI was telling her before she cleared her throat. "So, what can you tell me about this suit?"

 _"The Red Warrior was designed for solders to gain temporarily inhuman strength, speed, and reflexes while gaining tactical advice from me, allowing the most efficient execution proses."_

Valerie raised an eyebrow at to herself when she heard the VI's explanation. "Wait, you said temporarily, I thought the suit gave all that as long as I wear it?"

 _"The Red Warrior dose provide a boost in strength, speed, and reflexes to a save limited where the use can handle. But if the situation demands it I can push both the user and the suit to the point of inhuman level. Though it is advised that said user only use this method as little as possible as results have shown to lessen the time the user is regimented in the suit and may harm the users body."_

Valarie paid rapid attention to the VI and was amazed that it was giving her a better understanding of the suit then even the PDA.

"What can you tell me about AXION?"

 _"AXION created Red Warrior suit along with several other inventions. If you are asking for specific information I am sorry to say that I was given no relevant information-_

Valerie clicked her tongue in disappointment before sighing.

 _"Except for one Video log."_

Now that caught Valerie's attention as her head shot up, which was pointless since the hub was still in her face. "What video log?"

" _Unknown, I suspect it was placed their before my activation."_ XJ said in a bland voice. _"Do you wish for me to play it?"_

Valerie was about to answer before pausing. "This video isn't going to fry my brain is it." She seen enough movies to be wary of sudden things popping up.

 _"Negative, the possibility of a video harming this user in any way is impossible. The video is a few minutes and only holds audio and visual data."_

After a moment to think Valerie nodded her head. "Play the video."

The VI said nothing as a screen flashed in front of Valarie's face. The teen saw an old man with long white hair and a long beard on his chin that seemed to go to his chest, he had Asian features and was warring small classes on the bridge of his nose.

 ** _"Ms. Gray, if you are watching this then you have gotten my package. I am Dr. Fuji, a scientist at AXION and have been for a few years. The reason I left you this video is to tell you the truth about what happened at AXION that day your father was put into a coma."_**

Valerie was shocked right down to her core, she was finally going to get some answers about what the hell happened and what she saw.

 _ **"Now I can't give you a full explanation without us both getting caught, certain words may gain the attention of others."**_ He said, disappointing Valerie. _ **"But I can say this, what happened to your father was an accident to an extent, but the CEO Mr. Page was the one to locked the door trapping you in that room."**_

Valerie saw red at those words and she wanted nothing more then to strangle Mr. Page with her own hands.

 ** _"As for what caused the explosion, all I can say is Project Cerberus. If you want some answers that is where to look."_** Dr. Fuji said as he looked around in worry. **_"I must go now, and one more thing Ms. Gray. Trust no one."_** Then the video ended.

Valerie was feeling so many things right at that moment, anger and rage at Mr. Page was the biggest at the moment. Taking a deep breath Valerie calmed herself down before looking forward with a fierce glare.

"XJ, what can you tell me about Mr. Page?"

 _"All I can gather is what can be found on the internet. My program was given no critical data on AXION that may harm it."_

Well that did Valerie no good since she already knew everything there was to know about Mr. Page from a public view. Mr. Page was a wealthy man in his 50's, no living family or close friends, no social life, and a hell of a lot of shady roamers floating around the man.

"XJ, I have a question?" Valerie asked as she slowly stood strength up.

 _"Yes user?"_

"How are your morals and loyalty to AXION?"

The VI was silent for a moment before he answered. _"I have no programing to hold me back from AXION installed, the only one I shall listen to is you, the user."_

Valerie nodded her head as a determined look crossed her face. "Then let me ask you this, how good are you at hacking?"

* * *

Danny ducked under a hellhound flying at him before he sliced it's stomach open with his claws. The beast fell to the floor dead before it's body started to turn to dust.

Not even a second later a hellhound jumped on Danny's back and was about to bight into his shoulder, but the werewolf acted quickly an throw the dog into a wall, a satisfying crack fallowing.

Danny let out a breath as he glanced around the open parking lot he was standing in, seeing scorch marks covering the asphalt. Looking at his watch Danny grimaced when he saw it was just after 3 am.

"Damn it, I'm going to be tired in the morning." Danny muttered before he looked around. "Now where the hell did I park..."

After a bit of searching Danny found his car about half a mile from where he was. Feeling that he had done enough for the night Danny changed into his normal cloths and started to make his way home. On the drive back home Danny started to think how things had been quiet since the Cube incident, but there was also tension between him, Max, and Luna. Danny shuttered slightly when he thought of that hellhole. The werewolf never felt so vulnerable in his life, like he would die just because someone else wanted him gone. The werewolf would be dead if not for the people he met in that place, Max for his levels, Luna for her Seer ability, Wulf and Skulker helping them with fighting, it may have been luck but they all survived.

Soon the teen pulled up behind his house just outside the garage. Danny entered the backdoor and walked to the kitchen feeling his exaction was over him. Letting out a sigh Danny was about to make his way to his room and sleep... until he stopped in his tracks.

Danny glanced around and started to sniff the air around. Instantly an unfamiliar and metallic smell filled his senses. Putting his ear to the grown Danny closed his eyes before they snapped open.

Someone was in the basement.

Rushing downstairs to the basement when Danny entered he was shocked at what he saw.

Someone, a young woman in a tight red suit, was caring one duffle bag and a metal case of his parents tech out of the Fenton vault.

"Wow," Danny said making the person freeze in place with the weapons still in her hands. "I got to say you've got some serious balls." Danny said as he cracked his knuckles.

When Danny got a good look at the person he realized the young woman was about his height, if not just a little shorter.

" _Is this girl someone my age?_ " The werewolf thought in shock. " _If so is she supernatural, or someone in over their head._ "

Danny didn't feel any magic aura off the person, but then again they could be suppressing it like him.

The young woman in the red suit stared at Danny before taking a step forward. **"Walk away Mr. Fenton, I just want what's in the bag."** She said as her voice was muffled as she stood up a little starter.

Danny just gave a chuckle as he stepped forward, making Red bring up her guard a bit. "You have no idea who I am do you?" Danny asked making Red tilt her head. Danny sighed at that. "Listen, just drop the weapons and tell me who sent you. That way you'll stay out of jail at least."

Red stared at Danny for a long moment before bringing her hands up. **"I'm sorry, but I need this tech to help me."** She said in a determined voice as she got into a fighting stance.

 _"Karate."_ Danny thought as he throw his jacket off and got into his own fighting stance. _"She seems confident in her skills. Let's see how good they are."_

"So do I get a name or are you just going to beat the crap out of me for fun?" Danny said in a cheeky voice and he could tell it ticked off the girl a bit.

 **"...Call me... Red Huntress."** She said before she sprinted forward.

 **Xx(** **Who let the Dogs out by: _Baha Men-START_** **)xX**

Red sent a high kick right for the side of Danny's head, wanting to end the fight as fast as possible. Instead Danny caught the limb in mid air, shocking the girl.

"Nice try, if I wasn't an experienced fighter." Danny said with a grin as throw Red back. Danny shook his hand a bit but kept the grin on his face. _"She kick's hard for someone her size, and with no magic aura either. Definitely well trained."_

Red landed on her butt before rolling onto her back and getting into her fighting stance again.

Inside the Red Worrier suit Valerie was freaking out.

 _"Of all the fucking luck Danny has to walk down stares just as I'm about to leave!"_ Valerie thought in her head as she squared off from him after he throw her on her ass. _"And how the hell is he so strong!"_ Valerie had kicked hard enough to knock Danny out but not take his head off, but hard enough to take his head off. Instead Danny grabs her leg and throws her onto her ass like nothing.

"XJ, I thought you turned off the alarms!" Valerie whispered to her VI as Danny just grinned at her, freaking her out and ticking her off a bit.

 _"I did, no alarms were set off when I hacked into the defense system."_

Valerie didn't have enough time to think as Danny rushed forward and throw a punch right at her head. Valerie barley had enough time to dodge before she throw a much stronger kick to Danny's side.

The werewolf winced at the blow before grabbing her leg and slamming his palm into her chest, throwing her back a few feet.

Valerie felt the wind knocked out of her as she grabbed her chest. Looking up Valerie had to jump back when Danny sent a drop kick right for her head. Throwing herself back Valerie quickly closed the distance between them and punched Danny in his side hard. Danny winced but grabbed Red's hand before jumping up and slamming his elbow right into her mask. Red's head whipped back as she felt her ears ring, but she didn't back down, instead she grabbed Danny's arm before jumping up herself and kicking Danny right in the chest as hard as she could.

The werewolf would admit that the wind was knocked out of him as he stumbled back while holding his chest. Shaking the pain off Danny stepped forward with a glare as the Red Huntress who jumped to her feet.

"So who do you work for?" Danny asked in a cheeky voice as he sent a spin kick for Red's waist, only for the young woman to jump back. "Some kind of company wanting to get their hands on fire power. A mercenary group?" Then Danny's eyes narrowed so hard it almost freaking Valerie out. "Are you another Hunter?"

 **"...Please Mr. Fenton, I just need this tech. No one has to get hurt."**

"Except for anyone you use those against." Danny growled letting a little bit of his werewolf side out before he calmed down. "My family choses who gets those weapons, and you miss do not get that chance."

Valerie stared at Danny for a long moment before she sucked in her breath. "I'm sorry Danny..." Valerie muttered before holding out her arms.

In an instant two small blasters appeared around her wrist, making Danny's eyes widen. Before the werewolf could even think the wrist blasters let out pink blast hitting Danny square in the chest, throwing him off his feet and over a desk full of lab equipment.

Valerie was breathing hard as she slowly brought her arms down, which were shaking. "Are you sure that didn't hurt him too bad?" Valerie asked in a shaky voice as she turned to grab the tech from the floor.

 _"The blast was strong enough to knock him out Ms. Gray, not enough to kill or seriously injure."_ XJ said in his usual bland voice. _"Though now you only have about 8 shots left."_

The Red Huntress sucked in her breath before turning around and walking to the bags of tech on the floor.

" _ARF!"_

The noise made Valerie freeze in place before she turned her head back. There by the stares was a small green puppy growling her from the bottom of the stairs.

 _"Arf! Arf!"_ Cujo parked at the Red Huntress.

Valerie waved her hand at the dog with an annoyed look on her face. "Shoo, go piss on a tree or something." She said before grabbing her bags.

Cujo growled before charging at Valerie and bighting her leg.

"Son of a bitch!" Valerie shouted more surprised then in pain before kicking the dog into a wall, hearing a painful bark.

Valerie felt a little bad but hell, she just blasted Danny and was stealing his parents tech. Kicking a puppy was not something she was going to beat herself up for long, she'll do that after everything is done-

"Really." A cold voice said stopping Valerie in her tracks. "First you blast me," Danny stood up from the other side of the table he was thrown across, a dry chuckle escaping his mouth. "Then you try to steal my parents tech before kicking my fucking dog." When Danny looked right at the Red Huntress she actually took a step back seeing his hard eyes. "You are starting to piss me off." He growled as he ripped of his burnt shirt.

But before anything could happen a growl was heard, freezing Danny this time.

 _"Grrr!"_

Slowly both teens turned to the side to stare at what was making that noise, and only saw a twitching Cujo.

The puppy's body was twitching uncontrollably as it growled in anger and in pain. Then when it looked up the two teens were shocked to see his eyes were glowing red.

Cujo groaned as he started to shake harder. The puppy's paws slowly grow in size along with his four legs before the rest of his body started to grow at once. It was a slow proses to watch even though it only took seconds in reality. The dog's body grow until it was the size of a motorcycle.

The two teens jaws dropped at what they saw the hulking dog growl at the Red Huntress.

 _"Grrrr..."_

When Cujo grow he was glaring right at Valerie, who took a step back in fear.

 _"This... this is too familiar!"_ Valerie screamed in her head, too scared to move.

Then Cujo lunged forward right at Valerie, his mouth full of sharp teeth wide open.

Valerie froze in place, flashbacks of the day her father got her flooded her mind, fear gripped her when she realized one thing.

 _"I'm going to die..."_

Then out of nowhere Danny tackled the dog on the side, throwing it off it's course.

"Cujo, down boy!" Danny yelled as he used all the strength in his human form to pull the dog to the ground.

That seem to snap Valerie out of her shock as she gapped at Danny as he held the dog down.

"Fuck!" Danny yelled as the dog picked him up and charged at the Huntress again.

Valerie snapped out of her daze and did the only thing she could. She grabbed her bags and dodged to the left, feeling her foot grazes the dog.

Jumping to the side Cujo smacked head fist into the steel wall, hard enough to dent. This gave Danny enough time to pull the dog down to the floor, however Cujo just started thrashing around, trying to get Danny off him.

As Cujo thrashed around he sent desks and equipment flying everywhere yet Danny never let go. As Valerie was about to run up the stairs her way was blocked when a desk came flying in front of her, stopping her in her tracks. Turning around Valerie again had to dodge to the side in order to not get floored by the super-dog, bot not before blasting the dogs side with her wrist-blaster. To her shock however the blast barley did any damage whatsoever. As Danny held onto Cujo's neck and tried to bring him down as the werewolf was slamming into nearly everything in the lab.

Danny was suddenly slammed into a computer that hummed to life and a moment later the portal opened.

 _"Fenton portal online."_ A metallic voice said shocking Danny.

"Shit!" The werewolf yelled as he was about to rush to the portal only for his grip to tighten when Cujo tried to run at Valerie again.

Valerie's head whipped around when she heard the metallic voice and she came face to face with a swearing vortex.

"XJ, what the hell am I looking at!" Valerie said in shock and for a moment she forgot about the giant dog that Danny was somehow holding down.

 _"Unknown, this vortex is giving off energy my scanner can not recognize."_

"What the hell!? What the hell are the Fenton's working-" Valerie was cut off when the Cujo slammed into her from behind, sending her flying right into the portal.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" Danny roared before using his aura to help him slam Cujo down to the floor, hard. **"Down boy."** Danny said in a low growl as he shifted onto his werewolf form.

That seemed to calm Cujo down quite a bit as the dog laid down and started whimpering.

Not a moment later Danny heard footsteps from the stares before his family entered the basement, Jack and Maddie holding some Fenton Blasters in their hands alone with Jazz who had a Fenton Pearl.

"Danny, we heard yelling and we came to... check on..." Jack slowly trailed off when he saw his son in his werewolf form, the lab trashed, the Fenton Portal was on, and there was a giant green dog whimpering at Danny.

The guardian sighed as he looked around. "We need to talk." Danny said before Cujo started to shrink down to his normal size, shocking everyone again. "Talk a lot."

 _"Arf!"_

 **Xx(Who let the Dogs out by: _Baha Men-END_ )xX**

* * *

"FUCK!" Valerie screamed as she hit the ground hard with a thud before she throw herself up with her blasters out, only to find herself in a forest. "Wha- where the hell am I?!" Valerie said as she looked around.

 _"It appears,"_ XJ's voice made Valerie jump in shock a bit. _"That we are in the Amity Park Forest, about 30 miles from your home."_

That felt like a smack to the face for Valerie. "How in the hell did I get her XJ!" Valerie said in a shocked voice.

 _"... The only logical conclusion is the devoice that was activated in the Fenton's lab. I recall it was called the Fenton portal Ms. Gray."_

Now that had Valerie floored. "Are you saying the Fenton's have a god damn teleported in their basement!" Then she remembered what happened in the basement. "Wait, fuck the teleported! What the hell happened to Danny's dog, it turned into a fucking monster! Did the Fenton's create that thing, is Danny ok, oh god what the fuck is happening-"

 _"Ms. Gray your vitals are spiking at an alarming rate. I'd advice you calm down."_

That made Valerie pause before she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Your right XJ, your right. It's just..." Valerie took on her mask and took a deep breath of air. "God how could things turn to shit so fast." Valerie said while rubbing his face. "And that dog, and Danny," Valerie started to think about what she saw in that basement.

For one the Fenton's had some serious tech in their, like they were preparing to go to war or something. Then their was Danny, who seemed too calm to see someone break into his home and try to steal something from him. And not to mention the fact Danny called her a Hunter.

"...Could Danny... could Danny be a Hunter?" Valerie muttered in a worry tone to herself. "But... it would explain his skills, and the fact he wasn't scared of-of that dog."

 _"Ms. Gray, you seem to be put off by this turm 'Hunter'."_ XJ asked in his robotic voice.

Valerie was quiet for a long moment before shaking her head. "It's nothing XJ..." She said before sighing. "Now, how do we get home?"

 _"At a normal walking pace is should take you about 15 hours to reach your home."_ XJ said casually making Valerie faceplate.

"It'll be mourning by the time I get home, and I'll miss school by then!" Valerie shouted to the VI.

 _"...You may also use the device we acquired from the Fenton's vault."_

That's when it his Valerie as she remembered one of the Fenton's inventions she grabbed while in the vault. Reaching down to the only metal case Valerie opened it and could not help but grin.

"How long will it take us to get home?" Valerie asked as she to the invention out of the metal case.

 _"Factoring in inexperience toppled with avoiding any eyewitnesses, it should only take about 30-45 minutes to reach our destination."_

Valerie nodded before taking the invention and placing it on the ground by her feet before activation it. The invention unfolded itself until a until a metal surfboard was hovering above the ground with two jets at the back.

 **"Fenton Combat Hoverboard online."** The invention said making Valerie grin even wider as she stood on top of the invention with a duffle bag over her shoulder and the metal case in her hand.

"Alright, next stop- Whoa!" Valerie was cut off when the hoverboard shot off like a rocket into the sky. "How do you fly this crazy thing!?" Valerie screamed as she blasted off into the night sky, barley having any control.

* * *

Danny groaned as Jazz pulled up in the school in her car. The two got out as Danny put on a pair of black sunglasses to block out the brought sun.

Not a moment later they saw Max walking to them with a smile on his face and coffee in his hands.

"Morning guy-"

"Coffee. Now." Was all Danny said with his arm stretched out.

Max didn't hesitate handing Danny his coffee, who started to chug it down like it was beer. Jazz gave a small thank you to her boyfriend who gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"So, what happened?" Max asked while pointing to the tired werewolf.

"Lab got rob. Cujo is some kind of mutant dog. Robber got away with lots of tech. Spent most of the night searching for robber." Danny then took another big gulp of his coffee. "Didn't find anything."

"..." Max turned to Jazz with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, I'm going to need more then that."

"The lab was robbed last night." Jazz said as the three started to make their way to school. "The person was a woman about Danny's height warring a red suit and she stole a lot of tech."

"What she steal?" Max asked with a worry look.

"Mostly blasters, but the really kicker was the combat hoverboard." Jazz said with a scowl.

Now that made Max's eyebrows shoot up. "Combat hoverboard?" The spellslinger repeated slowly as if he heard that right.

"The Silver Fang, prototype, version 13, is an advance collapsible board that is armed with blasters, explosives, and a built in camouflage. Capable of 250 mile speeds and an altitude of 2000 feet." Danny said in one breath making Max stare at him.

"Um..."

"It was on Danny's Christmas list when he was 13." Jazz filled in making Max nod his head. "But still, I wonder who got passed all our defenses so easily?" Jazz muttered while rubbing her head.

"Who got pass what so easily?"

The three turned around to see Sam and Tucker looking at them with raised brows.

Jazz's eyes widen a little as she realized the two teens just caught her talking about. "We-well you see... Sam..." Jazz stuttered a little while trying to come up with some kind of lie.

Seeing his sister was in distress Danny quickly stepped in. "Their was a break-in at our house." Danny said shocking everyone, including Jazz and Max.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Sam asked in worry as she looked over Danny and Jazz.

The werewolf quickly waved her off with a small smile. "Everyone was asleep when it happened, but I woke up just in time to see someone leave while taking some of our inventions from the lab."

"Damn man, you get a good look at who it was?" Tucker asked as he brought out his PDA. "Maybe this person is already wanted?"

Danny just shook his head. "Can't this person was some girl warring a tight red bodysuit, covered everything including her face with a black visor over her eyes."

Tucker seemed to freeze in place before his head whipped to Danny. "D-Did you say a... tight red bodysuit?" Tucker stuttered in shock.

Everyone rolled their eyes at Tucker's gaping mouth. "Yes Tucker, it was a chick in a tight Red bodysuit that left little to the imagination." Danny said with a snort as his friend jaw dropped farther. "She also took a bunch of my parents equipment and we have no idea where it is." Danny said while rubbing his head.

"What did the police say?" Sam asked while Tucker seemed frozen in place.

"There's not much they can do to be honest." Now Danny lied through his teeth, the last thing they were going to do is let the police handle this. "Whoever did this was very good, left nothing."

Jazz suddenly looked at her phone and sighed. "We better get moving, the bells about to ring." She said before turning to Tucker. "Is he going to be okay?" She couldn't help but ask as Tucker still had a shock look on his face.

Sam just waved her off with an annoyed look on her face. "Give him five minutes to get the thought of a woman in a tight suit out of his head first, then he'll be back to normal." Sam said as she and everyone else started to leave.

The only one left was Tucker as he slowly started to move again, only this time an angry and worry look was on his face while he looked though his PDA.

 _"What the hell have you done Valerie?"_ Tucker though while bringing up a file labeled Red Warrior.

* * *

Valerie gave a loud yawn as she lowly opened her locker while rubbing her eyes. By the time she got home it was already 5:30, meaning she only had a few hours before school started. Unfortunately the last thing Valerie could do was go to bed since she had to go over what she got from the Fenton's vault.

The teen was able to grab a large blaster of some kind, the hoverboard, a few explosives, and two hand blasters. That should be more then enough for her to go into AXION and find out what the hell happened that night.

As Valerie closed her locker she nearly jumped back in shock when she saw Tucker right on the side, glaring at her.

"Jesus Tucker," Valerie said as she put a hand over her heart. "You nearly gave me a heart attack."

Tucker's serious face did not drop as he crossed his arms. "I had an interesting conversation with Danny." He said making Valerie's stomach drop as she froze in place. "He said someone broke into his home last night and took some of his parent's tech. He didn't see who it was since they were warring a red bodysuit, but he did describe it looked like this."

When Tucker brought up his PDA Valerie felt her heart stop when she was it was a picture of the Red Warrior combat suit.

"T-Tucker, I can explain-"

"Explain what," Tucker cut off with a glare that actually made Valerie take a step back into the lockers. "That you used me, stole dangerous equipment from my best friends parents." Tucker said in a heated voice before he noticed some people staring at them, making him take a step back. "Please, explain this to me."

Valerie mouth opened and closed for several seconds, her mind thinking of something to say in this situation. A lie would only make things worse and she couldn't tell Tucker exactly what she saw last night, he would think she was lying.

Taking a small breath Valerie looked Tucker in the eyes. "Tucker, can we talk about this during free period?" Valerie asked, trying to keep her voice strong.

The techno-geek gave Valerie a long stare that made her fidget a bit until he took a step forward. "I'll be in the library during lunch. If your not their I will tell Danny everything." He said before walking away.

Valerie gave a small sigh as she leaned against her locker and put a hand over her heart. Tucker had completely caught her off guard when he confronted her. He was nothing like before when she asked for help, he talked with a strong voice, he was firm, he was hard-

Valerie quickly shook her head and lightly slapped her cheeks. "Get it together Val, boys are the last thing that should be on your mind." She said before heading to her next class.

* * *

Tucker stood in front of the library door and just stared at it, thinking. After his talk with Valerie Tucker had been somewhat avoiding his friends. He didn't know what to say even if he did meet them.

 _"Hey Danny, remember that person who robbed you? Well it turns out it was Valerie who robbed you using a super-suit she somehow got. Oh, how did she know about your weapons and tech, I let it slip while I was hacking AXION's computers for her. Sorry about that."_ Tucker thought sarcastically while rolling his eyes.

Taking a small breath in Tucker entered the library and quickly made his way to the back. Intently he was Valerie sitting where they were yesterday with a worry expression on her face, making Tucker feel a little bad about. Then he remember how she stole dangerous tech from his best friends parents, making his face turn serious again.

Tucker said nothing as he sat across from Valerie, making her look up with a surprised expression.

Just as she opened her mouth Tucker raised his hand. "I want you to answer my questions honestly, depending on what you say I come up with my decision, okay?" Valerie just gave a small nod while looking down. "How did you get the Red Warrior suit?"

"...Not... not long after the... accident I received a package." Valerie said while giving a sigh. "No return address or stamp. Inside I found a note along with the Red Worrier suit. The note read that whatever happened at AXION was... was some thing deep in the labs." Val said while taking a deep breath. "The package also had the Red Worrier suit." Tucker just folded his arms and had a thoughtful look on her face. "How... How did you know about the Red Worrier suit?" She couldn't help but ask.

Tucker brought out his PDA and held it up. "I sent of copy of all the files I downloaded to my PDA at home. It's not every day you get your hands on sensitive information." He said before narrowing his eyes. "Now don't change the subject. Why did you steal from Danny's parents in the first place?"

Valerie just gave a nervous shrug. "I thought I need some extra firepower. So I took a few blasters... some explosives... and a hoverboard." Valerie trailed off, the longer she spoke the worse it sound.

"... Explosives... Hoverboard..." Tucker said as he went bug eyed at Valerie. "Valerie are you fucking insane!"

"Shhh!" The librarian shushed them making the two flinch.

Tucker took a deep breath to calm himself down before looking to the teen across from him. "Val-"

"Before you say anything else." Valerie cut Tucker off while bring up the PDA he gave her. "Look at this." She said before playing the video she saw last night.

Tucker watched the video in silence and when he saw who was talking his eyes widen a bit. By then end of the video Tucker had a thoughtful look on his face while his brows furrowed.

"Dr. Fuji, he's working for AXION?" Tucker said in a confused voice.

"Wait, you know Dr. Fuji?" Valerie asked with a shock look on her face.

Tucker waved his hand at her. "I don't no him personally but I've heard of him." Tucker said as he brought up his PDA. "Dr. Fuji is a genius bioengineer, he has written several papers on how with just simple gene therapy for a few thousand people the likely hood of all major illnesses would be nothing more then more then a common cold. He has also came up with a lot of ways to help people, or at least in theory."

Valerie looked at the articles and saw Dr. Fuji present a pod of some kind. "What's that?"

"One of Dr. Fuji's inventions he made a few years ago. It's supposed to give people a higher immune system and help treat wounds." Tucker said in an almost exited voice. "He called it the G-Chamber, since it's supposed to provide Gene therapy faster and more efficient." He said before his brows furrowed. "But this isn't adding up. Dr. Fuji practically dropped off the map a few years back, all his papers and research just stopping. Now it turns out he's working for AXION for a few years now, a weapons and robotics companies, why would they need a bioengineer that's more interested in medicine?"

Valerie slapped her hand onto Tucker's arm. "You see, this all doesn't make sense. What is this Project Cerberus he was talking about, how is it connected to my dad getting attacked, what exactly attacked me and my dad in the lab?"

Tucker had a seriously thoughtful look on his face before his head snapped up and he shook his head. "Wait a second, we're getting off track." He said with a small glare making Valerie chuckle and look away, making Tucker lessen his glare. "Valerie, this may all be connected, but what the hell are you doing?" He asked making Valerie pause. "What are you going to do exactly, break into AXION and somehow find this Project Cerberus?"

Valerie nodded her head. "Exactly, if I can prove Mr. Page has been working on something super illegal that he would need to blame my dad for, then it has to be so big not even the police on his pay roll can look away. That'll clear my dad's name."

Tucker was quiet as he processed what Valerie had said. It did make a degree of sense, blow the lid off a super secret project to drag Mr. Page's name down to show what really happened. But their was another big problem.

"How are you going to get in?"

"Huh?" Valerie asked in a questioning voice.

"How are you going to break into AXION?" Tucker asked again. "Are you going to go in guns blazing, because that's an easy way for you to get caught or die, super-suit or not."

Valerie rubbed the back of her head. "I was thinking about creating a destruction with some explosives before sneaking in."

Tucker instantly shook his head at that while giving a hard sigh. "Val, that is the last thing you should do. The guards would be on alert and would find you easily."

"But with the suit-"

"You can only fight them off for so long." Tucker cut off. "I've read what the suit can do. It's amazing but it's not invincible, plus if AXION knows someone is trying to break in they'll go into lockdown, blocking any data collection and trap you inside. They will trap you Valerie."

Valerie was quiet for a long moment before she slumped against the table. "Then what am I supposed to do Tucker?" Valerie asked in a desperate voice. "If I don't do nothing my dad's life is over when he wakes up. He won't be able to find work and with the medical bills racking up money will be tight." When Valerie looked at Tucker with watery eyes the teen swallowed hard. "He's the only family I have."

It was no secret that Valerie had no family other then her dad. No aunts, no uncles, no grandparents, only her dad. Her mom passed away a long time ago when Valerie was younger, making it a sour topic for the teen.

Tucker gave a loud sigh as he balled his fist and hit the side of his head. "This is crazy, this is crazy, this is crazy." The techno-geek repeated making Valerie tilt her head. "Is their nothing I can do to stop you?" He asked in a weak desperate voice.

A hard look crossed Valerie's face as she looked to Tucker. "I'm not stopping until I clear my dad's name and take Page down."

Tucker gave Valerie a long look and saw she wasn't going to change her mind. With a sigh he brought up his PDA. "Alright, look at this." He said while showing the PDA to Valerie. "This is a map of AXION and all the new additions they've had. Even under the book stuff." Valerie's mouth fell open at that. "Your best bet is to enter the south entrance, that has the least amount of guards on patrol, however their are cameras that cover nearly every angle. Luckily I can put them in a lop to allow you enough time to get in. After that your on your own, their inner security is to advance for anything I have."

Valerie's jaw dropped when Tucker finish talking. She stared at the PDA in pure shock as her head whipped back and forth between it and Tucker. "Your... your going to help me?" Valerie asked in shock.

Tucker just gave a sigh as he leaned. "I have three options here, and stopping you is not one of them. I could turn you in, meaning you could get sent to jail and Mr. Page will find out you know something. I could do nothing and pretend I saw nothing, but then you'll go in and get yourself hurt. Or I could help you, and take this son of a bitch down." Tucker said with a small chuckle.

Valerie just stared at Tucker with her jaw hanging. This was not some techno-geek who just surfed the web, this was a hacker that was helping her. So she did what felt natural at the moment.

Val reached across the table, grabbed Tucker's face, and brought him into a deep kiss. The techno-geeks eyes popped out of his head as he felt Valerie push her tongue in his mouth. After a few seconds Valerie pulled back with a wet pop while Tucker stood in place.

"Tucker... I can never thank you enough." Valerie said while giving him a small peck on his cheek. "Meet me at my house afterschool so we can come up with a plan." She said before getting up and leaving the library.

Techno-geek just sat their, frozen in place with his mouth hung open as he tried to processed what just happened. He was so frozen in place that when people passed him some thought he had a stroke and had call a teacher.

* * *

Jazz pulled up in front of her house with Danny while her boyfriend pulled up behind her with Luna. The school day had been mostly uneventful for everyone, though Danny and Jazz did explain what happened last night to Cujo, shocking the two magic users.

Everyone got out of the two cars and made their way to the Fenton household.

"Mom, dad, we're home!" Danny called as he throw his bag by the couch in the living room. "And Max and Luna are here with us!"

"We're downstairs Danny!" Jack called from the basement just loud enough for the werewolf to hear.

The group of teens made their way down to the basement to see Jack typing at a computer while Maddie was looking at a clipboard. The strangers thing however was the sleeping Cujo in the blast proof room with a punch of wires attached to his head and body.

"Hey mom, dad." Jazz said making her parents turn to her with a smile. "So, found anything on Cujo?"

Maddie sighed and nodded her head. "A lot of things actually. Whatever happened to Cujo last night brought up a lot of thing we missed."

"Is he okay?" Luna asked while giving the puppy a worry look.

Jack gave the young blond a small smile. "Don't worry Luna, we just gave Cujo a strong sedative to keep him asleep." He said, reassuring the blond.

Max gave Luna a smile before turning to the two scientist. "So what have you discovered about the dog?"

Maddie walked over to a white board filled with a bunch of writing and a drawing of Cujo. "Alright, from what Danny told us what happened last night and from what we saw, Cujo was able to somehow transform into a an even larger dog with enhanced strength."

"Are you sure it wasn't magic?" Max couldn't help but ask.

Luna shook her head before either of the scientist could say anything. "Even now I can't see any magic aura around Cujo."

Jack nodded at that. "Your right, because what happened to Cujo was not magic, but some kind of major mutation."

"Remember how we found out Cujo as a lot of hormones and adrenalin running through his body?" Maddie asked getting a nod from the teens. "Well it turns out there's more to it then that." She then pointed to the picture of the brain on the white board. "The brain produces a certain amount of hormones the body can handle when a person is in distress or anger, it's a natural reaction. It's how people and animals suddenly become stronger, faster, or smarter in stressful situations. Cujo's body on the other hand can produce far more hormones and adrenalin then possible." Maddie then turned to Danny. "It's not that different from you sweetie." She said surprising the teens.

"Wait, I thought you said Cujo changed because of a mutation, not magic?" Danny said with a confused look on his face.

Jack nodded to that. "Yes, but just because magic is involved dose not mean science can't hold any weight. When you change into your wolf forms your body produces hormones and adrenalin in order to increase your mass and healing capabilities. This is what allows you to change back without having any excess skin hanging off of you, your body heals it self so fast you return to normal." That idea made Danny shutter a bit at the mental image. "The same can be said about Cujo, only his is more based on emotions instead of will for now."

Max had a thoughtful on his face before glancing at the dog. "So what now?" He asked, grabbing everyone's attention. "Can you 'cure' him, or is this permanent. Because a dog that can go berserk is dangerous, and it would grab too much attention towards you guys." Max warned.

"That's what this is far." Maddie brought up a spiked collar that looked the same as Cujo's old one. "When the collar detects high levels of distress in Cujo it will administer a powerful sedative that will keep him calm. But this is only temporary until Danny can train Cujo."

Now that made Danny do a double take. "Wait, what do you mean I train him?" The werewolf questioned.

Jazz seem to realize what her parents were getting at and snapped her fingers. "I get it, this is not that different from when Danny was learning how to control his werewolf powers. Just with no magic this time."

"Un, hello-"

"Hello." Luna said with a wave making Max laugh.

"...You seem to be missing a big fact here." Danny said before pointing to the sleeping dog. "Cujo is a _dog_ , I have no idea how to train a dog!"

"I can help you." Luna said with a big smile making Danny turn to her. "Since I'm a Naturalist I studied animals for most of my life, even dogs. I can help you train Cujo whenever you need."

That made Danny give a huge sigh of relief. "Thanks Luna, your a life saver." He said, getting a smile out of the pale blond. "Now that the super-dog situation is taken care of, what do we have on our Red Huntress thief?"

Jack turned to the computer behind him and started to type. "Well we finally fixed all the computers from last night and found where the portal had taken the Huntress." He said before sighing. "Unfortunately it was somewhere in a remote part of the forest, so no cameras picked her up." He said, making Danny sigh. "We've tried tracking the board but since our computers were down at the time we can't tell where she went last night. We were able to tell this Red Huntress used the Silver Fang last night but we have no idea where it went."

Danny had a thoughtful look on his face before turning to his sister. "Do you think you can run a program through the system to try and find out where this Red Huntress is?"

Jazz had a thoughtful look on her face before she went to her computer. "Wait..." She said before sitting down at her Op Center and stated to type. "I might be able to do you one better."

Everyone gathered around the Op Center and gave the redhead a couriers looks. "What are you working on sweetie?" Maddie asked as she watched her daughter type across the keyboard.

"I remember setting an auto-pilot program in the Silver Fang to fly whoever was on it to where they need to go. Now assuming the Red Huntress activated the auto-pilot since she ended up in the middle of the forest she must of used it in order to get out." Jazz said as she typed faster. "I can't control it since a connection between the board and my computers since it weren't made yet, but I might be able to find where it was turned on and where it was turned off since the auto-pilot could of sent a signal to my computers. Now I can't get an exact location, but I can get a general location."

"Then we can go and start looking for the missing Tech!" Max said in amazement as he went next to and kissed her cheek. "Your amazing, you know that red?"

Jazz smiled as she started to work a little faster the before. After a few minutes of typing a big grin crossed Jazz's face.

"Alright, I got something," Jazz said as she pulled up a map. "This is where the board activated," She said while pointing to a green spot on the map which was a forest. "And this is where it was turned off." She said before printing out a map of with a red circle.

Danny grabbed the map that was printed out and his eyebrows raised. "Huh, it's not that far from here." Danny said as he passed the map to Max. "But I doubt we'll find this Red Huntress their, that's nearly a 2 mile radius."

"Maybe not right away." Max said as he looked over the map. "Who knows, we might find where this Red Huntress is hiding out, or we might find a clue as to where she's gone." He said before looking to Jazz.

"But I don't think we can go looking as KNight Wolf and Gemini." Danny said making everyone look at him. "I still feel like this Red Huntress is not part of the supernatural." He said, getting a confused look from everyone. "When we fought Red was strong and quick on her feet, but she still felt a little new to this. Not only that but when Cujo changed she was frozen in place and if I hadn't acted she might of been dog food."

That made Jazz rub her chin in thought. "Well we assume the Red Huntress is apart of the supernatural. It could be possible she was just a hired mercenary."

"Who may very well be just a teen." Danny throw back. "You really think someone would hire a mercenary who's going through puberty."

"Says the 15 year old werewolf while standing next to my boyfriend, the 15 year old wizard while the 14 year old witch is behind him." Jazz deadpan making Danny pause.

"...Touché." Danny admitted. "But my point still stands. This Red Huntress feels two inexperienced with strange stuff, otherwise she wouldn't have frozen in front of Cujo."

"What do you want us to do?" Max asked as he leaned against his cane.

"Search around and look for clues as Danny and Max, not as KNight Wolf and Gemini." Danny said while nodding his head.

Max had a thoughtful look on his face before he grow a grin. "Well how about instead of Max goes with you..." Max slammed his cane on the ground and a wave covered his body. In the span of a few seconds Max's body changed to a more feminine shape. "Hello everybody, Maze is back!" Max/Maze said with a cheery grin.

"... Not this again." Danny sighed while rubbing his face. "Man, do you know how freaky it is to see you change into a chick. It's not exactly normal."

"The sad part is I've gotten used to this part of Max." Jazz said while rubbing her face. Blushing slightly as she realized that 'Maze' was an attractive young woman, who also happened to be her boyfriend.

'Maze' snorted as she put a hand on her hip. "This is a spell I have to use every once and a while, or the transformations will take longer." She said before a big grin crossed his face. "Plus it's funny to see you guys squirm at the change. I never got that reaction from Luna." Maze said while throwing her thumb to the blond.

Luna let a dreamy smile cross her face as she looked at Max. "Because whenever you change I never see a difference."

Jack cleared his throat with a slight uncomfortable look on his face. "Moving on..." Jack said making Maze give a small sigh. "While you two are looking around the area we'll be hacking the cameras and review last night footage."

"Sounds like a plan Mr. Fenton." Maze said with a big smile making the older man look away with an even more uncomfortable look on his face. That got a small laugh out of Maze.

Jazz slapped her boyfriend/girlfriend's shoulder with a amused look. "Alright, stop making everyone uncomfortable and go play detective."

Maze pouted at Jazz before heading for the stairs. "Fine~" She said before glancing at the werewolf. "We're taking my car Danny, I'll see you in a bit." She said before walking up the stairs.

Danny just rubbed his face as he fallowed his friend. "I'm never going to get used to that." He said before walking up the stairs.

* * *

Fallowing the map the two supernatural beings were slightly surprised to find themselves in the area of a suburban area. Maze drove down a quiet road while glancing at all the slightly expensive houses.

"Are we in the right area Danny?" Maze asked as she saw some kids playing in a front yard. "Seems a little two quiet."

Danny glanced around and nodded his head. "Your right, most likely this might of been a meeting or drop off point."

That made Maze shake her head. "This is the last place anyone should meet up for an exchange." Maze said with a huff. "The people who live here are the kind to be worried about anything strange and to call the police right away. The sight of a dark van in the middle of the night would raise a lot of flags instantly. They paid a lot of money to live in a safe area." Maze said making Danny sigh as he saw she was right.

Glancing at the driver Danny couldn't help but give his friend a weird look. "So... Are you comfortable like that?" Danny couldn't help but ask. He has only seen 'Maze' a few times since the vampire incident, or when Max just felt like it.

Maze glanced at Danny and gave him a shrug. "It's different to say the least, I feel top heavy but my pants way to light." She said in a joking voice making Danny roll his eyes.

"But, do you like being a girl." He said before throwing his hands up. "Because that would totally be fine and I'm cool with that." He quickly added.

Maze rolled her eyes and gave Danny a grin. "Danny, you don't have to tip-toe around me. Just because I look like a girls doesn't mean I'm as emotional as one." She said making Danny sigh in relief. "And to answer your question, I find being a girl interesting." Maze said with a small smile. "It's something that gives me a new perspective on life and stuff. I mean most people do treat others differently just because of their gender, so it's funny to see people I've met treat me different just because I don't have a dick between my legs."

"So, your not..."

"Into guys?" Maze asked while shaking her head. "No, down to my core, no matter if I'm in a man's body or a woman's I will always be attracted to woman." Maze said before flashing Danny a big grin. "I mean have you seen your sister, I would have to be crazy not to be attracted to her hot ass."

"And you made it weird." Danny said while rubbing his head in frustration. "Let's just continue looking for clues."

"Hey, your the one that decided to question my sexuality." Maze throw back as she parked to the side and got out of her car. "So where should we start looking?"

Danny got out of the car and started to sniff the air. "We'll split up and look around first, see if we can find anything-" Danny suddenly paused with a confused look on his face as he turned around.

Maze noticed this and gave her friend a worry look. "What's wrong?" She asked as she placed a hand over her concealed revolver. "Trouble?"

Danny glanced back and waved Maze off. "No it's... it's something familiar." Danny said as he rounded a corner, only for his eyes to widen before he took a step back. "Look!" The werewolf said in a hush tone as he glanced around the corner.

Maze quickly moved around the corner to see what Danny was staring at. When she saw Maze could only raise an eyebrow as she saw a familiar dark skinned girl. "Um, it's Valerie... so?" Maze asked in confusion.

Danny didn't say anything and continued to stare at Valerie with narrow eyes as she walked to her mailbox and started to look over some of her letters. As he stared she started to check Valerie's body out a bit as she looked over her letters.

"... Are you seriously checking her out you horndog?" Maze said as she snorted in disbelief. "Men." She couldn't help but joke.

Danny ignored the joke and kept his eyes on Valerie. "Did you know Valerie is a black-belt in Karate." Danny said in a low tone making Maze pause. "I remember Star saying Valerie was in a Karate tournament once and she won a black-belt at the end. She's also nearly the same height as me." He said as he turned to Maze. "And with that skin tight suit the Red Huntress wore I can tell what kind of body she had, which is very similar to Valerie's."

Maze leaned to the side as she glanced at the female that was going through her mail without any clue she was being watched. "You can't seriously think..."

"All this plus the Silver Fang deactivates right where she lives." Danny said while throwing his friend a raised brow. "There's coincidence then there's evidence stacked up." He said as he turned back to the 'suspect'. "Though your right, this might all be a bad case of coincidence and Valerie is just in the wrong place..."

"But there's nothing to prove that there's nothing." Maze sighed as her eyes turned serious. "So, how do you want to play thing?"

Danny was quiet for a moment before glancing at his friend. "Can you get into the house?"

Maze gave Danny a playful snort. "Danny, please, I'm a professional."

Valerie was looking over the letters in her mailbox as she sighed. Nothing but bills, bills, and more bills, mostly stuff from the hospital which made Valerie sigh.

"Having a long day?"

The sudden question made Valerie jump a good foot in the air before she whirled around, shocked at who she saw.

"D-Danny!?"

The black and white haired teen gave Valerie a grin as raised an eyebrow at her. "Whoa, your jumpy, are you alright?"

Valerie swallowed the lump in her through and gave Danny a big smile. "I-I'm fine Danny, you just snuck up on me." Valerie said as she tried to calm her heart down. "So... what are you doing here?" She asked slowly, trying not to sound suspicious.

That made Danny's smile fall as he rubbed the back of his head. "I'm not sure you know this, but there was a break in at my house last night." Danny notice for a slight hitch in Valerie's mouth, making the teen pause. "We called the cops but there not doing much as in 'investigating', so I thought I could ask around to see if anyone has saw anything."

That made Valerie start to fidget slightly, something else Danny noticed. "Is... isn't that dangerous, you should leave that to the police." Valerie tried to reason with slight hope in her voice.

Danny gave a small laugh as he waved her off. "Don't worry, I'm not playing super-detective or anything. I'm just walking around and keeping my ear to the ground for the jackass who stole my parents stuff." Danny said before he throw his thumb back. "Some of your neighbors mention seeing someone suspicious run past here last night."

Valerie latterly felt her heart stop in shock as she froze in place. Acting fast Valerie gave Danny a shocked look. "Seriously, is this person dangerous?" Valerie asked in fake worry.

Danny gave a shrug. "No idea, I only saw them leave with some of my parents tech." Suddenly Danny's phone range making the teen pause before taking the phone out. "Huh, Max just texted me, says he need's help at Dawn Café." He said with a shrug before giving Valerie a smile. "Anyway it's been great talking with you and I'll see you at school on Monday." Danny said as he started to walk away. "Oh, and keep a look out for a thief in a red suit, you can't miss her, she's got a fat ass that sticks out like a sore thumb." Now that made Valerie's eye twitch hard, something else Danny noticed.

As Danny walked away his happy expression melted off as it was replaced with a serious one. The werewolf didn't stop walking until he was at Max's car.

Their he Maze with a serious look on her face, sitting on the hood of her car. Once she saw Danny she tapped her cane on the ground as magic washed over her body. "So, how was your talk?" Maze asked as she changed back into Max.

"It's her." Danny said as he rubbed his eyes. "She tried to hide it well but I saw every twitch she made whenever I brought up last night. Valerie is the Red Huntress."

"Well when you were interrogating the witness," Max said as he jumped off his car. "I found a lot in her room." The spellslinger said as he brought up his phone and showed Danny a few pictures.

The pictures showed the very red suit Danny saw, and fought, last night.

"Fuck..." Danny groaned as he grabbed his head. "What the hell is going on, I feel like their are more questions now then before."

"It get's worse." Max said in a grim tone.

"How the hell can that be possible?" Danny couldn't help but snort.

The spellslinger said nothing as he brought up a PDA from his back pocket, a very familiar PDA.

"... Is that Tucker's PDA?" Danny couldn't help but ask in disbelief.

"With a bunch of information on AXION you cannot get just anywhere." Max added as he put the PDA back in his pocket.

After hearing that Danny could only say the next logical thing in this situation that not only involved someone he knew who stole his parents tech, but now his best friend was involved. He said the only logical thing that would make sense in this situation.

"... Fuck. Me."

* * *

 **21N: Hey, I'm not dead, that's awesome! So to recap of a few things I know people will ask.**

 **1: I know Valerie is not as awesome as she was in the show, but I can explain that. For one Valerie was just a normal teenage girl most of her life before she got the suit, so she can't become a harden warrior over night no matter what. But don't worry, she'll get their.**

 **2: So it's no secret that I'm putting Tucker and Valerie together. I'm throwing the techno-geek a bone and giving him one of the hottest girls in school.**

 **3: Why do I make Max turn into his female form Maze? Because it throws people off and I don't know when I'll be able to use that spell, it's just to make things interesting.**

 **Thanks for reading, don't forget to Fallow/Favored/and Review!**

 **Let's hit that triple 1000 together!**


End file.
